Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout
by tmdrago
Summary: From Capcom's awesome video game in solving murder mysteries in court, comes a made up movie-script from a Anime series of mine of love, horror, sci-fi, and a murder mystery of the Headless Horseman to being solved. As Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Larry, Ema, Mia in spirit, and others help one reporter out for many clues and danger ahead. With some twist and turns.
1. Prologue - Case to being solved

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

*Now for something special of a made up movie-like fan fiction Anime base on the series edited by me, from the video game, bring you something good featuring your favorite characters, other ones, made up ones, some parts of the cases, still solving mysteries, with love, comedy, sci-fi, horror, and craziness happening to read about. Care to solve this one too? Then that's great so please enjoy reading this one while dong so…Here we go!

Made up voice actors and other characters:

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Sam Riegel

*Raven Strides – Leah Clark

Maya Fey – Michelle Ruff

Miles Edgeworth - Liam O' Brien

Dick Gumshoe - Christopher 'Chris' Sabat

Larry Butz - Yuri Lowenthal

Ema Skye - Stephanie Sheh

Mia Fey 'as a spirit' - Megan Hollinghead

Winston Payne - James Hong

The Judge - Grant James

Wendy Oldbag - Linda Young

Will Powers - Jamieson Price

Cody Hackins - Mona Marshall

Lotta Hart - Cindy Robinson

Mike Meekins - Maurice LaMarche

*Made up ones…

Gwen Evers - Megan Fahlenbock

'Sir' McNeill B.B. Washers - Dan Woren

Mayor Jacob Heirs - Tom Kenny

Harry Bum/Henry Lewis - Grant George

'Professor' Ami Sprites Lewis - Kari Wahlgren

Berry Evers - Keith Silverstein

Madame Rachael

Beth - Mila Kunis

Tommy Lewis, Sammy, and Amy - Brianne Siddall, Colleen Villard, and Sandy Fox

Chef Gary - Kyle Hebert

Maid Sue - Cree Summers

Granny Crumbs - Tara Strong

Sam and Dan - Steve Prince and Steve Stanley

*Ichabod Crane 'spirit' - Steve Blum

*Katrina Van Tassel 'spirit' - Kate Higgins

*Brom Bones 'spirit' - Cam Clarke

*Headless Horseman and the Dark Horse

Charles Memes

Angela Memes - Jamie Marchi

James Memes - Eric Vale

Jamie Lewis - Stephanie Young

Drew Thomas - Aaron Dismuke

From what might have happen upon the tale of Sleepy Hollow…

From the listless repose of the place, and the peculiar character of its inhabitants, who are descendants from the original Dutch settlers, this sequestered glen has long been known by name of Sleepy Hollow ... A drowsy, dreamy influence seems to hang over the land, and to pervade the very atmosphere.

—Washington Irving, _the Legend of Sleepy Hollow_

The story is set in 1790 in the countryside around the Dutch settlement of _Tarry Town_ (historical Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. Sleepy Hollow is renowned for its ghosts and the haunting atmosphere that pervades the imaginations of its inhabitants and visitors. The most infamous specter in the Hollow is the Headless Horseman, said to be the ghost of a Hessian trooper who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head."

The "Legend" relates the tale of Ichabod Crane, a lean, lanky and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. Crane, a Yankee and an outsider, sees marriage to Katrina as a means of procuring Van Tassel's extravagant wealth. Bones, the local hero, vies with Ichabod for Katrina's hand, playing a series of pranks on the jittery schoolmaster, and the fate of Sleepy Hollow's fortune weighs in the balance for some time. The tension between the three is soon brought to a head. On a placid autumn night, the ambitious Crane attends a harvest party at the Van Tassels' homestead. He dances, partakes in the feast, and listens to ghostly legends told by Brom and the locals, but his true aim is to propose to Katrina after the guests leave. His intentions, however, are ill-fated.

After having failed to secure Katrina's hand, Ichabod rides home "heavy-hearted and crestfallen" through the woods between Van Tassel's farmstead and the Sleepy Hollow settlement. As he passes several purportedly haunted spots, his active imagination is engorged by the ghost stories told at Baltus' harvest party. After nervously passing under a lightning-stricken tulip tree purportedly haunted by the ghost of British spy Major André, Ichabod encounters a cloaked rider at an intersection in a menacing swamp. Unsettled by his fellow traveler's eerie size and silence, the teacher is horrified to discover that his companion's head is not on his shoulders, but on his saddle. In a frenzied race to the bridge adjacent to the Old Dutch Burying Ground, where the Hessian is said to "vanish, according to rule, in a flash of fire and brimstone" upon crossing it, Ichabod rides for his life, desperately goading his temperamental plow horse down the Hollow. However, to the pedagogue's horror, the ghoul clambers over the bridge, rears his horse, and hurls his severed head into Ichabod's terrified face.

The next morning, Ichabod has mysteriously disappeared from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was said "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related." Indeed, the only relics of the schoolmaster's flight are his wandering horse, trampled saddle, discarded hat, and a mysterious shattered pumpkin. Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the ghost was really Brom (an agile stunt rider) in disguise. Irving's narrator concludes, however, by stating that the Old Dutch wives continue to promote the belief that Ichabod was "spirited away by supernatural means," and a legend develops around his disappearance and sightings of his melancholy spirit.

Tayla: So… Was it all true back then? Hard to say…Rumors had it that did happen or it was made up into a book. They say that Ichabod's spirit hasn't rest only to be haunting the town that never knew about the Headless Horseman who has not been seen since then, also another of Brom disappearing which led Katrina to die too by someone breaking into their home or far more worse to ending her faith so soon with Brom? Hard to say for only a few to believe then that it might be true for one night it does…

The night was dark, quiet around the area of Tarrytown, New York centuries later… The wind was blowing, a black horse was running through the forest really fast, a sound of fire was nearby of a face of a crave up pumpkin head lid up in flames for one man was standing in black to be raising his sword to cut something down, or someone being murder. One old woman was killed for the others to witness to seeing the dead bodies and reporting it for one old man to see the horror himself in a wheelchair and always holding an old book to keep with him; the cops never seen a brutal murder scene like this one before at the mansion for one man and one girl to see what might be happening – the curse of the Sleepy Hollow or the Headless Horseman has return to kill again, for the two were thinking for this was the spirit of Ichabod Crane coming back as the new one. As that person riding on his horse runs out within the shadows of the night in laughter of evil-like to be heard within the echoes, another being sees him taking off who might know more, but to whom…?

Elsewhere another murder was taken place of a business man being killed during work, from beating him to death, but without traces of blood to be found at a nearby bank. Charles Memes was killed from holding off taxes so much and working hard for others to losing their jobs in a small town or so to be a bit over doing it. Leaving the people to believe that his son James Memes did it; about to take over the job but he wanted to follow his own career think he did it for pushing him too hard to be arrested. Who would defend the only child of Charles? None other than Phoenix Wright with his girlfriend partner Raven Strides, ace attorneys defense lawyers.

Phoenix being the best in saving lives to proving them innocent with Raven's hacking computer skills in making a great team. And by their side was Maya Fey, who's the young sister of Mia Fey who was once the best defense lawyer who was murder in becoming a spirit medium as a spirit herself in controlling Maya's body at times. So far they have been doing very well working at the Wright and Co. Law Office. The suspects are the ones who saw Charles last… His wife Angela who was a famous model, co-worker Jamie Lewis who was an inter money input of the office in putting lots of cash into machines, and best friend Drew Thomas who was a house business seller. With Phoenix and Raven having one day in figuring the case out against prosecutor Winston Payne was hard in saving James' life. Only they found was a heavy hammer, one glove all covered in blood, the papers of the deed ripped up for James to taking over his father's business, and money stolen with the rest being covered in blood, and a big mess in the office of the map prints to being shown. For the Judge to hear what he gotten so far from the case was getting the two nowhere…Or so Raven thought.

Judge: Well…If I heard clearly on Mr. Meme's saying he wanted to have a talk to his father to be stuck in traffic only for two co-workers to seeing the room all mess up in murdering his own father. Is that correct, Mr. Payne.

Winston being his jerky self again to get a guilty verdict.

Payne: Yes, Your Honor. What we heard so far from his mother who had work to be done of shooting of her model career, she never was told by her work-a-holic husband about trying to change James's mind about the family business, wouldn't let him go to draw the line of murder. So tragic.

Judge: Yes, it happened late in the afternoon for Mr. Thomas to seeing Mr. Memes last was a bank erupted problem to being solved on his account to leave in anger that was it. Only to seeing him dead. Am I correct?

The two answered back. Drew was freaking out that he wish he never left Charles in rage.

Drew: I didn't know… All I want was my money fixed… He was so busy not to care, that… I almost lost it! I never wanted him to die!

So was Angela with her face mess up with so much make up all over and didn't want to lose her son either.

Angela: Tell me why, James…? Why did you kill you father!?

James tries to tell the three the truth as Jamie kept Angela calmed.

Jamie: You should be ashamed!

James: But I didn't kill him! I wanted to tell him and leave for good! I never thought this would happen! Hey! Lawyers! A little help here!

People went crazy all over the room for the Judge to calming them down.

Judge: Order! Order! This is leading us to nowhere so far. We learn around 6:15 pm, Charles called his son to meet with him to talk about taking over the company. But Mr. young Memes was late due to traffic. Only to get a call in thinking it was his father, it was someone else being Mr. Thomas after seeing him and left in rage for messing up his account, as Mrs.… Oh! So sorry! Ms. Memes was too busy to be working only left was co-worker of Mr. Memes' Ms. Lewis to be in the other room not knowing what was going on…

Payne: So other than having a few good alibis, it proves Mr. Meme's son killed him for not taking no for an answer.

With no other clues to be shown as evidences after those things and Payne's point of view, James was about to get the guilty verdict.

Angela: No!

James: Just listen! I came in the building to find my Father dead! You got to believe me!

Judge: If there's any objections, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, please speak now…

Maya watching the whole thing going on as Raven was looking up on something on her laptop from the security camera catching something of that person in the dark and killing Charles but not seeing the face, and Phoenix to reading the papers.

Maya: This looks bad. Come on, Nick and Raven! At least have something here, you two. Anything!

Raven sees the problem for the power to going out as Drew left the building for the power to go off from someone doing it, then the killer coming into the room, killing Charles, and leaves for power to go back on as James comes in and seeing his father dead for Jamie to call the police for Drew to return and Angela to come and see the horror. For an emergency power line box was shut off on purpose to know it lasted for three in a half minutes.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Phoenix, I got something. Look at the security camera. It stayed on during the power outage.

Phoenix sees the timing on the screen and seeing the murder happening, it all made sense to him.

Phoenix: Yeah, you're right, Raven. Why didn't we see this before?

Raven: Then let's show it.

And so they do in time in saving James.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Your Honor, it appears Mr. Memes arrived after his father was murder when the power went out by the real murder. As you can see here…

They show the Judge, Payne, the other three, and James to seeing the whole video to be surprise of.

Judge: Oh, my! This is true. He did arrive when Mr. Memes was murder from a powerful hammer smashing him to the head in the dark. By the looks of it.

James: Yes! That's what I saw when I came in!

Winston tries objection to this.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* Impossible! Witness believed his son did come in who looked very angry to killing his own father who wouldn't leave him alone! Tell them, Ms. Lewis! You were there during the time working, right?

Jamie answers back.

Jamie: That is true. I saw the power going out to hear a bad noise to see James and his father being killed.

Angela and Drew couldn't believe what they were hearing.

James: No! That wasn't me!

Raven: So it shows that the murder knew the place to break into so easily to come from the back or it looks like it. It must have been way too easy…

The Judge understood what that meant.

Judge: Oh! I get it! The person must have worked there to getting in so easily and murder Mr. Memes.

Raven: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: It couldn't be Mr. Charles' son if he was running late which leave us with two suspects to murdering him in cold blood.

This shocks everyone for after hearing the testimonies from Angela, Drew, and Jamie for one of them to be lying.

James: Meaning Drew or Jamie could have done it…

Angela: This can't be!

Judge: And for this too look like a break in, did anyone witness this outside of the building?

That hits Phoenix and Raven to having nothing on that subject.

Maya: Ah…You guys…? What's wrong?

Raven: I… Well, we…Phoenix…

Phoenix: (We have nothing here. I never thought this would be this hard to solve!) Your Honor… We got nothing…

Raven: …Yet!

This was a surprising turn of event to hear for James to worry.

Judge: I see…

Payne: So you two meant defeat after all the hard work? Too bad, so sad. But that's life for you. Unless anyone else in the room to having a miracle, I would love to see that happen.

For Winston to say, Phoenix and Raven had to have something to show quickly before it was too late to.

Raven: (Where's that miracle when we need it!?)

James: Please…Help me…I didn't kill him, Mother. I didn't kill him!

Just then, someone spoke up.

?: HOLD IT!

Just then, one person stands up to walk through inside the court room being a girl. With long black hair, looking like a Goth with green, black, and blue from makeup, hair being up a pit, lots of jewelry hanging down her arms, black lipstick, eye shadows, with long black boots, blue gloves, wearing a short skirt, leg nets, with the arms too, a vest all green, and holding some files in her hands to show the Judge and the lawyers having a lot of copies of. Her name was Gwen Evers, the famous researcher on urban legends who takes good photos of for proof to being shown of fakes or the real thing.

Raven: What the-!? (Wait…Do I know her from somewhere?)

Maya: Who's that?

Phoenix: Ah…You got me.

Judge: Who are you?

Payne: Are you one of the witnesses who saw the real murder breaking in or not?

Gwen shows her face to the people to be surprise in seeing, others to have seen a famous person.

Gwen: Allow me to introduce myself, people of the court. Gwen Evers, researcher on urban legends to believe if it's real or fake. Please to meet you.

Phoenix: Gwen who…?

Raven knows her by heart to be screaming to seeing someone she admired so much.

Raven: Ah! Oh, my Go! Oh, my God! It's you! Gwen!

Gwen waves and smiles at Raven.

Gwen: Hi. Nice to meet a fan.

Phoenix: You know her, Raven?

Raven: She is a famous researcher on urban legends, Gwen Evers. My idol! Love her articles compare to Lotta's! We're big fans of her work.

Maya: That's nice.

Getting back to the matter at hand to seeing photos of someone dressing up as a burglar and getting to the building in and out and within three in half minutes later to change outside the back inside of the place again like it never happened.

Raven: Look! Its proof of someone to change from outside to changing back and forth to turning on and off the power.

Phoenix: You're right. It is. (She wasn't kidding about doing her job by luck here!)

Payne: What is all of this!?

Judge: Yes, please tell us, Ms. Evers.

Gwen just smiles.

Gwen: I'll be glad to, Your Honor. I was working on my camera on my next report, now on my way back at the hotel I witness a woman leaving the building to dress up for there was no costume party, it was a set up. It was weird to see heavy gloves and a heavy looking hammer to carry, to wear, and to turning off the power line box. Allowing her to break in without knowing the camera was on to capturing everything; doing so, she came up to Charles to seeing the power going out to seeing the problem by calling his co-workers who was working for him, until the killer grabs hold of him by the neck to smash away until he dropped dead. Covered in blood only for the victim to hold on to the gloves to being removed left at the crime scene. And remembering that he made the call from Drew not to bother his father but had to make him be late from the traffic is proof enough to know. The killer then went back out to change and seeing James arriving to turning the power back on and blaming him for murder, one proof was the paper deed was ripped up in tiny pieces. I thought being a joke, I still got everything thing at a time shot after shot.

Gwen shows it like a cartoon sketch that there was proof to believe in from many photos gather up.

Phoenix: No way…

Raven: She's right!

Gwen: Thank you.

Judge: If this is true, then it leaves us to believe the killer is really…

Raven figures it out by heart.

Maya: Do you know who it is, Raven?

Phoenix could tell too.

Phoenix: With Raven smiling, she always knows within seconds.

Raven: If you people didn't figure it out yet, Phoenix and I did. Thanks to Gwen here to point out the real killer blaming James…Is you! Jamie Lewis!

People were shocked that this whole thing made sense for Jamie to work alone with Charles was the only one after putting all of the pieces together.

James: Jamie?

Angela: You didn't…!

Drew: But why!?

Jamie looked shaken up to be lying her way out.

Jamie: Oh, come on! I told you before today in my testimonies that I was working hard and finding out about the power to hear bad noises. You can't be serious that I murder Charles…

Gwen: That's where you're wrong.

Payne: How can any of you be so sure of?

Gwen turns to the two lawyers in saying something next.

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven?

Raven: Yes, proof! Jamie. You were working hard only to be having the keys to the entire building to the power and the back side of the building's back door to getting in and out. What's more is the timing you got when working, in fact. Charles had trouble after his father passed away to work for him for insurance to Charles taking over to live a good life with his wife and son, but James never wanted to work. Only for you to be seducing Charles in being yours to let you two work and leave for good by faking the deaths after taking so much money from others, like Drew's to leaving only, but he refuse to because he loved Angela more to saying no. Instead, you just end up killing him as planned and make Angela go broke from hacking into her account, taking everything, and blame it all on James with murder so you made a clean get away. But one thing you mess up on.

Raven was right only to leave with one proof left to show as evidence to the court room.

Judge: Evidences if it's true for what Ms. Lewis has done.

Payne: *OBJECTION!* This shouldn't be allowed! Not even for a famous researcher like this girl here! Unfair!

The Judge allowed it.

Judge: Overruled.

Raven: (Alright! We're getting somewhere!)

Jamie tried lying again.

Jamie: No! I had trouble getting a man like him into my life; I'm not good, I admit that. But I loved Charles as a brother he was to me, a family like. Both him and his lovely wife and son. I wanted them to have it all! I even wanted to save Drew from being bank erupted. James, I just want you follow in your father's footsteps if you just sign the deed, maybe there would've been another way to saving you.

James still wouldn't do it.

James: I said no! I loved my Father, but I wouldn't murder him for taking over his company! Not yet…I wanted my own business to supporting him and my Mother because I knew it was wrong! The company and everything when you showed up! You were married once with a family, right?

Jamie was caught to lying again to everyone.

Angela: Is this true?

Drew: Quit lying and tell us already!

Jamie: Look! I was divorce okay? So what?

Raven knows what to tell Phoenix next to showing everyone in court as the next evidence.

Raven: Okay, Phoenix, you're up. Show them.

Maya: Final move in saving Mr. Charles' son.

Phoenix gets out the murder weapon with a few details left on it.

Phoenix: (It's time to finally show them what they miss out from this important clue.) *TAKE THAT!* Behold the murder weapon with two things left out on it being stuck.

Judge: Stuck?

Phoenix: One is a piece of paper ripped out from the deed. Belonging to Charles' hand made with the logo of the company bank itself, see?

Raven points it out.

Raven: You see here, it was hard to know what it was or getting it removed due to the blood drying up with some leftover brain pieces in between.

People in the room were gross out and Jamie was freaking out the most.

Jamie: No…Stop this…!

Gwen: It was no doubt the paper Charles made for the deed to give to James, or tried to.

Judge: This is in fact the one. And the other…?

Raven goes up to Jamie as Phoenix pulls out a few pieces of strings being human hair hanging down from the murder weapon.

Phoenix: Right here. Pieces of the murderer's hair stuck with the paper too looking brightly yellow.

Raven: The same as Jamie's hair is. How could James have hair like that for a girl to having it with brightly colors?

James: Yes! Because she loves to keep her hair like this all day… To impress my Father with everyday at work!

James remembers now for Angela, Drew, the Judge, and Winston to be shocked about at Jamie's doing.

Gwen: One thing about killers, Ms. Lewis. Never leave anything behind at the crime scene.

Jamie then loses it from pulling some of her hair off to be screaming non-stop to finally snap. Angela got mad for hitting on her husband.

Angela: Why you…? I trusted you! Why would you do this to my husband!? My Son!? Why!?

Drew grabs hold of Angela from attacking Jamie for Raven to move away in time.

Raven: Wow! Harsh.

Drew: Angela! Calm down! It's not worth it!

Angela: I'll kill you! I'll-!

James stops his mother in time.

James: Mother stop! It's okay, we learn the truth. Jamie was the one. You did this for my Father to love you, didn't you?

Jamie tells the truth now.

Jamie: I did. I lost everything because of him, not just the money…He took my family from a car accident he did. My son and husband died, we were so happy together…He did it and he left for some stupid important business meeting unharmed! Unforgivable he was! So I changed my looks, name, ID, and all of that to get his father who I worked for to trust me to giving the banking business to him and to work on in hacking to money for a good life, from office manger to bank manger was a big deal since he and his old man never gotten along, I was jealous to love him even more; but James never liked me but to taking over only his slutty mother did because he had it all for Drew knew the truth for me to taking everything else. I was going to ask him to leave them for me, but when he said no once I lost it for my revenge to take over the entire building. I thought since James never wanted it, then he'll die for it once I murder Charles. I did it all as you; the reporter said how I did and the power and such to leaving things behind I never thought about at first! I thought blaming James from the fight would allow me to get away with the money I would steal from Angela to lose her home, her son in jail, and Drew left with nothing either but a false lie! In the end, I fail! All because of her seeing me! I almost had revenge and I new life, but now it's gone! It's all gone…!

Angela, James, and Drew felt bad for Jamie a little to knowing her reason but more to losing her mind over it.

Angela: Oh, Jamie. I'm sorry, we didn't know.

Drew: If only you told us sooner, Charles would understand to turning himself in.

Jamie looked so crazy after that to talk all insane like.

Jamie: Talk it over…? You all don't get it, do you? I wanted everything to be mine over yours!

Jamie laughs for Winston to lose another case again but to saving James and arresting Jamie in solving another one all thanks to Raven and Phoenix's hard work.

Maya: We did it!

Phoenix and Raven hugged.

Phoenix: Way ago, Raven!

Raven laughs a little.

Raven: Ah, piece of cake for us really…

The Judge then allowed the cops to take Jamie away to prison and no longer working at the bank anymore, also returning the money to everyone including Drew's account with Raven's help in the end.

Gwen: Alright, boys, take her away. I have a feeling we won't be seeing her working with different mess up life styles again but the Looney house.

As Jamie was being carried away kicking and screaming, the Judge has comes to the end for today's trial almost being a tricky one.

Judge: Well, all's well that end well. Mr. Memes, will you be alright now that you're free with your mother?

James smiles and hugs Angela.

Angela: Oh, my son!

James: I'll be fine, Your Honor. I think Drew should take over for my Father. I got other life things to do with my Mother to looking out for and stock statements to do as my grandfather did. Thank you, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, for everything.

A close call for them once again to winning another trial.

Phoenix: You're welcome. (That was sure close.)

Drew holds on to a spare deed that Charles made another spare before he left the building the day of the murder.

Drew: And I'll make sure the company works well for everyone's future. No more scams when I'm around. I'm sure he wants that more than anything else.

Judge: Then this court find the defend, Mr. James Memes…

*NOT GUILTY!*

Everyone cheers for James to be going home with Angela and Drew to celebrate for a new beginning in business for the Judge uses his gavel to slamming the table once more.

Judge: Now court is adorned!

Once that was all done…Phoenix, Maya, and Raven were about to leave as Gwen comes up to the three.

Gwen: Nicely done, you guys.

Maya: ! It's you!

Gwen: Gwen Evers, remember?

Raven was too happy to be shaking Gwen's hand to seeing her favorite idol.

Raven: Hi! I'm a huge fan on your work, Gwen! Please to meet you too!

Gwen: Ah… Hi, fan.

Raven: I'm Raven Strides. An-!

Gwen says the rest to them for she knows it all.

Gwen: An ace attorney defense lawyer who's good at hacking into things and solving murder mysteries along with your boyfriend the famous Phoenix Wright and your partner with powers Maya Fey.

Gwen got everything right about them

Gwen: What? I did a report about you guys with…Five cases along with the Blue Swordfish members, the Shadower being stopped, and the SL-9 Incident. Nice job.

Maya: Amazing!

Raven: She's the best of the best.

Gwen: Anyways, I didn't come here just not only to solving the case just now…I also want your help in discovering a murder mystery happen in my hometown of New York. Please?

She sounded serious while begging for their help.

Raven: What would that be?

Gwen shows them a paper of an old lady being killed by a man in black and riding a horse at night time.

Gwen: My boss's mistress was murder by the real thing or so we really want to find out. The Headless Horseman.

For Raven heard about the made up story for Maya was the first and Phoenix was having trouble believing in it unlike the Gourdy sea monster was fake, this was different that may look real being just a murder taking place.

Phoenix: The Headless Horseman? A murderer on the run?

For this whole mess and Gwen begging for their help…This will be a big case that neither of them or anyone else won't soon forget.

*Tayla Drago, the number one Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors…who also likes video games from Capcom presents… Also an Ace Attorney series.*

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**


	2. Chapter 1 - Tale and Rumors in Town

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #1 – Tale and Rumors in Town

For the story to begin, Raven tells her tale to start off…

Raven: Hi! My name is Raven Strides. I use to be a reporter with hacking skills at a newspaper company; I'm the daughter of Officer Liam and genesis computer skills which came from Elisa Strides herself. I was happy being with them until everything changed when the drug dealing gang my Dad was after known as the Blue Swordfish gang caught him after fifteen years of the Shadower almost killing us and came back for more. My Dad stayed behind to on the run and trying to survive as my Mom was shot to be brain damaged; lucky to staying alive after surgery only to lose her memories and being in a coma as Uncle Jack Hammer once an actor killed one other actor like him by accident during the set during their practice and thinking he was a member, that he wasn't only to be killed for another one now working on their own, like my old boss Bobby Poster was as a rat once who only tries to save me. He too was killed from another one still on the run; so I was on my own until Mia Fey who was a great defense lawyer saved me when her new student Phoenix Wright and started living together as boyfriend and girlfriend for my dream to come true as a murder mystery solver and a lawyer just like him. Love at first sight! He was great, smart, cute looking, and the way he looks at me being all shy it's so sweet. After Mia was killed by another member, it was Phoenix and me to saving others from false charges to getting the real bad guys to jail in court for the laws has changed over the years for lawyers to win from good or bad, not the ones I seen so far… Besides me and Phoenix there are more! Miles Edgeworth, a friend of Phoenix and me, who's a very tough prosecutor to bringing justice, we saved him in doing his part on what's right like we do. His partner Mr. Detective Dick Gumshoe 'but I call him Mr. Detective', a great one who's forgetful at times and he does his best for Edgeworth to solving it in the police force and treats me like a kid also calling me one still to get ahead before I do, he's really nice. Maya Fey, Mia's sister who has powers to contacting the dead like Mia when we're in real danger besides eating lots of burgers, she's a good friend. Like Ema Skye is too. A science investigator and little sister Lana Skye who too is the prosecutor lawyer to use her skills of science in finding lose clues from fingerprints and blood, she's great. And Larry Butz, another friend to both Phoenix and Edgeworth since childhood who gets so many jobs to getting close to a girl to fall for, not me! There are more to tell, but there's time to say for later on…Trust me. Anyways, with my skills in hacking into any systems and searching for things from my laptop, my Code Name: 'Black – Wings' goggles, and lawyer talent skills that I can do things in solving cases like Phoenix. Meaning to the bad guys and another more gang members on the run, confess to your crimes!

And now back to our story…

Gwen was welcome in the building of Wright & Co. Law Offices where Phoenix, Raven, and Maya worked at. Maya helps her out with a cup of tea to drink. Seeing that a murder happened that sounded and looked serious about the evil spirit of Ichabod becoming the new Headless Horseman, just murder a woman. Being serious in New York where the story took place being a curse in the area could be real, 'well it was a bit hard for Phoenix to believe in', as for Raven to idolize Gwen being the best reporter and for Maya to learn more about the ghost being real, this whole thing might be the biggest case they'll ever do. Not just in court, but really solving it out of the court house. There are times when some lawyers can do that and solving mysteries in the end to making it happen. Looking at the photos and a newspaper from Gwen made many more times from her line of work, something was going on there. Something more on Raven's point of view.

Maya: Talk about so many mysteries in… Ah…

Maya had trouble knowing the area of the state Gwen came from to ask her up close to her face.

Gwen: Ah… Can I help you?

Maya: What state you say you live in again?

Gwen: I'm from Tarrytown, New York.

Maya was shock to hear that from the famous Gwen Evers lives in a far and a very busy city in all of the states.

Maya: No way!

Phoenix: Maya, it's not a big surprise.

Maya: But, Nick! I never have been to the city! I want to go! I want to go there! Let's us go!

Like Phoenix was willing to take Maya.

Phoenix: (Forget it. Is not like I was made of money here.)

Raven: So this is your hometown area, isn't it? And you're saying there's someone dress as the Headless Horseman in town, riding a black horse, and killing people?

Gwen: Now wait just a minute! I'm not making this up. It's for real! I have proof on some of the killing he did besides my Boss's mistress who was named Madame Rachael Cannons; she was found murder on her way home from work to taking care of her boyfriend who I work for on urban legends researching name Sr. McNeil B.B. Washers.

Gwen showed even creepier pictures at a time, along with the two victims for one to being dead and the other one alive but in circuital condition.

Maya: Eek! So freaky…! Yet so much more to see!

Maya really liked it deep down and was still scared about it.

Phoenix: Well, she was murder. For only you and your boss to be the only ones for questioning?

Gwen: Not wanting to believe in us, then yes. If only with all you guys to helping me out, we can go there in finding the killer and stopping him.

Phoenix: And seeing who the real murderer really is.

Gwen: Well, I want to know who as well. Maybe it is an anger spirit of Ichabod now being the new Headless Horseman or just a lonely man being crazy… Don't care who or what, I'm getting proof on this along with Sr. Washers.

Gwen wanted to believe the Headless Horseman was real.

Phoenix: This might be harder than we thought it would. It's hard to believe in all of this, huh Raven?

Raven knew the legend by heart being fake or real to her.

Raven: The tale of the Sleepy Hollow itself. A man name Ichabod Crane came around the old village from long ago to fall for Katrina who was beautiful for all the men to fall for and for him to marry her against another man in his way, Brom Bones. How they fight for her heart and such… During the part Brom witness Crane acting weird in having bad luck so he made up the Headless Horseman which turn out to be for real; some say it was made by witchcraft magic for one night Crane took on Brom's little game by going into the forest one night with his horse to see if it was for real… Being real to chasing after him but only going through the bridge would stop his magic. They say he was once a soldier in the war times to being betrayed or set up to being beheaded for his spirit unable to rest in peace to be haunted the area and use a pumpkin's head to see only to chopping off new ones like Ichabod was. Though he made it, the spirit manages to burn him to death, only they found Crane's hat left out just not his body or his horse. Some say he lost his memory to live a different life with different people along with Katrina and Brome getting married to live a happier life, or so they did. Only to have the town to change only for the curse to remain for Ichabod's anger and sorrow becoming a wondering spirit as a new Headless Horseman to kill again. They say he might do the same for the two lovers for Brom betraying him and Katrina to hearing the shocking truth for they were killed in their own home… Well, she did only for Brom to being found as the false crime he didn't do, then being hung from a tree in the woods where Crane was at last for the people to think he committed suicide, there was more to it. Am I right?

Gwen: Amazing as always, Raven. You were right about everything you just said.

Even Phoenix and Maya were amazed as always from Raven's smart thinking.

Phoenix: Wow, Raven. You're so beautiful and cute when you know so much!

Phoenix's eyes were heart-shape like for his real heart to beat like crazy over Raven's beauty.

Maya: So is what Raven said was true, Gwen?

Gwen: All of it, yes. But there are other parts about it; I too know a lot more.

Raven: And what's that?

Gwen: You see. I'm a great ancestor to the Brom in my line of family on which he left Katrina alone that night, and knows he was hunting for the witch who cursed Crane in being the new Headless Horseman. It brought shame to him and leaving his wife, he felt so bad to save Crane's soul not by hating him for stealing the woman of his dreams but to being forgiven in a ghost tale being true. Fail in doing so he didn't give up leaving my brother Berry and I to finish the task at hand centuries later like our parents, grandparents, and great grandparents did too in clearing our names. Well, their names more once we do find the answers.

Phoenix: Meaning the court didn't believe in Brom's story?

Gwen: I wouldn't say believe, hate to be curse from the man. He didn't go to jail; he did lose everything to saving some for his other family to have, from his nieces and nephews in time.

Raven looked it up on her laptop with her fast typing skills to see on what Gwen said, she was right on that part.

Raven: She's right. So I take it that you, your brother, and your families are doing that still?

Gwen got upset when Raven mentioning about her other family being her mother and father meaning those two are not around anymore.

Raven: Oh, no… I'm so sorry.

She then looked normal for she was use to it while showing a picture of her boss, her parents, and her brother from a few years ago.

Gwen: No, its fine. Sr. Washers took Berry and I in seeing that my Father was close working for him so much, he was like a second grandfather to us and a researching on urban legends as well as I am. A real legend. Thanks to him, I have been doing great and Berry. Who I haven't heard from that strange brother of mine for a while now since we last talk to each other! The nerve of that loser.

Maya: Sibling issue?

Gwen: Yeah, probably partying again while working, that's so like him.

Getting to the point at hand…

Phoenix: So you wanted to see Raven and I to be solving a murder case?

Gwen: That's right! Someone has been murdering people in my hometown as the Headless Horseman, though I know the spirit of Crane is somewhere to being discovered and clearing the Bones' family name for good with a book left out that must be found. With your help, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides on your lawyer and computer skills can help me solve this and…

Gwen looks at Maya for she has another important role for her to do as well.

Maya: Who…? Me?

Phoenix: What about Maya?

Maya: Nick! She wants me to help her out with you guys!

Raven: What for?

Maya: What do you mean what for? Raven!

Raven: I'm just asking…

Gwen: Are you good on your powers in contacting spirits to talk within your body?

Maya: I have gotten better since I have been training at the temple.

Gwen smiles as she was hugging Maya like crazy.

Gwen: Perfect! That means you three will come with me to New York as my guests in saving the town, stopping the killer, and discovering a ghost!

Gwen was happy about it…Leaving Phoenix, Maya, and Raven a bit confused about the matter at hand after knowing on what they have to do next, will they really help her out?

Raven: Yeah… About that…

Phoenix: (We have to go all the way to New York just for one big case with wondering spirits!? Like Mia is!?)

Maya then screams up to her lungs with Gwen joining in with her to cheer and jump into the air.

Maya: Alright! This is going to be so cool! Watch out, Headless Horseman! We're coming to get you!

This might be some time for the two lovers to decide on what they have to do next…Elsewhere in town, was busy today with lots of people walking around to a police car just driving along just on look out while eating and listening to some music for it was Detective Dick Gumshoe doing well today 'without getting himself into trouble again' in keeping things smooth and picking up someone with a big case at hand to do and still in training was Ema Skye to use her science skills for good use on Gumshoe's side. He spotted her waving to him for she knew what car he drives in to picking her up.

Ema: Hi, Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Good to see you again!

Ema: Yep. I been studying hard from the books to being in school to finally becoming a real scientist investigator at long last, I shall put it to the test on an upcoming case!

Ema puts her thumb up as she gets into the car for Gumshoe to be driving and laughs to see this was really happening for her.

Gumshoe: Hard to believe you in the age sixteen made that happened.

Ema: But…It was all worth getting a license in passing it. See?

Ema shows the license of it to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: Indeed it is, pal.

Ema has been reading the newspaper to learn about the case they'll soon be doing.

Ema: So there's an urban legend reporter who needs to discover a murder case all the way from New York? This is big!

Gumshoe: And with me tagging along your side, we got nothing to lose. Yep! A big festival will be going on during the time in some made up ghost story to be coming back from the dead… As if!

Ema only loved to use her skills during the time than knowing about ghosts.

Ema: Sounds like fun.

During the driving in town in getting to the police station, outside started to get really cold like winter season came too early from a powerful gust of wind coming by to cold windows from homes to cars hitting to some of people for something was coming by to getting both Gumshoe and Ema's attention being unreal to them.

Ema: Whoa! It just me or has it gotten so cold…?

Gumshoe: It shouldn't be… Huh!? Something's wrong with the AC, going crazy!

Gumshoe tries fixing it for them to spot a woman dress in white out of nowhere and looks at the two driving by them as she was standing in the middle of the streets for she looked upset.

Ema: Huh!? A woman in white?

It was then that everything turned all slow motion like for the two in seeing the woman.

Gumshoe: (Is this supposes to be happening…?)

As they were driving, they soon heard an evil laughter-like for one car to blowing up close to Gumshoe and Ema. For there was panic on the streets afterwards with no murders at all but chaos all over. People running in fear, the fire of the car had to be put out, for the two not getting hurt and lost track of the woman in white with no sign of the other man who was laughing so wicked.

Gumshoe: Ah, man! What was that!? Hey, pal? You alright!?

Gumshoe checks on Ema for she was unharmed

Ema: I am! But that woman just now! Where did she go!?

Gumshoe: More like who was that laughing at us and being close of melting our faces right off!? That could've been my car!

With Gumshoe looking upset to report back to the station for the radio was working well, Ema knew what they had to do next.

Ema: Hmm… Hey, Detective! Make the call but saying we're having a big ram on this!

Gumshoe: What now?

Ema: Just trust me! If this has something to do with the case that is happening, this must be a sign. I know another group of people who can help us out…

Back at the office building, as Maya looked excited to go to New York in helping out Gwen in solving a murder case while finding a book to clearing the Bones' while tracking down the Headless Horseman ghost in time. With one psychic to helping out a reporter, this might be harder for Phoenix and Raven to be doing this job.

Gwen: Come on, Ms. Strides. Please say you and your boyfriend will go? Your friend said she'll help out.

Maya shakes Phoenix's body back and forth.

Maya: You heard the request we were given, Nick. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Phoenix: Hey! We need to think about this before we do anything first!

Maya stopped and then feels really bummed out into not going.

Maya: Ah…

Raven turns on the TV to show the updating news besides what happen a while ago on Gumshoe and Ema's end to seeing other parts all over the other states besides New York for it was getting worse.

Raven: I think we should. Things are getting out of hand in many weird ways. Check it out.

Phoenix: What?

The news showed what happened earlier today for a fire broke out of nowhere from a car blowing up for people to panic about. For so they say on what they heard and saw a real live ghost, but being two instead of one from seeing things to hearing voices for cops don't know what's been going on. This wasn't the first time either for Gwen to learn about this crazy event as well.

Gwen: So… It's spreading like crazy as I fear. Now you see why I need you two to help me out?

Raven: You weren't kidding, Gwen.

Phoenix: Are you serious!? What do they mean by people seeing ghosts wondering around? That caused all of this mess?

Maya: That's what witnesses are saying alright.

With so much from blocking off some areas in town and some people escaping in time while being taken in for questioning, they show more in other areas being a bit different from the others.

Gwen: Now you see what I'm talking about? That's why I need all three of you to helping me out.

A knock on the door for Maya answers it for Ema comes by to report in by Gwen's orders for the cops needed this case to being solved with her help from her science skills to come in handy.

Maya: Hello. Who are you…?

Ema: Hi, Mr. Wright and Raven. Long time, no see.

Phoenix and Raven haven't seen Ema since she was in Europe and in school to becoming a science investigator.

Raven: Ema? Hi there!

Ema: Raven!

The two hugged each other with smiles on their faces for Phoenix was happy in seeing her again too.

Phoenix: Hi, Ema.

Ema: Mr. Wright! I finally became one! I pass! Check it out! Don't worry about Lana; she's helping out on her new job to soon getting back as lawyer next year. So she's doing well.

Gwen was waiting for Ema to see her while showing a plantlet of her passing in becoming a science investigator and working with the police force.

Raven: So you did.

Phoenix: Amazing! For you now being sixteen years old, that's big!

Gwen: Ah, Ema Skye. Glad to see you all ready to helping me out as well. And the others?

Ema double checks on her email accounts sending lots of it to some of the people that Gwen also wanted to bring along to New York as well.

Ema: We'll know what we get there; I did send it like you told me to.

Maya: So you're Ema Skye? Nick told me so much about you. I'm his co-worker and partner with Raven, Maya Fey.

The two first meet with each other for the first time as Ema was younger than Maya was.

Ema: Nice to meet you too, Maya.

Phoenix: I take it she's coming along with others? (What did Gwen mean by the others…?)

Gwen: Yep. Along with one more person…Where is he anyways?

She was talking about Gumshoe since he picked up Ema.

Ema: Oh. You mean Detective Gumshoe? He was behind me when we got in the building…Maybe he had to use the bathroom?

Soon the door opens really fast as Gumshoe comes inside in a hurry to using the bathroom in seconds to coming out and feeling better again.

Raven: There he is.

Phoenix: (You could've asked me first.)

Gumshoe: Ah, man! So much better! Sorry, pal, had to go badly.

Ema: You could've gone before we came here, you know that.

Maya: So Ema and Gumshoe are coming with us? Go team!

Maya looked excited about all of this as Gumshoe and Ema finally meet with each other.

Gumshoe: Any who, it's finally nice to meet you in the flesh, Ms. Evers.

Gwen: Detective, glad your boss allowed you to go.

Gumshoe: It's my job. Besides Ema and me, those three are coming too?

Gwen: Hey. We need all the help we can.

Ema: Tell me about it! Lots of science work to be done after what Gumshoe and I saw this morning of a laughing spirit on the streets we saw, didn't we?

That story on what happen to Ema and Gumshoe on what they witness on the way surprises Maya, Gwen, Phoenix, and Raven.

Maya: What!?

Raven: No way… (They saw spirits? As in…)

Phoenix: (The Headless Horseman…?)

Gwen: Wait! You saw the ghost or ghosts? Tell me!

Gumshoe tries to keep Gwen calm.

Gumshoe: Hey! Hey! Easy now. We saw and heard something. There was an evil laugh but before that, we saw a woman in white passing by on the streets.

Ema: And we weren't seeing things.

The four soon stared at Gumshoe thinking he was seeing things, he wasn't this time and Ema said so too being with him during the time.

Gumshoe: What? Why's everyone staring at me?

Ema: Because you told them.

Phoenix: You did you too, Ema.

Ema: So?

Maya: They're cursed!

Gumshoe got mad for him to be chasing after Phoenix, Maya, and Ema around the room for Raven and Gwen to be laughing about. With all of this, Gwen explains a few more things and hopefully getting both Raven and Phoenix to changing their minds of going with her.

Raven: So, Gwen, who are the other people that will also be helping us?

Gwen: That wasn't my doing; it was Sr. Washers request from me to telling the Detective and Ema to do for us as a favor. You'll be seeing them if you know them well. Look, the flight and booking where you guys will be staying at when we go will be all on me and my boss. Trust me.

Raven: You sure? And what about my brother Berry?

Gwen heard nothing about her brother's whereabouts lately.

Gwen: I don't know…He promised to come back to helping me and Sr. Washers out from his last magazine cover he did in Arizona. He should be back today like he told me on the phone. I hope he's alright.

Raven: You sure?

Gwen: Well, he is weird at times and loves to party to go to than doing his job. But he does mean a lot to me to care for my brother. Just enough to continue our work after he said to us, he did see Crane's spirit to almost losing it…

That catches Raven's attention and the other four from stop running around the room.

Raven: Huh?

Gwen: Oh, nothing. Berry is just Berry. Anyways, I got your backs so you guys are good. For any case will come to you guys will also be having fun on an easy vacation. Also a costume party will be held for the Sleepy Hollow Festival coming up.

For that Raven knows it sounded serious and soon does Ema, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya for some of them to changing their minds in going.

Phoenix, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe: Costume party festival!?

Raven: And your brother spotted the ghost?

Gwen: Yes. So what do you say, Mr. Wright? Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: Excuse us for a second please.

Phoenix grabs Raven to the other room to speak to each other privately as the others waited for them.

Maya: Be sure to say yes now!

Phoenix and Raven kept quiet to talking to each other on what they should do for Gwen in going or not.

Raven: I think we should do this, Phoenix. This sounds big.

Phoenix: I know, I know. I want to save lives as much as you do too in solving a murder case from another state. It just…

Raven: You still don't know you should believe in spirits or not? You do when we talk to Mia.

Phoenix: Well, that's different. (Not when I want to know it is real in trying to kill us.)

Raven keeps Phoenix some company to calming down and seeing that he might be a bit scared.

Raven: Hey, don't be afraid.

Phoenix: Huh? No! I'm not!

Raven: Don't say that just by looking and acting tough for me.

Phoenix stops hiding it.

Phoenix: Sorry…

Raven: I love you the way you are, Phoenix. Look, it should be alright and we won't be alone. With Mr. Detective and some other cops to reporter back, we'll be okay. We can do this. We can get a very big payment too and for me being with Gwen in person! So cool!

Raven was happy only to work hard and hanging out with a famous person for Phoenix knows with his lawyer skills, Raven's hacking program, Maya's psychic abilities 'in finding the spirit of Katrina and Crane that must be saved', Ema's science skills, and Gumshoe's police approval will be useful for Gwen to show the urban legend to be real of the legendary Sleepy Hollow; so all was good to making the final decision…

Phoenix: Well, I hate for this whole thing to keep on going…Okay, let's do it. We'll pack now and head out to New York tomorrow.

Raven: Alright! Thanks, Phoenix! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Raven hugs Phoenix for her chest was pressing against his arm while holding him for he really liked it and her cuteness.

Phoenix: Raven…You're amazing…!

After coming through, the two come back from the room and told Gwen their decisions.

Raven and Phoenix: We're in!

Maya cheers along with Ema, then Gumshoe, and Gwen as well.

Gwen: Okay! We're all set to go then. So get ready and plan out while packing up because tomorrow we're heading out. To Tarrytown, New York we go to! I'll call my boss up.

Gumshoe: Another case to being solved, here we come!

Ema: I'm ready to put my good skills to the test.

Maya: And my powers will contact the spirits, only ten times stronger!

With all this good to go, Gwen makes the call for all five were ready to go tomorrow.

Phoenix: This will be some work.

Raven: Yeah, but it'll feel like a vacation kind of.

Phoenix: For some craziness to go down. Also we better get some costumes to wear if we're going to be doing this.

Raven: Good idea. So let's get ready to buying some and then packing up.

Soon from packing up, reporting in to the police station to have a paper to do some investigating, the town will be ready to be having the case solve, for the wondering spirit of a woman to be flying around town all over at night times, gear to bring, and costumes. Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya were all set to go. Gwen was ready to be solving the case and finding proof of the Headless Horseman being real, also seeing her brother again when she returns back home tomorrow.

With other people 'that Phoenix and Raven might know of' they too get ready to go in their own way to getting their own plane ride right away or already doing so besides cops and reporters with costumes to bring along the way. Even another lawyer in a long black heavy coat who already made its arrival there… For the next morning, Gumshoe will soon be seeing another cop in helping him out on the way there as he leaves along with Ema, Maya, Gwen, also both lovers Phoenix and Raven were all good to have everything to take flight at the air port, and on a very nice looking plane to take into the air, they go from California to New York; though Phoenix hated highs, Raven had her arm and her head place on his arm to be sleeping and keeping him calm from looking at the window.

Phoenix: (And off all six of us go along with other people we hopefully might know of to be meeting with soon. For Gwen really wants proof of a evil spirit to being spotted to finding the killer behind it all before others are being blame for murder. Raven and I have to do all that we can to solving it. I hope Mia can help us out a little with Maya's powers working alright since she's been training really hard. Let's give to it then.)


	3. Chapter 2 - Celebration and Surprises

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #2 – Celebration and Surprises of Sleepy Hollow

For a two hour flight getting from California to New York, the six have finally made it. For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen have landed with their things gather to getting a bus where they needed to be from the city looked big and lots of people to cars all over the place looking cool to see everything and so much more, a sight to binge lucky to see only once in a life time. For Maya loved it, to Ema and Raven taking so many pictures on their cameras, Gumshoe liking the view, leaving Phoenix to looking alright when he'll be talking to some witnesses, and Gwen trying to avoid other crazy fans trying to get somewhere safe from being in a craze mob of people who love her work.

During the drive, the song from 'Pet Shop Boys – New York City Boy' was playing if you can image it happening to hearing it in your heads while reading this.

Gumshoe: So this is New York City of New York. It looks nice to be in, huh pal?

Gumshoe elbows Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yeah! I'm amazed! Never seen any other city like this but back home.

Gumshoe: Oh, boy. Wait until I show the guys what I done when I come back.

Phoenix: (I think he's missing the point we're getting at.)

Both Maya and Ema were having a good time also getting to know one another from psychic powers to science skills.

Ema: Amazing… Looks like our line of work will be useful for Mr. Wright and Raven, you know?

Maya: I do. I have been training hard. I know my Sister will help all of us out when I make contact with her later on. And other spirits of the famous Ichabod Crane and Katrina.

Ema: So much to do.

Maya: But it'll all be worth it.

Ema: With you doing that, I got my gear to finding prints to bloodstains left out.

Maya almost got gross out.

Maya: Lots of blood…?

Ema: You should be use to it by now.

Maya: Kind of… But still.

Ema: It'll be fine; I'm already use to it.

With Gwen hiding from all over the seats of the bus for the fans to leave from in their next stop, she comes out to sitting again with Raven seeing how rough it must be doing all the time from others who also love her work like her.

Raven: Lots of work, huh?

Gwen: Well, it's a living. But besides the crazier ones, I'm use to it.

Raven: Besides me being a fan or yours?

Gwen: Well, I don't mind you and the others. Even your boyfriend really loves you. Lucky.

Gwen was talking about Phoenix who loves Raven so much and so did she.

Raven: Phoenix? Yes. I love him so much. Do you have a boyfriend?

Gwen: Nah. Too busy. Besides fans, I know I'll find true love someday, but for now I got my work to love doing more.

Gwen was hard working to keep on going. No matter what besides having fans and lots of people to see her line of work being real or not with many proof caught on camera.

Gwen: Tell me, what you do see in Mr. Wright.

Raven: Me…?

Gwen: Come on! You can tell me.

Raven thinks about Phoenix how she and he always spend time together from working and going out a lot from seeing a movie, out to dinner, walking out at night times, and shopping. It was a lot of fun for them to do.

Raven: Well… Phoenix and I bumped into each other to soon working together as lawyers too so either way to solving a case or in court. He's shy, sweet to me, cute when he gets touchy with me, funny, very smart in getting his clients innocent, kind hearted, and very silly. I never knew he cared about my life to be there by my side when I was alone in finding my family; seeing friends being saved and saving others, it's really good to have friends we made and for him to be himself and not a pervert, even if he can be a clumsy person in making you laugh. I love Phoenix.

Gwen: Ah… Like two birds of the legendary phoenix burning bright for a raven who was very sad and lonely. You know, 'Quote the Raven, nevermore'.

Gwen had a good point for Raven and Phoenix's names were types of birds, one being real and the other being a made up legend.

Raven: You're right about that. Wish the Phoenix bird was for real.

Gwen: Well, afraid that type of bird doesn't existed. Sorry. I really need to see this Headless Horseman no matter what.

Raven: This will be the biggest case we'll get ourselves into.

Gwen: But it'll be so much fun for a legend to being real!

The girls were happy to be talking to each other normally.

Raven: You can say that again. We're going have fun and solving another case.

Gwen: Anyways, you and Phoenix stay happy in love together. For love is a strong thing to keeping you strong.

Raven: Thanks, Gwen.

As they arrive to a nice big looking neighbor hood, Maya then senses something unmoral all over 'meaning her powers were working very well'. From hearing a footsteps of a horse where there was none to being found anywhere, seeing a woman in white, and then hearing a voice that sounded like Mia Fey herself for she might be around in aiding Phoenix, Raven, and the others for she already knows that there's real danger around being more than a murder in the area.

Mia: (Be on the lookout now, Maya. Not all looks fine on what they might seem to be.)

Maya snaps back to reality after seeing an image of Mia's face to see if her spirit was around that she might have contacted, but there was no one for the images and the sounds were all gone after that.

Maya: Sis…?

Ema: What's up, Maya? You okay?

Maya: I'm fine. Thought I heard something, or saw someone… (I could've sworn I saw and heard my Sister a second ago.)

Arriving to the neighbor and a nice looking town having many trees and all for the surroundings to lots of things being put up for the festival to start real soon for some areas of the place. With pumpkins everywhere, all leaves being different colors, hay stacks, farm animals, and lots of creepy looking trees with lights all over, food and drinks being made, and so much more for the celebration of the Sleepy Hollow as everyone was having so much fun with every year. As Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen getting off the bus to see how amazing it looked like and where to start their work at.

Gwen: We have arrived to the place. In Tarrytown, New York! Welcome!

Seeing how it looked fine and a nice looking place to go to during the fall, Raven loved it being like an everyday neighbor hood with a lot of community to it.

Maya: Wow… Raven. Nick. This place is so cool!

Ema kept on taking more pictures on her cell phone.

Ema: So Halloween here.

Gumshoe: More like Halloween every day.

Gwen: Come on, I'll show you around the place before we get where we need to be and seeing Sr. Washers. Follow me.

Gwen leads for the other five to follow her.

Raven: Looks cool, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix: I have to admit, its one way to doing something while we're working.

Raven: We are going to the party to dressing up, right?

Phoenix: We…We are…?

Raven: Of course we are later on. I got my clothes and I know you have yours, so let's get to work first. I can't wait to show you mine.

Raven holds Phoenix's hand as they catch up with the others, for Phoenix was sweating like crazy thinking on what his girlfriend will be wearing later on to dancing with her.

Phoenix: (Raven, in a costume… I hope she'll look even cuter!)

Raven sees Phoenix all lovely like again for thinking about Raven.

Raven: Oh, you. Come on.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Let's go!

Gwen shows them around the place of the party, food stands, small games, entertainment things from the old days, animals, designs clothing, music, and the statue of the Headless Horseman himself for lots of people taking tons of pictures with their families along with the bridge to crossing the lake. While walking around, a poor man who was homeless was sleeping on the side of the streets to sneezing on Gumshoe's pants being really gross.

Gumshoe: Ah! Give me a break!

His name was known as Harry Bum. Looking like in a normal adult age, wearing bad cloths, mess up hair, and almost looked sick.

Harry: Spare some change, mister?

Gumshoe: Wrong detective to ask, buddy.

Gwen gives Gumshoe a piece of cloth to wipe the burgers off of him as she deals with Harry not to cause any trouble, seeing that he always wonders around town as a no body.

Gwen: Harry! How many times I told you not to lie on the streets!? Look at this!

Phoenix Ew.

Harry wipes his nose with his arm.

Harry: Sorry, Ms. Evers Madame.

Gwen: Look, you're lucky to be around during the festival now go somewhere else, would you? Before I really call the cops besides this detective here?

Harry looked at something for Raven to notices and then walks away all funny drunk like.

Harry: Okay. See you later.

Gwen: I'm so sorry, Detective.

Gumshoe: Don't worry about it. He better be walking away.

Gumshoe throws the cloth down on the ground for the dog to smell it being so bad of a smell to pass out.

Maya: Who was that poor man?

Gwen: Don't mind him, he's really nice. We call him Harry Bum. We don't know much about the man, just wonder in town one day and we the people took him in; they say something happen to the one he loved and never came back for him after losing his home, job, and all the things to being a poor bum with no home left to go to. So we all take good care of him time to time. I mean the only thing he does is sleeping at the wrong spots and drinking.

Raven: How sad.

Gwen: Well, hard for some people to getting back on their feet. I just hope he does too.

Phoenix: More like he could use a makeover. (That guy reeks!)

Gwen: Yeah, that's a different story there.

The six didn't like the smell for Ema spotted something nearby.

Ema: Look over there!

They spotted a statue being big and made of iron-like metal of the Headless Horseman himself with the pumpkin head light up and the empty body was glowing from the candle within it.

Raven: Wow, The Headless Horseman himself…

Gwen: Yep, we know him to being scary but with Crane the new one now, all the townspeople pray and hope his spirit will rest in peace when we celebrate this every year. No luck so far.

Phoenix: And by that, you're only goal is to find proof if the ghost is real within the book and getting this person to clearing the Bones' name and knowing if he's real.

Gwen: That's why I need all of your help.

Soon they heard laughter from the people who knew him well in town as the mayor. Being Mayor Jacob Heirs himself being proud of his hometown, helping out others, with a nice suit, a hat, a funny white long beard, with glasses, and fancy tie and shoes to be walking around outside so much just to get the job done. Looks like Gwen knows him very well like he did with her parents a while back.

Jacob: Oh, goodie! If it isn't the urban legend researcher Gwen Evers. You finally return to us with help at long last.

Gwen: Nice seeing you again too, Mayor.

Jacob: Look, everybody! Gwen's back! This town shall be saved from the murderer on the run!

As the Mayor tells the people in town, they were happy to be seeing Gwen from the cheering and saying their hellos to her.

Gwen: Hey, you guys. I told you that I'll be back with some help.

Jacob: Then I welcome your friends and fans of Gwen's to our home of Tarrytown, New York. Home of the legendary Headless Horseman, scary isn't it? I'm Mayor Jacob Heirs. But call me Mayor if you like. You, good sir, must be the detective hire for the instigation.

Gumshoe and Jacob shook hands with each other as he shows his badge and paper report from his hometown to Jacob that his boss hired him for this as permission.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir! I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe on the case from my boss's orders, Ms. Evers herself who ask for my help, and with backup. At your service to serve the law.

Jacob: I see… Good man.

Phoenix and Raven don't think so to themselves.

Raven: That's not how we see him.

Phoenix: Agree. (Tell me something we don't know about Gumshoe.)

Jacob: And who are your partners here?

Maya introduces herself and so did Ema.

Ema: I'm Ema Skye's, science investigator in finding left over clues.

Maya: And I'm Maya Fey, Nick and Raven's partner of a medium with powers in contacting spirits.

Jacob was happy to be seeing someone with magical powers.

Jacob: Oh! Goodie! Ms. Evers, you sure found a good team here.

Gwen: Thank you.

Jacob: And you two?

Phoenix: I'm a defense ace attorney, Phoenix Wright, Mayor Sir.

Raven: And me too but also a hacker of solving murder mysteries like the one we'll so be doing. I'm Raven Strides.

Jacob: Ah, goodie. We got two attorneys on our side. One with skills and the other but with mysterious abilities, yes sir. I love this already. Any who, allow me to show you the area of where the murder took place for my other men on the force to confirm, then you're all good to go.

Jacob leads the five along with Gwen taking them to where a woman was killed at by some of the people believing it was the Headless Horseman being the real thing. Was it really…?

Raven: Take us to it, huh?

Phoenix: Excuse me, Mayor. Could you tell us where it is?

Gwen: Afraid we have to show you first before we can. It's for the best to know your way around by the Mayor's orders, just to be safe. I have to get permission too.

Raven: Is that the rules to this part of town?

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Kid! The Mayor's rules, we'll follow! Its best without getting ourselves into more trouble.

Raven gets the point coming from Gumshoe who was more worried than they were.

Raven: I think we get the point at hand, Mr. Detective. Relax.

Jacob just laughs after hearing everything happening.

Jacob: Ah, don't be. Ms. Evers' right. Just part of our job, no offense to any of you. Now follow me while I show and introduce you all to the people, and just in time for the festival coming up. I see you all met with Harry Bum, don't mind him the next time seeing the poor man. Shall we, Ms. Evers?

Gwen: Let's go. Time to put your skills to the test.

Maya was ready for anything.

Maya: Yeah! Let's go!

Ema: I'm ready.

Gumshoe: Lead the way!

The three caught up to the others once they started following Jacob.

Phoenix: Raven, you know who the person who was killed?

Raven looks it up on her laptop for any information.

Raven: Well, she did work for the same man researcher Gwen and her brother work for. That's it, not much background yet until we hear the rest from them. Sorry, Phoenix.

Phoenix: No its fine. We'll see the rest for ourselves.

Raven: You're right. (That is if we find anything about it.)

Walking around the neighbor town looking really nice like everyone in the area for Jacob enjoys the people to neat and great every day for the other five to see and Gwen saying hello to them from picture taking and autographs to giving some of her fans from her handwriting. During the walk, Jacob introduces them to each of the people working around the clock with one person cooking so much bakery of Halloween themes name Chef Gary who's a bit big but loves cooking all the way from Italy.

Jacob: That's Chef Gary, the best of the best baker we ever have. Though he eats a bit more than he can bake, he always does the best job to put smiles on people's faces once they eat his sweets. It's really good from a different country to here, just don't eat too many from this man.

Maya: Looks tasty.

Ema: And good to eat.

Maya and Ema look at all different types of sweets to making them hungry.

Maya: Nick! Get me some!

Raven pulls the girls away in time.

Raven: Later, later. We got work to do.

Phoenix: Maya, I think you should watch what you're eating the most.

Maya: Ha, ha, very funny. I can eat some sweets besides burgers you know.

Continue walking around, they then see a cleaning lady who works non-stop to keeping the place good and clean all over name Granny Crumbs who loves sweets too for a hard working elderly person who treats people as many grandchild's of her very own.

Jacob: Aw, there's Granny Crumbs. Reminds me of my lovely wife, good friends they are. She works a lot cleaning the whole place down without question to keeping some places nice looking.

Gumshoe: Hard working woman she is.

Jacob: Oh, you bet she is.

Lots of dusts were in the air to making people cough, covering their mouths, and Phoenix sneezing like crazy for Raven to helping him out.

Raven: You okay, Phoenix?

Phoenix blows his nose to getting all the burgers out of him.

Phoenix: A bit too hard working if you ask me.

Walking around some more for them, someone else doing a lot of science work of a woman wearing white and a lab coat name 'Professor' Ami Sprites 'her nickname being' with glasses on, her hair hold up, and also a hard working woman who can be really smart on what she does best.

Ami: Oh, Mayor! Hi! Just finish multiplying some things to being put up, almost done here!

Jacob: Good! Keep up the good work!

Ema: Another scientist like me…? So cool.

Gwen: She the smartest woman with science skills in town name Ami Sprites. A loving mother, who's smart, works hard, with a wonderful husband on business and a good son who likes to know things his way on what's real and what's not just like me, we have some parts in common but we're stil good friends.

Jacob: Oh, yes. She's really good. Don't know what we do without her. Let us keep on going this way please.

Kept on walking, the six have finally arrive to the spot of the crime scene for a lot of cops standing by for looking up some clues left out, the dead body being covered up, where it was founded, yellow tape everywhere, and questioning other people on what was going on a few days ago when it happened. No leads so far but a man in black with a deadly sharp weapon with a black horse was wondering around laughing in an evil way along with a woman in white was nowhere to be found. For any of the two.

Gwen: Well, here it is as promise.

Jacob lets the cops know that help as arrive with Gumshoe aiding them to have a look around.

Gumshoe: Okay, you guys. Be on your best behavior and stay close to me. That goes for you too, kid.

Phoenix: But we were hired to do this too like you are.

Gumshoe: Just do it so we won't get into trouble, pal.

Raven: Sure…Blame us the most besides embarrassing yourself.

Jacob: Okay, boys. Here's the help we're getting here all thanks to Ms. Evers' helping us out. Please let them in, they know what they're doing.

Gwen: We have a detective, scientist instigator, two lawyers for one being a mystery solver, and a psychic person.

The cops were amazed seeing the five in person to allow them to have a look around.

Jacob: All good, go on in. Just don't touch the evidences unless you have gloves on. Don't want to get sick now.

Raven: Thank you again, Mayor.

Gwen: Let us investigate, you guys.

It was time for Gumshoe to getting some information about the victim from the other cops, while Ema uses her spray luminal to finding some left over blood, and Phoenix and Raven both look at the left over's from the body was lying down inside of a body bag for Raven to scan everything on her laptop. It was an elderly woman in a maid outfit.

Phoenix: (So this is where the victim was killed. By the looks of it, she lost a lot of blood from losing a limp.) Got anything about this person, Raven?

Raven got some information.

Raven: I did. Her name was Madame Rachel, also known as Rachel Simon. She was some maid working for someone at some mansion being real good and in a relationship; cause of death was a hack-n-slash to the head.

Phoenix: But her head was still attached when she was murder.

Raven: She was, it was her arm that got cut right off to getting hit from the neck which she tried blocking it. Only to have the lost of blood to ending her from her neck bleeding like crazy to the missing arm from a very sharp object.

Judging by the way Raven described it, seeing Rachel was running away from the Headless Horseman to being cut and hit to going down and lying on her stomach after she fell down. Being true and losing blood all over the solid ground.

Phoenix: By the looks of it, you're right.

Maya sneaks up behind Phoenix to say something.

Maya: Right as always, Raven.

Gwen: So you say… Madame Rachel…

It looks like Gwen knew the person, but before Raven and Phoenix could ask her some questions; Jacob had something to say to her that he almost forgot to tell her.

Jacob: Oh, Gwen, sorry that you had to find out.

Gwen sighed for she didn't think this would go so far.

Gwen: It's fine. I was gone a lot to find out someone who was close to my boss to end up like this. Horrible…

Jacob: Well, yes besides that we have one in mind. The book of the Bones' Family you're looking for of their daily lives, the diary itself… The people of this neighborhood and I were thinking that it was time to stop.

This surprises Gwen to getting upset about once Jacob said it to her for it sounded important for her to finding it so badly.

Phoenix: Diary of the Bones' Family?

Gwen: What!? But why? Sr. Washers and I are getting closer to the truth!

Jacob: Now, now. It's not that we don't want you to; it just…There's no point to keep the town we love so much as a history to us all to be hidden. No hard feelings to you and your boss, we hope.

Gwen: Look! I promise for my parents that I complete the goal in seeing the true tale of the Headless Horseman no matter what! Even if Berry doesn't, then I will!

Raven and Phoenix stops Gwen in time before she was about to do something crazy-like.

Phoenix: Ms Evers, control yourself!

Raven: Just take it easy. Look, about this Madame Rachael…

Gwen: She was my boss's fiancé and co-worker maid.

Shocking truth there.

Phoenix: Hold on! This lady was in love with your boss!?

Gwen: Yeah… She was a nice woman who loved working for Sr. Washers and me for a long time. A shame, this broke his heart the most.

Raven: Sorry to hear.

Maya: Well, I didn't know she was in love with your boss!

Phoenix: (Try telling us sooner next time!)

Gwen goes up to Jacob to saying something big.

Gwen: Listen, Mayor! I'm continuing my work in finding it for my family's legend! Like it or not!

Jacob was freaking out to calming Gwen down a bit.

Jacob: Oh, dear! Please, Gwen! Calm down!

Gumshoe and Ema knew they had to step in next to stopping something before it gets way out of hand.

Gumshoe: Ah, sir? If you wouldn't mind giving some autopsy report all about the victim would be nice so we can work around these areas any time we want?

Ema: If you be so kind to? I also need to find traces of blood or fingerprints left out.

Jacob moves slowly away from Gwen with a smile on his face while sweating so much to changing the subject.

Jacob: Oh, yes. Here you go, Detective! And yes, you may look around. But remember, gloves if you'll touch these things thank you. Now if you excuse me… We'll talk more later on, Ms. Ever!

Jacob goes off in a hurry after giving the profiles to Gumshoe and Ema uses her skills with gloves to have a look around, using both her powder of finding left over fingers prints and a spray bottle to finding left over blood for she was good doing it all at once.

Gwen: Mayor! Wait!

Gwen couldn't say anything to Jacob so she stayed with the other five to look around the crime scene but she still needed to find some answers on the missing diary that she really wanted to find.

Raven: Hey, Gwen, no worries. I mean do you want to talk about the book if you really want to find it so badly?

Gwen was about to say something until Gumshoe spoke up while waving the profiles in his hands.

Gumshoe: Ha! I got it, the autopsy-!

That's when Raven takes it real quick to scanning it on her laptop for a copy to be made.

Raven: Thank you, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe: Ah, come on, kid! You stole my thunder!

Raven gives Gumshoe the papers back for panicking over nothing.

Raven: Relax, it's safe.

Gumshoe: Whatever…

Ema finishes on her end.

Ema: Got it! Raven; help me analyze the finger prints and blood for me!

Raven: You got it, Ema!

Raven got scanning the finger prints that Ema got left out and the blood too, one at a time.

Phoenix: Looks like we're doing well on this case.

Maya: By the looks of it. Let's see Ema's skills in action and the autopsy report!

Phoenix: Take it easy, Maya, we will.

Gwen had another thing in mind.

Gwen: Wait! Let's do it back at my place. Sr. Washers' probably waiting for me since Berry left him for his other work he's doing. So let's go.

Raven: Why?

Gwen: Don't want to get the others mix in to be a panic mode so it's best to do the rest back at my place. Trust me. I'll tell you the rest about the book in a bit.

Gumshoe agrees with Gwen.

Gumshoe: She's right! Don't want anyone else we don't know of getting involved.

Raven: We might as well then. Lead us the way, Gwen.

Phoenix: And the Mayor?

Gwen: All talk and no show. He's harmless really. Come on.

Ema: Okay!

Maya: Come on, you guys!

Maya and Ema rush to where Gwen was leading them, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Raven to the area where she and her boss live in to talk and seeing more on what they got from the murder scene. For Gumshoe had one thing to say before he left.

Gumshoe: Hey! Better let us see this place more! Me or my friends! Got it!?

They understood to allow them in doing so at anytime.

Gumshoe: Good. Be seeing you guys around!

Gumshoe catching up with the others, Gwen tries to suck it up on what Jacob told her for she didn't want the others to seeing her upset, not even the three people they met on the way. Knowing to Raven something was up about the diary Jacob mentioned that she had to know more about, and so did Phoenix. On their way there, Maya sense something strange for the woman in white appears before her to stop and looked very sad and was looking at something from afar like she knows something was wrong to getting someone or something back. For Maya stares at the woman until she looks at her for she knows that she can see and hear her crying. Freaking out, she then sees Mia's face trying to tell her an important thing but it didn't last long.

Mia: (Maya! Nick, Raven, and the others in town are in grave danger! Find the false spirit and save-!)

Maya then comes too again for both the woman and Mia's spirit were both gone with no traces of them to be found anywhere.

Maya: Huh? (I knew I felt something weird. There is a spirit, a sad one. And the other…Could've been my Sister, wouldn't it…?)

Maya seeing she was way behind, tries catching up to the other five in time as fast as she could.

Maya: Ah! Nick! You Guys! Wait for me, will ya!?

Finally caught up…Gwen takes Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya with their things on foot to her place to be a nice looking neighborhood with good homes and people living there for her home was big for some people to be renting them as well. All light blue and white color, many water fountains of the Headless Horseman all over, the yard nice looking, three floors from the looks of it from the outside to guess on, and a big backyard with a good pool and high fences.

Gwen: Well, this is my home. More like my parents for Sr. Washers to rent as Berry and I take care of the place. What do you guys think of it?

Raven: It does look nice.

Gumshoe: No fair! The famous urban legend researcher got a good home but me!

Raven: (Because you keep screwing up on your job to not getting paid so much.)

The two girls Ema and Maya liked it and Phoenix was amazed from it.

Phoenix: Beats more to where Raven and I live in.

Gwen opens the door as she uses the speakers to let her boss know that she has returned.

Gwen: Ah, come on now. Time to show you around so we can get down to real business. Hello! Sr. Washers! I'm back with the people you told me to bring over here to help us out.

Once Gwen talked, a noise was made allowing the front door to unlock and open automatically for the others to go inside.

Ema: Amazing tech. you two have here.

Raven: Wish I had one for our place back home.

Gwen then allowed the others to come into her place looking normal on the inside too.

Gwen: Well, let's go. Make yourselves at home with plenty of room while I'll go get Sr. Washers from his office. Come on in.

While Gwen went to go get her boss as Phoenix, Raven, Ema, Maya, and Gumshoe looked around all over for it was big with a huge window on the front, a small bathroom, a bedroom with another big bathroom and a very big closet, huge laundry, along with a kitchen, living room next it, a garage outside next to the nice looking back yard, upstairs with another room, with three other spare rooms, a bathroom, and another bathroom in the bigger with the another big window of the front, and lots of offices mix in with a library. Along with a huge painting on the wall of three people in it. For it was nice for them to stay in for helping out Gwen and Washers in return for they liked it.

Maya: Wow… Look at this place.

Ema: It's huge!

Gumshoe: You sure this isn't the real library or a hotel?

Ema: Don't be silly, Detective, just someone famous lives here. Like they own an office and rental rooms.

Gumshoe: Oh! I knew that…

So Gumshoe says so as an excuse. Maya then comes across the big art picture frame as she was wondering around the house.

Maya: A painting of three people from long ago…? Hmm…

Raven: What are you looking at, Maya?

Maya: This painting on the wall.

Maya points out for Raven to see along with Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe too.

Raven: Nice looking painting Gwen's boss's has.

Phoenix knows something was up with Maya as she felt something very strange about it along with seeing the spirit of the woman and Mia's lately.

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya gets a closer look at the painting.

Maya: This painting… I have seen this woman in white.

Raven points it out.

Raven: Her?

Maya: Yes. I saw her bunch of times today and my Sister. I Don't know why…

Gumshoe and Ema recognizes the woman.

Ema: Detective, look! Isn't that-!?

Gumshoe: Hey! That's the lady the kid and I saw yesterday on the streets!

The other three were shock to be hearing this from the two.

Phoenix: (It is!?)

Raven: No way… What does this all mean? Maya, I think your powers are getting stronger.

Maya: Now that I think about it, I'm been training so much. So I might be seeing spirits, more to this area though.

This was important for the others to keep in mind.

Gumshoe: I just hope more back up will lend us a hand on this case. I'm good; I still need some company a bit for more credit here.

Raven: Yep, we might be dealing with something huge of the killer being the real Crane as the new Headless Horseman if Maya's right about all of this.

Phoenix: Don't tell you believe in ghost, do you, Raven?

Raven had trouble believing in that part a bit, but Maya's powers in seeing Mia's spirit a lot was real.

Raven: I'm not so sure yet. Well, Mia's spirit and such, just never dealt with this problem. This looks like a big murder mystery to being solved. You know? (Wish I can say the same thing about Phoenix's opinion as well.)

Then Gwen comes back into the room pushing a wheelchair of an old man who looked important for it was none other than 'Sir' McNeil B.B. Washers. Looked old with some issue with his body, wore a bathrobe, slippers, long heavy pants, and loved working to bring some proof or made from many books around in his wheelchair for he had trouble walking a bit unless a walking stick and couldn't talk but thinking better. For Gwen was his voice to speak a bit as she and her brother cared for the man like their parents did. He was the famous urban legend researcher who too wanted to prove that the Headless Horseman was real. For the other five see Sr. Washers in person.

Gwen: I'm back and boy do we have a lot to talk about.

Raven: Who's the old man, Gwen?

Gwen: This is my boss Sir McNeil B.B. Washers of the urban legend researcher businesses. Sir, these are the people you wanted me to find. A detective name Dick Gumshoe, scientist researcher Ema Skye, medium psychic from the temple of the Fey family of women Maya Fey, and two attorneys Phoenix Wright a defense ace lawyer and his girlfriend Raven Strides who loves solving murder mysteries by hacking into them.

Sr. Washers just mumble and cough for the others were surprise in seeing another famous person face to face who was smarter than he looks. As he waves to them a little with his hand.

Gwen: It's his way in saying hello.

Raven: Ah… Okay…? Hi.

Phoenix: (Is he for real?) Please to meet you, Sr. Washers.

Washers then leads against Gwen's ear to say something for her to understand and say it back to the others.

Gwen: Of course. Sir. Washers welcomes all of you to our place. We have a lot to talk about the case at hand and the book we're looking for so please have a seat.

Maya: The diary you mean?

Gwen: Yes. Now let's all sit down with the report we got from the crime scene to know what we're dealing with first, shall we?

Everyone sits down as Gwen moved Washers up a bit in the living room with lots of books they brought to showing them. Lots to learn about and what Maya was seeing lately for Gumshoe and Ema to know it wasn't a trick, it was real.

Raven: Well, this should be fun, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix: Either way, no murderer will get away with this false tale to being true. We'll prove it somehow.

Raven and Phoenix hold hands with each other.

Raven: Couldn't agree with you more.

Phoenix: (The only way we'll be getting more answers and the mysterious book is by hearing the stories between Sr. Washers here and Ms. Ever. We need to get some leads to start off.)

This might be a long talk for them to getting things started on their biggest case ever. For more to come in aiding them as well – from another cop, a famous person with someone backing him up, with two photographers, and one more wearing a long coat in red making his own appearances later on… For one pumpkin was lid up on its own as a horse from afar was heard and belonging to the Headless Horseman was nearby the nice neighbor hood town.


	4. Chapter 3 – Hidden Secrets within Diary

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #3 – Hidden Secrets within a Diary

Getting to Gwen's place 'who once belong to both her and her brother Berry growing up there with their parents' a nice looking house where she and her boss Sr. Washers work and live in along with a rental place as Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe had a lot to talk about as they sat down together in a group of the living room area. With many things to ask… About the Bones' family past, more about the Headless Horseman, the missing diary Gwen needs to find badly, the blood and fingerprints left out, the history of Madame Rachael who was in love with Washers, and what cause her to being killed.

Doing so won't be so easy to listen to besides Maya hearing and seeing spirits such as Mia and some mysterious woman as Gumshoe and Ema saw and heard yesterday on the streets, Raven still wishes to know from her favorite researcher Gwen on why Jacob wanted her to stop finding the diary with many secrets in clearing the Bones' name. Raven speaks up first.

Raven: Okay, Gwen. Try starting at the beginning on the questions we're about to ask you at a time. That is if it's alright with you.

Gwen didn't mind answers any types of questions at all for she looks at Sr. Washers as he nodded yes and allow her to speak with his help in it too.

Gwen: Not at all. Ask away. We got from that and parts of evidences to be told about. Go ahead and speak up.

Phoenix: Thank you, Ms. Evers. How long have both you and your boss been working together along with your brother?

Raven: Seeing that you parents did before you two did.

Washers then whispers to Gwen's ear to say something for her to saying it back to the others.

Gwen: He knew my Father like another second father to him, knowing he had skills of photo evidences to my Mom getting the word out if a urban creatures were real or not. The three were a team until my brother Berry and I join with them after, through all of our years working, we found other things being faked with proof and being a big hit in magazines being a big seller to us. Sr. Washers here gives out the list and we take care of it. But over the years he knew that one thing was real known as the Headless Horseman himself with many more secrets, so that's my next big goal. Berry however does his part on his end for proof though he's against it, but not for Sr. Washers and me. We know. Berry was suppose to come back for more proof of wondering spirits you guys heard the other day, things just gotten so crazy. I hope he's alright wherever he is now.

Gwen looked upset about Berry's whereabouts today if he was still working by his sister and their boss at times.

Phoenix: And your boss, he's not…? You know…

Gwen gets what Phoenix was trying to say to her about Washers condition.

Gwen: Oh! No, he has a terrible fracture in his leg from breaking it only for a wheel chair or a walking stick he's able to walk around. He can still think, write, take care of himself with a few things when needed from his butler or the maids working for him, but… He can't speak. After his accident from the fall in breaking his leg, also hit his voice box from the bad impact fall. You know, landing the wrong way. Lucky to still be alive, Sr. Washers can't speak ever again, only to bring our work to life is what made us big. Only he can speak silently and barely for me to understand him and read people's lips. Pretty cool, huh? I didn't want it any other way. Since our parents were killed, Berry and I decided for Washers to live with us as we cared for him and continue on our work. I love doing it every day, Sr. Washers' like another grandfather to me in my family.

Washers nodded again to be speak the truth too.

Maya: I hope your brother's okay.

Gwen will fine know that she has been through a lot.

Gwen: It's fine. I'm sure he'll be fine on what he's still doing in his line of work. So what else you guys wanted to ask us?

It was time for Raven to ask about the diary that Gwen and Washers wanted to find so badly that was somewhere in their hometown.

Raven: So about the diary you guys really need to find…

Phoenix: The Mayor seems to be certain for you to stop. We were wondering what was all that about.

Gwen: Sr. Washers?

Gwen turns to her boss for he whispers to her again to telling them the whole thing.

Gwen: You see the painting on the wall?

Gwen points out to them about the portrait drawing.

Gumshoe: Yeah, the woman Ema and I saw on the streets and some weird laughing noise it was making.

Ema: I doubt it was from the woman ghost, Detective Gumshoe.

Gumshoe freaks out knowing there were two ghosts, and not just one of them.

Gumshoe: Don't tell me there were two!?

Maya: Possibility here… Huh?

Maya felt something in her robe to grab out, while that was happening Gwen explains the woman in the painting being the wondering spirit Ema and Gumshoe spotted.

Gwen: That person in the painting is my great, great aunt who married my great, great uncle. Katrina herself the Wiccan.

Meaning it was a healing magic person, opposite to a witch back in the old days.

Ema: No way!

Gumshoe: She was what now!?

Phoenix: She was a witch?

Raven: No, Phoenix, witches cast spells, try eating people, look ugly, created chaos in the villages, ride on broom sticks, and made people all mess up trying to kill women that weren't one of them.

Phoenix: So what's a Wiccan?

Gwen: Well, Wiccans are healers that were born half witch and half human meaning they were good in beating the bad ones. Katrina was one of them for both Crane and Brom to fall in love with. For she was beautiful, kind, and uses her skills in magic to heal the sick and protected the villagers she lived with from the evil ones with protected spells she place for everyone and the animals even for a lot of other men who loved her. Because of her work, Brom wrote a lot about his life and hers within a diary containing lots of secrets left out for those in the Bones family that was safely hidden somewhere for it shall know the secrets, truths, and healing ingredients to carry on from within them. If they have the Wiccan blood like Katrina did, like yours truly.

Maya: Well, that makes much sense now.

Meaning Wiccans were good and witches were bad. The next was to ask about the diary that was very important for both Gwen and Washers to find.

Phoenix: I guess we now know a bit more about this Katrina person and this new ghost being her real lover was all about.

Raven: Not to mention that night turned poor Crane's soul into the new Headless Horseman. And about the diary? Can you tell us more about it, Gwen?

It did had something to with it after Gwen told the story so far, Washers whispers to her to telling them more.

Gumshoe: I'm surprise Ms. Evers can understand Sr. Washers' mumbling.

Ema: Well, some people have a special gift in learning how.

Gumshoe didn't think that part through.

Gumshoe: Oh! Yes, I knew that.

Gwen then told them about the diary of a picture in the history books to showing the five on what it looks like and what Bones and Katrina had a long time ago.

Gwen: See this picture here?

Gwen points it out.

Raven: It's Katrina holding a book with Brom, right?

Gwen: Yes. It's a diary of all their histories they did, to the good old times until the day Bromes went down under to leaving his remaining things behind after Katrina was murder from the new Headless Horseman. All gone but the book, for my great uncle left it somewhere for the remaining family being Berry and I, the only two in finding it and for Sr. Washers to study upon it in showing proof on what really happened and clearing our family name; only clue I can tell was left from this pen-like feather of an eagle left out in this box in ink showed it was hidden in this area somewhere well. I tried looking at digging up from the statue of the Sleepy Horseman in town, but no luck.

Gwen not only told them where she thought the diary might have be hidden underneath the statue, but shows them the feather that Brome and Katrina written with. Maya swings the item back and forth many times.

Maya: Hmm… Nothing's happening.

Ema: What do you mean, Maya?

Maya: Is this pen magic like a wand?

Maya mistaken the pen being a wand too, it wasn't.

Gwen: What? No! No! It just a pen! Please be more careful.

Maya hands Gwen the pen back.

Maya: Sorry…

Phoenix: Seriously, Maya.

Maya: I thought it might have been the other key to this case.

Raven: You were saying, Gwen? Besides the pen was left out and no luck of the diary hidden under ground both you and Washers thought that might have be there?

The talk still continues on.

Gwen: Well, with this pen Berry and I found, we knew right away from Sr. Washers' researching proved the diary was somewhere in this area. We need to look harder to say the least involving the proof of the Headless Horseman being real and the murders happening. Poor Ms. Rachael, too soon for her to leave us…

So far so good, leaving Phoenix and Raven to ask Gwen about Washers' former lover who was killed.

Phoenix: Speaking of the victim, was she important to you and your boss?

Washers stared at Gwen again to whisper in responding again.

Gwen: Well, in truth Ms. Rachael was never married over the years being a sweet and friendly elderly woman, she was a house keeper for many other buildings to keep on working so hard, such as Sr. Washers took her in, cared for the man since the accident happened but the two fell in love with each other, like another member to soon be in our family. Thought of getting married in four months until… You know…

Sad for Gwen to talk about but more to Washers crying a little again for her to care and the other five felt bad for the two.

Gumshoe: Talk about a heart break there, pal.

Raven tries cheering her favorite celebrate up.

Raven: Sorry we brought it up to you two again.

Gwen checked on Washers, showing that he was fine to be cheered her up more than he needed to.

Gwen: Thank you, Sr. Washers, and thank you, Raven, I'll be fine, both of us will. Ms. Rachael was really a very sweet person who got herself into something at a bad timing. She was suppose to run something for Sr. Washers and come right back, meeting her faith to end from the murderer. My Boss took a while to letting her go and moving on by continuing his work, it was hard for both Berry and I too for him to continue on and for me to find a lot more proof on the Headless Horseman being real.

Raven: In other words, Rachael was at the wrong place, at the wrong time ending her life so soon. Am I correct?

Raven tries getting everything down on her laptop and to getting some clues they might need for later on from typing really fast and taking photos lots of photos of. Leaving another question to being asked from the others.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Ema, have you found any leads, fingerprints, or blood left at the crime scene? And about the autopsy report you got, Gumshoe?

Ema and Gumshoe try getting the things out to show everyone on what they got so far.

Ema: Oh, right! What Luck too, I got both some fingerprints that I found at the crime scene and left over blood. And yep. It belongs to the victim's.

Raven scans both the blood and fingerprints to double check, showing it was Rachael's DNA on the two.

Raven: She's right!

Ema: Science is the key in solving everything. It would seem Rachael was holding on to something really tightly leaving her fingerprints all over and some blood scattered wide on the grounds. By the looks of it…

Raven: She was hack-n-slash from a heavy object to swing and took a good whip on her. Ouch. Bad way to die.

On what Raven and Ema were saying the way Rachael was killed is true.

Maya: Makes sense. And you, Detective?

Gumshoe had trouble getting the folder filled with the report out of his jacket pocket without ripping it.

Raven: Please tell me you didn't drop it back in town…?

Gumshoe drops it meaning he has found it safely while hanging in his jacket.

Gumshoe: Ha! Right here! I had it with me all along.

Raven: I can see that…Now give it here!

Raven snatches out of Gumshoe's hand to have a better look at the autopsy report.

Gumshoe: Hey!

Raven: Thank you. Okay, so what Ema said on how the blood belonging to Rachael splatters on the ground…My guess is from the amount and how far it did spread… She must've been attacked from one of the sides being either left or right.

Phoenix: Really?

Raven: From the looks on how the body was lying down and the where blood came out of. Like a huge water wave of some kind, use a huge weapon to being cut down. Maybe a sword or an axe… Am I right, Mr. Detective?

Gwen: If so please tell us.

Gumshoe tells everyone the rest on how Rachael was killed.

Gumshoe: Here's what I got from the other cops so listen up, kid, that goes for the rest of you guys along with Ms. Evers and her boss. Ms. Rachael and Sr. Washers were about to be married in a few months for she worked for him after his accident to still be famous for they had a happier life; she left place to pick up a few things at the store one night for lately people in the neighborhood found a lot of animals being killed and left from one yard after another with their heads cut off. She only had to go in and out but came across on what a few witnesses reported to the Mayor of a man dress in black, carrying a deadly sharp weapon while riding on a black horse, and holding within his other hand was a light up pumpkin, and strike Ms. Rachael's down. The cause of death was losing a lot of blood. The next morning once Ms. Evers and her boss here got the bad news was really hard…

Gwen finish saying the rest on what happen about her, Sr. Washers, and Berry was with them during the time.

Gwen: That's right! Berry and I heard about the man in black and finding the proof of the real Headless Horseman for some people to praise about and others to find the murderer who was ruining our good name in our hometown. It was no doubt that a sword he used for Berry and I to getting more proof on our work, once Sr. Washers heard to soon take time in moving on since his future wife passed away, we had to do this. Still no word from my brother, it's up to the both of us into getting more help. For Sr. Washers got you guys for me to get and bring back here.

Maya: At the wrong timing during a festival coming up-! (Huh? Now I know there's something in my robe poking out, but what…?)

As Maya was trying to get that something out knowing it wasn't hers, Phoenix and Raven understood how and why Gwen got them to come along in this case.

Phoenix: That explains everything. Wait, which case did you hear both Raven and I were doing?

Gwen: The DL-6 and SL-9 cases. Between getting the remaining Blue Swordfish members and cracking down the Shadower being the mean prosecutor using his own student was a big hit. Besides getting him, a spy of a once chief police member, a movie producer using the mafia, a salesman being someone blackmailing you, and a rat taking false photos was a big hit. Leaving Raven here to finding her mother in a deep coma with her father still missing is something and still finding the leader will be much harder to track down. I mean it is, right?

Gwen was excited to know more, leaving Phoenix and Raven to have too much from it after surviving many times from death, including Gumshoe and Maya the most and Ema with Lana were saved that time too.

Phoenix: Yeah… (Believe me, Ms. Evers, you don't want to know what we been through!)

Maya: I was almost dead…

Ema: Raven almost gotten killed because of me.

Gumshoe: So many times involving the kid I was suppose to protect!

Gwen and Washers were both very confused for Raven to explain to the two of them better within her own words.

Raven: Forgive them, Gwen, we just been through so much. That's why they're like this.

Gwen: Oh, I see…

Maya had trouble getting that something out of her robes for Phoenix to ask what was going on.

Phoenix: Ah, Maya? What are you doing?

Maya gets it out to holding it in her hands all big, bright, red, and shining to be as big as her palm

Maya: I got it!

Phoenix: Huh!?

Raven: What is it? A rock?

Ema: No, it's red, big, and shiny! Maybe it's a gem of some kind.

Gumshoe: It looks more like a pumpkin to me.

The five look at it thing Maya was holding.

Phoenix: Maya? Where did you get that? I mean what is it anyway?

Maya: I not so sure either. It appeared out of my robe when I bumped into something on the way here. This is more like a jewel of red being a type of ruby, feeling real, and looks like a pumpkin head.

Raven scans it too being another big clue.

Raven: Maybe it fell that's being hung around town as a design.

Gwen gets a closer look for she looks at Sr. Washers and knowing it does look very strange unlike anything else in town.

Gwen: Yes, yes. Wow! You're right, Sr. Washers! Maya, you just found the first clue in my urban legend research.

Maya and everyone else was surprise to hear.

Phoenix and Raven: She did!?

Ema: Maya did?

Gumshoe: Who would've thought…?

Maya points to her knowing this was indeed a big surprise even more on her.

Maya: You mean me? I found something special, this thing? But what is it?

Gwen holds the gem for she didn't think it wouldn't be real until now.

Gwen: Why this hear the rare gem known as the Bloody Jack.

Phoenix, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe moved away a bit but Raven thinking it was a murder weapon of some kind.

Raven: Ah… Guys?

Phoenix: A… Bloody Jack…?

Gwen: Relax, it's a nickname. It just a gem, see?

Gwen bangs the item on the table showing that it was harmless.

Maya: Too close.

Raven: Thinking it was a weapon? Please.

Gwen: Any who…The Bloody Jack, the shape of the Pumpkin King himself of Halloween was hand crafted by the person who made Halloween from a real ruby gem into a pumpkin head skull like. It says from the person who finds it and holds on to it, shall find the most important thing right in front of you, it was luck. But it also said for rumors, it was found when the night Crane and his horse were killed after passing the bridge for the Headless Horseman manage to reach out to them to being burned alive; only the hat and the gem was left out and made by Katrina's hands and her tears in Wiccan magic within the woman that Brom never knew about either. Thanks to that luck has the memories of the diary was hidden somewhere in town.

It made sense now why Maya needed to come along with Phoenix and Raven.

Maya: So it belongs to me? Wow…

Gwen: Besides your psychic powers in seeing and hearing spirits to control, this will be yours to hold on to.

Raven: That's why you needed her to come with it.

Gwen: You two told me she has been training, right? So she'll be useful.

Phoenix: Without causing trouble maybe.

Maya got mad.

Maya: Nick! I do not!

Raven and Phoenix didn't think so on what they seen and that she does at times.

Maya: At least I got powers. I've been training hard to aiding you from my Sister's help.

Gwen: Now, Maya, remember don't lose that. Okay?

Maya liked the Bloody Jack to hold to in keeping it.

Maya: I won't! Lucky me, huh you guys?

Raven: It is pretty cool of you, Maya. Gwen, you don't mind if we get some of this information down, right?

Gwen: Go ahead. Just don't take the pen, scan it if you like to.

Raven: Will do.

Phoenix: Good leads leaving us.

Phoenix forgot that this case was a very long way to go.

Ema: Only the beginning really.

Phoenix: I knew that, Ema.

Raven hacks to taking photos and scanning clues for they got some of the things between the feather pen was used for writing in the diary, who the victim's background of the autopsy, how Rachael was killed, histories a bit about Gwen, Berry, and Sr. Washers, the painting of the Bones family portrait, why finding the diary was so important, proof the Headless Horseman was real, spirits of Katrina to contact along with Crane too, and the Bloody Jack gem that Maya found to use and hold on to. All was good so far as the case was about to begin.

Raven: Done and done.

Sr. Washers smiles for Gwen was happy to have the others to aiding them in this case.

Gwen: I know. Sr. Washers, this is good for us. We will win this and finding the truth.

Phoenix then talks things through on what to do next during the investigation.

Phoenix: So we know the cause the death, reasoning, the clues we gather so far, and the weird things of this made up Headless Horseman spirit to this Katrina ghost wondering around. Our next step is having another look around the area with all the help and skills we got.

Raven: And what we can get. Not to mention some suspects in mind. (Speaking of Gwen's brother, weird for him to not show his face at a time like this.)

Raven thought it was very weird for someone having the same goal like Gwen did and who wasn't around yet which he should be.

Phoenix: I think that'll be our next goal then.

Ema: Okay!

Gumshoe: Finally, some detective work to be done.

Raven: Agreed. Gwen, you wish to help us out?

Gwen was more than happy to.

Gwen: Alright! I get to be in on a case! I'm in! Don't worry, sir, I'll be sure to report to you everything that I can gather back to you. And if my so excuse of a brother of mine shows up later on to finally helping me out, please let me know.

Sr. Washers nodded a yes knowing he'll do just that and will do his part in helping out as well on the case at hand.

Gwen: Good to go for him and I and hopefully Berry too when he finally shows up.

Raven: Then we're good. We'll start once we settle in…

Before Raven could say anything, a weird noise was made in the room for it was coming from Maya being a bit hungry as always.

Raven: Ah…

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya covers her stomach with her hands of embarrassment.

Gwen: Guess someone's hungry.

Maya: Hey! Don't blame me just because I'm hungry. Got anything to eat, Gwen?

Phoenix: (Try not to be rude to our guess, Maya.)

Gwen laughs and so did Ema, Gumshoe, and Raven.

Gwen: Sure I do. Also I should take you guys to Chef Gary, not only he makes sweets, he makes great healthy meals to fill you up. I'll get something we can eat and we'll plan out the rest of our work.

Maya: And Gary's?

Gwen: I'll get to that. Don't you worry.

As Gwen went to go get something to eat for Maya to wait for the food with Washers going back to work in his office; Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, and Ema unpack their things for each of the rooms they'll be sleeping in. Phoenix and Raven will be together, as Ema and Maya get bunk beds, and Gumshoe having his own room. For they needed to rest and think hard on what to do next since Gwen will be going with them to Washers working hard on his end while waiting for Berry to return to them; just then Maya spotted someone outside from the big window in the kitchen for she thought of seeing things, she wasn't for it was Katrina's ghost again. She jumps up seeing it and from the picture Gumshoe and Ema did as well to see for herself since she saw her looking sad and scared.

Maya: No way… Katrina… You are a ghost…

Maya then sees an image of Mia appearing before her eyes with Katrina's spirit to freak out about in her reaction from the eyes.

Maya: Sis!? (What's going on here!?)

Maya had to see this for herself to go running outside of the house and follow the spirit of Katrina to seeing on why Mia was there too.

Gwen: Maya, you're getting so hungry to talking to yourself? The sandwich is almost done… Huh? Maya? Where are you going!?

Gwen tries calling out to Maya for she was running through the back yard and enters into the forest not knowing that the killer might be around to watch out for. She waves to Gwen while running off on her own.

Maya: Gwen! Its fine! I saw the ghost of Katrina just now and my Sister too! Tell Raven and Nick that I'll be right back!

Gwen: Bu the killer-! Headless Horseman-! Oh, this is bad.

Maya entering deeper in the woods, soon lost Katrina for she tried calling out to her over and over again until she disappeared within seconds, Maya couldn't see her anymore and not seeing where she was going to run into the tree really hard.

Maya: Oof! Ouchie! That hurts!

Maya rubs her head from the hit she took to being alright. Seeing she was a bit further from the house, she didn't loss her way to have another look around for any signs of any wondering spirits and Mia's too no matter how hard she looked, nothing was there but animals.

Maya: Hey! Katrina's ghost!? Where did you go!? Hello!

But still no luck on Maya's end, just then she turns around and sees Mia's spirit standing before her to falling to the ground speechless for she didn't know what to say, while Gwen had to find Maya or getting the others to helping her out, Mia floats closer to her little sister to smiles for Maya could say one thing out of her mouth.

Maya: Si… S…Sis?

Maya didn't know what to do next seeing Mia Fey's spirit for the Bloody Jack was glowing up and so was something else more life like coming around the woods for the animals to run away from in fear, including half the neighborhood dog freaking out. For another spirit was nearby only to be an evil looking one for Maya to get herself into, and another living being spying on her. What is going on in this area? Does both Gwen and Washers know anything about it as well? How will Phoenix, Raven, and the others know about the Headless Horseman and the diary is really real or not?

Mia: (Hi, Maya.)


	5. Chapter 4 – Incoming Spirit Warnings

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #4 – Incoming Spirit Warnings

With so many things going around for Gwen joining with Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe to finding proof of the Headless Horseman being real in town that took Sr. Washer's fiancé away from knowing their job of clues o far… A feather pen, the portrait of Katrina and the Bones family with Brom in it, why the diary was so important, autopsy of the victim, and Maya found the Bloody Jack for she can see and hear spirits from Katrina to Mia her sister to see in the woods for Gwen to go find her. Also where could her brother Berry be at a time like this? So many things to happen for staying at the place in getting the plan in mind more later on and some help coming around for them real soon. With a few things for Maya being all alone in the woods one ghost being normal while the other being something not so normal, what will happen to her next…?

Back at the house, as Mr. Washers was working in his office…Gumshoe was getting his work down to report back to the other police station back in California by phone, as Ema relax to telling Lana was going on while working on her science things, and for both Phoenix and Raven were hanging around the room knowing what they should do next on their big case to solve also having the room all to themselves. Good for Phoenix being with the woman he loves so much and for Raven too for the only guy she could fall for unlike the others that she has meant so far.

Phoenix: (Wow. This is too good. A room for Raven and I to share in, giving me time to being with the woman I love when we're not busy. Maybe we can…! I sure hope so!)

Phoenix turned all red just thinking about it for Raven to seeing him acting funny.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: (Ah! I hope she didn't think I was scaring her when she looked at me weird! Not good, Phoenix…)

Phoenix snaps out of it after that.

Phoenix: What's wrong, Raven? You don't want to be in the same room with me?

Raven: No, no, I love being with you. I mean no other guy would treat me fairly with you around being so cute and different. I like it.

Raven hugs Phoenix for him to like the feeling.

Phoenix: Oh, God… Raven… I LOVE YOU!

Phoenix said too loud for Raven to laugh about.

Raven: You're so sweet. It's okay. I love you too, Phoenix.

The two stared at each other for it was love at the moment for Phoenix and Raven started to kiss each other, to lying on the bed and making out.

Phoenix: God, Raven, you're so beautiful.

The two kiss to holding each other along with having their tongues dancing inside from one another.

Raven: You're so hot, Phoenix!

A sweet moment like this for the two just enjoy being with each other before getting back to work.

Phoenix: I'm here to protect you, Raven, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again.

Raven: I'm more worried about you.

Phoenix: I've been through worse. Just as long you're unharmed.

Raven: You're so sweet, Phoenix. But still we're in this together.

Phoenix: We are.

While the two enjoying their moments, back outside, Gwen looked really hard to finding Maya somewhere in the woods for someone was spying on her, but who?

Gwen: Maya!? Where are you, Maya!? Please come back! Maya!

Gwen kept on looking for Maya while in the woods 'besides having two beings spying on one of the girls', she sees Mia's spirit standing before her and not Katrina's this time. For she did speechless not know on what to say next to her dead sister she was trying to contact with.

Maya: Sis…? Is that really you?

Mia: (Maya, it's been a while, hasn't it? You're looking well. That's good. I hope you bee training besides keeping things intact for both Raven and Phoenix for me.)

Mia smiles and so did Maya just for her crying with joy.

Maya: Sis. It's you, isn't it? I mean you're standing right next to me, so you're a spirit then it has to be real. Am I right? Am I!?

Maya reaches out to Mia only for her to smile, just then something made her reaction change to sense out first before Maya could in warning her that the danger was coming, another spirit that wasn't so friendly.

Mia: (Maya! Run! He's coming! Go!)

Maya: Sis, wait!

Then Mai's spirit was gone before Maya could reach out to her, sad and confused. She felt something was around the woods for all the birds to be flying around all over, trying to find that what it was, to be hearing noises of horse galloping for it was getting closer for no sign of it anywhere. For Maya heard it behind her, only to be a rabbit passing by and relieved it was only that.

Maya: Oh, it was just you. Silly rabbit.

Maya try heading back to the place as she heard Gwen calling out her name.

Maya: Oh, right I better get back! (Still, what was Sis warning me about? How I miss her so much…)

Maya sees something glowing that was coming from her robe being the gem lighting up back and forth for it was doing it much faster.

Maya: What's up with this thing?

Just then, Maya felt a powerful wind as a sharp object was swung being a sword above her head for three trees were cut down within seconds. Missing her and some the tress not falling on top of her, Maya freaks out for she felt another spirit not being so friendly. It was the Headless Horseman holding a weapon of a silver sword being very long and really sharp to cut through anything caught on fire, all green flames all over the body, with a freaky looking skull head, while wearing a heavy black suit of armor, a cape, in his other hand was holding a flaming pumpkin, while riding a evil ghost-like horse with armor on, and red eyes. For the Headless Horseman laughs wickedly to cut any heads like the poor rabbit was. Maya screams for Gwen to hearing her and goes in deeper in the woods.

Gwen: Maya!

Maya soon makes a run for it and dodges another strike from the spirit for the horse turns around and chases after her while escaping out of the woods and back into the house. For she tried running really fast before the Headless Horseman tried catching up to her and didn't want to lose her head.

Maya: Ah! Please don't chop my pretty head off!

Maya almost dropped the Bloody Jack to hold on to while running away for the Headless Horseman missing again to being blind and the horse to freak out when it glowed on its own, in slowing down and allowing Maya to make it back to the backyard of Gwen's home.

Maya: Did this protect me…?

Just then she saw a few images from what looked like from many years ago happening to the same place she was in. But that stopped when she heard the Headless Horseman running back to killing her for she screamed really loud for the others come out running as it straddle Sr. Washers while working; for Gumshoe heard that made him jump to go do his job, Ema heard her friend in danger to see the real legend being true in person, and the same for both Phoenix and Raven in stopping them from making out.

Phoenix: That sounded like Maya!

Raven: I think it was! Come on!

The two got out of the room to seeing the others with them.

Ema: Mr. Wright! Raven! You two just heard that!?

Gumshoe: Don't tell me that was your friend. Where is she?

Raven: Sounded like it came from outside! Let's go!

With the four running outside, Maya was about to get attacked. That's when something or someone came out of nowhere to pushing Headless Horseman aside, turning into smoke afterwards for the person takes off on foot. For once Maya looked on where the spirit was, it was long gone and stopped running for not knowing it looked and felt real to her.

Maya: (What the-? What was that just now!?)

The gem stopped glowing for the evil spirit was gone as Gwen finally finds her to go see if she was alright.

Gwen: There you are, Maya! Are you okay? You screamed like you saw a ghost!

Maya: Oh! But I did! It was him-!

Gwen smiled for she knew what Maya was getting on about.

Gwen: Wait… The Headless Horseman!? You saw him!?

Gwen got her gear out quickly to finding the spirit somewhere in the woods where Maya came out of.

Gwen: Where!? Where is he!? I need my scoop on this! Tell me! Tell me!

Maya looked confused from Gwen's career she enjoys doing in proving some urban legends are real or not.

Maya: Ah, Gwen… I'm afraid he's not here. I ran back and very lucky to still have my head on.

Not to Gwen for she heard noises in the bushes to getting a better look. and thinking it was the Headless Horseman.

Gwen: Not true! Listen! He's in there! Here's my chance.

Maya: Say what!?

Maya freaks out for she backs away from that spot for Gwen in getting her proof that she needed.

Gwen: Okay, spirit, show yourself. I'm ready for you requested by my boss Sr. Washers…

Maya: Gwen, don't…

That's when it pops up. Wearing a long black hood standing tall and going 'boo' at the two for Maya to jump but Gwen…It was revealed to show three children on top of each other looking tall and laughing after playing a trick for they got there when Maya came running back for Gwen to finding her.

?: Boo! Ha! We got you two good!

The three kids got back down and started laughing, this left Gwen with nothing and Maya was very confused.

Maya: Kids?

Gwen: Ah, not them again…

It would seems that Gwen knew the three already. The three kids were a gang group in having fun around town as their home known as 'The Three Capers' with two boys and one girl; Tommy's the leader of the group who's strong, funny, kind hearted, and some people say he was born with psycho powers to sense things out who always wears a long black cape, Amy was a shy, caring, hard working chief, and the brains in the team on what she does best, and Sammy the middle child in the team who's brave, fast, quick thinking 'if not eating so much sugar', and strong fighter on what he does best like a wild animal. For these three loved playing around with others to have a lot of fun, they spotted for everyone to love as they laugh after trying to scaring the girls.

Maya: You know these guys!?

Gwen: Yeah, they're harmless and fun to seeing them wherever they go. The Three Capers gang Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Gwen looked upset.

Maya: Oh, you kids scared Gwen!

Tommy: Us? Nah! She looked upset, see?

Sammy: It's true.

Amy: Just look at her now.

Maya sees Gwen upset for she thought it was the real Headless Horseman, but it wasn't.

Gwen: This isn't the Headless Horseman…

All the three kids all sighed deeply for they know there were so many things but playing around, well Sammy and Amy did.

Sammy: Not that story again.

Amy: Give it up, Ms. Evers. We love your work; there just no way the ghost is real.

Gwen: But it is!

All but Tommy looked serious on what Gwen was getting on about as if he could feel her emotions from his head to leaving with the others.

Tommy: Sorry, Ms. Evers, we're leaving anyways. Come on, you two.

Sammy and Amy follow their leader and friend Tommy for they didn't wanted to go.

Sammy and Amy: Ah, man…

Gwen: Thanks anyways, Tommy, just don't do that again.

The three kids walked away together and stayed as a group for Sammy and Amy were confused on why Tommy was the only one who believed in Gwen's urban legend researching on the Headless Horseman being real.

Sammy: What gives, Tommy? How come you always believe in Ms. Evers' work?

Amy: No kidding!

Tommy: Look, you guys. I can feel these things. I don't know why either but I know it's there. Just leave it like that.

The two still didn't get it.

Amy: There he goes again. Always having a special gift in knowing things better than we do.

Sammy: You said it.

For Gwen knowing the three were only playing for Maya to have trouble to understanding it, for finally Phoenix, Ema, Gumshoe, and Raven found the two girls to seeing if they were alright.

Phoenix: Maya! Maya!

Maya sees the others and waving to them.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Over here!

Raven: Maya? Gwen? Are you two alright?

Maya: I'm fine. But I saw him chasing after me! It was so cool!

Maya got excited a bit while shaking from what she went through today.

Ema: Chase by whom?

Maya: The Headless Horseman! He almost chopped my head right off but cut down lots of trees instead!

Gumshoe, Ema, Phoenix, and Raven were surprise to hear this coming out of Maya.

Gumshoe: You saw him!?

Raven: The murder!?

Maya: Well, it felt like my Sis's spirit I spotted, but before that was Katrina's I've been seeing lately that Ema and Detective Gumshoe said. Then I felt two other ones being the ghost and the third was so fast, he did saved me.

Raven: Someone saved you? Katrina's spirit maybe?

Gwen: Well, I thought it was the Three Capers gang, three kids that were playing here again. Guess they couldn't take on a man that size.

Phoenix was amazed from Maya's powers have been working from all of the training she went through, also seeing Mia's spirit has been a while for him and Raven.

Phoenix: (Mia?) So you really saw her as a ghost?

Maya: In the flesh, Nick!

Raven corrects Maya.

Raven: More like you saw her spirit for real.

Maya: Whatever I'm telling you all the truth!

Ema writes this all down on her notebook like she always does when it comes to finding some clues and such.

Ema: Well, this has been a big discovery we encountered here.

Gwen was happy just thinking about it and writes it down in her article as part of her work.

Gwen: I know, right? Maya just witness the real Headless Horseman to escape from with her life. I'm so jealous!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*

Phoenix stops everything for a second to think things through before saying it first.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: Look. Maya's fine where she thought she was attacked by a person dress as the Headless Horseman for some animal may have stopped him by luck. I mean Mia's one thing, but…Other wondering ghosts and a killer one with no head but a lid up pumpkin, carrying a dangerous weapon, and riding on a flaming horse. I find this all to be silly.

Gumshoe: Come on, pal! A ghost or a man dress like one still committed a serious crime!

Maya: Don't tell me, Nick… That you're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?

Phoenix: What? No. I'm afraid of cramp up places and heights… (It was your screaming that made Raven and I stop making out with each other.)

Raven: Then why you're having trouble believing in this, Phoenix? Don't get me wrong, we need proof to know who and what we're dealing with here.

Ema: And to know if it was Mia Fey's spirit who uses Maya's body to talked and who saved her sister's life.

Raven: That, a person, or an animal.

Maya: Look I'm telling the truth. It's no wonder why Ms. Evers needs my help, so answer me this. How can I proof to you all on what I saw was an evil spirit? Huh?

Raven: If my laptop recorded it with you that would've been a different story. I got nothing.

Gumshoe: I just came down when I heard the screaming.

Trying to think of something, until Gwen remembered something she had in her house that Sr. Washers made for emergency was a security camera that was still working, there might be some hope for them yet as she runs back inside for the others to follow.

Gwen: I know! Quickly! Back inside!

The other five follow Gwen back into the house.

Raven: Gwen! What's the rush?

Gwen came into Sr. Washers' office to see if he was alright 'which he was' to tell him if the camera caught everything from outside.

Gwen: Sr. Washers? Did this thing get it all?

Washers nodded for Gwen helps him move his chair to the computer desk as he started opening up the camera view from rewinding to playing to see what was caught.

Gwen: Alright. It caught something alright.

Raven: Ah, nice. We can use this to find out what happened. Can I hack it to my laptop too?

Gwen helps out Raven to hook it up within seconds.

Gwen: By all means.

With that all set up with Raven getting a downloaded copy, Sr. Washers starting it up, and Gwen was putting it on screen to for a better looking view for the others to see.

Phoenix: You have these things to see what's going on in your yard?

Gwen: Well, to be sure if the Headless Horseman comes around. Never did until now. One can never be too sure.

Phoenix: (Is that so?)

Gwen started playing the video for all seven to see and watch on what Maya did before Gwen came outside and what happened until the others came around.

Gwen: Okay, let's see what we got. Play.

Once hit the button 'play', the video starts. It showed Maya seeing Katrina's spirit to running out into the woods for Gwen calling out to her in the backyard. Showing Gwen was moving away next to a few minutes going by as Maya came running back and out of the woods; there they could see a figure of something being dark and blurry to make out on what it was and another jumping out of nowhere. Then shows Gwen finding Maya to the three kids playing a prank on them in leaving afterwards for the others to joining with them, soon running back into the house where Washers paused the recording. Maya pointed out on which was the Headless Horseman.

Maya: See? I told you! I saw the spirit chasing after me!

Raven: So you were being chase after chasing after Katrina and Mia.

Maya: Yes!

Gumshoe pointed out of seeing Katrina in remembering the face.

Gumshoe: Ah! The woman in white Ema and I saw!

Gwen: And the one chasing after you was the Headless Horseman?

Maya: It was.

Ema: And the others?

Gwen: Must have been Tommy, Sammy, and Amy after the spirit disappeared.

Gwen said that as she pointed out on the three kids that came afterwards.

Maya: Yeah, the ones who dressed up and play a game with us. They weren't around when I was being chased.

Gwen: Now let's try to play it back when you, Maya, came running back to the yard before I found you.

Gwen rewinds the camera a bit to play the part of Maya running back from the Headless Horseman coming after her and the other thing that stopped him and disappeared for Sr. Washers knows it.

Gwen: Yes, sir, I see it.

Raven saw something from the shot to stopping the video at the right timing.

Raven: Stop! Right here!

Gwen stops it in time for seeing the image.

Maya: That's him.

Phoenix couldn't think of it out from it being so blurry.

Phoenix: It's hard to tell. It's all a blur to see.

Ema: It is.

Gwen: Great…Wish we can make it out, this is far for both Sr. Washers and I can make out from it.

Raven: Not quite, it's my turn.

Maya: Oh! I know what this means…

Maya and Phoenix already knows on Raven's next move by getting her glasses to put on to hacking into the camera, her Code Name 'Black Wings'.

Raven: Code name 'Black Wings', ready to go. I'll get something out of it.

Raven started hacking in.

Gumshoe: That's pretty amazing skills, kid.

Raven: Ah, thanks, Mr. Detective.

Washers and Gwen were amazed on Raven's work being so quick in thinking and fast to doing it.

Gwen: So cool. Will this work?

Phoenix: Believe me. When it comes to Raven's hacking skills in solving mysteries, she always getting the job done for me in all cases. Just watch.

Raven: Okay. So we pause this image here, to pulling it up close to making it bigger to seeing it better, to clearing it up, and let's see what we got from the two images next to Maya…

Raven makes the image bigger for trying to clear it out carefully. Seeing what was behind Maya, for it was a big black blur like dot to the real Headless Horseman to the other one who was dress up, it wasn't the three kids in disguise.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I got something alright. Look!

A shock to everyone in seeing it, Maya was right. There was no doubt about it being the the Headless Horseman himself.

Gwen: Ha! I knew it!

Maya: I know, right?

Sr. Washers smiles for Gumshoe and Ema to be surprised in seeing the same thing back in the city with so many strangeness going on so far, and Raven was amazed leaving Phoenix to be confused about in seeing it.

Raven: The real deal. No way…

Phoenix: How can this be? Maya, this is the thing that chased you!?

Maya: Yes, Nick, it is. The real Headless Horseman. I manage to escape with a few inches of hair from trying to cut my head right off.

Phoenix: But how…How can this be for real!?

Raven: Well, it doesn't look like a hologram of some kind. Not what I'm picking up here.

Gwen takes lots of pictures from the computer, into her camera, and on her cell phone many times for loving this.

Gwen: Ha! I told you guys it was real!

Raven: The only thing we need to know is what made it go away? What saved Maya from the spirit chasing after her? The last image here… I can't make out.

Maya: Well, before Gwen found me and the three kids, something did save me.

Ema: Was it an animal?

Gumshoe: Some random stranger of the area?

Raven: Or that Katrina ghost?

Maya think really hard for it wasn't either of them.

Maya: Neither of them. It was like another person came out of nowhere and saved me.

Ema: Well, who was it?

Gumshoe: I think more like what was it?

Maya: Hey! I didn't get a very good look at him, her, or it. Thing moved so fast!

Raven tries to make the one figure that jumped at the Headless Horseman a bit bigger to see better for a clearer image.

Raven: Let me see I can get a closer look…

Once Raven cleared it enough as she could, the others try having another look of it. Turns out it was a person dress in long black hood and wearing a skull-like mask that jumped out of a nowhere.

Raven: This is strange… Talk about a crazy Halloween area.

Phoenix: So? It looks like someone dressing up for pranks. Maybe he's the killer being the made up Headless Horseman.

Raven: I don't think so, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Look, Raven, we know Mia is a wondering spirit here and there. It just… A real ghost on fire and kills people? Don't tell me you believe in it.

Raven didn't know about it herself.

Maya: I do!

Gwen: So do I.

Raven: It's not that I do believe in it, unless there was proof.

Phoenix: Fair enough I guess.

Raven: Still…

Raven points out one spot after another view from the video showing the man in black moved so many times from one place after another.

Raven: Look at this. I slow it down at a time from one slide. Kind of like showing this in slow motion. Okay then… See the person jumping out of a tree to the Headless Horseman? Now keep going a few seconds more showing that it was hiding somewhere far from Maya. See? One end to another in seconds.

Ema writes more of it down.

Ema: Might be really fast or a double working with him or her? Such a mystery.

Raven: Not what I'm making out here. What about you two?

Raven turns to both Washers and Gwen to see if they know, but they too had nothing either.

Gwen: Sorry, I got nothing nor does Sr. Washers. That's the last part we're figuring out. So strange… At least we know the Headless Horseman is real. Yes.

Phoenix: I suppose so. We better hold on to this video, Raven, just in case.

Raven: No problem.

For Raven has the video copied to her laptop from Gwen's for another clue to have.

Gumshoe: So besides the woman in white and the killer being real, we need to know who the other one is. I really hope it isn't a ghost! Too much to handle. I'm a detective, not a Ghostbuster member.

Gumshoe looked down for not doing that type of made up job from a movie.

Phoenix: So much to learn about.

Gwen: Yeah, and until we can get something from the other stranger, we have to wait. I'm sure Washers here will keep his cameras and eyes open at all times. Right, sir?

Washers nodded meaning a yes to Gwen, soon remembering she has forgotten to make lunch for Maya.

Gwen: Oh, right! I forgot to make lunch. Sorry, Maya.

Maya: Is fine. I'm still hungry you know.

Gwen: So I can tell. So let's go to Chef Gary's 'Harvest Tavern', he makes the best meals and sweets of all in our area. On me since Washers and I get paid really big.

Maya got excited to eat.

Maya: Yeah! Raven! Phoenix! Ema! Gumshoe! Let's go eat!

Ema: Sure!

Gumshoe: Well, I'm getting kind of hungry, just not to eat anymore noodles.

Raven: Leave the way, Gwen.

Gwen got her things to walking there with the other five to follow and telling her boss something before leaving.

Gwen: Sir, keep your eyes open. We're going out for a while so be careful. Come on, you guys.

Phoenix felt bad, thinking they were taking advantage to Gwen.

Phoenix: Wait! Ms. Evers! You don't have to take us out to eat. We're your guest in working from another state after all; it's a bit too much you're giving us.

Gwen: Not at all. We're more than partners, we're friends. In this together. I'm looking forward in getting more clues on my next urban legend work. So we'll eat first and talk things out before we do anything next. So let's go, I'm hungry.

Raven grabs Phoenix's arm.

Raven: Yeah, Phoenix, we're being treated from work and a vacation. So let's go.

Phoenix: Sure, Raven. (I guess some food wouldn't hurt before getting to work in this case. Knowing Maya, she might get cranky if she doesn't.)

With Washers' camera still running for it records again for more sightings of the Headless Horseman might be returning soon and any search of the diary to being found. There Gwen leads Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe to a very good restaurant called Harvest Tavern run by the great cook and baker Chef Gary who's famous for those that come around to eat. Still seeing everyone getting ready for the costume party/festival coming up and still setting up from outside all over for lots of people with pumpkins, birds all over, food, drinks, costumes, trees being design by many colorful lights, and other statues all over the place. Entering inside the restaurant, Gary comes greeting Gwen with a smile while other costumers were enjoying their meals leaving the other chefs to making more for the party.

Gary: Welcome to Harvest Tavern, fine costumers! Welcome! Welcome!

Gwen: What's up, Gary?

Gary knew Gwen on her fine work so much to be his favorite costumer.

Gary: Ah, Gwen! Glad to see you again and I see you brought more guests to eat with us. Two gentlemen and three fine looking ladies.

Gwen: Just friends from work in helping me out from the murder case. We wish to eat if it's alright with you, so again on me please.

Gwen already pays Gary enough on the food they'll be getting.

Gary: Oh! Yes! Yes! Have a seat, everyone. I'll be with your order in a bit; you know how much work I got to do with the others in the back room.

Gwen: Okay. You heard the man. Sit.

Maya: Alright! Food!

The six sat down for Gary runs back and forth to take their orders while at the same time some crazy woman 'who looks like she was in her teens' was smoking while having a drink and talking way too loud. She was known as Beth.

Beth: Ah, yeah! Party in the house here! I did my part so I diverse a break too, am I right people!? Huh? Huh!?

Raven: Some people are having some fun now and then by the looks of it.

Phoenix: A bit too fun if you ask me.

Gary: Hello, everybody! Don't mind Beth over there. She's always like this after a long day of costume designs in her family, a new one in training really. She'll calm down in a while. So what can I get you to eat?

Ema: Some veggie soup for me please.

Gumshoe: So going with taco's today!

Everyone looks at Gumshoe for he's been having noodles all of his life, but not this time.

Gumshoe: What? I'm hungry for something else.

Raven: I'm going with pasta.

Gwen: Same here but with sauce.

Phoenix: I guess I'll just have some grilled chicken.

Maya points something out on the menu.

Maya: I want lots of burgers please! Give me, give me!

Phoenix: Maya! You can't eat that many!

Raven: It'll make you sick and fat, no offense.

Maya: Who cares! I'm getting it.

Gwen: She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it. Just give her that, Gary.

Gary: Oh, yes. Some girls need to eat a bit to staying healthy. Okay, be right back now.

It took a few minutes to being done really fast unlike some other restaurants, for Gary though was different and the others to getting the other foods done quickly and for Beth too drinking more coffee on her end.

Beth: Yeah! I so love coffee!

While drinking, Beth spills some on the floor again.

Beth: Oops! I did it again… My bad.

Soon Gary comes out with the meals to be eating.

Gary: Here you, my friends. Eat well.

Maya: Burgers!

Maya started eating like crazy to loving it as the others ate normally while watching her; Phoenix couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

Phoenix: Told you so.

Raven: Yep. What he said.

Gumshoe and Ema kept on eating their food leaving Gwen to believe in the others for telling the truth about Maya loves to eat burgers so much.

Gwen: I see… I'll just eat what I can without looking.

Raven: (I couldn't agree with you more, Gwen.)

As they were eating and Maya loved it, Beth sees the whole thing being surprise to believing in it.

Beth: Wow… Hungry people much here? Please!

Gary: Excuse me, Ms. Beth, but don't you think you should get going now?

Beth: What? Who? Me…? Alright fine, give me another minute.

Gary: Thank you and I'll see you at the party?

Beth: Whatever…

As the meals were going so well, for Gumshoe to enjoy it along with Ema and Gwen, Phoenix had trouble believing in this whole other ghosts being real for Raven to know herself about for what Maya had told them so far today. Phoenix ate some for this case was far different for him and his girlfriend to ever face before being real life between seeing Mia's spirit so much and what he's been hearing from the others and seeing things.

Raven: You alright, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was thinking on what we been through lately.

Raven: We just got started.

Phoenix: I know. But for what Maya just een up close, could it be for real? Mia is. For what she seen and Ema and Gumshoe, this whole thing's been getting weirder to believe in.

Raven gets Phoenix' point.

Raven: Well, you may be right. We're dealing with more than a murder happening for a legend being real and finding the key for Gwen of her family's history and innocence. Katrina's spirit wondering around, many weird things from one place after another, the killer being the Headless Horseman, and some random person saving Maya's life besides seeing Mia so much. What could this all mean?

Phoenix: I can't believe I'm saying this but…If this is real that we're dealing with someone using skills in making ghosts or dressing up like one, this is could get really serious for us to handle let alone not doing it in court.

Raven: So you starting to believe?

Phoenix: Just about…

Maya was done eating for the others were surprise she ate so much then they could.

Maya: So good…

Maya was soon about to throw up from eating so much and fast for Ema to grab her with all of her might in time.

Ema: I'll take her to the bathroom. Come on, Maya!

Ema rushes Maya in time to vomit in the toilet for the others were amazed.

Raven: From being so full to getting back thin, she's an odd one.

Gwen: So I see why she is.

Beth finally leaves the place while walking funny.

Beth: Okay, back to work for me. Later people!

Just then the light started flickering on and off in the place for the other people to be confused about for Gary to keeping everyone calm.

Gary: Don't worry, people. These lights have been having problems with our place lately. Just ignore them.

Gumshoe: And that's a big threat why?

Phoenix: (Don't look at me as if I know better than you do.)

In the bathroom, Maya sees both Katrina and Mia's spirits many times again after she finishes vomiting and then freaking out.

Maya: It's the woman again and Sis!

Ema: Huh? What's going on?

Then the lights go completely off in seconds for people to question themselves for Beth to say something.

Beth: Night time already-?

The lights came back on for things to turn normal again just like that for people to continue eating.

Gary: See? No worries.

Raven then found out something about Beth, she disappeared within seconds.

Raven: Weird… Wasn't that girl just standing around the place? How could she see her way out from the flickering lights?

Raven then sees some red liquid on the ground drip by drip that leaves out to the door and for Gary, he thinks it was spilled ketchup.

Gary: Lenny! Can you get this cleaned up in a bit!?

Raven knows the others were done eating for she quickly takes a DNA picture on her laptop to using a napkin to have a bit of it to study on before someone cleans it right up.

Raven: Excuse me!

The man didn't get what was going on so he continues with his duties for Raven to tell the others on what she just found.

Raven: We got to get going!

Gwen: What's wrong?

Raven: I think something happened to that woman just now.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Raven shows them.

Raven: I found this on the ground where Beth was standing when the lights went on and off, until she disappeared for blood to being left out, it's not ketchup.

Now Gwen was interested along with Gumshoe and Phoenix.

Gumshoe: What!?

Raven: My computer's telling me the truth, its 100% blood. I think something must've happen to her. We better go find out.

Gwen: It could be the Headless Horseman again! Come on!

The four rush out for Phoenix to get the two girls coming out of the bathroom, but they came in a hurry first for Maya.

Maya: Nick! I saw Sis and the ghost again!

Maya also sees the Bloody Jack gem glowing up again.

Phoenix: Tell us on the way there! Someone went missing with trials of blood left out!

Ema: Blood!?

Maya: Another murder!?

Phoenix tells them to keep it down just in time before the others in the restaurant would hear.

Phoenix: Shh… Not so loud. Let's get going.

Ema puts on her goggles to tracing it in being the first to lead.

Ema: Then let's follow it.

Maya follows them too while watching the gem glow.

Maya: It's happening again… Wait for me!

Gary waves to the six of them good-bye to come to eat at his place at any time.

Gary: Hungry and in a big hurry, I like it. Please come again, Gwen! I just hope Beth went back home alright.

Gary might not know what really happen to Beth just then for the others to soon find out with Harry Bum to seeing them while drinking and half asleep, same with Granny Crumbs while cleaning, and Ami study on something around town after helping out the others for the party. For she spotted a mash up pumpkin destroyed while a bit burned from a fire and cut down hard.

Ami: Wow… What is going on here?

Ami looks around to finding someone that she knew of but nowhere to be found of finding him or her.

Ami: Not again. Where could that boy be this time?

From what the others don't know of Maya's gem was glowing somewhere in town, from something was hidden in the area that no one else knows about. What could it be…? And where could this Beth person run off to from the leftover blood that Raven found?


	6. Chapter 5 – Oncoming Curses and Clues

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #5 – Oncoming Curses and Clues

Quickly Raven, Phoenix, Maya 'who came out of the bathroom after puking and sense both Katrina and Mia's spirits nearby again', Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen race out of the restaurant after just eating to find the missing Beth who went missing when the lights were flickering on and off to be gone within seconds. And a trail of blood was left on the ground belonging to her for what Raven got from her computer to finding her anywhere unharmed. Nowhere to be seen other than a lot of people getting ready for the festival tomorrow night, it was hard to find someone in the big crowd going on. For the Bloody Jack gem was glowing-like crazy again for Maya to pick up the same it did before when the two spirits and the Headless Horseman man came around.

Maya: Hey! It's glowing again!

Raven tells the others to keep on going in following a bit of blood on the ground and on the grass.

Raven: Come on! We have to keep on moving! Let's find her!

Gwen: Easy for you to say, Raven! We just ran in a hurry which by the way I paid Gary in time before we left!

Raven: Sorry! It just happened!

Gwen: Hey! Anything to finding the Headless Horseman is fine by me!

Maya kept on looking at the gem for Phoenix to telling her they had other important things to do.

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya: Nick! This gem seems to be glowing a lot lately!

Phoenix: Really…?

Ema came through to tell the others to keep on moving.

Ema: We'll talk more on whatever it is that you two are talking about! Follow me the leading bloody trail!

Phoenix: She's right! We'll talk more later!

Maya: Right!

The six kept on running for Ema leaves them to a dead end from a wishing well where the trail of blood stops for she couldn't find it anywhere else and neither could Raven.

Raven: We lost it already?

Ema: I don't see it anymore.

Gumshoe finally caught up 'not much of a runner to catching his breath' and sees that they're at a dead end.

Gumshoe: Ah…Hoo…Sorry… So Sorry… Sorry I'm late… Ah… Hoo…

Raven: And where have you been!?

Gumshoe could finally speak up after getting some air.

Gumshoe: Give me a break, kid, I can't run as fast as all of you can!

Raven: And you call yourself a detective to serve and protect the law!

Gumshoe: When it happens then it happens, okay!?

Phoenix drops the subject to getting back to the matter at hand.

Phoenix: Look can we get back to the missing party lady please?

Raven: That's right! By the looks of it, she escaped with a very deep stabbing which was around this area.

Maya looks into the hole of the wishing well.

Maya: You think she fell down there?

Raven: No. Otherwise there would've been blood on the edges which there isn't one but around it. It was Beth's alright. Hard to tell if she's out there in this area dead or alive.

Ema: She's right. I better make a note of it.

Ema writes another thing down in her notebook. Gwen gets a better look of the area too.

Gwen: Well, no sign of the diary either near the well or inside of it. Clear here. We still need to find that crazy lady and pray she's not dead.

Phoenix: This is so strange. This woman goes missing after escaping from the black out from the restaurant, how's this possible?

Raven: Now that you mention it… It was hard to tell if someone came in with a weapon or the Headless Horseman for it would've been easier to seeing him with fire all over the ghost.

Maya remembers the gem.

Maya: I thought this thing was brighten up for a reason. It's still doing it.

Gwen: Really!? You're right! You know what this means, you guys?

Gumshoe: Ah… What's that?

Gwen: That the gem Maya found can also detect any oncoming spirits like Katrina's ghost and the Headless Horseman, like a tracking device or some type.

Raven: So it's magic?

Raven scans it on her laptop seeing that the gem has to be for real and made out of a real pure ruby.

Raven: A real ruby type to do so much…

Gwen: This is great!

Maya smiles and hugs the item in her hands.

Maya: I thought this will come in handy somehow, guess I am helpful to Nick and Raven in this case besides my powers.

Phoenix: (Don't push it, please…) But that doesn't explain if the killer came in to try murdering Beth.

Gwen: Well, that is strange… Ah-choo!

Gwen sneezes to blowing her nose on a napkin she carried with her.

Raven: Bless you.

Gwen: Damn allergy. Thanks Raven.

Gwen cleans herself up and some food left on her clothing.

Raven: Ah, Gwen, you got some ketchup on your shirt.

Gwen: Oh, thanks. I keep getting more of my type of clothes than getting it dirty so much, you know? There we go.

Gwen got herself clean up.

Raven: I hear you. Hard to get my clothes clean at times. Looks like we got to keep on looking around, having no other choice until we find Beth anywhere.

Maya: I agree! Leave it to my gem in doing its job!

Gwen: And proof of the Headless Horseman to be found!

Phoenix finds Maya to be a bit too much and Gwen being way too excited from all of this.

Phoenix: (Okay… No need to rub it in, you two.)

Ema: Look, I'll keep on my goggles on until we find more trails to follow. Leave it to me.

Raven: Good idea, Ema. Maya, you keep the gem out for more tracking, okay?

Maya stands like a solider to Raven for she understood her mission.

Maya: I'm on it, Raven!

Gumshoe was ready too.

Gumshoe: Alright, pals! Its go time!

Phoenix: We know, we're going.

Gumshoe: Ah. Thanks for ruining my thunder…

As the six started looking around the place again 'without causing any attention to anyone else for Gwen to do all the reporting to the Jacob of the murdering later on', still finding the blood and Beth won't be so easy for Maya using her gem to tracking either Katrina, Mia, or the Headless Horseman down from looking high, low, underneath, or above there was nothing going on. Somewhere in the corner of the neighborhood, they soon heard something out of the blue.

Phoenix Hey, you guys hear something?

Raven turned her satellite headphones on her head for a better hearing; from there she heard music playing.

Raven: I hear it. Someone's playing music nearby.

Gwen: Where at?

Raven finds the sounds location.

Raven: This is.

The more they walked, the louder the music was getting for once they each turn the next part of the corner, they see and hear a stage with lights, smoke screen effects, curtains, designs all over, instruments, and people playing around for it was Tommy, Sammy, and Amy having some fun setting up the music, lights, and cameras all over to singing to the beat.

Tommy: Okay! Ready, you guys?

Sammy and Amy: Ready!

Tommy: And a one, and a two, and a three…

They played Stevie Wonder's song 'If you really Love me' for them to sing to and being very good singing so well as a group.

Maya: Them again!?

Gwen: Its Tommy, Sammy, and Amy! The Three Capers group!

Phoenix: The who now?

Raven: Looks like they're going to sing and dance.

Ema: Sing and dance? Sounds fun! Come on, Maya! Dance with me!

Maya: Me? Dance with you, Ema?

Ema grabs Maya for them to dance together near the stage.

Ema: Sure it'll be fun!

Gumshoe was confused from all of this while the others watched the whole thing and Ema and Maya dance with each other.

Gumshoe: I don't get it.

They began singing with dancing, lights, lots of cameras moving, and the other four liking it.

Tommy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Sammy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…<br>Amy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Then I won't have to be playing around<p>

Tommy: You call my name, Oh so sweet to make your kiss incomplete, when your mood is clear, you quickly change your ways. Then you say I'm untrue, What am I supposed to do,  
>Be a fool who sits alone waiting for you<p>

Tommy: But if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Sammy: But if you really love me won't you tell me…<br>Amy: And if you really love me won't you tell me…  
>Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Then I won't have to be Playing around<p>

Sammy: I see the light of your smile, calling me all the while; you are saying baby it's time to go...  
>Amy: First the feeling's alright, Then it's gone from sight, So I'm taking out this time to say<p>

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Oh if you really love me won't you tell me… Oh if you really love me won't you tell me... And if you really love me won't you tell me…Then I won't have to be  
>Playing around no Playing around, no Hey yeah Goofing' around no, Oh baby Playing around no, Let me know how you feel baby, Hey oh baby Playing around no…<p>

Ema and Maya cheered for the kids and so did Gwen and Raven clapping for them to bow to all of them.

Amy: Thank you! Thank you!

Sammy: Looks like we did it again, huh Tommy?

Tommy sees some of the people watching them sing and dance for he started to sense them coming somehow. While Maya and Ema hugged each other, jumping around, and laughing after they just danced.

Maya: That was fun!

Ema: You said it, Maya, it was!

Tommy: Well, didn't I tell you guys? Someone did come.

Sammy: Wow! You're right again, Tommy!

Amy: Like you were about who'll be around for us to prank too. Amazing gift you got there.

Tommy: Ah, just born with it I guess…

Tommy got shy and feeling a bit happy about what he can do with his two best friends.

Maya: Any who…Those are the kids Gwen and I saw before you guys came.

Raven: They are? (These three kids? Hmm… Could they witness the Headless Horseman?)

Phoenix: So you three are the Three Capers group? What is that?

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy get off from the stage to tell the others what they do in their hometown.

Tommy: We the Three Capers – Sammy, Amy, and I myself Tommy are the big fun of our neighborhood when someone's down and lonely. I'm the leader of the group who believes it or not has this feeling of others being around us, like we're not alone…Something like sensing out other things being unreal and all.

Sammy: I'm the strongest in the group, like a bodyguard to Tommy here and anyone we know and love to protect. I have been working out well.

Amy: I'm the smartest in the group, and not just because I'm a girl but I got skills of a high IQ with electronic things to fix or make by hand. Got the building designs abilities on my Dad's side.

Tommy: So the reason why we're called the Three Capers is because we're fast…

Sammy: We're strong…

Amy: And we're out going.

Gwen agrees with the three kids on why they're called by that name of the group.

Gwen: It's true… And that's not all, Tommy's the son-!

Before Gwen could say anything, Maya came up to them to ask an important question while showing her gem for they liked it.

Maya: Hey! See this? It's a detecting device of some kind of magic.

Tommy: Magic…?

Tommy felt something odd about it for he saw Katrina's ghost for a second to freak out and fall down.

Tommy: Wow! No way… (What was that just now? She can see them too?)

Amy: So pretty.

Sammy: Where did you get this?

Maya: I found it.

Raven: Careful, Maya, don't lose it. It is yours to use wisely after all.

Maya moves her arms around while holding the gem really fast.

Maya: I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!

Phoenix sees Maya was being silly again.

Phoenix: You will if you keep that up.

Maya stops.

Maya: Thanks a lot, Nick…

Sammy and Amy help Tommy back on his feet.

Sammy: You okay, Tommy?

Amy: Another feeling you got? Was it a ghost?

Tommy: I… I… think…I have seen those two before. But the other… Is so new.

Maya: What!? You mean you're seeing spirits like me!? My Sister, the woman in white, and the Headless Horseman!?

Tommy: Yeah!

Ema: This is new.

Gumshoe: Is he a wizard?

Raven had a feeling for Tommy was a gifted child born with it, not just from luck.

Raven: Far from it, Mr. Detective. Like Maya here, Tommy was born with this special gift.

Phoenix was surprise to hear and so were Ema, Maya, and Gumshoe.

Phoenix: Are you serious!?

Raven: It's the only thing I can think of here. Tommy, listen… have you and your friends see anything when you found Maya and Gwen earlier in the backyard of the house?

Tommy: I felt something but it disappeared. From the woman in white floating off while being upset over something and the other thing was so fast. I didn't get a good look at it in time.

Raven: I see… And have you seen a party-like woman walking out of the Harvest Tavern a while ago?

Phoenix: It's very important to tell us. We're looking for her.

The three tried to think really hard on that part.

Sammy: We did see someone going in a while ago…

Amy: Yeah! Crazy Beth, she's funny. We didn't see her go out though.

Sammy: No we didn't. We were playing around here after she went in.

Tommy remembers hard for he did see Beth running out in a panic while holding her hand on her stomach looking all red, feeling it out was more painful to him than on what happened to her.

Tommy: I saw her in red. And someone else who was spying, I didn't get a good look at him though.

A big clue for them to hear.

Gumshoe: That's the biggest clue yet, pal!

Gwen: No way! We still can find both Beth and the Headless Horseman!

With Gwen excited again, Ema writes it down.

Ema: Still hope in finding the crazy woman walking out in blood from the killer.

Phoenix: Can you tell us where she went, Tommy?

Tommy had to be sure about on who he and his friends were thinking of.

Tommy: Well, since you guys aren't strangers, I guess. But who are you?

Gwen: Go ahead and tell them. Might as well.

Raven: I'm Raven Strides, murder mystery solver, hacker, and defense lawyer ace attorney. Please to meet you, kids.

The other four introduce themselves to the three for Phoenix, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe show their different badges to them but Maya.

Phoenix: Phoenix Wright, also an ace attorney defense lawyer and Raven's boyfriend.

Ema: Ema Skye, a scientist investigator in finding clues at any crime scenes.

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe! Reporting for duty!

Maya was last to only bow to them.

Maya: And I'm Maya Fey, psychic maiden of the Fey Shrine. Also Nick and Raven's partner with psychic powers. Please to meet you again, three Capers.

Sammy and Amy: Hi!

Tommy senses them all being good people for he liked detectives and cops with a special gift just like him.

Tommy: Cool! You're like crime heroes! Please to meet with all of you. Gwen, you sure got good people on your hands. Meaning you can arrest the real Headless Horseman!

Gwen: Well… Let's all hope we do with enough proof on the urban legend being for real. So we'll soon find out later on.

Tommy: Ah, I hate waiting.

Raven: Okay, so now that's cleared up. Please, Tommy, where did Beth go?

Just then, Ami came around and finally finding that certain someone. It was Tommy who she was calling out to him; turns out that she was Tommy's mother for Gwen tries to tell the others, they'll now know thanks to Ami saying it.

Ami: Tommy! There you are!

Tommy: Mom!?

The others were shocked to know the truth now.

Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe: Your Mother!?

Gwen: I try to tell you guys.

Tommy: What are you doing here!?

Ami: What I am doing here? I been looking all over for you, you need to come home and do some work around the house, young man.

Tommy: But Mom…The party…

Amy: Don't give me that. Look, your friends can help you out to play afterwards. Come on, I got more work to do back home.

Sammy: Sure!

Amy: We don't mind helping. Let's go, Tommy!

Sammy and Amy loved to go play and help Tommy work around the house; acting like he didn't want to, he meant doing it for his mother deep down.

Tommy: Okay, let's go then. But, Mom, if I do this will you let me come to the party with candies to get?

Ami: You all can. But not too much candy.

Tommy: Some for each of us to eat?

Amy: A few then and more at a time later.

Tommy: It's a deal.

Ami: At a boy. Now let's go, please excuse us, everyone.

Sammy and Amy: Let's go, Tommy, let's go!

Tommy smiles for he, Sammy, and Amy follow Ami back home where she had a small lab and lots of computer work to do.

Tommy: Oh, I almost forgot! You guys need to know where Beth is…I think I sense her near an old cabin where Ichabod Crane use to live for tourist attractions a few corners down the road. Can't miss it. Catch you guys later. Come on, you two. Work to do now, and then we play again.

The three take off for Ami does know about Tommy's gift for she thinks it's real while some of the others in town don't think so, but cared for the family. For he hopes the others would be alright.

Ami: Please forgive my son, Gwen.

Gwen: No worries. They're cool.

Ami: Good. Keep his special gift between us only. I got more work to be done, lots to do. Got to go.

Ami rushes back to catching up with the three kids to work and play after back at her house for her work comes first and caring for her only son with his two best friends. Thanks to Tommy's memories – Raven, Phoenix, Maya, Gwen, Gumshoe, and Ema knew where to look for Beth next and any signs of Mia to Katrina's spirits and the Headless Horseman. As Maya's gem was glowing once she pointed out to where they needed to go next, meaning Beth might be nearby.

Maya: Look! It's glowing again from this direction.

Gwen: Yep, I smell a scope. I'm ready this time.

Gumshoe: Well, what are we all waiting for?

Ema kept her goggles on to follow the blood trail just in case she spotted some more.

Ema: Let's get going.

Gwen: Then let's find our murderer and ghost.

The four follow the path for Gwen knows her way around and Ema to lead the way, same with Maya with her gem, and Gumshoe. Followed by both Phoenix and Raven afterwards to talk while walking as a couple they were.

Phoenix: So much to discover.

Raven: At some old area where the Sleepy Hollow legends began, I know right? But at some old house in being a tourist attraction they turn it into. Nice way to keeping something rare all ruined.

Phoenix: And that Tommy… He seems to have a gift like Maya does, like sensing, seeing, and hearing spirits like her.

Raven: That' right, he does. Only his friends, Gwen, and his Mom know about it.

Phoenix: It is strange… Also Tommy said something about someone else was there when Beth was running away while holding the blood from her stomach.

Meaning Beth was attacked at the restaurant from out of nowhere to bleed so badly from the stomach.

Raven: She was attacked during the quick black out. It was fast. For the killer did it in and out within seconds. Wherever she went, must've tried to escape.

Phoenix: No way… He could be going after her to finish the job!

Raven: Not unless we hurried there in time that is!

The two running pass the others in the time seeing the place was empty but there was more blood left on the ground and on the steps of the cabin for what both Raven and Ema could pick up.

Gwen: Well, this is the place.

Maya sees the gem was still glowing but no signs of neither Katrina nor Mia anywhere but one of the spirits was in the area.

Gumshoe: Got something?

Maya: No. No Sis or Katrina anywhere. But there is something inside.

Gwen: Might be the Headless Horseman and or Beth inside.

Ema: Explains well for the trail of blood to be shown, it's hers.

Raven scans it one more time to see if the blood belong to Beth.

Raven: Yep, so something must be in there. Not just for show, but to also hide.

The six looked carefully at the small building and knowing that something was wrong with it for whatever really is inside, could be trouble.

Phoenix: (Gulp!) Don't tell me we have to go inside?

Raven: Afraid we have to. Sorry.

Phoenix had a bad feeling about this, Raven doesn't blame him one bit at all.

Phoenix: (Now she tells us!)

Maya tries opening the door from pushing it, pulling it, and so much more for none of them wasn't working out no matter how many times she tries to.

Maya: Ah! It won't open…

Gwen came up with a spare key she uses for emergencies on her researching to open the door.

Gwen: I had the key you know.

Maya: Oh, that helps out much better.

Gwen: Well, let's go in.

Gumshoe steps through.

Gumshoe: Hold up! I'm the detective. You, Ms. Evers, need my protection from this mess. The rest will follow. You, kid, stay close to me since you can fight.

Raven: Whatever.

Gumshoe: Now we can go in.

Gwen: Headless Horseman, here we come ready or not.

Ema: Let's go, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Right. (I really got a bad feeling about this.)

The six walked into the room where Raven uses a flashlight on her laptop to see better with Gwen ready to get a shot of the Headless Horseman, and Gumshoe on standby with his gun for Maya to follow the trail with the gem glowing with Phoenix staying close, and Ema tried using her goggles to find more blood on the ground until they came across the stopping point of a puddle of it in the middle.

Ema: Here! The blood stops here.

Gumshoe: That's a lot of it.

Raven: Sure is. So where's Beth?

Nowhere to be seen for Beth anywhere but the trail of blood to end on that spot. Soon Maya sense something of the three ghosts in the room for the gem to go crazy for she didn't see where any of them will be coming out of. Also they heard footsteps in the room getting closer and louder for the others to hear.

Phoenix: Hear that?

Gwen had her ear on the ground to hear it clearly.

Gwen: Yeah… Someone's in the room. Crap! If it's the Mayor, I'll be out of business for sure just because I enter in the tourist area!

Raven: I thought of more of us breaking in.

Gwen: My career means more than getting into trouble!

Maya had to think of something to finding Mia and Katrina in time with her gift and distracting someone who was coming inside.

Maya: Trick or treat!

Phoenix: Maya! This isn't Halloween!

Maya: I got nervous, okay!?

Gumshoe: Everyone relax! I got this.

Ema: You do?

Gumshoe shows his badge out for once the person enters inside the room.

Gumshoe: No problems when I'm around. Detective Dick Gumshoe from California reporting on a murder case with partners here, boys. No need to be alarm, them and Ms. Evers are with me.

Gwen then spotted something on the ground of a camera gear holding back with the two letters B.E. on it for her to know on whom it belongs to.

Gwen: Wait… It can't be him, can't it…?

Maya then senses Katrina in some other room and Mia going into Maya's body really fast to warn the other of the danger that was coming.

Maya: Sis-!?

Mia speaks up for the other five to hear her voice.

Mia: Phoenix! Raven! You two and the others need to get out of the place! He's coming to kill you all like he did with the woman!

Raven and Phoenix were surprise to see Mia at a bad time like this while controlling Maya.

Raven: Mia?

Phoenix: Wait! Who's he?

Mia: The Headless Horseman!

Mia then disappear for Maya comes through as the Bloody Jack gem was glowing so brightly for the door breaks down from the fiery sword in burning it down; knowing what her sister was going to say when she took over her body.

Maya: Run!

Gumshoe: What?

The door cuts in two and into ashes for the horse comes in with the Headless Horseman to appear again, to laugh, and about to kill again; everyone freaks out but Gwen for she was taken lots of pictures and recording it all on her phone.

Gwen: Awesome! It's really him! Finally, Sr. Washers' going to love this!

Phoenix: Ah! He is for real!

Maya: I told you so!

Gumshoe took out his gun to make the ghost stop on where he was, but he just keeps on coming while riding on his horse.

Gumshoe: Freeze, murderer! Not another step or I'll shoot!

The Headless Horseman swings his sword for everyone to duck and Gumshoe takes aim to fire.

Gumshoe: You ask for this!

Lots of bullets from every gunshot were fired at the ghost but it goes through the house instead, so he grabbed his handcuffs and pepper spray to jump on him to get the ghost arrested.

Gumshoe: Stop resisting arrest, pal!

The Headless Horseman throws his fiery pumpkin head at Gumshoe to drop on the ground and quickly put the fire out from his jacket in panic.

Gumshoe: Ah! Hot! Hot!

Raven got mad so she goes charging in at the ghost to fighting him.

Raven: Why you-!

Phoenix: Raven! Wait!

From punches to kicks she was throwing at the ghost, it only went right through him for to be swinging his sword to dodging and jumping on top to see no head down of his suit, it was the real deal.

Raven: He is for real!

The Headless Horseman laughs making Raven freak out to run really fast, to falling down, and punching her to the stomach for Phoenix to help her out in time.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven: Phoenix, we're dealing with the real ghost here as the murderer. Maya was telling the truth! This, Katrina's ghost, and Mia warning us with the gem.

Phoenix: Are you kidding me?

Gumshoe: This isn't happening; handling a ghost isn't my job.

The Headless Horseman was coming at them for them to escape from the ghost and out of the building for the ghost traps them all inside with fire spreading all over the place, while back outside, the others in town sees the smoke to checking it out with firemen on the way.

Maya: This looks bad, Nick!

Ema then throws a finger print powder at the ghost blinding it long enough to escape for Raven had the chance to kick down the door.

Raven: Nice one, Ema!

Ema: It won't hold him for long! Let's leave!

Gumshoe, Ema, Raven, and Maya get out of the room for Phoenix pulls Gwen away to as she got enough pictures and recording of the ghost, for it was more than enough to escape with her life.

Phoenix: We're leaving now, Ms. Evers!

Gwen: Oh, right! Let's go!

Phoenix: Yeah, before this place burns down with us in it!

The six tried getting out of the room for the Headless Horseman rides on his horse to chasing them, but stops from seeing Katrina's spirit to slowing him down for a few moments. And then the man in black with a mask appears to crossing swords with him to having a sword fight with each other on ground; with the fire rising bigger the six were trapped in the house with nowhere in getting out of and running out of air.

Gwen: Stay down! We need to save our oxygen!

They do so while crawling their way out for Maya might know another way in escaping.

Maya: I think our only shot is the basement.

Gwen: It should have another door leaving outside. Alright, let's try that and stay close, everyone!

They started crawling downstairs in time to closing the door, for more air to being saved and the smoke stopping with Raven uses some curtains of the place to cover the crack door on the bottom.

Raven: It won't hold the smoke for too long to being blocked off.

Phoenix leads Raven a hand to staying close to him after being struck at.

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: A hard sucker punch I got, but I'll be fine. We better open the door quickly.

Ema: But who was that man who stopped the ghost?

Gumshoe: Nice way to making me look stupid too!

Raven: Hey, Mr. Detective, be nice! And be grateful whoever it was did save us.

Gumshoe: But I almost had him too!

Gwen: Well, I got what I needed. Lots of evidences here.

Gumshoe: Good to see you're happy than your own life in danger.

Gwen was happy about it. Then something was moving underneath the blankets behind them for Maya to notices.

Maya: Ah, Nick? How many of us sre in a group?

Phoenix: It's six, remember?

Maya started counting being seven instead.

Maya: 1…2…3…4…5…6…So why is there another person in shadows?

Phoenix: What are you talking about? This thing? It just a stack full of blankets-! Ow!

Phoenix burns his hands for it was on fire meaning it was the horse of the Headless Horseman for Raven to reveal and try killing them in a wild horse-like rampage.

Raven: It's his horse!

Phoenix: It followed us!

Raven: Run to the door!

The horse comes charging in at them for all six to push the old wooden door down and they did to making a hole and getting out from the burning place in time leaving the horse stuck inside.

Gumshoe: Ha, ha! In your face, you dumb undead animal!

But the horse runs through the flames unharmed for Gumshoe to freak out about.

Gumshoe: I was just kidding!

Then the Headless Horseman returns to cut his victims down to bits and was laughing with his horse by his side.

Ema: What do we do now!?

Raven: This looks bad!

The Headless Horseman uses his flames to surround the others in a big circle and trap within it, for Tommy to sense something out from the other side while he and his friends were still working around his house.

Tommy: Huh? I don't like this feeling, the bad kind…

For the fire trucks coming around but the others were still in grave danger, Maya screams really loud for the gem to go off with a big flash of light showing and making the Headless Horseman to scream in pain and his horse too for the fire to go out and for the ghost to retreat as fast as it could. For the light goes down afterwards and for Maya to see no more spirits after that.

Maya: Did this… Save us?

Gwen had to get a bucket full of water to putting out the fire quickly.

Gwen: Guys! Give me a hand here! This place is going to burn down everything if we don't do something!

Phoenix: Oh! Right! Guys, grab a bucket full of water, hurry!

Gwen, Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, and Maya got a lot of water from a lake to fill up the buckets to putting the fire out as fast as they could. Although they stopped it before it spread out into the woods or in the neighborhood, it dies down leaving the burn out parts to still be standing but lucky no one else was inside.

Ema: We did it!

Gumshoe: Too close. My Boss would have my head for preventing a forest fire.

Raven: So much for a tourist show now that it's gone. Sorry, Gwen.

Gwen looked at the bag that she got out in time for she knows the two letter of B.E. stands for.

Gwen: Brother…

Raven: Gwen? You okay?

Gwen: Oh! Don't worry about it. At least we got out of this alive and I got proof.

Maya: At least Beth wasn't inside… But… I was so right! The Headless Horseman and Katrina's ghost are real! Sis said so too! Nick, I was right! Say it!

Phoenix: Come on, Maya, not now…

Maya: Say it!

Phoenix had no other choice since Maya was so happy about this in being right 'at times'.

Raven: Nice work, Maya.

Gwen: You were right; I got my proof of my urban legend being real.

Phoenix: Fine! You were right, Maya! You were right, okay!?

Maya: I get it.

Phoenix: Sorry. It just at a times like this lucky to still be alive, this is the toughest case to be dealing with a real ghost. Mia warned us in time too!

Maya: I know and I think this gem saved us from being chop off, you know?

Raven: It did. And Gwen, if Beth's body isn't in there, but we know the ghost is real and such and someone's helping us out…Hey. What's with the bag? Who does it belong to? Anyone you know?

Gwen sighed for she knew right away who it was.

Gwen: I'm not sure of it yet, from the looks of this bag holding the same gear as I have… Berry. He was here. My brother.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Berry might have something to do with this whole thing, but why and what for?

Phoenix: Your brother!?

Ema: No way!

Maya: That can't be right!

Raven: And you found this inside!?

Gwen had no idea on why she even did either.

Gwen: Hey! Don't look at me, this just appeared! I want to know myself! Just wait a minute. We got to tell the Mayor that everything's cleared off first. They saw the fire break down so we all better have our reasoning's on why it happened or we'll be in trouble. Let me do the talking. Let's go.

Gwen goes down on the streets to telling the people to stop in time for the firemen took a look around being cleared thanks to them, for the others not knowing what was really going on.

Phoenix: This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute, huh?

Raven: It is. Katrina did appear to slowing the Headless Horseman down, seeing this whole thing is all too real, Mia's spirit warning us, and a stranger aiding us? What is happening in this town? Like there's a curse of some kind.

Phoenix: (First we need to find Beth before we do know more on what we're dealing with here.)

As Gwen gets the other five to come down in talking to Jacob and the other town's folk on what happened to the place, the stranger watches over them from the bushes for hopefully all will go well for them and proof of the Headless Horseman being real.

Gumshoe: I so wish Mr. Edgeworth was with us, he would know what to do in these situations.

Saying that to himself to reporting back to the other cops, the stranger removes the mask with a familiar badge of some kind in his hands to put on and take his leave afterwards. Was a friend or a foe?


	7. Chapter 6 –Legend of the Real and Unreal

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #6 – Legend of the Real and Unreal

Seeing how Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, and Ema see for themselves for Maya was telling the truth in seeing the real Headless Horseman from an old cabin belonging to Crane for tourists to see 'and Gwen getting the scoop she needed', they escape the burning building and stopping the fire from spreading out in time. As much in seeing Mia wondering around along with Katrina too, someone else who was human saved them twice. So now with someone on their side to Tommy sensing them out back at his house with the powers like Maya has, Mayor Jacob, Granny Crumbs, Chef Gary, and the town's folks along with two officers that Gumshoe's working with named Sam and Dan 'twin brothers' check on things. Gwen had to tell them something on what happened. Even if she did for the legend to being true could put everyone in danger with Beth still missing, and possibly had something to do with Berry in finding his bag which was left behind. Hopefully she had a reason to continue her work and aiding the others by defending them.

Jacob: What's going on here!? One minute there was smoke leading to fire! And the next the path of the historical hometown is burned down! Gwen, you better have a good reason for this!

The other five looked nervous from this whole mess while the other firemen try putting out the remaining fire just in case.

Maya: Nick. Raven. What do we do here?

None of them had anything to think of.

Raven: I wish I knew, Maya, but at a time like this, it's looking bad for us.

Phoenix: Neither do I. We better think of something and fast.

Raven began to speak up.

Raven: (We have to talk our way out of this.) Mayor. What happened-!

Instead Gwen steps up for Raven to say something instead.

Gwen: The killer was causing trouble and destroyed the place. I came after him, but he left only for the others here to show up and got me out in time. We were looking for someone who went missing from the restaurant but wasn't inside but Beth's somewhere along with the killer. Its okay, we worked together to stopping the fire in time, we didn't save the place though. Sorry, Mayor, no sign of the diary yet either. Please don't fire me! I need this work more than anything!

With Gwen begging to Jacob, for Granny to say about this whole thing.

Crumbs: Ah, don't blame the poor girl, Mayor. She is famous after all doing her work that she loves doing. And she did prevent a big fire from spreading. These people are here to keeping our hometown safe while we celebrate tomorrow night. Cut her a break.

Gumshoe: What the…?

Ema: Is Ms. Evers defending us?

Raven: (Gwen, why won't you tell them the rest?)

Jacob looked at Gwen in being serious for then he smiles and laughs so did everyone else.

Jacob: Now, now, Gwen. Don't be upset.

Jacob shakes Gwen's hand.

Gwen: But the historian Crane's cabin that was made by hand…Is all gone.

Jacob: Well, yes. It's gone and it's a shame. But you did the right thing to try stopping the killer and got out alive to saving our home. So we thank you.

Crumbs: Ha! I knew you've come through to them.

Jacob: So its understanding. Mr. Detective Sir, did you find anything from the killer?

Gumshoe: Well, we almost had him. But…

Gwen says the rest.

Gwen: We did, but he out smarted the detective for trying his best. We won't give up as well as finding Beth and my brother Berry.

Jacob: Hmm… I see. So Beth went missing after eating a drinking a bit to that and finding your brother from returning? Now that you mention it, I think Harry Bum spotted him coming home before you did. That might have been him.

The biggest thing for Gwen to be hearing this out of Jacob to say, meaning this might be Berry's doing, from summoning the Headless Horseman and killing people with real magic?

Gwen: Wait! You saw him!? Where is he!? Where!?

Phoenix: Ms. Evers! Take it easy!

Phoenix tries calming Gwen down.

Jacob: Take it easy… Look, I didn't know at first but I think it might be him doing all of this in our town. I got my men on it while the rest of you people do the rest; we will find your brother.

Gwen: To arrest him!?

Raven: (So that's what Gwen's thinking about after finding the bag. She had to keep this part to herself.) Even if you do, there's no proof he's the killer in being the Headless Horseman.

Jacob: Well, you're right. We can't arrest someone unless we have lots of evidences… But we have to keep an eye on him, that's all we can do. We'll report back unless you find him first, tell me right away please. And maybe, just maybe I might think about you looking for the diary a bit further.

This changes things in a good way for Gwen.

Gwen: Really?

Crumbs: A man of his word, he is.

Jacob: Oh, thank you Granny. Anyways, I'll allow it. But you can still study it and the urban legend work. Just please be more careful on the case in finding Beth and your brother for us to keeping the festival to go on, promise?

The two shook hands with each other making a deal, meaning Gwen saved the others from getting into trouble for she has her answers on the disappearances of Berry Evers.

Gwen: Thank you, Mayor, and if you see my brother…

Jacob: Yes, yes. We will get back to you on him if we see him first or you to bring him back yourselves. Okay, everyone! All is good. Go back to your homes and rest! We have a big day tomorrow night. So rest up! All clear here!

Crumbs: Well, be seeing you later.

Granny Crumbs leaves for everyone else was happy to hear there was no danger 'for now', to going back to work and other stuff they're doing normally for the firemen did their parts very well, and Harry Bum sees it a bit while being drunk to walking back home all funny-like.

Phoenix: Talk about a close call.

Raven: I think we owe Gwen for this.

Phoenix: And that includes the diary search?

Raven: Well, that and keeping the bag belonging to Berry Evers in store as another big clue.

Phoenix smiles for he knows what his girlfriend was thinking of doing in time.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Raven puts the picture of the bag and details for evidences with the rest on her laptop. Sam and Dan walk up to Mayor Jacob to report something to him on what they found after gathering up some details into finding something at a time.

Sam: Mayor Sir, we think Beth went missing during the flickering lights at the Gary's tavern.

Dan: On what Chef Gary could tell us.

Jacob: I see… This is troublesome. Something's up with Berry's doing alright. Just keep your eyes peel on him and Beth please, keep this quiet from the others not involved with the case.

The two understood their duties they have to do.

Sam and Dan: Sir, yes sir! And Detective Gumshoe, keep up the good work!

The two went back to work for Gumshoe didn't get what was going on so he went along with it for now.

Gumshoe: Ah, sure. Whatever you guys say.

Once everything looked okay, Jacob went back home for all was set to celebrate for tomorrow night, also knowing for Gwen had to make up something for them just now.

Jacob: Look, Gwen, you did well telling the people what really happened and keeping the rest to themselves just in case.

Gwen: I figured.

Jacob had another thing to say to Gwen to keep to themselves only.

Jacob: You're unaware of your brother might be behind this?

Gwen paused for she had a feeling, she didn't think this would really happen.

Gwen: I might of… Just I didn't think he would lose it, I never thought it might have come to this…

Jacob: It's alright. We'll figure this out.

Neither did Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe didn't think Jacob would've think he would guess Gwen was making up something for only him to know about.

Maya: Wait! You knew!?

Jacob: I have seen danger to bringing the stop to it if I have to, my dear. You should tell Sr. Washers yourself. It would be for the best to know more about Berry.

Gwen: I will. Thank you.

Jacob: And thank you. We'll keep our area protected no matter what for this party to keep on going. Now you may return back to relax until your next investigation tomorrow.

The sun was about to set for them to be out for a long day after just arriving today.

Raven: Late already, huh? That was fast.

Jacob: Now you people brought your costumes for the party?

Ema: We sure did.

Maya: Can't wait to wear mine tomorrow!

Jacob: Good, good. Keep up the goo work, good bye.

Once Jacob left, Gwen looked upset to heading back to her home for the others to follow.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers?

Gwen: I'll be fine. Let just head back and finish searching tomorrow before the party, alright? I need time to think here.

With Gwen walking back in a sad way while holding Berry's leftover bag to keeping it close to her, Phoenix and Raven could tell something was up with her. It has something to do with Berry for he came back home without telling his own sister and Washers to being lazy but a hard worker like his sister to soon losing it, meaning she might know more about the rest of her brother…

Raven: Gwen…

Phoenix hugged Raven for it was best to keep their distances from Gwen for a bit.

Phoenix: Family problems. This Berry guy had something to do with this whole Headless Horseman and ghosts in this place, some curse he might've made.

Raven: Like a warlock of a witch? You could be right. Maybe there's a lot more about him that Gwen and Washers only know of.

Phoenix: She'll tell us later on. I'm sure of it.

Raven: I hope so…

Raven thought so too from Phoenix's point of view; soon the other five followed Gwen back home.

Ema: We should get going, you guys.

Gumshoe: Fine. The least I can do is report back to the station on what's been going on so far.

With Ema and Gumshoe following Gwen, Phoenix, and Raven, Maya looks around to not sensing Mia around from the gem not glowing to seeing Katrina again for a few seconds then leaving with a paper written down that was left for her to have.

Maya: Huh? A note?

Maya grabs on to it and then catches up with the rest.

Maya: Hey, you guys! Wait up!

Hours has passed for a while to turn to night for the party in the neighborhood was all set to go for the people to rest up for tomorrow. That goes the same with Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, and Gumshoe resting back at Gwen's place. For Gumshoe has learned that five others have arrived to aiding them to see later on in the morning and Gwen showed Washers the bag belonging to Berry's was left out to telling him on what happened today; between showing the video of the real Headless Horseman she captured, photos of it, some clues left out, Beth going missing and bleeding out badly to escaping alive, and seeing the ghost of Katrina herself along with Mia Fey's spirit he was surprise for only Gwen could tell from her boss's reaction. It was enough for the others to leave her alone in their rooms for a while as Maya knew she was right all along on what she saw and hoping from Katrina's spirit and her sister Mia were both alright while looking at the gem.

Maya: Oh, Sis. I hope you're doing well.

Maya stares at the window for a while as Ema came to cheer her up while Gumshoe was resting up after reporting in.

Ema: Cheer up, Maya. Nice way to showing us this evil ghost is real thanks to the gem and the note you gave to Raven is helpful to look at.

Maya: I know. Just… Weird writing on it.

Ema: What did it say?

Maya tries to remember what it said to repeating it back to Ema.

Maya: I think it was a poem of some kind. It said… 'What you seek to read is near, facing the dark past in bringing fear. Hidden somewhere within our town, its facing you underneath here to now'. That's all it said in pen writing. I don't get it.

Ema didn't get it either than Maya try to think about it.

Ema: Neither do I. More on finger prints to blood samples, not a poet solver. Look if anyone can solve it better are Raven, Mr. Wright, and Ms. Evers. All we can do is rest to continue in our work later on.

Maya smiled again for there was hope yet.

Maya: Yes, you're right, Ema. It was cool seeing something being real.

Ema: And being really scary, lucky to get out with our lives.

Maya: I guess we got to keep on working. From solving the case, the murderer to find, the victim, stop all of this for Sis, and then the diary comes afterwards for Gwen. I hope we can do it all.

Ema: One at a time we will, Maya, no worries.

Ema pats Maya on the back knowing that all will go well somehow as they hear Gumshoe snoring funny to talking in his sleep.

Gumshoe: Damn… Damn you ghost… You're under arrest-!

He then goes back to sleep for the two to be laughing at.

Maya: No guns or handcuffs won't stop this one.

Ema: None. Got to try harder though.

Maya: You're right. We will. And with this gem's help, we'll be ready for anything.

In the other room, it looked like for what Washers looked into Phoenix's hand being burned it was cleaned and bandage up a bit to recover in no time. For Washers told Gwen that he was lucky not to press his hand on the burning horse so much also Raven over heard from Gwen telling Washers about the Headless Horseman being real was a big thing for them to making another report and a article in seconds once she needed time for herself and such making her feel a bit better. A big thing being real of an urban legend to getting out in the home town of a tale which has come to life.

Raven: Be happy your skin isn't destroyed.

Phoenix rubs his burned hand with his another good one.

Phoenix: Dumb of me not knowing from the burning dead horse was behind us.

Raven hugs Phoenix's head for him to smile and feel better about.

Raven: Aw, don't be like that. It's all good. We now know the evil killing ghost is real. All we can do is hope that Beth's alright, so be happy that Gwen got her scoop she needed so far.

Phoenix: I guess so…

Raven: This time we'll be alright facing the dangers again.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek for him to like it to turning red all over.

Phoenix: Oh! Wow! Raven… You're so sweet to me!

Raven: Oh, you.

It was time for everyone to get some sleep. For Ema and Maya did after dragging Gumshoe back into his room, to Gwen aiding Washers to getting some sleep, then before she could go to bed, she went to Phoenix and Raven's guest room to have a private talk with them.

Gwen: It's me. Can I come in real quick?

Raven: Come in, Gwen.

Gwen enters in the room for they were about to get some sleep themselves for she had to say something to only them.

Phoenix: You feeling better?

Gwen: I'm fine. I thought I talk to you two about it before telling the others later on, I told Sr. Washers already. First off, showing him the Headless Horseman being real was good to get my story to tell the world. You know what that means?

Raven: What's that?

Gwen: We got a big case yet to finding the diary hidden real soon! Yes!

Gwen was so happy to jump around to celebrate.

Phoenix: So we notice. We still don't know where it is but this note Maya got from Katrina's spirit that she spotted on the way back. We think it's a clue of some kind.

Raven checks the locations on her laptop of the whole map to finding something she can get out of.

Raven: This might be a while to find out where it might be. But be happy we have lots of clues on us. See? 'What you seek to read is near, facing the dark past in bringing fear. Hidden somewhere within our town, its facing you underneath here to now'. I take it might be close to the area having the party, still don't know where at… Hardest one to solve yet.

Gwen smiled for she was in a good mood for some parts.

Gwen: Give it time. But if you do find out, let me know right away. We got other parts to work on first and then we can get back to this.

Phoenix: You sure?

Gwen: Not at all. Just happy to get up close to the Headless Horseman, we need to find Beth next. And for my brother… Why hasn't he told me or Sr. Washers for coming back? What's he planning? Does he really think he can do this research on his own to put himself in danger or worse?

Gwen got a bit upset again to not showing it much to Phoenix and Raven to see.

Phoenix: Sorry.

Raven: We only got his bag to look up on. Only thing we have is a use film and a couple of batteries.

Gwen saw it for it was the only thing left in there.

Gwen: I know…

They had to know on what Gwen and Washers do know about her brother from the last they saw him.

Raven: Look. We don't think he's the killer or summoned of the curse spirit, not yet. We just need to know what happen to Berry.

Phoenix: We can tell you're hiding a bit more about him, Ms. Evers. Please. We need to know when you and your Boss last saw your brother.

Gwen couldn't hide it much longer so she told them on what she does know about with the door close for no one else to hear.

Gwen: Fine, I'll tell you two. But I'll say some about it and then tell the more later on, okay? Here goes… Berry besides being a party's man who can be lay back, he's the one who was trained by Dad to me afterwards as fine reporters. He believed from a car accident that killed him and Mom was cause by the Headless Horseman being awaken from the curse for us to work together in finding the proof; for it was my dream too for Berry to get me so into it out of the rest we researching to see if it was all fake, but this was way too real. From that to Sr. Washers who stayed with us we soon became famous for me, him, and Berry at times going from different states and countries at a time in getting the articles we needed. But after Madame Rachael's death, he soon changed. He saw the truth before we could to telling the people in making a fool of himself for some to call him insane for the Mayor keeping our hometown fun and not a criminal danger zone. No one believed him from filming or photos didn't work at all for Ami, Granny, Gary, Sam, Dan, and the others to learn about the truth. Well, you know Harry Bum? My Brother did something so terrible… He sneaked into his house to get something part of the scoop for them to getting into a fight from the break in. Then the biggest fire broke out for Harry to breath in so much smoke, he became brain damaged so badly, it did cause to losing his job to losing everything in becoming a bum, the poor man lost his memories in becoming an outcast. My Brother was charge after that from Sam and Dean then becoming cops in town to being charge in losing his job, unable for Sr. Washers and me were unable to getting him out just yet. But he said to finding the book in proving the Bones' family didn't do anything. For he saw the Headless Horseman and Katrina's ghost in town, more proof to being shown for our Mom and Dad tried to finding out too, then him, and now the rest was up to us to finish the job. I hated what Berry did; but somehow the evil ghost could have ruined Harry's life forever to fixing it so he said for doing that and left jail to continue his work. The last I heard from him was finishing up the library in the most popular one out of the other states to finding more proof he needed on the phone said he would be back soon. I thought I came back first with you guys, but he didn't. I thought he got what he needed only to lose it; never thinking from so much would drive him to the truth to killing people. Harry was an accident and lucky to be alive. So now… With the bag I found in the cabin…What if the Headless Horseman got to him and Beth, or tried to save him? Because I don't want to think if he's the real killer being something's that's made up in coming to life!

After hearing the story from Gwen, Phoenix and Raven felt bad for her in thinking if Berry's really is behind it all, will much worse than he ever did something crazier than before.

Phoenix: Sorry to hear about Berry. (Talk about over kill.)

Reminded Raven about her family from not seeing her Father much to her Mother at the hospital in a very deep sleep.

Raven: So what about Harry Bum? Any other history background of the man?

Gwen: Not much. Just a hard worker with a wife and son, not sure if anyone else knows about him.

Raven: Look. I know how you feel. My family… It's hard for me to go through from stopping the entire Blue Swordfish group and visiting my Mom every day until she wakes up.

Gwen: Really?

Raven: Yeah, I wish I had a brother or sister. I would do anything for them like you are.

Phoenix: All we can do for you is to find Berry and ask him ourselves when we do and with luck, he's not the killer you think he is. Or a victim.

Gwen felt a bit better.

Gwen: Thanks you guys. This means a lot. Berry has a lot of explaining to do when we do find him. Glad I told you two.

Raven: Ah, no worries. What are friends and a fan is for?

The two laugh together.

Gwen: With Maya's gift from her sister contacting her, seeing spirits, and the gem helping us out, we'll solve this case and more scoops for me sooner than we all think.

Phoenix: You got it. I say we all get some sleep for tomorrow for more searching to do.

Gwen: Let's not forget about the partying too. We're going.

Phoenix: Do we have to at a time like this?

Raven: Just think of this as being an undercover, Phoenix. We got a lot of time to work on the case and staying here for free, remember?

Phoenix looked at Raven for she really wanted to go while keeping their eyes open for anything with back up there with them.

Phoenix: Okay. We got enough clues so far and more to find back at the crime scene if we need to.

Raven: Also questioning some suspects. Thank you, Phoenix, you're the best.

Raven hugs Phoenix.

Phoenix: Anything for you, Raven…

Gwen smiles.

Gwen: You two are so cute. I can't wait to have a man of my own soon. Then it settles, we'll party to working tomorrow so let's go to sleep. Thanks to talking to me again, Raven. You too, Mr. Wright. Good night, love birds.

Raven: Glad to help out. Good night.

Gwen leaves the room for she could sleep quietly. From her staring at the ceiling and thinking about something else to hide to be more worried about that she didn't tell the two besides Berry, but what was it? In the other room both Phoenix and Raven get into the big bed together to holding each other to sleep nicely too.

Raven: I'm glad she came to talk to us.

Phoenix: Let just hope with enough clues we got to getting more answers from the people we meant, would solve this case for good. I don't want to meet with the ghost again.

Raven: At least there are two good ones on our side.

Phoenix: Crane's former dead lover and Mia, I know. Good for us.

Phoenix got a bit scared for Raven to understand and keeping him a bit better from nothing to be afraid of.

Raven: We won't. Maya's gem will protect us. All we need to do is to find Beth, Berry, and stop the danger from happening again; we will win like we always do.

Phoenix: You're right. We got others to help us out, I hope they'll be good.

Phoenix was thinking about someone to hopefully being there this time for Raven to guess who that might be.

Raven: Now, now, they will and hopefully 'him' if he does show up. We're going to be fine you and me, okay?

Phoenix: You're right, Raven.

Raven: I am when I can be.

The two kiss passionate to holding each other for it was time for them to go to sleep for Phoenix to sleep soundly while holding his Raven close to him. It helps out for the both of them.

Phoenix: I love you.

Raven: I love you too. Time for bed. Good night, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Good night, Raven, see you in the morning.

The two sleep nicely in bed. So did everyone else safely locked the house for security system through the night, same with everyone else back in their homes even for Harry to be crying in his sleep after passing out from being drunk again. On what though? Katrina was wondering around town quietly for Mia to see her looking sad to stare at the pass out Harry and sensing the Headless Horseman was still wondering out there, trying to do her part to stopping the curse and saving lives for Mia to watch over and hopefully to aid the others in time. As for the rest of the gang aiding Phoenix and Raven to rest back at some few motels, the other was too alone in the room to getting a call from one of the cops who knew Gumshoe.

?: Yes, this is me. I see. So he's here with them too? And what about 'him'? … I thought so. Okay, I got it from here. I will report back to you later on. Thanks. Bye now.

He hangs up for he looks at the window to see a glow of fire along with a sound of a horse nearby knowing the danger was only the beginning not just for him but for the others too. Who could this person be? One of Phoenix's friends or someone much different? The next day, it was looking fine of a morning for Gwen to being herself today in continues her work with Washers. The three girls got their costumes all set to go for tonight while keeping their eyes open for more clues to look out for as Maya had her gem ready; for Jacob was ready to have some fun again this year the same with Gary, Ami, Crumbs, Tommy, Sammy, and Amy, even everyone else like Harry himself wondering in town with no sign of Beth to being found for Gumshoe and Phoenix went to talk to officers Sam and Dan for more details that they might known of for the autopsy report on how Rachael was killed must be double checked just in case.

Gumshoe: Finally more update on the autopsy… What!? Hey, pal! You better come take look at this!

Gumshoe shows Phoenix the papers to see on what it says… For Rachael was slash really quickly from a deep with a sharp weapon like a sword that was found at the burning cabin for them to have two things to keep as evidences.

Phoenix: (This could be the case from Beth's condition!) So are you two sure about this?

Sam and Dan double check it from yesterdays and today to be sure of.

Dan: But of course. We are cops.

Sam: Took us a while to check the murder weapon was used on the victim, still had blood stains when we found it with another sword cut in two. Meaning the other was soaked in oil.

Gumshoe: Using a sword covered in fire!? That's just crazy!

Sam and Dan: Well, it is what it is.

Phoenix: Ah… Thanks. We'll take care of the rest.

Dan: Behave at the party now.

Sam: Yes, please do and have a good day.

Gumshoe: Like we'll let this case go undone.

For one autopsy being updated and the other murder weapon of a sword soaked in oil, this was big for Gumshoe to have and for Phoenix to tell the others back at Gwen's place.

Phoenix: This is way too weird. If the blood belonging to Beth as they said it turns out to be to Raven and Ema's point too, it must be the same way Madame Rachael was killed, but she tried to hold the blood from coming out with her hands to stopping it.

Gumshoe: That's crazy! Instead there's blood all over the place, she stopped it to make a run for it. Only to leave a trail left out for us to follow. Could she still be alive?

Phoenix wishes he knew if Beth was still alive with any luck of knowing.

Phoenix: I wish… I wish I knew. I do not know so well without Raven. Maybe she'll know when we tell her. Let's head back.

Gumshoe had something on his mind he wanted to ask Phoenix about while walking back to Gwen's place.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal. What do you see in that kid you're in love with?

Phoenix was surprise on what Gumshoe asked him.

Phoenix: What!?

Gumshoe: Oh, come on. You two are really in love. I just wish to know what you see in her.

Phoenix remembers from the time he and Raven first met, working together, him asking her to be his girlfriend, saving her dark past, finding her family, saving her from the Shadower, and showing their love made them stronger in becoming two defense lawyers in solving murder mysteries in court. For his heart was racing to say his reasons on why he loves Raven Strides so much.

Phoenix: I… I love Raven… I love her more than any other woman in the world. She makes me more confided to do anything in knowing that I can and not alone. She's smart, sweet to me, loves me on who I am being nice and shy around her, loves solving cases, and…She just means so much to me. I would do anything for her, even finding her father and waiting by Raven's side until her mother comes out of her coma.

Gumshoe was crying a little in being touched by Phoenix's love for Raven.

Gumshoe: Ah, man…! So beautiful… I mean. Damn it, pal! Thanks for making me upset!

Phoenix laughs for Gumshoe liked what Phoenix said.

Phoenix: Sorry, Detective Gumshoe. What about you, you have someone you love and care for? You would probably do the same for her like I am for Raven.

Gumshoe turns red for there was someone in mind. 'Guess who that person is, fans.' : D

Gumshoe: I…! Kind of… Maybe. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ALREADY!

Gumshoe then pats Phoenix on the back but a bit too hard.

Gumshoe: Look, she's nice. You better protect her with your reasons and mine to care for a smart person like she is. I get it. We love someone; we stay by their side no matter what, even if there's a problem or a fight, they come back for you.

Phoenix: You're right. Come on, let's head back and tell the others on what we got.

Gumshoe: Got it. Got to stay on guard while we party tonight! Just have fun a little.

Phoenix: (I suppose I should while working, but only for Raven really wants to.)

Back at Gwen's place, Raven was getting ready for the party while doing some hacking research on her own to study more about the Sleepy Hollow to look at what Katrina, Brom, and Crane's past back then the original Headless Horseman before Crane became the new one. Believing on what Gwen said about Berry's history, to finding the diary of the Bones' family legend to clearing their end and knowing more in seeing their faces being familiar to the other people in the neighborhood. Raven found a shocking matchup between the three people…Crane does look like Ami's missing husband and Tommy's father from four years when Harry was hurt by Berry's undoing, for it was unknown if he was still alive today or dead to know more about the Crane family. No matter how hard Raven tried hacking through or searching, she had no luck for Washers to see her doing so.

Raven: Sorry, Sr. Washers. I got no leads. But that doesn't mean I'm not giving up yet! Trust us!

That's when Raven spotted Katrina's wondering spirit for the first time for showing on her computer screen to freeze in fear and turning around to talk to her in person.

Raven: What…? A ghost?

Katrina shows herself to Raven looking sad again for she wanted to get everyone else to see, it'll miss her chance to question the ghost of the important case ever to be done.

Raven: Wait. Are you the ghost of Katrina? Brom's wife and former lover of Crane's for him in becoming the new Headless Horseman and murdering you?

Katrina didn't say a thing, just floated and glowing so brightly. For Raven needed the answers badly.

Raven: Please answer me! The Headless Horseman or should I say Ichabod Crane has killed Rachael, lots of animals, and made both Berry and Beth go missing! We need to find the diary right away! It's in town, am I right!? And where's the ancestor of Tommy's father who's also Ami's missing husband? He disappeared the same day Berry went off on his own to Harry losing his entire life as a bum on the streets. If you can't speak, fine. Just give me a sign; you're sad for that I can tell to avenge you and your husband in saving Crane's spirit. We'll find the answers for you…

Katrina then flies through Raven thinking she was going to attack her, she didn't only felt a strong wind pass through her. She then turns around to point something on Raven's computer.

Raven: What are you pointing at…?

Katrina shows Raven the files mix in for the Ami's husband missing person report, Harry losing everything, and the diary is indeed somewhere in the town of the neighborhood for Raven to grab the whole thing down as evidences to use.

Raven: Are you saying you want me to keep looking up to seeing the truth myself? Is that it?

Katrina then started to disappear again to saying one thing before she disappears.

Katrina: (Be careful on who you trust. Please save him. Everyone. Save all of us from the curse.)

Her spirit then goes away for Raven was still confused from the whole thing to hold on to just in case for later on.

Raven: Wait! Don't go!

This was enough for Raven to gather for the time being and tell the others about including both Gwen and Washers, though she left before Katrina's spirit appears, she had to tell the others by finding them.

Raven: This is getting weirder and weirder alright. By the minute! Hey, you guys! Guess what I just saw and gotten so far!

Raven runs into the other room to get Ema, Maya, along with Gwen coming back to aiding Washers on more to his studies in learning about on what she just saw on what to find with one step at a time. Then Phoenix and Gumshoe comes back to telling them on what they got for Raven in doing the same for more planning to do. Beth comes first to find while watching out for the Headless Horseman, for Maya to using her gem to sense out the danger to finding Katrina and Mia's spirits anywhere to come around again during the party; then finding more about Tommy's father, knowing more about Harry's past, finding Berry too, and then the diary will come in finding last. Gwen was getting lots of money after reporting her first line of work. She was happy to have some help and a lot more in this murder mystery.

Gwen: Alright, all is planned out. For now… Let's all go out and party!

Hours later it was time for Tarrytown of Sleep Hollow in New York to party and celebrate the legend of the Headless Horseman and everyone was invited with costumes to wear. It was lights, music, food, drinks, having to dance, to singing, and chatting all night long for it looked great with protection of cops including Gumshoe with Sam and Dan on standby on different sides being on guard. All looked good so far… With Phoenix wearing his Phantom of Opera costume, Maya in her witch outfit, Ema in her Cleo Petra clothing, Gumshoe as Frankenstein's Monster, Washers, covered in blanket-like gold looking real of a very strange type of ghost, and Gwen in her biker chick outfit with more Goth clothing she was still wearing was a bit different for this one.

Gwen: Alright, Sr. Washers. We're good to go.

Washers nodded for he hopes that they'll solve the case with the diary to being found and Katrina's ghost.

Gwen: Yes, we'll find them both in time even if my Brother's behind it all, we will get some answers from him one way or another. You guys all set?

Phoenix: All set.

Gwen likes Phoenix in a nice suit with a top hat, cane, mask, and the looks to get going.

Gwen: Nice… Phantom of the Opera looks.

Phoenix: It was the only thing I was okay of wearing, you should see the others.

Maya and Ema show off their costumes they had on.

Ema: Tah, dah! What do you two think?

Maya: I am the witch who cast the curse on this town. Look at me.

Gwen likes them too wearing some cool looking costumes.

Gwen: Nice, Ema and Maya. Just keep the whole witch business to yourselves while we're partying.

Maya remembers so it would scare everyone of the legend's curse to be going around.

Maya: Understood.

Then Gumshoe shows his costume and easy for him to be moving around.

Gumshoe: Look at me. I'm a detective by day and hero being the classic monster movie by night time.

Gumshoe trips for he forgot in putting his boots on right.

Phoenix: Forgot to tie them, Detective?

Gumshoe: Don't question me, pal! I got this under control! God!

Ema: Say… Where's Raven?

Gwen: Good question, she should be done putting her costume on by now. We need to get going out to partying.

Raven finally catches up to the others and all dress up.

Raven: Sorry I'm late! I'm here!

Phoenix: Raven! Wow…

Ema: Raven?

Gwen: No way. Is that really you?

For the girls were amazed from Raven's costume to Gumshoe and Phoenix to be speechless seeing her wearing a sexy cat outfit. From being the color black from ears, tail, a swimsuit-like style, with a bell around her neck, some tights in covering her legs, long boots, and gloves to looking cute with a bit of fake whiskers on her face. For Phoenix to loving it so much.

Gumshoe: That's hot…

Phoenix got mad.

Phoenix: Hey! Detective! She belongs to me, remember!?

Gumshoe snaps out of it in time for Washers nodded a yes in liking Raven's costume in a good way.

Gumshoe: Sorry, pal. I don't know what I was thinking there!

Ema and Maya loved it to touching the ears and tail from Raven.

Maya: Wow, Raven! It's so cute! And so soft!

Ema: I wish you were more of a real cat to take home and to love.

Raven pulls the girls away from her slowly at a time.

Raven: Thank you, guys. Now let's go, you two are starting to freak me out here.

Ema and Maya: Sorry.

Gwen: Looking awesome, Raven, nice choice.

Raven: Thanks, Gwen. Shall we get going?

Maya: Time to party!

Maya ad Ema rush out first then Gumshoe, along with Raven, to Gwen, and Washers being wheeled out last as Phoenix was still staring at Raven's nice looking costume for Gwen to drag him out.

Gwen: Let's go, lover boy.

Phoenix follows them.

Phoenix: Right. I'm coming. (Raven, you sure look… Really cute today. I like it.)

The seven enter in the area where the party was taking place to enjoy. It was a fun house for Ami was dressing up as a princess, Jacob as a elf, Gary as a pirate, Crumbs as a type of ghost, Harry as a dog he made by hand while still lying on the streets, Sam and Dan as the two guys in suits from the Men in Black movie; and Tommy as the Red Ranger, Sammy as the White Ranger, and Amy as the Pink Range of the Power Rangers group being three of them instead. It was fun with the entire lookout and no signs of Mia, Katrina, Beth, Berry, or the Headless Horseman anywhere. Well, just the mysterious person in a long black cape and mask on to hide in with the crowd. Still Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, and Gwen 'along with Washers' kept a eye on things while having fun no matter what happens next with the gem all set to watching it glow.

Maya: Wow… Look at this place.

Ema: Amazing…

Gumshoe: Finally! A party to enjoy!

Raven: Hey… Don't forget we're still on duty here, Mr. Detective.

Gumshoe almost forgot about doing his job the most other than having fun.

Gumshoe: Oh, right. On duty and partying. On a look out here.

Gwen: Talk about doing your duties and working at the same time, huh? Look let's all have fun and still keep both our eyes open. Right, sir?

Washers agree with his favorite co-worker yet to always getting the job done in the end.

Raven: I sure hope so. Beth or Berry could be anywhere in this crowd.

They see lots of people all over the place.

Gwen: I'm sure we will, Raven. Maya, you keep your eyes open too with the Bloody Jack now.

Maya had it with her but not glowing for the time being, and she understood the mission that she must do.

Maya: No problem, Ms. Evers! I'm on it!

Gwen: Good. Raven, got lots of cameras all set on your laptop?

Raven got it all set from hacking into all of them without anyone noticing it.

Raven: Hacked and loaded thanks to my Black Wings.

Gwen: Alright. Raven's on camera with her boyfriend Phoenix, Maya will alert us using her gem for Katrina to appear again or her sister, Ema will scan for anymore blood by using her goggles, Gumshoe will be on a look out for my brother Berry and/or Beth, and I'll get more proof of the Headless Horseman if he comes around again to cause more trouble. Everyone got their roles to do?

Phoenix: We'll do our best, Ms. Evers.

Gwen: Good to hear, good to know. We can do this; we will make history and avenging Madame Rachael for Sr. Washers.

Raven: Won't be so easy…Oh! Hold on.

Raven got a text from her laptop for a few were coming from Lotta Hart, the reporting saying she has arrived with four more friends that she and Phoenix know of.

Raven: Hey! I got a text message from Lotta Hart!

Phoenix and Maya were surprise to hear.

Maya: Lotta? I haven't seen her in a while!

Phoenix: How is she?

Gumshoe: And who else is coming with her?

Raven: Let me see… I know Cody is, another cop aiding Mr. Detective as backup, and hard to know the last few with her… Strange.

Gwen: Hey, the more the merrier. Guess we'll soon find out in the bit, won't we?

Raven: They should be coming in a few minutes then.

With all the partying going on for Ami was watching over her son playing with his friends, Gary to making food, Crumbs to cleaning up a bit, Harry just resting and drinking again, Sam and Dan on standby, and Jacob appears on stage to make his speech to the people in town to listen along with the man in black just drinking a glass of wine. For the people announce him for the others to cheer.

Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen of all ages, welcome to the Sleepy Hollow Festival! Here to speak to us about the history of the spooky Headless Horseman legend that's still famous even today… Here's our Mayor Jacob Heirs!

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy cheered for Jacob.

Tommy: Alright! Go, Mayor!

Sammy: Party!

Amy: More snacks please!

Lots of people clapped for Jacob to walk up and speak up within the microphone.

Jacob: Thank you, thank you! My people. It's an honor to celebrate once again this year in our hometown to allow the new Headless Horseman who was once Ichabod Crane's spirit to finally rest in peace, or he'll rise from the grave of the curse to chop our heads right off… Unless we go to the bridge nearby to saving our lives. But some awful person is mocking our name and taking things in not belonging to him, her, or more than one person in messing with our history's great name and taking someone's life to killing poor farm animals of ours.

People questioned all around and knowing it was all mess up.

Ema: Hmm… Is this what the people think?

Gwen didn't get it herself.

Gwen: I just go with it. Happens every year.

Jacob: But no more. For help has arrived all the way from California to New York in putting a stop to this once and for all and for us to continue on with our legacy in keeping it all alive and well. Right over there with more help to come. How lovely is that?

The spot light points out to Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Ema, and Gumshoe to wave to the others in cheering for all of them head on.

Gumshoe: Hey! We're famous!

Phoenix: Just not this much.

Jacob: Also joining them to solving a murder case are two famous reporters of urban legend to prove that the Headless Horseman of ours is for real, let's hope for the best with a lawyer, also another with skills, a detective, a scientist, lawyer, and a girl with magic powers… Oh! Now that's something else! Here they are with them, I give you… Gwen Evers and McNeil B.B. Washers!

Everyone cheered again for the two as Gwen waves her hands to them and doing the same for Washers by lending him a hand for her to do.

Gwen: Hi, you guys! Another fun year for us! So let's make it count as always!

Gary: Yeah, Gwen!

Crumbs: Washers' still has it!

Jacob finishes the rest of his speech.

Jacob: Now with all this said and done, let' continue to party all night long! Long live Sleepy Hollow legend forever! Please enjoy your night.

Once Jacob was done, he leaves off the stage for the others to cheer, clapped, and the music to be playing once again for more dancing. But unaware that something wicked was coming again of someone within the shadows and carrying something being covered in blood. What could it be…?


	8. Chapter 7 –Allies with Party Crashers

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #7 –Allies with Party Crashers

So many partying going on in the neighborhood which happens all over in one town of the legend of Sleepy Hollow legends being real. For the kids were having fun like Tommy, Sammy, and Amy, along with his mother Ami (or Ami, either way so no one would get confused on who's who of the two different characters in it), so was Jacob, Sam and Dan while on duty, Gary, Crumbles, Harry 'but out cold', and while still working was Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, Ema, and Gwen while wheeling Washers around in his wheel chair. For no sign of Mia or Katrina's spirits anywhere to being found with the gem Maya was using for her and/or Tommy to sense out with them having powers, same with Berry or Beth's whereabouts, and the Headless Horseman. That goes the same for the backup group that Raven found out from the text that Lotta was coming with Cody too, but who were the rest joining in? Still having a look around for more music, dancing, and lots of lights happening to also dressing up.

Ema: So many people… Just look at this place.

Maya was looking all over alright.

Maya: I know. It's like Halloween everyday here.

Raven: So much fun to live in.

Gwen didn't think so on her end.

Gwen: Well, it is fun unless you get use to the lights going on. That is if it happens almost every day, you know, Sir?

Washers knows on what Gwen was talking about to agreeing with her.

Gwen: You heard the man, people.

The other four got on what Gwen was saying, but Maya didn't care for she was about to ask Phoenix and Raven to move to New York instead to stopping her in time.

Phoenix: Please don't say it, Maya.

Maya got upset.

Maya: Ah… You never let me have all the fun.

Raven: Yeah right. (Is that was she thinks of when we say no to her?)

Phoenix: Just be happy we're here now and never again once this is all over.

Gumshoe punches his chest to getting to work from searching all over the place.

Gumshoe: Alright! Let's get to it! On a look out for me, good old Detective Dick Gumshoe's on the case here! Move out, team!

Raven: We got it already. God.

So while Ema and Maya were dancing with the other people, as Gumshoe kept his eyes open of the whole area, same with Gwen while wheeling her boss Washers, both Phoenix and Raven stayed close as they were holding hands with each other. Soon they heard a woman screaming and running away in fear for someone 'or more like something' pops out of the waters looking like a sea creature.

Ema: What's going on…?

Maya points out and started to freak out.

Maya: Ah! A sea monster!

Gwen: What's that thing doing in our area!?

Gumshoe fires a warning shot from his gun to make the person stop and fall on the ground.

Gumshoe: Alright! Don't move, monster! Put your hands where I can see him-!

Raven: Mr. Detective! Stop!

Gumshoe: Why? I'm trying to stop this guy, could be the killer.

Raven: I know, but look.

Raven points out to Gumshoe and everyone else that the sea creature was shaking in fear meaning he was scared from almost being shot at, it was a person in a costume but who was it…?

Phoenix: He's scared?

Raven: Yep. This looks awfully familiar to me for one person from doing so much more than this…

Raven walks up to the man to calming him down for he recognizes her to removing the mask being the Creature from the Black Lagoon it was none other than Larry Butz. For Maya, Gumshoe, and Phoenix were surprise in seeing him at a place like this.

Raven: Yep, it's you, Larry Butz.

Phoenix and Maya: Larry!?

Gumshoe puts his gun away.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! I thought you were the killer! Don't do that to me!

Ema and Gwen were confused on what was going on, for the people go back partying after seeing it was only a person dressing up. For Larry was so happy in seeing Raven again for he had a thing for her in front of his best friend and lover of Phoenix's to be hugging her.

Larry: Raven-poo! I miss you!

Raven: Crap!

Larry was all over Raven for she didn't like it to try pulling him off but he wouldn't let him go.

Larry: Hey, Nick! Glad to see you, sweet Maya, and that Detective guy with you at this awesome party. And I see two lovely ladies with you too, I like this.

Maya tries explaining to both Gwen and Ema on who Larry was.

Maya: Ah… Don't mind this guy. He's a friend to Raven, Nick, and me. His name is Larry Butz.

Ema: I friend, huh?

Gwen: Why is he all over Mr. Wright's woman?

Phoenix didn't like on what Larry was doing.

Phoenix: Hey! Larry! Hands off of her!

Raven: No kidding!

Larry: Aw, come on. Why have this guy when I can be a better boyfriend than he can.

Phoenix: I heard that!

Raven got mad to punch Larry in the face to finally letting her go, leaving her to kicking him many more times while lying on the ground and being use to it but liking it more when it's a girl doing it to him.

Raven: Pervert! Mind your place or I'll kill you!

Larry smiles while lying in pain with many bruises and a bit of blood coming out f his mouth and nose.

Larry: Man… That was hot…

Maya shakes hands with the hurtful Larry.

Maya: Nice seeing you again, Larry. You already know Detective Gumshoe here. This is Ema Skye, Lana's little sister who helped Nick save her and we're on a case too as a team with the famous, Gwen Evers the urban legend reporter.

The two girls say hi to Larry.

Ema: Hello, friend of Mr. Wright's.

Gwen: I guess it's nice to meet you so far. Don't mind my boss Sr. Washers; we're both good on what we do best in our job.

Gumshoe pokes at Larry's body for he couldn't stop smiling.

Gumshoe: I think he's dead.

Maya: Nope. Just never stops hitting on Raven.

Phoenix kept Raven close to him.

Phoenix: You okay, Raven?

Raven: I'm fine. I can handle guys like Larry. Thanks for asking.

Phoenix turns red when Raven said that.

Phoenix: Hey now, I'm good to look after my girl. You know?

Soon they started to see flashes for an army wearing female uniform was Lotta Hart taking so many pictures with Cody Hackins joining in while wearing his mummy outfit for Raven to be happy to see a few more familiar faces.

Raven: Lotta! Cody! You guys made it!

Lotta: Didn't wanna miss it in a world for seeing the Legendary Headless Horseman to getting my own scoop before the great Ms. Evers does, you know?

Cody: And I'm here to help out too. Another good drawing to make for my fan fiction Steel Samurai, for I'm making on my own fan page.

Lotta smiles and winks for Gwen heard a lot about her.

Gwen: I never thought Ms. Hart would come around to be joining the case. Nice to finally meet you.

Lotta: Same here, girlfriend. Is Raven who loves your work, and so do I.

Cody sees Raven to smile and runs up to hugging her.

Cody: Raven! I miss you! I been a fan of the Steel Samurai still to keeping photos by checking on mess up people at the studios most of them, I even have a fan page of the super hero I made!

Raven smiles for Cody was only a kid to have a bit of a crush on her.

Raven: Nice work, Cody, keep it up.

Cody: Thanks.

Cody looks at Phoenix in a weird way.

Phoenix: How goes it, Cody?

Cody: You better take care of Raven, I mean it, mister. I'm watching you.

Phoenix: I got her back. (Don't treat me like an old man or a stranger, will you?)

Raven: It's fine, Cody. Phoenix and I have never been happier. Just the other guys chasing after me.

Cody sees Larry on the ground who can tell that he's a pervert too.

Cody: Oh. Okay then…PERVERT!

Cody uses his toy sword to whacking Larry on the back many times.

Larry: Ow! Ow! Quit it!

Raven: (Serves him right.)

That's when Will Powers one of the famous actor for the others to see, taking pictures of with him, autographs, and talks about of the Steel Samurai show for he was dress up as a werewolf for he stops Cody with on hand to grabbing his weapon.

Will: Easy there, Cody. This person's been down for quite some time now. You won.

Cody stops for he kept a close eye on Will to being well protected.

Cody: Yes, sir. Okay, people! Step aside! Mr. Powers need his space but Raven since they're like family! Move it! Move it!

The people got back to partying.

Cody: All good to go.

Will: Thanks, Cody. Raven, how are you doing?

The two hugged for Will's been helping Raven out for a while since she moved out and he was like a second uncle to her.

Raven: I'm well. Phoenix and I love living together. Still loving your shows.

Will gets embarrassed when Raven said a nice thing to him from his career.

Will: Ah, come on. Just doing what I love best for the children.

Maya agrees with Will without a doubt in her mind.

Maya: You said it.

Ema loves the show too.

Ema: Ah! So cool, Raven! Will is like another family member to you and being so famous! So jealous here!

Raven: Well, he was there with Uncle Jack, so he's close to being part of my family.

Cody: Yeah, same here.

Lotta: Don't forget about me either, y'all! I have Raven as my buddy to getting some of my ideas, right girlfriend?

Raven: Differently I do.

Lotta: You see what I mean?

Lotta laughs while patting Raven's back again and again, that's where another up close of some freaking thing comes out of nowhere being a mad doctor-like, wearing a mask, covered in blood, with goggles on, and a drill to making Larry get back up n his feet also screaming in fear.

Will: Hey! There are children here! Please don't scare them.

Cody was trying to hide his fears a bit and trying to be tough.

Cody: No kidding!

Taking off the mask and goggles, it reveals to be Wendy dress as a mad doctor murderer.

Maya: Hey, Nick, isn't that…?

Phoenix: I think it is. It's Oldbag.

Raven: Her again?

Wendy was surprise seeing the others.

Oldbag: Ah, Raven. So good to see you and your boyfriend with so many friends to be helping you on this case again.

Raven: Nice seeing you again too, Wendy, getting a lot of good allies here.

Gwen: An old lady's going to be helping us…?

Wendy got mad at Gwen from saying that for she goes up to her up close to make another long argument again like she always does.

Oldbag: What's that, missy! How dare you make fun of me! I maybe on what I look like, but I can do more than just aid my friends in solving the case! I can do more besides being a bodyguard to being a cop and all to dress like this! Who do you think I am!? I'm Wendy Oldbag! And I got the skills to do anything I want…!

Ema and Gwen look at Raven.

Ema: Is she okay?

Raven: Wendy's like this all the time, trust me.

Gwen: My bad. Can you make her stop, Raven? Please?

Raven knows what she needs to do for she grabs a spare megaphone to lean into Wendy's ear and stopping her from talking a lot again.

Raven: STOP TALKING, WENDY!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal, you should've said about your girlfriend being loud and strong. Kind of scary.

Phoenix: You get use to it really.

With a loud noise to make everyone stop and stare, and for Wendy to be smiling again.

Oldbag: Guess I lost it again, didn't I? My bad.

Going back to having fun again, Gumshoe couldn't find the last person being a cop with the other four.

Gumshoe: Say, where's the last member? The cop one who'll be aiding me?

Will: He was right behind me.

Cody: Me too.

Lotta: Where could he be..?

Larry was confused from the whole thing going on.

Wendy: Hey, don't look at me. I don't know!

Washers know where that person was, as he tells Gwen to move his wheelchair by showing a person dress as a prince and tangle up in tree lights to getting himself unstuck for being clumsy. It was Officer Mike Meekins.

Ema: Mr. Wright! That's-!

Phoenix: Officer Meekins! (Not him again!)

Gumshoe: This rookie's my backup with the rest of you guys!?

Meekins acts serious after getting himself freed to introducing himself in being a serious cop like Gumshoe while carrying his megaphone of his own.

Meekins: Sorry about that, allies to the case and Detective Gumshoe! I'm here, Officer Mike Meekins reporting for duty!

Raven: Meekins?

Holding up to the part real quick to tell some of the details 'from yours truly' before we can continue with the story…

Raven: Okay, before we can continue any further, I might as well tell who the other five are. We already know about Larry, so skipping to him…

Larry got mad from breaking the fourth wall there.

Larry: Hey! Give me a break!

Raven: The woman who loves taking pictures is a very dear friend of mine name Lotta Hart. Anything she hears in being real to having a bit of proof, she comes back to getting the real thing no matter what. If it wasn't her working for me a while back, I wouldn't learn how to solve mysteries, just don't mess with her camera gear. Will Powers, a famous TV actor of the Steel Samurai in being a real softie to work in making all the children all over the world happy for all ages. He and Uncle Jack were great partners on the movie set to being part of my family when my Mom and Dad went missing; he's always there for me even after saving him from the murder case to finding the truth of the Blue Swordfish group. Cody Hackins, a fan of the show, bodyguard in taking photo shots for Will, and fan made website of the TV show; he does on what he does best in making the best scrap book ever and has a cute crush on me for a kid. Cody means well even knowing he can't really date me, he does trust Phoenix deep down. Wendy Oldbag, she is smart from more than her looks for others to think she's an elderly, she more than that to being a loud mouth, she can do things you wouldn't believe to be helpful, just don't get on her bad side. Also has a fan crush on Edgeworth, which we all know that won't happen anytime soon I'm afraid. And Officer Mike Meekins, another loud talker in the police force who works with Gumshoe at the station. Though talks a lot in his megaphone, carries his handcuffs, a clumsy man, but he gets the job done and sort of has a crush on me too and knows that I have a boyfriend already, still he's a very nice guy. Who also saved me that time during Lana's case so he likes to help out in obeying the law. So now you all know the others who are back to helping us out, this should be fun and easier to getting things done this time.

Back to the story at hand… Meekins sees Phoenix, Ema, and Gumshoe once again to Maya seeing him for the first time and the others he was working with, and seeing Raven again to run while trying not to trip to greeting his lover.

Phoenix: (Not again!)

Maya: First Larry, Cody, now this guy's all love Raven!? Nick? Ah, you okay, Nick?

Phoenix wasn't for Maya to tell right away after looking at him in looking really upset.

Phoenix: Why is every guy that I know of are hitting on Raven…?

Ema: Bummer.

Gumshoe: Talk about getting burned.

Maya tries cheering Phoenix up.

Maya: There, there, Nick, she still loves you.

Gwen: Some greeting, huh, Sr. Washers?

For Gwen and Washers seeing this whole thing, Raven looks very weird out for Meekins to looking so happy and holding her hand.

Meekins: Oh, my sweet Raven! I'm so happy to be seeing you again! I hope you're so call boyfriend is treating you well like a princess! Though I'm dress as a prince for the time being, I'll be there for you!

Meekins kisses Raven's hand.

Raven: Is that so…? Good to see you too, Meekins. (Seriously, I'm like a chick magnet to these guys!)

Meekins: A beautiful cat costume, showing your true beauty! I would do anything to show you how great of a man in the police force that I can be!

Meekins says it in his megaphone.

Raven: Ah… Thanks?

Larry pulls Meekins away in anger.

Larry: Beat it, cop boy. I saw Raven first when she worked on her first report in Nick's first case.

Meekins got his handcuffs out.

Meekins: Sir, step aside! She's mine!

Larry: Make me!

Cody then kicks the both of them in mid air and tries defending Raven.

Cody: No! She belongs in my care to dating with the right guy, you two are nothing!

Larry: You're just a kid!

Meekins: You two stop this before I have each of you under arrest for hitting an officer!

Cody: Like you would try to!

The three started to argue with each other for Raven to staying close to Phoenix's side.

Raven: We got work to do here, not to fight over me. Help me out here, Phoenix.

Phoenix had to try saying it clearly that Raven chose him over them.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

They stopped.

Raven: Now quit it! Phoenix and I are a couple! And we're here to work!

Phoenix: Just stop, okay!? Are we going to do this case or what?

Lotta: No kidding!

Oldbag: Why can you just choose the right woman and get it over with!?

Will: If you guys would be nice in doing so…

The three gotten serious to getting back to the case at hand.

Larry, Cody, and Meekins: Sorry about that.

Raven: Thank you! Getting back to the case here, let me introduce you all to Ema Skye and Maya Fey for those that haven't meant them yet. We got both photographers Cody and Lotta, officer on Gumshoe's side Meekins, Will as an actor and Wendy as…

Wendy looked ready to do anything she would be asked to do.

Wendy: I can do almost anything really, my dear.

Raven: (Okay…?) And there's that. Time to make this long story short…This is Gwen Evers, the urban legend researcher with her boss who trained both her and Berry Evers her brother, Sr. McNeil B.B. Washers who been seeing the real thing to proving the unreal and that would be the greatest task in seeing the Headless Horseman, for this town's been under chaos from a curse of some kind. From spirits wondering around, more to the legend in finding Gwen who's the great ancestor of the Brom Bones' diary left out in finding the proof on what made Crane the new evil spirit and such in clearing the family name for her, also lots of animals to a woman who was going to marry Washers was murder and Gwen's brother and another woman went missing to finding the two while staying away from the danger with Maya using a red gem to alerting us that it'll happen again that could be close by. Does everyone understand their mission now?

They all understood for Lotta, Will, Meekins, Cody, and Wendy know who Gwen and Washers were but Larry was amazed seeing the famous urban legend reporter in person for another woman to hit on 'yet again'.

Larry: No way… You're her! Gwen Evers! I have been such a huge fan of yours! Want to go out with me?

Gwen smiles for she had no time to be dating for the time being.

Phoenix: Really, Larry?

Larry: Oh cut me a break here, Nick! I'm trying to make my move!

Phoenix: (I think she thinks of you as her fan who cares.)

Gwen: You're sweet, Larry, let's work first then we'll talk after.

Larry: Alright! Let's solve this murder mystery then!

Raven: Meekins, did you invite Larry?

Meekins: Not quite, he came here his own way for us five to come in helping out only!

Raven: I see…

Meaning for Larry just bumped right into them just happened and not with the other five, it was too late now since he was in.

Ema: So why is Larry hitting on Maya, Raven, and Ms. Evers but me?

Phoenix: It's best not to know until you get a bit older. Trust me, Ema.

Ema: Okay, but still I know what my type of boyfriend that I want.

Gumshoe tries to get everyone back on the case since all was good on what Raven explained so far and Larry was stuck with them.

Gumshoe: Anyways… Should we get back on our job, people?

Raven: Right! Let's stay close until one of us hears something or if Maya tells us so, got it?

Larry: We get to party still, right?

Phoenix: Yes, we can. Just try not to get yourself killed again.

Larry: LET'S PARTY!

Larry goes running off to the dance floor first for the others to join in as Gwen kept Washers close to the other cops on standby from standing one side of the corners of the area. They kept lots of cameras around that Raven set up to keep a look out for Katrina's spirit and the Headless Horseman.

Gwen: Keep an eye out, Sr. Washers, on your end; we got ours ready.

Washers understood for the camera were set to go and Maya kept hold of the gem. He was sitting around while everyone else was partying for Jacob, Sam, and Dan to enjoy by watching everything going on. With the song from Disney's – Ichabod and Mr. Toad movie, the Headless Horseman song' featuring Tommy, Sammy, and Amy singing while they were having fun for the others to joining in.

Jacob: Now let us all sing to tell of the Headless Horseman's tale. Sing, my people! Sing!

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: Let's do it, you guys… Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate what goes on outside when it gets late. Long past midnight, ghosts, and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees. There are things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size.

[Speech]

Sammy: Some are fat.

Amy: And some are thin.

Gumshoe (shaking in fear): And some don't even bother to wear their skin.

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight; see what goes on Halloween night.

A light effect goes on and off all over the place, with fire machines spitting out powerful flames for the others to fear for fun as the song begins.

Tommy: When spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Now, ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst.

Sammy and Amy: That's right; he's a fright on Halloween night.

Tommy: When he goes a-jogging' cross the land, holding' his noggin', in his hand, demons take one look, and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown.

Gwen: Beware; take care, he rides alone.

Tommy: Now, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned.

Raven: They don't like him, and he's really burned.

Tommy: He swears to the longest day he's dead,

Larry: he'll show them that he can get ahead… Wait! What!?

Larry got worried.

Tommy: Now, they say he's tired of his flaming' top and he's got a yen to make a swap. And so he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here.

Ema and Maya dance along and sing to the song and then Phoenix did a bit while finding this all so very strange in doing it.

Maya and Ema: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big.

Phoenix: Part in the middle, or a wig.

Raven: Black or white, or even red.

Tommy: The Headless Horseman needs a head.

Sammy and Amy: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop.

Tommy: So don't stop to figure out a plan,

Sammy and Amy: you can't reason with a headless man.

[Speech in rhyme]

Tommy: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but headed for the bridge that spans the brook. For, once you cross that bridge, my friend.

Gwen: The ghost is through, his power ends.

Tommy: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware!

Everyone in town and Tommy: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, He's out looking for a head to swap. So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!

Then all the people cheered for fun and Harry did too after dancing around at the end of the song to falling down to showing his arm the stage to say that he was alright, for all the clapping and cheering they did. So the DJ goes playing the music as Harry gets back on his feet to walking out for more drinking and more dancing started for Jacob to enjoy along with Washers watching. The next music was from 'Breakfast Club – Right on Track' for everyone to have a fun partying. For Maya and Ema were dancing together as Cody dance like in a fighting style to be showing off.

Cody: Ha! Check this out! I bet you girls can't do that while dancing, part of the Steel Samurai's fighting techniques.

Maya was doing great on her own.

Maya: No problem on my end here.

Ema: This is fun to do.

Cody: Not bad. But still, I can do better!

Maya: Try us.

Cody: Fine! I will!

Larry was doing fine dancing with some of the girls to getting near Gwen until Wendy whacks him on the head.

Oldbag: Mind your matters, mister!

Gwen: Is he…?

Oldbag push Larry's body out of the way.

Larry: Ouch…

Oldbag: He would move after being hit from a pickup truck to withstand that much pain.

Gary and Crumbs got Ami to dancing with them and the rest of the group to joining in.

Gary: Fun partying as always every year!

Crumbs: You said it!

Ami: It is quite fun, at least my son's enjoying himself with his friends.

Ami sees her son Tommy along with Sammy and Amy dancing around while holding hands to move around in a big circle.

Sammy: Faster! Spin faster!

Amy: I want to fly!

Tommy tries keeping up with them.

Tommy: Stop, you two! I'm losing my grip-!

The two fall down to laughing after what they did. Lotta and Will dance with each other with Meekins and Gumshoe on standby on their end.

Gumshoe: Anything?

Meekins: Not really, Gumshoe!

Meekins talks too loud next to Gumshoe's ear again.

Gumshoe: Easy, pal! I can hear you clear as day!

Meekins: Forgive me, sir!

Lotta: Ah, lighten up you two. This is a party we can do while working.

Will: It is fun doing.

Gumshoe: Yeah, but you never know when danger will come around.

Lotta: Whatever you say, detective.

Raven and Phoenix try to find each other to dance with so many people on the dance floor and blocking their way, for Raven falls off to get herself clean up a bit.

Raven: Crap… Phoenix! I'll be at the back stage! Meet me there!

Phoenix tries catching up to his girlfriend.

Phoenix: Raven! Come back! Where did she go…?

While Phoenix was finding Raven all over the place, Raven cleans her up in a bathroom from the dirt she got from falling down next to her face to finding her boyfriend somewhere who was waiting for her. Looking near the back stage with no signs of him anywhere. Just then during one of the songs playing with many flashes of light showing appeared the man in black wearing a mask only to be covering his eyes and wearing a tux of a vampire gentleman appears in front of Raven for her to be staring into him and appearing out of nowhere, but in the way for she might've seen the man from somewhere before.

Raven: (Huh? This man… Why… Why does he look so familiar to me…?)

The gentleman bows to Raven and kisses her hand. Just who was he? (I bet you fans might know who it is already. I won't say who yet but I'll give up all a hint – someone who hasn't appeared in my story just yet but soon will.)

Masked Man: Hello, young lady. Are you lost?

Raven: Me? No. I'm waiting for my boyfriend who was supposed to wait for me here.

Masked Man: Is that so? Allow me to lead you to him with a dance.

Raven: Dance with me?

The Masked Man grabs Raven's arm to pulling him close to her to dance to a slow song coming up and a spot light all set to go.

Raven: (Maya said that she was saved by someone, could this be the guy? And the sword fighting too at the burning cabin?)

Masked Man: May I?

Raven: Just who are you?

He leans near Raven's ear to whisper something.

Masked Man: I'm a friend who has come to help.

Raven was shocked.

Raven: (It can't be!) You're-!

Masked Man: Let's begin.

The music from 'Enya – Come to me' plays for some lovers to slow dance together. For Phoenix tries finding Raven for she and the Masked Man waltz around the area in search of him in a very sweet and beautiful moment they were doing, Raven had to play along for the time being. Too bad for Larry, Cody, and Meekins were unable to dance with her but for some did, during the time Katrina wonders around for Mia appearing in spirit again to spotting her.

Mia: (It's you. We need to help them solve this case, please understand. The people are already in danger as we speak.)

Katrina looked sad again.

Katrina: (I know.)

She goes away again for Mia to go after her.

Mia: (Come back-!)

Then sees a flare of light burning up being fire and hears a sound of a horse meaning the Headless Horseman was drawing near.

Mia: (He's coming again. I got to warn Maya!)

With Mia floating around the place in search of her sister, Gary went to go feed the people with Crumbs keeping the place clean for a bit, and Ami resting as Tommy felt something again to go check out in the woods from sensing two spirits.

Tommy: Daddy…?

Sammy and Amy see Tommy taking off to going after him together.

Sammy: Tommy? Where are you going?

Amy: Tommy!?

The two had to follow him to being sure of, for they and his mother knew something that Phoenix and the others don't know of yet.

Sammy: We better go follow him.

Amy: It might be the sensing of ghosts again for him.

Sammy: And we have to be there for him then if it is.

Amy: Right. Let's go.

Sammy: Tommy! Wait for us!

The two try catching up for Harry passes out again, Washers was just sitting around and looking at the cameras, with Jacob went to use the bathroom, and everyone was still having fun. For the others rest and Gumshoe along with Meekins were still on look out, Maya had to find Phoenix and Raven to see if they were alright. Just then, she sees the gem was glowing.

Gwen: Where are you going, Maya?

Maya: Just to go check on Nick and Raven real quick! I'll come right back this time!

Gwen: Please do! This is a team effort!

With that Maya was on a search using the gem to find anything from the two spirits or the evil one. With Raven and the Masked Man finish dancing, she had to question on what she knows on who the person behind the mask really was.

Raven: Thanks for that, but look here. Whatever this is, you have to tell not just me, but to Phoenix too. We're in a dangerous situation in this town. We need your help! You saved us twice so far, haven't you?

Raven could tell already that he did from tackling and sword fighting with the ghost. Then she hears Phoenix calling for her to answer back.

Phoenix: Raven!

Raven: Phoenix! I'm over here!

As he rushes over to his woman's side, Raven turns around in seeing the Masked Man leaving within seconds only to hear his voice in the woods.

Masked Man: He's coming. It's time for the people to see the real truth of Sleepy Hollow.

Raven didn't hear him after that, he disappeared.

Raven: (Now where did he go? Wait! Was he…? He must've…)

Phoenix tries catching his breath from running for so long in finding Raven.

Phoenix: There you are, Raven. What happened? I was looking all over for you.

Raven: Looking for me? I told you where I was going to the bathroom, I was waiting for you.

Phoenix: So why are you all the way from the party?

Raven: Don't know. I thought I saw someone who saved us twice that Maya told us and showed us about; he led me to you and then he was gone.

Phoenix: Another guy?

Raven: Yeah, he danced with me only to finding you. But he knew I was taken so no worrying.

Phoenix was happy for one night was enough to dealing with three guys they knew of than having four more.

Phoenix: That's good. (Too much for me to handle here!) So the man in black showed himself and left just like that?

Raven: Looks that way. We should be heading back incase Mia, Katrina's spirit, or the killer shows up.

Phoenix: Want to bet Maya's looking for us right now?

Raven laughs for she knew that Phoenix knew for Maya to do at times.

Raven: I bet so myself.

Raven then trips again for Phoenix to catch her, but falls on top of him.

Phoenix: Ouch!

Raven: Sorry, Phoenix!

Phoenix: No! It's my fault! I'm glad you're not hurt!

Raven: Same here-!

The two stopped for they stared at each other for Raven was on top of Phoenix pinned on the ground as they hold hands with each other. Also Phoenix liked this feeling happening.

Phoenix: (Wow… She's on top of me. This feels so wondering!) Wow, you do look super cute in that cat costume. And you're on top of me.

Raven: Yeah, well your chest feels nice on my hand.

Raven traces her finger gently on Phoenix's suit of his chest and he was liking it.

Phoenix: Hey! That tickles!

Raven: Sorry!

Phoenix: Don't be. I like it.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the lips.

Raven: You're sweet and funny. That's why I love you so much.

Phoenix moves Raven's hair away from her face and rubs it.

Phoenix: You're so beautiful. Promise me that you'll stay by my side.

Raven: I will. Only because you make me feel so happy.

Phoenix: And you do too, Raven.

The two started making out from touching, kissing, running their fingers from their hairs, and enjoying their moments with each other, for Phoenix and Raven were heavenly in love. That's when things started to get weirder at the party with the lights and music acting weird for people to question on what was going on to stopping; as Washers got something from one of the cameras of someone making a run for it and covered in red being the murderer and Headless Horseman for others to see including Larry, Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Meekins, and Will as well. While Jacob tries to keep everyone calm.

Jacob: Okay, people. No need to worry. It just another glitch. Continue partying and we'll fix it.

For some did and for Gwen getting something, for Washers to warn her something wasn't good for she recognize the jacket that she knows the person.

Gwen: No, Sr. Washers… It can't be…

Washers wishes it wasn't true either.

Gwen: Berry!

As Maya sees the gem glowing like crazy to sensing the danger was coming again and seeing Katrina's spirit.

Maya: It's you! Then that means… Sis!

Mia appears in front of Maya to tell her something real quick for she can see and hear her.

Mia: (Maya! He's coming back for more chaos! Hurry! Beth's somewhere!)

Maya: Where at!? This thing's getting crazier!

Mia: (There's no time! Go find Nick and Raven! Anyone you know! Just hurry! The town's in grave danger!)

Mia then floats away for Maya unable to stop her in being all confused, but it sounded serious.

Maya: In danger…? Oh, no. Nick! Raven! Where are you guys! He's coming! We need to save the people! Sis says so!

Maya runs to finding Phoenix and Raven in time of the danger about to happen and with some of the people out in doing things and still partying 'like Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went in to the woods where Katrina's ghost was heading too', the other ten had to do something for the other three might be out doing something about it on their own.

Gwen: We need to stop him! Maybe Beth's nearby with the killer and Berry.

Gumshoe: Are you crazy!?

Gwen: Sir, I have to! You stay put with the cops before they notice, okay?

Washers understood to saying something to Gwen real quick.

Gwen: I know, if Berry's the murderer there's no backing down from it. I get it. You guys coming?

Meekins was ready for anything.

Meekins: Yes, Ms. Evers! Detective Gumshoe and I are here to serve the law!

Gumshoe: What he said. I'm not allowing you guys to go alone without back up. So let's go. Just stay put, Sr. Washers.

Will: Okay then.

Cody: I got your back, Mr. Powers!

Cody got his toy sword out.

Oldbag: Bring it on!

Lotta got her camera out with Cody's too.

Lotta: Oh, yes. Getting proof of the Headless Horseman this time!

Ema: I got my goggles ready.

Ema puts her goggles on to following the left over blood.

Gwen: Then let's hurry!

Larry was confused on the whole thing for him to catching up with the others to going with it.

Larry: Wait up! Don't leave me with this old man!

So much was about to happen for Maya tries finding the two lawyers, Gwen and the others hurried to finding Berry and Beth before the Headless Horseman does again, for the Masked Man watches everything from behind, the people were confused to still be partying, Ami sees Tommy missing for him, Sammy, and Amy went into the woods for Katrina was around with Mia too, and Phoenix and Raven were still making out for the danger was coming. Do Jacob and the others were doing other things on whatever it was aware of the curse yet or not besides Gwen and Washers? This party is turning out to be from good to a hellish nightmare real soon…

Tayla: Just one thing to add up. For those that have been reading my story so far, to leaving comments of the evidences in the story on what Phoenix, Raven, and the others have gotten. Okay? Please do for something's about to come up real soon in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 – Surprising turn of Events

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #8 – Surprising turn of Events

It looks like Berry's nearby on the camera to being seen on the big screen for Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Lotta, Cody, Will, Wendy, Meekins, and Larry 'since he wanted to be in all of this' rush into the woods for Washers could sit and wait to being protected by officers Sam and Dan. With the Masked Man sneaking around again, Maya follows the gem to finding Katrina and Mia after hearing the warning to finding Phoenix and Raven first; to Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went somewhere in the woods for something was up with Tommy to see on what was going on for the Headless Horseman was coming again with any signs of Berry and Beth to be somewhere. And others like Harry was out cold again, Jacob, Ami, Crumbs, and Gary went to go do something with the other people in the neighborhood were unaware on what was about to happen next. Phoenix and Raven were still cuddling with each other with Phoenix leaning against a tree while holding his woman in his arms for her to be holding on to him tight without falling.

Raven: This feels nice.

Phoenix: It does. What we did was amazing.

Raven: You're the greatest guy I fell in love with, Phoenix. I don't know what I do without you around.

Phoenix: Same with you, Raven, I wouldn't replace you with any other woman. I got you right where I want you to be. In my arms.

Raven: I told you this was fun doing while working.

Phoenix: You're right! This is fun for us. We should do this more offend.

Raven: Yeah…

The two remember they had to go back in continuing their job with the others.

Raven: How long we been out here?

Phoenix: Probably for a while now. Come on, we better head back.

Phoenix helps Raven back up on her feet.

Raven: Okay. Just promise me we can dance together and do what we just did again.

Phoenix: I promise.

The two kissed.

Phoenix: For you, Raven, I'll promise you anything. I'll protect you from any danger too.

Raven: You're the best… Huh? Maya?

Phoenix: Maya?

Maya finally sees the two as she runs up to saying that more of the danger was coming from Mia's warnings.

Maya: Nick! Raven! There you two are! We need to hurry!

Maya pulls both Phoenix and Raven's arm to getting them to hurry into the woods.

Phoenix: Wait, Maya! You're pulling my arm off!

Raven: What's wrong?

Maya: Sis came back to warn me! He's coming to attack this town! We have to stop the Headless Horseman! See? My gem is going crazy, proving I'm not lying!

Maya shows them the gem blinking on and off as well as Raven sees some of the people are gone missing that includes Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Raven: She's right… Those kids! Are they crazy going off alone!?

Phoenix: We have to hurry!

Raven: Maya! Lead us the way! Maybe the others are making their way into the woods as we speak!

Maya follows where the feeling from the gem was sensing out to go first for Phoenix and Raven to following her.

Maya: Right! It's this way!

As they ran to the woods to finding Berry, Beth, and the Headless Horseman in time for Mia and Katrina was warning the girls about this happening.

Phoenix: I hope we'll make it in time! You think Gwen and the rest made it!?

Raven: Let's hope for the better, Phoenix! We just need to get there in time before he strikes at the town again to killing! We can't let that happen again!

Racing into the woods with Tommy trying to call for his missing father for having powers for danger was drawing near for his friends Sammy and Amy to make sure he'll be alright.

Tommy: Daddy! Daddy! Where are you!? Daddy!?

The two were getting close.

Amy: Why is he calling for his father!?

Sammy: Beats me! We have to keep going! His Mom will have our hinnies if anything were to happen to him!

Amy: Both his powers and safety it will!

Sammy: We have to hurry! Tommy! Slow down!

Amy: Wait for us!

Tommy looked all over the place and kept on calling for his father out, thinking he was around but wasn't for the horse was running down meaning the Headless Horseman was getting closer where the three kids were walking into.

Tommy: Daddy!? It's me, Tommy! Your son! Mommy wants you to come home! Please! The ghost is coming! Please come back!

Just then… a huge flash of light being a blue type of fire appears in front of Tommy's eyes to cover for he sees someone coming along with some type of weapon to be chopping down a big branch from a tree and was about to fall on him to be screaming.

Tommy: Daddy!

Sammy and Amy could tell from hearing gun shots to make a run for it to getting some help. Back on the other side Gwen, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Lotta, Cody, Will, Wendy, and Meekins went to go find Berry who they all saw on the big screen heading to the hills of the forest, hopefully he wasn't the murderer with Beth's dead body to getting to the two in time and staying close like for Meekins was scared but he would be ready for anything.

Meekins: I can do this! I know I can! I swore to be the best police ever just like Detective Gumshoe is!

Someone taps Meekins from behind on the shoulders.

Gumshoe: Hey, Meekins…

Meekins freaks out to swinging his fake sword around to only cut a bit of Larry's hair off and the others to duck and moving away in time.

Larry: Hey! Watch it!

Oldbag: You could've poked someone's eye out, mister!

Meekins: Ah! Please forgive me, everyone!

Meekins pleased for forgiveness for Gumshoe to pulling him by staying behind for him to take the lead.

Gumshoe: Stay in the back, pal. Ms. Evers, you can lead us the way just stays close.

Gwen does her best in using her skills that Raven gave to her in tracking her brother down from some strange computer gear she had with her.

Gwen: Right. Follow me, you guys.

The nine people continue searching for Berry and/or Beth anywhere before the Headless Horseman appears while trying to stay guard for Meekins tries to be brave, Gumshoe was more afraid to doing his job against an evil spirit.

Ema: Where's Maya's gem when we need it and her?

Cody: Quit being scared! We need to get through this mess ourselves!

Cody was really scared too without admitting it.

Ema: So why are you shaking?

Cody: I'm excited. Got a problem with that!?

Ema: Not at all.

Lotta: Just keep walking, y'all. I need that photo shot of the Headless Horseman like Ms. Evers has when we meet with him.

Will: We might as well…

With Lotta ready for anything and Will just saying to keep on going for Ema to understand Cody was trying to be brave, it was hard to follow the blood left on the ground. But was it Berry's or Beth's who was hanging for dear life? Making their way around, that's when Gumshoe made another mistake this time by tripping on a wire that was hard to see where it was for the lights to go off all over for the others to see from a distances way back down where the party was at.

Meekins: Ah… Sir…?

Gwen: What did you do!?

Gumshoe tries stepping back from what he stepped over.

Gumshoe: I don't know! It was there when I was walking! I didn't see it! Don't blame me!

Gwen gets a call from a phone number for only she knows of to be freaking out about.

Gwen: No, it can't be…!

Ema: Ms. Evers? What's the matter?

Larry: Did someone hurt you?

Elsewhere in the area, Maya follows the gem that was glowing faster and brighter to follow it along with Phoenix and Raven following her back around the party side to finding anything from the two wondering spirits, the two missing people, or the evil spirit.

Raven: Maya, wait! Don't we have to catch up with the others!?

Maya: I know but…!

Phoenix: But what? What is it, Maya?

Maya double checks and then senses a powerful energy from one of the two spirits nearby, only this one was a bad one.

Maya: It's him…I think I know where Beth might be! Let's go!

Maya rushes somewhere to what the strange feeling was coming from for both Raven and Phoenix to keep on following her.

Raven: (This looks serious.) Phoenix, let's go!

Phoenix: More running!?

Raven: Come on!

Phoenix: Wait up!

Racing to where Maya was heading off to, the music suddenly stop and the lights all go out at the party for the three to come back for others to question on what has happened for some of the people were fixing it like Sam and Dan trying to do that as much as they could. While everyone else tried to wonder to themselves in what was going on as each of them stayed close in the dark. For some pet animals like dogs went crazy to running away in fear.

Raven: Power went out? What's going on here?

Phoenix: I really hope this doesn't mean he's coming back…

With Phoenix and Raven knowing it might be a sign of the Headless Horseman showing up at anytime from the way Maya's gem was glowing.

Maya: That's too bright!

With Maya trying to hold to the gem with it glowing so brightly for the others in seeing it, Gwen answers the call being one person for the other eight to be hearing it all

Gwen: Hello…?

Lotta: Now who in Sam hill would be calling at a situation like this!?

(?: Hello, Gwen? My dear sister?)

A big shock for Gwen to putting it on speaker phone, it was Berry Evers calling her up as the others was surprise it was him alive but didn't sounded like himself that Gwen knew too well being her brother, he wasn't himself.

Gwen: Berry!? Where are you? Are you hurt? Answer me, please!

Will: That's your older brother on the phone…?

Gwen puts her hand up to keeping everyone quiet as Meekins hands Gumshoe a tape recorder very carefully they recorded everything the two siblings were saying to each other.

Gwen: It's me, Berry. Where have you been? You left us without telling Sr. Washers and me where you were going after that night a few years ago.

When Gwen talked to Phoenix and Raven about from the night where Berry went crazy.

(Berry: So now you know the truth about the Sleepy Hollow.)

Gwen: Because of that, weird things have been happening! Including Maid Rachael was found murderer! Please tell me that you had nothing to do with the curse and this mess! Please say it isn't true, Berry!

Gwen tries not to cry while talking on her cell phone. Soon Berry started to laugh.

(Berry: You shouldn't have come back, Gwen. Because of everything in ruining our lives and losing our parents, and now everyone shall get my revenge! This is what happens when they mess with a legend being real in chopping up heads…And on what happen to our parents to our own Boss will be next to die!)

Larry freaks out.

Larry: Where's this coming from!?

Gwen: No! Berry! Please don't do this to me! Sr. Washers! Or our hometown!

Gumshoe speaks into the phone as Meekins was still recording.

Gumshoe: Give me that! Listen, pal! Come out with your hands up if you know what's good for you!

Berry laughs again.

(Berry: But I'm afraid it's already too late. It's time to get the real party started…)

Gumshoe: And what does that mean!?

(Berry: Look.)

Once the other nine looked back from where the party was at, fire showed up all around the place being entirely blue and surrounded all the people with Maya, Phoenix, and Raven still down there as well.

Phoenix: What's happening!?

Soon they all spotted Katrina floating around in pain and crying in the air thinking it was a show and wonder on what it was, soon Maya saw more dark flashbacks for the real threat was coming and saw blood all over.

Maya: Look!

Maya points at something being a dead corpse of Beth showing on the big scream 'that was being hacked' of her left over body and her head being cut off, and being held from a pole. They found her for everyone else to see it all.

Raven: We're too late!

Then they started to figure out for it wasn't an act but a curse to happen; for screaming panic to accord all over as the other nine see it too from afar, they then knew Berry was following around this entire time.

Gwen: No… You're after the diary too by any means into going so far, am I right?

(Berry: Very good. So one's dead, but I should be more worried about the people you care about before getting to me. He's coming… Chow!)

Gwen didn't hear Berry anymore to calling him back for she and the others see blue fire all over and lots of screaming going on for Larry to know the other three were still down there at the party going bad.

Larry: Nick, Maya, and Raven-poo are still down there!

Meekins and Gumshoe got everything down on tape.

Gumshoe: Nice work, Meekins.

Meekins: All in a day's work, Detective Gumshoe sir!

Gumshoe: Right! We need to get down there and put out the fire while Officer Meekins and I take care of Berry's little murder partner doing all the dirty work! Let's go!

Wendy: Let's get down to it! I'm ready for anything!

Cody: Yeah!? Well, so I am! Bring it on, monster!

Lotta: Hello, scoop!

Larry tries catching up to them again as fast as he could on foot.

Larry: Hey! Wait for me!

As the two cops went down first armed and ready, and the other four got some water by any means near a river to a fountain, Ema and Will had to get Gwen out of there in a hurry.

Ema: Let's go, Ms. Evers!

Will: Mr. Nick, his partner, and Raven need us! This murderer will kill again if we don't do something fast!

Gwen: Berry…

Gwen was feeling sad that her own brother Berry could be behind it all after hearing what he said with her own ears also killing Beth live on the screen to be shown. And the curse? So much was going on for the two helped Gwen on her feet to getting some water and putting out the fire back at the party.

Ema: Let's go! Move! Move! Move!

With this going on 'as Maya, Phoenix, and Raven stayed close together' it happened. Lots of dogs came all over the ground next to many people's feet being stabbed and gutted out for the horse appears and the Headless Horseman too with the sword covered in blood. For others to seeing it being real.

Sam and Dan: Don't move or will shoot!

The two cops fired away to miss the ghost and he throws a pumpkin on fire at them to go flying to a barn house, and down for the count and cuts another young male officer down and then laugh like crazy for Katrina watches the horror. Maya had to warn everyone to get away quickly while they still can.

Maya: (Sis! This is what you were warning me about, didn't you?) Run! Everyone get out! He'll kill you like he did with the others! Save yourselves!

Once they heard Maya's warnings, they all started to out run from the blue fire in time in horror and avoiding for the Headless Horseman who tries going after them to kill; so Raven had to get his attention by throwing a lantern filled with oil on him and had trouble seeing and putting out the fire with his own.

Raven: Over here, Skull Face! You don't scare me! Leave the others alone and pick someone your own size and armies!

Phoenix freaks out for he knows the evil spirit was headed this way.

Phoenix: Raven! That's crazy! Are heads will be cut off!

Raven: Well, it's better than having a mass murder of everyone's heads being chopped off from a made up ghost being real! We have to drive it away!

As the ghost was riding on his horse with his sword ready to chop in fast paste, Maya appears with her gem all ready to go to blinding it again to screaming in pain, and allowing them to escape.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Let's hide while we still can!

Raven grabs Phoenix' arm and follows Maya really fast.

Phoenix: The gem saved us twice now!

The Headless Horseman got mad to swinging his sword in the air in anger to finding them next.

Raven: For the time being, yes! Keep running!

The chase continues for some people came out of hiding and others still were in fearing for their lives, as the Masked Man pulls out many burned wood in saving Harry in time and then leaves for he was confused in what was really going on. He looked at his booze bottle and then the chaos.

Harry: I think I been drinking too much!

Harry then throws the bottle on the ground and flees to safety. For the Headless Horseman looks for the other three that were hiding somewhere in another barn filled with lots of hay inside for Phoenix, Raven, and Maya to staying low 'while Maya tried to keep the gem under control in her robe'. For the evil spirit uses his flaming sword to poke through each hay stack only for the others to move away in time or were inches of being pierce to death for he wouldn't stop at all. Raven then spots a huge fire truck filled with water that can stop the fire all over the neighborhood in time, but driving it away from the killer won't be so easy.

Raven: Hey, there's our way out.

Maya: Yeah! And something to stopping the crazy fire.

Maya tries to keep her voice down.

Raven: We just need from one of us to keep the Headless Horseman busy while the rest to get the machine going. I can wire hack to start it up.

Phoenix knew where Raven was getting at.

Phoenix: Is that legal?

Raven: We have to, Phoenix. You and Maya better find a way to keep the ghost busy for a second. Can you two do that for me?

Maya: You got it, Raven.

Phoenix: No. It's way too dangerous.

Maya: Come on, Nick! We need to! Oops. Sorry…

Phoenix: We don't have to; just get the cart and escape.

Raven: Let's hurry up already. Maya, get him going.

Maya: Okay.

Maya had to make Phoenix go out with her for she tickles him.

Maya: Tickle! Tickle!

Maya did it so much for Phoenix to laugh so hard for the Headless Horseman to finally finding them.

Phoenix: Maya! Quit it! (Gulp!)

With Phoenix out of the opening for the Headless Horseman to swing his sword at a holder of the barn just inches from his neck, it was only the beginning in being killed within seconds for Raven makes a run for it to the cart to start it up by wire tapping it quickly.

Phoenix: Great… I'm going to die in front of my girlfriend and my CRAZY PARTNER WITH POWERS FOR A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!

With Raven still working on it, Maya looks around until she spotted a rope hanging above them with a big hay stack weighting so much for her to pull it down that could work for them to slowing down the killer.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Trying moving to the middle!

Phoenix: I can barely move at all here!

Maya: Just trust me! Leave him to the middle!

Phoenix: Fine! Just say when!

Maya: Okay!

Phoenix knew Maya was being a bit crazy, just enough to trust her on what she had in mind of doing for every inch he moved; the ghost followed him little by little. He had to keep on doing it without seeing Raven. For Raven was trying to start it up as Maya tried pulling the rope many times for it was so old it was ripping apart for the whole hay stack to come down, she did it many more times until it finally breaks and enough time for Phoenix to move to the right spot as the Headless Horseman was ready to strike him. Maya gets it to fall down for her to tell him to move right away.

Maya: Move!

Phoenix: Why me!?

Phoenix moves in time for the whole hay stack also half of the roof top part of the building to fall all over the evil spirit and Raven got the cart working to drive out with the water hose all set to go.

Raven: I did it! Let's go, you two!

Maya gets Phoenix up to getting on.

Maya: Hang on, Nick!

Raven: Time to put out the fire!

Raven drives out of the place in time for Phoenix to hold on to dear life.

Phoenix: Never… Never… Again… Maya…

Maya: We made it! Ah… Nick?

Phoenix was scared and tired out, but will be fine. For Raven uses the hose to get a lot of water shooting out to putting all the fire to die down.

Raven: Piece of cake.

Soon as Gwen finds Washers hiding somewhere Larry, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Will, Meekins, Gumshoe, and Ema arrive to use lots of water in buckets to putting out the fire together, along with sand and fire proof blanket many times until they went out. It was working.

Maya: Ema! Detective Gumshoe! Larry! Ms. Evers! They made it!

Lotta: Oh, yes! I love this!

Cody: Loving it!? More like adding this part to my next chapter of my story!

With Lotta and Cody getting a lot of shots on their camera of the event, soon something was coming out of the rubble since the barn wasn't burned down but the danger was coming again.

Phoenix: He's coming!

Raven: (Not good!) Gwen! You two stay back!

Gwen comes back in a hurry as she pulled out Washers back on his wheelchair being alright 'from crawling to safety' to seeing the Headless Horseman come crashing through to getting mad in cutting their heads in rage. With all the fire out, the killing was about to start again.

Maya: Charge!

Maya uses her gem to stop the ghost again, only for his horse to push Maya aside about to take the gem from the ground that gets thrown out of her hands.

Raven: Maya!

Meekins: Ah! Retreat, everyone!

The others run away in time from the Headless Horseman coming after them again for Raven tries soaking the ghost down with water, it didn't work for he grabs a hold of her from the neck; she couldn't escape from his powerful grasp.

Phoenix: No! Raven!

Maya: Let her go!

Maya tries getting back up and finding the gem in time to save her friend for the others had to do something fast. Meekins got out his gun to point at the evil spirit, Larry tries acting tough for Raven even if he looked totally scared, and Cody tries his toy sword to swinging it many times to keep the murderer away.

Phoenix: Ah! Larry! You guys get out of there!

Larry: No way… Nick… If she dies your own girlfriend… I'll never forgive you…!

Cody: Get back! Get back I say! Leave her alone!

Meekins: Release Raven this instant, sir! You are under arrest for first degree murder!

Then Raven kicks the ghost even if she gets burn a bit from her leg to making him release her many times, just then the Headless Horseman looks at Raven's face for he starts having flashbacks of Crane's past showing her looking a lot like Katrina back then for that was another for Maya in finding the stone to touch and see what the Headless Horseman was seeing to letting her go for Larry to land her falling safely with his own body.

Raven: What the…? Huh? Larry!?

Larry was pleased to helping her even from the impact hurt him.

Larry: I got her…!

Meekins, Cody, 'most to Phoenix', and everyone were happy to see Raven getting out alright to being in her boyfriend's arms.

Phoenix: Raven, are you alright?

Raven: I'm good! But I don't think he is!

Gwen: He's in pain!

Phoenix: In pain?

They all see the Headless Horseman's skull head hurting him seeing many flashbacks of Raven's face looking like Katrina and Tommy's father's disappearances to scream real loud for the horse to leave like a fire going out and then him seeing Katrina's spirit to touch her again but it was only from the past 'an illusion he was seeing'. Could it be Crane's spirit trying to break free from the curse?

Katrina: (Crane, please come back!)

He then stops for killer then flees into the fire to going out in seconds like he was about to come through, but didn't for Gwen and Washers to see for themselves to getting some camera shots of along with Lotta.

Lotta: Holly cow! I got me good photos from this event!

Lotta looked happy, and a bit from Cody's side but not as much as what Gwen just witness again with her boss this time.

Gwen: You said it, Lotta! Sir! Another scoop of the month! I mean I'm glad we're alive, but this is great! And Berry…

Washers place his hand on Gwen's knowing that he didn't want to believe in what he was doing either, but it was true.

Gwen: So you know too? I know, I just wish it didn't come to this. So now what do we do? This s so much to handle…

Maya then does not see the gem powering down to not sensing out neither Katrina, Mia, nor the Headless Horseman anywhere after that event happened.

Raven: Any sign of the three, Maya?

Maya: No. No one. There's no spirits here.

Phoenix: So what just happened?

Knowing the fire was out Harry, Sam, and Dan were alright as everyone else came out of hiding such as the animals, all the other people too, Gary, Crumbs, Jacob, and soon Ami to seeing Sammy and Amy running back and being tired out to warn everyone on what they just saw. Only to finding out that Tommy was lying on the ground out cold but unharmed.

Sammy: Hey, isn't that…?

Amy: It's Tommy! He's alive!

Ami sees Tommy looking all messy but unharmed to trying to move for his mother to be by her son's side.

Ami: Oh, my God! Tommy! Tommy, say something!

Tommy gets up and thinking he was being attacked by the Headless Horseman on what he could remember while finding his dad, only to see a flash of light before he passed out.

Tommy: Ah! A ghost! Huh? I did sense him…

Ami hugs Tommy and very happy to see him alright.

Ami: Oh, Tommy! I told you not to wonder off far from me! You had me worried!

Tommy: Sammy? Amy? Where's the ghost? Where's my Dad?

Ami was surprise that Tommy remembers his own father for it has been a while for her.

Ami: Your father?

Sammy: Sorry, we ran off and try to come back down in getting some help. But look at this place…

Tommy and the others see the damage that was caused.

Amy: I knew leaving to the woods from Tommy's six senses would lead us into trouble!

Tommy: Is not like I want any of this to happen in the first place, Amy!

Ami: Now, children, behave.

Jacob sees the horror besides worrying about his own safety; he was then sad, scared, worried, and angry on what just occurred tonight seeing on what they all treasure to having a curse of a real murder to being real.

Jacob: Ah! My festival! My designs! All ruined!

Jacob knew Tommy arrived first before everyone else came out of hiding from all the danger that happened to know on who to blame.

Ami: Mayor?

Jacob: You…! What the hell did you do!?

Tommy: Huh?

Ami knew where Jacob was getting at to defend her son from being blame over something he didn't do.

Ami: Tommy!? What in the hell type of mayor blames a child on something he couldn't try doing!?

Jacob: I'll tell you who! Someone who dares to cause so much danger to make this party happen every year in this town of mine!

Tommy was confused as Ami was being blamed for nothing, in truth he didn't do anything bad at all.

Tommy: Huh!? I don't know what you're talking about, Mayor Sir!

Even Sammy and Amy help defend their friend as well as his mother was too.

Sammy: No way! Tommy was with us having powers and saying he felt his missing father nearby to see the ghost!

Amy: We're telling the truth!

Sam, Dan, Crumbs, and Gary say other mean things about Tommy instead.

Sam: That's right! He went missing during the party!

Dan: Only he could have something to do with Beth's disappearances, Gwen's brother, and Rachael's death!

The two cops grab Tommy for one of them while the other stop them Ami, Amy, and Sammy from trying to save him.

Tommy: Hey!

Ami: Let go of my son!

Gary: Please! This boy is nothing but trouble since he had these made up super powers in seeing to leave this nice neighbor hood into trouble since your husband left your, Ami!

Crumbs: He and his friends are nothing but pranksters in threatening our lives! Just admit it!

Ami got mad for them to mention her husband.

Ami: Take that back!

Tommy tries telling his side of the story.

Tommy: It's true! Sammy and Amy followed me to finding my Dad! I felt him…I saw a flash of light to pass out to end up back here, I'm telling the truth!

Harry, Washers, and Gwen was listening and watching this whole event going on for others but Tommy's mother, Amy, and Sammy blaming him for the others to do all over the town as well.

Gwen: This isn't happening…

Soon everyone started saying bad things for Ami tries reaching to Tommy along with his two friends from the two cops and Jacob.

"He had to be the murder! I know it!"

"This bad child's been curse of the Headless Horseman!"

"Of our legend of Sleepy Hollow!"

"Arrest him!"

"No! Arrest both him and those other two troublemakers too!"

"Bad kids!"

"That girl with long black hair is the only one with powers! Not the kids!"

Gumshoe and Meekins tried to keep the people down, not even a megaphone could keep everyone silences.

Gumshoe: Okay! Everyone, just calm down! I have to agree, there's no way a mere child could've done it, Mayor.

Meekins tries talking very loud again in his megaphone the most.

Meekins: Please, sir! Let us here their side of the story first!

Jacob: I'm sorry. But I have seen enough that I could to know who the real killer is. You're coming with me, young man.

Sammy and Amy stayed close to Tommy's side.

Sammy and Amy: No! Don't!

Jacob: If you two don't move now, you will be arrested for aiding a criminal.

Ami: No! If you do, arrest me! I was to blame for not watching him! Just leave my son alone! They're only children here!

Even Gwen and Washers defends them all from this mess.

Gwen: Mayor, that's quite enough.

Jacob: Listen! He did it! There's doubt in my mind!

Everyone agrees with Jacob too in supporting him even Gumshoe and Meekins couldn't do a thing to talking him out of it, even the others feel bad.

Maya: Nick… Raven… Do something. This is getting way out of hand.

Phoenix: Believe me, Maya, I want to so badly. It just… (This is bad. No one will listen to any of us for the truth! We have to prove Tommy was out cold the whole time for the spirit to appear and who murder Beth! But how…?)

Phoenix wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say first like the others would for not even Gwen was doing well on her end. Soon Raven couldn't take it anymore to soak everyone with the hose of water 'like cooling everyone down', to speaking up and getting their attention in a loud tone for Phoenix to know what was coming next.

Phoenix: (Here it comes…)

Raven: QUIET!

They all stopped to look at Raven in anger to speak up first for the others to seeing this happening.

Raven: You… are… all… idiots… Look at Tommy! Look what you all did to him! Does he even look like a murderer to you!?

They turn their attention next to Tommy to make the two cops release him and rushing to Ami's side and started to cry, even Sammy and Amy shielded their fried too in anger and a bit of tears coming out of their eyes for their were scared but had to do this for their best friend.

Ami: Tommy! Oh, my son…

Tommy: Mommy! I'm not a murderer!

Ami: I know… Shh… You're not…

Sammy: I believe you too, Tommy.

Amy: We're here for you with strange powers or not.

Tommy cried his heart out knowing the people were a bit too harsh on a child to making a scene like that to getting Raven's point. Even Gwen and Washers were amazed, they were lucky to call for back up like them.

Gwen: Alright, Raven!

Raven: (Thanks, Gwen.) Listen! What happened was bad and we're lucky to still be alive! Yes it sucks we lost a few people tonight and some animals, but we can't just point fingers at those we see first in being the killer! A kid!? Give me a break!

Phoenix: The Headless Horseman is real for Maya to feel with two others spirits that she has seen and heard! (I can't believe I said that…)

Maya: It's true! Not only my Sister, Katrina, and feeling a bit of Crane from the evil spirit with this gem here is helping us out! See?

Maya shows the gem for the others to be shocked at. Thinking it was a legend and the killer, it was all real to believe in. Soon the others join in to defending Tommy with Raven, Ami, Amy, Sammy, Phoenix, and Maya so far. Like Washers and Harry were the first two.

Jacob: Sir!? Sir Washers! Harry Bum!? You two believe in this boy too!?

Gwen: I do as well! Never blame on someone unless you have proof! I think it is Berry's doing. Am I right? Because you won't allow Sir Washers and I to finding the diary before he does to all come down to this, well!?

Gumshoe: So low! Excusing a child! And you two call yourselves cops!?

Meekins: You men make me sick just by looking at you!

Gumshoe calms Meekins down.

Gumshoe: At ease, Officer Meekins.

With Meekins calming down a bit, Sam and Dan felt bad on what they were doing along with Crumbs and Gary so far.

Cody: You're worse than any of the Steel Samurai's enemies!

Larry: Bullies!

Lotta: That's right! Pick someone y'all own sizes!?

Will: Hurting innocent children, unforgivable!

Ema: Meanie!

Oldbag: I swear, people these days! Blaming on the children! Sure they can be trouble makers, but they do it for fun sometimes! I should know! I was a type for laughs, just not for hurts! It was fun back then as it is a bit today, unless you know your place! I was with the famous Gwen Evers to see no boy doing all the bad things! I could go on more…But I bet you all see my point at hand already.

Soon silence were all over the place for Jacob and the town's folk being the only ones seeing the others defending Tommy; maybe Jacob, Sam, Dan, and everyone else might've been a bit too hard on one child for they were only afraid of the curse to ever happen only to being real. With Rachael, lots of animals, one cop, and Beth were killed. Besides what Berry was doing was still unknown they all felt bad for calling Tommy terrible names in seeing Raven's point of view. But still something had to be done.

Jacob: Sam. Dan. Let the others go, just watch them.

Sam and Dan: But, sir!

Jacob: I'm afraid our mystery solvers are right. We did jump the gun, even for me. Still, we need to solve this case and fast before this Sleepy Hollow legend curse or not will get much worse.

So they did for Ami to keeping Tommy close to her along with both Sammy and Ami who wanted to defend their friend no matter what happens.

Ami: Oh, Tommy!

Tommy: Mommy! I was trying to find Daddy for you! For us…

Ami: It's alright. I know you were, to me I love your gift.

Sammy: Me too, we'll be with you all the way, Tommy.

Amy: Our friend.

Tommy was feeling a bit better.

Tommy: Thanks, you guys.

Jacob had one condition to do in order to prove in Tommy's innocence's.

Jacob: You win, Ms Evers. Both you and your friends. But…!

Gwen: But what, Mayor?

Jacob: We need to solve this of a matter at hand to make sure we all get the story straighten up.

Gwen: Oh, come on! You'll still arrest him if we don't?

Jacob: Well…

Ami stands up to say something.

Tommy: Mommy? What are you doing?

Ami: Listen, Mayor! I'll take full responsibility in this crisis! I say we have a trial and if Tommy's not guilty, we drop the case and find the real killer in our mitts!

The others were surprise for Ami would go down for Tommy's sake in mind for Jacob might be doing.

Jacob: And if he is founded guilty?

Ami: Then… I'll stop doing my science work and go to jail in Tommy's place and live with my brother's for a better home and to live a better life!

Sammy and Amy: What!?

Tommy: No, Mommy! You can't!

Ami hugs Tommy.

Ami: Sorry, Tommy. I'm doing this for you; you're too young to be in prison for the rest of your life. This is the least I can do to protect you.

Tommy: Yeah, but Uncle Ben…

Ami: I'm sure he'll understand my reasons. I'll be sure Sammy and Amy take good care of you if I lose. So, Mayor, is it a deal!?

With a lot to think about being really a big twisted for Jacob, he thought about it with Sam, Dan, Crumbs, and Gary to doing so.

Jacob: Very well, we shall have a court trial of this. Everyone against Ami in taking over Tommy's crimes shall start. We just need witnesses, lawyers, a judge, hmm…

Gwen knows who to call up next.

Gwen: Mr. Wright. Raven. This is your chance to shine.

Raven gets it.

Raven: She's right; Phoenix, Tommy or maybe Ami's life are in our hands if we don't defend them now.

Phoenix shows his attorney badge along with Raven's to defend for the two family members.

Phoenix: You got your two attorney defense lawyers right here, Mayor. Phoenix Wright, reporting for duty!

Raven: Along with his girlfriend who's a hacker and murder mystery solver, Raven Strides!

Maya jumps in between the two love birds to introducing herself as well.

Maya: And their partner with powers, Maya Fey of the Fey shrine!

Jacob liked this so far to write it all down.

Jacob: Okay, so far so good. I'll take it! Okay, we got officers around…?

Gumshoe, Meekins, Sam, and Dan was one of them.

Gumshoe: I got the details down as I could, Mayor!

Meekins: So have I with lots of evidences!

Sam and Dan: Same with us!

Jacob: Anyone else?

Next was a scientist 'besides Ami' to find some clues of both fingerprints and blood.

Ema: I'm here to do some science work in solving this case, sir!

Jacob: And some witnesses please step forward!

That where Wendy wanted to join in, along with Lotta, Cody, Will, Larry 'having no choice', Sammy, Amy, Crumbs, Gary, Harry, Washers, and Gwen.

Gwen: We'll speak up in the case at hand.

Jacob: Okay, that leaves the others as jury back up for us…We got two defending for Ami and her son Tommy; we just need a prosecutor…Anyone know where we can find one? Anyone at all…? Please speak up.

Gwen: Ah… Guess a made up one doesn't count?

Jacob: Hmm… Afraid it doesn't.

Trying to find a prosecutor lawyer was hard, for Phoenix and Raven had to think of something and fast.

Raven: What do we do now, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I wish I knew which lawyer can go against us. (If only he was here…)

Just then, a voice was heard being what Raven knew already that the others don't know of yet.

Masked Man: Perhaps I can fill that part in.

They all see the Masked Man appearing before their eyes.

Maya: Hey! It's the man who saved us! Twice now from the Headless Horseman!

Raven goes up to the man to get this surprise over with.

Phoenix: Raven? What are you doing?

Raven: Alright, enough with the hide and go seek games. It's time we gotten serious here so let's remove the mask, shall we?

Once Raven took the mask off, a shock to everyone and more from Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Meekins, Wendy, Larry, Cody, Will, Lotta, and Phoenix himself for it had to be one person, but who was the person that they know of? Going to have to find out in the next one…

Phoenix: No way… It's you!


	10. Chapter 9 – Court of the Sleepy Hollow

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #9 – Court of the Sleepy Hollow

Did any of you fans guess who the Masked Man dress as a gentleman vampire and who helped out the others and such really is yet…? Well, if any of you did here's the answer. For Raven already knew who it was when he dance with her in removing the mask for the others to know who to be shocked at and the others having someone to helping out of the matter at hand for both Ami and Tommy's innocence's.

Phoenix: No way… It's you!

Maya: Edgeworth!?

Raven smirked.

Raven: Should've known it was you coming to aid the rest of us, Miles Edgeworth.

Tayla: Surprise!

Phoenix was surprise to seeing Raven getting it right on her own.

Phoenix: (Wait… She knew that was Edgeworth who saved us many times from the Headless Horseman!? She's both beautiful and good!)

Maya: But Raven, how did you know it was him who saved me?

Edgeworth smiled for he knew there was something going on before anyone else did to do his own work alone before everyone else joined in. Raven had something to say about this character that was part of the game series itself…

Raven: Last but not least here is Miles Edgeworth, an awesome prosecutor ace attorney lawyer. Once he was a jerk after losing his father who was a defense lawyer and murder by his own mentor betraying him also childhood friends of both Larry and Phoenix's to change; for only my boyfriend becoming a defense lawyer took on Edgeworth's case in saving him twice. So did I, though he sort of likes me to being a bit jealous of Phoenix, he became a man of honor in saving people while finding the right ones to take down in court, been busy a lot that's for sure. For the others to know and Gumshoe who loves working for him so much to seeing Edgeworth does have a pure heart, just the type of person who doesn't want to admit it and getting shy and all, kind of cute in a good way. Phoenix gets too jealous of him getting close to me; still my heart is with him forever. And that's the entire team with us by far!

Edgeworth sees that Raven was still good in solving cases.

Edgeworth: Well, Raven, once again you're too good.

Edgeworth pats Raven on the head.

Edgeworth: I sure hope Wright's been treating you well.

Phoenix then remembers him hitting on his girlfriend behind his back again, or so he thinks to rush to Raven's side and looking upset.

Phoenix: Ah! Edgeworth! Quit taking my Raven away! She's mine!

Raven: Oh, Phoenix, he just kissed me on the hand and dance.

Maya jumps in.

Maya: Yeah, Nick! He saved me and all of us when the cabin was on fire! Be nice to Edgeworth a little!

Phoenix: Dance!?

Edgeworth: Give it a rest already, Wright. I care for Raven a lot, but you know I wouldn't take her away unless you break her heart. I just had some fun to saving the place from burning down again.

Raven: So it was you who was sword fighting with the ghost! But wait… How did you escape in time?

Going back when Edgeworth came to stopping the Headless Horseman when the others escaped then push him down for the whole place to being burned, he jumps through the window with a blanket all wet from the water he socked up from the bathtub in time only to leave the burning sword inside.

Edgeworth: Quick thinking first in escaping a burning fire.

Maya: Amazing!

Edgeworth: Please, just think about it. I also saw you of all people in grave danger to stopping him only to disappear on me into thin air. Just like that.

Maya didn't quite like what Edgeworth said about her as a joke.

Maya: Hey! What do you mean of all people!? (So rude sometimes…!)

With Maya pounding, Raven hugs Phoenix to cheering him up.

Raven: It's alright, Phoenix, I love you. Remember?

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek to turn completely red and happy all over his body.

Phoenix: Thank you, Raven! I love you!

Raven: That's much better.

Gumshoe was too happy seeing his friend/partner once again along with Meekins.

Gumshoe: Yes! Mr. Edgeworth's here to aiding us!

Meekins: Reinforcements here!

Edgeworth: Ah, Detective Gumshoe, happy to see you're doing fine. For the most parts.

Gumshoe looked ready to work under Edgeworth's wing again.

Gumshoe: Detective Dick Gumshoe reporting for duty with you once again, Mr. Edgeworth!

Cody: Nice seeing you again, Mister.

Cody didn't care much but Lotta did.

Lotta: Good seeing you again, partner.

Edgeworth was happy in seeing Will again in person.

Edgeworth: Mr. Powers, nice to see you again.

Shy as Edgeworth was, Will laughs to shaking hands with a big fan of his Steel Samurai work.

Will: Good to see you again too, Miles. Anything friend and fan of my work is a friend of mine.

Also Wendy was so happy to holding Edgeworth like a crazy crush-like.

Oldbag: Edgy! Oh, how I miss you! You miss me…?

Edgeworth tries pulling Wendy away from her slowly.

Edgeworth: Oh, it's you again. (Great…)

So did Larry only to be crying in tears of joyfulness.

Larry: Edgy! I miss you so much, buddy!

Edgeworth: Larry!? What are you doing here!?

Edgeworth freaks out and looks at Phoenix and Raven for they didn't know of him coming along.

Phoenix: Don't ask…

Edgeworth: Believe me, like I care at all.

Edgeworth manages to break free from Wendy's grasp to fall on Larry's lips accidentally kissing him to freak out along with her, and gets punch in the face.

Oldbag: Ah! Pervert! Lips away from mine!

Larry tries getting the taste out of his mouth quickly even licking his whole tongue in the dirt.

Larry: Ah! Nasty! Grandma germs!

Oldbag: How dare you! I'm not that old you know!

Last was Ema seeing Edgeworth in person again to shaking hands with for what he has heard of Lana getting back on in her career again.

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth! Hi!

Edgeworth: Glad to see you're doing well, Ema. I heard Lana was getting back as a prosecutor lawyer again.

Ema: Oh, yes. We went on a trip when she got out while I was at school to being a true scientist in finding clues on murder classes. Now proving myself in this one.

With the whole group here for the other people to being a bit confused about for Jacob, Ami, Gary, Crumbs, Sam, Dan, Harry, Amy, Sammy, and Tommy to know what was happening for only Gwen to know it was a prosecutor lawyer to the rescue for her and Washers to be seeing.

Jacob: Ah… Excuse me? Fellow friends? Are we still doing the trial?

Washers whisper something in Gwen's ear for them to be having Edgeworth to hold on for a few more minutes to talking to the others about.

Gwen: On it, Sir! Mayor! Time out real quick! He is the other lawyer; we just need to clear a few things out.

Jacob: Okay…? Can I still be the judge?

Gwen: Sure you can. Please excuse us.

Jacob was happy that he'll be playing a main role to the whole trial; he was one like that at town hall meetings so many times.

Jacob: Yeah! Please do, Ms. Evers!

Gwen goes over to the others to introducing herself to Edgeworth next along with getting the facts why he came without showing up to Phoenix, Raven, and the rest of the group in time.

Raven: Gwen.

Gwen: So… This must be the other member to help us out so mysteriously. Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen Evers.

Edgeworth: I'm Miles Edgeworth. I heard so much about you and your brother's work.

Gwen tries not to think about the issue on what Berry might be up to in making her feel upset about.

Gwen: Thanks, that means a lot to hear from you. Any who, we should get back at the matter at hand…The Mayor agreed to doing the trial held here as the judge and you two as the lawyers to prove between guilty or not guilty for Ami defending her son Tommy.

Raven: That's right. You'll help us, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: But of course. Don't think I'll go easy on you, Wright and Raven. I will still try to help you two out on the case too; but I'll try to get the guilty verdict if I must. Also we'll solve the real murderer with the curse happening to put an end to this.

Gwen: Don't forget finding the diary afterwards.

Phoenix smiles back at Edgeworth for anything goes but still working as a team.

Phoenix: I wouldn't have it any other way, Edgeworth.

Maya: We're in!

Edgeworth: Before we begin, we should each tell each other what we seen and know about so far.

From what happened tonight, the Headless Horseman appearing, the gem, the two spirits of Mia and Katrina, witnesses to speaking up in their testimonies, clues, evidences, and such to happen one at a time.

Gumshoe: I'll go first, Mr. Edgeworth. We got some evidences to use and to show.

Raven: All on my laptop too.

Raven, Meekins, and Gumshoe showed each of the evidences they have gather: photo frame of Katrina, a feather pen from the diary, autopsy report of Rachael's murder files, the Bloody Jack gem, camera shots of the Headless Horseman, Beth's blood tracks, the two swords covered in oil, map of the town entire, list of the clue on the diary's strange location, a carrying bag of photo holding, and a camera with the memory card still in it.

Maya: Don't forget about my gem to tracking down ghosts and me sensing them.

Ema: And the fingerprints, blood, and autopsy report that we gotten.

With one more from Meekins holding on to the recording of Gwen talking to Berry on her cell phone.

Meekins: Let's not forget this as well, sir! This might be very useful for us!

Raven copies it on her laptop as well.

Raven: Thank you, Meekins. I got this.

Meekins was happy to be helping out for more with Raven.

Meekins: Not a problem at all, Raven! Glad to help out!

Edgeworth: Now what each of us have witness everything during the party. Care to share them out?

Phoenix goes first to speak about.

Phoenix: We were looking around together then I waited for Raven to spending some time alone with her, until Maya came to getting us. She felt Mia in warning her of the Headless Horseman to tracking him down the three of us; the lights and music was down to finding Beth's body in front of us cold dead for the spirit to appear and then trying to kill us. Not ever water didn't affect that thing, but the gem did allowing us to use a cart with lots of water to putting out the fire. A cop, a couple of animals, and a woman were found murder along with the other victim being Ms. Evers' boss of a maid who once worked for him a few days ago being his fiancé. Maya saw Katrina's spirit to warning us, to Mia, then the Headless Horseman trying to chop our heads off three times now. The last one saw Raven's face to flee like he saw something with Katrina too. Still, I can't believe this is all too real…

For Phoenix to learn about it the hard way, so did Edgeworth too.

Edgeworth: Yes… It is Ichabod Crane as the new Sleep Hollow legend after being burned alive from the witch's curse. Anyone else?

Gwen was next after switching to costumes to a match up a little.

Raven: You changed your clothes quickly.

Gwen: What? I was so wet, I had to.

Maya: We just didn't know.

Gwen didn't get it on what was a big deal about it.

Gwen: My turn. Like Mr. Wright said, he was looking for Raven and for Maya to do the same once the gem was reacting. As the big screen was hacked by someone; I saw my brother Berry wondering around thinking he might have Beth with him or my other guess was the Headless Horseman was going to kill him or something; so Ema, Detective Gumshoe, Officer Meekins, Lotta, Cody, Oldbag, Mr. Powers, Larry, and I went to go find out in the woods while I kept Sr. Washers safe back here for the two cops both Sam and Dan to look out for. So we walked to have a look around for a trip wire was active for me answering Berry's phone call, he didn't sound like himself though for us to seeing on the screen besides Beth was found murder, the Headless Horseman attacking with a big fire going off to run back down to putting it out with lots of water. That's when we met back together in seeing Tommy lying down there just as his two friends returned from running in fear. Along with everyone else thinking that he did it.

Edgeworth: Anything else I should know about the person we need to prove innocent?

Raven: Tommy's the leader of some fun kid's group along with Sammy and Amy, he also has a gift in sensing from seeing and hearing ghosts like Maya does. Son of Ami who's a scientist and lost his father, the same night Gwen's brother Berry went crazy to ruining Harry's life and disappeared on her and Washers, things afterwards went crazy. Also the three kids wonder off for he's trying to find his missing father in the woods to seeing the Headless Horseman and ended up back here with his friends rushing back and Ami seeing her son out cold but he was safe. Tommy said what he remembers was seeing the Headless Horseman himself in a big fiery blue light to panic and pass out.

Maya: The meanest part was this! The whole town but us accused the poor boy in murdering Maiden Maid Rachael, a cop, lots of dogs, and Beth! But how could he if he's only a child!?

Ema: A child with a gift who's also smart like Ami to understand along with his two best friends, but murdering!?

Gumshoe: I find this hard to believe myself too! Makes me sick to my stomach! Reminds me when you were arrested for nothing, Mr. Edgeworth.

Larry said something too.

Larry: Well, I, including Meekins, Lotta, Cody, Will, and Oldbag all know that he didn't do it! So now Tommy's mother Ami will be arrested and her son will move to his uncle's place if he's founded guilty.

Gwen shows everyone the law book on how it works if a child is accuse for a crime at a young age.

Gwen: It's true. The law says that a child can't be arrested until the age of fifteen in committing a crime in our hometown. Only the parent responsible for his or her children's behavior or breaking the law will have them arrested instead to save the child for a better life and a new home. Ami will be taken away unless we all do our part in court.

For Edgeworth hearing all of this, he too had his reasoning on why he came here first before the others did.

Phoenix: So now you know. We still want to hear your side of the story.

Edgeworth: Come again?

Raven: Tell us why you came here first without telling Mr. Detective or Phoenix about it. Please?

And so Edgeworth did for he was good hiding out like being undercover and saving their lives many times.

Edgeworth: Very well, I do have my reasons…I was solving the case of Berry and Gwen's parents' car accident, it was really a murder. They too were finding the diary of the truth behind Sleepy Hollow of the Bones' family of Brome and Katrina being murder and why Ichabod became the new Headless Horseman with the curse going around this town for centuries to chopping people heads cleaned off. Those two were found with both their heads chopped off to seeing the driver off the hook, I may loss the case but I knew there was a murderer. Leaving those two and their boss to be the only suspects…Years went by for them discovering the truth and for me to do the same. That's when I hear Mr. Evers went crazy to go missing, I thought as much he could be the killer; so I came here to work things around only to hide myself from the rest so they won't be put in danger again. Could be someone using tricks in being the ghost in killing so much.

Phoenix: This whole thing looks real enough.

Edgeworth: True, but what, why, and who would set it up in the first place has leaved us to question about.

Gwen got mad thinking Berry didn't do it and never thought about it, only Washers did. For this was a big surprise to everyone else to hearing another shocking truth, Berry could be the murderer after all.

Gwen: You did…? Berry and I didn't know about you were working on that case, only Sr. Washers did?

Even Washers nodded a yes to Gwen.

Edgeworth: Sorry you had to hear about it until now, Ms. Evers, it's all true.

Gwen: No! Berry! He isn't…! He can't be!

Gwen got upset for Raven to keeping her company.

Raven: I don't want to believe in it either, Gwen, it might be true. We have to face facts sometimes the hard way.

Gwen: But…

Edgeworth: That is why I didn't go with the rest of you; I went alone to try solving the case. It hasn't been easy on my end neither. Now do you understand?

They did for Phoenix got it as Edgeworth was really finding his real self at a time for him and Raven to be happy about.

Phoenix: Just next time, let us know early before you go on ahead.

Edgeworth: The case comes first. Well, if I have to next time then I will.

Phoenix: (At least you could say 'sure I'll remember to do that'.)

Gwen was feeling better for everything was drawn down on what they all know to setting it up for the show, as some of the town's folk got set up a another building inside of the hall meeting for a court room to soon be starting. As everyone got inside the others have to be ready too since they know what they needed to know, along with some things they got to show for the table has been set.

Raven: Okay! So we got some of the things, we all know one thing about this mess by far until later on if something comes up again, and another truth of Edgeworth working hard on this as well. That's good. The trial's about to begin so let's get inside. Ready to go, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Ready whenever you are, Raven.

The two attorneys were ready for Raven got her laptop and goggles on to go, with Maya's help too with the gem and hopefully contacting her sister Mia again for she has been training really hard.

Maya: Let's go! Nick and Raven! (Sis, please come and help us out when the times right. And… I don't know! Maybe Katrina's spirit too.)

Maya hopes for the best as the cop and the detective both Gumshoe and Meekins were all set to go.

Gumshoe: Ready for anything. We'll try to do our end in saving the boy. No worries, pal and kid.

Meekins: All good to go, sir and Raven!

Raven makes sure along with Washers' help to get Gwen through this mess if it happens from better to worse.

Raven: Gwen, please. We can get through this, even if Berry's behind it all. Just trust us. We'll save him afterwards. Even your boss wishes to help out the best he can.

With that Raven placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder and seeing the others getting her back, she turns her frown upside down to being brave not just for her brother's sake, but for everyone else's too. Ami and Tommy comes first, follow by the diary, solving the case, and then dealing with Berry afterwards so she was in this for real now.

Gwen: You guys are right… Okay! Let's go, Sr. Washers!

Raven: Glad to have you back.

Gwen: Couldn't have done it without you, Raven, and the others. Time to see the truth with my own eyes and ears in that room.

Edgeworth asked the others if they were ready to testify today in saving the two people.

Edgeworth: The rest of you ready? We need to play our roles carefully to saving the mother and child.

Larry: All good to go, Edgy pal! I mean… I'll try my best to.

Oldbag: Ha! Of course we will! If Edgy-poo says we can with Raven too, then so be it.

Cody: Yeah, for Raven! Bring it on!

Will: Well… I'll do my part on this as well. Anything for the children, that boy needs our help the most.

Lotta shows her and Cody's camera with copy films to present later on.

Lotta: Don't forget the kid and I got an ace up our sleeves to show you all. Yippee-ki-yay!

Ema: Leave it to me in showing scanned fingerprints of anyone we might know of from the powder, and blood too with a little help from my luminal bottle.

Phoenix: Then we're all set to go.

Edgeworth: It's time.

Everyone Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Gwen, Washers, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Will, and Meekins all headed inside the building to begin the trial with almost everyone in the neighborhood but them against both Ami and Tommy. For the four cops even Sam and Dan, scientist, lots of witnesses along with Sammy, Amy, Harry, Gary, and Crumbs, juries for the rest of the people, Maya's powers, Jacob as the judge, Ami and Tommy as the victims being innocent to be proven right or wrong, Phoenix and Raven as the two defense lawyers, and Edgeworth the only prosecutor lawyer are all set to go. For Raven could only hope in saving the family with many clues they have with them so far and lots of questioning to do for some of the people.

Raven: (Here goes nothing I guess…We just need to prove Tommy's innocence for Ami's life is on the line, see if Berry's behind it all including the curse of the Headless Horseman wondering around, Katrina and Mia's saying if Maya can get into contact with, more about the Evers' family, the Bones' too, this diary everyone wants to find so badly, and Tommy's father on why he has gone missing. We just have to get this right. Please… Code Name: 'Black-Wings', I need your help. Mom, you too. And Dad, wherever you are today… please be safe for me.)

Tayla: Just so you all know, I'll do my best how this court thing works from the game into the made up story here. Hope to do my best in it. Any who… Let's do it!

Everyone was seated for everything to start the case of the murders of Beth and Rachael, along with the other craziness that has been happening lately to the curse being real for others seeing it all to be very real. Jacob bangs the gavel many times for all to being silent all over the room to begin the trial.

*All rise!*

Jacob: Okay, order! Order now please! Oh, this is so much fun…We shall begin the trial of the case of Sleepy Hollow for the curse being real. Also solving the murders of both Rachael and Beth with other chaos things too. Are the lawyers ready?

Phoenix and Raven speak up first.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor. Or… Um… Mayor Sir. (Ah… Which do we call this guy…?)

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is ready too, Your Honor.

Last was Edgeworth's turn to speak up.

Edgeworth: The Prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.

Jacob: Goodie. Now do you, Mr. Edgeworth have an opening statement on the trial being all about?

Edgeworth: Very well.

Tommy was a bit scared not wanting to lose Ami his only mother left in his life like his father did.

Tommy: Ah, man…

Ami holds Tommy's hands.

Ami: Don't worry, Tommy, we'll get through this no matter what happens.

Tommy: Mom…

Ami: I'm sure of it.

Raven knows Edgeworth was helping them out, but also had to be serious in court.

Raven: Okay, here we go.

Phoenix: Remember, Raven, we're against him to finding the truth. Still on our side, we have to keep our guard up, okay?

Raven: I understand.

Edgeworth begins to start with his opening statement about the whole mess that has been happening in the home of Sleepy Hollow lately.

Edgeworth: For what has happened in Tarrytown, New York from nine years ago… Mr. and Mrs. Evers' was a happy couple married with two children in being researchers on urban legends being true or false by traveling around the world to find cases being fake but one in your hometown being the legendary Sleepy Hollow. Trying to discover the truth by finding a long lost diary belonging to Ms. Evers daughter of Professor Evers who too was once a famous researcher being related to the Bones' family who mysteriously had Brom's wife Katrina murder on what rumors say, for Crane who loved her was killed from the Headless Horseman belonging to a witch's curse; the only thing to prove their innocence was the book they written and hidden well for Ms. Evers, her brother Berry Evers, and their boss which their parents worked for Sir McNeill B.B. Washers to finding it. Leaving to this event had their Mother and Father killed from a car accident being false of a murder case being unsolved for the driver was killed once found not guilty. Thinking it was a made up curse for me to keep on investigating from this day forward. Berry soon lost his mind to burning down Harry's home and soon being a sad homeless person, his whole house and life to be lying on the streets left Berry Evers to leave prison as a possible and oldest member of a researcher suspect for the Mayor as you are to find while his dear sister and her boss kept on working hard to discovering this silly fiction of the evil spirit killing. On which it has upon Sir Washers maid work Rachael and his fiancé found murder from loss of blood. Along with lots of animals having their heads cut off, tonight during a festival had one male officer hit by an axe to hit his vital points to die at the scene and a woman drinker name Beth beheaded at the party scene having a fire break out and stopped in time. That goes the same from the old cabin of Ichabod Crane once lived in being a tourist attraction to being burned down too. As we have here a young child left during the party to have powers only to be found at the crime scene in murdering three people for his mother to support on his reckless behavior in our court room tonight.

After that long speech, everyone was amazed for Edgeworth has gotten everything right about it. So far as Raven to double checks on her end.

Raven: Wow… Everything that Edgeworth said was right.

Jacob: Hmm… I see… Well, we all see.

For Jacob and the people knew they found the right prosecutor for this case. While Maya looked a bit upset like she was pounding.

Maya: Oh, sure. Leave it for someone who dealt with this for a while now nine years later to being Mr. Know-It-All.

Phoenix: I think we get the point here, Maya.

Edgeworth bows to the people in the room 'like he always does' as a true gentleman he is.

Edgeworth: For that, I leave the rest my case to continue this far.

Jacob: Good, good. Any objections of opinion of the matter at hand? If so please speak up now.

Raven had one.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Look, I agree on what Edgeworth said and what he has been doing is good… Accusing a child for murder though? That's crazy! Sammy and Amy, two of Tommy's closest friends believe that Tommy left to the forest first because he had a special gift to see and hear spirits like Maya has to finding his father. Who disappear the same day Berry went missing and Harry loss his entire home. Only to see a flash of light to passing out and return back to the destroyed party who was left unharmed. Maybe someone saved him in time for the people to mistaken him as a prime suspect.

Edgeworth objects to the affair, for this party they had to think about solving more than just letting words out.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Though I have to agree with you in some parts, Raven, but I'm afraid the young boy having powers would be nothing more than a joke. His friends arrived down when they found Tommy lying out cold all wet and tiring to be doing something alone with them or his mother Ami to notices behind their backs. Or maybe he started the fire himself to cause all the chaos to accrue and lives at stake.

Raven: For a ten year old!? Give me a break here!

Maya: No kidding!

Phoenix had something to say next.

Phoenix: (Guess I better back Raven up. We're getting to where we need to get, maybe there's a lot more to it in knowing…) *OBJECTION!* Ms. Evers saw herself for the three children to go wondering off with her own eyes, for Ami to go looking for him everywhere who was also unaware like Tommy of the event that took place when they returned. For what she said, Berry was seen on the jumbo screen during the party doing something very strange to following him and getting a weird call saying he would make this town pay. He must've sounded serious!

Edgeworth: Is that so, Wright? Do you have any evidences to proving the three children left in the woods and came back?

Phoenix didn't have much because he was with Maya and Raven in finding the Headless Horseman during the time.

Phoenix: Well… Um… That's a good question there…

Raven: Great. We got nothing but the other clues and Gwen's recorded cell phone call.

Edgeworth: I thought so. However… Raven did say Ms. Evers receive a call from Berry her brother from the screen he hacked into for Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins to get it all down on tape. Let's hear from them and about the victims', shall we?

Jacob: Yes indeed! I hear call the great Detective Gumshoe first to the stands to speak up pretty please.

Phoenix and Raven find it hard to believe that Gumshoe was really the best, he was good but not the best detective kind in the world.

Raven: Mr. Detective the greatest? Doubt it…

Phoenix: Thanks to Edgeworth at least, we'll be getting something to add up from Gwen's talk about Berry's strange behavior. Get ready…

Raven has her laptop of the copy of the recorded phone call ready to go.

Raven: Leave it to me, Phoenix.

Gumshoe takes the first stand.

Edgeworth: Please state your name and occupation to the people since you're new here.

Gumshoe: Yes. I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe from California send from there to go to New York in doing a murder case investigating with friends/co I workers who are aiding me. About three months ago Washers' maid Rachael was about to marry him while working around the house both Gwen and once her brother Berry Evers who lived in while doing their work; she was found down town for the cause of death was being cut badly to being out cold and losing a lot of blood. That goes the same for pet or farm animals head's being chopped off and being shown all over as a threat. Fearing for the people there was a curse from earlier and during the party tonight, the killer strikes back to murdering a rookie cop, couple of dogs, and the alcoholic Beth went missing to leaving trails of blood was found dead at the dance floor who was also beheaded.

Raven gets that part down of Beth's death on her laptop as evidences.

Raven: (So much to know about.)

Gumshoe also pulls out a map that he got a copy from Sam and Dan from earlier this morning at the station to show to everyone next.

Gumshoe: What I have here are the layouts. To where Rachael was found murder, follow by other crazy things the people spotted the killer dress as the Headless Horseman, along a cop and Beth just further from downtown near a few barns. As you can all see on where I'm pointing at right here…

Gumshoe shows it as Meekins uses a laser pin to point out one thing at a time.

Phoenix: That explains where we were little by little. We better put this down as evidences, Raven.

Raven: No kidding.

With Raven drawing the map down to scanning it, this clue might be useful to them later on of the map of the whole neighborhood. Now Jacob hits the gavel again to go on to the next part in mind.

Jacob: Now we like to hear from the fellow men who witness this mess from the other side before rushing back down where the party was at. Detective Gumshoe, please stated where you were and with him will also be testifying is Officer Meekins too.

Maya: Wait… We're doing many testimonies here?

Raven: Excuse me, Your Honor Mayor? Could we do one people in a group to talk at a time from witness to witnesses?

Phoenix: You sure that's wise, Raven?

Raven: Look, we all want to solve this case more than anything we have to.

Jacob thinks about it to hear what Phoenix and Edgeworth agreeing to this as well.

Jacob: Well, why didn't I think of that? Any objections, gentlemen?

Phoenix: (I hope you're right about this…) No, Your Honor.

Edgeworth: I'm fine with it too.

Jacob: Then it settles. A few at a time will talk carefully to getting and hearing what we need to know.

Edgeworth: Along with Detective Gumshoe, I also like to call up Officer Meekins to the stand to speak up when they and Ms. Evers went to find Berry Evers.

Meekins joins with Gumshoe to take the stand for those two had to testify on what happen with Gwen and the other six on what they did with them.

Edgeworth: Name and occupation please?

Meekins looked nervous to talking, knowing for Raven had to solve the case by looking at her, and he needed to get serious and talking to being loud again.

Meekins: Yes! Yes, sir! I'm Officer Mike Meekins! A proud fighter to obey the law of justice for I am a cop who supports his work too by Detective Gumshoe's side!

Talking into the megaphone so loud with the volume up, for it was hurting everyone else's ears for Raven to talk back into it.

Raven: MEEKINS! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!

That hurt Meekins' ears from Raven's powerful rage.

Meekins: Ah! So sorry, Raven! I'll watch my voice!

Gumshoe hits Meekins on the head.

Gumshoe: Keep focus already, pal.

Meekins: Sir! Yes, sir!

Getting back to the matter at hand…

Edgeworth: Now that that's out of the way…! Ouch. We need you two testifying together on what you did with Ms. Evers trying to find her brother and then recording the confirmation they had from the phone call.

Raven: You guys still have the tape, right?

Gumshoe does for sure.

Gumshoe: We got it all down.

Jacob: Goodie. Time to hear both of your testifying please, take your time in doing so.

For there both Gumshoe and Meekins began to telling their testimony both at a time from what happen from when they, along with Gwen, Ema, Larry, Wendy, Will, Cody, and Lotta did outside of the party.

Phoenix: Being new and all to us…Here goes nothing.

Raven: I know. But we can do it.

The two hold hands with each other.

Phoenix: That we can together.

And now the 'witness(s) testimony' is about to start…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

The Strange whereabouts –

(1)

Gumshoe: Well, as the kid and his boyfriend went missing along with their little partner… Ms. Evers saw before our eyes as well of her brother running deep into the woods. He didn't look quite like himself for missing from his own sister to check it out.

(2)

Knowing that…Well, you know. We couldn't let her go on her own. So all eight of us followed along with Meekins and me on duty. Keeping both of our eyes open.

(3)

Meekins: Knowing this, Detective Gumshoe tripped over a wire that was hard to see at night time for the phone to ring and the screen showed no more of Berry Evers! Then getting a call from Gwen's brother sounded serious for the two of us to record on tape and recorded in time!

(4)

There was so much shock of horrors to hear her only brother not being himself to rushing back only to find the other victim Beth beheaded and murder! Oh, the horrors!

(5)

Our only thing we all had in mind as a team was putting out the blue fire that was spreading like crazy all over the festival! Along with seeing the killer disappearing in front of us for the boy to show up out cold!

Looks like Phoenix and Raven had what they needed to hear from both Gumshoe and Meekins' every word, along with everyone else even for Gwen to remember while hearing the story all over again.

Jacob: Well, well, this sure does change everything.

Gumshoe: Heh, nice job, pal.

Meekins was happy to hear Gumshoe say that to him.

Meekins: All in a days' work, sir!

Meekins was talking too loud again in front of Gumshoe to covering his ears with his hands.

Gumshoe: Ah! I'm right here, pal! Keep it down!

Meekins: So sorry!

Gumshoe: (He's still doing it!)

Raven was surprise to hear on what Gwen said on what happen on the other side was true, and then hearing it again from the two men made perfect sense.

Raven: That explains a lot.

Phoenix: Coming from a forgetful man and a loudmouth cop. Notices on what they say might be helpful into questioning the two in a bit…?

Raven got what Phoenix was saying right away.

Raven: You better believe it. Yep, we got one from the other evidences what to show at the right timing. Let's do it.

Maya was confused.

Maya: Show what? Got something in mind?

Phoenix: You could say that.

Maya: Well, what is it?

Raven: Just wait and see, Maya, Phoenix and I do as always have got this part in the bag.

Edgeworth tries getting Jacob back on track.

Edgeworth: Your Honor, I think it's time to cross examination to do next.

Jacob: Oh! But of course! Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, I wish you two the best of luck…Now begin your cross examination on the detective and the officer please.

Maya looked a bit sad for she had to wait and see what both Raven and Phoenix had up their sleeves to show and tell in a few moments.

Maya: Man, I hate waiting. Like to keep me all surprise to hide…

Time for Phoenix and Raven to cross examination with the two men against Edgeworth.

CROSS EXAMINATION

The Strange whereabouts -

(1)

Gumshoe: Well, as the kid and his boyfriend went missing along with their little partner… Ms. Evers saw before our eyes as well of her brother running deep into the woods. He didn't look quite like himself for missing from his own sister to check it out.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did Ms. Evers know it was her brother?

Raven: More like how did Berry set up the jumbo screen to showing him from a far distance? How did he set the camera up in time?

Now that Raven brought that part up, it was somehow the same way Washers, Gwen, and her partners did in their line of work for Gumshoe or Meekins didn't know about but her.

Gumshoe: Well, good question… It just came out of nowhere. It was only made to show computer designs in it, music, and light shows only.

Meekins talks next.

Meekins: It's true! Once Ms. Evers said it was her brother in the full screen to having a serious look on her face! Pleas believe in us, Raven!

Raven: That's right… Urban Legend researchers set up cameras; I never knew they can hack into other systems like I can.

Gwen shouts out in saying the same thing.

Gwen: Yeah! It's what we try to do in getting other made up creatures to being real on camera to record, not to take photos of.

Meaning it was hacked and a timer of some type to being cut off when Gumshoe tripped over the wire.

Phoenix: So it was when Berry hacked into the camera from a far to making a move… To turning off into losing his tracks when Detective Gumshoe tripped over an invisible wire.

Gwen: We set it up in case someone tries to steal our stories to hiding it for an emergency switch off.

Gumshoe felt silly for what he has done in losing Berry's whereabouts.

Gumshoe: It wasn't my fault it happened…

Jacob: Well, we all make mistakes now and then. Please continue.

Continuing with the rest of the testimony to say.

(2)

Gumshoe: Knowing that…Well, you know. We couldn't let her go on her own. So all eight of us followed along with Meekins and me on duty. Keeping both of our eyes open.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*Who were the other seven people with you and Officer Meekins? Just so we're clear when Raven, Maya, and I were left back at the festival.

Gumshoe thinks really hard about that to counting again.

Gumshoe: Well, there's…Me, Officer Meekins here, Ms. Evers, your friend Larry Butz, the security lady, the fan kid, Mr. Powers, the photographer woman, and Lana Skye's little sister.

Meekins: That makes nine of us, sir!

Gwen knows they said it right.

Gwen: Yep, those were the people who went with me.

Raven: Besides Gwen looking upset from seeing her brother again and there had to be some backup, I can see why.

Gumshoe: What did you two suspected? I'm a detective needed to do my duties in protecting the people on this case; we're a team after all.

Edgeworth knew Gumshoe too well in doing his part right at times.

Edgeworth: You and Meekins were only concern of their safety first. Had to be sure of if this was for real after all.

Phoenix kind of gets the point here.

Phoenix: (Thanks for rubbing it in, Edgeworth…)

Edgeworth: Then what happened?

(3)

Meekins: Knowing this, Detective Gumshoe tripped over a wire that was hard to see at night time for the phone to ring and the screen showed no more of Berry Evers! Then getting a call from Gwen's brother sounded serious for the two of us to record on tape and recorded in time!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So we know about that part. When you and Gumshoe recorded the phone call, what did Berry talk to Gwen about that sounded so bad?

Raven: That is if you two still have the tape recorder with you…

Gumshoe still had it safe and sound.

Gumshoe: Got it right here in my pocket, kid. Meekins, get the recorder out. We're going to play this. And you get your laptop ready to listen.

Meekins gets it out to put the tape in and Raven sets up with the speakers turn up.

Meekins: All set, Gumshoe sir!

Raven: All good to go, Mr. Detective.

Jacob: A tape recorder…?

Raven starts it up.

Raven: Just listen, Your Honor. Let's hope we get some answers from this when Gwen talk to Berry. Time to play it.

Raven plays the tape for everyone else in the room to hear…

Gwen: Hello…?

Lotta: Now who in Sam hill would be calling at this situation like this!?

(Berry: Hello, Gwen? My dear sister?)

Gwen: Berry!? Where are you? Are you hurt? Answer me, please! It's me, Berry. Where have you been? You left us without telling Sr. Washers and me where you were going after that night a few years ago.

(Berry: So now you know the truth about the Sleepy Hollow.)

Gwen: Because of that, weird things have been happening! Including Maid Rachael was found murderer! Please tell me that you had nothing to do with the curse and this mess! Please say it isn't true, Berry!

(Berry: You shouldn't have come back, Gwen. Because of everything in ruining our lives and losing our parents, and now everyone shall get my revenge! This is what happens when they mess with a legend being real in chopping up heads…And on what happen to our parents to our own Boss will be next to die!)

Gwen: No! Berry! Please don't do this to me! Sr. Washers! Or our hometown!

Gumshoe: Give me that! Listen, pal! Come out with your hands up if you know what's good for you!

(Berry: But I'm afraid it's already too late. It's time to get the real party started…)

Gumshoe: And what does that mean!?

(Berry: Look.)

Gwen: No… You're after the diary too by any means into going so far, am I right?

(Berry: Very good. So one's dead, but I should be more worried about the people you care about before getting to me. He's coming… Chow!)

The tape ends there thanks to Meekins and Gumshoe's quick thinking there which really paid off.

Raven: That was pretty much it.

Lots of gasping for others to do after hearing the whole thing.

Phoenix: Talk about the extreme.

Jacob had to ask Gwen something.

Jacob: Is this true, Ms. Evers, on what your brother Berry said on your cell phone?

Gwen tries to be brave in hiding her sad feelings for Washers was by her side too with Raven and the rest of the gang.

Gwen: It was, Mayor…

Jacob: My Goodness…

Meekins smiles at Raven.

Meekins: How was it, Raven!? Helpful!?

Raven: Ah, yeah… Not bad, you guys.

Gumshoe: And we meant every word of it as proof too!

Raven: We know, Mr. Detective.

Continuing on Meekins and Gumshoe's testimonies to tell while Raven updated the tape recorded again. Along with Gwen's cell phone records from every call she has been getting.

(4)

Meekins: There was so much shock of horrors to hear her only brother not being himself to rushing back only to find the other victim Beth beheaded and murder! Oh, the horrors!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you sure you saw the corpse too?

Meekins: We did while we put out the fire, sir!

Raven remembers it being with Phoenix and Maya in seeing Beth dead before their eyes for the Headless Horseman to appear next.

Raven: We were following Maya for the gem was reacting to more spirits where we were. We saw her and her chopped up head.

Maya remembers it too.

Maya: Yeah! We didn't see any sign of Tommy anywhere!

Gumshoe: That's right; we too saw only the fire and Beth's dead body. All nine of us did.

Gwen said so as well for Washers to see himself with his own eyes.

Gwen: Washers was also in the scene waiting for us. He didn't see Tommy causing trouble.

Meekins: You see now!? You see!? How can I mere child do a terrible things!? I ask you all!

Edgeworth knows that for most parts he has done in his line of work to see and learn the truth sometimes the hard way.

Edgeworth: True. It is impossible, but at some parts it could happen.

Phoenix: Huh!?

Edgeworth: Didn't you hear me, Wright? I said it could for children to be a cold hearted killer, just not all of them. At least not from here… yet.

Edgeworth was only pointing half the facts. Thinking really hard on this part for Raven and Phoenix after pressing Meekins and Gumshoe a few times trying to get some answers they needed to think about quickly, to next presenting one of the evidences in one of the testimonies. But which one…?

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven?

Raven: Hmm… I think so. The killer of the Headless Horseman arrived before Tommy, Ami, Sammy, and Amy could with Beth being murder to cause so much chaos.

Phoenix: Meaning? We have to show the map of the entire area where it was located.

Raven: First we show them the map, then the location next. But I'm sure of it.

Maya: Then show it already. I hate to wait what happens next! Come on, Raven!

Phoenix: Maya, relax. We're getting to that part.

Maya: I know. But we're talking about Tommy and Ami's lives at stake! Okay, maybe his mother, but still.

Raven: Phoenix, show them the map then leave the rest to me. I'm sure I know this is what we need to show both Mr. Detective and Meekins of.

Phoenix: Then let's do this. Maybe this is what Edgeworth wants us to do.

Raven: Many rounds ahead, that we got to make it until he very end. (Also for my Black Wings to come to our aid.)

Raven sets the Black Wings computer gear up while pulling out the map on the big screen for everyone else to seeing and proving that Tommy wasn't near the killing spree during the time and the location to it. Can Raven and Phoenix pull it off as a team like they always do? Only one way to finding out for the trial's only the very beginning to saving Tommy and Ami's lives.

Phoenix: (Okay. The map to show first, and then Raven will point out the location for me.) *OBJECTION!*

Tayla: So what do you all think how I'm doing this on my own so far? Good…? More to come in the next chapter so stick around.


	11. Chapter 10 – Questioning to Researching

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #10 – Questioning to Researching

The trial of the people in Tarrytown, New York for some vs. Ami and Tommy for if he's found guilty, his mother will be send to jail and her son will be living with his uncle or the crime he's accused of not doing. For the killer being the Headless Horseman of the curse had Rachael, Beth, a male cop, and some farm to pet animals half of them being beheaded and killed. So Phoenix and Raven must defend the two in solving this murder mystery for Gwen and what was happening with her brother Berry, for Edgeworth does his part too but is willing to helping them out.

So far… Meekins and Gumshoe both gave a very good statement testimonies from going after Berry during the party, setting off a hologram-like movie screen to turning it on automatically, getting a call from him to updating and seeing Beth's dead body in showing everyone in horror. Which could only mean one thing; Tommy wasn't around for he went to find his father in the woods to seeing a flash of light from the Headless Horseman to passing out and ending back there after the fire was put out. It happened all before that and for Sammy and Amy to come running back. Only thing left for Phoenix and Raven to do was pressing to presenting the map of the whole area first then to point out where at, Raven puts it up largely on the big screen from her laptop of the whole thing to showing it and Phoenix to present it.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* So what you and the others saw on the big screen was a lot of people partying and Beth's body?

Raven points out to the area where the festival took place for both Gumshoe and Meekins to remember the locations from a high distance of where they were.

Raven: Right here next to a few barns… What's that? In between?

Meekins remembers it well once he sees it again, and then makes a fist and hits it on his palm like he always does in remembering things.

Meekins: That's the spot! Right there! I'm certain of it clear as day!

Gumshoe double checks by asking Sam and Dan to being sure of.

Gumshoe: This was the only spot, right?

Sam: Well… Yeah.

Dan: You two should know that already.

And so did Gwen.

Gwen: I lived here for a very long time to know, that was the distances from down there where we were at from standing up top.

Edgeworth: Both you and your girlfriend Raven better have a good reason about that certain spot now. Please. Do share with the rest of the students in the class room.

Getting back to the matter at hand for Phoenix and Raven to explaining it.

Phoenix: I'm getting to it. If that were the only things both Beth's body and the Headless Horseman down there, Tommy couldn't be there doing all of the damages, wouldn't he? Meaning he was far from the woods still to being found during the chase of the real killer and putting out the fire for the ghost wouldn't kill any more people!

Raven: It's true! Tommy was looking for someone like his mother Ami was too with both Sammy and Amy to follow him to make sure if he was alright. They weren't that fast to come back and forth in seconds for a mere child. Think about it!

Hearing this, it was shocking even for Meekins a bit for then afterwards and more for Gumshoe to understand that had to be it for Tommy couldn't come back to the festival that quickly on foot, lots of confusion in the room for Jacob to calming them all down.

Meekins: Ah! It makes perfect sense!

Gumshoe: Ha! No way wouldn't that young boy get back on foot in time!

Jacob hits the gavel.

Jacob: Order! Order! Well, I see both of your point of view so far, Mr. Wright and Mrs. Strides. That's very good. Now tell us this…Where outside of the party were the three children heading too?

Raven: Come again…? (And now for Edgeworth to giving us the queue.)

Edgeworth tries explaining it better for Raven knows of the next plan.

Edgeworth: The Mayor meant to say was… If the three children did wonder off out of the party and into the woods that took them a while to come back, like Tommy's little two pals once the fire was put out to appearing again, which area did they go into the woods on which side?

Phoenix tries thinking about this part very himself.

Phoenix: Well… You see… (Great! I got nothing!)

Raven looks at the map carefully.

Phoenix: Got anything, Raven? Please tell me Edgeworth's leading us to somewhere?

Raven: I think so. I better have a good at it again. Code name: 'Black-Wings', full screen and details of the whole area. In close!

Raven gets her goggles, laptop, and hacks right in from the blueprint of the map to see the whole neighborhood on everything to having a closer look. For Gwen and Washers hope for the best while Gumshoe had something to eat with a box full of donuts.

Meekins: Sir! This is no time for eating!

Gumshoe: Ah… But I'm hungry!

Edgeworth didn't care what he did.

Edgeworth: Do what you want.

Gumshoe: Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!

Continue on eating for Gumshoe, Maya and Phoenix hope that Raven was getting somewhere from her skills in finding the answers they needed.

Maya: Come on, Raven. Do what needs to be done.

Raven navigates the entire map of the neighborhood. For Tommy, Sammy, and Amy would've taken so long to go around the other side of the party would take a path to the woods, it might have been a fifteen minute walk or run back and forth. Knowing that she was in the restroom during the time, to Phoenix trying to find her, followed by Maya near the back, where Gwen and the others went on a straight path up of the big hill of the woods to running back that was closer and sort to getting there within five minutes. So however the Headless Horseman got a hold of Tommy from up top and back down below was really fast to running on foot or rode on a horse. Raven found the answers she needed and from the locations to point out.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Your Honor Mayor, I want you to take a look at this map to where and what Tommy and the rest of us were before and after the chaos of the killer crashing the party.

Raven was trying to find something to use but it wasn't with her.

Jacob: Well…? What is it you wanted to show us?

Raven: Ah… Anyone have a laser pointer I can bower?

Someone tosses her one thanks to Cody for Raven to catch as he waves to her.

Cody: There you go, Raven!

Raven: Oh, wow. Thanks, Cody-!

A coughing-like noise was being made for someone was choking on a food, being Gumshoe on a donut in his mouth for Meekins try to help him in spitting it out.

Phoenix: He's choking?

Maya: Looks like it…

Meekins: Ah! I got you, Gumshoe sir! I got it! I got it!

A lot of people started staring at him for Edgeworth gets up to hit Gumshoe on the back to spitting the whole thing out and breathing normally again.

Edgeworth: He'll be alright.

Meekins: You're alright, Gumshoe sir!

Gumshoe smiles.

Gumshoe: That's so… much better. Sorry, everyone!

Gumshoe waves out to the room for Edgeworth got back to his seat.

Edgeworth: I swear, detective, it's like taking care of a teenager. Please continue to enlighten us, Raven.

Getting back for Raven to explain since Cody handed her a laser pointer to use to point out on the screen of the map, also updating this on to her laptop while talking about the whole thing. She does it all the time really fast.

Raven: Oh, right! Thanks again, Cody! Anyways, pay close attention on where I'm pointing at… If Phoenix met me around where I went to the bathroom from the back of the party soon joined with Maya too, Gwen and the others that were with us must have went up top of the woods above the party nearby… Meaning right from around the place lays a long path to the deeper parts of the woods where Tommy, Sammy, and Amy went to. From walking or running would be about a fifteen minute hike from getting there to coming back.

Phoenix and Maya understood what Raven was getting at once again in saving the day for them.

Phoenix: Raven! That was amazing!

Raven: Thanks, Phoenix. It's my job.

Maya: Oh… I get it! There was no way Tommy wouldn't arrive in time during the Headless Horseman surprise attack he did. That has to be it!

Phoenix: As Raven said, anyone or a child would have trouble running all the way back in time around this spot of the neighborhood. In other words, someone like the killer must have carried Tommy back to making it look like he never left in the first place.

Ami and Tommy were happy to be hearing the news so far, to everyone else in the room too including Amy and Sammy were happy to hear as they jump up and down with joy. For Gumshoe 'after getting a drink of water' and Meekins sees where Raven was getting at.

Meekins: Ah! She's right!

Gumshoe: More like both are right, for the kid and her boyfriend are as always. It all makes sense! No way could a little boy couldn't have done it!

Meekins was smiling with joy.

Meekins: Raven, you're amazing…!

Raven freaks out a little.

Raven: Ah… Thank you, Meekins… (Oh, boy.)

Gwen agrees with them and for Tommy 'of course' was telling the truth the whole time.

Gwen: Yeah, yeah. A of people take hikes a lot from that spot from start to finish.

Tommy: That's right! I was trying to find my Dad and I saw a flash of light and ended up back down!

Jacob had to write some of this down while working 'with some help from Sam and Dan aiding him'.

Jacob: Well, this is a shocking truth. At least we know where the three children went to.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

Edgeworth spoke up for Phoenix and Raven knew this was going to happen yet again.

Phoenix: Ah… Don't tell me…

Raven: Stick to it, Phoenix, helping us and all of this is still only the beginning.

Jacob: Oh! Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: I have to admit, for you Mr. Wright and sweet Raven, to getting 'some' of the answers correctly… Let me ask you two this question; is there any proof you have of the killer was at the party? Without any signs of Tommy to being found during the fire?

With Edgeworth asking that question, Raven forgot all about it and making herself feel like a fool and Phoenix shock to hear along with Maya as well.

Raven: Oh, no.

Phoenix: What!?

Maya: Not this again!

Ami: Not true!

People were shock to question Tommy if he and his friends did anything else for Raven to calming them all down.

Raven: STOP POINTING FINGERS AT THE BOY!

With that, everyone calms down again thanks to Raven who also scared Jacob from her strong voice.

Jacob: Oh, oh goodness.

Raven: Sorry. It just it's not very nice talking to people behind their backs.

Jacob: No. It's alright, we get it for most. Any who, you were saying, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Of course. If one wants to prove if Tommy wasn't at the rioting disaster, there has to be clues left out from the killer being the ghost. You know from photos in showing us what to believe in…

The three better think of something quickly to finding that answer for more proof being involved.

Phoenix: Anyone got anymore ideas?

Raven: Well, we can call up two new witnesses. Someone who saw and took some pictures of.

Phoenix: That's it?

Raven: So far. Just enough to prove Tommy's innocent and seeing Berry Evers as the killer.

Maya: But besides Ms. Evers, the only people we might know of to take many photos in a made up urban legends...

Thinking about it besides of Gwen doing her job more, there were two other people like Cody only to help Raven out with Will Powers too, was Lotta. Being those two.

Phoenix, Raven, and Maya: Cody and Lotta!

Maya: That's right! Them!

Raven: Then let's call them up. For more guess, Gwen can hack into Lotta's camera until she can give us on what we needed and Cody won't be a problem.

Phoenix: Good idea.

Phoenix speaks up in doing so.

Phoenix: Your Honor. I mean, Mayor…

Jacob: Go ahead and call me either one, I don't mind at all, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Right… Anyways, Raven and I wish to call both Lotta Hart and Cody Hackins next to the stand for the two to testify please.

Edgeworth smiles in seeing that the two were getting somewhere right.

Jacob: Oh, two new witnesses to speak up? Any objections…?

Edgeworth: I'll allow it.

Gumshoe and Meekins went back to sitting down with the other two cops.

Gumshoe: We sure helped them out, didn't we?

Meekins: Our pride comes in doing our jobs, Gumshoe sir! We sure did!

Raven hopes for the best from her best friend Lotta and Cody her pal, were ready to speak up as Washers ask Gwen to get a copy of their memory cards from their cameras to scan down and some for Raven to do too.

Gwen: My Boss wishes to have an extra copy to use if you two don't mind.

Lotta: Huh? I don't see why not…But I want my camera back in peace, y'all hear me?

Cody: Here you go. I got more on my other one just in case.

Within seconds Gwen puts it in her computer of so many photos for Washers to upload the rest to Raven for the two took their seats for within seconds was all done.

Gwen: Thanks.

Now comes the next two testimonies to get and hoping all will work out.

Raven: (Lotta. Cody. You two are our ace up our sleeves. Please help us out on this…)

Edgeworth did his part in knowing their names for the people he questioned to knowing who they were and what they do.

Edgeworth: You two, please state your names and occupations.

Lotta goes first.

Lotta: Sure, partner. I'm Lotta Hart, a photographer in getting good shots on good stories or the unreal on the cover of every magazine. Also a very close friend with my good old pal Raven. Try buying some that I did on my line of work while you still can.

Then Cody was next up.

Cody: The name's Cody Hackins. A big Steel Samurai fan, pals with one being Will in the flesh, having a fan made on the internet, and I love taking photos like Raven. Because she is so cool.

Raven feels weird being hit on many guys lately.

Raven: Just lending a hand, you guys.

Edgeworth: You two were with Ms. Evers to follow what look like her brother Berry. During the search and hearing the phone call, could you tell me what you both saw during the event with proof for the Headless Horseman was there?

Lotta: Well, if I reckon Ms. Evers can like I do, then by all means sure.

Cody: We saw the big screen to come running back down. We can tell you the whole story.

Edgeworth: Please do.

Phoenix: Yes. Please tell within your testimonies about what you two saw from up top and down below.

Raven said something along with the statement in mind.

Raven: Let's not forget about the photo shots besides Gwen's work.

Jacob: What they said. Carry on…

Cody was ready and hopefully once Lotta will show hers to some of the people will believe in their stories.

Lotta: Let's do this, kid.

Cody got both his camera and toy sword out.

Cody: Okay!

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Seeing to Believing –

(1)

Lotta: The whole thing was crazy. We were all waiting for the others to come back. Then out of the blue, a huge screen showed up with Ms. Evers' brother.

(2)

So she along with the kid, myself, and a few other people, we follow them. To the woods, hearing the call from the two cops, and then murder the missing victim. We all rush back down there to stopping the fire.

(3)

Other than the animals, a male cop, and now two other girls… things got way out of hand. I don't think I saw the little man in the scene of the incident.

(4)

Cody: It was all so crazy! Like in one of the Steel Samurai earlier episodes! There was drama, confusion, and a lost head with no body having it…! Well, I didn't like that much… But there was fire all over!

(5)

The fire was all blue. And… I think we saw or I spotted a scary Halloween face.

(6)

This lady here and I took tons and tons of pictures of the killer being none as the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, from going on a rampage to running away when Raven scared him.

Not bad as a group of photographers from a child to an adult telling a good testimony, being much better than the last time for both of them did a while back.

Gwen: And only got a few shots when I first met with him. Lucky for you two…

Raven and Phoenix think really hard on this one.

Phoenix: That was well done. Cody was hard to talk to back then to being better today, and Lotta is serious to saving Tommy.

Raven: It better be useful for us if we're getting anywhere with it. Mayor, we also want to update the photo shots from both Lotta and Cody that they took of the killer. May we add it with the evidences?

Jacob was confused for Edgeworth to helping him out.

Edgeworth: We're suppose to…

Jacob: Oh! Right! I knew that…You two may do so.

Raven: Thanks. And… It's uploading a copy to my end.

Raven type so fast to adding Cody and Lotta's memory cards of the cameras and onto her laptop as evidences and Gwen's camera too updated with it.

Maya: You're good, Raven.

Phoenix: Cute and very good.

Phoenix was all lovely-like to Raven' skills and beauty again for Maya to snap him out of it a bit.

Maya: Nick!

Phoenix: Oh, yes! I'm focus!

Jacob: With that all settle in, I guess we can cross-examination again?

Edgeworth goes along with it.

Edgeworth: Yes, we do, Mayor.

Gwen: With this and mine, we got more photo shots of the Headless Horseman we each need it for my next update.

Lotta tells Gwen something from the other side of the room.

Lotta: Hey! I'll allow it, but I want some credit on my regular polishing!

Gwen gives her the peace sign knowing that she'll do that to be even on both of their line of work.

Gwen: Right! It's a deal! Go ahead, Mayor Jacob!

Jacob: Then you three know what to do.

Knowing for Phoenix and Raven were getting somewhere in Lotta and Cody's testimonies, it was up to them to press and then present on what they needed to know next.

CROSS EXMINATION

Seeing is believing –

(1)

Lotta: The whole thing was crazy. We were all waiting for the others to come back. Then out of the blue, a huge screen showed up with Ms. Evers' brother.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are sure that you, Cody, Gumshoe, Meekins, Larry, Oldbag, Mr. Powers, and Ms. Evers really saw him?

Lotta tried to remember.

Lotta: Well, she looked surprise in seeing him. Like she knew it was him right away.

Cody: We had to follow her to see more proof.

So far that was a very odd answer.

Raven: Really?

Gwen: I know what I saw for it had to be Berry by heart. I have a very good memory on what he looks like from turning his back side.

Cody shows a picture of Berry just about what he could get in one of his photos.

Cody: This should be useful, here.

Raven and Gwen both scan the photo together.

Jacob: Is this the man?

Gwen: I know that has to be Berry, Mayor Jacob.

Washers nodded as well meaning that he knew on what he looked like too over the years.

Gwen: See? Sr. Washers knows that has to be Berry.

Jacob: I get it. Easy there.

Maya and Phoenix look at the photo with Raven.

Maya: Not a very good shot Cody took.

Phoenix: I can hardly tell that's Ms. Evers' brother.

Raven: It'll be a while to get a better image to work on. Let's just get back to the testimony until then.

Raven saves the photo shot that might be useful along with Gwen's photo being update, along with both Cody and Lotta's memory cards, and updated map of the area to be hold as evidences.

Phoenix: Good idea, Raven. Please continue on.

Continuing on to the next part…

(2)

Lotta: So she along with the kid, myself, and a few other people, we follow them. To the woods, hearing the call from the two cops, and then murder the missing victim. We all rush back down there to stopping the fire.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* By what you said, you mean…

Cody: First we all stayed as a group, headed into the woods, those two police guys recorded the phone call, and we came back to finding the missing woman dead.

Lotta: Don't forget stopping the fire!

Raven, Phoenix, and Maya took care of that part before the others arrived.

Raven: Good thing we took care of the fire too.

Edgeworth: Otherwise, the entire town would've been up into flames by your undoing.

Edgeworth was making a joke there for Maya didn't get it and got mad.

Maya: Hey! We did not!

Phoenix: Maya, Edgeworth was only pulling our leg.

Maya: No he's not! He's over there.

Phoenix: (Really…?)

Raven: Forget it, Phoenix; Maya's hard to understand something's. Let just keep on going.

Phoenix: Good idea.

(3)

Lotta: Other than the animals, a male cop, and now two other girls… things got way out of hand. I don't think I saw the little man in the scene of the incident.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Those were a few other victims that were found dead besides Beth?

Lotta: Yep. Some animals, one male cop, and the woman you all were trying to find.

Cody tries to hold it in from being gross out into being brave instead.

Cody: We saw that after the call. We sure did.

They all turn to Gwen in seeing on what she remembers the part.

Gwen: That's what happened.

Lotta: Told you so.

Cody: I even took a shot of that part.

Raven and Gwen see the photos from Cody's memory card to know for certain. Showing the big screen of what Lotta and him in describing on what they saw and saying it very well.

Raven: The real deal.

Gwen: As I said before.

Jacob tried looking at them on the screen himself with his glasses on.

Jacob: This is well put. Please… Um… Oh, yes! Update these in the evidences please.

Phoenix: Yes, Mayor.

And so Phoenix and Raven did for updating Cody and Lotta's memory card photos.

Jacob: Then tell us what happen next?

It was now Cody's turn to speaking up in his part of the testimony.

(4)

Cody: It was all so crazy! Like in one of the Steel Samurai earlier episodes! There was drama, confusion, and a lost head with no body having it…! Well, I didn't like that much… But there was fire all over!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you feeling alright, Cody?

Cody tries to shake the feelings out of him in being scared.

Cody: Huh? I'm fine! I'm good! What!? Just because I'm still a kid, you think some murder thing would scare me? I'm not afraid! Nope, not me.

Maya could tell.

Maya: I have some powers to know Cody's trying to hide it.

Phoenix: No use denying something's in life that you're afraid of.

Getting back to the subject…

Raven: Okay…? So you guys ran back to aiding us and left finding Berry from behind.

Cody: Well, there was blue fire all over the town! We couldn't let anyone else get hurt. I was worried about you as well, Raven, I would do anything to protect you!

Raven: Either way, we were fine. Anything else happened during all the chaos?

(5)

Cody: The fire was all blue. And… I think we saw or I spotted a scary Halloween face.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* We get the fire was blue and really hot. But what do you mean by seeing a scary-looking Halloween face? Was it from the ghost?

Cody acted tough again.

Cody: No! Besides the Headless Horseman, he was carrying a pumpkin on fire to throwing it so much. I mean you guys seen it, right?

Lotta knew what Cody was talking about to pulling something out to show in her bag that she found earlier after the party crash.

Lotta: Oh, you mean this pumpkin head?

Everyone freaks out for Jacob to calming them down again.

Jacob: Order! Relax everyone. It just a pumpkin that's burned out. Isn't it…?

Maya's gem glows up meaning it did belong to the Headless Horseman.

Maya: It was used! My gem says so!

Gwen: So cool! Sr. Washers, our next scoop will be a bigger hit after this.

Gwen takes lots more shots with her camera on the pumpkin head that was burned, while Raven scans it to check all over for details being left out.

Raven: You're right, Maya. Look. It was used with burned out marks left out, already craved with a face, it almost melted. This type of fire must've been really hot to hold on to.

Phoenix: Should we keep it as evidences?

Raven: Big time. Lotta, where did you get this pumpkin?

Cody: No kidding! Did you snatch it from the ghost himself!?

Lotta laughs for there was confusion for her to explain it better within her own words.

Lotta: This one here? Nah. I found it on the ground when the ghost fell when he looked at Raven funny like he was afraid of something. You people have to remember that.

Raven did for the Headless Horseman was freaking out to seeing Raven's face in fleeing and not because it was being soaked with water to weaken it.

Raven: That's true. He did run off when he spotted me… (But why…?)

Phoenix: Well, this is good that we got more evidences on our hands.

Edgeworth: Not bad so far… I demand we add this top evidence of this case.

Jacob allowed it.

Jacob: It shall be done. Oh! This is so much fun! So many things to know about…

The Pumpkin head was added with the other evidences for Ami had something to say next before continuing.

Ami: Mayor, I have a something I want to add.

Jacob: And what's that?

Tommy, Jacob, and a few others were confused on why Ami was looking at the diagram of the pumpkin.

Tommy: Mom?

Ami found something out.

Ami: It figures… This blue fire was created by methanol.

Jacob: Oh my!

Maya: Methanol…?

Cody: What's that?

Lotta: It sure ain't the stuff I use for my photo making that's for sure.

Edgeworth explains it better.

Edgeworth: Its part of a wood alcohol type mix in with heat fuel treatment in creating it by hand, can really burn your skin if you're not wearing fire proof protection.

Jacob: We use that to light up the torches in town.

Phoenix looks at his burned up hand.

Phoenix: It makes sense. He must've worn gloves while holding the burning pumpkin.

Raven: Without catching himself on fire.

Maya: Because he was dead.

Raven: True but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. (We better save this one too for later on.)

Adding another part of the other evidences, it was good for Ami to check it out since she was a scientist in the area.

Edgeworth: So now you know. Let's finish this up.

Lotta; Hey! Don't rush us, we still got to tell you more. So get to it, kid.

Cody: I know! I know!

Getting back to hearing the rest from Cody.

(6)

Cody: This lady here and I took tons and tons of pictures of the killer being none as the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, from going on a rampage to running away when Raven scared him.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* We still need to figure out why the Headless Horseman ran off when he looked at Raven.

Raven: I got nothing though.

Gwen: Me either.

Not even for Cody or Lotta had nothing else to say or to show besides the other parts already.

Lotta: Don't look at me! I ain't got anything!

Cody: I don't either… Just a photo of Raven. Just for me to keep.

Cody smiles for Raven would never understand her friend.

Raven: Yep. We're dead…

Phoenix: But we can't just give up! There has to be an answer!

Edgeworth smiled in sarcastically 'but still he needed to know the answer like the others'.

Edgeworth: Don't tell me you two are about to give up? It was just getting better. But I suppose there's no such thing as winning it all. So it's okay that you are.

Raven: Like hell we are, Edgeworth. We just need to think harder.

Phoenix: (We're trying our best too! You can pretend to be helpful to us!)

Maya was trying to think too until she saw her gem glowing to know something was up with Raven in the photo to look at, and drops it to seeing from Raven's laptop of a picture of Katrina portrait painting back at Gwen's place hanging on the wall. Then she looked at it for both to know they looked alike to telling her and Phoenix the biggest clue of all that she just found.

Maya: Nick! Raven! I found it! Look!

Raven: You did!? Where!?

Phoenix: (She did!?)

Maya pointed out of the Katrina's portrait painting and Raven in the photo for the gem was telling her something big.

Maya: Don't you get it? Raven looks a lot like this Katrina person when she was alive. Crane is the new Headless Horseman, right? This is what she was trying to tell us!

Raven double checks it to showing a perfect match.

Raven: Oh, my god! She does look like me!

Phoenix: What!? (This is too good to be true!)

Maya helped Raven printed out a photo of Katrina and hold on to her picture.

Maya: Nick! Present these two now! Do it!

Phoenix: Huh? Will it work?

Phoenix wonders about this and looking at Raven, for it looks like it was their best shot that they had left.

Raven: Let's do it. Until we know more to solving this case, let's show it.

Phoenix trust Raven in doing so by showing the evidences portrait frame of Katrina to the court room.

Phoenix: I'm ready then. *OBJECTION!* Well, Cody and Lotta. I think I or we found the answer we needed on why the bad old spirit fled at the scene and why he was scared of Raven.

Raven pops up the photo frame on the big screen.

Raven: Have a good look at the portrait and brace yourselves.

For everyone knew a lot about Katrina Bones' history to liking the art work.

Gwen: The picture of Katrina? What about her?

Phoenix: Notices anything odd about this person?

People were trying to figure it out for Maya to lend a hand.

Maya: Have a look at Cody's photo.

Maya takes a photo of Raven away from Cody's hand.

Cody: Hey!

Lotta: I thought you made more copies from it.

Cody: I did. I just wanted one for myself, but I'll make another one later.

Edgeworth had to have a better look at the picture and portrait painting to show them both in the court room.

Edgeworth: Give me that!

Swipes it out of Maya's hands.

Maya: Watch it!

Edgeworth was shock to see what they were getting at.

Edgeworth: Ah! This… This is… IMPOSSBILE!

Jacob: What is, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Even I'm surprise from this too…

Gwen looks at it next for Washers to be almost out of breath from.

Gwen: Sir? Wait… Raven and Katrina are like twins!

Now everyone sees it.

Lotta and Cody: No way!

Jacob: They're sisters!?

Phoenix and Raven fell down once Jacob said that.

Maya: No! No! No! My gem sense Raven looks a lot like Katrina!

Jacob: They do?

Phoenix: That is why the Headless Horseman ran away. Sensing her real spirit, she thought she was alive and mistaken Raven for being her almost.

Jacob: What a shocker this is.

Raven had one more thing to show from one of the photos up close.

Raven: That's not all. Showing from the photos were taken…There was no sign of Tommy to being found during the chaos going on and then appeared when the fire smoke went out. See?

Raven showed each photos in order. From the big screen, murder shown, people running away, the fire, Raven's face, and the fire clearing up afterwards from the last one shows Tommy on the ground at the end and the rest wasn't having him in it.

Tommy: I told you so!

For the photos been updated again, as everyone now knows that Tommy didn't do it.

Phoenix: This should be enough in clearing Tommy's name.

Raven smiles with a thumb up.

Raven: I rest my case. Thanks, you guys.

Cody: No problem, Raven!

Lotta: Man old man. We sure show them, didn't we? I love taking pictures.

With those two being happy in doing a good job, one thing was on Edgeworth's mind.

Edgeworth: So it shows Tommy was nowhere to being seen until the end, a pumpkin covered in methanol by wearing special type of fire proof gloves, and Raven looking like Katrina Bones. You're doing well, Wright, so far that is.

Raven: Let's not forget that Ichabod Crane looks like Tommy's Dad too, see?

Raven shows a photo of Tommy's father and Ami's husband for another big shocker to learn about.

Tommy: No way…

Ami: He does!

Gwen: So much background story, I love it!

Lotta: Me too, sister!

From Gwen writing it all down and Lotta getting more shots, leaving Edgeworth with another saying about this whole thing.

Edgeworth: So two people look a lot like them, I get it. What I don't get is if they're related to the case. Such as being at the scene of the crime for this wondering ghost, a missing person, and one girl looking like the lost soul's lover.

Phoenix: You mean blood left out? Fingerprints?

Edgeworth moves his finger at Phoenix like he always does.

Edgeworth: What else would I be saying? Without those, this case is as good as it is useless.

Edgeworth had a point there for he needed proof for some DNA left out to finding next.

Raven: He's right. We only have Rachael's autopsy files.

Phoenix: This is really bad. We get the point, but there's no way we can do this in time…

Jacob had to say something.

Jacob: Ah, excuse me? Are we getting somewhere here? If not, we might have to end this.

Raven: No wait! We got something! We just have to.

Maya: What do we do, Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know! (Edgeworth, what do you want us to try to do? We can't just let Tommy and his mother down.)

Before Jacob could use the gavel to saying Ami's faith in protecting Tommy, someone speaks up.

?: *HOLD IT!*

Jacob: Huh?

Edgeworth: Who said that?

It was Ema Skye turn to do something in helping out.

Phoenix and Raven: Ema!

Ema: Let's not forget, I'm a scientist in solving cases like this. From spraying for leftover blood and scanning for fingerprints. Leave it to me.

Jacob: Excuse me…?

Edgeworth smiles for they knew that this part would happen next.

Raven: Edgeworth's smiling. We're getting somewhere after all.

Phoenix: We are?

Maya: Alright, Ema!

Edgeworth: If that's true, I'll allow it. Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins will guide Ema Skye to the locations where the killer…Or what you like to call the Headless Horseman has been in the area. Let us have a twenty recess and then return to continue this.

Jacob was trying to reach for something on the ground but couldn't get it

Jacob: Make it thirty.

Phoenix: Thirty minutes, Mayor?

It was showing Jacob was trying to get his treat he just dropped.

Jacob: What? It'll be snack time for all of us. I dropped my cookie!

All this for one mere cookie to getting a new one.

Phoenix: Give me a break.

Raven: Okay! Give her thirty minutes then.

Edgeworth slams his hands on the table.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe! You and Officer Meekins take Ema to the area where the killer has been, on the double!

Gumshoe and Meekins understood their mission.

Gumshoe: Just leave it to us, Mr. Edgeworth! Meekins!

Meekins: Let's do this! Miss, please lead the way and stay close in case he returns! I got your back!

The two cops stayed next to Ema a bit in being too close as she got out her gear to go to work and her goggles on.

Ema: Right… Don't worry, Mr. Wright and Raven, I'll be back with some answers. I remember where we seen the ghost! Let's go!

Gumshoe: Just stay here until we return within thirty minutes.

The three left along with Sam guiding them just in case, leaving Dan to watching over Ami and Tommy.

Gwen: I hope they'll be okay.

Maya: Me too.

Raven: Knowing those two will do fine, this will give us enough proof in a bit.

Phoenix: (And I hope it'll be some good ones that we need. We're all counting on you, Ema.)

Jacob: Now then…Be sure to get our treats in the back and signing paper in volunteering over in the corner for bathroom. For now to snack breaks, people. Thirty minute recess then!

Once the gavel was hits everyone got up to eat, went to the bathrooms, get some drinks and Jacob getting his treat but also went outside at the playground to play on the swings and laughing with joy.

Jacob: Wee! Recess!

Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Gwen, and the others could do was to wait around for Lotta and Cody got their things to taking their seats again with Cody getting the picture back from Edgeworth's hand.

Cody: My photo.

Still looking at the Mayor just playing around was a bit silly.

Phoenix: Ah… Does the Mayor know the differences between recesses of the court to be playing?

Raven: Beats me, Phoenix.

Edgeworth came up to the two to saying something.

Edgeworth: Not bad, Wright and Raven. Keep this up, and we might find something after all. We have a few days to solving this.

Phoenix: You can count on it, Edgeworth. We'll solve this no matter what.

Raven: Without a doubt.

Edgeworth: Good. Prepare yourselves for round two in a bit for the next witnesses to speak up. I need some tea.

The three smiled for it was break time; as Ema ran to the area in getting things that she needed with the three men guarding with no sign of anything so far but Katrina spying on them, and Mia flying really fast to getting to somewhere. What will happen next in saving the two people of the mother and son? With so many other things happening lately, there might be a lot more to it sooner than they all think.


	12. Chapter 11 – It's Science to the Rescue

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #11 – It's Science to the Rescue

From testimonies between Gumshoe and Meekins, then Lotta and Cody, to pressing, presenting, and taking a thirty minute break as the two cops and Sam followed Ema 'also protecting her in the neighborhood' of the areas where the Headless Horseman was last spotted. Same with the two spirits of Mia and Katrina to being found. From the many deaths so far, could lead to more blood and fingerprints left out as well seeing the real ghost for her to scan around with her goggles in finding something alright. So far so good… As well as having photos, updating evidences, a burned pumpkin, map location spots, and shocking twist that not only Tommy's missing father looks like Ichabod Crane, but the same for Raven looks a lot like the late Katrina Bones. What was she trying to tell the others about? Was there a lot more to the curse going on?

With Jacob finish eating and playing around the playground…As Dan watches over both Tommy and Ami under watch leaving Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gwen, Edgeworth, and Washers beside them were planning on what to do next with the gem helping them out many times tonight. Also with other evidences to show and new ones, which of the two people will testify next? Larry, Wendy, Will, Ema, Gary, Crumbs, Harry, Sammy, Amy, Gwen with Washers to translate for him, or the two victims being accuse on something neither of them didn't do like Tommy? Leaving Ami to be in trouble from protecting her only son. With everyone finishing their break and such, the trial will soon continue in a bit. For that confusion on what was happening for the others to find out the shocking truth even for Gwen in her next urban legend to put it as it being so amazing. She comes rushing back from having a little talk with the others after aiding Washers from gathering their paper work and both of them were freaked out from this whole mess.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers?

Raven: What's up, Gwen?

Gwen had her face close to Raven's, feeling weird on what she was doing to her.

Gwen: Hey! What gives!? Is this true!? That Tommy's dad looks a lot like Crane or are they related!? And you, Raven? Are you the reincarnation of Katrina Bones!? Please! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

Gwen kept on shaking Raven's body many times really fast for she was confused as everyone else was like her.

Raven: I don't know!

Then Gwen stops to feeling bad from doing that to then asking the others and Washers to listens in.

Gwen: Anyone else knew?

Phoenix: No! I just found out!

Maya shows her gem.

Maya: I was the one to discover it on my own all thanks to my lucky gem who told me so.

Gwen looks at it again.

Gwen: It did…?

Maya: Like magic.

Gwen: I'm glad I gave it to you. This still doesn't explain if Raven's related to Katrina…You agree too, Sir?

Washers nodded for the others to be thinking really hard for Raven to feel something odd from behind her to turning red.

Raven: Ah!

Phoenix: Raven? What's wrong?

Raven: Someone touched my butt!

Larry walks by only to be punch from Raven really hard, in pain it only this time it looked like he didn't do it.

Raven: Pervert!

Larry pleads for mercy.

Larry: Ow! Raven-poo! It wasn't me! I didn't touch you!

Raven: Oops. Sorry about that. I still felt something weird touching me.

Phoenix: (Still serves him right.)

Raven helps Larry up on his feet while trying to stop the pain in his cheek.

Larry: It's okay. I could never get mad at you.

Phoenix: We know the Headless Horseman did flee when seeing Raven looking like Katrina. Hopefully when Ema returns with more evidences to scanning around the place, will lead us to the truth.

Raven: And the real killer is doing all of this for some diary. Proving Tommy is innocent, it looks like we need to bring the spirit of Katrina to us. I wish Mia can lend us a hand.

Larry: Bringing in a… A real ghost you say…?

Larry freaks out.

Raven: We have to. With Ema's lead to Maya's powers, we should-! Hey! Maya!

Maya was trying to use her gem by hitting Raven's head many times.

Raven: Quit it!

Phoenix: What are you up to this time, Maya?

Maya: Trying to refresh Raven's memories by placing the gem on her head. Maybe Katrina will appear before us to talk to through my body.

Raven: Oh, really? Well, by the look of this…IT ISN'T WORKING!

Maya: Hmm…

Maya puts it in Raven's mouth with nothing happening.

Maya: Still nothing? Hey! Try saying she sells sea shells by the sea…

Raven spits it out.

Raven: No!

Raven hands the gem back to Maya after drying it off from the drool for this whole thing has gotten anyone to nowhere.

Maya: Sorry… (I just wish I can call my Sister. Sis, please. Help us. Where are you…?) What?

Maya sees the gem glowing again for Mia appears in spirit form to transfer into her little sister again to helping the others out and leaving Maya's spirit to be shown in a reflection from within the gem.

'Maya: What…? What happen to me!? Where am I!?'

Mia: Calm down, Maya. I'm here now.

Maya was surprise and happy to see Mia again in her body for the first time.

Maya: Sis? Ah! You're in me! You came! But why am I in my gem!?

Maya tries getting out but couldn't for Mia to smile happy in seeing her again.

Mia: Oh, Maya… Listen we'll talk more later on. As much as I'm really happy seeing you, I need to borrow your body to aid Phoenix and Raven on this job. I know what's been going on so far.

'Maya: Really? It's been crazier in this place!'

Mia: That's where we need to think hard. This gem here, it's giving you the energy in solving this case like I am to follow you guys here. This could be useful for us so you can see and hear everything in there while I'm taking over. Please let me, Maya.

Maya understood for her training really paid off in summoning Mia this time.

'Maya: Okay! I'm rooting for you, Sis. And the others. Go save Tommy and his mother.'

Mia: I will.

Phoenix and Raven see Mia in person in Maya's body.

Raven: Phoenix! Look!

Phoenix: Mia!?

Mia: Raven. Phoenix. Long time no see.

Larry and Gwen didn't get what was going on.

Larry: What's with you two? It's only Maya.

But Gwen could tell who it really was.

Gwen: No way… Your friend Maya Fey… She can contact the dead like her older sister! So cool! That means we have a chance yet! Hi! I'm Gwen Evers! Nice to meet you, a real spirit aiding us! Right here!

Gwen shakes hands with Mia.

Mia: Okay…? I have heard a lot about you, Ms. Evers. Love your line of work.

Gwen: Thanks!

Larry gets it now.

Larry: Ah! Mia has come back from the dead!

Larry drops flat face first to the ground.

Raven: I didn't hurt him this time.

Phoenix: Looks like Maya summon you after all, and just in time.

Raven: And proof you were with Katrina and seeing the Headless Horseman, all of it being real.

Mia: I have. This won't be so easy though. Let's do what we can into solving this, for this is all I can do and what Maya wants.

Raven: That's all we needed to hear.

Edgeworth returns and just about finished with his tea.

Edgeworth: They you are. Better finish up because the trial is back in a minute…

Edgeworth sees Larry out cold to Maya looking different to him, for he's been seeing it before many times and not knowing it's really Mia in Maya's body.

Edgeworth: Should I ask what's this all about…?

Mia rushes back to the room first.

Mia: No time, Edgeworth. Good to seeing you again too, but we need to get back to work. I'm Mia Fey for Maya's powers summon me to helping you guys. Now let's get going.

Edgeworth wonders if that was for real.

Edgeworth: Is this your proof to show?

Phoenix: Do you believe it is…?

Soon Gumshoe, Meekins, Sam, and Ema finally return with many things she has to show and use in court.

Gumshoe: Yo! Mr. Edgeworth!

Meekins! Reporting back, sir!

Raven: They're back.

Ema shows her gear and bags of goodies.

Ema: We got it! Check it out! From Fingerprint listing powder and spraying blood luminal bottle to use. I'll be testifying next! I want to!

Raven: You will? Thanks, Ema. We just need someone else to aid you…

Phoenix sees the clock for it was time to going back inside for he grabs Raven to rushing back.

Phoenix: We better go in. Come on!

Raven: Phoenix! I'm coming!

Ema, Sam, Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven headed back inside the court room. While Gumshoe and Meekins carried Larry back inside to wake up.

Meekins: Should we…?

Gumshoe: We might as well.

They went back into the room for Larry to being seated.

Larry: Hey…? What did I miss?

With everyone else getting back for Phoenix, Raven, also Mia helping out 'to Maya watching it all in the gem', and Edgeworth were ready to face off again 'and helping each other' for Jacob gets back to work. For Ami and Tommy were seated and Ema had the things ready to show as she was the first to taking the stand, but who will the second person be? The others hoped for the best to happen even for Gwen in solving the case with Washers to soon getting to the diary to be found.

Jacob: That was fun and tasty. Let's get back to the matter at hand please, that is if Ms. Skye has the things she needs to getting in prove of the ghost is haunting our hometown being all true. Do you?

Ema puts the bag filled with some of the things and got out her gear ready to be shown.

Ema: I got it right here.

Jacob: That's a lot.

Ema: All thanks to these things. A luminal bottle spray to finding some leftover dry up blood and a powder in finding fingerprints with a machine in scanning it.

This also surprise the others in a group and the first time Mia meeting with Ema in person.

Mia: So that's Lana's little sister. She's good.

Phoenix: Yep. (I still can't believe she's a year younger than Maya.)

Jacob: So you are a scientist in finding parts in leftovers at the scene of the crime. Good for you, Ms. Skye.

Ema: Thanks.

Jacob: What did she do again, Mr. Edgeworth? Please recap on where we left off.

Edgeworth got some paper from Meekins and Gumshoe's report on what they seen and learn from Ema's investigating on the locations she remembers being in with the others from each part in of Tarrytown, NY. Phoenix and Raven were ready to solving this for them to be helping out with Edgeworth too 'secretly'.

Edgeworth: According to both Officer Meekins and Detective Gumshoe reported this… Ms. Ema Skye, the scientist of murder investigating went to the areas each on where Wright, Raven, Ms. Evers, and the rest of the group came across on what they said in seeing the ghost of Katrina Bones and the Headless Horseman on a rampage.

Jacob: Yes, yes. May we know the areas they were at to keep in mind?

Edgeworth: Of course. Raven, if you put the blue print of the map up please?

Edgeworth bows to Raven in doing so to setting it up from her laptop.

Raven: I'm on it. Now showing…

Phoenix: (Now we're getting somewhere.)

Edgeworth uses a laser pointer from Raven lending it to him to pointing out to where Ema, Gumshoe, and Meekins went to.

Edgeworth: Thank you. What Ema started looking around with backup for the most of it, she start off what Maya Fey spotted one chasing from the killer being the Headless Horseman to stopping it and suddenly vanishing just like that near Ms. Evers home. Only to find a ripped cape piece left near the woods. Another before that was scaring the people who escaped in time from animals being beheaded, soon Maiden Rachael coming across her faith from a powerful slash from the back in losing lots of blood to being reported in; they say it could've been Ms. Evers' brother who cause trouble a few years ago to disappearing and then showing up acting very strangely. Soon they went searching for another victim known as Beth a party-goer to go missing with blood trails all over to follow, she escape in soon meeting her faith at the end. The blood was found for the killer was nearby for Berry Evers' camera and his things within the bag were there for Ema to find and bring back here. Still working, without Gwen and her boss to know anything about this. The fire created to burn a small house down was done the same way from the pumpkin soaked in methanol, the same said for a bomb to being set up by hand and a plan to going off. For it was recorded to being played and shown to the phone call as well in seeing Beth's head at the scene of the crime along with more animals and a male officer being cut to the neck from a powerful heavy sword, it did had effected.

Raven was getting a lot of information down on her laptop. A rip off piece of cape, the stuff use from the burned out pumpkin, blood from Beth, fingerprints left out, and Berry Evers' left over gear in setting everything up.

Ema: Well… Yes. What Mr. Edgeworth said was all true.

Jacob: Amazing…

This was much to learn and to know that Ema was very helpful for Phoenix and Raven are going to need her help on this one, big time.

Phoenix: Now this leaves left is to to check from blood testing and fingerprints when we get the chance to.

Raven: We'll be ready for it.

Jacob: Well, with a lot of that information down, does anyone want to call another witness with Ms. Skye? But still help us on the rest of the parts during time on stand or not, okay?

Ema: No problem, Mayor.

Jacob: So does anyone have someone to speak up?

With the others having trouble saying a word and mumbling to themselves, someone did speak up in joining with Ema was Wendy Oldbag herself.

Oldbag: Me! Me! Call me up next!

They see Wendy begging to go up.

Raven: Wendy!?

Phoenix: What?

Oldbag: Don't 'what' with me! I wish to help out. I saw Beth before she disappeared! And don't go saying… 'Huh? Why didn't you tell us in the first place!?' Because I just remembered a while go before this trial started, okay? That's my answer. So I thought of something fishy to tell Gwen about.

Lots of gasping was heard in the room to know but Mia wasn't too surprise about.

Mia: Should've known.

Phoenix and Raven: You think?

Edgeworth: So you do!?

Wendy smiles at Edgeworth.

Oldbag: Of course I do, Edgy-poo. Just let me testify with the girl. Pretty please…?

Wendy acted sweet to Edgeworth to being gross out again but without puking.

Edgeworth: Call her up already!

Edgeworth sucks it up to allowing it and Phoenix does his part.

Phoenix: Right! I like to call Ms. Oldbag to the stand with Ema.

Raven: I have no objections to this at all.

Edgeworth: And… Neither do I.

Wendy goes up to be seat by Ema's side.

Ema: This should be fun, huh?

Oldbag: Yes! You said it, sister!

Wendy laughs with joy to patting Ema on the head many times.

Jacob: So much going on… But this should help us if it'll prove Tommy's innocence.

Now beginning first for Edgeworth telling two of the girls' for one at a time on who they were and what they do.

Edgeworth: Well, you already know what comes first. But if so… Say your names and occupations please. And try not to be too lovey-dovey with me, Ms. Oldbag, if you please!

Oldbag: Okay, okay. For you I will. Well, I'm Wendy Oldbag and what I love doing is taking on different jobs in keeping things in check from conventions to TV studios. The same with this one here to check out, it's not like I wanted to miss all the fun you know. And another thing…

Raven stops Wendy in time before talking too long again.

Raven: Wendy, we got it. Thanks.

Oldbag: Oh, right. Go ahead, honey, your turn.

Ema was next.

Ema: I'm Ema Skye. I'm studying a lot more in becoming a full forensic investigator by studying science in blood analyzing and fingerprints. I'm also Lana Skye's little sister who's back as a prosecutor ace attorney lawyer.

Good news for the others to hear Lana was back and doing better than ever.

Phoenix: That's great.

Mia: Good to hear she's doing much better.

Raven: You said it, Mia.

Same goes for Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Glad you're doing well for the both of you. Getting back to the subject, both of you please tell us what happened to Beth before and after.

Wendy tells them about what she does know and the last she saw Beth yesterday.

Oldbag: Now, now. Before we begin testimony thing, let me tell you on how I knew about Beth. You see… I heard some strange things coming around in joining the other four when we got here from first class airline's and not a bad seating either; I was the first one to arrive at the scene to have a look around while that Meekins guy came to the station and the detective afterwards. I wanted to see the curse for myself from wondering spirits and all of that in person and the killings going on so I questioned the people to report it back one by one for the witnesses that are hear and here's what I gotten so far… Some got lucky, some they lost some but more on the farm animals than a couple of humans, fire being set off, and a pumpkin left all over the place, and then there was Beth. She saw the man related to Ms. Evers.

Meaning that Beth meant with Berry Evers, this was big news for Washers' eyes to getting bigger with a surprise look on his face and Gwen to knowing more.

Gwen: She saw my brother!? When!? Where!?

Oldbag: I'm getting to that part! So pipe down! I question her about your brother; she told me the whole mess up story ever. Also finding the diary so badly no matter how drunk she was because between Harry losing his home and the victim of both the son and the mother with the man of the house gone missing, it must be a cruse getting worse and much stronger; seeing the woman ghost to the many deaths from the Headless Horseman for she saw it all, thinking it was the booze, but it wasn't! Trying to find Berry since she sees him at the scene of the crime in hiding to prove he was up to no good, she was about to do it or so she told me after she ate. Soon she was hit and frighten on who knows who done it to her to fleeing; now I tried looking for her but I got nothing. Then what happens next? We all see Beth dead with her head chopped off in public. Dead I say! And why was that I ask of you!? Was she killed from learning the truth!? I'm telling you, those two are innocent! I know it has to be Berry's tricks in making the curse look real and the ghost! Or the whole thing is real from his doings!

Wendy tries getting some air after that long talk she did for everyone was amazed on what she does and remembers the last she seen of Beth.

Phoenix: Not bad, I guess…?

Raven: So much detail. That's good, Wendy, thanks for the M.O.

Oldbag: No problem. All in the days work if I haven't met with you guys a while back which changed my life.

Maya and Mia look at each other in having to hear Wendy talking again. Gwen and Washers was hard to hearing this to be very shocked about, for Edgeworth and Jacob heard what they needed to hear.

Gwen: This too much to handle, huh Sr. Washers?

He agrees with Gwen on that part. Soon Jacob spoke up.

Jacob: Nice speech, Ms. Oldbag, very good one. Now does Ms. Skye like to say anything else before we begin the testimonies at hand?

Ema: My turn! My turn!

Ema waves her hand many times for she had to say something as well.

Ema: Yes. Well, what Ms. Oldbag was telling us a bit was the part that between Mr. Edgeworth to her point of view has something to do with Berry and Beth. I was in the areas between Beth's whereabouts of what rumors were saying about the Headless Horseman appearing and the ghost of Katrina. Between the blood samples that I have to show left from the victim's clothing and a few others to fingerprints of other victims on a board to scanning on who's who. For we, shall use the luminal spray to seeing how much was left out from Rachael, Beth, and the cop. Let's test them out. Raven; get ready to gather this all down.

Raven was ready with her laptop to getting it all down.

Raven: Do your job then, Ema.

Ema: Watch and learn.

Ema start to spray from the rip off clothing of the Headless Horseman, Beth's left over jacket, Rachael's glove, the cop's badge, and what appears to be a hair pin piece belonging to a woman. From using her goggles and Raven imaging it for Phoenix and Mia to seeing it 'and on the big screen', showing to be even more blood on each five parts.

Phoenix: Well, it proves that the killer was a bloody one. Talk about a bad way of dying.

Mia: I've seen worse before you work for me.

Ema: Now you see how much blood was left out from those who have fallen victim to the killer. But the big question is…

Edgeworth finishes up for Ema in saying the rest.

Edgeworth: How each of the three victims was killed? Yes. Does anyone here know how it was done, and the rest?

Raven had a few in mind about it.

Raven: Well… We all know that Beth was first stabbed to holding on from bleeding until the killer did find her to being beheaded. Rachael was hit from the same weapon being a sword in bleeding to death, while some farm to pet animals were gutted or beheaded too, and the badge soaked in blood did belong to the cop when he cut him in the neck, causing the man to bleed out a lot of blood to die within seconds. If Beth knew Berry, then she knew he was hiding something, from all of us in this town. But what was it? And what were these missing two pieces?

Everyone had a good hard look at the piece of hair pin and cloth piece for Ema doesn't know about it either.

Phoenix: They do look important.

Gwen: And a key to telling us more about Berry. Maybe he's hiding somewhere.

Edgeworth: If any case. The autopsy report shall be updated of the three victims' cause of death and hold the other two just in case. Agreed, Mayor?

Jacob agrees with Edgeworth's opinion to doing it.

Jacob: I'll allow it.

Raven gets it down for more evidences to be hold and updating some of them.

Raven: Where do we go from here now?

Mia thought about it.

Mia: I think we should hear about the two girls' testimonies about Beth's connection of Ms. Evers' brother. This could be the important key we need to know about.

Phoenix: Right. Ema was useful to finding more leftover blood and Oldbag memories of seeing Beth. Right, let's do this, Raven.

Raven: Okay then.

Knowing from the two lovers were both ready for anything and what Mia was thinking about to pressing and presenting in Wendy and Ema's testimonies.

Phoenix: Raven and I wish to hear from both Ms. Oldbag and Ema's testimonies next, Mayor.

Jacob: Very well then. Ms. Oldbag and Ms. Skye, please tell each of your testimonies between Beth's doing before and after she pass away and what she was doing in getting away from the killer. If you two lovely ladies please be so kind…

Ema: Yes!

Ema was sure then ready to Wendy was ready for anything 'for Edgeworth was watching or so she thought he was'.

Oldbag: You want our background story on what we do know? Why not? This is for saving the family within our words. So listen up, people!

And so it begins…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

Beth's Faith and Last Encounters –

(1)

Oldbag: Beth was from being a hard party crasher for what I know about to seeing this Ms. Evers' brother. As if… Maybe they were going out, seeing they knew each other so much.

(2)

Somehow from being close only led her to trouble. Who knew she was being stabbed to hiding it and then ended up dead? Dead I say! Talking about your worse way to go.

(3)

Ema: It seemed from whatever she was or went to left the killer to following her. So much blood was left out from Beth herself, for we did try to finding her as much as we could.

(4)

I was lucky to finding the spots in our last locations to finding the pieces in time. But… It just… Those pieces we found it's hard to know what they are. They didn't belong to Beth, was it Berry's? So strange…

Ema and Wendy did well in saying on what they had to say even for Gwen to understanding it better.

Gwen: Sr. Washers? Again you don't know anything about this at all?

Washers nodded a 'no' to Gwen meaning he didn't know about it only to hear the news.

Gwen: I guess so. I don't think no one else knows of Berry returning home either, but what does this all mean?

Wendy smiles meaning she did know very well about.

Oldbag: Ha! How do you like that, Mr. Edgy-poo?

Edgeworth tries acting like himself.

Edgeworth: It was not too bad. Useful and not that bad.

Jacob: Good, very good. Now time for the cross examination time so be ready. Mr. Wright, Ms. Strides, and Mr. Edgeworth. Well, you people know what to do next.

Raven: Okay! Let's do it, Phoenix!

Phoenix sees Raven all up and ready for he was ready as long as she was by his side and Mia aiding the two of them.

Phoenix: I'm ready too, Raven. (Enough to solving this part. But maybe we should press them on all of them, maybe then we can answer one of the questions to showing afterwards once we put them together. We can do this.)

And doing it they will, for pressing on all four parts and then answering the questions to presenting a few things will happen. For Tommy and Ami's freedom was in Phoenix and Raven's hands now. Was Berry Evers really behind the whole thing and the curse?

CROSS EXMINATION

Beth's Faith and Last Encounters –

(1)

Oldbag: Beth was from being a hard party crasher for what I know about to seeing this Ms. Evers' brother. As if… Maybe they were going out, seeing they knew each other so much.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Were they close?

Wendy was trying to think really hard to know if they were.

Wendy: Hmm… From what I could tell maybe it was young love for them studying together. Young love…

Ema had another thing to say about it.

Ema: That or it was more like they must've worked in the same area. Ms. Evers, you sure you don't know anything about Beth? Anything at all?

Raven: Like she was working with you guys.

Gwen didn't know much about Beth, but partying a lot like Berry did and worked really hard, same with Washers.

Gwen: Well… I remember Berry studying a lot in getting the real deal of the Headless Horseman in proving he was real, I guess out of everyone else besides Sr. Washers and I, Beth understood him in helping us out. Well, those two only. I thought of them as both partying a lot, but I never knew she was really doing something this important. Helping my brother out without us knowing? That is weird.

Raven: That does make sense with a lot more to know on our own.

Raven tries to look up on Beth's background, same with Gwen on her end. As for Mia and Phoenix this was confusing to guess what Beth's deal was by joining with Berry Evers, same goes with Maya.

'Maya: Beth and Berry were secretly in love?'

Mia: That could be the case, Maya. But still…

'Maya: Still? Still what?'

Phoenix: (Is she thinking about something?) What's on your mind, Mia?

Mia: I'm thinking... At least I hope I do.

Raven: We sure hope so. I'm having trouble getting the real truth on Beth somewhere.

Raven was searching hard from her laptop many times without quitting.

Edgeworth: Well, this changes everything for us. Then what happen?

Wendy looks happy when Edgeworth asked her while trying to be good.

Oldbag: Sure thing, Edgy-poo.

(2)

Oldbag: Somehow from being close only led her to trouble. Who knew she was being stabbed to hiding it and then ended up dead? Dead I say! Talking about your worse way to go.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You mean she was doing her own investigating and knew about the danger?

Raven: That has to be it!

Raven had a feeling while still searching for the answers, Wendy wasn't too sure herself.

Oldbag: It beats me either!

Ema thought of it too.

Ema: That might be the only answer about it, Ms. Oldbag. This was more than a drunk woman who wanted to talk loud and party all day and night.

Oldbag: Well… I knew that! Again I've seen Beth hanging with the man a few times until she died.

Raven: And you sure you try helping out Beth when she was bleeding.

Wendy did by finding her and then healing her up to rest; and then went missing one memory at a time in her head.

Oldbag: I only went to see again to see if she was alright; the others took her the hospital. How dare she flee while not finish recovering! Such a rude girl!

Ema remembers where Beth was found while trying hold on to dear life to tracking down the blood a while ago.

Ema: Yes! I found the blood from Beth left in the woods lying next to a big tree! A puddle full of blood it was and now it's all dry up. See?

Ema shows a piece of craved out wood of the tree that Beth was laying on it did belong to her.

Jacob: That didn't felt well for that poor woman.

Oldbag: I guess you were right, missy.

Raven: What now, Phoenix? I'm still having, my hands full here…

Phoenix: Let see what Ema has to say next.

It was Ema's turn to speak up and pressing on her for the third testimony.

(3)

Ema: It seemed from whatever she was or went to left the killer to following her. So much blood was left out from Beth herself, for we did try to finding her as much as we could.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* I remember. It was you, me, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, and Ms. Evers. She left the restaurant to somewhere in the woods of the cabin where Crane use to live in, am I right?

Gwen remembers it too.

Gwen: That we did alright.

Raven: So besides what Wendy is saying about Beth was recovering to leaving the hospital, and then left to being killed next? You don't know anything else from it, Ema? If you don't mind us asking you?

Ema wish she knew from earlier for no one else knows about it at all but a bit from Wendy.

Ema: No. I just found out now about it like the rest of you. Strange… Shouldn't those two cops know more about it?

Gumshoe: That's right! You two should've said something!

Sam and Dan weren't notified of it from Jacob or anyone else from the neighborhood.

Jacob: You gentlemen didn't tell me this?

Sam and Dan started freaking out about it.

Sam and Dan: We didn't know until she left. It was too late!

Then they wonder about Wendy a bit more.

Ema: That's all you know?

Oldbag: I mean it! Every word! What I said about it, believe me I wish I did know more.

The others were at a lost about it as well – Mia, Phoenix, Raven 'though trying hard', Gwen, and Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hearing all of this might be pointless. That is if Wright and Raven haven't found anything from these testimonies yet, or do you?

Edgeworth needed to get the two to pulling it off if they know anything from both Wendy and Ema's testimonies they heard had to have some connections 'from three out of fourth they press on about'; of Beth and Berry getting caught from the real killer behind it all. Gwen and Raven kept on hacking into the profiles on which the people were and use to live in the area.

Gwen: This is harder than we thought it would.

Phoenix was worried a bit to getting some answers quickly like Raven too.

Phoenix: (Okay! Okay, Phoenix, think! Edgeworth's helping you but not enough to knowing what Beth's relationship with Berry Evers! So think! Beth and Berry might've been very close to working together to somehow losing it for her to be by his side for Gwen to know a little about the truth and Sir Washers; she was doing some work on her own trying to find Berry and saying he has return thinking he got out for good behavior but didn't fool the entire town. She might have seen the Headless Horseman killing from Rachael's death as the prime witness. So someone did kill her besides Berry might be behind it all of the curse and someone else working for him to silencing Beth but got out to stop the bleeding. Foolishly going back out to finish the job must've met her end in being killed for the killer in showing everyone the danger they were in. For Tommy to get blame for and finding the diary so badly? If that's the case for each party and a lot of working hard can also mean… Wait. Berry's leftover bag of all of his camera gear said 'Falcon U.' for people learning in becoming journalist that we found at the burned up cabin, to a shirt saying that too on Beth back at the restaurant. What do they mean…?)

Thinking really hard for Phoenix, it shows those two were more than might've been in love and hanging out a lot, they went to the same universality college together. It all made sense for Beth to learning more from being murder.

Phoenix: I got it!

Mia smiled knowing Phoenix would figure something out on his own for the others in hearing all of this. But to Edgeworth and Raven kind of knew what it was.

Gwen: Got what? What?

Not for Gwen, Ema, Wendy, or anyone else just yet.

Jacob: What… What is it, Mr. Wright? You found out something good to telling the rest of us? Please do.

Ema: Yes! Please, Mr. Wright!

Edgeworth: That is if you can…

Phoenix: (Here's my chance. Just what I know of until Raven can tell us more, please hurry.) Mayor Sir, There was something going on between Beth and Berry knowing each other so well besides dating. Ms. Oldbag might be on to something important.

Wendy didn't know, only to act like she did.

Oldbag: I do…? Oh! Oh, right! I mean, of course I do! About time!

Gwen: What's that, Mr. Wright!? Please tell us, tell Sr. Washers and me!

Mia: You know what to do next then.

Phoenix: Right. Allow me to show you Beth's photo on what she was wearing at times of a shirt saying Falcon U. to wear a lot even when she was found dead. Everyone had a good look at it?

Phoenix shows the photo of Beth wearing her shirt that she got from college she went to.

Edgeworth: This is important how from our murder victim?

Phoenix: It does, Edgeworth. Now allow us to show you that, the Mayor, and the two cops know about when Raven, Maya, Ms. Evers, Ema, Gumshoe, and I got out of the building to gather this as important evidences of the scene. For this and hearing from Ema and Oldbag has all come down to this for Beth and Berry knowing each other well.

Raven helps Phoenix out in showing the evidences next while still working on her end in typing so fast.

Raven: (Do it, Phoenix, I'm almost there.)

Phoenix pulls it out 'with Raven's help' of the what Gwen found the bag with the camera gear belonging to Berry Evers like what his sister had, that was in the burning cabin, with a lot more to it. It was time to showing the big clue there.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Behold!

Everyone had a good look at the bag for some had seen it before.

Jacob: Why…This belongs to Berry Evers!

Edgeworth was surprise to seeing it.

Edgeworth: Are you serious!? Why didn't I see it when I try stopping the fake ghost!?

Maya's spirit jumps around for she remembers seeing it.

'Maya: I remember that! Gwen was surprise in seeing it when she came across it when we escaped!'

Gwen: Yeah! We did! It belongs to my Brother! Right, Sir?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen but was also shaking from seeing and hearing the whole mess up truth.

Tommy: A bag?

Ami: A special strong one holding heavy things like lots of camera gear for those taking lots of photos, Tommy.

Tommy: I see.

After Tommy got his answer from his mother, Phoenix had a lot more to saying about it.

Phoenix: It is a bag belonging to Berry Evers with his stuff only found empty but this chip of holding more photos taken must be on there still.

Phoenix shows it in his hands slowly without dropping the small piece.

Gwen: That's where we get the goods for our urban legend stories.

Phoenix: But also it didn't belong to him. This was someone else's that Berry did take during the time to the one and only.

Jacob: Who would that be…?

Phoenix points out from the witness's photos dead or alive being Beth herself to show and tell the people in the court room.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* This was really Beth's things!

Wendy and Ema: No way!

With the two women surprised…So were Raven, Maya, Mia, Gumshoe, Gwen, Edgeworth, Jacob, and everyone else in the room to say things like what was going on and such. Then Gwen does remember another thing about Beth.

Gwen: Ah! That's right! They were partners too! Both Beth and Berry, the urban legend researcher's duo!

Washers' eyes only grew wider to be remembering it very well as Gwen just did. Only leaves to question on another thing to being answer.

Jacob: Yes, yes! Beth and Berry were good together to getting the job done until he lost it and left! She swore to finish finding the truth for Berry until the very end! But why was that? I ask you one of you two lawyers…

Edgeworth: So it proves Beth and Berry were a team on their line of work for Ms. Evers to remember well with her boss. The next question is this, Wright, why she did it? Knowing that she would risk too much at the end.

Phoenix: Well, whatever it was it must have been very important.

Mia had something to say as well with Phoenix's point of view.

Mia: A bit too much. Maybe Berry didn't work alone in murdering so many lives.

Phoenix: Mia?

Mia: What I'm saying is this. The curse is real for the ghosts and one cursed in this town, someone was doing the rest of the dirty work just for finding the hidden dark truth and the diary for lots of people wanted to have. Beth must have her very good reasoning which could be important in cracking the case. So I ask you this…What was Beth's true motive?

That's when it happened, for one voice to be heard in the room, Raven speaks up.

Raven: *BINGO!* I got it! I crack the code in knowing a lot more on Beth's background!

Raven shows Gwen a copy on her computer to look at and helping out.

Gwen: Nice one, Raven!

Ema: We got a winner!

Jacob was confused a bit.

Jacob: Ah… Is there something you like to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Strides? If you don't mind me asking.

Raven: Not at all. I have here is the background of Beth's true story along with Berry Evers as well. Gwen, you have to let me tell the rest of the people about it, please?

Having no choice, Washers whispers to Gwen's ear allowing her to tell them for only Phoenix and Raven know about already but the others, for it was time to know the rest of it from them.

Gwen: Very well, I'll allow it. You may tell them, Raven and Mr. Wright.

Mia: Good.

Edgeworth slams his hands on the table to know more, demanding to being told right away.

Edgeworth: This better be a good one.

Phoenix and Raven were ready to tell the people in the court room a background story on both Berry and Beth on their true motives from this whole case of Sleepy Hollow.

Phoenix: Way ago, Raven, let's do this together.

The two hold hand and smiling at one another.

Raven: I'm on it. Phoenix, this will prove the background of the two partners with Gwen's help as well. Then Ema will help us on the rest of it.

Phoenix: For the fingerprint powder finding and such?

Raven: Our only shot we got left.

Raven opens the file up on the big screen by accessing it thanks to Gumshoe's permission, for this next part will be a very tricky one to being told next.

Raven: Okay Code Name: 'Black-Wings', let's go. Open sesame!

So… What will happen in the next chapter…?


	13. Chapter 12 – Partners and Lovers

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #12 – Partners and Lovers

It was time for Raven to tell everyone in the room including Phoenix, Edgeworth, Mia, Maya 'listening in', Jacob, Gwen, Washers, Sam, Dan, Harry, Sammy, Amy, Ema, Wendy, Will, Larry, Meekins, Gumshoe, Cody, Lotta, Crumbs, Gary, Ami, and Tommy to listen up. All about Berry Evers along with Beth's true background stories that Raven looked up to telling the court what's it all about. Also Katrina was watching the whole thing from outside from sticking half of her body through the walls to hearing better, with some twist and turns about to happen. But is it enough to show Tommy to being innocent in saving his mother Ami? Was Berry the real killer with someone else working for him too? Little did anyone know besides Tommy sensing Katrina's spirit from watching everything, Harry was looking at the same directions as well, for Raven begins to tell the people of the court room the whole story. Also for Ema to helping out Phoenix and Raven from the fingerprint scanning with the powder to use.

Edgeworth: Well, Raven, we're waiting. Tell us the tale of the two victims.

Jacob: Yes. Please do.

Ami holds Tommy's hand for the others were waiting for the truth of Berry and Beth anytime now whenever Raven's ready.

Ema: Tell us already!

Phoenix: Go ahead, Raven. They're waiting to hear you.

Raven was ready to tell the tale of the two people involved with the case for both Berry and Beth who were always partying hard, to being at the same college in doing something big like Gwen and their family, and the two were in love with each other for Berry was hiding somewhere in town and Beth ended up dead for getting herself into the curse. They were close from having fun to getting their scoop of the real urban creatures or fake ones. This was all before Berry went nuts and Harry lost his whole life for Beth to being by his side to escape, only to come back differently and making of the killings in Sleepy Hollow much worse for Beth to know about and to finish. What else was there that ended her faith so soon?

Raven: Beth was a news reporter almost like Lotta is, but more in finding proof for the cops of the killer being on the run. Had a good life, family, and a career on her hands to go to Falcon Universality with Berry Evers before Gwen did the same for learning so much from their late parents and their boss; the two had a lot going on besides partying but also getting the stories down for Gwen was famous on her end in getting the truth on every urban legend creatures as Berry and Beth first knew about the Sleepy Hollow curse being real and the background histories in finding the diary so badly like everyone else was all over town too. I mean, seriously it just a book. Beth was the first to report on Berry's behavior; after he destroyed Harry's home and such in becoming a drunken bum, got himself arrested, goes missing, and it turns out that Beth bailed Berry out to run away only for him to go missing until today for Beth to finding out why. Being so close which end it all a few years later today. For that, Beth tries finding the answers on her own from what happened earlier today which got her killed from possibly Berry's doing to another person helping him out, but without a doubt for what Phoenix, me, and the others who were with us witness the Headless Horseman and the ghost of Katrina Bones were all very real.

People were surprise to hearing everything, even for Ami looking so upset…

Jacob: No way… Is this true, Ms. Evers? About your brother's behavior on why he was doing all of this?

Gwen looked upset to answer back, but Washers looks and tells her from the look on his face to saying it on what she does know about.

Gwen: It's true. All of it.

Everyone gasped all over the room.

Edgeworth: So they were close.

Phoenix: What do you and your boss know about Berry's strange behavior? Care to tell us, Ms. Evers?

Gwen: I didn't know much about Beth and Berry in being so close before I swear; all I know about them was this… they always get the work done for Berry did find something to go mad with discovering this whole town's background history that it hurt someone's life. The same day when Ami's husband went missing too and Beth doing a thing in freeing him like that to leave and then do something this bad but not alone. We know Beth wasn't helping him, she must've discovered something big in getting killed in the end.

Raven: But that's not all about Beth. She was related to someone with this room as we speak.

Gwen: Who?

Raven: Well, this is where Ema comes in. Ready?

Ema got the powder of the leftover things to be spreading it all over and Raven's laptop ready to go.

Ema: Let's do this, Raven. Allow me.

Ema spreads the powder around the handle bag to blowing on it next, until they got a good clearing of someone's fingerprints left on there.

Phoenix: We'll this leave us to somewhere?

Raven: I'm sure it will, Phoenix, just you wait.

Mia: Let's just hope for the better.

Once Ema does all the stuff, she gets a clear of a few fingerprints press on the handle for the others in seeing it.

Ema: Got it! A perfect fingerprint left on here! What's next?

Raven: Awesome! Okay, next let's scan it to see who it belongs to on my computer. Gwen, get ready because I'm sending the same to you in seeing this.

Gwen: Right!

Wendy was waiting with passion of excitement.

Oldbag: Now this is something new to learn about. I like this! Go get them, Raven!

Jacob: Oh, I love detective games, like the broad game, Clue!

Jacob looked happy for Phoenix found that coming from Jacob to be pointless.

Phoenix: (Sure, Mayor, that's what you think but this is for real.)

Raven sees the computer scanning the print of the people once completed, Raven then chose on one of the witnesses being dead or alive, showing a good match for Beth. The bag belonged to Beth's alright.

Raven: *BINGO!* And we got a match!

Mia: Just as I thought.

Edgeworth: But who the person in this room to be related to Beth?

Raven: That's up next. Ema, got the blood sample belonging to the victim?

Ema throws Raven a bottle filled a bit of Beth's left over blood from the scene of the crime.

Ema: All thanks to Detective Gumshoe's work and the other guys allowing us to have a bit of it.

Gumshoe waves to Raven in one of the seating rows.

Gumshoe: No need to thank me! Just doing my job!

Raven: (Right…) Anyways, I have hear the blood belonging to Beth that Ema gather a bit during recess and combining it to her fingerprints here, we should know whom DNA is related to within this room. For he or she isn't in trouble, but might know something a lot more from the person then we do. So let's find out now, shall we?

The computer started to scan for the people just waiting but Ami was freaking out over something.

Sammy: Something's wrong with Tommy's mother.

Amy: You're right, Sammy. Is like she's scared.

Sammy: Scared of what?

Sammy and Amy wonder to themselves, the same goes for her son Tommy as well.

Tommy: Mom? What's wrong?

Ami couldn't talk at all to in saying anything for the computer was done in showing a match to Beth for Raven to saying it.

Ami: Don't!

Phoenix: Is there something wrong?

Ami: Don't say the name please!

With everyone confused, already Raven, Edgeworth, and Mia know who it was to being announce.

Raven: Sorry, Ami, but I have to do it. (Forgive me.) The DNA show that Beth was related to in the family was… Ami! Those two were sisters, Tommy's aunt, and the father's sister-in-law.

With that name, everything else was shocked like the others after hearing this.

Ema: No way…

Even for Maya too.

'Maya: No way!'

Sammy and Amy: What!?

Jacob: Excuse me!?

Oldbag: What!?

Phoenix: She was!?

Gwen: Huh!?

Washers was surprise as well to be shaking a bit for Gwen to calming him down.

Gwen: Easy, Sir! Calm down!

Tommy: I had an aunt!? Is this true, Mom!?

Ami looked upset and trying to hide her tears from crying for Raven got another thing right.

Phoenix: Wait! How are those two related? This is something I haven't heard of.

Mia: Just as I thought. It makes sense for Beth being the youngest in Ami's family being the only sister of hers. She had a thing in searching for many urban legend creatures to Ami being a scientist on other things to study on. When you look at it closely, Phoenix, you understand it better. Something tells me that everyone but the kids might know a lot more about the danger within this town.

Phoenix: Really?

Mia: That's all I can give you until we can learn more in digging to the truth. We need to reach to it.

Phoenix: Well, how are we going to get Ami to talk?

Raven hugs Phoenix to making him feel better.

Raven: Phoenix, we got this. Ami has something to hide, though she's no murderer. Just something for Tommy to be stuck into without him, Sammy, Amy, Gwen, or Sr. Washers not to know about it either. We need to squeeze out more information from her by any means.

Phoenix: Do you think we should call up two more witnesses? I mean, that's the only thing we can do.

Raven: Well, if we're lucky…

Gwen had something to say to Ami.

Gwen: Hey! Answer me, Ami! Is it true you and Beth were sisters? And she was very close to my brother? Huh!?

With no answers from Ami to saying a word, made Tommy worry about her along with his two friends.

Tommy: Mom! Answer them! What…?

Maya felt a strange feeling too like Tommy was.

'Maya: What's that?'

Soon Harry felt a strong wind out of the blue of the window breezing through strongly to going away afterwards within seconds, confusing everyone else on what was that all about. It was Katrina coming into the room for Maya and Tommy to sense out along with the gem glowing non-stop.

Jacob: Wow! Strong winds tonight, very strange…

Harry: Ah! Ah! Ah! Mayor Sir! I have something to say about the party girl gone missing and then dead!

Jacob You do, Harry Bum?

Harry finishes drinking bit to speaking up next.

Harry: I have seen her! I saw her last with two people seeing her leaving the restaurant and bleeding! I was the one who called for help!

Jacob: You did?

Phoenix and Raven: He did!?

Edgeworth tries objecting to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This has nothing to do with the case here! Just nonsense!

Phoenix objects back.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Harry could be on to something big here! (At least that's what we want it to be.)

Raven: I second to that!

Jacob hits the gavel meaning this sounded very important and ignoring Edgeworth's, again another plan so far to going well.

Jacob: Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, I overrule it. Please continue on, Mr. Harry.

Harry walks around back and forth while talking.

Harry: I was lying around drinking on the corner as I always do and then seeing Beth going in Gary's restaurant to have a drink herself. Then about an hour and ten minutes later on what I know of happened next… She came out bleeding and in pain, as if she was running away from someone or something that attacked her from the looks of it. I try helping out as she plead for help with enough strength to hanging in there, the old woman ignore her for some reason but the woman on the witness stand saved her. It all happen to the poor girl after the lights went out, that's all I know. Didn't get a good look of the killer though, that's all I can tell you. Besides the fire being set off in the woods of the house to the town almost! That's all I can remember!

Tommy remembered sensing it.

Tommy: That made sense why I felt something strange yesterday!

Ami: Tommy, please.

Ami tries to keep Tommy quiet.

Tommy: But, Mom, I'm telling the truth.

This changes everything and for Wendy to remember it.

Oldbag: What the poo man said is what really happened! All of it!

Ema: It did?

Raven: Then we got two more people for Phoenix and I like to call to the stand next. Wendy, care to do us the honors?

Oldbag: I'll be glad to…Those who didn't help the poor girl out and seeing her before I came to the rescue is the man owning his own restaurant and the cleaning woman, those two there!

Wendy pointed out to Gary and Crumbs.

Jacob: You mean Chef Gary of the best food area and Grandma Crumbs the best cleaning service?

Oldbag: Yes! Them!

Harry: What she said!

Harry falls down for the others to helping him get back on his feet.

Jacob: In that case this does changes everything. I would like you two to take the stand next. Ms. Skye and Ms. Oldbag, please go back to your seats. And thank you for your help.

Ema smiles and Wendy waves her hand to the people.

Ema: You're welcome, Mayor.

Oldbag: Sure. That was lots of fun, no need for thanks really.

Ema and Wendy go back to their seats for Crumbs and Gary who were both looking confused and worried to being question next as they took the stand to testify.

Jacob: No objections here?

Phoenix: We'll allow this, Mayor.

Raven: Same goes for me too. (Way ago, Harry Bum and Wendy! Thanks a bunch!)

Edgeworth: I'll allow it.

Jacob: Also, Mr. Harry? Thank you. This statement was very useful for all of us to learn about.

Harry got back up and sat back down normally.

Harry: I… Rest my case…!

Phoenix: (Saved by a dirty bum. Lucky us…)

Soon it was time to ask Gary who saw Beth at his restaurant for the lights to go out but didn't see her bleeding in pain, or did he? As well as Crumbs who was the only one cleaning and didn't aid Beth at all, but Wendy did and for Harry to witness it too even while he was drunk to also getting help after seeing the cabin was on fire.

Gary: Well, here we are. Who's hungry?

Crumbs: My, oh my. This place sure is dirty.

As Gary shows himself off in showing his handmade food and Crumbs cleaning the spot they were sitting at to be dusting in many times.

Raven: Really? Hey! No time to eat or cleaning please!

Gary and Crumbs: But we can't help it!

Jacob had to agree with them.

Jacob: Sorry, this is their hobbies.

Raven: Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Right… Please state your names and occupations to the courtroom.

Gary shows off his food to Edgeworth for not liking it one bit.

Gary: Sure you're not hungry…?

Edgeworth slams his hand on the table demanding them to answer the question.

Edgeworth: Names and occupations!

The two started getting serious to talking now.

Gary: Fine, fine. I'm Chef Gary. Finest restaurant that I got to building from my ancestors for many generations in this neighbor hood. I just bake, fry, cook, grill, and serve nice drinks. That's me.

Crumbs was think while still cleaning and getting dust all over the place for the people to cover their mouths for coughing so much.

Crumbs: Just give me a second to finish…

Raven opens the window wide in time for all of the dust to get out, and then looking angry from all of this going on.

Raven: Start talking!

Now there was some fresh air to breathing normally again.

Crumbs: Okay, I was about done. I'm Crumbs, or people call me that or Grandma Crumbs. I have a nice family who also love making items for cleaning ware in any types available, this place gets real messy now a day's. You know what I mean there?

Edgeworth: Good. Now if you two could please tell the people of the court room when you last seen Beth until her faith ended so soon? For Wright and Rave along with Ms. Evers told us and Ms. Oldbag that Beth was taken to the hospital in time to saving her life and you two didn't do nothing to help out.

The two started freaking out while talking.

Crumbs: What? I didn't notices she was bleeding!

Gary: And I was making sure that everyone was fine from the quick black out, I saw no sign of Beth. I thought she left already when she placed the billing money on the counter.

Phoenix had to object.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Sorry, but what Ms. Oldbag and Harry explained to us had to be true. You two knew and didn't do a thing.

Edgeworth objects back.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Proof, Wright, we need to hear from them to showing us proof afterwards before we point fingers at each other.

Said Edgeworth as he was moving his finger at Phoenix.

Phoenix: (Look who's talking?)

Raven: If that's true on what you two are saying on what it is… Let's hear your background stories in seeing Beth last, shall we?

Jacob: Oh! Right you are, Ms. Strides. Begin your two cross-examinations please.

Gwen: Hopefully we'll get more out of Ami's story about her sister.

Gwen was hoping so the same with Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Raven on their end.

Phoenix: Raven, you sure this will give us the answers we needed of Ami and Beth's relationship?

Raven: Let's hope for the better, Phoenix, got to play our cards right. This is what Edgeworth's doing too, remember?

Phoenix: Yes, this is the only thing we can do.

And so begins Gary and Crumbs to telling both of their testimonies at a time.

Jacob: Whenever you two are ready to talk.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-The Last we Seen her –

(1)

Gary: I was serving so many food orderings for the festival and the restaurant. With Beth drinking there looking like her normal self.

(2)

The lights did go off for some strange reason, all of them worked fine after that. Strange it was… Then I saw with my own eyes that Beth was gone. I mean… that was blood!? Gosh! I thought it was ketchup!

(3)

I thought she was a drunk and all loud mouth. All she left was a paid check and tip was all I got.

(4)

Crumbs: And while I was dusting outside, I did seen Beth walking out funny and again like Gary said. I thought she was drunk again and continue on my work.

(5)

Leaving so much blood all over to sweep away for me. I didn't see Beth after that, I was happy for the nice lady to saving her only to die in the end. So sad…

For what they said seemed right for what both Harry and Wendy was saying too.

Gwen: And that's when Mr. Wright, Raven, Maya, Detective Gumshoe, Ema, and I went to find Beth, Mayor.

Jacob: Well… This does add up alright. Yes, yes it does.

Gary puts a smile on his face and on his food.

Gary: I would hurry in a flash from my work in saving someone if I seen it right away. Trust me!

Crumbs: I would've told someone sooner. I wish I did when I had a chance too, now I feel bad about it.

Crumbs looked sad and spraying and wiping doing two things at once, Edgeworth tells the two to stop in time.

Edgeworth: We get it!

Jacob: Ah… And what says to you two, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?

Knowing they were hiding something very big and Ami wouldn't say a word, so they couldn't stop there but to keep on going.

Phoenix: It does sound funny on what Crumbs and Gary said.

Raven: And for that, we have to cross-examination them.

Jacob: Then you both may do so.

Mia knows Ami will speak up once Phoenix and Raven gets Crumbs and Gary to sing once adding the pieces together into one, while Maya cheers for them all the way through.

'Maya: Let's go!'

Mia: They'll get it, Maya, just you wait.

'Maya: You think so, Sis?'

Mia: They been through other difficulties to doing this will be a breeze. Just watch and listen.

CROSS-EXAMINTION

-The Last we Seen her-

(1)

Gary: I was serving so many food orderings for the festival and the restaurant. With Beth drinking there looking like her normal self.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How drunk was she?

Gary: Drunk like how…?

Raven: Like Harry always is.

Raven pointed out to Harry just sleeping again.

Gary: Well, Beth never drank unless she was working and she did very hard.

Crumbs: Unless she and Berry were on a holiday from the dome, then they do.

Gwen could never understand her brother for most of the parts he did do.

Gwen: Berry, why do I even bother with you?

Raven: She was a happy drunk. Beth did escape on foot being in danger from getting stabbed in the stomach with a sharp knife.

Raven looks it up showing that Beth was stabbed from a long sharp knife, leaving a sword to cut her head off.

Raven: Yep, from a knife stabbing and losing a head from a sword is what I'm getting at.

Phoenix: It makes sense alright. Please continue.

Gary continues on with his testimony.

(2)

Gary: The lights did go off for some strange reason, all of them worked fine after that. Strange it was… Then I saw with my own eyes that Beth was gone. I mean… that was blood!? Gosh! I thought it was ketchup!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You sure you check to see it was ketchup at first instead of blood, or you did that just to make up stories?

Gary got worried.

Gary: What? No! Not true!

Edgeworth had something to add to it.

Edgeworth: This would be the point to stopping Wright again, but I won't. Instead I do have something to ask you, Mr. Gary, did you try smelling and seeing if it was ketchup or human blood?

Gary made a gulping noise when Edgeworth asked him that question.

Gary: Well… I… um…

Sam and Dan had something to show from Gary's place that was close to the murder case.

Dan: Here, Mayor.

Jacob: A napkin… Ah! Its blood!

Crumbs: So gross!

There was a left over napkin covered in blood for it did belong to Beth.

Gwen: So you did clean up the place once you got a good whip of it, Gary! How could you!?

Sam: Yes. During the event where the fire took place, we came across this and Dan and the others guys thought we could find Beth in time in tracking her scent down. We also try getting him to talk, but he avoid us a bit too well.

Dan: Trying to out run us.

Raven scans the napkin for it did belong to Beth.

Raven: This looks big.

Phoenix: It does. We should hold on to this as evidences, Mayor Sir.

Jacob: EW… Good idea, please.

Jacob hands the clue to Raven with her gloves on for the bloody napkin goes in with the other evidences.

Gary: Now wait! I can explain that!

Edgeworth: Then please, Mr. Gary, tell us what else happened.

Gary continues on for he was sweating-like crazy and trying to hold it all in after what he just did. Was he lying? And what of Crumbs, the same?

(3)

Gary: I thought she was a drunk and all loud mouth. All she left was a paid check and tip was all I got.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you know it was her money she left there?

Gary: Come again?

Raven knew what Phoenix was getting at, how could Beth leave her payment of the food and drinks that she ordered, if she was trying to run away from being stabbed?

Raven: Yeah, that's right. Beth couldn't pay for the stuff if she was stabbed to running away from the killer and getting help since you didn't know and didn't do a thing!

Gary: Well… That's news for me to hear.

Phoenix: Or is it?

Edgeworth stops from there.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Maybe she was stabbed deeply from the quick black out to putting the money down and then felt the pain afterwards. Have you thought about that part?

Raven thinks carefully for that would've been impossible to be done.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* Sorry, Edgeworth, it would be harder to take effect in feeling dizzy, light headed, and the pain in once being stabbed in a fatal area for the body.

Phoenix: Remember, she was stabbed in the stomach with a long sharp knife.

Raven shows the autopsy report of Beth's death before and after.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* See? It shows the stabbing being healed and then beheaded.

Jacob looks at the file carefully.

Jacob: I'm afraid she's got you there, Mr. Edgeworth.

Phoenix and Mia loved on what Raven just did in getting something right again.

Phoenix: Nicely done, Raven!

Mia: You said it.

Raven: Aw, thanks you guys.

Edgeworth puts his head down, but really he was smiling a little. For some of the people but Gwen wasn't getting it.

Gary: Your turn to testify, Ms. Crumbs.

Crumbs: That's right.

Gary nudges Crumbs for it was her turn to speak up.

(4)

Crumbs: And while I was dusting outside, I did seen Beth walking out funny and again like Gary said. I thought she was drunk again and continue on my work.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Are you positive it looked like Beth who was drunk? Be serious with us, unlike Gary.

Just then even Crumbs looks all shaken up from this whole mess.

Crumbs: Look! Look! It was hard to tell, I did try calling out to her but she didn't answer me back! Like I was the one who did. But didn't, you know? I'm just happy someone did until tonight… Again, it was so sad.

Gwen: Are you sure…?

Crumbs: Not you too, Ms Evers, I speak the truth!

Gary: Look so we made a little mistake and that's it.

Crumbs sort of had a point for Phoenix, Mia, Edgeworth, Raven, and Gwen to finding that part out.

Mia: Speaking the truth in hiding one little thing, you both know what that means…

Phoenix: I think we do… What about you, Raven?

Raven thinks of this whole thing carefully. Seeing it was a sharp long knife for it had to be the same thing use to cutting the power cores out real quick in turning on the emergency's switch to go on afterwards.

Raven: I think I do… Excuse me, Gary, you power line came back on after a few second power outage, right?

Gary: Just be glad our meals didn't go bad so yes.

Raven: Okay… Ms Crumbs, you didn't see anything weird or strange inside of the restaurant?

Crumbs: Afraid I didn't, but the flickering on and off lights.

Raven looking at the time and how long the power went out and tries putting this whole thing together into one.

Raven: Okay… Now, Mayor Sir, tell me this. There's a record on the power outage.

Jacob looks at the papers to double check on yesterday's issue.

Jacob: Why yes… It did happened during late in the afternoon before the fire was set and then you telling us what happen with Beth gone missing, to know she was in the hospital to soon leaving. Why? Got something in mind?

Raven: I think I might… Now then.

Raven hacks in for the sword was soaked in method gas, like the craved pumpkin was, and it might've been the same with the knife the killer use the same thing on Beth to surviving the stab with deadly chemicals in her body and using it to melt the power lines for the emergency power core box to go on inside of the restaurant.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Here's what I thought of. The knife was dipped in method the same as the pumpkin and sword belonging to the Headless Horseman who always uses it; the same says for the knife that stabbed Beth which also cut the power lines at the restaurant. Meaning you knew it would come back on!

Crumbs was shocked and Gary was freaking out.

Gary: It did what now!?

Raven: And I think I know how it was set up. Gwen, remember the invisible trip wire that triggered the whole thing as planned by Berry?

Gwen: Yes, Gumshoe trip on it.

Gumshoe looked upset when Gwen mentions it again.

Gumshoe: Thanks, you guys, thanks a lot.

Edgeworth: What about the trip wire being set off?

Phoenix looks at it carefully in having one of the evidences of the two swords covered in oil but one was a knife, meaning…

Phoenix: There are two swords, so how's one a dagger?

Raven: I think I know, by hitting the bottom like this…

Raven press the bottom of the sword for the blade shortens in becoming a dagger, that had tp be the one.

Phoenix: It became a dagger!

Maya was surprise when she saw it as well.

'Maya: So cool!'

Mia: This was use for the power outage and the stabbing on Beth, no doubt.

Raven: *BINGO!* That's what was missing. Better update this too.

Raven puts it down to updating the two blades and the trip wire set up with the other evidences.

Raven: Now show this to them, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Right.

Jacob tells the others to showing the proof right away.

Jacob: Have anything to show us, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides?

Phoenix: I believe we do.

Edgeworth: About time. Now prove to us on what it is.

Phoenix and Raven show the court room along with Crumbs and Gary, the most for the two to be surprise of along with Ami to learning more.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* Behold! One of the two blades that the Headless Horseman uses, this one turns into a small dagger with just a push from a button.

Phoenix does it being a dagger then into a sword and many times again and again. For others gasped on what they were seeing besides Mia, Raven, and Edgeworth.

Jacob: Is like a magic trick.

Raven also shows the wire in her hand for a clearing light for everyone to seeing it better.

Raven: The killer set the wire to pulling with the dagger to cut mix in with the alcohol, and then rushes inside the restaurant being all dark to stabbing Beth with the same weapon. Only to turning it back into a blade when Edgeworth sword fought him.

Edgeworth: It's true. I left the real sword behind.

Jacob: So about Crumbs and Gary not telling anyone or me that Ms. Oldbag took Beth to the hospital? Why haven't any of us in our hometown been unaware of this?

Mia had the answer.

Mia: I know why. The two know for the other who was working with the killer to keeping it a secret by paying them.

Crumbs and Gary got upset when Mia said that, for she struck a nerve to them both.

Gary: What!? Never!

Crumbs: No way! We have no idea what any of you people are talking about!

Mia: Am I now…?

Mia asks them in not saying a word.

Gwen: I take it that someone being the real killer who release the curse paid you two to keep quiet but Harry Bum? Well…?

Jacob: Yes, Chef Gary and Grandma Crumbs… Please do tell.

Ami was still freaking out from not talking at all.

Ami: No… Stop… Please stop…

With Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were worried about her, Raven and Phoenix know what to do next.

Mia: Well, the money was left out and such…Phoenix and Raven, you two may do the rest please.

Raven: Sure thing.

Raven smiles to know what will happen next as Phoenix spoke out.

Phoenix: Well, I think we may have got the first part down so far of the murder case. Beth and Berry were close and partners who go to the same college until the whole event for Beth to continue on for him when he left on his own. Trying to find the truth of the Headless Horseman killings, she was into deep of finding it all on her own and thinking that Berry Evers might be feeling better when he returned; only for a set up to be planned for the killer releasing the curse for Katrina to be roaming around, for the diary to be found somewhere, and not one but two are working with him or she was for Tommy to be accuse of something he didn't do. Beth must've known about it was to seeing Maiden Rachael killed for they had to get rid of her next or try to…One paid Crumbs and Gary to go on in their daily lives with lots of money for the two since they were running out and they just happen to take it. Allowing Gary to open the power box for the wire to be tied up without being seen to the sword turning into a dagger to pull and to cut the power lines within seconds. As Gary acted like he had to go fix it only for the backup generator to active and then allow the killer to sneak in to stabbing Beth before she could warn everyone just in and out to escaping the place afterwards. For Crumbs looked around to see no one watching when she tried running away, but unaware that Harry witness Ms. Oldbag saving her in time. With the plan failing after Beth escape on her own, the killer took care of the rest and finish her off. So those two did know all about it, they kept quiet thinking it was a game with big payment and the two being selfish in doing so.

Raven: Well, are we right?

Crumbs: Oh, no!

Crumbs fainted only for Gary to be freaking out and breaking down hard.

Gary: Ah! Alright! It's true! Ms. Crumbs and I needed the money for us and the town's festival for our Mayor's sake! We thought there was a surprise type a prank on someone for them to be dealing with, that's all he told us!

Phoenix: But who told you?

Gary: Neither of us knows who! He called us with an unknown caller ID phone number!

Crumbs tries coming to.

Crumbs: It's true…

Jacob freaks out and it was scaring him more, almost looks like it.

Jacob: I was never told about this! Oh, so sorry. I meant to say it is a shame on the both of you.

Gwen knows this part.

Gwen: Ah! Berry! He did the same to me but it was recorded! Look!

Gwen shows it the recorded thing that also happened to Crumbs and Gary too.

Mia: Hiding their ID caller… Very clever.

Raven: Takes a lot of hacking skills in doing that.

Gary: That's it! So please don't be mad at us! I hid the money during the power out but miss some of it; I made it look like Beth paid for the stuff!

Crumbs: Please don't send us to jail!

Phoenix: Still… What you two did was kind of wrong and selfish.

Edgeworth: Well, it could've been a crime only if you two return the money you were given to the Mayor. Also you did tell us the truth so you two got off lucky today.

Jacob: Yes. Return the money and never, ever do something like that again. Understand?

Crumbs and Gary gave all the big pile of money back to Jacob in time after calming down and happy they learned a very important lesson, never take money from strangers to doing something bad.

Jacob: That was fast. You two can go sit back down now, okay?

Crumbs: Thank you so much, Mayor.

Gary: Okay, thank you again.

The two went back to their seats, now it was Ami's turn.

Phoenix: This leave us with Ami left. That is if she'd finally talk to us…

Raven: Ready to talk, Ami?

Tommy felt pain within his mother who was about to snap.

Tommy: Mom? You alright?

Ami was breathing like crazy and freaking out to finally breaking down in crying so hard, for Tommy to keeping his mother comfort along with Sammy and Amy's help.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy's Mother!

Tommy: Mom!

Ami: Alright… It's true… It's all true! Beth is… Or was my sister… With powers like my son and that Fey maiden!

Shock all over the room 'same with the others too with the shocking look on their faces', Jacob kept everyone calm.

Tommy: I'm a magic user like my aunt!?

Sammy and Amy were surprised but happy to have a friend being Tommy who had cool powers.

Amy: So they are for real!

Sammy: So cool!

'Maya: She was a witch!?'

Mia: No, like Gwen's ancestors, Ami's side of her family from long ago was wiccans like Katrina Bones was. It seems Tommy got it from Beth's side and her having powers of sensing things out like ghosts.

'Maya: Like I do…'

Phoenix: She is!?

Raven: Well, I didn't see this coming.

Jacob: Amazing…

Gwen: Another one!? I take back everything I said about this kid, Sr. Washers!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Foolishness! There's no such thing!

Ami looked upset for it was time to tell everyone the rest of the story.

Ami: Tommy, I'm sorry for doubting your powers.

Tommy: You do? I'm a Wiccan too?

Ami: More like a warlock, a male type of magic user of good.

Tommy never knew that was true other than he was special.

Tommy: So I'm a male Wiccan, a warlock.

Phoenix: Hold on, Edgeworth. Let's hear what Ami has to say.

Ami begins telling everyone about her and Beth who were once sisters growing up.

Ami: It's true… Beth was my little sister. She did had powers like Tommy does, sensing things out also seeing spirits from hearing them too. We grew up together and stayed close after our parents separated and lived with our grandparents to grow up with different goals; I wanted to be a scientist to study on Beth's powers with my husband's help before Tommy came around and soon Beth went to college with Gwen's brother Berry joining him as an urban legend researcher. We were a team back then…She did a bad thing breaking Berry out that night only to make things up by finding the diary for me, helping me out for a while to showing Gwen next as promise, just not to Berry Evers because I never trust the man from the very beginning! I was so busy…I did try saving Beth to go see her at the hospital on my own. She slept only to say one thing to me…

Flashback on what Beth said to Ami at the hospital…

'Beth: I'm not giving up yet, not for him…'

End of flashback as Ami continues with the rest of her story.

Ami: I didn't get it. I tried, and I just gave up for her to be on her own, but not fleeing and getting beheaded and ended up dead! Oh, God! Beth! Forgive me!

Ami cries again to being brave and hating herself for leaving Beth last night.

Tommy: My aunt, my aunt's dead. First Dad, now her…

Ami: If only I wasn't dumb enough to ignore Beth. I was trying to her, but she wanted to help Berry in the first place! And I… I couldn't!

Tommy and Maya then sense Katrina wondering around the room from flying above the ceiling for the gem to react so much, even Harry woke up suddenly in feeling another wind but being much different.

'Maya: The gem!'

Gwen: It's glowing!

Raven: Like crazy!

Phoenix: That means…! (Not now!)

Tommy pointed to everyone else in seeing Katrina Bones as a ghost.

Tommy: Look! It's a ghost!

Sammy and Amy: It is real!

Katrina wonders around for everyone in seeing a real ghost and screaming to ducking down in fear for they thought she was trying to hurt them, but she didn't for Edgeworth to seeing this to being for real same with Larry 'being scared the most', Wendy, Will, Lotta, Cody, Meekins, Washers, and the rest couldn't believe their eyes.

(Katrina: Save him! Please! Ichabod Crane is still in there from the evil spirit! There's still hope! Someone's behind this nightmare of the curse! And don't find it! Leave it be-!)

Katrina then goes away once all the light bulbs shattered all over the room to going out as the wind appears out of nowhere again. To seeing the other spirit of the Headless Horseman on fire, holding a pumpkin, his sword, riding on his horse, and runs in and on to the other side of the room, laughs wicked like, and disappears after that. For no one was hurt this time from the ongoing fire bursting all over the room.

Raven: What just happened!?

Edgeworth: More like… What was that just now!?

Phoenix: It was a ghost…

Edgeworth: It was real!?

Tommy told everyone out loud for the truth to tell.

Tommy: See!? See that!? I told you they're real! It was the Headless Horseman who took my father and framed me!

Ami: No!

Ami screams to fainting.

Sammy: Tommy!

Amy: Your Mom fell asleep!

Tommy sees Ami out cold when it happened, for Sammy and Amy to being there by her side and so did her son.

Tommy: Ah! Mom!? Say something! Mom!

Edgeworth gets Sam, Dan, Gumshoe, And Meekins in aiding Ami quickly while Tommy went somewhere with her along with Sammy and Amy tagging with him.

Edgeworth: Hurry! Take Ms. Ami to the hospital! She passed out!

Gumshoe: Let's go, boys!

Meekins, Sam, and Dan: Yes, sir!

The four cops carry Ami carefully to the nearby hospital with Tommy being cared for thanks to Meekins' help.

Meekins: Let's go, young man!

Tommy: Please help my Mom.

Sammy and Amy try catching up to them.

Sammy and Amy: Wait for us, Tommy!

With everyone questioning the whole thing that just happened, what was there to do next?

Jacob: What was that all about!?

Gwen: No kidding!

Raven: (Edgeworth, please do something to hold off for the time being…)

Edgeworth has to go with plan 'b' next until tomorrow's trial to continue on.

Edgeworth: Mayor Sir! I demand we investigate the areas again. Maybe there are parts hidden we can find that might lead us to the truth. If Tommy has done it or not.

Phoenix: That is 'if' he did it. We don't know that yet.

Edgeworth: Whatever you say, Wright. Give us until tomorrow night to continue once we found what we needed first thing in the morning.

Raven begs Jacob to allow them to do it.

Raven: Please, Mayor?

Phoenix: I agree. We should do more investigating, and then finish the trial.

Jacob thinks really hard for he'll allow it to be done.

Jacob: I'll allow it! Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, you and your group may find by going further in the woods on Berry's little trap that he made, he could be an important witness so you and the others do your part. Same goes for you too in helping them out, Ms. Evers. He is your brother.

Gwen and Washers understood their job and their next scoop to capturing the proof of the Headless Horseman.

Gwen: Sir Washers and I will do that. Thank you, Mayor.

Edgeworth: Let's not forget in finding about the true ghosts being real. I will see for myself too if I have to.

Phoenix could already tell that Edgeworth saw what he needed to know just a few seconds ago.

Phoenix: (Still don't believe in them for once?)

Raven: Then we'll get to it first thing tomorrow along with asking questions to some of the witnesses.

Jacob: Okay then, for that this court is adjourned! For now that is… Time for us to all go home for bed. Good night, everyone! And good luck to the rest of you, do be careful.

Jacob hits the gavel for the case was on hold until tomorrow night for Jacob yawns to going home and getting some sleep. Same with Gary, Crumbs 'after returning the money', Harry 'being dragged out', Sammy and Amy both got a ride from Sam and Dan as they watch over Tommy and Ami back at their house, for they'll return first thing tomorrow for their friend now believing in him to having powers in sensing things like Maya has and once Beth did too. This leaves to Phoenix, Raven, Mia, Maya, Gwen, Washers, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema, Larry, Wendy, Will, Lotta, Cody, and Meekins on what they should do for tomorrow. They all needed to plan this one out carefully to solving the case and fast. As Katrina did her part to fly away for the others to finish the job and saving her true love Crane. Heading outside of the building, the all gather together to plan on something first before leaving.

Mia: So, Phoenix, got any plans in mind on our next move?

With the trial on hold and plenty of time for tomorrow night, the next was another instigating to plan out. Talking it through as a time comes first for Phoenix and Raven better think of something on what to do, so much to uncover even for the unreal urban legend to wondering spirits being real, as the Bloody Jack Gem still glows for Maya feeling the danger was only the beginning. Harry felt something weird within the winds being cold that wasn't bad out this late at night, what does he know about that no one else knows of yet?


	14. Chapter 13 - Into the Woods we go

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #13 – Into the Woods we go

Mia: So, Phoenix, got any plans in mind on our next move?

With Mia asking Phoenix that question 'while still in Maya's body and for her to overhear everything', the three, along with Raven, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema, Gwen, Larry, Cody, Lotta, Wendy, Will, Meekins, and Washers listen in. Seeing the ghost of Katrina just now and if it really was the Headless Horseman passing by for some to finally believing that the curse was real, while some still don't though someone was behind it all, maybe more than one person. With Sam and Dan watching over Tommy and Ami 'seeing she only pass out to resting up', the others went back home until tomorrow's trial to continue on – with Harry, Gary, Crumbs, the two cops, Jacob, possibly Berry, and helping out for Sammy and Amy to hopefully tell their side of the story later on, what's the next plan? Also with the gem's help?

Phoenix: Well, this whole thing has turn into a bigger mess we ever dealt with in. (From more shocking truths and Ami fainting from all the stress she's been going through in saving her only son after her husband left and her sister was found murder.)

Gwen listen to what Washers had in mind to repeating it back to the others.

Gwen: Washers thinks it's best to start our search first thing in the morning. It's late now, so we'll split into two teams and work our way around of the areas and meet back somewhere later.

Lotta was ready for anything, which she can do in getting more photo shots.

Lotta: Just as long as I get more shots of the Headless Horseman like Ms. Evers is too, then I'm game.

Larry was shaking like crazy, so was Cody as he was trying to act brave again.

Cody: Bring it on! Like the Steel Samurai villains, evil ghosts don't have a thing against me!

Larry was freaking to know this entire thing was all a bad idea.

Raven: Don't blame us, Larry, you were the one who wanted to lend a hand, remember?

Larry: Are you all crazy!? We just survive a killer of the curse to seeing a lot more today! And you people want to keep on going!?

Phoenix: Look, Larry, we have no choice.

Ema: Yes! And Tommy's on the line for Ami will be arrested if we don't have anything by tomorrow night.

Maya said it as well while still inside the gem.

'Maya: You said it!'

Gumshoe laughs and smiles to prove that he and Ema were right about Katrina Bones as a ghost and the killer too by rubbing it in a bit too much.

Gumshoe: Ah, ha! I was right! Both Ema and I were about seeing a woman ghost and she came to us! In your faces!

Meekins was shaking a lot to holding it in.

Meekins: Well, any killer real or the unreal won't get away from us! That's for sure!

Will: Hard to believe we're dealing with a curse in this town.

Oldbag: If it wasn't for my testimony that I just gave to this young lady by my side, we would be stuck. But we didn't, we all showed them who was boss.

Gumshoe stops in getting back to his point of view.

Gumshoe: Anyways; I'm with the kid's boyfriend on this.

Ema: So am I.

Gwen: Me too.

Mia: Glad to hear it.

Mia looks at Maya inside of the gem for she had to rest up for a while.

'Maya: Sis?'

Mia: Maya, I have to get going.

'Maya: Why? We need you.'

Mia: I know. But I need to find out more what Katrina's keeping from all of us, the rest of you guys have to try your best no matter what happens next, okay?

Maya understood for this time she can call her sister's spirit anytime he needs to.

'Maya: Okay then. Please be careful.'

Mia: You do the same thing.

Mia's spirit left within Maya's body to go search for Katrina somewhere in town, as Maya was back into her body for Phoenix and Raven in seeing it happen.

Raven: Welcome back, Maya.

Phoenix: Where did Mia go?

Maya: She went to go find Katrina on her end so she'll be fine. At any case, count me in, Nick.

Maya was pump up and ready to go, soon Edgeworth comes back to joining them.

Edgeworth: Well, I knew you two would pull it off today.

Phoenix got shy when Edgeworth said that.

Phoenix: It was nothing really. Couldn't have done it more without Raven's help.

Raven: By luck that is.

Edgeworth looked worries over something about ghosts being real for the first time, it wasn't right to him.

Raven: Edgeworth? Are you alright?

Edgeworth: I'm fine. Really.

Gumshoe reports something to Edgeworth on what he did a few minutes ago with Meekins' help.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth, both the boy and his mother are alright and being guarded back at their house.

Phoenix: So Ami's fine?

Edgeworth: She just passes out from seeing something unreal and a lot of pressure went to her. The only reason is, I can't let this made up curse get to us…It just cannot be real.

Raven: From the killer riding by from coming through window to another window and hearing Katrina's warnings?

Edgeworth: I don't know. At any case I'm joining the search with you too.

Shocking for everyone else to hearing that part.

Phoenix: Wait! You are!?

Edgeworth: This is my case too, and I won't let it be unsolved. We're all in this, that killer being an evil spirit is something I have to take down. But I can't do this alone. I use to back then, now it's much different that we have to do right.

Edgeworth meant every word he said for everyone to be moved by his words, even more on Larry for crying and Wendy going crazy about him.

Larry: You're too awesome, Edgy!

Oldbag: And amazing…

Edgeworth puts his hand on Larry's to pushing him away and his foot near Wendy's so she wouldn't come any closer.

Edgeworth: Don't even think about it, you two.

Gwen: Alright, it's all set. Let's set up the two teams.

Maya: What about your boss?

Gwen knew it would be hard to drag Washers everywhere in a wheelchair for he knew what to do back home while the others did the rest of the work.

Gwen: Don't mind Sr. Washers, he'll let us know anything caught on camera since I'll set it all up tomorrow. In case the killer tries breaking in, he'll call the other cops right away to come to his rescue. Right, sir?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen.

Ema: And we'll meet back here since some of us are living with Gwen for a while and hotels that you guys are staying at.

Gumshoe: Sounds like a very good plan to me!

Phoenix: So who's going with whom…?

Maya jumps around while holding her gem that's been helping them out really well lately.

Maya: I know! I'll be having this to tracking the down Sis and Katrina anywhere!

Phoenix: Thanks for reminding us again, Maya. That's not the point though.

Raven would have to set up the team formation herself.

Raven: Let me pick the teams here. I, of course will be with my Phoenix to go with me.

Raven holds Phoenix's arm to rubbing her head a bit for him to like it.

Phoenix: Wow… What a woman…

Cody, Larry, and Meekins: Hey!

However Cody, Larry, and Meekins looked upset in seeing it and getting mad at Phoenix.

Phoenix: What did I do?

Edgeworth pulls the three men away in time.

Edgeworth: The young woman has spoken, leave Wright alone.

The three let it go for he was worried a bit of Raven for Phoenix to take good care of her.

Phoenix: Thanks, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: As long as she's happy being with you, I'm fine with that. Just be there for Raven's sake and mine.

Phoenix could tell Edgeworth meant it good or the mean way to him.

Phoenix: (No need to act like a jerk but if it really means a lot from you too.)

Raven finishes up.

Raven: Anyways… May I continue? Maya, you better team up with Gwen in aiding her with your powers.

Maya: Okay!

Gwen: Sure, Raven.

Raven: Wendy will go with Meekins, Cody will go with Will, Larry will go with Lotta, and Gumshoe will go with Ema. Everyone all good?

Larry had to be stuck with another woman who wasn't Gwen, Maya, or Raven.

Larry: Ah, man…

Gumshoe notices one is left missing.

Gumshoe: Wait a minute, kid! What about Mr. Edgeworth? Who's he going with?

Edgeworth stood next to Phoenix and Raven, for he'll be going with them.

Edgeworth: Since Raven can't decide on the last one, I wish to team up with her and Wright.

Phoenix 'sort of' saw this part coming.

Phoenix: Now you tell us…

Raven: Well then, it settles. We're all good to go first thing in the morning until seven thirty begins on the rest of the trial. Also, Maya, do you part in using the gem well and, Gwen, you have to get enough proof on the killer.

Gwen: I can do that.

Maya: Just leave to us, Raven.

Gwen: Remember, Sr. Washers, we need to find Berry as much as we can. We're all counting on you. So we'll finish this and then we'll find the diary.

The two shake hands for all was ready to go as everyone headed back to getting some sleep and meeting back tomorrow.

Phoenix: Then we're good to go, see you guys tomorrow.

Raven: Make us proud!

With all of this being set up first thing in the morning, every one of the six people went back to the hotel to rest; the same goes for Edgeworth hoping this case will soon be solved. For Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Gumshoe, and Ema sleep well along with Washers. But Gwen… for she has a huge gash on her palm of her hand looking like she got it some time ago that couldn't heal or stop bleeding for Raven to seeing it on her way to bed quietly. Also seeing her throwing a picture of Berry Evers and all ripped up into tiny pieces, why was that?

Raven: Gwen…?

As Washers woke up from a nightmare to trying to get back to sleep and knowing he wasn't alone as Katrina Bones watches him sleep through the house, she can go through since she was a ghost. Knowing this, Mia was watching it all of this got her to wonder if the two knew a lot more on Berry Evers whereabouts, or something far more… Mia continues following Katrina no matter what happens next.

The next morning… it happens for they all meet back up, as Gwen got everything set up for Washers back home to watch on things as everyone else headed out into two groups and such; by looking around the parts where Berry was last at been to and seen from the others if they do know anything about it. Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth went to other parts of the park tourist part in the history of Sleep Hollow, Gwen and Maya checked out the backyard a bit further this time and staying close to each other, Wendy and Meekins looked around the festival party, Gumshoe and Ema near the restaurant being close for the time being and getting cleaned up inside, Lotta and Larry checked out the burned up cabin part, and Cody and Will looked around the big neighborhood area of the houses and streets. From finding clues and asking witnesses some questions will be hard to do, for the first three starting looking around on their end.

Phoenix: I guess we better take some evidences out that we don't need any more before we get going, huh, Raven?

Raven: Yeah, good idea. Let's see here…

Raven and Phoenix take out a few evidences they don't need any more - photo shots of the evil spirit, Gwen cell phone, a hair pin, the leftover mysterious mask man, and Beth's blood tracks were cleared out of the evidences list for the rest were still useful.

Raven: Now let's get going.

Phoenix: Right.

The investigating begins for there were a lot on the history design base on the curse of Sleepy Hollow for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth stayed close to having a long look around. For Jacob did a good job setting it all up from every detail for them to learn about. From the dummies of the people, light effects, music in the background sounded normal when walking around a nice path, a water fountain, lots of pumpkins everywhere, handmade skeleton hanging from many different trees, crows flying all over the place, many puddles around the corners also handmade ones, and lots of signs on telling who was who and what they think happened back then.

Raven: Wow…Look at this place, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm seeing it, there is a lot more to the tour than one little building. This is like being in a theme park.

Edgeworth: This isn't Disney World's of the Headless Horseman version. This is for real.

Raven: Not a kid's version, that's for sure. (Same goes for any real Raccoon City if it ever came about.)

Tayla: Ha! A Capcom joke there! Not bad huh? :D

Phoenix: What are we looking for here, Edgeworth? I mean we never knew about this place.

Edgeworth uses a metal detector in tracking something down that was somewhere hidden from all the designs for the other two to follow him.

Phoenix: (What gives? A metal detector?)

Edgeworth: Remember where the party was taking place when the screen showing Berry Evers? Let me ask you this, where was it all set up?

Raven tries to remember the height of the recording was shown from up top to being capture from down below. She looks at the map to describing it to the two men.

Raven: I see. Someone must have set it off from up top of the houses here to the direction west.

Edgeworth: That's right.

Phoenix: So how can a camera reach to the screen already recorded so well and planned to making it look real?

Edgeworth kept looking around to finally stepping on to something hard to be making noises from underground.

Raven: Huh? Metal underground?

Raven jumps on it many times to seeing it was real and the device was going off like crazy.

Edgeworth: I believe we have our answer.

Phoenix: What is underneath…? Hey!

Phoenix steps on something behind him of a hidden button to be press from him stepping on to something, being a shape of a fake rock and opening a hidden door of a fake solid ground. From in there was something being covered up and hidden within the shadows to well that Edgeworth could tell that there was something very big.

Raven: This spot is a hidden room. Way a go, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Then the rock was a hidden switch.

Phoenix kept opening and closing it many times until Edgeworth pulls his metal detector out to making him stop.

Edgeworth: I think we get it. So stop.

Phoenix: Just making sure we weren't seeing things. This was hidden well for anyone else not knowing about this, does the Mayor know?

Raven goes in to seeing a plastic black cover bag, for it was hiding something very heavy and big.

Raven: Hey, you guys! Something's underneath this thing! It's harder like a rock!

Edgeworth moves the device around being made of metal of some parts.

Edgeworth: Try removing it.

Raven does so by using her necklace being sharp enough to cutting the bag all the way and removing it; for it looked like a camera of some kind.

Raven: Done.

Phoenix: What is this thing? A camera?

Raven scans the machine with her laptop.

Raven: I think it's more than that…

Once Raven threw the bag over it, made the machine to turn on and showing a huge light shooting out of it while it was still running; on what looks like a person but it was a light affect on how Raven was moving her hand around through it like a smoke to pass through you.

Phoenix: Another… ghost?

Edgeworth: It looks like more of a type of light affect of some kind. Help me out, Wright.

Phoenix: I'm coming.

Raven: Looks like we're about to find out once we get it out. Pull!

The three grabbed from one end of the machine and another to pulling it out from bottom of the hole and up top, for it was being blurry until it was fixed from being big to small when the lenses was moved. So Raven hacks in to see what it was for herself.

Raven: This might take a bit. If I can hack in to controlling it on my own and knowing the full details, we might have something.

Phoenix: Well, it does look like and acts like a home movie camera being well made, but with all the light show being a see through?

Edgeworth just sits down and waits for Raven.

Edgeworth: We'll just have to wait to know what it is in a bit. I might know what it might be; I was searching around for it too. Couldn't have done the rest without you two helping me.

Phoenix: More like a team effort?

Edgeworth acted like he didn't care, but again he did.

Edgeworth: Maybe.

Phoenix could tell that Edgeworth did cared deep down.

Phoenix: (There he goes again hiding it. That's Edgeworth for you. Raven, I know you can pull this off. We need to know what it is and what it does.)

As Raven tries getting information on the strange camera-like machine, Edgeworth and Phoenix could only do was to wait for her. Elsewhere…Gwen and Maya 'trying to stay close' follow the gem to glow in the places they needed to be and have a look around to see if they'll find more clues around the place since a few days ago where Maya was there discovering the Headless Horseman for the first time and live to tell about it thanks to Edgeworth saving her. With Gwen having her camera all set to go, she kept in contact with Washers on her cell phone that was also a walkie talkie that she made for her to understanding him with her headphones in her ears to listen to him.

Maya: It's funny being back here after I spotted the Headless Horseman, huh Gwen?

Gwen: You said it. Couldn't make my next cover of the real thing without your help.

Maya: Finally! I did something right for once! (Unlike Nick correcting me on my little accidents I make.)

Gwen makes contact with Washers from pressing bottoms, then he press the others in making weird noises meaning he understands her when they talk.

Gwen: You getting this, Sr. Washers? We're at the spot again.

Washers sees everything back inside the house from the security cameras to giving Gwen the sign and checking out the rest on the other places one at a time.

Gwen: Roger that. Let me know when something comes up.

From that last sound 'that meant Washers understood' and continues on the lookout. The two girls started searching where Maya was chasing the ghost of Katrina to out running the Headless Horseman every path they walked in, Maya and Gwen kept their eyes on the gem hoping to find more things on they might soon uncover. During their walk, Maya steps into a puddle of mud on her foot.

Maya: Ah! Gross!

Maya tries getting it off of her sandal.

Gwen: Watch where you're stepping here.

Maya: Why is there a puddle?

Gwen: It rains a lot for months have left over waters to wonder in the woods, its normal but get's you wet and dirty if you're not careful. Let just keep on going.

Maya dries her foot off.

Maya: Coming!

With the two girls searching all over the forest, unaware the mud was showing bubbles coming out of it. Was there someone or something in there…? Gwen and Maya got to the part where Maya was at before she ran away from the Headless Horseman, trying to retrace the steps, leaving Gwen to have a look around all over the place.

Gwen: Hmm…

Maya: What you doing?

Gwen: I need to see if we can find any missing parts to uncover. I need you, Maya, to tell me from every detail on what happen when you got here in every word.

Maya: Like what I did?

Gwen: Just tell me every word you told us a few days ago.

Maya will do her very best to telling Gwen that in every word she can remember.

Maya: Hmm… Let me think… Now I remember! You were about to make lunch while Nick, Raven, Ema, Detective Gumshoe, and your boss were in their rooms while I waited for you, but we went out to eat instead.

Gwen: Get to the real point please…?

Maya: Right, right. When you try to, I sense Katrina's ghost watching us for me to follow her to the backyard of the woods of your house. I went further down to where we are to seeing my Sister telling me of the danger to leaving me afterwards, during the part for the gem to react without knowing about it yet. So I felt some whereabouts of either of them for the Headless Horseman came on his horse trying to kill me with his weapon, so I ran back as fast as I could while trying to call for help and trying to stay alive; I guess that's when Edgeworth in the vampire look came to save me for he said the killer disappeared like a dust in the wind. He told us that…Other than that… I was out running the killer all the way back to your house and telling you guys he was for real. From where we walked to and from here is the spot. That's all I know.

Gwen looked carefully of one big spot in the middle where Maya found Mia.

Gwen: I got it!

Maya: That's a lot of leaves!

Gwen: This use to be a biggest tree in our town until it was old to be cut completely, only for the markings to remain. If what you said about following Katrina to seeing your dead sister were in the part of the woods! Which can only mean one thing; the killer had to come from the other side to here within seconds, the same thing he did in killing Beth and a cop last night at the party.

Maya was confused on what Gwen was trying to say.

Maya: I don't get it…

Gwen: It's this spot that allowed one person to move from one end to another within minutes. How? Watch and learn.

Gwen started to dig around the leaves for she found something that looked like a metal door with a handle tied and a long rope sticking out, for she knocks on it and hearing something was inside. Soon she pulls it to showing her and Maya something very surprising.

Maya: What!? A hidden room in the middle of the woods!? What gives!?

Gwen gets her flashlight on her cell phone to have a look around for it shows a long path, looking very dark, with lots of metal walls inside all over being all empty, and seeing another light showing at the end of the tunnel.

Gwen: Maya, how's your gem?

Maya looks at it for it was glowing slightly once it was pointed at the tunnel.

Maya: Hey! It's glowing when I'm pointing it this way.

Gwen: I thought so… Come on; let's see where it ends up to. Follow me.

Maya: Okay.

Maya follows Gwen all the way through the path for it was from the woods to a nearby water fountain hole of the side near town, for it does take a few minutes from being there to getting to the woods is how the killer came to getting Maya in trying to kill her.

Maya: Where are we…?

Maya saw something sticking out of the waters while Gwen looked at the map on her phone in matching the parts of the hidden path.

Gwen: I thought so. This s a hidden room in case of a terrible storm for people to go deeper underground with emergency items to use, another path was made to the fountain connected to the woods that leaves to the backyard of my home. Got to send this to Sr. Washers.

Gwen texts and scans it all for Washers to know about, while Maya pulls out a strange stick coming out of the waters with her bare hands.

Maya: Hey, Gwen, is this stick for real? Was this part of the tree?

Gwen freaks out for she spoke something without thinking first.

Gwen: No!

Maya: Gwen?

Gwen snaps out of it, thinking of a horrible memory she and Berry remembered after losing their parents and being very close as brother and sister.

Gwen: Sorry, forgive me, Maya. I got scared.

Maya looks at it.

Maya: From this thing…? A stick?

Gwen: That's not a stick, that's a long marrow bone of a human body. Meaning someone was killed some time ago.

Maya looks at it again in seeing it was a human bone to freak out but was careful not dropping it.

Maya: EW!

Gwen: Don't drop it; this is an important clue with the location we found.

Maya: I'm not! So now what do we do?

Gwen: We head back and wait for the others of course. Let just hope Sr. Washers can help us out a little on what we discovered. Nicely done, Maya, could not have done this without your help, more than once today really.

Gwen smiles at Maya for she was useful too with the gem's help.

Maya: I'm glad I helped out.

Gwen: Yep. Now let's get going-!

Gwen falls down, for she drops down into a handmade pit hole for Maya couldn't reach to getting her out.

Maya: Ah! Gwen! Are you okay!?

Gwen: Maya!? Get me out of here!

Maya: Take my hand!

Maya then sees a weird looking flash of light that was shining directly at her eyes.

Maya: Please turn off that flashlight! I can't see you!

Gwen then screams for she spotted someone sneaking up behind her to warn Maya to run for she knew who it was.

Gwen: No! No! Maya! Run! It's Berry! He's behind you!

Maya: Behind me…?

Maya turns around seeing him all dress in black to gagging her with only her gem and a piece of bone to hold on to as she was being dragged away without anyone hearing her scream, and Gwen was trying to climb her way out with her flashlight still on only to see through the dark hole.

Gwen: No, Berry! Leave her alone! Help! Someone, help us! My Brother has Maya! Help!

Gwen tries her best in getting back up in time to finding the others to say that Maya has been capture by Berry Evers… Mean while, Wendy and Meekins had another look around the party area being ruined a bit after last night's attack with lots of things left out to being burned out from the fire for lots of cops were around to keep an eye on things while asking Mayor Jacob some questions for he was there; with Meekins having good policing skills to looking around for more clues the best he could as Wendy tried her best too proving her skills were useful in her next line of work she can do for later on besides on guard duty back at the TV studios.

Meekins: Let our search of the Headless Horseman case in this area begin-! Ouch!

Wendy hits Meekins on the head with his own megaphone to keeping him quiet for other cops were looking at them weirdly.

Oldbag: Shh… Look, buster, don't make this worse than it already is for us! You always showing off by talking way too loud are so stupid! I Swear…Sometimes you remind me a lot of my cousins back home who are much worse compare to you being a cop and all!

Meekins begs for forgiveness.

Meekins: Sorry! This is how I am! But I'll try! Let just do our part, please, Miss!

Oldbag: That' Ms. Oldbag to you.

The cops still looked at the two for Wendy to telling them that all was well while pulling Meekins to the other side of the party.

Oldbag: Oh, my… Please excuse us, gentlemen and ladies, we're working now. Let's go.

The two started looking around the parts of the fire going out from the Headless Horseman doing from using a gasoline liquid dipped in the sword and crave pumpkin of any trails left behind of some kind, by looking for any leads carefully for Meekins tried to only for Wendy to lending him a hand much better just in case he misses some of the things being left out.

Meekins: So many damages left out! How is the killer being a ghost plans all of this to happen!

Wendy notices a lot more for Jacob to acting strange in court last night on what Gary and Crumbs did to getting him all jumpy.

Oldbag: Gotten anything good?

Meekins looks around to using some chemicals to prove if the methanol gas was real and can easily catch on fire.

Meekins: Looks like my police skills shows proof on the methanol was used, more to fire affects and cooking at the party that the killer stole and used!

Oldbag: That's dumb. I think Raven might've been right for more than one person's behind all of this. Could it be that good for nothing brother of Gwen's…?

Wendy kept on spying Jacob trying to keep on looking some more after talking to the cops without them seeing what he was up to behind their backs.

Meekins: Why are you spying, Ms. Oldbag ma'am!?

Wendy tells Meekins to keep quiet a little.

Oldbag: Pretend you're still working, will you? I'm watching on the Mayor of ours.

Meekins: Why!?

Oldbag: I don't know. I just have this feeling he is hiding something.

Meekins: A suspect?

Oldbag: Something like that, doesn't know about a murderer. No. He's clueless for a mayor of this place, but not the type to killing someone. If I knew the case of Jack Hammer being murder, I knew something was going around the studios in hiding things and I did.

Meekins didn't get it Wendy for most of the parts, for he soon sees a lot of bird seeds all over the place little by little showing out of the blue next to a portrait of a civil war solider on the walls.

Meekins: Having a strange feeling I guess is normal! I too had a feeling when it was the SL-9 case a while back for one woman I saved, our own chief of police was behind it all! Can you believe it!? It was all so sudden…! Ah!

Meekins then sees the portrait's eyes of the person in the painting from moving on its own to telling Wendy quickly in fear.

Meekins: Look! Look at the painting!

Wendy got her hand on Meekins' mouth in time to keeping him quiet for they were almost caught. She almost yell out loud too but stopped in time.

Oldbag: I said to keep it down-! What kind of officer are you?

Meekins talks with Wendy's hand on his mouth.

Meekins: I saw the painting's eyes move!

Wendy sees it doing nothing right now but a lot of bird seeds were everywhere to be stepping on.

Oldbag: What painting eyes are moving? You're losing it this time.

Meekins checks at it again and smells some weird gas types all over.

Meekins: Well, I saw it! With lots of these seeds and a strange smell all over! Yes! Must be the methanol!

Oldbag: There you go. If that's the case, let's find out where it came from.

Meekins: But where at…? Whoa!

Meekins slips to go flying on a burn down piece of wood still standing after from last night, luck to hit a bucket and not soaked in gasoline for he and Wendy come across lots of logs in a huge stack of jars filled with methanol gas liquid that can be dangerous.

Meekins: Ms. Oldbag! Look what we discovered!

Meekins sees the eyes moving in the painting again for Wendy have a better look at the many jars.

Meekins: Oh, no…!

Oldbag: Look at this. Now this is proof we need to bring back, no wait! We have to show this to the others in person. I'll get a bag.

Meekins: But…!

Oldbag: No more excuses or seeing things that are not real! We need to do this, now lend me a hand here.

Then they heard someone sneezing for Wendy to say something for she thought it was Meekins, it wasn't…

Oldbag: Yeah, bless you already. Come give me a hand.

Meekins: But… That wasn't… me who sneeze…!

Oldbag: What did you…?

Then Wendy finally sees it moving to freak out about for some strange gas like smell started to spread all over the room, thinking it might kill the two.

Oldbag: Ah… Officer man…?

Meekins: Yes…!?

Oldbag: Run for it!

Wendy grabs Meekins arm to make a run for it quickly as they had to break down the door by force in time for almost being locked inside. The gas goes out quickly from the air as the two were alright, but then lots of crows came out of nowhere cawing like crazy and flying for Wendy to keeping Meekins 'by force' and herself to duck and cover.

Meekins: What is this!?

Oldbag: The smell and the birdseeds must've gotten to these ugly birds! You fool! Make a run for it! It's the Birds movie in real life!

The cops see the horror going on to using their coats to shielding themselves to out running the crows and back to their cars leaving the other two to be stuck with nowhere else to run.

Oldbag: Some cops they are! Thanks for leaving us to die from the gas or the birds attacking us!

Meekins: We're trap!

Oldbag: This is not the way I wanted to die you know! At least I wanted Edgy-poo to save me.

Meekins: We're doomed from the curse! Doom I say!

Meekins tries reaching out for his gun giving no other choice left to do, until some strong foam comes spraying out at the crows to fly away and looking like they gotten back to normal and then leaving after that, for something was thrown at the painting and the gas was all gone too. For Meekins and Wendy got back up to see who saved them and what he or she used to getting the crows to leave.

Meekins: Look! Someone saved us from the birds and the gas from using this fire extinguisher!

Meekins sees it on the ground to showing it to Wendy.

Oldbag: You're right. But who save us?

Soon the two heard a voice that sounded familiar to them to being surprise of.

Jacob: That would be me.

Meekins and Oldbag: It's you!

So why was the Mayor of the Tarrytown, NY did save them? Did he know or was there a lot more about him that's much darker…? As well as Meekins and Wendy getting the two important items in time if they did? Elsewhere in town, Ema and Gumshoe were looking around the place for Crumbs and Gary were near there for they only had to clean up the mess and gave all the unknown payment money back from yesterday, as their punishment in never doing it ever again. The restaurant was close for today because of it, but it was perfect for them to have some searching to asking the two some questions.

Ema: Hey, Detective Gumshoe, isn't that Grandma Crumbs and Chef Gary over there?

Gumshoe: Guess so. This must be something they're doing in making up from being fooled and false paid for, better than being in jail since they only did one time.

Ema: Let's hope from going back to their real jobs will get their fair payments normally after that.

Gumshoe was eating some leftover food for Ema to stopping him, it was too gross.

Ema: Gross! Detective! Stop!

Gumshoe stopped eating.

Gumshoe: But I'm hungry.

Ema: But eating leftover food that other people ate?

Gumshoe: Just the ones that aren't eaten…

Ema uses a type of claw to picking up something from one of the food to showing Gumshoe.

Ema: There's a piece of hair in this one.

Gumshoe then got gross out to throwing it up in a nearby trash barrel for it was investigating time to do where Beth was stabbed in and the power going out to one place only. Gumshoe cleans himself up to getting serious this time in working.

Gumshoe: Okay, let's get to work.

Ema: About time, come on.

The two looked around on what Phoenix and Raven got right the way Beth was killed, how, when, and knowing where with the power going on by seeing things left out with a little help from Ema's goggles in finding some left over blood.

Gumshoe: So what the kid's boyfriend said yesterday for court to all being true?

Ema: The way Beth was killed from a dagger and turning into a sword-like weapon for the killer to strike in the dark.

Gumshoe: Yeah, that. Is the description on what they said being true?

Ema makes sure from seeing other miss out blood being washed off from Gary's doing 'thought to be drop of ketchup, it was there belonging to Bet's after spraying a few spots to matching the tracks.

Ema: Mr. Wright and Raven were right. See the blood?

Gumshoe has a better look from Ema's goggles.

Gumshoe: You're right! I see it! No wonder why you needed to come back here during recess.

Ema: Yep… Hold on; let me write this down in my notebook.

Ema gets out her notebook to writing some of the things down on how and where of the areas of the room happened.

Ema: We know how the killer on when he strike at Beth without anyone noticing. Also the invisible wire, see it hanging out of the window there?

Gumshoe looks at it carefully for he pulls it out since it was already used. Opening the window and seeing another long piece hanging for it was used with the dagger of the two swords they found. Along with the napkin of Beth's blood to hold on to that Gary cleaned up and almost thrown out.

Gumshoe: It was tied up. The nod fits what the dagger turning into the sword well with the handle how it was held.

Ema showed Gumshoe how it was all planned out the way the killer did it in her own words.

Ema: All planned out. The killer tied the dagger at the end of the power core box from outside with the wire all set and tugged it well to pulling it with a strong force, allowing no one to seeing it to coming in, eating, and drinking normally like everyone else across to where Beth was sitting. She was sitting at the table far from the sitting areas at the booth. He then pulls on to the wire so hard for the dagger to go flying but with strong force and cuts the box of the power core, for Gary to fixing it by putting on the emergency power when paid and ask to doing it. Before it was set up, this allow the killer to run quickly for Beth to know and tries out running him and call for help, but he strikes at Beth in the stomach and fled out of the restaurant once the lights went back on just in time and Beth escaping and trying to get help. Fleeing with a piece of the wire that was ripped off leaving the weapon behind only for him to return and use it against Edgeworth when he tried to save us and then we found the swords at the burning cabin.

Gumshoe: Without knowing that one of them was a dagger hidden in front of us until last night… So the other piece of the invisible wire is another big clue to hold on to.

Ema holds on to it herself.

Ema: Thank you, Detective; I'll get to work on it later.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'm in charge here too!

Ema: We're a team after all.

Ema thought she heard a noise coming from the back of the place to have a better look, until Gumshoe stopped her.

Gumshoe: Huh? Hey, pal. Stay with me. We have to stick together.

Ema: I thought I heard someone over there…

Gumshoe was getting worried when Ema said that.

Gumshoe: You mean… Besides the four of us …? Just stay behind me, I'll take a better look.

Gumshoe moves in closer with Ema behind him, for they open the door to the kitchen only to see some black smoke all over the place to cough really hard. It was just dust for Crumbs was once again dusting for cleaning all over the kitchen room, and allow the two to get out for some fresh air.

Gumshoe: Air! Air!

Crumbs stops to see if all was alright.

Crumbs: Oh, dear. It's you two from last night. So sorry about that, but you know how I am to cleaning places well.

Ema: A bit too well.

Gumshoe breathes heavily after getting out in time.

Gumshoe: Tell us about it!

Crumbs: Again this is all part of my job.

Ema had something to ask Crumbs real quick.

Ema: Excuse me, Grandma Crumbs. We were wondering if you are one hundred percent sure you didn't see someone coming out before Beth did.

Gumshoe: Didn't you or did you not besides getting paid in not helping the victim at all?

Crumbs still felt bad on what happen to Beth.

Crumbs: No. I was paid to ignore the prank happening and that was it, I didn't know Beth was being murderer and… So sad. That's all I know. I thought I did though, but…

Crumbs might remember something before seeing Beth coming out in pain.

Ema: But what?

Crumbs: Well… I thought I saw someone dress in black. He almost looked a lot like Gwen's brother… But it was so hard to tell, hard to see from afar now a day's for me.

Gumshoe: You think it was Gwen's brother!?

This was a big thing to know something that might be important for Berry Evers to be coming back without anyone knowing about it.

Ema: So he might be the killer and framing poor Tommy after all.

Gumshoe: We'll just see… Hey, pal!

Gumshoe walks over to Gary to pulling him and try to get him to talk some more.

Crumbs: What is that man doing…?

Ema: Detective! Stop that!

Gumshoe puts Gary back down.

Gumshoe: Look, mister, start talking.

Gary: But I'm making my other meals for the festival since last night's was a bust. Can this wait until later…?

Gumshoe slams his hand on the table.

Gumshoe: Sorry, but not going to happen! We want answers!

Gary got scared a bit.

Gary: I'll talk now.

Crumbs was a bit worried for Ema to feel weird in seeing Gumshoe doing all of this as police work of the 'force' being a bit too much.

Crumbs: Is he…?

Ema: Always like this? Well, at some points being serious or making mistakes. Then yes.

Crumbs: Gary, please answer to the nice man. You might know more than I do.

Gary: Like what? Look we're paying out debts of forgiveness and gave the money back to the Mayor. What's more of that do you two want?

Gumshoe shows and tells Gary the whole detail by pointing it out.

Gumshoe: From this table is where a person in black was watching the murder victim and where he used this wire to pulling the core. Allowing him to stab the woman. Now tell us…Did you see his face or why he was dressing up so funny?

Ema: Please, sir! Answer us!

Gary tries remembering as much as he could about the stranger.

Gary: That's what happened!? Holy cow!

Crumbs was shocked for he knew a bit more than she did, both were being fooled and didn't know of the danger that happened to poor Beth.

Crumbs: You do know?

Gary: I can only remember it was a strange looking man, dress in black, and Crumbs did say he did look and sounded like Berry Evers alright. Just didn't know for certain since I couldn't see his face. All he wanted was some coffee and he paid me with a tip already, with his own money. It was in and out to leave without me seeing it. And I thought before the lights went out, he moved his arm in looking like he got hurt or something, but he used the wire tied to a knife to cutting the power core at my restaurant?

Gumshoe shows Gary from the wire and the other attached to the core box.

Gumshoe: See? He did all of this with a very strong force.

Gary got mad.

Gary: He'll pay big time for that when he's found arrested!

Ema: So you both might think it had to be Berry Evers?

Crumbs and Gary think really hard on this one.

Crumbs: He acted, sounded, and half the appearances did look like Berry.

Gary: Just brighter and serious. Well, he is when it comes to work, but always sat with Beth and did party more like she did.

Gumshoe: What do you mean by brighter?

Gary: Hmm… Got us. Like some new light camera he was always working on.

Crumbs: No, it was more like the light was shining from outside to him…That's all we know.

Gary: So please believe us. We learn our lesson to never doing that again. We'll be on alert.

Ema and Gumshoe knew this was big from getting some clues and writing it all down on paper.

Ema: This all sounds too good to write.

Gumshoe: Okay, one more question. What type of wire is this thing use for?

Gumshoe shows Gary and Crumbs the piece of the murder weapon.

Crumbs: This looks like some type of strong string use for sewing things back in the late 1800's. I think the same style dress Katrina Bones wore long ago. I should know.

Gary: What she said…

Ema uses the powder to check for fingerprints for it shows it did belong to Katrina the best that the computer could scan it and being so old.

Ema: She's right. Good for sewing but it can cut anything even human flesh with a strong force. It can hurt.

Gumshoe: Alright! Wait until Mr. Edgeworth sees this. Let's go meet up with him.

Ema: Right! Thanks you two for your time and sorry about Detective's silly behavior there. Huh? There's that noise again.

It was coming from the roof of the restaurant with lots of pumpkins that were craved and on fire come flying in from window to window, surrounding Gary and Crumbs trying to put it out. Then Gumshoe saw something to go chasing after it.

Gumshoe: Wait! Don't move!

Ema: Detective!

Gumshoe tells Ema to stay with the other two.

Gumshoe: Stay here, pal, I'll get the killer. I said freeze!

Just then Gumshoe was chasing someone within the smoke, out of the blue a tree turns into a door making him trip and fall inside. Gary puts out the fire with water and a towel in time only to see no one else there and Gumshoe gone. Ema tried to calling out to him.

Ema: Detective? Detective, where are you?

Crumbs and Gary had to clean up more and fixed the windows being broken now.

Crumbs: More too clean I see…

Gary: We almost got burned and you're still thinking about that!?

Crumbs: But I can't help it.

Ema tries knocking on the tree to pulling it to open up for it wasn't working, now that Gumshoe and Maya went missing with Gwen, Meekins, and Wendy staying alive on their end, what about the other four? And what will Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth uncover with Mia still on her own search? So much traps being set up and hopefully two will be saved soon for Ema had to go get some help and fast with some proof she has gotten so far.

Ema: Detective! Don't leave me here! (No good, I'm on my own. I better go find Mr. Wright or anyone on our side. Quickly!)

Don't worry – you'll see what happens along with Larry, Lotta, Will, and Cody doing their work on the other side of the area in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14 – Traps from all Around Us

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter #14 – Traps from all Around Us

Some bad news going on during the search… With Raven hacking into some type of recording camera being very big in showing live images up close or being small as both Phoenix and Edgeworth waited for her, Wendy and Meekins manage to escape a strong powerful gas and lots of crows mysteriously attacking them with a moving painting until… Mayor Jacob saved them in time while finding important clues at a barn. But why? Also Maya gets kidnapped what Gwen shouted out in being her brother Berry for she fell for his trap hole to getting out and getting help quickly; same with Gumshoe going missing after questioning Gary and Crumbs from a bomb fire of pumpkins for Ema to go find him. What's going to happen next? Was Berry Evers really behind it all as the Headless Horseman? The same goes for Tommy sensing it all out while playing his video games to be looking at the window for more danger to be coming and what happened last night with Ami waking up and feeling well to have a long talk with Sam and Dan in the other room.

Tommy: Glad Mom's alright. I'm more worried about her with my long lost Aunt Beth and the others saving us, I think I'm more than worrying about my false guilt. Be careful, everybody.

With Mia sensing Maya in danger after losing Katrina, she went to go get help. Meanwhile besides four other people doing their jobs well like Cody, Will, Lotta, and Larry – let's see how those four that were split into two teams are doing in town. First were Larry and Lotta checking the burned cabin home of Crane's to finding left over things besides both Berry and Beth's things from a few days ago. Larry was bored but had to keep his eyes open on other strange things to look out for as Lotta had her many cameras up and ready to taking photo shots of when needed.

Larry: Ah… I'm so bored!

Lotta hits Larry on the head.

Larry: Ow! What was that for!?

Lotta: Trying to keep you in the game, Butz, we got work to do. And a huge payment for this story like Ms. Ever does in finding proof of the urban legend ghost. So cool! You seen anything so far?

Larry looked around the area that they were in again and again.

Larry: I don't see a thing or anyone.

Lotta: Then let's dig around the spot Raven and the others were in, it's our turn to shine.

Larry had something on his mind about getting a girlfriend again.

Larry: Say, Lotta, wasn't it? I was wanting a girlfriend to go out with me and loves me on whom I am and I thought, well if you and I…

Lotta shoots a camera shot of a huge flash in blinding Larry for a second and unable to see, he didn't like it. Meaning Larry wasn't Lotta's type.

Larry: Ow! I take that as a no…?

Lotta: Got that right, partner. Let's get this over with.

The two checked the burned out spot for Lotta had the memory card of the photo shots left from one of the two cameras belonging to either Berry or Beth, by finding one of them will they have a match.

Larry: Why are we finding the camera for this chip to go in?

Lotta: I know every different type of cameras I use to know and this one's is a Kodak type. If we're lucky to finding one left behind. We just need to dig deeper, so lend me a hand here.

They started moving near the burned pile of dry wood all over to finding that type of camera, Larry spotted one already burned and destroyed.

Larry: Got one! Ha! Oh… Never mind. Sorry.

Larry got upset, only for Lotta to see it for herself. She at least tries putting the card in for it didn't go in.

Lotta: This one was Ms. Evers' brother. It's dead and not the one we're looking for. No fit. So let's keep on looking.

Larry was happy to be hearing that.

Larry: Close call then. Alright! With my helpful skills, Gwen, Maya, or Raven will so ask me out like crazy after this!

Lotta sees why Larry can't get a real woman in his life.

Lotta: If my pal Raven loved you instead of Wright, I would tell her to back down from you.

Larry: Thanks for rubbing it in…

The two moved to digging all over without stopping and without giving up, until finally Larry felt something near a tree and grabs it being that camera and matches the card in it, it's a fit.

Larry: Yes! I found it! I did it!

Before Larry could move with the camera in his hands, Lotta stops him from getting up on his feet like something bad was going on for they were being watched.

Lotta: Don't move!

Larry: Huh? What' wrong?

Lotta grabbed a big rock in her hands 'for Larry thought she was going to throw it at him', but she throws it at a tree setting off a trap since the unseen wire was strong to let something releasing it. For it hits a tree that makes something in the front of them to swing lots of arrows that misses only to show a real skeleton in the way getting hit instead of Larry.

Larry: Ah! A real skeleton!

Leaving the handmade trap to no longer be used again after that.

Lotta: Clever trap. Not the way I can see it better before it could strike us down.

Larry: Thank you, Lotta. Oh, the camera. The memory chip fits in.

Lotta: Give me a minute here…Gonna need these shots to show the others later.

Lotta takes lots of pictures of the trap and then sees the camera filled with lots of camera shots in it for it was once Beth's.

Lotta: Okay then. Let's see what we have.

Larry looks at them too behind Lotta.

Larry: Let me see!

The two look at every shot that Beth took while working with Berry Evers. Showing the Headless Horseman riding by, with some to being killed in showing lots of corpses, animal parts, things being set on fire, partying together, or witnesses like Tommy's Dad was on one of them… But there was one other shot with someone dress up funny while spying on people in town with the camera hiding it well without the person knowing, could it be Berry Evers dress in black or someone else?

Larry: Never seen this person before.

Lotta: Hard to do a close up to know if it's a boy or a girl.

Larry: Is it Gwen's brother dressing up in drags?

To Lotta trying to get a better view, it was really hard to tell.

Lotta: Don't know. But I just made a copy to keep on my special camera to look up on if I need to.

Lotta does a plug in from one camera to another to making a copy for herself.

Lotta: Done.

Larry: You're good.

Lotta: It's what I do. We got ourselves a clue to showing Raven when we see her in a while.

Larry was a bit nervous for there might be more traps around them.

Larry: We should get going now…

Lotta: Huh? Forget it! I know we got the first part down here, but there might be any signs of the ghost woman or the killer, so let's keep on looking.

Lotta got her camera out to getting a good shot where she was standing for Larry had to wait for her.

Larry: Fine, just make it quick please.

As the two had another look around with no more traps left out for Lotta to see any, that's when Larry felt something sharp poking him from behind. Turning around only to see a long branch sticking out to soon be moving longer at them for him to be freaking out, he had to warn Lotta.

Larry: Lotta!

Lotta: What is it this time? Big baby!

Larry: Tree!

Lotta sees it moving.

Lotta: What the-!?

Lotta takes a shot to getting whack from another tree to going down with her camera for the other one was crushed, as Larry was being dragged away from a long branch in grabbing his leg and screaming in fear.

Larry: Nick! Raven! Maya! Edgy! Help me!

Lotta tries getting back up for she grabs another long branch to swing it at the other real ones in backing away and breaks one of them to fleeing away for it wasn't one of the trees close to her but from afar.

Lotta: A tree moving…? Oh, no! Hey, Butz! Where did you go! Butz! This looks bad, gotta do something fast…!

Lotta had to get on what she could from the pieces of the moving tree parts to some camera parts left out, to showing the other later on after finding Larry first as fast as she could wherever he was at. Harry saw it all while hiding for he was lucky not to get caught from it, as Lotta lends him a hand.

Lotta: Are you okay?

Harry: I can't stop drinking!

Lotta: You're the bum of the town! What in same hill are you doing here!?

Harry: I don't know myself.

Lotta grabs Harry's arm to get him to safety, finding the others, and Larry by staying close to her at all times.

Lotta: Come on! We need to find Butz first and then the others, stay close to me!

The two left the place but at least Lotta got what she needed. Now was the neighborhood of the area where Will Powers and Cody Hackins to find any strange things around the place, for some people were playing outside, or chatting with others, while some stay close to their homes who were scared for most of them, but not for the kids. Sammy and Amy were spying on the two for they needed to help out Tommy no matter what happens next so they had to stay close and quiet.

Amy: You see them, Sammy? That's Will there?

Sammy double checks if it was the real TV star Will Powers without being spotted.

Sammy: It is, the Steel Samurai himself. With one of his other fans protecting him.

Amy: Really?

Amy sees Cody guarding Will by the looks of it.

Amy: Oh, a bit too much for a fan there. Let's keep going.

Sammy: Right, all for Tommy. He needs us so we got to help him out and his Mother.

The two kept on spying and following the two, until Cody heard something to turn around as they hid in the bushes in time only to be caught as he gets his toy sword out.

Will: Something wrong?

Cody: Hmm… Could be the killer. Halt! Who goes there!? Come on out!

Sammy and Amy had no other choice but to slowly come out with their hands up.

Sammy and Amy: Please don't hurt us! We wish to help!

Will smiles for he liked children being big fans of his work and all knowing they were good.

Will: Easy there, Cody, their harmless. Its okay, you two, there's no need to get scared. Cody's a good boy.

Sammy and Amy were happy that they weren't in trouble for Cody trust them since Will trusts them the most.

Cody: Fine, you two are good. Fans of the Steel Samurai like me.

Sammy: Big time!

Amy: We all watch it every day with Tommy! Well, if he's found not guilty… we hope we'll watch it together again…

Sammy: Yeah…

The two got sad just thinking about it, for Will understood how they felt.

Will: There, there, I know how you two feel. I was almost found guilty until a dear friend of mine who's like another niece to me and her boyfriend saved my life. It was scary. No child should be arrested without proof either to show first. We'll save him.

Amy: Really?

Will: I know it.

Both Sammy and Amy felt a bit better for there was hope and Tommy knows it from the power he had to believe in hope, Will smiles for them as he pats the two children on the heads in being happy again.

Sammy: Thanks, Mr. Powers!

Will gives the two his autographs with his name on photos of him.

Will: For you two. What are your names?

Sammy: I'm Sammy!

Amy: And I'm Amy!

Will: Sammy and Amy, we could use your help.

Will gives them the two autographs and photos.

Sammy and Amy: Thanks!

Will: Now listen, Cody wants to ask you two some questions about last night in your own words and why you wish to help us out. Would you two answer him on what you do know, please?

They understood, for they were doing all of this for both Tommy and Ami to save.

Sammy: Sure.

Amy: Ask us anything.

Will: Thank you. You're up, Cody; please don't be too hard on them.

Cody: Don't worry; I got this like Raven does things on her end all the time. Let's begins!

Cody got out his notebook and pen to write things down on what Sammy and Amy say to him. He was being Steel Samurai's sidekick-like detective in the TV show, for it was a bit like good cop to bad cop.

Cody: Now you two were with Tommy at the party last night singing, dancing, and having fun. Tell us what happened next?

Will: Tommy does have powers like Raven's friend Maya, is that true?

It was hard to understand it all being true, now they know so they owe Tommy this much and then later, they had to help him and Ami along with finding the father of the family.

Amy: It's true. Tommy had powers for a long time, took him a while in second grade to controlling it on his own, no one believed in him but his Mom and us.

Strange things were showing within a puddle of water which started to glow and bubble up like crazy from a distance.

Will: Then please give us that part in full details, Amy.

Amy: Okay! Well, it's true that Beth did have powers first and then Tommy from seeing and hearing ghosts that were in our home town since the never ending curse going on. Scary… We helped him for slowly Sammy, Tommy, and I started a gang to helping out others to believing in him, we were jealous a bit at first. So we did by making a gang and all…Soon Tommy's Dad goes missing after Gwen's brother went crazy and he saved Harry from losing everything; giving him a place to live with Berry after Beth freed the man, he flees and so did Tommy's Father for no reason. We think it might have been him or if Harry Bum remembers something about the event, a curse of the monster of the Headless Horseman? Who knows. We think the killer kidnapped him to take away Tommy's power, that's what we three are here to find out.

Sammy nodded a yes for all that Amy told Will and Cody were all true. All because Beth had the other half of a Wiccan's powers for Tommy to have in Ami's family side.

Will: I see…Well, does Ami and the others know about you three trying to do your own detective skills?

Amy: Well, not really just us helping out others. We didn't tell her yet…

Will: That's good that you did tell us, real well done. I think we got some information so far, Cody.

Cody writes everything down within Amy's words.

Cody: You said it. Now, it's your turn, Sammy. Tell us what happen last night.

Sammy was nervous to talk, but Amy was there for him.

Amy: Go ahead, Sammy, we're doing all of this for Tommy and his Mother, remember?

So Sammy gives it his all.

Sammy: Here goes then…The three of us were partying last night with the others and such in having fun. Tommy then sense something very wrong and saying he can feel his Father nearby to go into the woods to find him, Amy and I were worried about him and we might get into trouble, we follow him all the way up as we could until we saw a huge flash of light and then we heard Tommy screaming to go missing in seeing the Headless Horseman attacking the others to town for the two of us to make a run for it; not in time to warn everyone about the danger that happened and ended when we took a while to getting back down, we were too late to seeing Tommy out cold who was there before us. Only to be excuse of being the killer… But he isn't! The killer ghost rode him back with his scary horse! We saw it to out run us! That's what happened! What Tommy said on his side of the story was true so please believe us! Tommy can be riskless like we always do, but we never take a life. Too gross to do, I love wrestling better!

Cody got all of that down to write after Sammy told their story on what really happened, looks like he and Amy were very helpful to them.

Amy: Were we helpful?

Cody: Huh? Not bad, you guys. This will do well to showing Raven this work and the others. I am good!

Amy and Sammy were happy to jumping around with joy for Will to laugh for excitement.

Will: Thank you two so much for your help, both of you.

Sammy: Ah, it was nothing. Glad we could help.

Amy: Finally! Others to believing in us! Please let us come with you, we need to see Tommy!

Sammy: Take us with you!

Amy and Sammy begged Will and Cody in going with them to see Tommy for they were on his side all the way through.

Cody: I don't know…Can you two handle the mess that's happening?

Just then… lots of water was pouring out all over the streets for something big was leaking all over the neighborhood.

Cody: What? Rain?

Soon lots of water comes popping out all over being all muddy for the people were getting wet, covered in dirt all over, and hurt a bit to start running away, screaming, and trying to stop it but it was spraying so powerful. For it was coming straight at the three kids.

Cody: Run!

Cody pushes Amy and Sammy to out run the oncoming splash that was pouring down at them but weren't fast in out running it, so Will had to take off his jacket to go running to the rescue.

Will: Get down now!

Will runs out to Cody, Sammy, and Amy by blocking them from the water pouring down hard by using his strong body in shielding all three in time with his jacket covering his back a bit to be so painful pouring out really hard. Didn't hurt him too much, didn't felt so good of the feeling for it was strong for Katrina appearing to using some strong wind from her powers to turn the wild waters that was running into star dust all over and stopping it in time. The drains from underground were all back to normal to running fine for all waters to come out again, like this was set up by something unknown. Katrina sees them being alright to disappear after that as the others came out of that mess alright; Will comes up looking all wet and Cody, Sammy, and Amy have been saved.

Sammy: That was…So cool!

Amy: Yeah! We were saved by the real Steel Samurai!

Sammy and Amy were so happy to have Will saving the day in real life this time.

Sammy and Amy: Our hero!

Will: Wow. I'm glad to see you two unharmed. You okay too, Cody?

Cody comes out a bit wet but okay.

Cody: Did you all see that!? I got some shots, which was so un-normal just now! How did it happen!?

Will checks the pipe lines in the underground sewers to see there was a bomb all handmade that went off.

Will: This here. It went off; we could show this to Raven and see what she can find out from here.

Cody: Good idea as always, Will! Okay, Sammy and Amy, you two are in! Stay with Will and me, find Raven, then your friend, and show them this.

Sammy and Amy were happy to be helping out.

Amy: Thanks a bunch, Cody!

Before they left, lots of people were standing around and staring on what just happened of all the powerful water works for Will to making something real quick, for they were in a hurry to leave.

Will: No need to panic, people! Just a water problem all gone now! Please go back on what you were all doing!

Cody grabs Sammy and Amy's arms to get going and Will too.

Cody: Let's get going!

Sammy: Leave the way!

The four took off with some good camera shots that Cody took, questions that have been answer, all written down, and an item as a important clue to show as they ran out of the neighborhood to finding Raven for there was another trap being set up from a handmade bomb for lots of water to going off from underneath to shooting out. For the killer was nearby somewhere… As everyone else try to go by and drying off after the mess happened. With the others covering other things hidden to some going missing and others escaping, we go back to Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth on the other side for the area and the hacking skills was hacked in for Raven to uncovering the machine to learning a lot more from the strange machine they found.

Raven: Ha! *BINGO!* I'm in!

Phoenix and Edgeworth got back up to see on what Raven has found to tell about.

Phoenix: And this is our queue to hearing the rest.

Edgeworth: About time.

Phoenix had one thing to ask Edgeworth real quick.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, can I ask you a personal question? If you don't mind if I do?

Edgeworth waited to hear what Phoenix had to say.

Phoenix: Raven said you dance with her from last night's party when you were hiding from us. You are just a friend to her, right? I am her boyfriend she's in love with. Do you? Be serious with me here.

Edgeworth thinks really hard for part of him did, but he knew it would never work out for only him to be happy if Raven was happy being with Phoenix more.

Edgeworth: You had to ask me this, Wright?

Phoenix: Huh?

Edgeworth: She understands me for who I really am, to saving me more, and then you did by opening my mind again. Maybe I do have some feelings for her; I already know it would never work out. But I do know one thing… Lots of guys had to fall for one smart and beautiful woman like Raven Strides but only you out of the rest that she wants to be with forever, I can only protect her from all of the pain she's going through from her Mother at the hospital and her Father still missing the way I was suffering. I never want Raven to become the way I once was, not ever. I changed, I want to do this much better in saving lives the way you could.

Phoenix was touched on what Edgeworth said about caring for Raven as a very dear friend to him.

Phoenix: Wow… Edgeworth, really?

Edgeworth: Wright, treasure Raven forever. Otherwise the next dance, I'll carry her away from you if she gets herself into danger.

Phoenix smiles to laugh and Edgeworth did a little for them to getting along and understanding each other.

Phoenix: Not going to happen. Raven and I are fun to being together. So keep on trying, she's mine to have and to love.

Edgeworth: That's what I wanted to hear. But if she ever ended up with Larry or Officer Meekins, so help me-!

Edgeworth was a bit shaken in disturbances just by thinking about it.

Phoenix: Yeah, forgot about them! (Well, same with Cody knowing it'll never happen, still he's only a kid.)

Edgeworth: So now you know. Let's see what Raven has discovered, shall we?

Phoenix: Right. I want to know what that thing is too. (Raven means the world to me. I will make sure that I'll protect the woman I'm in love with.)

The two walk up to Raven to hear on what she has gotten from the big camera on what it was and what it does after hacking into it.

Raven: Alright, gentlemen, I finally found out what this thing is.

Edgeworth: What is it then?

Raven: Well, it's a DVD-like video recorder, but! Not just a normal every day type of system. For it is something to watch only it's much different. Allow me to show you two.

Raven spotted a pull up screen to setting it up from a few distances away from the camera for she plays it with lots of lights of the two and plays it; for it was showing Berry Evers just making a run for it and it looked very real.

Raven: Okay, here's a shot you guys might remember from last night. Watch.

The movie plays in sounding and looking so real but wasn't, it was all an illusion.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers' brother! This is what happened last night at the party!

Raven: Yes, this is what did happen. But it makes it look like it really did happen during the time, but really it was all a set up. Already been planned out by Berry or the real killer, the trap set up for Gwen, the recorded phone call, the arrival, and the chaos. It's a recorded program being a handmade hologram. See?

Raven moves her hand around for it was going through it being all a fake.

Phoenix: You're right, Raven.

Raven: The time being set up, was a few hours before the event happened meaning Beth was killed before showing the horrible murdering to everyone in town. So all of this in one location here was well, I was fooled almost, but it was all a fake. All to get the others to believe it was already happening. From the light shining too brightly, it looked like it was morning so soon; it had to be a fake alright. From other video set up, from here it can make it look like from far away or up close of a person being there that really isn't. Watch how I move the lenses back and forth.

Raven does that showing Berry was there or from a different area being real, looking real, and sounding real, but again it was all a fake.

Raven: Also there's a timer in setting it up to going off until you have a time limit to stopping it if it's set up right. Such a cool machine I've seen so far.

Phoenix: Don't they use these in movies or music concerts more?

Raven: Oh, yeah. It was more like stolen, not borrowed. This thing coast so much by the looks of it having so many things, which it makes me want to have one myself if I wanted to.

Edgeworth sees what Raven was saying along with pulling the long plugs connected to the underground power lines on how it works.

Edgeworth: This is connected to the town's big generator. This thing can take a lot of energy to work all day long, from that to there might be other set up.

It didn't take long for Edgeworth to already guess there are other traps set up all over the place.

Phoenix: How do you know that, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth pulls out another long heavy core showing more skeletons about four left out being some of the people who all fell victim to the killer that gotten too close and were buried up very deep, until the three found them.

Phoenix: Skeletons!?

Phoenix freaks out after seeing the left over skeletons.

Raven: I heard about two male farmers, a woman, and having a child with them to disappear one at a time. I never thought this would get so bad.

Phoenix: So what about the whole Katrina Bones being a ghost like Mia and the Headless Horseman attacking us? This doesn't make any sense at all!

Raven: Tell me about it. Still, I better get this data down on the hologram here and location in controlling it. One can never be too careful.

Raven hacks into it to copying everything about the machine and taking pictures of it meaning the hologram machine was updated as evidences with the four corpses as well; leaving Edgeworth to think and look at something from it to know that the whole mess could be all connected somehow in proving Tommy's innocence's.

Phoenix: What are you doing?

Edgeworth: Like you wanted to know everything, Wright. I'm just wondering from this machine being set up so well and looking so real.

Raven: Meaning you believe in ghosts?

Edgeworth: Don't get me in believing it yet, there are some of things I do know what are real. The rest was too real in looking like the real thing. Might be a lot more to it…

Phoenix kind of got it in knowing this was Edgeworth who was telling so much of the detail.

Phoenix: A lot to what?

Raven: He is trying, Phoenix.

Edgeworth soon sees a spark coming from one the power core for it was combining the others into one and getting out of control, he grabs Raven to pulling her out of the hole in time quickly and pushing Phoenix out of the way.

Raven: Edgeworth!?

Edgeworth: Get down! Both of you!

Powerful electrical courses through like crazy for the cores go flying like someone cut them off 'for Raven got the data in time', as she, Edgeworth, and Phoenix stayed down for it wouldn't power down for it was too dangerous to move or being shocked to death with just one touch.

Phoenix: We can't get out!

Edgeworth: Someone must've cut the cores to turning up the power too high! If we get hit, we could end up dead!

Phoenix: You mean like fried too death!?

It was frying the trees to burn a bit to the ground frying up, for Raven sees a lot of pumpkins hanging from the tree for she had to think of something before getting some of them. She makes a move quickly by cutting them all down.

Phoenix: Raven, don't!

Edgeworth: Stay down!

Raven grabs a bigger pumpkin to aim at the ones hanging from the tree for she only had one shot.

Raven: I know how to stop it! Don't worry! Four!

Raven throws it lucky to knock down all the pumpkins at once to come falling down at the power cores for lots of goo from the pumpkins from inside were all wet and splashes all over the ground, but so much make the cores to lose power and drop down in making it very sticky and stuck to getting out, allowing Edgeworth to see the emergency power core to turn on another switch to run normally again after the other core was shutdown, soon for more to run if the other one dies out. Lucky call for the three to stay alive before being shocked to death.

Raven: Direct hit! Yeah!

Both Edgeworth and Phoenix were amazed on what Raven just did from saving their lives in time.

Phoenix: Raven! How did you do that!?

Raven: Well, the inside guts of the pumpkins are wet like water just much thicker. That one can't take a strong electric item down, only to put them together as a gooey big pile of it can dry up quickly like glue to putting it out. Making it stuck really hard like rubber to not being effected from electrical things. I figure it'll work out if I tried it out and it did worked. See?

Phoenix: You're the best!

Raven smiles at Phoenix.

Edgeworth: Wasn't it lid up?

Raven pulls out from some of the parts in showing what was in there that was a candle lid up on fire.

Raven: It was a glow stick the people in the town stick into, not a candle.

Edgeworth looks at the core that was going crazy.

Edgeworth: Whoever did this must've been somewhere watching us to making this energy core to go all hay wire.

Phoenix: Someone was watching us? The only one who is Sr. Washers in helping all of us back at Ms. Evers' place.

Raven: You think there's another person hacking into our business? The killer?

The camera in red was moving around for it was watching on the three from somewhere on top being hidden too well.

Edgeworth: That could be the case, I think he or she is…

Phoenix: Is the machine still working?

Raven double checks it.

Raven: It is. But remember, I copy it too so we're good to having more proof.

Phoenix: Looks like with this, giving us the chance in asking Ami some questions and Tommy too.

Raven: Then let's pay them a little visit.

Before any of them could go anywhere, Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth soon hear Mia's voice calling out to them saying the danger that Maya, Gumshoe, and Larry were captured from the Headless Horseman from feeling the strong winds from her presents appearing.

Mia: Phoenix! Raven! Edgeworth! The killer has capture Maya, Larry, and Detective Gumshoe somewhere at an old factory building! Please save them!

Raven: Mia?

Mia voice then goes away for she sounded serious for Phoenix to know it was for real for what he, Raven, and the others has been through so far.

Phoenix: Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe are in danger? All of them from the ghost!?

Raven: Then the killer was really watching us! Let's go, you two! I think I found out where it is, follow me-!

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Edgeworth stops Raven and Phoenix from going anywhere, even from Raven's hacking skills from finding the hide out thanks to Mia's help might not be enough. What was he thinking about at time like this?

Raven: Edgeworth! We have to go save them!

Phoenix: Don't you care!?

Edgeworth: Of course I do! But I'll go! I might meet up with the others that were with the others from finding them, you two go talk to Ami and her son. We'll try to meet back with you and if anyone else who are coming back. I won't let this monster escape from me this time.

Edgeworth got out a metal bat to use as his new weapon to defend himself.

Raven: You will…? But that's crazy! You can't do it alone!

Edgeworth: And either can anyone else in doing it alone! Wright, Raven, please…Let me do this. You two need to finish your investigation until tonight's trial to be finish. So we have to do this. Trust me.

Phoenix knows Edgeworth has done crazier things before in comparing to other cases many times, but from this was different to being finished. So Phoenix knows his friends will be alright as he and Raven headed back to have a word with Ami and Tommy and meeting with the others while Edgeworth finds the rest of them.

Phoenix: Raven, who are coming back to where we are going to?

Raven checks in seeing a few moving from her laptop in keeping track of them while the others were a far still.

Raven: I think Meekins, Wendy, Cody, and Will are coming back. That's about it. We're really leaving Edgeworth to doing this?

Phoenix He'll be fine. We got a job to finish, Raven, let's get going.

The two had no other choice for they left to meeting back and to continue with the rest of the job while Edgeworth did the same thing on his end in meeting up with the others after rescuing them first.

Edgeworth: We will solve the case, Wright and Raven. No matter how difficult it'll get for us.

Edgeworth goes off running to the location since he knows his way around, leaving Phoenix and Raven to head back with the other four 'plus Sammy and Amy with them' were waiting.

Raven: (From scaring us, hurting us, kidnapping people, and so many killings…How far will this person go? Could this be the work of Berry Evers himself?)

And so the two lovers went back in town without Edgeworth for he gets to his nice red looking sports car to drive to the area that Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe were located at to saving them in time by putting the petal to the metal. He was a really good driver… As Ema was seeing lots of slipped empty cups of noodles, it only meant that Gumshoe was nearby to following the trail as Lotta did the same by following the long branches that wasn't moving right now while defending herself and Harry staying close to her as well, for all three have found the place in different paths and at the same time. Edgeworth gets the metal bat to use as a weapon in stopping the killer this time without letting him get away again, with Lotta couldn't leave Harry alone but had to go inside the factory to get her scoop somehow, and Ema felt mud on her shoes after seeing the trail has come to the end near a water mill factory for she sees and arriving there on her own.

Ema: This stuff…

Ema scans the cups being the noodles that Gumshoe eats all the time, just never cleans up to leaving them in his jacket pockets so much for the DNA was on the cover thanks to her goggles to check and saying so.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe sure loves eating these things. He must be inside, but… Are those two more people being dragged inside…? Who else is in there?

Ema tries to find a way inside by sneaking around the place without being spotted when she heard the Headless Horseman's evil laugh from inside. For Lotta had to get a better view to getting her photo shots, by hiding really well and keeping Harry Bum close to her no matter how bad he smelled.

Harry: Where are we…?

Harry asked and hoping there weren't any more live branches around this time in attacking them again.

Lotta: I think I might know what. Just stay close to me, partner. If I get something from this place and the ghost, I smell a big payment after this!

Before Lotta could, at first she thought she spotted a flaming skull flying by to be seen and ducks in time along with pulling Harry along. For she had to defend for herself if someone or something to come at them, until someone did came for a huge banging noise was made from one swing of the bat being Edgeworth's doing as he was coming to the rescue in time and to come out of hiding.

Lotta: What in Sam Hill…? Hey! Edgeworth!

Harry gets his face out of the dirty.

Harry: Who…?

Edgeworth: Good. You're alright. And this man…?

Edgeworth pointed out to Lotta of Harry who was still looking like crap.

Lotta: Oh, him? Well, your pal… the so call Butz and I were looking around the burn out building when some long tree grabbed him away for me to follow! And saving this poor homeless man's life. This led us to here.

Edgeworth: Larry's been capture!? What about Gumshoe and Maya?

Lotta didn't know about that until just right now.

Lotta: What!? Them too!? We have to go find, save those people, and get my scoop!

Edgeworth stops Lotta from going anywhere with her camera.

Edgeworth: Don't!

Lotta: Come on! Why the heck not!? Dangerous or not, I'm going! That science girl is! Look!

Lotta spotted Ema climbing up from an open window to getting inside for Edgeworth to see her as well, for none of them didn't think for someone would go in there alone.

Edgeworth: Ema? She'll be killed!

Edgeworth then runs down with Lotta dragging Harry along near the factory. It looked like he had an idea, by getting the boat ready and tapped wiring it along with getting a tube on a rope to going up in a hole thanks to the windmill moving it. Then he goes in after seeing a hole to fit in and going inside to finding the others and Ema too.

Edgeworth: Lotta. Get you and the man on to the boat. Wait for me at the right opening where we'll be getting out from, got it?

Lotta: You're crazy yourself by going alone too!

Edgeworth: I'm not going to let anyone else die, that includes having a mere child accuse on something he didn't do. Count on it.

Edgeworth had his baseball bat ready and smashing an opening to sneaking in with Lotta to driving the boat around the place to see a way for the others getting out of there in time.

Lotta: Okay, fine. But I'm still getting my photo shots that I have to do.

With Lotta trying to have a look around the other parts of the area on the boat with her camera out and ready, inside the old abandon factory with Ema having a look around in seeing lots of weapons, leftover things belonging to other people piled up all over the ground, and someone was still inside with lots of lid up candles all over. She tries finding Gumshoe somewhere until she heard a noise coming from someone else that she had to save first.

Maya: Help! Someone help me!

Ema: That sounded like Maya's voice… She's in trouble!

Ema tried to look around some more until finally seeing Maya's body all tied up on a pole with lots of fire surrounding her from the Headless Horseman was trying to set her on fire to die. With Edgeworth coming inside and seeing Maya in danger as well, he had to rescue her then find Ema who was nearby. For Maya had trouble getting out of the mess and the killer to see Edgeworth coming in to setting off a big saw cutting down bigger trees at Edgeworth for he had trouble getting off of it at a fast paste it was going.

Edgeworth: (No! This is bad here!)

Ema sees Edgeworth.

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth!? Oh, no. What can I do!?

Ema tried thinking of something quickly for she sees a case saying 'in case of fire, break this glass' for Ema uses a rock to grabbing the hose, turns the water on connected to the river, and fires it at the killer.

Ema: Hey, ghost man! Cool off why do you…! Yikes!

Ema turns it on being so powerful to blast lots of water at the killer who got so wet and was a bit in pain. Allowing that much pressure to hit the machine for Edgeworth to get off once it was shutting down to joining in with her.

Ema: It works…?

Edgeworth: Ema! Let's get Maya out of that fire!

Ema: Right!

The two came to Maya in rescuing her before the fire could spread any further.

Maya: Edgeworth! Ema! I'm glad you guys came to my rescue. Now hurry and get me down from here! I'm about to be fried and I like to eat fry food!

Ema: Let's get rid of the flames first.

The fire was getting too big in getting through anything and being very hot, only allows Ema to water it all down until there was no more left, leaving Edgeworth to come and reuniting with her but got wet too.

Edgeworth: Sorry about this.

Maya: Nah, I needed to cool down.

The three soon spotted the killer trying to get away while Lotta back outside soon spotted something big to take many photos of it in time, what could it be?

Lotta: What…Is…This…?

While back inside the place, the three went after the Headless Horseman for Edgeworth to finally capture and question him or her in solving this case for good.

Edgeworth: He's getting away!

Ema gave Maya a towel to dry off with and they follow Edgeworth all over the building.

Maya: After him! He'll pay for this!

Ema: Along with capturing Detective Gumshoe as well!

Edgeworth: Let's not forget about Larry who gotten himself into trouble again!

Ema and Maya: Them too!?

The three followed the Headless Horseman while trying to avoid the swinging sword on fire or thrown pumpkin heads to duck and putting out in time thanks to Ema's hosing skills, but it was cut down by the Black Horse trampling all over it for the water to spill on the floors instead.

Ema: Not good! Out of water!

The horse tries stopping the three leaving Edgeworth to jump over and land on top of the Headless Horseman with the fire all over him to going out.

Edgeworth: Not this time!

Fighting so much all over the floor with a bat in hitting him out cold was very hard, the killer was much stronger than the prosecutor 'only to grab something during the fight to hold on to', and so was Maya jumping over with Ema from the mean horse and pulls out her gem at the killer to use on him again.

Maya: Oh, no you don't!

Maya sees the gem glowing for both the horse and the ghost to be in pain from the powerful light, along with Harry Bum out of the blue who was screaming back outside, why was that? Lotta didn't know about it either. For the killer makes a run for it after Katrina's ghost came in to knocking him aside to the walls for Maya to sense her out.

Maya: It's Katrina!

Then the horse comes to the rescue for the two make a run out of the place for Katrina to go flying after him, only to leave one spark of flame at a weird lining. Showing a box full of explodes that was about to go off with no water to stopping it in time.

Ema: They're escaping!

Edgeworth: Never mind that! We have to get out before the bomb goes off!

Maya and Ema: Bomb!?

The three tried only the whole place to go up into flames in seconds with all the exits, doors, and windows being blocked off.

Ema: There's no way out!

Edgeworth: No. There is another…Follow me.

With Lotta seeing the rest and the Headless Horseman making a run for it with his horse for Lotta to see 'but Katrina', she knew that Edgeworth was getting out to rowing back to the place as quick as she could. While Edgeworth grabbed a dry blanket-like cloth to cover the huge tube which was still up top of the water mill entrance, he gets in with Ema and Maya to duck inside for the next part will be a blast for them.

Edgeworth: You two stay in with me and hold on tight!

Maya: What!? We'll never survive the blast!

Ema: No, Maya, we can. For the blast will fly us out of here with the water bursting through like a real water ride. We just need to have it coming down really fast.

Maya: Then give me that!

Maya grabs the bat to throw it directly at the hose machine to go off with lots of water bursting through the rivers and inside of the place to pushing them out like a huge dam.

Maya: Its working!

Ema: Nice shot!

Maya: Thanks, Ema.

Edgeworth: Here we go. (Please work.)

The water sends all three in the big tube flying back outside where it was went just above Lotta in seeing them and lands into the water all safe and just in time for the explodes to go off like crazy. Lucky no one else was in there even though the killer got out, Maya was saved leaving only Larry and Gumshoe to find next somewhere in town.

Lotta: Heehaw! Talk about your firework rescue! That was amazing, Edgeworth! You did it!

Harry: Wow…

Harry saw the whole thing after calming back down from all of the panicking and then passing out. The two rows to Edgeworth, Maya, and Ema side to go on to a bigger boat and off of the tube 'thankfully Maya and Ema still had the clues they were holding on to without losing any'. All three got on to the boat to go back on land as the fire slowly dies down into the water later on during the day for the fire couldn't spread any further.

Edgeworth: Are you girls alright?

Maya: Fine and wet. Thanks for coming to my rescue. But what about Nick and Raven?

Edgeworth: They went back to have a talk to Ami and her son. We'll do the same after we find Gumshoe and Larry next.

Looking back at the old factory that was once there and now was no more.

Ema: Let's be happy they weren't in there then.

Maya: So they have to be somewhere else instead. Let's have a look around, where do we even start? In fact I hope Gwen got out safely.

Ema: She's gone too!?

Maya: No. She fell into a trap hole and I got capture without hearing her warning from the killer came up behind me, for she said it was her brother Berry. At least… I think it was.

Maya knew something was a bit weird on what Gwen did while trying to get back up and she already knew who it was so suddenly.

Ema: Berry Evers?

Maya: I'm not so sure…My gem didn't react then until I slow down the ghost.

Maya looks at her gem.

Edgeworth: Thank your sister for warning us you were in danger.

Maya: Sis came? I hope she's finding Katrina after getting the Headless Horseman. Well, let's go find Gwen, Gumshoe, and Larry before we can join back with the others. I think I know where they might be!

Edgeworth: You do?

Maya: Lotta! Take us to the drain part of the area, trust me.

Lotta drives on land of the sewer place where she and Gwen found so many paths underground.

Lotta: Alright, if you say so. I got some things to showing you people on what I found while you were all inside. So let's go.

Lotta drives the boat there for once they get off 'with Harry too,' they had a look around on what Maya found and in hopes of finding Gumshoe, Larry, and Gwen next to being alright as Maya got out of the mess alive. Getting close for Edgeworth to finding the killer but got away from them in time; what else would happen to him, Maya, Lotta, and Ema next to finding one of the three, Lotta's photo shots, and the others were doing? Edgeworth looks at the one thing that he still had in his hands, for it looked like something to be very fluffy-like.

Edgeworth: (This is what came off of the killer? Fake hair…?)

I hope everyone or some of you are following the story, who could it really be as the Headless Horseman and such? Still more to come and court room action later on, I promise you all that. :D


	16. Chapter 15 – Many Things to Uncover

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 15 – Many Things to Uncover

Thanks to Edgeworth's quick thinking after hearing Mia's voice from warning him, Phoenix, and Raven of Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe were in grave danger from the Headless Horseman capturing all three… he rescued Maya in time before the old building factory of the water mill from blowing up 'with Ema's help' and Lotta lending them a hand with Harry Bum on board. Though the killer escaped with so many traps left out with his horse 'and Katrina helping out to leaving afterwards', Edgeworth fought him to leaving a piece of a fake hair being a very big clue. What's a wig doing around for a ghost to have on? As the five headed near the hidden underground path for Maya to show them and hoping to find the other two guys somewhere and Gwen if she escaped in time to meeting one of the group members back together or being found.

While back in town, Phoenix and Raven having to go ask both Tommy and Ami a few questions and hoping Edgeworth was taking care of things on his end with the others, as well as seeing Will, Cody, Sammy, Amy, Meekins, and Wendy about to join them real soon. Besides so many traps left out, Gary and Crumbs were alright, Jacob was somewhere in town after saving both Oldbag and Meekins' lives from the trap being set off, finding many clues to being shown, and Washers still on look out alone in the room back at Gwen's place – the next thing 'besides not getting killed' would be finding the answers to asking some more questions. With the clues they found of a hologram camera/recorded machine, a hidden underground area to getting somewhere quickly from one place to another, strange gasoline smell in many jars, a moving portrait, lots of crows going crazy with bird seeds, invisible strings being hard to see and sharp to cutting through almost anything, a camera memory card with some good shots left in it, trees moving, bombs going off, fire all over, and a handmade bomb to be shown. What was happening? Phoenix and Raven arrived to Ami and Tommy's home being well guarded from other cops like Sam and Dan, as Raven hopes Edgeworth and the rest of the team that he needed to save were alright.

Phoenix: (Well, this looks like the place. Nice house they have around this part of the neighborhood being haunted.) Ready to go in, Raven?

Raven was looking further where Edgeworth was at and very worried about him, not to Phoenix for knowing his friend better than anyone else.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven turns back around to Phoenix after getting her attention.

Raven: Oh! Sorry, Phoenix. It just… Edgeworth alone in saving Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, and who knows what's with the other three in danger. What if the Headless Horseman got to them first? And Gwen too? She was with Maya!

Phoenix knew how Raven was worried about the others to try cheering her up a bit.

Phoenix: Hey, hey, don't worry so much.

Raven: Yeah, but…

Phoenix: They're going to be fine. I know Edgeworth for a long time to know he will always get the job done in the end and saving lives. If it was only us alone, then yeah… find Larry, Gumshoe, and Maya on our own would put us in grave danger, but we won't. Edgeworth works with the police force in dangerous things like this one to saving those we care about in the end.

Raven: He is?

Phoenix knows about his friend for quiet sometime and Edgeworth was always working with Gumshoe before we meant him, remember?

Raven: I do. Wow, Phoenix, you sure know Edgeworth so much.

Phoenix smiles for Raven was caring for him and Edgeworth were true friends.

Phoenix: Well… Yeah, you know me. (I love when she gives me the strength in doing my job. Such an amazing woman she is.)

Raven: You're right. Edgeworth's probably saving the others by now with Gwen, Lotta, and Ema helping him out too.

Phoenix: That a girl.

The two hugged each other for all will turn out fine for them, soon Cody comes running back 'hugging Raven' along with Will, Sammy, and Amy too joining with the lovers.

Cody: Raven! We're back!

Raven kept Cody calm a bit after the jump up hug he did.

Phoenix: Hey!

Cody: Look, Lawyer, be happy I allow you to date her! Keep the other men away, only you and I should treat her well. No perverts!

Phoenix felt silly when Cody was saying to him.

Phoenix: I get it. (Sounds like he's the father in my family correcting me for nothing!)

Raven: Now, now, Cody, Phoenix is treating me well. Don't worry. Hey, Will! You got something good?

Raven and Phoenix sees Will as well with two more witnesses tagging along with him and Cody.

Phoenix: Aren't those two friends of Tommy?

Will: They sure are.

Cody: We got them to talk and about two clues to show you guys! Cool huh?

Cody sounded happy in mentioning it.

Raven: I see…We need it. So what are these kids doing here?

Will: Well, they almost got caught in a cross fire for me to rescue and wanted to come and see their friend again.

Sammy and Amy both introduce themselves.

Sammy: I'm Sammy the strong one and Amy here is the smart one, at your services!

Feeling odd since Tommy wasn't in to saying the rest since they were a team from introducing themselves all the time in front of people.

Amy: Sorry…This doesn't feel the same without Tommy around, you know?

Raven: Oh, no. It's fine. Well, at least you two are alright. So I guess you can tag along and see Tommy for the time being.

Phoenix: I don't see why not either.

The two cheered for they were in to help out their best friend. Soon Meekins comes running back to Raven's side to see if she was alright along with Wendy too walking back and joining with the others.

Meekins: Raven! Are you alright-!? Ouch!

Cody comes flying kick-like attack right in Meekins' face to keep his distances away from Raven.

Phoenix: He just hit an officer!

Wendy was laughing hard with the others were shocked on what they just witness.

Will: I think he just did a Steel Samurai move from my show…

Meekins up and not liking the pain to yell in his megaphone.

Meekins: Young man! That really hurt!

Cody: I said no perverts go near Raven but that guy!

Raven calms Cody down by pulling him away from Meekins.

Raven: Stand down, Cody, he gets it.

Cody: Alright.

Raven helps Meekins up knowing he was alright from that hit he took, and couldn't arrest a child for insulting an officer.

Raven: Sorry about that, Meekins, you know how Cody can be. How did you and Wendy's investigation go?

Meekins was happy to seeing Raven was alright.

Meekins: We did great as you order us to do, Raven! I'm happy that you're fine from the danger we been through of you people wouldn't believe in!

Raven: Come again?

Wendy explains it better in her own words.

Oldbag: To make it a bit shorter…We both ran into a trap to getting out with some help, I bet you and your boyfriend did too?

Raven: You did!?

Oldbag: I take it that the same from you Mr. Powers and the kid were in the same danger we were in?

Cody nodded a yes for Sammy and Amy were almost caught into it as well as Will in saving them from being drown so hard from the water pressure.

Will: Yes. The four of us got this handmade bomb from going off from being hidden in the sewer waters to go crazy with mud all over.

Cody: We almost got drowned!

Phoenix needed to know how Wendy and Meekins did on their end.

Phoenix: What about you two?

Meekins: We search at the party scene to see lots of crows going crazy to attacking us from bird seeds everywhere, found some jars of some type of chemicals, and some strong oil smell! It came out of nowhere!

Wendy had something to say too.

Oldbag: Hey! Don't forget the strange painting you kept complaining about! If it wasn't for the Mayor blasting the birds and the smell away, we would've been goners.

Meekins: Oh! Right, that too!

This was news to the everyone else.

Raven: Wait! Mayor Jacob was there and save you!? What happen after that?

The two were confused as everyone else was.

Oldbag: How should we know? He just said just to stay out of danger after saving us to us asking him why? You know what he did and said, told the other cops to look around the place where we were almost attacked in and said these words… Umm… Hey, what were they again?

Meekins remembers from the top of his lungs.

Meekins: Oh yes, I know! He looked serious today than being clumsy! Just left only to say 'get out while you both and the others still can, for danger is coming if we don't put a stop to this'. And that's it! Saving us, acting serious, and walking away like that without Ms. Oldbag and I couldn't stop him! It was so strange!

Wendy shows everyone a couple of jars she grabbed at the burned out barn filled with methanol oil being very strong even from the smell.

Oldbag: Lucky to grab a couple of these out, the same smell from the gas going around from the birds acting very crazy.

From that and the handmade bomb, were a few more evidences to hold on to.

Raven: Nice work, you two.

Oldbag: Ha! Useful as ever did wonders for us!

Meekins got happy after Raven said that.

Meekins: Thank you, Raven! Comment from you means a lot to me!

Will: But what did you and Mr. Wright got?

Cody: Also a trap that went off? Tell us.

Raven shows everyone an image and data information of the hologram machine from her laptop.

Raven: Besides almost being shocked to death which came out of nowhere, turned on the power cores being cut off… I manage to gather some data from the machine here. This was not only a camera and a recorder, but this can also create big to small images looking very real from any distances and the sound to being played so well. But it's fake, for this machine use with special lighting, licenses, and set up to making it all happen. Amazing, ain't it?

Raven shows it for Will, Cody, Meekins, Wendy, Sammy, and Amy to see and being amazed on something that was never shown before.

Meekins: This looks rare to buy!

Oldbag: A hologram machine, huh?

Cody loves it to see it from every angle.

Cody: So cool! But wait…Isn't this thing used for concert shows and music videos?

Will had a better look at it too.

Will: You're right, Cody, in fact this was use in some of the films I stared in besides of couple of episodes of giant monster scenes.

Cody remembers it too.

Cody: You're right!

Raven: Anyways, let's go inside to have a chat with Tommy and Ami to question and to show. So let's all be ready for this. Okay?

Cody, Will, Meekins, and Wendy were ready and so were Phoenix the most, Sammy, and Amy.

Sammy and Amy: Let's do it!

Phoenix: Okay, let's head inside their home.

Oldbag: But what about Edgy-poo and the other gang?

Phoenix: They'll join with us soon. We been through so much to helping out others in need, we're not backing down yet.

Phoenix sounded serious when he said that for the others to believe in him and Raven the most from holding his hand. Soon they along with the other six people follow them inside the house of Tommy and Ami just having a normal everyday lives with cops watching them like Sam and Dan were; it was questioning time, to showing evidences, and getting a lot more in learning on other things. Hopefully the other seven people along with Harry and hopefully Sr. Washers for later on will be joining them real soon. Speaking of the other people…

Lotta parks the boat near the sewer tunnel hole for Maya had to show her, Harry, Edgeworth, and Ema the hidden entrance somewhere nearby and how the Headless Horseman got in and out so fast. Hopefully while they're around will also find Larry, Gumshoe, and Gwen somewhere close if they're hidden or manage to escape, for afterwards will be going back in meeting with the others in a bit.

Maya: Come on! Come on! It's close to this area!

Ema: Maya, where are you taking us?

Maya: Gwen and I found the spot on how the Headless Horseman got from one place to another, after traveling from the backyard woods of her home to here. Trust me.

Ema: Okay… You coming, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'll know when I see it so we might as well.

Lotta had to drag Harry along by pulling his arm while walking.

Lotta: Hey! Wait up! You better stay close to me, partner, you got that?

Harry tries to walk normally without passing out from drinking again.

Harry: Huh? I'm coming…Hold your horses.

Lotta: Whatever.

The four people plus five checked around the parts of woods, Maya was showing them by using the gem she was holding on to in finding the hidden path, once it was glowing up she points out the spot.

Maya: Right here! Check it out!

Ema: Wow. A hidden underground tunnel?

Maya: Yep. It leads from Gwen's house out back to this area.

Lotta takes a lot of photos of the place they were at.

Lotta: Hello, scoop. But this looks important to be some type of luck from using it a lot, what is it really?

Maya: Gwen said it was use to hide in case of a terrible storm would happen, like a safety shelter.

Edgeworth looks around in knowing a group of army made it by hand a while back.

Edgeworth: She's right. It strong, lots of the things hidden inside, and a pathway to go anywhere in town back and forth. This makes a lot of sense how this was all done from the killer's doing.

Maya: Told you so. I also found this human bone wrapped in plastic, look.

Maya smiles for she did something good, she shows the item in making everyone freaked out about for Edgeworth to snatch it away from Maya's hand.

Edgeworth: Give me that! People are going to think we're doing this in a sick way!

Maya: Sorry, well that's what we did find.

Ema, Lotta, and Edgeworth got something too.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe and I spotted the unseen wire on how the killer cut the power line to killing Beth in time, every step we looked around the restaurant. We got a lot of answers from Crumbs and Gary's side of the story while they were cleaning up.

Edgeworth: I also got a data information from some hologram machine Raven, Wright, and I found where we almost got shocked to death.

The girls were surprise to hear the scary news for they were also attacked like he was.

Lotta: You kidding me!? This man and I were lucky to getting out a swarm of mess up tree branches kidnapping Butz!

Ema: A flame up pumpkin head try burning the four of us before Gumshoe went missing!

Maya: The Headless Horseman captured me from behind after setting the trap hole for Gwen. He tried to burn me alive!

Maya didn't like the part from almost dying, but why try to burn her alive and not the other two guys?

Lotta: A live baroque, ouch! Lucky we saved you.

Maya: And for once that didn't make me want to eat anything.

Ema: But why did he try doing it to you?

Maya tried to think on why for she knows that the Headless Horseman fears from Raven looking a lot like Katrina Bones and herself as a ghost.

Maya: I'm not so sure. I wasn't Katrina… Hmm… I wish I really know.

Edgeworth thought of something after hearing from yesterday's trial in seeing Raven, for she did look a lot like Katrina Bones, along with finding out 'on his end' that Tommy's father looked like Ichabod Crane. Who try to kill Maya?

Edgeworth: Sacrificing…?

Ema: Come again, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'm not so sure about ghosts being real, but…thinking he could take a life to bringing back someone from the dead, that was his goal.

Maya didn't like the sound of that.

Maya: Sacrificing me!? But I'm not Katrina Bones!

Lotta: Besides knowing that the Headless Horseman is Tommy's father as well as Ami's husband who has gone missing and related to Ichabod Crane…

Ema: What does any of this mean? Why is he, she, or whoever it from being more than one person trying to kill us?

Edgeworth: This looks… Important to keep in mind. We'll know more once we put the pieces together, let just hope so.

Looks like the map of the entire neighborhood of the hidden underground area was updated with the evidences.

Maya: Ah… I hate waiting for things. If we don't do something soon, we'll end up dead for good this time!

Just then, Lotta tells everyone to be quiet for she hears a noise coming from the bushes for Harry to staying close to them in fear he was in.

Lotta: Quiet!

Ema: What's wrong, Lotta?

Lotta: I heard something…

Maya: Or someone…?

Edgeworth and the other two girls soon hear it too and staying together in a big circle.

Edgeworth: Ema! Lotta! Maya! Stay with me! It's getting closer.

Lotta wasn't afraid to using pepper spray with her camera ready to go, along with Maya using her gem to whack that certain someone on the head.

Ema: That gem won't work on them.

Maya: One can never be too careful.

They soon hear moaning from two people coming by, sounded like two men in pain like a sound of zombies dragging their bodies all over the ground field with leaves everywhere. They soon see Larry and Gumshoe coming out; looking all mess up like they were sick, covered in leaves, dirt, and slime all over their bodies unable to talk and try standing up straight, for Ema and Maya think they were the undead to being scared of.

Ema and Maya: Ah! They're zombies!

Lotta takes a lot of photos of them many times, soon to know something was a bit odd.

Lotta: It's Butz and that Detective guy! Wait… Zombies? I doubt it. I know a real zombie when I see it or them, but this…They look like they're sick.

Edgeworth: Are they now…?

Edgeworth thought so first before Lotta did to go over of the two men to doing something to them.

Maya: No, Edgeworth! You'll turn into one of them!

Edgeworth: Not quite.

Maya: Huh?

Ema: What does he mean by that?

Edgeworth pushes Gumshoe first to fall on top of Larry to react in falling down into a small lake, with a lot of junk coming off of them and looking normal again. For none of the two weren't zombies in the first place but still alive.

Larry: Ah! What gives, falling down on me!?

Gumshoe: Me falling on you!? Because of that we both ended up all wet! Look at me!

Maya, Lotta, and Ema were happy seeing the men looking alive and well, for it was all set up after being capture and got messy to escape and feeling very tired.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe!

Maya: Larry!

Lotta: You fellows are alive! I knew you weren't zombies.

Larry freaks out when he heard of the word.

Larry: Us!? Zombies!? We're dead!?

Gumshoe hits Larry on the head.

Larry: Ow!

Gumshoe: Hey! No we're not! You found me locked up in some shed to untying me for we thought we saw the killer and we ran for it. Only to escape while causing us two to get all gross out-like until we fell in the water just now being and getting cleaned.

Larry sees it now on him and on Gumshoe.

Larry: Oh, you're right. Just glad to seeing you again, Edgy.

Ema hugs Gumshoe.

Ema: I was so worried about you!

Gumshoe: Hey, I'm good, pal. That loser try pushing me down!? I don't think so; just wait until I get my hands on him…!

Lotta: And here I thought it was a set up to make you two look like ghosts to scaring us.

Larry: Yeah, right!

Maya hugs Larry a little to like this feeling.

Maya: Glad to have you and Gumshoe alright and well.

Larry liked it a bit too much from Maya.

Larry: Wow… Thanks, Maya… Ouch! Edgy!

Edgeworth hits Larry on the head to letting Maya go.

Edgeworth: Quit your day dreaming already. So, Gumshoe, on what you told us is how you and Larry ended up like garbage to being washed off?

Gumshoe: That's all true, Mr. Edgeworth. How are you guys doing on your end?

Edgeworth: We all did great and saving Maya to finding some good clues to surviving lots of set up traps. We should head back to joining with the others.

Maya knows that Gwen was the only one left in finding.

Maya: Wait! We can't leave without finding Gwen…

Lotta found the spot where Gwen fell down in.

Lotta: Nope, it looked like she escaped.

Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, and Edgeworth see it for the trap hole was empty.

Maya: Where is she?

Larry: No… My poor Gwen…

Edgeworth sees the trap hole being a big light being in solid grounds when he poked a hole in it with a stick, it was going down. What was that all about?

Edgeworth: She might had escaped.

Gumshoe: You think so? It must have been hard climbing back up.

Edgeworth: I should know. We'll keep that in mind if we have to, but for now let's go to Ami and son's home. Wright, Raven, and the others are waiting for us.

Lotta: Well, about time! Let's go!

Gumshoe: We got a lot of things to show and to tell about.

Larry: I just hope my Gwen's alright…

With Lotta, Gumshoe, and Larry headed back with the others, Maya was hoping for Gwen will be back and escaped somehow, for Ema knows how she felt to cheer her up.

Ema: I'm sure she got out, Maya. She's more worried about our safety than herself. It's not like she's been through danger like this before, or more likely.

Maya: I hope so…

Ema grabs Maya's arm to catch up with the others.

Ema: Come on then! Let's get going!

Maya: Okay then. I hope Gwen's alright, maybe she had to go back to Washers to tell him the news. They'll be back.

Ema: That's the spirit and so will your sister in finding Katrina after saving you guys. So let's go.

Maya: Thanks, Ema.

With Maya feeling a bit better from Ema cheering her up, Edgeworth sees another hidden camera for someone 'might be the killer' was watching them with a evil smile on his face in a room filled with other cameras which was hidden all over town. Soon shutting down, Edgeworth soon knew something was going on for Gwen might've seen to be very lucky to getting out in time.

Edgeworth: (I have a feeling that we're being watched…)

As the seven people headed back to joining with Phoenix, Raven, and the other six to at Ami and Tommy at their home… Someone was watching them in seeing the legs for Mia sees it too after finding her little sister was saved along with Gumshoe and Larry; she knew that something else was up from the photo shots when Lotta took some to show to the others later on.

Mia: (Glad to see Maya's alright. And yet…We're not alone.)

Back at the place was heavily guarded from both sides of the house for lot of cops, along with both Sam and Dan were keeping an eye on Ami and Tommy while enjoying their everyday family time together. As Phoenix, Raven, Meekins, Wendy, Cody, Will, Sammy, and Amy were allow to come inside thanks to Meekins' approval as a cop to helping out the others. Soon the rest of the group will soon be joining them in a few minutes.

Sam and Dan: Halt! Who goes there!?

Meekins shows his police badge along with Phoenix and Raven showing their attorney badges.

Meekins: Officer Meekins reporting in, boys! With some help who wish to see the victim of the murderer, Headless Horseman and his mother please!

Phoenix: Along with us Phoenix Wright, defense lawyer attorney with my girlfriend Raven Strides too.

Raven: Please let us see Tommy and Ami to question them.

Oldbag: Or so help me…!

Raven calms Wendy down.

Raven: Easy, Wendy, we got this.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe, the other people with him, and Mr. Edgeworth will soon be joining us! So let them in when they arrive!

Sam and Dan see it being real and allow them inside.

Sam: Okay, you're all good. Come on in.

Dan: No funny business now.

Phoenix: We know, thanks for the warning.

Sammy and Amy race in the house to find Tommy anywhere.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy! Tommy! We're here to see you!

As the two try finding Tommy and Ami somewhere in the room, the others follow them with Sam and Dan going back on their guarding duties by staying near the door until the others arrived. Ami was doing her house work a bit while on the computer on her science work 'just in case she ends up in jail' and Tommy helping her out a bit until he senses some of the other people coming in.

Tommy: Mom. Sammy and Amy have arrived with the people defending us.

Ami sees them entering the kitchen.

Ami: You're right.

Raven: Hello. Are we bothering you guys here?

Ami: No, not at all. We were waiting, well Tommy sense you guys coming in sooner or later knowing him to have psychic powers.

Tommy waves to the others for he runs up to Sammy and Amy, very happy to seeing each other again.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy!

Tommy: Hey! Sammy! Amy! You two came!

The three came from patting on the backs to hugging each other with laughter's of joy.

Tommy: Happy to see the both of you guys escaping from the many Headless Horseman's traps.

Sammy: We almost got soaked in our homes.

Amy: Boom! The bomb went off, the thing was handmade.

Ami freaks out from that part.

Ami: It did what now!?

Tommy: Mom, it's cool. Everyone's fine to avoid being blast from the powerful water.

Will shows himself to Ami and Tommy too.

Will: I saved them.

Ami: Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Powers and its nice seeing a TV star in person.

Tommy was happy in seeing Will Power as well in person.

Tommy: Nice meeting you star as Steel Samurai.

Will: Nice meeting you too, Tommy.

Cody: Don't worry, with Raven's help we'll get you out of this mess for sure.

Tommy: Thanks.

Tommy seems to be happy in knowing there was still hope left. Time to get down to real business at hand.

Phoenix: Excuse me, Ami? We all like to show and ask some questions both you and your son on what's been going on lately and what we have found.

Raven: Please let us.

Ami had trouble since last night after fainting in front of Tommy, was she ready to talk again?

Ami: Well… I… I mean us…

That's where Sam and Dan's voice were heard to hearing someone else coming in.

Sam and Dan: You may enter! Mr. Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, and allies to them!

It could only mean that the other seven had made it back to joining with the others just in time.

Oldbag: About time.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe and the others made it safely back!

Raven was also happy to hear with Phoenix knowing that Edgeworth would pull it off the whole time.

Raven: Phoenix, they made it!

Phoenix: I told you so. (Close call if you ask me…)

Entering in the room with the other eight people joining with Ami and Tommy were Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Larry, Maya, Ema, Lotta, and Harry. Though Harry just sleeps as Ami helps him up with Dan aiding her in giving a hand.

Harry: Sleepy…

Lotta smiles for she knows the bum pulled through so much today.

Lotta: He's fine. Just been through so much after saving his bee-hind. Though smells bad and drinks way too much, he sure is a fighter.

Ami: Then he can rest in the other guest room. Then we'll get you a new home from one of my friends later on, this is the least I can do. So up we go. Be right there to talk, everyone. Tommy, stay there.

Tommy looks at Harry just being carried into the another room; but to him looked almost familiar to him that it had something to do with the party turning bad when the Headless Horseman appeared to him and waking up; it was very strange for a young boy to sense some bad and good at a same time, for some not knowing on what it was yet.

Tommy: (That man…Why do I sense out a familiar feeling…? So strange.)

Dan tries to holding his air in without smelling the bad odor from Harry.

Dan: My God, you need a shower!

Ami: Be nice to him please.

Dan: Look, you give him a shower then he can rest up.

Ami: Alright then.

While Dan gets Harry to clean himself up, Sam was giving the man something new and better close to clean up all over his body from the inside and out, and Ami lets him rest to returning back to the kitchen.

Maya: Hey, if you guys see Gwen returning with her boss, let her in too okay?

Sam: Huh? Ah, sure, kid, will do.

Maya got mad when Sam said to Maya and calling her a kid, she was only seventeen years old.

Maya: Rude! I'm not a little kid! Ah, forget it…

Maya drops the subject to joining with the others.

Maya: Nick! Raven! I'm fine!

Gumshoe: We got out alive.

Larry was freaking out-like crazy.

Larry: It was crazy! And Gwen Evers isn't anywhere to be found!

News to the others in hearing this.

Phoenix: She's been capture too!?

Edgeworth: No, she escaped. Just… Nowhere to be found.

Maya: My gem's not picking up anything on her whereabouts.

Maya had no luck on her end either.

Ema: But we got so much to tell you guys. Ami and Tommy, we're going to need your help so please tell us the truth so Mr. Wright and Raven can defend you both.

Edgeworth: I will also try but stopping the real killer while we're at it, forgive me for being rude to either of you two. Just play along in the courtroom.

Tommy understood that Edgeworth had to be pure hearted to trust him.

Tommy: I understand. Thank you for helping us.

Edgeworth smiles a bit from hiding it for Phoenix to find out on his own.

Phoenix: (Wait. Did Edgeworth just smile at Tommy…?)

Edgeworth: Wright, let's begin our talk on what all of us know, have gotten, and tell about to these two, shall we?

Phoenix: Right. Tommy and Ami, let's begin.

The mother and son were ready to talk and were not alone for they were here to helping them out against or defending but still on the same sides. For the killer could be either of the people in the area.

Tommy: Mom, we need to tell them.

Ami sighed for she had one thing to say first.

Ami: Tell us on what you all been through so far this morning during the investigations.

For some were afraid to telling them, like that had to be any other choice for the time being…

Raven: Well, now. Where do we even start? (Guess we have to since Ami won't say anything yet. So here we go from a few at a time.)

And so Raven told both Ami and Tommy from what Phoenix and Edgeworth found from a far on how the hologram camera-like recorder was done and looking real but wasn't to run into an out of control power core which almost shocked them; to Maya being capture from the Headless Horseman 'thinking it might be Berry Evers' after finding the hidden pathway, a human bone being a body part f a dead victim, to Gwen falling into a trap hole, and escaping on what it sounds like, and Maya being saved to remember where the area was to showing the others.

Meekins and Wendy tell on what they did from the left over methanol gas in a jar made by hand, to the smell of it, the crows going crazy, a moving painting portrait, and Jacob saving them to tell them to leave right away, for Ema and Gumshoe found the string thing that was set up to where Beth was killed…Not to mention escaping from a burned up pumpkins at Gary's place with Crumbs with him, and Gumshoe being kidnapped; same goes for Larry after he was taken away to Lotta finding the memory card with strange photos of a stranger being the killer to hold to, with Harry being saved and tagging along to finding the other three. Lucky to save Larry and Gumshoe in getting out alright from the woods after saving Maya, as well as Will saving Sammy and Amy to be tagging along with Cody getting some answers and fining a hand bomb being made to show to everyone else.

After hearing this each from everyone and showing the two many different items of evidences they got at a time besides telling their stories in surviving the deadly traps. Trip wire, hologram machine, two jars of gasoline that were handmade, photo shots of Berry in a camera memory card belonging to Beth once, a bloody napkin, four left over pieces of skeleton bones, a wig, a handmade bomb, and the blueprints of the hidden underground tunnel. Tommy senses from the Headless Horseman, Mia, and Katrina were around. Does Ami know all of this? From the way she was looking nervous, she might be it from the way she's been acting lately.

Ami: So that's what happened?

Tommy: And each of you got something to show tonight in court, huh? Lucky you guys didn't lose any of it.

Larry: You don't know the half of it, kid, believe me.

Larry got freaked out when he mention it from surviving the event that happen to him, Gumshoe, and Maya today.

Raven: Do you see now? If it's true about Beth was your sister, Ami, and having powers like Tommy has in your blood line of your family being a Wiccan and half a wizard for you're looking for your missing husband. He's out there and you know of the danger. Care to tell us more please?

Tommy didn't know about it, and neither did his two friends.

Sammy: Hey! Don't look at us.

Amy: We don't know about it at all.

Tommy questions his mother.

Tommy: Is this true, Mom? You want me to find Dad like you are in your way with science?

Ami was afraid of answering that, knowing it had to be true.

Phoenix: I think it's about time you have to tell us what's going on here, Ami. That is if you don't mind talking about it.

Edgeworth Yes, we all wish to hear even your own son who's begging you.

Ami tries to speak up.

Ami: Well… Why I freaked out and why I could say it was because…

Suddenly everyone heard a woman's screaming from outside and another in calling out Sam's name, for the other one sounded like Gwen's voice to catch Maya's attention.

Raven: That sounded like one of the cops.

Maya: And Gwen too! Coming from outside!

Gumshoe grabs Meekins' arm to head out to do their duties.

Gumshoe: Let's go help them! Come on!

Meekins was ready to go to work.

Meekins: Sir, yes sir!

Everyone rushes outside along with Sammy, Amy, Tommy, and Ami joining with the others as they followed the gem with Maya holding on to as some of the cops were down, a couple were dead all over from outside of the house, leaving Dan safe to aid the injury Sam to only get hit from the arm to stop the bleeding as he called for help.

Raven: (What…? What just happened here…?)

Larry: Whoa!

Gumshoe and Meekins sees Dan treating Sam to stop the bleeding for he was in pain.

Gumshoe: What happen!?

Dan: I don't know…Neither of us doesn't know. There was a big ray of light out of nowhere and then it was so fast to taken us all down… And Sam… Sam's hurt. Please help him.

Meekins had a box of first aid treatment to patch up Sam's wound in time.

Meekins: Say no more, sir! You'll heal in no time!

Sam: Thanks…

Dan: Hey, don't talk so much.

With Meekins wrapping Sam up to heal, Gumshoe calls for back up at a nearby by police car with a speaker in it.

Gumshoe: Hey, we got a serious problem at Ami's place. Get back up now! The killer got away, for the two suspects were with us during this horrible event. Get here quickly!

One of the people responded back to say they'll be on their way soon for standby. Then from the others trying to hang in there for Ami to help out with the three kids too; same with Wendy, Cody, Will, Larry 'who was trying to be brave', Lotta, Gumshoe, and Meekins helping out the other cops. Then Maya gets another reading from her gem as Ema spotted out to Gwen, who was on the ground still breathing and shaking, but not hurt only to be covered in blood.

Ema: Look! There's Gwen!

Phoenix: Ms. Evers!?

Raven, Maya, Ema, Phoenix, and Edgeworth went to help Gwen up on her feet for she looked very scared and all bloody wet all over her body.

Maya: Gwen, are you okay!? Are you bleeding?

Gwen tries talking but she was cold and scared for Ema to give her a towel to clean herself off with.

Gwen: Oh, God…I'm glad Sr. Washers' not here right now…This is…So horrible! Raven! Maya! Mr. Wright!

Raven tries calming Gwen down.

Raven: Just calm down, Gwen, and please talk to us slowly. What happened here? What happen to you?

Ema: We're here for you!

Gwen then heard footsteps of a horse coming in closer from every step at a time; soon her eyes grew wide to be freaking out and knowing what was coming next, also talking to herself in fear.

Gwen: Sr. Washers… Sir… Sir… Sir…!

Phoenix: Come again? We can't understand you!

?: Sister, I'm coming for you again with or without backup!

Gwen then pointed straight for the noise was getting much closer down the streets for others to fear and running back to their homes, with everyone else living there, along with closing all the doors and windows. Lots of crows go flying away to other animals running and hiding, for she knows the killer was coming for them from following Gwen. The killer is none other than the Headless Horseman for it could be Berry Evers from hearing his voice again.

Gwen: Run! It's him! He's returning back to finishing us off like he did with the other cops!

Edgeworth sees it for himself for the evil laughter was real and the fire was so bright to see, round two of the killing was about to begin for Maya and Tommy sense out too.

Maya: This is bad.

Tommy: Really bad.

Maya's gem was going crazy to react of the danger was coming for Edgeworth to warn everyone to get back inside and everyone off of the road in time.

Edgeworth: Run! Get back inside!

Phoenix: What!?

Raven: Everyone, grab the injury ones and get inside the house now!

With Maya and Ema helping up Gwen to run on her feet again, Ami grabbing Tommy's arm to running away, the same goes for Sammy and Amy, 'along with Harry hearing the whole mess to hide under the bed', Gumshoe with Meekins, Cody, Wendy, Lotta, Will, and Larry carrying the cops that were still alive along with Sam and Dan, with Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth catching up to getting back to the house in time before the whole streets goes up into flames burning the other dead bodies of the cops instead. Trying to lock up all the doors and windows, will they be safe from the danger before the killer breaks inside? The danger is soon starting as it already gotten from bad to worse here.

Phoenix: (Ms. Evers was trying to warn us that he was coming back again… If we don't do something now in defending ourselves here, we're- We're good as dead!)

More to come next. Now do you people know who's behind it all and the killer being the Headless Horseman for the curse being real or not? Try to tell us the clues, how it was all planned out and such, and if you're right will soon see after next trial. Don't worry, it'll happen.


	17. Chapter 16 – A bit of Magic from Within

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 16 – A bit of Magic from Within

He was coming. The Headless Horseman who came after the cops and killing some of them, injuring the rest including Sam; for Dan to save near the neighborhood only gotten worse for Gwen to return to see the murderer coming back for more. For Maya and Tommy sensing out the evil ghost running on his horse 'for Gwen was horrified and knows it had to be her brother's doing also proving that Tommy was innocent'… The three, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, Meekins, Ami, Sammy, Amy, Cody, Lotta, Wendy, Will, and Larry help getting Sam, Dan, and some of the other cops who were still alive to get back inside of the house in time to be sealed with Harry in it too as well as hiding, making sure the killer doesn't get in. As far as everyone else did sealing their homes and saving some of the cops and Sam's life will be alright and Gwen escaping from death in time and terrified while being safe with the others, they couldn't hide for long. They needed to get out of the area or stop the Headless Horseman with his horse before it's too late for all of them.

Ami: Tommy! Did you and your friends seal all the doors and windows in time!?

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy quickly do that as a team in time like they do in every house chore they're given to do.

Sammy: Close both the back and front, Ms. Tommy's Mom!

Amy: All windows are close in every room!

Tommy gives his mother and the others the good news.

Tommy: All good, Mom.

Ami: Good, now all of you come join us and stay down. Time for me to turn off all of the lights.

Ami manages to turn off every light as all nineteen people with a few cops staying down, lucky to be treated in time to soon recover. With Dan backing Sam up with their guns out, same with Gumshoe and Meekins by their side, they had to be careful if the killer tries breaking in the house.

Dan: We'll make it through this, Sam, stay close to me. This other cop and detective have our backs.

Sam smiles knowing he was happy to hear the news.

Sam: Good to know…

Gwen tries calming herself down for Maya and Raven were there for her as the gem was still glowing-like crazy for Maya to be hiding it in her robe.

Maya: Turn off already, turn off!

Raven: Gwen, you're going to be fine. Maya and the others were looking all over for you; we were all worried about you.

Gwen: I know…I witness my own brother coming up behind Maya and kidnapping her in front of me after I felt for a stupid trap hole! I shouldn't pay more attention! Damn! Damn! Damn!

Gwen try to keep her voice down for the killer was riding on his horse around the place while looking all over from the outside and a bit from the inside by peeking through the window.

Maya; Stay quiet. Look, Gwen, I'm okay and you're fine. That's all that matters.

Gwen: I know that. I escaped while trying to find you, but I saw and heard my brother Berry coming at me to make a run for it. I ran only for him until he started killing some of the cops who were trying to protect me, he was so fast! Now he's wants more blood.

Sam and Dan both remember that part happening a few minutes ago.

Dan: It's true! It happened so fast to cutting us all down; we lost a lot of our men…We should've stopped him sooner.

Sam: I got hurt with six of us left alive…The rest of them are dead…

Phoenix: Lucky to get treated once we get out of there.

Raven: 'If' we do, Phoenix. We need to think of a way out. All of us. Gwen was lucky to get out and to warn us in time the best she could.

Phoenix sees the killer was walking back and forth so many times knowing there was no way to get out.

Phoenix: You're right. How can we?

Larry tries not to scream to only be shaking and panicking so badly.

Larry: I don't want to die a virgin-! Ouch!

Meekins hits Larry on the head with his megaphone to keeping him calm.

Meekins: Stay calm, sir! This is no time to be panicking here! We will get out alive or Detective Gumshoe and I will die trying to after our fellow men fallen so far!

Larry: Why does everyone keep on hitting me…?

Meekins: Got any ideas, Detective Gumshoe sir!?

Gumshoe looks around himself being a bit scared through this entire mess going on.

Gumshoe: I know, this isn't easy thinking here. There has to be another way.

Ema: Besides having proof that Tommy's innocent now?

Sam and Dan know that now along with Sammy and Amy.

Sam and Dan: We do! Sorry, kid, we're so sorry!

Tommy understood.

Tommy: It's fine. Really.

Soon both Maya and Tommy felt something bad was about to happen, the same thing with the gem glowing again.

Maya: You feel that too?

Tommy: Glad you and I are the same here. And I did. He's getting closer…

The Headless Horseman started kicking with his dead horse's help and piercing his flaming sword from every wall of the house to try stabbing someone for they all move away in time, including Harry after seeing everyone were in more danger with no way out.

Harry: So that thing is real… I thought it was all from the drinking I been doing… Ah!

Harry's head started to hurt badly as everyone tried moving away from the walls for half the building started to catch on fire.

Gwen: He knows we're inside!

Edgeworth pointed out to a circle in the middle of the room to staying close and staying close to one another.

Edgeworth: Get to the middle! We can't get near either the walls or the fire!

So all now being twenty-six got together in a big circle of the corner of the living room, avoiding the sword to getting stabbed and the fire coming through.

Oldbag: This is getting so stupid!

Lotta: Please, lady! More like bad here!

Will: Stay close, children!

Cody: You heard Will Powers!

Cody tries protecting Tommy, Sammy, and Amy from the danger being their shield but was really scared.

Raven: This is really bad…We're trap.

Harry thought of something, for he spotted something in the room. Just then Tommy senses something being very familiar to him just seeing the Headless Horseman in person again.

Tommy: Dad…? Daddy? Hey! Where's my Dad, you monster! Where is he!?

The Headless Horseman laughs as he grabs hold of Tommy's hair with his strong bare hands being hung and strong grip on him and couldn't break free. With the sword close to his face, that could cut or burn him.

Tommy: Ah!

Ami: Tommy!

Tommy: Mommy! Help me!

Ami tries to rush to her son's side to rescue, but Gumshoe stops her before things get any worse, the same goes for Meekins stopping Sammy and Amy to putting their lives in danger too.

Sammy and Amy: Let us go!

Meekins: No! It's too dangerous! Stay here!

Ami: No! My son's in danger! I don't want to lose another love one again!

Gumshoe and Meekins knew of the danger that Tommy was in, but if they do anything else, it could leave Tommy to getting killed by accident from the Headless Horseman's escaping.

Gumshoe: Are you crazy, lady!? You'll be dead like the other cops outside!

Phoenix and Raven thought they can do something to save Tommy in time, Edgeworth wanted to as well, but it looked much harder in doing.

Edgeworth: Wright, don't. He knows he'll be stopped and use the boy as a shield. Don't want to take any risks.

Phoenix: What else can we do!? Let him die!?

Edgeworth: Believe me! I don't want that to happen either!

Raven: If I can just fight this guy, maybe we'll still have a chance…

Maya: No!

Ema: Maya! Don't!

Maya pulls out her gem to glow at the Headless Horseman's face to stopping him like it did before; it didn't work this time for no matter how closer she got to the killer it still wouldn't work.

Gwen: Why isn't it working?

Maya: I don't know! I won't give up in saving Tommy's life; both his and his mother's lives don't derive to go to jail forever! I won't allow it! I won't let Sis or Katrina down either!

The Headless Horseman was about to swing Maya down first for she couldn't escape from him or the horse trapping her and Tommy and were about to be killed.

Raven: She's going to be chopped!

Phoenix: Maya!

But something was being sprayed all over the evil ghost and his horse to drop both Tommy for Maya to catch in time and then out running them, as Harry splashes all of his bottle of booze all over their bodies; then lights them up with a match to put them on fire being much different for their fire.

Maya: We're saved?

Tommy: It's the bum!

Harry didn't think he had it in him. More like he didn't know why he did it at all without thinking first.

Harry: Leave these nice people alone, you monster!

Tommy runs back to Ami to being hugged and Sammy and Amy joining in too.

Ami: Tommy! You and Maya are alright!

Sammy and Amy: Tommy! Tommy!

The Headless Horseman had trouble putting out the fire and allow Meekins to throw his handcuffs to dropping his sword and allowing Gumshoe, Dan, Sam 'with Dan helping him out', and six other cops fire their gun in shooting at the killer.

Gumshoe: Payback time! Open fire, you guys!

They fire a lot of gun shots at the killer to miss but backs away on his dead horse slowly back outside to try retreating, giving Edgeworth a chance to throwing a burned metal stick that was part of the fire right at the horse burning it in the eye very deeply to be screaming in pain.

Edgeworth: We got him! Corner the killer!

Raven: My turn then!

Raven comes at the killer since the horse pushed the ghost off of him, she started kicking, punching and beating the Headless Horseman all over without him fighting back for he kept on seeing Katrina to weaken him even more.

Raven: Katrina wants us to stop you, pal! So rest in peace already!

Raven gives the killer the final punch to go right through like a real ghost, not knowing why that happened if it was Crane's spirit in the curse one.

Raven: (So he is a ghost…? Who brightens up so much, where' that coming from!?)

Raven then sees a light showing from a distances close by, for Maya didn't know that the Headless Horseman will strike again to use her gem now by running up to them.

Maya: Watch out, Raven!

Maya flashes the item at the killer for he screams again and so did Harry for some reason for Lotta to notices the second time happening. Soon disappearing along with the weapon and the horse within seconds from one big flash of light before everyone's eyes. Something did happen though as the light from afar was now gone like it died out.

Raven: He's gone?

Maya was once again amazed from the gem and Gwen was happy in seeing everyone were still alive from the horrible event, with everyone else coming back out to see the damage that just happened.

Gwen: Alright, Maya! Once again, your gem did a great job saving us all!

Maya: It did…? Wow! I can do a lot more than contacting the dead. Thank you, gem of mine. You okay, Raven?

Raven was amazed for the fire was gone only for the real damage to be left out from the house and the other cops being killed.

Raven: I'm fine. Lucky us who are still alive, huh?

Ema: A bit too lucky.

Gumshoe sighs for a very big relief for backup has finally arrived to take Sam to the hospital with the other six cops with Dan by their sides to be safe.

Gumshoe: What took them so long…?

Dan: No worries, we'll tell Mayor Jacob what happened here. Hopefully it'll be enough to save Tommy there. Please excuse us.

Tommy asks Maya a question.

Tommy: Hey, does this gem work so well?

Maya: Yeah, it does. You felt your Dad nearby?

Tommy thinks really hard for it did happen twice now being around the Headless Horseman.

Tommy: Maybe he knows where my Dad might be. This could be a big thing for me and my Mom.

Maya: But will she talk to us…? She hasn't said a word yet.

Tommy had enough to getting something out of his own mother once and for all, on what's been going on and his father gone missing.

Ami: Tommy? What's wrong?

Tommy: Mom! You better tell the others what's going on! I'm sick of you hiding things from all of us! Don't you care anything that my own Aunt Beth was killed with the same gift as me, Dad's whereabouts, and proving us to being innocent? Anything!? Because I do! All because of finding Katrina's stupid diary! This has to stop!

Sammy and Amy couldn't agree with Tommy more.

Sammy: No kidding!

Amy: Better tell him for Tommy's sake!

Ami was speechless for she couldn't back down this time, for what Maya just saw and heard was cool coming from some of the kids being eight to ten year old.

Maya: Like mother, like son, I guess…?

Mia saw the whole thing from afar for she knows what the mysterious missing diary might be that was close to telling the others about. Soon seeing the spirit of Katrina, she stops her from going anywhere to getting some answers from the ghost who might know the most.

Katrina: (Oh! It's you again.)

Mia: (In a hurry I see? He went missing, didn't he? And you're trying to find him?)

Katrina: (Please let me go.)

Mia stops Katrina from going anywhere else.

Mia: (Start talking. This nightmare must stop. You know something they don't, we need your help. Please.)

Looks like Katrina had no other choice since Mia was making her talk… An hour went by since the deadly event happen with no sign of the Headless Horseman or his horse to be found anywhere else for the other cops looked everywhere as Sam was being recovered and Dan tells Jacob what was happening after coming back home from getting ready for tonight after spending some time with his wife Maid Sue. Shows up and heard enough proof that Tommy had to be innocent now for the curse being real by Berry Evers doing.

With Tommy hanging with Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, and Cody to keep an eye on them, Meekins reported back to headquarters back at their home with Gumshoe too; Lotta, Larry, Wendy, Will, and Harry got clean up to be ready on how and what to tell next in the court house along with Sr. Washers hearing from Gwen and finally arriving from taking a bus ride to hear on what she had to say. As Ami waits around – it was about time for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to do their job on their own 'but by working together' to know in Ami's own words what was going on. Same with the two urban legend reporters wanting to know more too for the trial will soon start in a few hours to prepare for.

Gwen: Sir! Don't worry about me, I'm fine! You did get the details of the traps being set off and what we found in each area to show in court tonight, right?

Washers nodded a 'yes' to Gwen and whispers something in her ear.

Gwen: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I got out in time and told you half of what happened before the killer came to striking back. Lucky for seven police men are still alive, it was so horrifying.

Washers breathes in deeply to feel Gwen's pain and couldn't believe to hear that it might be Berry's doing.

Gwen: I know what you're thinking about too, Sir. I wish we both know if this is all Berry's doing indeed. The question is why? Is he going so far to getting what he wants?

Washers sees the others waiting for Ami to talk for Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth stand around to hear from her at any time.

Gwen: Oh, them? We need to hear what Professor Ami has to say. The problem is, she's having trouble talking to us. Wish we could get something out of her. What do you think, Sir?

Washers wheels up to the others for Gwen to joining them to helping them out, they had to.

Gwen: Got a plan then? Let's do it.

The two went up to the other three and waiting to hear from Ami to answer them at any time before returning to get clean up before tonight's trial to continue. Hopefully Washers, Gwen, Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth will finally get their answers for the final showdown in saving Tommy and his mother's life.

Raven: Gwen, your boss is here. How are you both feeling?

Gwen looked like she was back to her old self again to smile a little.

Gwen: I'm fine, so is Sr. Washers. Let's continue on our work, shall we?

Raven was happy to see Gwen feeling better again, though hard times for her lately and her boss, they weren't going to give up neither in finding the truth yet nor the urban legend of the Headless Horseman being real for the first time in history.

Raven: You got it. Time we questioned Ami, for some we can get and the rest for later on. Let's do it as a team.

Gwen: Wait. You think we can get some answers out of her the best way you guys always do?

Both yes and no on Raven's mind, she had to try for Phoenix and Edgeworth to learn about like she was.

Raven: Trust me. It's worth trying.

For that made Gwen believe in Raven even more since they first met, it was time for Ami to talk.

Edgeworth: Let's not make this harder than it already has, Ami. For your freedom in saving Tommy's innocence, we wish for you to tell us everything.

Ami: Well… Um... What is it there to tell…?

Raven: (She still won't talk!?)

Phoenix had to bring this conformation to being serious by shouting out.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Please, Ami, we need to you to tell us anything about the curse.

This gotten Ami's attention to question them back.

Ami: Wait…! How do you know if the curse is really real?

Gwen: Oh, we know.

Gwen and Washers came up to Ami for things to start getting serious to helping out the other three.

Ami: Sr. Washers? Ms. Evers?

Gwen: We know something about the set up in this town is being made by hand. And by that, I mean you know something you're not telling us for there is more than one person behind it all. Meaning someone with my brother are causing so much trouble in making this entire curse thing of a deadly killer ghost so real and the same for Katrina Bones wondering around in our hometown! Look on what has happen! Your son is in trouble leaving your life on the line in his place, was this part of your plan!? Well, wasn't it!? Answer me!

Raven didn't get on what Gwen was talking about.

Raven: Gwen! Calm down! What do you mean?

Gwen: I know she's hiding something big for someone behind it all being all of Berry's doing! Am I right, Ami?

Edgeworth: Is what Ms. Evers is saying all true?

Ami got scared to say anything for she knows for being force to do something to getting Tommy in even more danger, for she ask all four to come closer to saying something secretly.

Phoenix: Is she finally going to tell us?

Raven: Let's hope that she is.

Ami: Alright, I'll confess what I do know so far… Berry Evers…he has been threatening me and my son for my husband's life. He's still alive today. He's a hostage to him after he escaped from prison which Beth was killed for in knowing so much.

Shocking news for everyone else to hear, the same thing with Washers.

Phoenix, Gwen, and Raven: No way!

Edgeworth: So this whole curse of Sleepy Hollow is a set up. Care to tell us more? We'll make sure he doesn't threaten you again.

Ami tries saying the rest of the story.

Ami: Yes, this is all his doing but no one will believe in me for my science skills to Tommy's powers had to find the diary to save his father. He doesn't know it yet, just don't say anything yet until we're in court, will you? It's for the best. After the fire, he went missing only to save Harry's life for once Beth was foolish enough to let her boyfriend escape, things went crazier in town with so much murdering going on. He always makes many calls to me… Saying to me 'if want to see your husband alive and well, you'll find my diary and set up a few things for me and leave the rest to me. If you don't, you and your son are good as dead like he will be'. I set up the traps and all just to scare the people, not to hurt anyone but to warn everyone of the danger like I tried saving Beth without her noticing me. See? I told you what I know, you guys have to do the rest, but please stop him…Stop Berry, save my husband, and my son even if I end up in jail.

Ami begs the others to help them out for they will know that they had their answers they were looking for. She did the set up in finding something by threatening her, her family are already in danger for Berry Evers' the killer and everyone else was doing the rest of the set up with her.

Edgeworth: This makes perfect scene.

Gwen and Washers wish they knew about this issue sooner.

Gwen: I knew he was behind it all!

Raven: Don't worry; we won't say anything to Tommy yet. Just leave the rest of the puzzle to Phoenix, Edgeworth, and I.

Phoenix: Any client of mine in danger in saving another, we won't stop until we find the evidences we need.

Edgeworth: I agree. I want to solve this case no matter what the coast of it.

Ami was surprise to hear that she and Tommy weren't alone, for tough words gave her a bit of courage to telling them a little on what she knows of. Soon Gumshoe and Meekins take her and Tommy somewhere safe.

Gumshoe: Sorry you two, we need you to come with us until tonight.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe, I have something for you, along with Officers Dan and Meekins to do for me after you're done.

Meekins takes Ami and Tommy on his own.

Meekins: I got this, Detective Gumshoe sir! Please tell me the rest when I get back! Come along, you two!

Ami and Tommy followed Meekins for Tommy smiles knowing that he heard everything going on and wasn't scared at all; he knew his father was still alive.

Tommy: Thank you, Mom.

Ami was so happy and says something back to the others while walking away.

Ami: Mr. Wright! Ms. Strides! Mr. Edgeworth! Ms. Evers! Sr. Washers! Thank you! We know what needs to be done if it wasn't for all of you telling me on what's important! I understand now! I'll save myself for my husband to be saved and my son! I'll tell you the rest; just do your part in pointing the other accomplice out of hiding! You lawyers can do this!

Raven waves back and says that they will for Tommy and Ami's safety.

Raven: Will do, you guys! Leave it to us!

Meekins takes the two families to safety somewhere nearby for Gumshoe listens closely for what Edgeworth had to say and to him and the other cops during the trial.

Gumshoe: Leave it to me, Mr. Edgeworth! We're on it-!

Gumshoe falls down and gets back up laughing to get on with his duties.

Gumshoe: I'm okay.

Phoenix: What was that all about?

Edgeworth smiles a bit for he had a plan in mind.

Edgeworth: Oh, you'll see soon enough, Wright. Let's get ready for tonight, shall we?

Phoenix: Okay then. Let's head back, Raven and Ms. Evers.

Raven: Sure. Time we get settle for the final showdown.

Gwen: Sr. Washers and I couldn't agree with you guys more. Time we solve the case and stop my Brother once and for all. Let's go, you guys.

Raven: Now we're talking!

With everyone heading back to Gwen's place and the others at the hotels to their rooms, both Sammy and Amy know what had to be done next for they had a strange feeling on the other person working for the killer a bit like Ami was force to do.

Sammy: You in, Amy?

Amy: I am, Sammy. Let's get ourselves clean up and meet back at the court house in two hours.

Sammy: Right you are!

The two did a hand shaking sign for they do with Tommy a lot 'in their group' to splitting p and the plan being all good to go.

Sammy and Amy: And… Break!

For Harry was getting some treatment from Jacob with his wife Sue's helping him out 'who looked like she was Rachael's age of a house wife in nice dressing, white hair hold up, glasses on, and who always smile for her husband to help out all over town'. As Phoenix and Raven got their clothing to themselves all settle to go with Gwen to getting the photos to bring and Washers with the map of the entire town they were in all set to go. Edgeworth with his evidences too, like the others Maya, Ema, Larry, Will, Cody, and Lotta showing theirs; as Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan went on their own investigating to do as Sam watches from afar of the court room with Sue helping him and the other cops to recover. With Harry, Sammy, Amy, Crumbs, Gary, and Jacob getting ready for the trial to begin on their end with Ami hoping that all will turn out well for her, the husband, stopping Berry with proof that he's behind everything, Tommy's safety, and the other person who was force to work for the killer like she was. What else was there? Also will Mia talk some sense out of Katrina any time soon?

Three hours have already passed for it was time for the trial to begin again for round two. Ami and Tommy sat together, Jacob was all set to being the judge again, other cops were on standby and on look out, Wendy, Larry, Will, Lotta, Cody, Ema, Harry, Washers, Gwen, Sammy, and Amy sitting down unless they were called upon and hope for the best 'as Sam listen in the other room with Sue', lots of juries being Crumbs, Gary, and a few others in town, Maya with her gem out as she was sitting with Phoenix and Raven at the defense seating and Edgeworth on the other end. The time has come to get the answers they needed 'hopefully Wendy and Lotta will help them out as well'. Time to start as Jacob hit his gavel.

*All rise!*

Jacob: Alright, my people, order! Welcome back to another round in court of the trial of the curse Sleepy Hollow murder. I also like to think my wife for bringing in the food and drinks here today in case anyone gets hungry, they're here. Love you, my sweet wife Sue!

Jacob throws kisses to his wife for her to smile and wave to him from the window, leaving the others to be a bit creeped out.

Maya: This is a trial, not a meeting hall.

Phoenix: This is unlikeable mayor we seen lately… (A bit too much!)

Jacob coughs to getting back to the case at hand.

Jacob: Thank you. Now are the lawyers ready?

Phoenix and Raven speak up first.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Raven: And his partner of the defense lawyer and one herself is also ready, Your Honor.

Then Edgeworth spoke up last.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready as well, Your Honor.

Jacob: So what I heard we had a lot of bad events which did happen during your investigation this morning, am I right…?

Everyone looked freaked out after surviving it all today.

Jacob: What? Was it something I said?

Raven: Let just say, it was a real life thrill. Never again!

Meaning it was a close call for all of them to be happy they were still alive.

Jacob: I see…Do you want to start up on what you did discover? Who wants to go first?

Edgeworth had the papers to tell Jacob everything that has happened so far to everyone else in the court room.

Edgeworth: As Tommy and his mother Ami were being in their homes and watch on from Officers Dan and Sam, we each split into a few teams to have a look around in town. Ms. Evers, if you will please?

Gwen: Right. Sr. Washers has the map on where we each went to show you all.

With Raven's help by putting the entire map on the big screen for the others to see, showed in each area where they went to for Gwen to point out for Edgeworth.

Gwen: Thanks, Sr. Washers. You see from the areas… Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, and Raven went to check around the other parts of the tourist attraction of our town; me and Maya discovered a hidden underground path for emergency storms that the killer got from the sewers to my backyard, Officer Meekins and Ms. Oldbag were at the festival, Detective Gumshoe and Ema checked out Gary's restaurant, Lotta and Larry looked around the burned cabin belonging to Crane long ago, and Will and Cody near the neighborhood. Each of us ran into traps and finding things in return, being a very close call.

Jacob: For what I heard from you, Ms. Evers, it was a close call. At least a few of the cops along with Officer Sam will live if you haven't warned them in time.

Gwen: Thank you, Mayor Jacob.

Jacob got the part about the areas where Phoenix and the others checked out, with another question to be answers of the evidences they each found.

Jacob: Yes, I see. Do you know the evidences they each found, Mr. Edgeworth? And so does everyone should know, it's fine to showing the other clues during the trial at some point, but not during the questioning please. Carry on.

Edgeworth: Yes, Mayor Sir. Each of us have gotten enough to show in this court room that we came across for the killer to use, along with looks like Ami and Tommy were around when the killer attacked at us from three hours ago. Unless it was all a set up looking like the mother looked innocent in doing all of the dirty work.

Phoenix and Raven knows that it was all a set up for Edgeworth to say, to object about.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* You know as well as anyone else, Edgeworth, they were with us during the attack!

Raven: Yeah, that's right! (Even if you want this whole thing to look real, we'll play along.)

Edgeworth does the moving finger at the two and continued.

Edgeworth: Here are the evidences we have lately…A hologram machine, photos of Berry Evers, methanol alcohol gas smell, a bloody napkin, an invisible trip wire, a marrow bone with a few small ones belonging to the old victims who were murder, a wig, a handmade bomb use about two to three times, three jars of gasoline, and the complete blueprint of the underground area. For you can see here.

Edgeworth shows it all to Jacob making him freak out and more sweating to himself than everyone else were started to worry about. Only Lotta, Wendy, and Gwen know that something was up with the mayor alright from the looks of it.

Jacob: Hmm…Well, this is something. Well done. A team to competing with each other, got to love it.

Maya didn't get what Jacob was saying.

Maya: I don't get it.

Raven: Neither do I, Maya, neither do I.

Next thing was to ask about the traps that the team each encounter with.

Jacob: Now if you don't mind me asking both of Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides the final question before we begin. What type of traps was set up to survive from?

Hard to remember the most painful ones they each had to go through was hard enough to getting out of.

Raven: Ah, do we have to?

Phoenix wasn't afraid to tell.

Phoenix: It's fine, Raven, we can tell them. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if we did.

Raven: I sure hope you're right about that.

Phoenix: I'm sure of it.

As Phoenix and his girlfriend, it proves that Raven trust in his every word to telling the people in the room and Jacob what happened.

Phoenix: It was a very bad experiment we each went through during our investigation today. The killer did do this by forcing two people to do all the dirty work and the rest he end up killing. From electric cores going haywire, trap holes, strong gas release cause the bird to go wild mix in the birdseeds they ate must had some type of chemical inside; another crave up pumpkin filled with gasoline to set anything on fire, strange tree branches attacking random things, handmade bomb to setting off for most powerful explosions, and almost being burned alive, in looking very real. Well… It wasn't.

Phoenix was smiling for Raven knew he had an ace up his sleeve to show and tell for everyone to be surprise of hearing.

Jacob: That was scary…

Edgeworth: I was there to rescue one of Wright's partners who was almost burn alive and Ema Skye lending me a hand to stopping the killer abut ended us escaping out of the old building before the bomb he made was set off.

Jacob remembers hearing about that part.

Jacob: I thought that explosion came from somewhere, glad you people made it out alive… Wait… You said the killer wasn't alone? Meaning there were two, two people working for him in planning the deadly traps all over my town!?

Phoenix: They were force to, Mayor Sir; the two people were force to doing it.

Jacob: Really!? How!? Who are they?

Raven: Well, one is-!

Phoenix stops Raven in time.

Phoenix: Raven, don't.

Raven: What? But, Phoenix, we have to tell them.

Phoenix: I know and we will, but not right now. We need to show the proof and question other people for Ami to have. Edgeworth probably wants the same thing to happen. Play along the trial until you can release your secret weapon to point out the other second person on who the other one was from working with Berry Evers. Trust me, we came this far not to lose here, neither of us are.

Jacob interrupts the two.

Jacob: I'm sorry, you say something?

Raven had to change the subject for the time being.

Raven: Well, Mayor Sir, we think we know the first one, but we need more proof to find during the testimonies. Then uncovering the second one, give us some more time please.

Jacob allows it for Edgeworth knew they would choose the right answer.

Jacob: Very well, please do when you two find out. So…Shall we begin calling our first two witnesses to testify? Anyone?

As Jacob waited, who was there to call up on next, which one will go first? Only Sammy, Amy, Harry, Gwen, Washers 'only for Gwen to speak on his behave along with her in it', Larry, and Will left to testify in saving Ami and Tommy's lives. The two lovers didn't think things through before coming to court from earlier after escaping from the Headless Horseman's attacks.

Raven: Ah, Phoenix, got a few people to testify for us?

Phoenix: Me? I thought you did.

Raven: After getting away from the ghostly killer, there was so much to prepare for! Great! We're good as dead!

Jacob couldn't wait much longer.

Jacob: Come on now, I need an answer. I can end this if you two don't have anything.

Edgeworth: Maybe they're finally facing their defeats, just too afraid to say it. Well, do you? Raven? Wright?

Phoenix: (Oh, no. Edgeworth's on to us again. Trying to tell us to pick randomly right now. But who…?)

Raven tries looking around too.

Raven: Anyone wish to testify on for us? Anyone!?

Larry: *HOLD IT-!*

Will and Larry got up, by raising their hands in the air, and spoke up. Well, Will got up so fast and being tall and strong to hit Larry in the face to drop down in pain on the ground as he picks him up with one arm.

Will: Oops… Ah! Mr. Butz and I wish to testify next! Are you okay?

Will helps Larry up for he'll live again after that massive hit.

Larry: Just fine…! Carry me?

Looks like Phoenix and Raven got off lucky again.

Raven: Will and Larry!?

Phoenix: I know Will is no problem, but Larry… (Wait! This could help!) We'll allow for them to testify, Mayor Sir!

Raven: Really?

Phoenix: Remember, Will saved Cody and Tommy's two friends from the strong water clash and Larry escaped from saving Gumshoe's life from being hidden. Maybe they can give us some leads yet. In pin pointing to Berry Evers being the killer.

Raven now gets the idea.

Raven: Great idea, Phoenix! I too wish to hear the two boys out!

Jacob: Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth went along with it; all was good for his favorite TV star actor and friend to being questioned first on the second day of the trial.

Edgeworth: I'll allow it. Larry, try not to screw this one up for us why don't you.

Larry screams out loud in the room.

Larry: Hey! I heard that!

Jacob: Okay then…Let's hear what actor of the main character Steel Samurai and friend to the lawyers have to say on the stand.

And so it begins…As Larry and Will were ready to talk about what happen to him between staying alive from danger and getting capture, and then escaping alive afterwards, with Lotta had something on her mind to show from her camera at anytime now.

Lotta: Any minute now, any minute…

Jacob clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

Jacob: Ahem! Shall we begin?

Edgeworth: Of course. Please you two state your names and occupations to the court room.

Larry: Aw, come on Edgy, you know me already.

Edgeworth didn't get why he was ever friends with Larry at times and not wanting to question him twice.

Edgeworth: Please don't make me repeat myself…

Larry got freaked out knowing that Edgeworth wasn't too happy for him to answer his question first.

Larry: Okay, okay, I'll do it for you, buddy. Chill out. Hello, everyone of Sleepy Hollow hometown. The names' Larry Butz, I can do any job that comes by to helping out. I love any beautiful women like the famous Gwen Evers, Maya Fey, her sister Mia, and my sweet Raven…

Raven throws something at Larry's head to make his pain much worse.

Larry: Ow! Raven-poo!

Raven: QUIET HITTING ONE ME!

Phoenix got scared in seeing Raven angry again and agreeing with her.

Phoenix: (She's taken! For the million time already, Larry!)

Larry: Okay, okay, continuing! Anyways, besides those things, I'm always there for my two best friends to aid Edgy and good Old Nick. Couldn't ask for better people to hang out with. Oh! And I also escape from danger when the killer kidnapped me, almost died! But I got out alive with Detective Gumshoe too.

Larry looked nervous when he said that part.

Raven: Right… Your turn, Will.

It was now Will's turn to tell about on who he was to the people in the court room.

Will: Yes, I am a TV star show and some movie films of the Steel Samurai super hero as me to playing the main role, Will Power. I'm a friend to Raven who lost her uncle who I worked for, for me taking over in stories and such with some help. With Ms. Oldbag keeping things under control time to time and Cody as my fan/bodyguard, and I'll do anything to make the children all over the world happy to enjoying their favorite super hero.

All the kids cheered for Will including Sammy, Amy, and Tommy too, also for Cody and Wendy to love the work they always do best.

Oldbag: Yeah! You said it!

Cody: What we do best!

Will waves to all of the people who enjoy his work a lot.

Will: As well as I saved Tommy's two closest friends with Cody too from the trap that almost got us really wet. I also found the bomb that was made by hand and being very powerful.

Jacob remembers hearing the pipe sewer waters did outburst in the area today without any loose ends, just got the entire place all wet.

Jacob: Yes, shouldn't see this one coming here…We got some good background stories from these two fine gentlemen. Does look important to you two?

Was this important for Phoenix and Raven to hear about in the case? By the sound of it was.

Phoenix: (This sounds very important alright. Larry escaped with Detective Gumshoe after being kidnapped, and Mr. Powers did save those kids after questioning them…So it has to be.) Yes, Mayor Sir, this is a serious matter to know about.

Raven smiles for Phoenix have done it again, also getting her Black Wing laptop and goggles all good to go and to use.

Raven: Okay then. I think it's time that we begin the testimonies for questioning the two please.

Edgeworth was waiting for that part to come.

Jacob: Very well. Mr. Butz and Mr. Powers, you two do your testimonies between escaping and what you witness from the danger any time now…

Will understood and so did Larry who crawled back on his feet.

Larry: Right! Right! Bring it on!

Edgeworth: Ha, about time.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out cabin. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

(2)

I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

(3)

Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, that Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water, almost looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighborhood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

(5)

It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming with us to see their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting out with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

(6)

Then discovering a handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to show it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of the danger if you know what I mean…

So much to hear on what the two men were saying what was very important information have gotten everyone's attention.

Jacob: Oh my, that was a scary thing. Ms. Hart and Mr. Hackins, on what Mr. Powers and Mr. Butz that you were each with are all true?

Cody and Lotta got up to speak in answering Jacob's question.

Cody: It's true, Will and I talk to Sammy and Amy and then we were attack from a huge water blast.

Will laughs a little.

Will: Not that it was funny, just afterwards in thinking about it. Wasn't your ordinary water ride.

Cody: Exactly my point!

Lotta was next to speaking.

Lotta: Butz and I were looking around or I was…And out of nowhere the tree branches were so long and alive came and attacked us. What in Sam hill I tells ya!? I fought back while getting photos on what looks like Ms. Evers' brother in a memory card from another camera. Hard to tell though…

Larry was confused.

Larry: That's all you found?

Lotta got mad when Larry questioned her.

Lotta: How dare you! I found what I could, got it!? I was lucky to fight off the branches to saving that poor Bum's life in meeting back up with the kid who was rescuing her friend with Mr. Edgeworth joining us in saving the men.

Larry: Well sorry for me in asking you that.

Jacob: Oh, yes… You did find the photos showing shots taken from Beth of Berry Evers being around…Hard to tell, but I think the others might believe that it had to be him. Your thoughts, Ms. Evers and Sr. Washers?

Gwen and Washers had a good look at it, for her boss whispers something to Gwen to repeat back to the others on what to tell them next.

Gwen: Oh, yeah. It has to him. My boss agrees that it has to be Berry alright, wondering around in hiding. I can remember his hair and height anywhere to anyone else. Trust me.

Washers nodded meaning that he and Gwen were telling the truth and then making everyone freak out about it, Jacob calms them down.

Jacob: Order! Order! Argument is one thing have, but no fighting! I see…Berry Evers, how did you ever slip through our eyes…? This is big.

Raven knew something was up about Jacob acting a bit odd about him knowing Berry was on the run in the area this entire time.

Raven: (Sounds like you already knew about this a lot earlier if you ask me.)

Gwen: Well, that's what we know about from here and what happen to him a few years ago.

Phoenix: Which could only mean that Berry Evers might be the Headless Horseman we been looking for.

Edgeworth stops Phoenix from there.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* If you know the killer is really Ms. Evers' behind it all, is there some proof in knowing he did it and not a mere child?

Just saying that to push Phoenix and Raven to finding the right answer.

Phoenix: We know, we're trying to get to that part!

Edgeworth: Doesn't look like it.

Raven objects to it as well.

Raven: *OBJECTION!* I think we have plenty of evidences to know that Berry Evers is doing all of this with two people he force upon in setting up the traps, we do have proof! We need to hear from Will and Larry in our cross-examination please!

Phoenix: I agree with her, Mayor Sir! (In case she starts to get angry with us again.)

Jacob: Oh, right! It is time for a cross-examination time so be ready, you three.

Jacob allowed Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth to begin their cross-examination on both Will and Larry to press each of their testimonies and then to present at the right time. What will happen next once the two lovers find their answers?

Larry: Oh! It's time already? Then bring it on!

Will: I'll do what I can for you, Raven.

Raven holds Phoenix's hands for this one.

Raven: Ready, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I am. (We'll get something out of them; by the looks of things, Lotta Hart has something else to show us. We just need the right timing for it and what Edgeworth will say to us next.) By doing this will get Lotta to present something else that she took when she and Edgeworth rescue Maya, she took more pictures.

Raven: Yeah, I can tell. So we'll get something to prove between Larry and Will's testimonies, we can get her to show us the other photos. This might give us the edge in getting the other helper with Ami to proving that Berry was behind it all.

Phoenix: That's right. So let's do it. (Anything that won't let Larry screw things up again.)

This wasn't going to be so easy to do next as Lotta was still waiting…

Lotta: Come on…! I want to show it…!

The rest was going to be a challenge for the two in getting out of and Edgeworth to finally solving the case.

Raven: Let us begin!


	18. Chapter 17– She-Male to Black Mailed

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 17– She-Male to Black Mailed

Last time in the other chapter, Larry Butz and Will Powers testified together for Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Jacob, Maya, and everyone else to listen well, besides showing photos of Berry Evers thanks to Lotta 'with some more on her mind into showing next', to proofing Ami and in saving Tommy's innocence.

A reminder in case anyone forgets what it was…

WITNESS TESTIMONY

From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out cabin. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

(2)

I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

(3)

Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, that Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water, almost looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighborhood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

(5)

It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming with us to see their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting out with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

(6)

Then discovering a handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to show it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of the danger if you know what I mean…

And now the cross-examination with them begins. For Ami is force to work for the killer who might be Berry Evers as the Headless Horseman in having her husband held hostage for Tommy to learn about and someone else with her, but who? For Sam to watch as Jacob wife Sue was aiding him and the other cops, Meekins, Gumshoe, and Dan did their own search in finding Berry anywhere in the neighborhood in hiding by Edgeworth's orders. In time I hope...

CROSS EXAMINATION

-From Staying Alive and being Capture –

(1)

Larry: I was doing some investigating with Lotta Hart near the burn out cabin. For it did have moving tree branches attacking us and kidnapping me. Why me of all people!?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You sure they were live tree branches that grabbed and snatch you away, Larry? Be serious with me.

Larry was freaking out just by thinking about it.

Larry: Of course I'm serious, Nick! They came out of nowhere in silence and dragged me away! Then the killer was there, the Headless Horseman tie me up to suddenly come undone from the ropes for a killer didn't do so well tying me up. I find that to be weird.

Edgeworth objects.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTIONS!* How can you say a tree came to life and dragged you away!? How's that even possible!?

Raven and Phoenix had to agree with Edgeworth on this one.

Phoenix: I agree with him.

Raven: Me too. An evil tree coming to life? Sure it wasn't a snake that dragged you?

Gwen knows there were no evil trees or snakes in New York.

Gwen: Doubt we got any snakes in our area unless they are pets.

Larry: But I was!

Harry: He was! What he said! Burp!

Harry said that too in his seat as he let out a big burp after drinking again.

Lotta: That bum's right! I too saw them! They were no snakes that I seen!

Phoenix: (There has to be another way that looked like it, but wasn't a tree coming to life… But what?)

Jacob: Hmm… Evil trees something than having big snakes. What else happening?

Larry continues his testimony on what happen to him next.

(2)

Larry: I was being dragged along to being tied up to a tree, only to easily escape by luck and then finding that Detective guy in the same boat as I was! We ran for it!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So those tree thing dragged you far into the woods, the killer ties you up to a normal tree, until you found Detective Gumshoe in the same boat as you were in, got out, and got messy?

Larry: Yes! Edgy, Lotta, Maya, and Ema kid found us.

Raven: But how in the world you got undone from the ropes?

Larry thinks really hard for he had trouble remembering already.

Larry: Hmm… I don't know, it happened so fast. I saw the killer in a hooded outfit who tied me to a tree really tight. And… I think I saw someone else, the partner with the killer…? Look, that's all I can remember.

Raven and Phoenix think really hard on this one, for this was big that Larry just said.

Raven: Have anything?

Phoenix: The whole being tied up from the killer and hiding his face to being saved from someone else sure sounds serious. Maybe it was the person who was force to work with Berry.

Raven: Couldn't been Ami since she was being watched from the cops with Tommy back at their house.

Phoenix: Then we have to figure this one out anytime soon.

Edgeworth was getting some good details on his end as well.

Edgeworth: Not bad, Larry, continue for us.

Larry: I was going to anyways before Will does.

Who was the other person saving Larry and then went to save Gumshoe afterwards? This was hard to know who it was like Ami did in the same situation.

(3)

Larry: Without turning back until we bump into Lotta, with a bum, Maya, that Ema kid, and Edgy saving us. We got dirty and all to being washed off with water, almost looking like zombies to them from being so tired. Funny, isn't it?

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* You mean when Edgeworth, Lotta, Harry, Maya, and Ema found you and Detective Gumshoe mistaking you two as zombies but you were alive and covered in mud. Am I right?

Larry: That's right. It wasn't our fault if we ran for our lives without looking back to trip, fall, and getting both hungry and tired that I might add. No way do I want to go back to the killer again.

Phoenix and Raven could already tell that Larry was freaking out after getting out with Gumshoe alive and well.

Phoenix: (We get it, Larry; don't have to be a big baby about it.)

Raven: You and Mr. Detective are still alive to say the least, right?

Larry: Well, I guess…

Edgeworth slams his hand on the table.

Edgeworth: Guess? What do you mean you guess!?

Larry: Look as I said before…I was caught from the tree branches, dragged me to the killer, tied me up like the detective, someone came, got loose, made a run for it together, got messy, found the others, and that's about it. What more do you people want from me!?

Looks like everyone in the room believed in Larry's story to sounding quiet all of a sudden and Lotta still waiting for the right moment, also Wendy was too on her end.

Phoenix: Guess he was telling the truth in leaving the rest to us.

Raven: Okay then…Let's move on to Will's testimony next. Thanks, Larry.

Larry smiles at Raven to wink at her.

Larry: No problem, Raven-poo.

Raven ignores his flirting.

Raven: Whatever… (Pervert!)

Jacob: Yes, Mr. Powers, what happen during your investigation in the neighborhood block?

Will: Oh, yes. Well, you see…

Will was ready to speak up next.

(4)

Will: Cody and I had to search around the neighborhood to finding something, but not after talking to both Sammy and Amy. Tommy's two closest friends told us that Tommy was born with powers.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Born with powers? Because he's related to his mother's side of the family with Beth having it just like him?

Sammy and Amy shouted out in being true.

Sammy and Amy: It's true! It's really true!

Tommy had to agree with his friends too.

Tommy: Right on the dot!

Cody said it as well just not by yelling.

Cody: From being born with them and what really happen last night. All of it.

Jacob: Is that so…?

Edgeworth laughs a little, a plot to turn around was all part of saving Tommy and Ami, and they had to go along with it.

Raven: What's so funny now, Edgeworth? (Might as well say it.)

Edgeworth: Born with special psychic powers? Two people? It's a bit doubtful to be true. Maybe something for Ami to keep her son safe for her own freedom and Beth being the spy in photo shooting. It's that simple.

Phoenix objects to this.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* But Mr. Power and Cody wouldn't be the type of people who would never lie on what they did!

Edgeworth: Then it has to be the children who were lying, that's usually the case.

Raven: No way!

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy got angry with Edgeworth being on his side 'secretly' or not.

Tommy: No way! I never lie or do something bad! Never from my Mom!

Sammy: That's right!

Amy: It's against our code as a team!

Cody yells too.

Cody: And I never lie either!

Not to the others that one time in the third case from the first game.

Raven: (Cody, one time you sort of did, sort of…) Can we keep on going?

Will: Of course. But for the record, the children being my fans here, they didn't lie to us at all.

Will finishes his testimony at hand.

(5)

Will: It was a sad tale we heard. In return of them coming with us to see their friend and his mother to tag along, that's when we were attack of the sewer pipes was bursting out with powerful water. I shielded all three kids in time.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* When you discover the bomb was set up from the killer, right? Set off the water works within the sewers must have been powerful.

Will: Well, it did explode, just not the type of bombs to be strong enough to destroy everything with one blow.

Jacob looks at the handmade bomb carefully.

Jacob: I have seen cases like this before from a bank robbery. It is strong to destroy things, not to kill lives from a distance. Not like dynamite. It can be very painful if you're close to it.

Phoenix: (He's got that right.) Raven, what can you get on the item?

Raven scans the handmade bomb carefully from her laptop to look all over it.

Raven: Time to go in deep. Haven't done a bomb updating here in a long time, so I'll put it to the test here. Code Name – 'Black Wings', time to fly. For the time being let's hear Will's last testimony that might be the final key in getting.

Raven started hacking into it for a better view for Maya and Phoenix had to wait on her.

Maya: Great. As Raven works, we still need to stall for some time.

Phoenix: We have to keep this up, Maya, it's the only way. Then what happen, Mr. Powers?

Hopefully this will get Raven some answers and enough time to hack through the bomb details that the killer made and everything about it.

(6)

Will: Then discovering a handmade bomb that set it off, I had to bring it back to show it to Raven and the others. This hasn't been so easy staying away of the danger if you know what I mean…

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Where did you discover the bomb after the water explosion? (Please… Please give us a hand here, Mr. Power…!)

Will: I found it aside of the drainer of the sewers. Must have gone flying after it blew up.

Cody said how it was done while moving his body all over the place and being silly-like in describing to something.

Cody: It was just like – boom! Big water coming at us could've hurt everyone but didn't, only to leave us wet and a bit muddy for Will here to shield me, Sammy, and Amy to safety. Then we found the bomb as he said.

People got a little weird when the powerful water pressure hurt Will's back a little.

Ema: Ouch!

Maya: Talk about a painful feeling to think about.

Gwen: You said it.

Will smiled looking like himself and not in pain at all in the first place.

Will: I'm fine. Felt like a water gun going off on me really.

Jacob: Hmm… Makes sense, glad none of you gotten hurt. Now does anyone know any connections of the bomb on what it was, type it is, and what it does?

Meaning Phoenix had to get the answers out to the court room right away.

Phoenix: Great! Bad timing… I think we have, Mayor Sir. Leave it to Raven here to finding the answers. Anytime now…

Jacob: Is that true?

Edgeworth: This I have to see.

Raven gotten through the systems in finally getting the data on all about the handmade bomb and such.

Raven: I got in. Time to get some data here…Give me a sec.

Raven sees every background on how the bomb was done. It was made with strong clay to drying off once molded to having wires to keep them all intact, attach to a metal box with a red blinker on it for it was affected by light after playing a test thing on video and where the killer got it from. From a big flash can make it go off from close or afar had to be a type of camera belonging to Berry in doing this, cause of it could let it destroy anything close by or anyone near it to be a bit powerful. It happened to Will and Cody from the water works and Raven, Phoenix, and Edgeworth when they got through the loose electrical power cores being cut off with energy still coursing all over the place. It had to make sense for Raven updates it with the other evidences of the handmade bomb, and then shows it to the court room.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I got something, Phoenix. It looks big! Check it out!

Phoenix and Maya looked from Raven's laptop about the bomb information on what it says about it, being a very big surprise.

Maya: The killer got this on the internet!? That should be a crime!

Phoenix: Now a day's, they try banning things like these for good.

Raven: Or trying to. Phoenix, show the people this evidences to present. I have a feeling that any time, Lotta will finally say something to showing us. Do it!

Phoenix: Raven, you're amazing. Okay, here goes.

Phoenix presents the handmade bomb with details already been updated to show to everyone in the courtroom and to both Larry and Will.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Mr. Powers and Larry, please have a look at this.

Jacob: The handmade bomb? I hope you have something good about it.

Larry got a little upset.

Larry: No fair! How come Will gets the good evidences to be present on his testimony and I don't!?

Edgeworth: Larry, keep quiet.

Larry: Alright…

Larry behaves for Edgeworth says so.

Phoenix: Anyways, tell me something. How's the bomb here that was set off if no one didn't lid it up or put on the timer?

Will and Larry had a better good at it carefully.

Will: You're right. I don't see the top having a lid to putting it on fire.

Larry: Neither a timer set on it… So what about it?

Raven tells the rest within her words.

Raven: I believe I have the answer for that. This was more like a trigger light bomb, like a flash bomb that was indeed handmade. Get it? If the killer has to be none other than Berry Evers since he works on camera in photographer just like his sister Gwen. From this and a few others things in place and setting it off, could only mean one thing… the unseen wire set it off from afar being so long to do the trick. Like he knew where we would be looking for before following us.

Phoenix smiles knowing that his girlfriend got it right yet again.

Phoenix: That's just the truth about it.

This shocks everyone all over the room.

Will: Well… This changes everything.

Larry: No way!

Maya was happy to hearing all of this.

Maya: This is getting good for us, Nick.

Jacob: Come again now!? What does this all mean, Mr. Wright?

Not only Larry was surprise and Will along with Jacob, so was Gwen throughout the whole thing.

Gwen: I don't get it either. A flash bomb-like light sets can this thing off? You better explain to us how this whole thing works, Mr. Wright and Raven.

Phoenix: We'll be glad to. The wire that was use to cut the power core at Gary's restaurant was the same for the bombs going off, two of them I might add with one flash of light can reach it from distances to blowing up anything being attached to it. (Ami, forgive me if we tell everyone that you did it with good reasons why.)

Raven: It's a like a landmine going off, all set in a perfect moment in doing it.

Gwen knows where the two were getting at.

Gwen: Oh, I get it! It was set off a planned. A trip wire during the areas the two groups were in. Pulling the wire, triggering a long camera to take a photo shot with a timer on it, the light goes flashing really big, and from that made two handmade bombs to go off. Really flashy ones use for models. I use that when capturing the proof on urban legend creatures myself!

Washer agrees with Gwen.

Jacob: Is that so…? But in which area of the woods was it connected to the tourist path and neighborhood block to setting them to blowing up?

Phoenix: Well, this is where Lotta comes in. She took some photos during the time Edgeworth and Ema were saving Maya.

Lotta knew Raven and Phoenix would call her name to getting her photo shots out from her digital camera at the right time, Edgeworth saw this one coming.

Lotta: About time, Raven. Just be careful with this camera, won't ya? Last thing I want is another one broken on me.

Not this time it won't happen ever again.

Phoenix: (Believe me, not going to happen…) Allow me to show you the last shots Lotta has taken while waiting for the other three outside of the windmill building, something big. *TAKE THAT!*

Phoenix pointed out in the middle far from the river side where the flashes was at, hard to tell from afar looking like the sun was shining, but thanks to Lotta's work, she made it much clearer to see.

Lotta: While I was waiting for Mr. Edgeworth saving Ms. Skye and Maya on the boat to get them out of the burning place near the lake, I discover a huge light flashes going off. Thought it was another ghost powers or something. So knowing me and my work, I couldn't refuse not taking those shots. After fixing for my camera to see a better view, I was wrong again to be really a different camera shots going off from distances.

Raven: Lotta, you got an important clue. Finding ghosts, we have seen enough to believe in. You did great.

Lotta was happy for Raven saying that to her dear friend.

Lotta: Ah, thanks Raven, it was nothing. Guess I found live ghosts and other proof. Ha! I still got it!

Harry puts his hands up 'also looking clean' he was still drinking.

Harry: That's what happened alright!

Raven: (We're doing great here!) Now you see, Mayor Sir?

Jacob knew that Raven and Phoenix would show the other evidences in time for it was amazing with the others to seeing the photos, as well as adding Lotta's camera shots to be added with the other evidences for later on.

Jacob: I see…This is very big here. Well done, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides.

The two hugged each other for doing another fine job, only for Edgeworth to ask one question to the both of them.

Edgeworth: Not bad, not bad at all, you two. Just answer me with one simple question if you don't mind asking…Where in the area of the woods did Ms. Hart take those photos while I was away for a few minutes?

Phoenix and Raven forgot to mention about that 'again part of Edgeworth's plan to help them out', this one might be a little bit trickier.

Phoenix: Ah! I forgot!

Raven: Well, he has us there. Let's see what my laptop has the map of the woods where Edgeworth, Harry, Lotta, Ema, and Maya were at the time while escaping from the killer… (We need to find the answer and fast!)

Raven looked at her laptop with the map of the entire forest. Seeing that Edgeworth, Ema, and Maya were inside the old mill building where the killer was as at, while Lotta and Harry waited on the boat floating on the lake, the Headless Horseman set up the trap 'after hiding Gumshoe and Larry and carrying Maya' in the middle of the woods. For the other person other than Ami's information, Berry was another spying on them to setting off the traps with the long unseen wires. All planned out from a few different directions, it had to be in the middle for Lotta to take a lot of camera shots with another powerful camera flashes in time. There was no doubt that it had to be in the middle of the path of the woods on the upper right of the forest, finding the only answer there. Raven shows it for Phoenix and Maya to have a look too.

Raven: *BINGO!* Here's what I can add up; the trap had to be set on the upper right path of the forest and further away of the lake. Have a look and see.

Raven shows it on the big screen for Edgeworth, Lotta, Maya, and Ema to remember the area they were in.

Ema: That's right, we were there!

Maya: I thought the killer was doing something while I was being dragged away. I remember the same spot alright.

Phoenix and Raven were surprised for Maya looked where she was going to.

Phoenix: Wait? You do!?

Maya: Nick! I'm not stupid if I was blind folded to see where I'm going.

Lotta: Yep, that's the place, right partner?

Harry was half asleep making Lotta feel a bit silly to asking him the question.

Harry: Huh…?

Lotta: Ah, forget it. Again, I did what I had to do. We did find it after all.

Jacob looks at the map carefully.

Jacob: Is this true, Ms. Edgeworth? This is where you met with the others and saved the Fey Maiden?

Edgeworth remembers it already and escaping from the place that was about to blow up to getting out of there in time.

Edgeworth: That was the area we came across. Anything else you two like to add about the middle part of the woods?

Raven: It was a timer to setting off the camera for the flash bombs.

Jacob: Really!?

Lotta, Gwen, Washers, and Cody knew what Raven was talking about.

Gwen: I have that type of camera! It has a timer it; you set it up as a group photo or wait until something comes around in the shot angle.

Lotta and Cody have the same camera type back home.

Lotta and Cody: We have those two!

Leaving Larry and Will a bit confused about the whole thing.

Larry: Camera with a timer…?

Will: I think I have those back at the studios for magazine movie covers we always do. Hard to pose when doing it.

Raven knows what Phoenix and her can say next about how it was all set up.

Raven: Phoenix, here's our chance. I think I know how it was done.

Phoenix: Right. If I may, Mayor Sir, I believe that Raven and I have an idea how it was all set up to begin with.

Jacob: How so?

Raven knows that they have to say the killer force two other people and one they know of who was behind all of the trap set ups. Tommy senses on what was about to happen next for his own mother to come clean in a few minutes.

Phoenix: (Ami, we have to do this. I just hope you'll forgive us afterwards.) It was well planned and made. Once the traps were set by the one we knows the other we're trying to figure out set it all off, one by hand and the other by timer. Using the camera like the portrait photo where both Officer Meekins and Ms Oldbag set off was one of them for him to spy on and the rest was done. Dug the entire well, releasing the gas, along with using the camera flashes to set off a machine to make the wires cut and activating the trap within seconds. All set from using a bar trap. From the middle the power core going crazy and the handmade bomb with the wire if anyone removed the trigger.

Raven: With the wires were long and powerful, and then click. It plays the part leaving no witnesses left out. The killer force two people to make it happen on those two events.

This shocks everyone in court with Lotta getting it right again with Cody and Gwen, as Larry and Will were surprise to hearing all of this.

Jacob: And that first one that you know of would be…?

Phoenix and Raven tell on who it was with Tommy and Ami bracing themselves for half the worse to come in order to find the truth.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* The person who created the traps herself because Berry Evers being the killer and the ghost had her husband who's still alive and well in his care to making her do all of this, and Tommy to using his powers to find him. It's Ami herself.

Lots of gasping going around and knowing it had to be told sooner or later.

Jacob: Are you sure!? Ami, this isn't true!? I mean… Is it?

Tommy wasn't afraid to tell anyone about it either.

Tommy: It's true, Mayor Jacob. What I thought my Dad disappeared, he's still alive. I sense him somewhere! My Mom just told me about in her getting threat calls from the killer having him in order to do his work and finding the diary with her skills and making traps or he'll die.

Jacob: No wonder the other cops with Officers Meekins and Dan is with Detective Gumshoe right now…But why, Ami? Why didn't you report this to the police on your husband's kidnapping? After four years he's out there somewhere…

People questioned Ami being the killer instead for Jacob to keep them all calm down again.

Jacob: Order! Let's hear her out first.

Tommy helped Ami out with Sammy and Amy too.

Tommy: Tell them, Mom, its okay now.

Harry woke up to hearing this too and being big for some reason all of a sudden.

Ami: It's true. What I though oft my husband – Henry Lewis' life was ruined the time Berry Evers lost it and ruined Harry's home as a homeless man, I thought he was dead for saving the poor man. Well, Harry was fine; he wasn't for the time when Berry escaped prison from my sister's doing…He call me a few years later saying he had my husband for real. I couldn't believe it. I was afraid to tell my son until today, but I begged so hard to get him back; that he would if I did as he told me to do with the other person in the same situation I was in. My only crime was locating the diary non-stop with my science skills and setting up handmade traps to scaring the people to keep away from the truth, not to kill them. I swear! That's all I did! Because he came around as the Headless Horseman, I'm afraid he'll kill Tommy and everyone else in my own hometown! Please forgive me!

Ami was crying really hard after getting all of the pain out of her system.

Maya: Poor Ami…

Jacob: Okay, we believe you. Just answer us one question.

Ami was trying to calm herself down to talk slowly.

Ami: Yes…?

Jacob: Besides hearing Berry Evers' voice and dress up as the ghost, who was the other person working with you under the same boat you were?

Ami try to think really hard on this one.

Raven: Well, do you?

Ami: I don't. I knew that he set off the traps. He must've done the same thing I did but only to hurt many lives in the process. That's all I know.

Jacob: I see…That is big. *Cough! Cough!*We'll add the camera timer and update the map of the forest please. *Cough!*

Both Tommy and Maya could tell that Ami was telling the truth there. Along with one evidence to have and updating the map as well.

Maya: Ami's not lying to us, Nick.

Phoenix: That's good to hear.

Weird how Jacob was a bit sweating all over and coughing sometimes, soon Edgeworth spoke up with something else on his mind and moving his finger back and forth to Phoenix and Raven.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!* Threaten to work with the killer in saving your husband's life even if it puts the entire town to jeopardy? Is that so?

Ami: Why, yes. Yes it's true.

Tommy: Hundred percent on all of it!

Raven and Phoenix know that they each had to play along with Edgeworth's other plan to uncover the truth.

Raven: So far so good, Phoenix…

Phoenix: Lucky us alright. (Time to push things up a bit further.) What is it this time, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I thought Ami's so called science skills would be her doing. What if she has one of those two split personalities in being two different people into one without knowing about it?

Gwen: Like being someone else that you're not?

Raven: Like hell that Ami is one of those people!

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy also defended Ami.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: That's right! She doesn't have that problem!

Ami: I don't! I don't even drink too much nor do drugs!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* Are you sure it was Berry Evers doing, and I do mean all of it? How do you know it was really him if you never talk to each other face to face?

Ami: I only hear him on the phone and he never wanted to show himself to me or my husband! I only see him in his costume when he's killing an innocent life, that's true though…he told me not to talk to him when he's the Headless Horseman.

Edgeworth shows a paper involving Ami's many calls she has gotten from the killer in the past.

Edgeworth: So it seems. You did use you phone lots of times. You sure it doesn't have the number but saying the word 'unknown' only?

Ami looks at her cell phone to be sure.

Ami: It's true, no name nor number but that being the killer.

Edgeworth: Then it might be you're doing in having two different cell phones than just one…

Phoenix objects to the subject.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Ami doesn't do that to herself or being the killer. This is just nonsense!

Edgeworth: It wouldn't be so, Wright, that is…

Raven: That is what?

Edgeworth: Well, if you want to be sure that mommy dearest is innocent, I would like for you two to call up two new witnesses to the stand and testify. Better be a very good one at that.

Phoenix: But who can we call up next?

Maya cheers Phoenix and Raven on.

Maya: Think you two! Think of something fast!

Sammy and Amy spoke up in the court room with their hands up.

Sammy and Amy: We do! We do!

Tommy and Ami were amazed for two young kids will be talking next.

Will: It's them!

Larry: Kids?

Tommy: Sammy? Amy?

Ami: You guys?

Jacob couldn't believe in it either, but Cody was happy to hear.

Cody: Go get them, you two!

Jacob: You two will testify?

Amy: Please let us, Mayor Jacob! We'll be very good!

Sammy: We're doing it all for our best friend Tommy and proving his innocence's. Not for candy this time.

Raven: Then we'll allow it!

Phoenix: Me too! (Maybe with Tommy's friends can be a big help for Raven and I to getting the second person out; who was force to work for Berry then proving that he's the Headless Horseman. They're now our last hope left.)

Jacob thinks carefully.

Jacob: Well… I don't know what to say, but I guess I'll allow it. You okay with this too, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth saw this part coming already.

Edgeworth: The prosecutor has no objects either, Mayor Sir. I'll allow it.

Jacob: Okay then. Mr. Powers and Mr. Butz, you two may take you seats. Sammy and Amy, come on up.

The two kids cheered with joy and come running up for Larry to move away in time and sitting back down.

Larry: I really hope those two will be useful for the family.

Will: I do believe there's hope for us after all with their help.

Larry didn't get it at all for Will to be laughing about.

Will: Ah, you'll soon fine out in a bit. Watch.

Larry: Whatever you say, Will.

Tommy and Ami hope for the best 'the same with Sammy and Amy's parents who were watching from afar' for the two sat down to testify.

Edgeworth: Let's get this over with. You two kids please on your best behavior in here.

Sammy: Fine. Just no back mouthing our friend, or else-!

Amy stops Sammy in time for almost saying something bad to Edgeworth.

Amy: Of course we will, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Good. Begin saying your names and occupations please.

Amy goes first for she blinks at Sammy to go along with the whole thing and to behave himself.

Amy: We'll be happy to. I'm Amy, the smartest member and only quick thinking girl of the Three Capers Gang in Tommy's group. We grew up with him and knowing his mother so well.

Next it was Sammy's turn who didn't know it was his until now.

Sammy: Oh! My turn? And I'm Sammy, the strongest and hard as a rock like myself of the Three Capers member backing my buddy up from any danger. Amy and I wish to testify to prove Ami's a nice woman. No pill taker, drinker, and nothing else.

Amy: We know she's not that kind of woman!

Phoenix: If that's the case, could you tell us a few things you do know about Ami?

Amy and Sammy just stood silent not knowing what that meant to them.

Phoenix: Ah, hello? Start testifying please?

Raven tries to make things easier for the two kids to answer easily.

Raven: Would you two start telling each side of your stories about Ami and Tommy's life please?

For that with Raven's help, got Sammy and Amy to understanding her questioning better.

Sammy: Oh! Okay, we can tell you all we do know so much about them.

Raven: All ours, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Thanks, Raven. (Leave it to someone to get a couple of children to understand us.) Just tell us the life of your friend and his mother.

Amy: As much as we can tell in order to saving them. Just leave it to us.

Tommy was happy to hear this was really happening.

Tommy: You guys can do it! Go get them!

The two kids smile and know they'll do the best they can in telling Phoenix and Raven on what they needed to know about Ami and Tommy being innocent alright in their point of view.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-Knowing the Real Them-

(1)

Sammy: We grew up with Tommy over the years to start a group and being the talk of the town. We love to have fun and to help out, until…The Headless Horseman came and ruined Tommy's life. It's all his fault!

(2)

Just wait until we stop the killer…! We knew Tommy was born with powers on his mother side and his aunt Beth, all for finding his dad who's really kidnapped. From science and super powers.

(3)

Amy: Never in our lives we have seen Ami being bad in doing anything to hurt Tommy. We knew a curse will come, just never get to being worse. We followed Tommy out of the woods to seeing a big flash of light to come all the way back to the party. And then got blamed for nothing.

(4)

We wanted to help out. After being questioned, watching out for shooting water bombs, and avoiding the ghost from hurting us…Well, we both knew we couldn't let any of them down. Says to the person who should know better than us.

Sammy and Amy sounded powerful within their own words to get everyone's attention from hearing everything they just said.

Jacob: Not bad, you two. I'm amazed on both of your speeches.

The two smiled.

Sammy and Amy: Thanks.

Maya: Wow, you never know that some kids can tell the truths so well than others.

Raven: It's not that big, Maya, however this has a good edge for us to use. Little by little, we will get our answers.

Maya too hopes for the better as Tommy was on his edge of the seat while watching and waiting.

Maya: I sure hope so.

Phoenix: You see, Edgeworth? I don't think Sammy or Amy would never lie to anyone unlike most kids now a day's.

Edgeworth was thinking hard and knowing they were telling the truth, all going as plan.

Edgeworth: Very good. I guess you have a point like they do, Wright. Let's see if anything comes around during the cross examination.

Phoenix: You got it.

Edgeworth and Phoenix smile in being a big match to face and to work hard on.

Raven: Time for us to do what we do best. Right, Mayor Sir? (Is it just me or is this guy been acting strange lately?)

Jacob almost forgot about the next part to do from sweating so much for worrying about something else on his mind.

Jacob: Oh…Oh! Yes, yes! You three, please begin the cross examination then.

Maya: I sure hope we can get a very good one from them. Come on…

CROSS EXAMINATION

-Knowing the Real Them-

(1)

Sammy: We grew up with Tommy over the years to start a group and being the talk of the town. We love to have fun and to help out, until…The Headless Horseman came and ruined Tommy's life. It's all his fault!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* The part where he came to attack during the festival while you and Amy follow Tommy into the woods?

Sammy: In search of Tommy's father, that's right. Just going up and losing our friend to going back down.

Amy: It was crazy!

Hearing that part from Tommy's two closest friends had to be the truth.

Raven: Seems those kids aren't the type to lie to anyone. I like this.

Maya: Me too!

Edgeworth: So it was true. You two followed Tommy for he had the power to sense out his own father. Thinking he might have been in the woods, you two went after him and lost him from the strange flash of light. Believing that the killer took Tommy back down by the time the fire and murdering broke out.

Sammy: Every word of it… Mr. Edgeworth. It's true!

Edgeworth: It's that so? What else would you two like to tell us?

Continuing with the testimony from Sammy…

(2)

Sammy: Just wait until we stop the killer…! We knew Tommy was born with powers on his mother side and his aunt Beth, all for finding his dad who's really kidnapped. From science and super powers.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Just so we're clear, you two didn't know about Ami was force to work with the killer in saving her husband, right?

Amy: It's true. We didn't know about it until tonight.

Sammy was smiling about something while he was thinking.

Sammy: Tommy having powers of a wiccan-like wizard, so cool!

Amy hits Sammy a little on the arm.

Sammy: Ow! Amy!

Amy: Not time to be playing games, Sammy, this is serious remember?

Sammy got back to being serious again.

Sammy: I do, I do!

Raven: So Tommy was born with powers for Ami to know about and use to find her husband on where the killer was hiding him somewhere in this area. Beth had to be the first before he did.

Jacob had one thing to say.

Jacob: Does this have anything to do with the case, Ms. Strides?

It had to be it.

Raven: It sure is, Mayor Sir. And Tommy, when did you discover your powers?

Tommy remembers a bit with Ami helping him out.

Tommy: Hmm… I think when I was seven years old. Yeah! The same year my Dad went missing, Harry lost his home, and Gwen's brother was on the run.

Ami: It's true!

Being so, they needed a bit more answers on this part.

Jacob: Okay, then what happen next?

(3)

Amy: Never in our lives we have seen Ami being bad in doing anything to hurt Tommy. We knew a curse will come, just never get to being worse. We followed Tommy out of the woods to seeing a big flash of light to come all the way back to the party. And then got blamed for nothing.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* So the killer knew he had to bring Tommy back down alive to put the blame on him. (Guess he knew we were on to his wicked games.)

Sammy: Yes! That's what we're trying to say!

Amy: All of it! You people should be a shame of yourselves in blaming a child!

Some of the people do blame themselves for hurting Tommy's feeling in a bad situation and under trial right now.

Jacob: Ah… I know how you two must have felt it, but let me do the shouting to them next time. Understand?

Sammy and Amy felt bad and behaved this time.

Sammy: Sorry about that.

Jacob: Quiet alright. Moving along please…

Maya felt bad for Sammy and Amy in defending their best friend no matter what happens.

Maya: You tell them, Sammy and Amy.

Raven was thinking about something else to say next.

Raven: Amy, could you tell us again in your other testimony?

Amy: Me?

Raven: Yeah, you said something about someone who knows a lot. Who does?

Amy tries remembering on what she did said.

Amy: I think I did…Oh, right! I know!

Amy repeats on what she said from earlier in the fourth of the testimonies.

Phoenix: Raven?

Raven: Just watch and listen. I think we'll be getting somewhere…

(4)

Amy: We wanted to help out. After being questioned, watching out for shooting water bombs, and avoiding the ghost from hurting us…Well, we both knew we couldn't let any of them down. Says to the person who should know better than us.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* (Now I get it. Good hearing, Raven, maybe there is someone we're looking for.) What do you mean by a person who should know better than us?

Tommy: Other person like whom, Amy?

Sammy: Tell us, Amy! Tell us!

Amy tries remembering who one of the people was besides them, Tommy, Ami, Washers, and Gwen.

Amy: Well… I know Officers Sam and Dan were watching on Tommy and his mom. With Gary had to clean up with Crumbs' help him out after what they did, Mrs. Sue helped out so much for the other poor injured cops, and Berry Evers was on the run and hiding with Tommy's Dad as his hostage… The other person who looked all panic-like for Ami was the Mayor too.

People all over the room questioned on what that meant there.

Raven: (We're getting somewhere now.) Amy. Sammy. Do you know who was looking worried like Ami was? That second person who was also force to help the killer in doing his dirty work? Think really hard here.

Sammy might know what Amy was getting at.

Sammy: Now that she mentions it…Yeah! I remember someone else was freaking out in finding the book like Ami from the work of the Headless Horseman! It looked like he was always in a hurry every time.

Amy: We just pay attention while having fun and were worried about Tommy. Who knows in this entire town?

Raven understood where the kids were getting at.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* Yes! Now I know who the second person. Phoenix, you get where I'm getting at.

Maya didn't.

Maya: Well, I don't.

Phoenix: You're right. Should we say it?

Raven smiled knowing the time was right.

Raven: I think so. Let's do it. (Wendy, this one is for you. Just lend us a hand on this part coming up.)

Jacob was waiting for the answers to heard.

Jacob: Do you two have something to tell the rest of us?

Edgeworth: That is if you can after hearing the sweet words of the children's.

Sammy and Amy: But we do!

Phoenix and Raven were ready to show everyone by presenting three jars full of handmade gasoline that Wendy and Meekins found which made the crows go crazy in attacking the people, for someone to appear that Wendy knows of.

Raven: We do, Mayor Sir. With our show and telling, this will and may shock the rest of you once you see and learn from these evidences here. Phoenix!

Phoenix: Here goes nothing.

Raven gives them to Phoenix for him to show the three filled jars on something big that Jacob might not be unaware of until he sees on what was coming up next for Raven to have a funny feeling about, as well as Wendy knowing a lot more for Meekins didn't see yet, but on what? Meaning while Mia and Katrina were flying to the court house; for Gumshoe to see in time again before he, Meekins, Dan, and the other cops moved out in search of Berry Evers after getting the report text on their phones 'thanks to Edgeworth's work', they try following the trail as a team moves out carefully and without being seen from the killer.

Meekins: Ready to move out, Detective Gumshoe sir!

Dan covers Meekins mouth in time.

Dan: Shh! Keep it quiet. We're about to move out. Just leave the way, Detective.

Gumshoe tries his best to be ready for anything and armed to fighting back this time.

Gumshoe: Right. Okay, men! Stay close, find the hostage, save him, and stop Berry Evers as the Headless Horseman! By Mr. Edgeworth's orders! Now, move out! Go! Go! Go!

Officers, Dan, and Meekins: Sir, yes, sir!

Going back to being quiet, the cops with one detective moved out somewhere in a back way of the neighborhood. It was the only lead they had in using and finding what they were looking for. But again, they were not alone from the camera that was watching them, or someone was… Only to show an image of the real Ichabod Crane that was faded for Katrina to sense out for Mia to stopping her and continue to fly their way to the court in time.

(Katrina: No! Ichabod!)

(Mia: No time! We need to head to Maya; she's the only person you can commutative with for the others in hearing the truth! Let's go!)

Katrina hopes for the better that Mia knew what she was planning to do.

(Katrina: All for him. I sure hope you're right.)

(Mai: That is… If we get there in time. Phoenix. Raven. Please wait a little while longer for us. We're coming. )


	19. Chapter 18–Reasoning's in Doing and Keep

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 18– Reasoning's in Doing and Keeping

From Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and other cops try to find Ami's husband Henry Lewis for Berry Evers to be found in town by hiding him as his hostage, Katrina senses the good spirit still alive for Ichabod Crane within the Headless Horseman. Only for her and Mia Fey make their way to the court house in time to use Maya's body to relay a message and hopefully in time, but will it also prove in finding the real killer and the second person who was force to work for him like Ami was? Back at the court house for Amy and Sammy gave their testimonies for defending both Tommy and Ami to give out something big for Wendy knows what was coming up next; for Phoenix and Raven just figure out who the second person is within the room to present the three jars filled with handmade gasoline for Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Lotta, Cody, Will, Larry, Gwen, Washers, Gary, Crumbs, Harry 'who was acting strange from his odd behavior lately', Jacob, Sue while caring for Sam and watching things in the other room, and everyone else waiting for the answer they wanted to hear. The two lovers present the evidences.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* I present to you these jars filled with gasoline chemicals in three of them.

Jacob was becoming a nervous wreck for he knows where the stuff came from, for he has seen them before. Maya and Tommy sense something was up.

Maya: Is the Mayor/Judge feeling alright?

Tommy: Tell me about it.

Raven and Phoenix has gotten something really good.

Raven: (Alright! We got him on the ropes now.)

Jacob: Ah…May I ask what those things are doing in the jars?

Edgeworth saw this part coming to hear more about it,

Edgeworth: Where did you get those?

Phoenix: Don't ask me, Edgeworth. I believe Ms. Oldbag has the answers since she and Officer Meekins were around the festival area with the other cops when a trap was set off from the killer and the person who had no choice but to help them out.

Raven: That's right! Wendy, care to explain the rest to the people in this room? If you would be so kind?

Wendy was waiting for this as she got up looking at three of the filled gasoline jars carefully and it did had something to do when Jacob was around as well.

Oldbag: These things were discovers at one of the barns, also lucky it didn't get burned down for the wimpy officer and I found them in. Didn't except to have a hidden camera watching us from inside a painting, it also release a strong gas like these things. I can smell the same thing in seconds from my nose! Not a dog though! We were then attacked by oncoming crows until the Mayor here showed up, saved us with the other cops at the scene of the crime, told us to watch out for anymore danger, and left. Like he pretended that nothing happened at all. But it wasn't! This was handmade for these types of chemicals, only to be something more than useful things. Like something smelled us out from a strong smell.

Soon lots of people questioned and all looked at Jacob.

Jacob: Well, I had to save you and the other officers because you were in danger. I had to…You know what I mean?

Oldbag: Then answer me this, Mayor Sir. What does your wife do besides aiding others?

Jacob: Well…Um…What does this have to do with anything?

Raven hacks in of the strange gasoline for it was handmade mix in with something of three things, she discovers a strong chemical mix to created, for she has gotten her answer.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* I know what it is!

Phoenix: Then let's do it.

Raven and Phoenix were ready to tell them.

Raven: Mayor Sir, it does have something to do with the entire case at hand. You know the haystacks all over the barns? Well, you mix with those, with car methanol gas which is also use for creating fire by hand, a bit of pumpkin juice from pushing it out of a big one, and it does create something very powerful.

Jacob: Powerful like what?

Phoenix: Those things were sealed up because it was a type of Freon chemicals use to attract animals on someone or something covered in it. For it was covered in bird seeds that made the crows angry and they attack her, Officer Meekins, and everyone else at the area. The camera was set up after the chaos accrued that night.

Edgeworth: Freon…? Ah! You don't mean-!?

Edgeworth has gotten it for Maya said something a bit more that made perfect sense 'for once'.

Maya: Oh, I get it. It like use it to gather bees all over you or deer pee to bringing them to you when hunting them.

Raven: Ema, use a baggie to mix in that stuff to prove that I'm right on what it really is for us.

Ema: Okay!

Ema use her goggles and other items to get to work and a bit on a few bird seeds, for Wendy to say something too.

Oldbag: This was also use once the crows ate these things and attacked us.

Jacob: But how can the method set them off?

A good question for Phoenix to answer next.

Phoenix: Allow me to answer that question, Mayor Sir. It didn't matter how much the crows ate to go crazy, it was more of the smell. One whip from it can make any animal go mad for a flock of crows can kill more than one person within seconds as a group, which led us to know the person who made it.

Edgeworth tries objecting to this matter.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This whole thing is pointless!

Jacob was getting scared, for he got confused to say overruled without thinking this time.

Jacob: Ah! Overruled! Huh!?

Edgeworth: Overruled? You sure you're alright, Mayor Sir? (Should have known it'll all come down to this.)

Jacob couldn't speak from all of the sweating and being very nervous again.

Raven: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? We thought so.

Jacob: Huh!? What!?

Ema got the answers to telling Phoenix and Raven about.

Ema: I got something, its blue! Meaning this was handmade to create gas for useful things by hand, it also gets animals to come to you. Even for bees or any other living creatures to go a-wall.

Oldbag: Aha! I knew you were hiding something!

Raven: Meaning his dear wife Maid Sue works at the barn to create stuff like this for auto parts, animal controlling depending how much you do use from it, and female's perfume. And by his wife, I mean she did something for him without knowing the truth.

Phoenix: The truth being the second person who was force to work for Berry Evers, the real killer like Ami is none other than…(Here's our chance!)

Phoenix and Raven present to being Jacob who was the second person.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* It's you! Mayor Jacob!

Raven: The judge and mayor of your own town!

This shocks everyone all over the room even those standing with Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth too.

Tommy: Him!?

Ami: Mayor Jacob!?

Sammy and Amy: Our own mayor!?

Edgeworth: What!?

Maya and Ema: No way!

Wendy kind of knew.

Oldbag: Well, saw this coming. Why does no one other than Raven and her friends like Edgy-poo listen to me now a day's? Why I ask you, any of you…?

Shocking to Washers and Gwen after hearing this.

Gwen: Well, Sr. Washers, none of us saw this part coming either.

Washer moved his finger meaning it was hard for anyone else to think about.

Gwen: I know, right?

Jacob didn't know what to say even Sue faints in the other room for the other guys including Sam to see, but she'll be fine. Leaving her husband to be very speechless on why he was aiding the killer by force such as Ami was.

Jacob: Ah…What makes you people think I was the other one? I assured you, it couldn't be my lovely wife, and she's a hard worker but would never hurt anyone not even a fly.

Tommy: The way you're sounding and acting, you don't seem like yourself, Mayor Jacob.

Jacob: I'm just stress out from this whole mess is all.

Edgeworth: You see? No way he couldn't this be the second person we're looking for, just Ami and her doing only for her son to get himself into.

Not to Phoenix and Raven he isn't, so it was time to tell it to Edgeworth on how it was done from Jacob being the other one.

Phoenix: Not quite, Mayor Sir was behind the making of the traps. He, Ami, and the killer never see face to face, but they hear on the phone calls and leave out notes on what they're supposed to do in order to save the ones they love. Ami will do anything in making the traps to save her husband's life. Jacob did had another, the killer was threatening the poor mayor after killing so many lives; wouldn't work out for more to die he got a letter doing what Berry said for him to do so he would risk it all to save not just of the people of this town, but to be rescue in being one the next victims and force to find the diary, but to save his wife if she was put in danger if she found out.

Raven: And I think I know why, Katrina Bones' spirit came to me to show me this out of Mayor Sir's home a few days ago.

Maya: You don't mean?

Phoenix knew what Raven was talk about to show next for she told him, Edgeworth, and Gwen about that she got from the house.

Phoenix: But she does. Show it to them, Raven.

Raven shows everyone a piece of paper being a clue left out from Jacob's home to her thanks from Katrina's help the 'list of the clue of the diary itself' that he, Ami, and everyone else were searching for all over town.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* The paper of an important clue left by the ghost lover of Crane.

Jacob soon freaks out to tighten his hands on his arm really hard in fear.

Jacob: Ah! Where did you get that!?

Gwen: A few days ago at my house, Mayor Sir.

Ami didn't know about this at all, nor did Tommy.

Tommy: What's this all about here!?

Raven: Well, Jacob stole this from the killer without him looking on a clue leading him to the diary of Katrina's life time. The page was ripped off to lead in words for those who wanted to find it so badly. It just said this for us to finding it on our own.

Maya shakes Raven's body back and forth and wanting to know the answer too.

Maya: What is it, Raven!? Tell us! Tell us!

Raven calms Maya down a bit.

Raven: Alright! Alright! It's a rhyme to be reading this so don't rush me. It says…'In finding the key, on what you seek, near the center of the town, awaken the evil that sleeps. From those use it for bad, with danger to control, only the pure hearted one, can allow everything to being resorted. P.S. You've been worn.' And that's all it says.

People were confused on the whole mess here, Edgeworth knows something was very fishy about the whole diary search.

Edgeworth: Sounds like a warning in finding the dairy to get. Like it's trying to tell us not to find it at all.

Gwen: Like a warning? I have a feeling that my brother doesn't want us to find it. You, Mayor Jacob! You just took the rip off page without getting the rest of it!? Seriously!?

Jacob: Well… About that…

Ami wanted some answers too, same with both Sammy and Amy.

Ami: I knew you had something to do with the adding my traps! Like you really wanted to kill anyone in Berry's way without finding out the truth or die trying, how could you!? I mean all to save us and your wife if she were to discover that paper!? Be happy that Katrina's ghost is real to giving it to Raven instead!

Sammy: So start talking! Why did you do it!?

Amy: Why won't you tell any of us!? We could've helped you and Ami!

Phoenix and Raven knows about it already.

Phoenix: Mayor Sir, please tell us. If you really love everyone in Tarrytown, NY and your wife, let us help you. Come clean.

Edgeworth: They do have a point there. Otherwise…What kind of mayor wouldn't you be without us capturing the real killer? Unless you want to get arrested in aiding a criminal.

Jacob soon hits the gavel many times to say something like he was in a hurry.

Jacob: Order! Order in the court!

Raven knew that Jacob was scared to talk in helping him out.

Raven: Mayor Sir! Calm down. We think we know the answer like Ami told us, let us hear your words out about it. Please? Remain calm, take deep breaths, and tell us why you did it? For Phoenix and I know on we said about the whole mess so far is true. We can tell the rest, unless you want to finish it for all of us to hear.

Sue wakes up to hear her husband speak and for Sam to understand a little about it.

Sam: He'll be fine. He had his reasons, good ones for most. Just listen and watch.

With that, Sue felt a little better. Now it was time to hear Jacob's reasons the way Ami did on her end who was being threaten to work for the killer, he did as well on what Phoenix and Raven said in being true about the other traps and gasoline parts in affecting the animals to go crazy – there was a lot more to this and to hear about in his words.

Jacob *Sigh…* Very well, I will speak. But please don't hate me for this. Judge me if you like, but don't blame me on what I have done…I was once Mr. Evers partner before he met his wife and got married, we were the first urban legend researchers and students to Washers himself and were trained in finding the truth to polish about, we were best friends long ago.

Everyone all gasped in the room for Phoenix, Edgeworth, Sr. Washers, and Raven saw this one coming but the others didn't even for Gwen.

Gwen: Is this true, Sr. Washers?

Washers nodded a yes to Gwen to be a very big shock about.

Gwen: But why wasn't I told nor my Brother!?

Jacob begins telling Gwen everything.

Jacob: I'll get to that, Ms. Evers, please allow me to finish. We worked hard to uncover things to being real, the unreal, and one of them being real had to be the Headless Horseman of our hardest work for the three of us later on did our best for our boss. I found leads, question people, photos to take in getting what needed to be done until that night…It happened. I worked on the other end of town in finding proof while Gwen's Mother and Father worked on the other side of town of the farm area to drive back home that night; they never returned leaving me, Washers, and my wife Sue to look after Ms. Evers and her brother Berry when they were only little to hear the shocking news from of the police men coming to the door and reporting about their parents were killer in a car crash. Someone hit them and burned them alive in the fire with the evidences we needed were all gone to waste and thinking he had the diary hidden somewhere. Washer couldn't believe it for then on we trained Berry and Gwen to take over for I retired years later to become the mayor like my father did for the town to care for while Washers continue to work with the condition he was in to falling in love, and to losing it again. For the curse was real of the Headless Horseman to come to life over the years, someone is doing this even on this day leaving Berry in doing so if…! If that's true. I wanted nothing more to stop to find him and question him on why he was losing it for Gwen and Sr. Washers sake. I wish to avenge my best friend and his wife from being murder by that… monster! That's why I only wanted to find the diary myself before Ami did, before I knew there was another person working with the killer like I was; I been getting dead animal of their head parts at my door step and written in blood on paper was a threat to help him set up traps to scaring people away easily, or I'll be killed or many more people will too again. I couldn't take any chances to losing more lives, let alone that we have been lately. So sad…I tried only for my wife if she did found the paper; I fear he'll come and kill her next so I hid it, but I guess it was good that the ghost did give it you two defense lawyers in time. So the traps were all set up, but the curse isn't. That's all I did, just never getting a child involved being the murderer, I swear! I wanted to find the truth too for Ami putting her own life in danger to being arrested in Tommy's place! This was too much I tell you! So now you know why. All of you do about my dark truth in working with the killer. He does have the diary; I took the page in time that was ripped off to find it myself and then giving it to the killer for him to never return here ever again and save the other one's life even for Ami's husband. He is alive somewhere is all I know of. You must all hate me for this…I'm so sorry.

Jacob started to cry for Sue, Washers, Ami, and Gwen felt bad for him and his good reasoning might have been a bad one of doing it all in the first place to getting one piece of the diary page away. Now that he told everyone in the court room about everything, there was one thing Phoenix and Raven had to say to the mayor/judge next.

Phoenix: Mayor Sir, you're not the killer. What we just said is what happened to both you and Ami, now that you told us the truth, there's no more reason to be hiding it. We can still stop the killer.

Jacob was confused.

Jacob: Ah, come again, Mr. Wright?

Maya: I don't get it either. Ami did it for her husband and the Mayor did all of this for the truth in finding the book and saving our lives. So this isn't a crime?

Edgeworth explains it better and so does Raven too.

Edgeworth: No. I'm afraid to admit it but, neither what Ami and Mayor Sir did was a crime at all. Forcing to do the dirty work for the killer, they had no choice.

Raven: In other words, Ami had to do it to make sure Tommy and Henry's lives were spared. As for Mayor Jacob himself, did do it for saving lives and getting the book first to stop the killer from killing again. It's more like they didn't commit a crime, just did something a bit selfish. That's it. No crime in that, Jacob didn't kill anyone or hurt anybody. He wanted to make the Headless Horseman think he did even if Jacob added on his own for the traps after Ami did it and sending it to the killer.

Phoenix: Though it wouldn't been if Jacob was working for the killer, the same goes for Ami. But they didn't and told the truth.

Washers grip his hand tight on his wheel chair for Gwen to feel his pain; she never knew what really did happen to her parents.

Gwen: Oh, Sr. Washers. Mayor Jacob…

Ami: I never knew, Mayor Jacob. I'm so sorry.

Jacob looked sad only he was about to leave the stand for good and far more to it.

Tommy: Wait! Where are you going!?

Jacob: Well, everyone knows the truth. You must all hate me; I can't blame any of you for it. I failed Gwen, her parents, my old boss, stopping Berry to saving him, and stopping the killings and the curse in finding the book. For that from telling you all the truth, I think I'll leave, so just find another friend of mine to take over as the judge and I think me being as mayor of this town is over with…If you'll excuse me…

Gwen: *HOLD IT!*

Gwen stops Jacob from leaving in time.

Jacob: Ms. Evers?

Maya: Gwen?

Ema: What are you doing?

Gwen: Mayor! I'm not mad! I too wanted to find the truth on why Berry's was doing all of this, and so does Sr. Washers! For both my Mom and Dad, we need the truth and finding the book comes first, but giving it to the killer like Berry himself! We can stop the curse without doing his bidding! So don't quit, we saved you and Ami! We need you as the mayor, but let us help you! No more taking orders from nobody!

Jacob was a bit confused. Soon he sees Washers tapping his finger on the wheelchair handle for Gwen to be clapping for him. Soon Sue, Sam, the other cops, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Raven, Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, Tommy, Ami, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Larry, Will, Gary, Crumbs, Harry, and everyone else all over the room clapped together and cheered for Jacob for they needed him. For in the end they were more worried if he was the killer, but it wasn't him after all from coming clean and in telling them on what they needed to know and he did. Soon there was a smile he gave out, and felt a bit better and comes back to being the judge and still the mayor again.

Maya: Yes! He's staying!

Jacob: Oh, thank you. Thank you, everyone. And thank you two, Sammy and Amy for helping me come clean as well as you two, Ami, for helping me. We were in the same boat you and I.

Ami smiles at Jacob for they were both were in the same boat alright.

Ami: You're quite welcome.

Sammy and Amy: No problem, Mayor Jacob!

Jacob: Then I'm back!

Everyone cheers for Jacob as Phoenix and Raven were happy to see him back to his normal self and not afraid anymore, the same thing with Ami.

Phoenix: Glad we solve that part. Two people being Mayor Jacob and Ami were force to work for the Headless Horseman, one in making the traps, and the other in setting it off to adding a few things to scaring them away from the danger. Just one question, you didn't set off the dynamite in the mill building, sewer waters, or the electric cores, right?

Jacob was telling the truth in his true words this time.

Jacob: No. The camera thing attach to those three was set from the killer's doing, I did the other things. Not doing that again that's for sure. Also I used the chemical one time only, that was it. Being too much, I did stop the crows and saved Ms. Oldbag and Officer Meekins from the danger.

Tommy and Maya sense Jacob was telling the truth, also from the gem glowing normally like a heart beat without hiding anything else back.

Maya: He's right.

Oldbag: No wonder why you were around during the time.

Jacob: Again, please forgive me.

Wendy forgives Jacob and goes easy on him.

Oldbag: Whatever, apologize accepted.

Raven: So the real killer did something bad many years ago to Gwen's parents for Berry doing the rest, but why? That's the next thing we must find out. We need to, along with saving Henry, finding the book, and figuring out if Berry Evers' the killer of the Headless Horseman himself. But whom?

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe, Officers Meekins, and Dan are on the case right now. I say we question a few more people left to testify. What we learn and got so far should tell us who the killer is. That is, if we know who it is instead of Tommy.

Tommy knows that they will clear his name.

Tommy: And they will too!

Leaving Sammy and Amy to go sit back down.

Sammy: I guess we can go back to sitting down now?

Amy grabs Sammy's arm and go do so.

Amy: We're done, Sammy, let's go.

Sammy: Okay then.

The two got back to their seats.

Edgeworth could only wait to hearing back from the other two guys once they find Berry and Henry in a while.

Edgeworth: Knowing we got enough evidences of the case, we need to know who the killer is and how the rest was set up. That is if Wright and Raven can find that out on what they've learn so far…Do you?

Phoenix: Well, about that… (Oh, no. I know this part of the whole trial, but can Raven and I find it in time in clearing Tommy and Ami's names? Can we!?)

Does Raven or Phoenix have anything else to show and tell?

Raven: What are we going to do now?

Soon Maya sees her gem glowing for Katrina was around, and so did Mia who wanted to use her body again.

Maya: Sis! You're back.

(Mia: Maya, it's time. We need your help.)

Maya: Then do it.

Mia was now in Maya's body again to talk to Phoenix and Raven in helping them out, as Maya listen and watches the rest within the gem.

Jacob: Okay, getting back to matter at hand…Does Mr. Wright or Ms. Strides have anything to say? Please do or I will leave down a verdict without a second chance.

Mia then speaks up on both of their behaves.

Mia: I have something to say.

'Maya: Nick! Raven! Guess who came back?'

Phoenix and Raven were happy to see Mia again.

Raven: Mia! Got something for us?

Mia: In due time it will be done. For now, let's be ready for it. Recess has to be done.

Phoenix: Anything to get what we need on the last part, or Tommy and Ami are finished.

Mia speaks up to the people in the court room.

Jacob: Oh, you again. What is it, my dear?

Mia: Mayor Jacob, please allow for my two defense lawyers to think and plan things out before questioning the next two witnesses. If they can find a lead to the last part on the other traps and the ghost being real, we can pin out of the Headless Horseman being Berry Evers himself. Please?

Gwen saw where this was going to helping them out, for they have made it this far.

Gwen: I agree. Please allow Mr. Wright and Raven to get ready for the next one for Washers, Harry, and I under my boss's behave to speak for him on the next testimony please. In order to clear Tommy's name.

Jacob: Well… Any objections with this, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth plays along and smiles a bit, meaning this is what he wanted for Phoenix and Raven to helping him finish up.

Edgeworth: I'll go along with it. Let us see how well they do. I demand we have a thirty minute recess will be plenty for them to do some thinking.

Jacob: And no objections to that matter, Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides.

Phoenix and Raven go along with it.

Phoenix: Not at all, Mayor Sir.

Raven: That'll give us enough time.

Jacob: Good. Thank you, Ms. Evers, for you, your Boss, and Harry will speak up next…

Harry felt weird to go rushing out to the hallways quickly…

Harry: Bathroom!

To using the bathroom to vomit again.

Jacob: Okay…? Well, a thirty minute recess it is. Also please try my lovely wife's baking for a special treat for our open mike night in a month after the festival is over. Now break time.

Once Jacob hits the gavel, everyone takes a break. From getting up to stretching, using the bathrooms, eating, drinking some water, Washers and Gwen wait for Harry to get out while talking about on what they'll soon say on the stand, and Phoenix and Raven look at the evidences and reports to tell in a while. With Lotta, Cody, Larry, Will, Wendy, Sammy, Amy, and Ema hoping that something will come up for the better…Tommy and Ami were happy that there was hope in saving Henry in a bit. As well as Maya sensing Katrina nearby for Mia will be calling for her real soon to talk. As Phoenix and Raven think on their next plan, Edgeworth hopes so and finding Berry while saving the hostage in time. This wasn't easy as this whole thing been on everyone lately. For Sue and Jacob were happy that all has been working well and so did Sam, Crumbs, and Gary too.

Raven: We just need Gwen, also talking with Sr. Washers for us to understand him and Harry to getting our answers.

Phoenix: But what should we ask them about. We found out about the two being Ami and Jacob, how can we prove the killer is really Berry Evers.

Raven: More like I hope Gwen herself will face the truth the hard way once we do.

Phoenix knows what Raven was thinking about.

Phoenix: Don't worry about it, Raven, I'm sure Ms. Evers and her boss will understand even if it hurts them both. They and Mayor Jacob want to stop and save Berry's sanity that badly. What can we ask the two…Or the three about? Have anything in mind?

Raven thinks carefully 'and looking at her laptop' for the last round will soon start all to save the mother and son's innocence.

Raven: Let me see…Well, how the ghost looks so real for Berry to get around after showing and telling about the hidden passage that Gwen and Maya found. How the tree branches came to life in attacking Lotta and Larry, why does he want the diary so badly, more to the hologram machine details, why he force Ami and Jacob in doing his dirty work instead of himself for the most parts, where the cameras were coming from besides some belonging to Washers, and who's related to Ichabod Crane like I am from looking a lot like Katrina Bones. I think that's all we can do. Just until Mr. Detective and Meekins can find Henry to save and stop Berry in time. We just got to do our best.

Phoenix: So until Edgeworth gets the word… Wait! How will we find out too?

Raven got a camera set up.

Raven: No worries there. I got a camera hacking to one of the hidden ones to see what's going on once they find the location from the horse tracks left out on the fields.

Raven shows Phoenix that all was good to go.

Phoenix: Nicely done, Raven. But what does Mia have to show us that sounds important during the trial?

Raven: I don't know either…

Edgeworth comes up to be hearing them.

Edgeworth: If we can get the last few pieces to solve in proving Berry Evers guilt, we can save them.

Phoenix: I know, Edgeworth, I know. This whole thing's been so difficult.

Edgeworth: Difficult for all of us, Wright. Just got to play our cards right. That unless Mia Fey has something she and her sister like to share with the rest of us.

Maya while being in the stone and Mia come up to talk to the other three.

'Maya: We know! My Sis has an idea in mind you know!'

Raven: Idea like what?

Mia looked serious in Maya's body to tell themon what it is with Gwen joining in too.

Gwen: This I have to hear too.

Phoenix: Ms. Evers? What about your boss?

Gwen: Harry's feeling fine. He took Sr. Washers back to be ready for the stand when we're called up. I just want to get in on all of this. Come on! We're a team, remember?

Raven: Guess you're ready to talk?

Gwen looked upset just having her own brother who could be the killer this whole time.

Gwen: I'm fine. I think I can do this, so does Sr. Washers. Hurts the both of us, we just got to try and deal with the pain once we prove Berry is the killer. But…I wish I knew who the other killer who took our parent's lives was a while back. If only Mayor Jacob knew to help us more.

Phoenix knows this will hurt Gwen and her boss more than it'll hurt Berry Evers who will soon get arrested.

Phoenix: Look, it hurts a lot. We need to do this and then we'll find the diary afterwards. To end all of this and saving many lives, you know?

Gwen: I know. I'm not worried about the diary for the time being. I just want the murderings to end, curse or not. We're a team.

Raven was happy to hear that coming from the real Gwen Evers.

Raven: That's what we're talking about here.

Edgeworth: I want to solve this more than anything and we will tonight.

Phoenix: So, Mia, what is it that you and Maya will do for us?

Raven: Yeah, you found Katrina yet?

Mia did with something in mind for her and Maya to do during the trial.

Mia: Well, I just contacted Katrina. She's in the gem with Maya.

Phoenix, Gwen, Raven, and Edgeworth see Katrina's spirit with Maya from the gem as well. Katrina looks at them, being all shy around the others but she was trust worthy.

Edgeworth: What an interesting stone this is…

'Maya: Hello!? Edgeworth!? It's a Bloody Jack Gem shape like a pumpkin! See!?'

Maya shows it to Edgeworth, but she was so small to be in one.

Gwen: Wow! You finally found Katrina Bones' spirit, my long lost ancestor! This is great! But how will you guys present her to speak within Maya's body?

A very good question to ask Mia about.

Phoenix: (Good question. I don't know either!)

Raven: Care to explain to us please?

Mia: Heh, no need to worry, Phoenix and Ms. Evers. We just need to gather in any way we can in solving this case. Finding how Berry is this Sleepy Hollow of a curse being real, and killings so much, this should prove to be the real killer during Gwen and Harry's questions. If nothing we can get out of this, then Katrina will appear to speak. She felt Crane's spirit calling out to her within the evil one. Trust me, this will all work out for all of us in clearing Tommy's name. So be ready, you two cuties.

That was good enough in doing it all.

Gwen: That's what I like to hear.

Edgeworth: Let's do this. Time we begin the final final. So let's go, Wright and Raven. Show me what you two have got.

'Maya: Let's go!'

For the three 'with Maya and Katrina to watch and listen to be ready for their part to come', as Edgeworth, Mia, and Gwen headed back to the room. But before Phoenix could, Raven stops him for something big was on her mind lately.

Raven: Phoenix, wait.

Phoenix: What is it?

Raven pulls Phoenix to the corner alone to talk better privately.

Phoenix: Something wrong?

Raven: Yes actually. I have a strange feeling about Gwen lately since we got here.

This was news to Phoenix.

Phoenix: (This is news to me!) How so?

Raven: Well… I overheard a few nights ago from Gwen talking to someone on the phone, then she was acting crazy alone in the dark the night before the festival, also Maya's been telling me when she freaked out after showing her a leftover marrow bone belonging to a corpse of one of the Headless Horseman's victims. Something's been really hurting her. I can't tell what it is; sure it isn't just being threatened by her own brother in doing awful things like Ami and Jacob were by force.

Phoenix: This does sound way too serious even for Ms. Evers from suffering so much. Did you tell anyone else about this?

Raven: No, I didn't. Just what Maya told me alone and that was it. And I hacked into one of the cameras that were still hidden from the killer use to spy on our work, so we can get a report back from Mr. Detective. I track it down leaving to Washers' place. The same he use it to updating the map while we split into teams.

What was up indeed between both Gwen and her boss Washers? Was it really finding the truth about Berry Evers' evil doing or something far more to the case?

Phoenix: That is very weird coming from those two who want to stop Berry so badly.

Raven: Do you believe me?

Phoenix: I think so. To hold aside, let's not jump to conclusion so soon. We'll keep this in mind until something does come up to tell Ms. Evers herself. That's all you found out?

Raven: So far, yes. Is like they really need to protect the diary that must be found by Berry's doing to clear the Bones' name and stopping the curse.

Phoenix: Like the clue Katrina gave to you in saving Mayor Jacob from warning us not to find… Okay, Raven, listen to me very carefully. Don't tell this to anyone just yet, not even Edgeworth. If we have enough to proof if Gwen and her boss are hiding something very big, then we'll question them.

Raven: Alright, I won't for now. All this just to stop Berry Evers…I feel bad for the both of them.

Phoenix: Me too.

Gwen comes back to the room to get Phoenix and Raven for time was up for the trial to continue.

Gwen: Hey, come on, lovers. Time we finish this! Let's go!

Phoenix and Raven rush back to the room together.

Raven: Right! Coming! Had to be sure we got everything we needed.

Gwen: Good to know then.

As they got back seated and everyone else, Phoenix hopes on what Raven said about both Gwen and Washers' strange behaviors are all true, could lead something far more than just stopping Berry Evers as a serial killer and saving Tommy and Ami… But also recovering the missing diary once and for all with Mia having a plan with Katrina's help.

Phoenix: (Raven, I never thought you would uncover something from the client we're helping out, being famous and having a sad but an unknown dark side. But what? Just play along until Gumshoe and Meekins find Berry, save Tommy with his mother, and then find the diary in solving the last part of this case for good. We have to give it everything we got then!)

And so the final part of the trial in questioning Gwen with Washers and Harry comes next for the three to take a stand to say their testimonies. Jacob hits the gavel to begin and Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth all set to go with Mia, Maya, and Katrina helping them out. The others pray for the best to happen next will be a good one.

Jacob: Continuing on…We have three witnesses to tell us on the attack that happened earlier at Ami's house; getting some of mine fine officers down for the count once the frighten Ms. Evers appeared after getting out of a trap hole with Harry helping the lawyers and the others out of danger. So heroic. Am I correct?

Edgeworth: That is correct, Mayor Sir. It would appear that Wright and Raven have enough on what they want to know; if so of Berry Evers being the Headless Horseman in committing so many murders of this town for years.

Raven says something next.

Raven: We know what to say next, just something to find in proving Tommy's innocence. By questioning Gwen, as well as her boss Washers for her being his voice due to his condition, and Harry too would like to testify with them.

Phoenix: This might give us the lead in doing so to soon finding the truth from a certain someone in a while. Please allow us to do this.

Jacob: Hmm… A well out planned you two talked over. Very well, I'll allow it.

It was time for Gwen and Harry 'along with Washers with them' to speak up.

Gwen: I just want to point out that my boss is unable to talk so well, but can still testify with us. I wish to be his words for all of you people who are gather here today in understanding, please.

Edgeworth: I'll allow it. Now each of you at a time give us your names and occupations.

Gwen goes first and then Washers to repeat back for her to tell about him in his line of work too.

Gwen: I'm Gwen Evers, urban legend researcher from uncovering real creatures or just made up ones if they're fakes. The biggest one is the Headless Horseman my brother and I worked on like our parents and Mayor Jacob did long ago under 'Sir' McNeill B.B. Washers line of work. We want to do all that we can to stopping him as the real killer and finding the diary before these killings get way too out of hand besides clearing the Bones' family name of not the murderers for Brom in killing Katrina, which he didn't. So says my boss and myself here.

Harry goes next while still drinking and very drunk.

Harry: Burp!

Edgeworth wakes him up.

Edgeworth: Wake up! Tell us your name and occupation if you would be so kind.

Harry: Who me…?

Phoenix: (Unbelievable.) Yes you, sir.

Harry: Okay! I go by Harry Bum. I'm just your homeless man who seen the curse thing around these parts. But I was caring and cleaned to drink sometimes without seeing things like ghosts, lost a home for a man saved my life…And… That's pretty much it for me… Oh! And one more thing! Ami and Tommy helped me out so much, I wanted to help them back either way I can, and I was also with Lotta Hart who saved me with the others tagging along. That's it this time.

People all listen from Harry's words in silence and confusion, for he and Gwen are their last hopes in clearing Tommy's name and proving that Berry Evers was the killer.

Raven: (And this the same bum who just save our lives from earlier today.) Moving on…Harry, Gwen, and Washers. Please tell each of your side of the story in your testimonies between what happened during the trap hole on what you saw before the other cops were hurt from the Headless Horseman and in coming across the moving tree branches for Lotta and Larry to be in.

Phoenix: We wish to hear their side of the story on what happen before and after.

Edgeworth: As well as on what Sr. Washers gather from the map where we were doing a lot of investigating on the clues and such. If it's true that the killer attacked with Tommy and Ami who were with us during the time and not the Headless Horseman himself, will be enough to know if you two were right about it.

Gwen wrote this all down during the talk and had her camera ready to go just in case the Headless Horseman and Katrina show up again.

Gwen: Don't worry about Sir Washers and me, we're here to see and to stop Berry for good. We're well aware on what happens next.

Jacob: Yes, believe when I say this… that we'll save him once he's in police's hands, trust us, Ms. Evers. Now both you to speak from your boss too and Harry Bum begin your testimonies. On what happen before and after being in something so dangerous almost.

Harry tries getting himself up from sleeping to talking.

Mia: This is it, Phoenix and Raven. Let's show them what you two have learned and prove to solving the case.

Maya cheers her friends on.

'Maya: Go get them, you two! Don't worry, Katrina, they'll do fine.'

Katrina prays for the best to come.

(Katrina: Please help him. Save Ichabod.)

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-Before and After –

(1)

Gwen: As Maya and I discovered a hidden underground emergency path, I report my boss about it to update, just then I fell into a trap hole! I saw Maya being capture from none other than the killer possibly being my older brother! The only thing I could've done and to find her and the others and fast.

(2)

I couldn't let Sir Washers to know, not yet…On my way to Tommy and Ami's place, there he was. The Headless Horseman came out of nowhere and strikes lots the cops down dead and Officer Sam had to get hurt because of me and saving Dan's life in the process!

(3)

He was so fast that I had to come in and warn you guys! Other than I was happy to see Maya safe and sound.

(4)

Harry: And I was just hanging around from all the danger that I was in, then he came. A live tree branch like in the horror movies! I saw one guy being dragged away and a woman photographer saved me.

(5)

Along the way we saved a girl, joined with Mr. Edgeworth and another, to soon saving two more guys, and heading back for the ghost to appear. I don't know how I stopped it, by luck or by chance.

Gwen did a good one with Washers' help and so did Harry the best way he could do, Lotta was amazed from his words too.

Lotta: Good memory, Mr. Homeless's man.

Ema: Tell us about it.

Jacob: I see…That's when you all met back for the killer to show up. Good thing he escaped after each and every one of you fought back at him. But how will this prove of Mr. Evers did everything since Tommy didn't do it?

Phoenix: He and his mother were with us during the attack, Mayor Sir. Edgeworth had to go save Maya for him, Ema, Lotta, and Harry found Larry and Gumshoe afterwards.

Raven had more reports to tell to Jacob about next.

Raven: From using a fiery sword, his horse, and almost setting the place and fire and didn't in killing a few more people, could mean he was being really serious. Thought Ami got back in protecting her only son and soon saving her husband's life for her life she would risk.

Gwen remembers it well, though it was very scary to remember all of it again.

Gwen: Just got lucky! Sorry I haven't told you until you arrived afterwards, Sir Washers, but I didn't want him to find you too and make it worse.

Washers nodded and whispered to Gwen about something to say.

Gwen: I know, it was hard. We did make it through, and Berry went way too far. I'm just glad that we all got out of there alive.

Edgeworth laughs to come up with something next.

Edgeworth: I nice touching story it is. It just what if it was one of Ami's science skills in making the killer come to life? Wanted us to think she or Tommy weren't behind the killer ghost.

Phoenix objects to this.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* We haven't got to doing the cross examination yet, Edgeworth! Stop jumping to conclusions already!

Edgeworth plays along with this whole thing.

Edgeworth: Very well then. Continue…

Mia: Mayor Jacob, I think it's time we begin in doing so for the three.

Jacob almost forgotten to do his job right as a judge.

Jacob: Oh, yes! You three may begin your cross-examinations please.

Now it was time for Phoenix, Raven, and Edgeworth in getting the truth they needed for Tommy and Ami pray as well to get out of this mess.

Ami: It'll be fine, Tommy, I promise you.

Tommy: I know, Mom. This is all for Dad too.

CROSS EXAMINATION

-Before and After –

(1)

Gwen: As Maya and I discovered a hidden underground emergency path, I report my boss about it to update, just then I fell into a trap hole! I saw Maya being capture from none other than the killer possibly being my older brother! The only thing I could've done and to find her and the others and fast.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did you get out of that trap?

Gwen: It wasn't easy because I was cold, wet, and all covered in mud. I climbed many times until I made it back up. Then I ran. Ran to find Maya or any of you to save.

Raven: Must have been hard.

Gwen was shaking all over just thinking about it all over again.

Gwen: You kidding me!? It was awful! I'm just glad Maya was alright thanks to Mr. Edgeworth, Ema, Lotta, and Harry saving her life.

Maya was happy that Gwen said that about her.

'Maya: Aw, thanks Gwen.'

Washers gives Gwen another sign to continue her testimonies.

Gwen: Okay. Here's what happen to me next…

(2)

Gwen: I couldn't let Sir Washers to know, not yet…On my way to Tommy and Ami's place, there he was. The Headless Horseman came out of nowhere and strikes lots the cops down dead and Officer Sam had to get hurt because of me and saving Dan's life in the process!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* How did that part go out for you?

Gwen thinks carefully to remember.

Gwen: I ran really fast without stopping, I was very tired. Officer Sam and Dan came outside to ask what had happen to me, I told them. They say you were all inside, then Maya was fine making me feel much better, and then the Headless Horseman came and attacked us. From within seconds! One flash of light and down goes some of the other cops at the scene!

Harry hiccuped to remember that part.

Harry: Scary!

Gwen: Of course it was scary!

Jacob looks at the reports on paper on how it did went down.

Jacob: Very scary it was. Sam told me that he shielded both you and Officer Dan in time to suffer a hit to the shoulders.

Raven: So there's no way a child could wield a sword that heavy and long! He was with us anyways!

Edgeworth objects again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* You sure it had nothing to do with the part on how the killer came around? If it is a real ghost or a made up illusion, then where's your evidences?

Mia: Well, do you two have anything to show next?

Raven and Phoenix thinks really hard on this next part.

Phoenix: I think we do. I mean, do we, Raven…?

Raven: I'm thinking… (Well, real or an illusion, huh? Edgeworth might be on to something big here. I think I remember that time from one of the evidences that we do have of copy I hacked into in time to get.)

Raven checks it to pull out the hologram machine, both a camera and a video recorded looking real from afar or up close.

Raven: Phoenix, I think I got something we can present. The hologram machine when you, Edgeworth, and I found it.

Phoenix remembers it alright and hugs Raven.

Phoenix: Alright, Raven! I think we should show it.

Mia: You sure?

Phoenix: We are. Only then and around the time we can prove that Ms. Evers' brother is beyond the killings and as the Headless Horseman himself.

Raven: When can we introduce Katrina Bones next?

Mia knows she can't appear yet, just a bit longer.

Mia: Not yet. I will let you know then, same goes for you too, Maya, so be ready.

Maya was pumped up about it.

'Maya: Oh, you bet I will! Katrina and I will be ready then!'

Mia: So until then, show them the evidences first and then think things through carefully.

Raven: If you say so, Mia. What do you say, Phoenix?

Phoenix and Raven hold hands with each other as they were about to show the evidences next in one of Gwen and Washers' statements, but will it be enough?

Phoenix: Right, going to need your help on this, Raven, let's show and tell like the best defense lawyer teams we are.

Raven: Got it!

All for nothing as the two were doing their part; it still won't be so easy to do. All to show an important thing that was use for so much, now about to tell everything about the item now… More to come for the finale and such 'I guess' in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19 – Turning the Tides Around

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 19 – Turning the Tides Around

The final round of the Sleepy Hollow trials has almost come to a close. As Gwen 'while speaking for Washers' and Harry came up to testify, during one of Gwen's statements got Raven an idea about Edgeworth in saying if the ghost was real or an illusion. Remind you of anything? Well, still saving the trump card to call out Katrina's spirit real soon within Maya's body and with Mia's help, Phoenix and Raven can both present the hologram machine. Because it was use at the festival time and so on for the deaths were real to happen again near Tommy and Ami's house. With the search of Henry Lewis and Berry Evers was still continuing for Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and the other cops on their end, it was time to show and tell about the evidences as the two lovers had something up their sleeves for Gwen to know herself and her boss even more.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* So if the killer came by so quickly, ask me this then. How do you know if it was a real evil ghost going right through your body unless it was trying to chop your head off?

Everyone in the room was confused on what Phoenix just said there.

Gwen: Huh? I'm afraid Sr. Washers and I don't know where you're getting at here, Mr. Wright.

Edgeworth slams his hand down on the table, demanding some answers.

Edgeworth: If you think it was just magic trick or some strong wind, then you got it wrong.

Raven explains it better.

Raven: He doesn't mean by at all, Gwen and Edgeworth. You see it took a while to know if the curse was real or not, maybe so…All because of finding any old diary belonging to Gwen's great ancestor to clear the Bones' family name that they were cursed and not Brome murdering his children and his wife when Ichabod Crane was cruse in turning into the new Headless Horseman killing him and Katrina. I ask you, is that's so foolish to do in finding one book? Well, we ask how this mess was all set up to fooling with our eyes in seeing things and the ghost being real but Katrina herself. That's when Phoenix, Edgeworth, and I from earlier this morning came across this thing that I manage to gather up from my laptop. Check it out!

Raven shows a data blueprint on the big screen with another being a copy on her laptop of a hologram machine.

Harry: A machine…? Huh?

Jacob tries having a better look to see the important evidences being posted up.

Jacob: What is that thing?

Maya sees it too.

'Maya: Wow! You guys found that and made a copy? So cool!'

Mia: Now I get it.

Mia gets it already.

Edgeworth: Wait! Isn't that?

Raven: But it is. Watch this.

Raven records herself as she waves and smiles. To stopping it. Then playing it back, she makes a image of herself from far away sounding and looking like the real her. Someone puts their hand through the image feeling so real, then makes it smaller to bigger at good timing like the other Raven was there, for everyone else was surprised and confused about seeing this really happening. Cody, Tommy, Ema, Maya, Sammy, Amy, and the other kids liked it as a real life video game of some kind.

Tommy: That looks awesome!

Ami: I know what it is!

Ami knew right away what it was once she seen the works from it.

Jacob: You do? Then please tell us, Ami!

Ami: That thing is use for the festival as special effects. But before that my husband's hang with his friends to go hunting with it, in fooling the animals to trap and shoot down. This was a hologram machine known as The Hal-O Image from EB Program Tech. Company!

Shocking t everyone all over the room for Will, Lotta, and Gwen to know where and what the place was.

Will: That's right…That was use for movie effects at the studios; we got some and being very rare to have.

Lotta: Yeah, making from video cameras, taking picture types, video games, computers, TV, kitchen to furniture things, and well… you name them! They got it all.

Gwen listens to what Washers had to say to her in repeating back to the people.

Gwen: It was the same place where my brother Berry and Beth went to. Before that is how Sr. Washers got all the gear to have everything to make it in on my researching. Am I correct, Ami?

Ami agrees for her sister did have the same thing with Berry at the same college that was also a huge electronic company type of brand.

Ami: She did. It was that reason on how they knew each other so well.

Gwen: There! You see!?

For the others to go crazy to know if it really was a ghost that Berry created looking very real but still doing a lot of killings. Jacob needed to know more about this.

Jacob: Order! But how's that even possible!? Officer Sam was stabbed, while the other cops, animals, another young rookie police officer, Rachael, and Beth herself were all killed by the same killer. How can he kill anyone if no one can't lay a finger on the mad man!?

Jacob tries calming himself down by clearing his throat after making a big deal to question about.

Phoenix: (Okay, Mayor, take a chill pill. We're getting to that part next.)

Jacob: *ahem!* So sorry about that. Now if Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides can explain on how this machine that can copy down with every detail and soon finding the real one later on, please tell us. This whole thing's hurting my head here.

'Maya: Come on, Nick! Start talking!'

Edgeworth and Mia were waiting to hear from Phoenix and Raven to say something.

Phoenix: Of course, Raven and I can explain it all. The hologram machine was brought by Beth seeing that she wish to make another Sleepy Hollow festival a good one in creating monster effects look real from the sound, appearances, and surroundings of it. She got it from her own university place where she and Berry Evers goes to; this was well done to make from a movie scene, to TV shows, or an act-like Broadway played with special lights, smokes, to screening in being well done. With those things intact we have our Sleepy Hollow monster come to life, also known as the Headless Horseman.

Raven: And here it is now!

Raven pops up the Headless Horseman riding on his horse, on fire, swinging his sword around, and laughing in an evil way to scaring everyone in the room. That's all it did besides running around and passing by others that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Raven: Relax! It isn't real! Though the sound and the imaging does look like it when you see it up close, doesn't it?

Gwen and the others stop hiding to seeing it much better being just a hologram alright.

Gwen: Yeah! She's right! I didn't see that coming, huh Sr. Washers?

Washers nodded a no to Gwen for he didn't either.

Jacob: That scared the heck out of me there! So does this seem important to the case too?

It sure was from both Phoenix and Raven's point of view.

Phoenix: It does, Mayor Sir. But it's all about the timing when it was set up to come and attacks us while the real killer was really doing all the work within the hologram image. Tell the rest, Raven.

Raven: I'll be glad to, Phoenix. Now I would like to get a broom or some long item looking like the murder weapon and a person in the room to be the killer. Anyone care to help out?

Some of them were afraid to go up, but not for Ema for she wanted to do it on her own.

Ema: I'll do it! If none of you won't, then fine! Be afraid! I'm not!

Good news yet to uncover the truth.

'Maya: Alright, Ema! Go get them!'

Crumbs also lends Raven her spare broom to use.

Crumbs: Take this broom. I always got more at home.

Raven: Good. Now, Ema, take the broom and stand next to the hologram image. I'll turn off the volume for only to play the moments to watch on.

Edgeworth: Please do. That laugh is really annoying.

Phoenix: (Either that or you're afraid of the real deal, Edgeworth.)

Ema grabs it and goes right up the front room to helping Phoenix and Raven out to show them how the killer kills his victims while still looking and feeling like a real ghost.

Ema: Okay, I'm posing like the Headless Horseman. Now what?

Raven: Mayor Jacob, can you turn off the lights for us real quick?

Jacob: Oh! Okay then, just for a bit if it'll get us somewhere with this whole thing.

Jacob turns off the lights in the big room for Raven tells Ema what to do next step by step.

Raven: Now, Ema, what I say, you follow along. And act like the killer in every moment he does, so please don't hurt anyone, just act like it. You ready?

Ema was ready to show what she can do besides her science skills.

Ema: I am! It's role playing time!

Raven: Now then…Move on your tippy toes to stand up once the horse stands on its' two back legs.

Ema does that when the Headless Horseman rides on his dead horse.

Raven: Okay, then run really fast like he is when riding all over the room while holding your pretend sword up.

Ema: And the pumpkin head part?

Raven: Just pretend you have it in your other hand. Now go.

Ema does that and runs around the room the same way the killer does at the right time, for the others in seeing it all happened as well as Gwen and Lotta taking lots of photos of it.

Raven: This next one will be very trickier to do, Ema, I need you to swing the broom and pretend to attack someone. Do Larry.

Ema: You got it. Hiya!

Ema swings it many times like the killer uses his sword on his victims at Larry to avoid getting hit a few times but the cheek bone instead.

Larry: Ow! Why me…?

Ema: Sorry about that.

Ema kept running around the room pretending to swing her weapon around to come back with one more thing to do.

Raven: Last but not least, pretend to stab. Away from the people this time while standing up.

Ema: I can do that part.

Ema does as she follows the killer's every movement and soon everyone gets on how it was all set up, being scary but it was fun for Ema.

Phoenix: Ema should be more of a movie star than doing her other line of work. She was great.

Mia: Yes she was. Lana has a great little sister in her life, she is a smart one.

Gwen: That was so cool! But yet looking so real without the danger in it.

Jacob turns the lights back on as Ema gave Crumbs return her broom and sat back down.

Raven: Thanks, Ema, you were really helpful there.

Ema: You're welcome, Raven, it was so much fun.

Jacob: It did feel so real. Now how was that even done for the killer to doing it all without being seen and to kill so quickly in the hologram image?

That part to answer was a bit tricky for Raven to explain a lot more about it.

Raven: Well, here's the biggest part to come in next.

Raven shows the ripped off cape piece from the killer to present next.

Raven: *TAKE THAT!* This piece of clothing cape came off of a hood clothing being wore to keeping you warm and to change from the inside out to show colors within the lights reflection that would be hard to see when close to it.

That explains to Gwen when the Headless Horseman attacked her, Sam, Dan, and the other officers today.

Gwen: That's how we couldn't see him coming at us!

Raven: Yes, it does that. During the first recording, the killer does his every movement to play the part with the clothing, light to shine from it, the weapon in place, the sound, and acting like the real ghost. Once playing from a distances or up close of the lenses to focus on the scene, he's at to start his killing sprees; he hides with his cape hooded on with the hologram image, runs really fast, and without anyone seeing the real person coming up close to the murder victim because of the bright light blinding them, by then it was too late for anyone within seconds to get and only to be good as dead. So fast to stab or beheaded. All about movement and timing to follow the play to look and seem like the real ghost cursing the town.

A big shock for everyone else to hear and for Phoenix to hear his girlfriend in saying something about it part well.

Gwen: Are you kidding me!?

Harry: It's all a fake?

Tommy: It is? But I sense a real ghost, I know I did!

Ami: Maybe you sense someone being very dangerous instead.

Mia smiles knowing that the two were doing well so far.

Mia: I'm amazed that you two figures it all out with flying colors. Keep it up.

Raven: Right, Mia!

Katrina and Maya know they can win this case, soon Raven turns off the images and keep the details on her laptop so it wouldn't' scare anyone else from seeing the ghost again.

Phoenix: There you have it, Mayor Sir. Our ghost is nothing more than a hologram image created by Berry Evers, the true killer of Sleepy Hollow legends!

Jacob just loved how everything from bad to good turns back around for them.

Jacob: So amazing, simply amazing line of work!

Soon Edgeworth had one more thing to add in his saying next that Phoenix and Raven to figure it out to save Tommy from being guilty.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Raven: Oh, now what?

Edgeworth reads another report to say about.

Edgeworth: I admit, that was a very good evidences and description you each pointed out on how it was thought out. It does prove that Tommy isn't the killer, almost off the hook, with one more thing in mind to be thinking about….

Phoenix: And what's that, Edgeworth? (Here it comes.)

Edgeworth: If there's no ghost coming back from the grave in murdering again, then why does Berry Evers want to find the diary for himself? Why go so far? And why betray both his own sister and his mentor? Was it because his lost of his mother and father was so much in finding the old murderer as the original Sleepy Hollow? It has to do with getting Tommy into trouble on a crime he didn't do to getting his mother and the mayor to work for him, for they had no choice when they did. Answer me that!

Raven: Hey! Hey! Don't rush us here, we're getting to it next!

Harry remembers another thing too.

Harry: Hurry then! Also how the tree branches were came to life and trying to burn the magic girl alive? Hey! I didn't have to get press to being questioned about there. Alright!

Phoenix and Raven were worried if they don't have their answer in time.

Phoenix: This looks bad…

Raven: That is if we don't think of something quickly…

'Maya: Then think of something quickly!'

Phoenix tries objecting.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* How are we suppose to know what it is!?

Jacob: Now, now, Mr. Wright, we'll give you time for you two to think or I will send the verdict without having any evidences.

Mia had to tell Raven and Phoenix not to give up yet, tell more time in using Katrina to speak up at anytime now but without other proof of Berry being the killer… they don't think they can.

Mia: Come on, Phoenix and Raven. Try thinking hard. Try to find out what you two have been through lately, seen, found, talk to, and turn it all upside down and back to Edgeworth to realizing that reason. You get what I'm getting at here?

Phoenix: Let's try thinking here… (What Raven and I have been through since we got here, seen, found, talk with, and turning this whole thing upside down…? Upside down… like how all of this mean?)

The people were waiting and for Sam, Sue, Crumbs, Harry, and Gary to wait as well. Soon Ema, Larry, Will, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Sammy, and Amy cheered for them all the way.

Sammy: Come on! Don't give up now!

Amy: You two are lawyers, not quitters!

Larry: I took a beaten for you just for Raven-poo here!

Ema: Hurry up and think hard, Raven and Mr. Wright!

Will: For Tommy's future! Save him! I know you have in both of you for his friend as well.

Cody: Don't butt out on us yet. Mr. Lawyer!

Lotta: I have seen many good things to not go to waste! Round them up, Raven!

Oldbag: If you do fail, so help me you'll all be sorry!

Washers waits quietly for Gwen cheers them on with them.

Gwen: I need this story badly here for the real thing!

Ami prays along with Maya and Katrina 'and Edgeworth on his end waiting for them to say something', Tommy only praise them for more support.

Tommy: Get on with it! Don't stop! Finish it off! You two are defending me after all and finding the real killer and my Dad! Let's go!

Raven and Phoenix think carefully to know what they have been through so far and such; will it work out besides those who care for them to be cheering on…?

Raven: You heard them, Phoenix, we can't stop now. Let's you and I put our heads together and see what we can get out of on what Mia told us to do.

Phoenix: You're right. Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and the other police force should be on the trail by now.

Gumshoe hits into a cut down tree already fallen thanks to his strong body in doing so. Getting back up, he found a long power core that was powered on meaning Berry Evers was nearby.

Gumshoe: I found him! Full speed this way, men!

Dan: Then let's go.

Deep into the woods, they go and hopefully Meekins tried to catch up with the others who were all armed and ready to go as well in saving Henry too.

Meekins: Detective Gumshoe sir! Please wait up! I'm coming!

Gumshoe: Move it, slowpoke!

With Meekins catching up, they see a small house being abandoned and all tore down in the middle of nowhere and close to a cave, they move in slowly little step at a time. While back at the trial, Phoenix and Raven got ready to think hard on things on what Mia wanted them to think about – what the two have been through so far, have seen, found as well, who they talk to, and then turning everything upside down in proving Berry Evers' the Headless Horseman. All was quiet for the two lovers, it was time to get serious for the dark trials now a day's over many centuries, and they must shed some light in saving and believing in the client.

Phoenix: Okay! Knowing this coming from Mia's words, let's remember what we do know.

Raven: By that, let us think in the box one at a time.

Phoenix: Now what have we been through with everyone that's been helping us so much?

It had something to do with finding the diary which Jacob took the rip up page from that Katrina's ghost stole and gave to Raven to hold on to, all about the book to clearing the Bones family name of weren't murders, with a warning on it of a curse that's been happening. It was all just to scare if anyone dares to find it, they will be killed.

Raven: The mysterious diary. A made up curse of Sleepy Hollow just to find some book hidden well somewhere in this town.

*Mysterious Diary*

Phoenix: Right, since we each survived on a wild goose chase, literally. Now what have we been seeing lately?

From many beheadings to animals who got stuck in between just like Rachael and Beth were and ended up murder by Berry's hands and learning many dark secrets.

Raven: Many traps, dark secrets from those learning the truth but cannot, and lots of surprises on the way in solving this case on Gwen and Washers' past lives with Berry's.

*Surprising Things Uncovered*

Phoenix: And lots of it too. Gwen was telling us about Berry going crazy, Beth falling for him, and got killed for Washers' former lover was too who came at the wrong time. Only that we found other good things too with many traps we each set off. All because of Ami and Mayor Jacob did after being threaten in doing so and getting the diary to have for himself but parts of it. Here's the next part – what have we gotten so far that's far important out of the rest of the evidences?

From the killer leaving stuff out, how the plan was well done, blood trails, autopsy reports, clues, phone calls, wires setting traps off, camera timer as well, but out of all of that was due to the gem Maya had that saved and pointed out for finding Katrina and Mia's spirits.. The same goes for tracking the killer down so easily.

Raven: I guess without Maya finding and keeping the Bloody Jack Gem, we wouldn't find and made it through so far in solving this murder case.

*Bloody Jack Gem, a red stone shape of a pumpkin*

Phoenix: That's right! We owe Maya a lot after what we all been through without it helping us. Now who are the most important people we talked to in finding the truth on the real killer?

Between Gary and Crumbs ignoring Beth when she was being killed, for they thought it was a joke in being paid for, Jacob worked for Washers with Gwen and Berry's parents from long ago, Ami doing all of this to saving both her son and her husband who was a hostage to the killer, Sammy and Amy know their friend to do all that they could in saving Tommy's life, Sam getting hurt while he and Dan did their duties, and leaving Gwen to getting out alive. Phoenix and Raven haven't forgotten about Gwen and Washers strange behaviors since Berry betrayed everyone in his own hometown.

Raven: Besides Berry Evers being our real killer and what you and I to know a bit…I saw it sort of points this all out to Gwen Evers the most.

*Gwen Evers*

Phoenix: Good. Now finally, what does the main thing know about the ghost wasn't real but looked and acted like a wondering evil spirit, answer me this question. What you, Edgeworth, and I got out of the crazy cut off electric power cores, what else was there and hologram done by?

A hard to think of about, but after getting the logo and what both Beth and Berry went to college together, had to be the Hal-O Image from EB Program Tech. Company/Universality. Both an electric company and students to learn about on how they become urban legend researching photographers.

Raven: Ah! *BINGO!* I get it! From the same college and company in selling electric products. Just like the Hal-O Image hologram machine from none other than the Electrical Beyond aka EB Program Tech. Company!

*EB Program Tech. Company Items*

Raven: Leaves us to one answer we needed!

*Clues in finding the diary itself from the gem guiding them to where it is, and hidden from Berry Evers; who used everything when he became an urban legend researcher and where he went to college.*

Phoenix: Alright! I think we got it all drawn out. Time we finish this, Raven.

Raven: Then let's go!

Getting back to reality now, Jacob was still waiting to hear what Phoenix and Raven had to present from one of the evidences to save Tommy for all comes down to proving that Berry Evers is the killer. Mia, Edgeworth, Maya, Katrina, Harry, Gwen, Washers and everyone else waited as well.

Gwen: Hello? You guys still awake? We're waiting…

Raven: Oh, we're awake alright, Gwen. We got something to ask both you and your boss about?

Washers didn't get what was going on.

Gwen: What would that be?

Raven: The night you and Berry's parent were killed, was the news so shocking that you saw something most horrifying?

Gwen was then freaking out a little just thinking about it.

Gwen: Well, we were both sad about it, scared, and angry yes. What about it? If you're asking if I'm keeping corpses of my parents, then forget about it. I would never do something like that.

Raven smiles for her and Phoenix got Gwen on the ropes now.

Raven: Oh. I didn't say that you have the corpses to keep. Now, Mayor Jacob, may I ask you a question.

Jacob was a bit confused on what the question was.

Jacob: Who me? What would that be?

Raven: Okay, ask Phoenix and I this question. In the hologram machine use for the festival to making the monsters to look and sound real, does it have any tree monsters?

Jacob: Hmm…I think we might've had something like that. Again, I did add the traps and chemicals to the animals on my end, nothing else.

Raven: Okay, now answer me this one. Does this have any to do with the long branches attacking people from the machine making it look real? Like these ones here?

Raven puts on another image of a tree demon moving its long branches to reach out for Lotta, Harry, and Larry to remember seeing this part.

Larry: Ah! Don't get me again!

Harry: There it is!

Lotta moves it around to show that it was an illusion like the killer was.

Lotta: Hey…The tree demon's a fake too! So much for my scoop shots.

The tree creature was a fake alright, like the killer only to show how it was moving around to hurting others and grabbing hold of them.

Harry: But it was so real…

Phoenix: Well, remember those dragon designs that breathe out fire at the party? Well, there were all mechanics of their long tails, repainted, reconnected, and moved around really fast while hiding in the woods where it was hard to see sometimes at day or at night time… So adding all of this what do you get?

They think really hard on this one, and finally Gwen, Maya, Katrina, Gwen, Washers, Mia, Edgeworth, and Jacob got what 'that thing' was.

Jacob: What!? Those things!?

Phoenix: Yep. The same for one to get cut off to look and move like part of a tree demon, all done by someone using the cameras being the killer who was spying on anyone in the area. Set off from the wires they trip over, it goes off to grab and snatch away from the area. For this and the hologram machine made a big difference from looking and feeling real. Now do you get it?

Edgeworth tries objectioning to this.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* No way! We've seen the hologram now to those silly looking things! But…I don't by this one bit!

Raven: Oh, boy. Edgeworth can't think of anything else to say.

Jacob somehow overrules the matter for it was getting really good.

Jacob: Overruled. This is getting so cool.

Gwen: So that's one of them! But what about Berry being the killer?

Raven and Phoenix already know this part to answer to next.

Raven: Well, here's what the tricky part comes in. Sr. Washers and Gwen, brace yourself but what we're about to say next is the truth. Berry Evers lost his mind after the death of his parents for they were long gone, he demanded to finding out with the Headless Horseman ghost was real for Washers and Mayor Jacob with Beth helping him out during the time before Gwen became like her boss years later; who also went to college and all of that to get what needed to be done. Using Mayor Jacob and Ami separately to fix things up to scaring people while he was killing many lives, I hate to bring this up but he did find the truth of little pages that are leftovers from the diary he found with the book that's still hiding somewhere. In other words…

Thinking really hard which could only mean one thing to having the answer to.

Gwen: Washers?

Washers knows with a shocking look on his face to repeat back to her in saying it was surprising his student too.

Gwen: Wait… Wait. Wait! Berry's not the killer!?

Tommy: Huh!?

'Maya: What!?'

Ami: What do you mean he isn't!? I heard his voice on the phone and everything being him!

Jacob hits his gavel to know that he too heard Berry's voice on the phone.

Jacob: So do I! I demand some answers here, Ms. Strides!

Raven: I guess so. Ami and Mayor Jacob, you should've known on what you heard is seen the handwriting was really from the Berry Evers himself?

That was very hard to answer, for Edgeworth had a copy of the paper of the clue from the diary with something written on back side.

Edgeworth: I know what you're getting at. Mayor Sir, I have here is a copy for Detective Gumshoe made to show in court belonging to Jacob when he found it near Ms. Evers' house. Look at it carefully to remember.

Jacob does and so did Ami and then both Gwen and Washers. From their reaction, for it looked like Berry's handwriting, but something was wrong with the writing.

Jacob: What…? Why this was copied down?

Ami: It was made from four years ago!

Gwen: Four years since my brother went crazy and left us!

Raven also shows and plays from Gwen's cell phone of Berry calling his sister to play it back and forth.

Raven: And this phone call that Gwen got from her brother? This was during his made up prank drunk party call way before he went all haywire.

Gwen gets it now.

Gwen: You mean this whole time…Berry wasn't the one who made it…? But what does this all mean?

Raven: Well, I'll leave the rest to Phoenix by showing two more evidences that has something to do with me looking a lot like Katrina Bones and the other in this court room being related to Ichabod Crane.

Mia smiles knowing what was coming up next for Phoenix to show.

Mia: Here we go. Do it!

Phoenix: Right!

Phoenix's turn to present with both a feather pen of the diary and a photo frame of Katrina Bones. Also Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan finally found Berry's hide out and having Henry inside, or did he…?

Gumshoe: Yes! Time to call up Mr. Edgeworth. Then we move out, so stay put until I give the signal!

Back at the court room building…

Ami: There has to be a mistake. My husband's still capture, remember?

Phoenix and Raven gives out their final part to show…

Mia: Maya, its time. Get Katrina ready to posses you.

'Maya: Okay, Sis!'

Katrina focus her energy clearly for Maya allows her spirit to take control for Mia to step down…

(Katrina: Here goes…)

Time for the final final.

Phoenix: *TAKE THAT!* I have here are both things to present to all of you. A painting portrait of Katrina Bones the same that Gwen having it back at her place. And the other of a feather-like pen to write on back then uses it to write down in the diary. (This is it. We can do this.)

Gwen: Yes, I showed these to you guys. What about it?

Edgeworth gets a call to talk quietly coming from Gumshoe.

Edgeworth: This better be good, Detective.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth! We found it! They're inside after we track the horse's footprints and cell phone signal down! We're waiting for further orders!

Good news on the other end.

Edgeworth: Go in and armed yourselves. Attack Berry if possible and make sure you rescue Henry.

Gumshoe: Right. Let's break down the door and go!

Edgeworth keeps his phone on speaker to wait. As Gumshoe kicks the door down with Meekins, Dan, and the other four cops backing them up to doing their jobs with armed guns to drawn out if they needed to.

Gumshoe: Freeze, Berry! We have you surrounded!

Meekins: Should we have a look around?

Gumshoe: Keep all eyes and ears sharp. Follow me.

It was dark and quiet for the men stayed close to had a look around. As Phoenix started explaining about why the pen and the picture were so special.

Phoenix: It is important. We found out that Raven's side of the family is related to Katrina's family before she was married. As for Ichabod Crane…We know who the other one is.

Gwen got her notebook out to write down once she hears the news as Washers listens in.

Gwen: You do? Tell us please! I need this for my next story!

Phoenix: Well… (This won't be so easy to say it, but…) Ami and Tommy, don't freak out when I say this.

Ami and Tommy were both confused.

Tommy: Huh?

Ami: Freak out on what?

Phoenix: The great ancestor of Ichabod Crane is…Henry Lewis himself!

A big shock for everyone to hear that part out and none of them didn't see it coming at all.

Gwen: I don't believe it!

Tommy: My Dad's is someone else back then?

Phoenix: Yes, because he's brave, strong, and caring and knowing him… he's not with Berry as his hostage in the first place. But he's still alive somewhere. As well as Ami getting the powers that he had for Beth and Tommy being born with them.

Ami didn't know about it either.

Ami: What!? Wait, he's not with Berry!?

Tommy: And he's alive!?

Phoenix: That he is.

Edgeworth couldn't believe in it either.

Edgeworth: What's this…? Am I hearing correctly here?

Raven: With that and Henry are somewhere out in this town. Let us introduce you all to a certain friend…In our friend Maya Fey's body to be talking to us. Come on out, Katrina Bones and speak up!

Gwen got her camera out like Lotta was doing for one flash of light; Maya had Katrina's spirit controlling her to talk since Mia was out for now to listen in while floating up of the ceiling. For one good news after another, Katrina speaks up to the people of the court room 'also Harry' was really surprise to be seeing this whole thing to be he screaming and passes out like Ami did, well she didn't this time 'almost did'.

Katrina: People of Tarrytown, Ney York of the Sleepy Hollow legends! Hear me! The truth on what really happened on that true tale from before and after!

Raven and Phoenix leave the rest to her. For Edgeworth, Jacob, Gwen, Washers 'who was crying a bit', Tommy, Ami, Larry, Will, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Ema, Sammy, Amy, and everyone else 'with Sue and Sam returning to sitting back down' to see and hear the real ghost to speak up.

Jacob: The real Katrina Bone…? Has come to speak to us?

Gwen: This is the best thing ever! Washers, a dream come true. I'm so getting everything down!

Katrina tells the tale from what did really happened.

Phoenix: Just tell them what you do remember!

Katrina: The tale of the Sleepy Hollow was true! But it didn't killer Ichabod, the Headless Horseman snatch his soul all done by an evil witch who was opposite to me! Then use him to sleep for all entirety as the new killer and I had no choice but to marry Brom who was always there for me; as little by little I wrote in my diary on what I do know to bring and save Ichabod's soul with my magic skills though I lost some of the pages I did try to leave a warning for the rest for people to see in the future and hidden it well within this town! There is a real curse among you all! That night was another person working with the new Headless Horseman and murder me and my children leaving Brom to be blame for and hung over a crime he didn't do, he wanted to save Crane from what he has done by leaving clues in finding my diary! I couldn't rest until Ichabod soul was saved from a being related to him and another one too for our real love will set us free! For what the young man did was awful, but that's not all, there's another one! If we don't stop him soon and find the book until a full moon is shown tomorrow night being covered in red of blood…Then the real curse of another witch will be unleashed and one of the Bones' family member will be another new ghost to control our town and the world into darkens forever unless a wiccan male of female can stop them both and destroy the curse forever!

A curse and what Katrina was saying had to be true? This was very big to hear.

Gwen: I never thought…

Raven: Katrina! Who's the real killer!? Tell us now!

Katrina: You must stop him and the witch right now! They're right-!

Then all of a sudden, a huge flash of light shocks Maya's body from within as Katrina's screams and was hurting her to fade away within seconds for Maya to go back to normal after that. Who was tired but unhurt.

(Mia: Oh, no. It's starting!)

Mia flies off for Tommy to see that she was a in a very big hurry in finding Katrina quickly.

Phoenix: Oh, no. Maya? Maya, are you alright!?

Raven: What happened!? (What was that just now!? It was lighting and it made Katrina's spirit go away!)

Maya comes too.

Maya: Nick… Raven… Ah! Where's Sis!? Where-? Where did Katrina go?

Gwen: I don't see her anywhere! Washers, where is she?

Edgeworth still waits and his head was hurting him.

Edgeworth: What's going on here!?

Jacob: That's what I want to know too.

Ami: So if Berry's not the killer, some ghosts of the good ones are real, my husband's not a hostage, and is out there somewhere…What did became of Gwen's brother?

No time in finding Katrina right now, Raven and Phoenix had to finish this right away. As Gumshoe and the other cops find no signs of Henry but a cell phone that was still working, a dry up knife covered in blood from the tip of the blade, and someone sitting down on the chair and in a corner for them to approach to quietly and slowly.

Dan: The hostage or the killer?

Meekins: Don't know.

Gumshoe took a big gulp and was ready to get closer to the scene.

Gumshoe: Okay, on my mark. Three, two, one…Berry, is that you-?

Once he moves the body, the chair turns around in showing something really shocking to them to be screaming so loud. For Phoenix and Raven know the last thing to say on who the real killer really was and not being Berry to tell as Gumshoe, Meekins, and Dan just discovered.

Raven: Well…Berry was finding something out during the run for four years on the real Headless Horseman as the real killer did of this looking like that he did it after studying on about Gwen' brother. All to get the facts down in setting everything up, using people, doing all of the killing, dropping their guards down to think it could've been Ami or Mayor Jacob's doing, but it wasn't. Henry fought back against the killer to out run him for years, he's will do anything to get the diary and to make some money or find out if witchcraft was written by Katrina to making something bad by selling it. It wasn't another study of Washers' but he was close in getting poor Berry stuck into it and then Beth met her faith as well in the very end. After trying to help him out, but either way before she die she couldn't. And neither did Rachael on what she bumped into at the wrong, at the wrong time.

Gumshoe tells Edgeworth something.

Gumshoe: Edgeworth, we found the place. The hostage isn't here.

Edgeworth: We know, he got out. Still alive somewhere, I want a search done now.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir!

Edgeworth; What about Berry Evers? You found him?

Gumshoe: Well, about him…I better send you a photo of the kid to post up, brace your eyes on this one.

Gumshoe text the photo to him for he was shocked and freaking out all at once.

Edgeworth: What!? What is this!?

Jacob: Ah, Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I don't…I don't believe this…! This is what happened to Berry Evers' faith! Turn away on what you'll soon see may shock you all.

Gwen: What's wrong? Show us what? Spit it out already!

Phoenix: (Here goes…) With all of this shown, said, and done could only mean one thing on what happened to Berry Evers…

The image uploads for Raven to post up, for it was really shocking.

Raven: What the-!?

Phoenix: He was dead for four years now leaving his corpse that Detective Gumshoe, officers Meekins, and Officer Dan to uncover at the hideout. So sorry…

It appears in showing that the dead corpse sitting down was covered in webs, maggots, dry up blood, the human flesh ripped off, and looking bad to seeing a half skull to be shown. Raven confirms it to be sure after scanning the body.

Raven: This body was Berry's alright.

Gwen screamed her head off after seeing it for Washers to cry some more 'in a sad way', Jacob, Tommy, Ami, Maya, Ema, Will, Larry, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, Sammy, Amy, Sam, Sue, Crumbs, Gary, and the rest covered their children's eyes and screamed in horror for a few seconds being so bad to look at, it was too painful for Gwen to see and Washers, besides Harry being carried away by other police men. A few minutes passed after that for Gumshoe, Dan, and Meekins return back for now with no leads they have found besides the horrible scene. Harry could only reach his hand out to Ami for some reason as he was being carried away of the room.

Harry: A… A… Ami…

That was all he said before blacking out, but why…? Once everything was calm down, the real killer was out there and still at large, but it was enough to prove Tommy's innocence for sure.

Jacob: Such an awful image… I wish not to see it again. Yes, I know. It was important that the person we all thought to be Berry Evers was alive but not anymore and it's very sad, but still. That was so gross! *Ahem!* Anyways, Mr. Edgeworth how are the three witnesses doing after questioning them?

Edgeworth was back to normal for another fine job he did with a very sad ending.

Edgeworth: Ms. Evers' doing a bit better, but feels bad for her boss to stay with for a while. As the bum recovers in the other room after fainting in seeing so many ghosts lately in his mind.

Jacob: So how was Mr. Berry murder?

Edgeworth: The killer came up from behind after spying on him with hidden cameras planted for Gumshoe to getting rid of right now. As him, he sneaked up and slid his throat to be tied up and bled to death from a rusted knife that was founded inside, for his corpse to riot for four years there. The real killer is still on the run as we speak; not knowing who it really is yet.

Jacob: Well, find him! Damn it! No more killings here, time we stop this!

Edgeworth: We'll get to it in no time, Mayor Sir.

Getting back to Phoenix, Raven, Tommy, and Ami.

Jacob: So no sign of that Katrina ghost, huh? Are sure hope you two will find her. As well as… Another find job well done today. A young child wasn't committed of a crime after all. Mr. Wright and Ms. Strides, thank yo both for solving the other part of the case for us. We will no longer hide but to fight back, also getting back to the festival as a treat for winning that'll start again within two days!

Everyone cheered for the party of Sleepy Hollow Legends was back on.

Raven: Cool, thanks for the invite. We'll be there.

Maya: Oh, yeah!

Phoenix got shy as he put one arm around his head to scratch it when he gets in a good mood.

Phoenix: Ah, it was nothing really. (I don't know how Raven and I pulled it off, but together we handle things in the end as a team we are, her amazing skills and beautiful looks and my lawyer skills did pull it off.)

Jacob: Good to know, it's the least we can do. And now…! Has the jury reach verdict yet?

Within the time of few minutes passing, it was Sam, Sue, Gary, Crumbs, Dan, and a few other people to say on what they think of Tommy's faith seen they heard enough to know if he's guilty or not guilty.

Sam: We have, Mayor Jacob. We the jury fined the defendant Tommy Lewis…

We all saw this one coming for our answer is…

*NOT GUILTY!*

Everyone cheered all over the room. So did Ami and Tommy hugging each other.

Tommy: Mom! Mom! I'm freed!

Ami: We both are! Now we can save your father!

Sammy and Amy come up to Tommy and hugging him with laughter going around.

Sammy: We saved you!

Amy: We all pulled it off!

Amy kisses Tommy on the cheek and Sammy gives his friend a pat on the back.

Tommy: Thanks a lot, you guys! Thank you too, Mr. Wright and Raven!

The two wave back to Tommy.

Cody: Oh, yeah!

Cody got in with the other three for the fun and Will was so happy in seeing the three children back together as friends again.

Will: How I love happy endings.

Ema: Me too.

Larry: Me three!

Oldbag: Me four.

Lotta: Don't forget about me!

With Edgeworth, Meekins, and Gumshoe were also happy about this with a lot work to be done, and Phoenix and Raven hugging each other for another fine job well done.

Raven: Alright! That was too close.

Phoenix: You said it.

Maya: Hey, we all pulled it off. You're right though. We need to find the diary, the real killer, and Tommy's dad next.

Phoenix tries taking a breath.

Phoenix: Just one step at a time, we need a breather first before all of that and the partying again.

With Jacob hitting the gavel one last time to prove one last thing to say as everyone leaves back home to getting some sleep.

Jacob: Well, until the party to being fixed up and making it look better, case closed. Court is adjourned. Come along, my sweet loving wife Sue, let's go home.

*Case Closed!*

For Tommy to be free, his father was out there somewhere to be found, all the hidden cameras even Washers' to be sure of were all removed', and things were back to normal; hoping Harry, Gwen, and Washers will be alright after hearing and seeing the sad and horrifying truth, there was a lot more to uncover for the other big part to solve. Next was to ask ourselves is this – who is the real Headless Horseman? What happened to the spirit of Katrina that Mia had to go find? Where could the diary be with all the witch's spells written on it? And what will Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Larry, Gumshoe, Maya, Ema, and the others will do now, still to help out Gwen by finding the diary to avenge Berry in his name or what? Well, one thing's for sure this was far from over, leaving things to get much worse.

Besides recovering Berry's body to being removed and the hideout blocked off by the police, Harry who was lying outside of the courtroom goes missing while still out cold, for Ami to find out first and calling up someone to help her.

Ami: Yes, hello? I don't know why, but for some reason…Harry's gone!

As the town soon goes fast asleep for some of the people, others had trouble sleeping more from this mess to be going on still and they were… Ami, Sammy, Amy, Tommy, Jacob, and Gwen? Were they all upset in the lost of Berry for four years being dead? They wish to finish the job in proving if the Headless Horseman was real and the curse. More to come in the next chapter. It's up to you to figure out who the real killer is, or more than just one person, maybe two. Who knows…


	21. Chapter 20 – Lost and Found at Last

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 20 – Lost and Found at Last

So many things just happened, besides clearing Tommy's innocence's and his mother Ami who doesn't have to go to jail in his place. For all the scary things of the curse Sleepy Hollow and the Headless Horseman were all fakes being set up by Berry Evers as well as Henry Lewis escaping from the danger in time, but where was he now? Gumshoe, Meekins, Dan, and Sam 'now back on the team' go on the search for him and the real killer after getting all the hidden cameras that were spying on people by Edgeworth's orders. The same goes for Harry going missing and Katrina's spirit too. Where was Mia after she left to finding her?

But that's not all, there was also something much worse in between…Berry Evers wasn't the killer, he was another victim who was found dead for the past four years in a hidden cave for the corpse to be properly place in a graveyard later on, he was found dead and a sad and very shocking news to Gwen and Washers 'even for mayor Jacob himself to learn about'. In other words, Phoenix and Raven won the case once again, but not a very good ending for them…Sad and with a lot more things to go around as well as finding the diary after a very long day last night, as everyone rest up and with no clues left out for the three missing people. With Ami worrying about Harry who went missing and Washers finally calming down 'thanks to Gwen's help', after seeing and paying their respects to Berry, they just need to find the diary in time before it falls into the wrong hands left in time before the killer does first.

With Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were playing again as their gang was back together, leaving Ami to worry, the same for Jacob, and Gwen too for the same faith will happen to her friends next. She knew what had to be done as she left back to her place to have a few word with the others, in finding the diary and in solving the final clue that Katrina was warning them about. They have to find the answers themselves.

Gwen: Sr. Washers, you're going to ask for a ride home this time. I need to go back, forgive me. It's something that has to be done.

Gwen looks at Washers and looks back at her 'to understand' and leaves the morgue.

Gwen: Right. This time I will call you if we do find it. Wish me luck!

With Washers waiting for someone else to come into the room, he stares at the window and takes slow deep breaths to soon looking like he was lifting himself off of his own wheelchair. Huh…? And Gwen rushes back to her car to have a word with the others who helped her out so much in knowing that everyone else will be joining them too. She gets a cut on her hand to bleed out and stops it by holding it in and finishing up her last report on the Headless Horseman if he was real or not.

Gwen: (Berry, watch me. I'll show you that I can find the truth myself. What I heard and seen lately, I'm ready to face it. All for you, Mom, and Dad. Because it has to be done and today's the day…)

What did she mean by that? Elsewhere back at Gwen's house, it was Phoenix and Raven telling everyone how they solved it for Berry being killed last night in court to discover, it was hard for everyone to hear 'and again for Maya since she had to rest from two spirits using her body'. It was really hard for everyone yesterday, but it was enough for all of them to understand as Edgeworth continue working until tomorrow night's festival to continue once again; for he, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Wendy, Lotta, Cody, Will, and Meekins 'who wanted to come by' all sat around to wait until Gwen came back to cheering her up knowing they'll help her complete her research once and for all at anytime today no matter how long the search will take for them. While they were hanging out down stairs, back up stairs Phoenix and Raven were in their rooms holding each other in a big bed and remembering the other few things on how they also knew it was done by the killer in using those things from Berry to look like he did everything to fooling the town.

Raven: So…Berry has been dead for so long, huh? Who knew?

Phoenix: I know. It was so hard to believe. If it wasn't for Mia's words to give us the edge to solving it together, this case wouldn't be solved at all and Tommy's mother would been in prison for the rest of her life in saving her own son.

Raven: Yeah, and for one…Poor Gwen. I hope she and her boss will be alright. With Katrina gone missing like Henry, Ichabod's spirit is somewhere from this made up curse being all a set up, and with Harry lost somewhere…Crap! This whole thing is such a mess! Still…we need to solve this and stop the killer, it just so much to do.

The machine was use yesterday when the killer was trying to attack the others for Raven to fight back until Maya's gem shines at something in making the killer disappeared.

Raven: Being the same hologram that was used yesterday like the other things, it was Maya's gem reflecting the sun light and beaming it at the machine to make the lens too bright to shut off automatically. Made sense, that gem of hers been really helpful for us.

Phoenix knew that Raven was still thinking about Gwen and Washers, who were still hiding something very big to everyone else.

Phoenix: It sure has… Raven? You still thinking about Gwen and her boss acting strange? Can't blame you since they gotten worse last night after the trial was over.

Raven: I am. I know, for some reason I feel like between this whole thing might have something to do in solving this. Like we have been having trouble with the rest except from out of the courtroom.

Phoenix: Also from the strange gem would've tracked Berry Evers down on where he was hiding if he was still alive today. The bones that Maya and Gwen found must have been Berry she was freaking out about. When you think about it, then yes. This whole thing's a mess.

Raven then thought of something that could've been true, but thinks it might not be. Knowing for the people they talk to and helped out, who was really the enemy and who are the good ones?

Raven: Then maybe…Wait. No…It just can't be true even if it was…Can it? (I don't know what to believe in anymore!)

Phoenix pulls Raven closer to him.

Phoenix: Raven, what's a matter?

Raven: Phoenix. It just…What if we know from some from the evidences we still have that this person was what we been looking for the entire time and didn't know about it until the very end?

Phoenix knows where Raven was getting at.

Phoenix: You mean that the person we have been helping out with if we had enough proof if she or he's the killer?

Raven: Yes! That!

Phoenix: Well, we know if it just slipped out of them. I believe what you're getting at, Raven. I really do. It just either way and whatever happens…Just promise me you'll be alright.

Raven: Huh?

Phoenix holds Raven's hand showing that he cares so much for her.

Phoenix: I'm really don't want anything bad to happen to you again. Never again!

Raven: Since Manfred try to kill me as the Shadower? I'm careful.

Phoenix: Besides that. I'm scared if the curse is real or just another man hunt on us…Then please stay safe for me! I only want to protect you and I will! So please…

Phoenix was scared for the real killer was out there who might do something to everyone and Raven again if her boyfriend's unable to save her this time. She knew how Phoenix felt to understanding his pain since they've been dating with each other for quite some time when they first met.

Raven: Oh, Phoenix…I'll be fine. But if you really want me to be careful the best I can, then I will. For you. Knowing you'll always come to my rescue in the end.

Phoenix: Raven…Whoa!

Phoenix then was speechless to almost fall off of the bed and hit his hands on the radio to turn on by accident.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix: I'm alright.

Then some song plays for the two, being a love song for them to finally have. It was Lonestar – 'Everything's Changed', they look at each other to Raven helping Phoenix back on his feet.

Raven: Anyways, let's go downstairs to wait for Gwen and Washers to come back with the others-!

Phoenix pulls Raven close to him again.

Phoenix: Ah, Raven…?

Raven: What is it?

Phoenix was nervous in asking Raven to slow dance with him.

Phoenix: Ah…Could you…? Well, would you…Dance with me please?

Raven smiles, takes Phoenix's hand, puts her other on his waist, and started dancing together.

Raven: Sure I will. I still owe you one.

The two kiss and dance nicely together just by holding each other, Phoenix also loved the smell of Raven's hair with his face next to it. A lovely magical moment they finally could have for Phoenix never felt so happy with Raven to solving cases even in trial to win every time and Raven loves him more than other guy she knows of and some being perverts to her.

Phoenix: This is nice.

Raven: It is.

Phoenix: This will be our song, right here.

Raven: I like that.

The two remember on what Raven said to Gwen on why she loved Phoenix being all true, the same for him from telling Gumshoe about his girlfriend as well.

Flashback…

(Raven: Well… Phoenix and I bumped into each other to soon working together as lawyers too so either way to solving a case or in court. He's shy, sweet to me, cute when he gets touchy with me, funny, very smart in getting his clients innocent, kind hearted, and very silly. I never knew he cared about my life to be there by my side when I was alone in finding my family; seeing friends being saved and saving others, it's really good to have friends we made and for him to be himself and not a pervert, even if he can be a clumsy person in making you laugh. I love Phoenix.)

(Phoenix: I… I love Raven… I love her more than any other woman in the world. She makes me more confided to do anything in knowing that I can and not alone. She's smart, sweet to me, loves me on who I am being nice and shy around her, loves solving cases, and…She just means so much to me. I would do anything for her, even finding her father and waiting by Raven's side until her mother comes out of her coma.)

End of flashback…After the song was over and holding each other, they know there were a few more things to be done and what to find next.

Raven: That was fun.

Phoenix: It was…

They then hear Maya calling for Phoenix and Raven to come downstairs.

Maya: Nick! Raven! Come on! We can't keep Gwen waiting if she comes back! We need to help her out! Get down here!

They hear her loud and clear.

Phoenix: We better go downstairs with the others. I really hope the other guys won't be hitting on you again. Edgeworth's one thing to deal with, but Larry, Cody, and Officer Meekins…Forget it.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the cheek.

Raven: Ah, don't be that way. I can handle those three. Well, go easy on Cody, he's still a kid. Let's go. And you're right; if it happens then we'll stop him or her.

Phoenix: That's what I like to hear from you. Come on.

Phoenix and Raven both came down stairs to joining with the others to seeing Gwen to return. Feeling a bit better now, she could tell from seeing Gumshoe and Meekins coming back could only mean that finding Katrina's ghost, Harry, and Henry were nowhere in being found just yet. What will happen next?

Maya: Gwen, you're back?

Gumshoe: So…How are you feeling?

Edgeworth elbows Gumshoe on the arm.

Gumshoe: Ow!

Edgeworth: Really? At a time like this, Detective?

Gumshoe: What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood up.

Larry comes up to Gwen.

Larry: I'll do anything to cheer you up more…

Gwen smiles a little to showing that she was fine.

Gwen: Thanks, you guys. I'm fine now. The funeral of Berry's will be next week for Sr. Washers and I to go to; bringing his new clothes to the morgue wasn't so easy to do.

They soon see no signs of Washers anywhere with Gwen.

Ema: Hey, where did your boss go?

Gwen: Him? Don't worry; Jacob wants to help us out so badly, his wife Sue wants to drive him home later on. The people we know of wants to fill out a couple the papers out for they understand his condition the way they teach me to. We'll be seeing him later.

Maya: But the killer's out there! The real one!

Gwen was well aware of the danger still out there.

Gwen: I know that…But damn it, I want him caught soon to avenge both of my parents and my brother.

Gumshoe: We're still on the search in finding the two other missing people. As well as the lady ghost in white.

Gwen: Katrina? I know. I still need to finish up the scoop.

Maya: But we'll find her with this, remember?

Maya shows Gwen her gem that she still had on her and was glowing up one blink at a time.

Ema: It's glowing.

Maya: I think somewhere could lead us to them if Katrina and my Sister were around. Our only hope left.

Raven: Could be…Still got a lot of work to do.

Phoenix: It looks like we still got to keep on trying.

Edgeworth: Either way, I won't rest until I find the true killer.

Gwen was happy that she wasn't alone here.

Gwen: You mean after all we been through, you guys will still help us out?

Raven: Yeah, I am your fan and friend after all. You helped us out. Time for us to pay back the favor.

Larry hugs Gwen for Raven to pull her away from him in time.

Larry: Hey! If you're helping my Gwen out, Raven-poo, then I will too.

Ema: Count me in. I want this to be the greatest discovery ever.

Gumshoe: Plus I still need to finish my job to report back home, don't I?

Besides the seven people helping Gwen out, so was the other back up people who were still with them.

Oldbag: If Raven and Edgy-poo are in, then so am I. I mean I did fight a lot of troublemakers even back in my days. A real pain I tell you, but not when it all comes down in doing my job right! Also I never felt this much fun for so long for seeing a lively ghost.

Lotta: And like Gwen, I too want some full scoop once we find the book. Going to get a big pay check after this, I can just smell it.

Will: Well…It should be fun to do.

Cody: Of course it is! When it comes to Raven, she always gets the job done. I should know.

Meekins puts his hands together.

Meekins: Yes! I, Officer Mike Meekins, will not rest until this case here is truly and fully solved! I'm an officer with my word! I won't let you down ether, Raven!

Gwen couldn't be any more happier without finding them in the first place, she was glad that she did to begin with.

Gwen: Well, thanks you guys. Really. What are we all standing around for? Let's take one step at a time. Maya, until you feel the presents of Katrina, Mia's spirit, or both with that gem of yours, report to us right away. We're counting on you.

Maya will be ready for that for sure.

Maya: Okay! I won't let you down, Gwen. Just you wait and see!

Maya lets out a punch right at Phoenix's face to hurting him.

Phoenix: Ouch! Maya!

Maya: Oh! So sorry, Nick! I didn't see you!

Phoenix: I was right next to you and you didn't see me standing!?

Raven helps Phoenix out.

Raven: Maya, please be more careful next time before you throw your punches all over the place.

Maya: I will.

Phoenix got a cold wet cloth to stop the swelling on his face.

Phoenix: I'm good, Raven. I've been through worse from the powerful and crazy Maya Fey.

Gwen laughs.

Gwen: Okay, Maya, please do that. Now, Detective Gumshoe and Officer Meekins, just keep both of your eyes open for the other two people we need to find. Who knows, they might be under our own noses.

The two understood their mission.

Gumshoe: You can count on me, Ms. Evers.

Meekins: Roger that, madam!

Gwen pats Gumshoe on the back.

Gwen: Listen, Detective, you guys did your best. Don't blame yourself for not saving my brother. Should've saw this one coming if Sr. Washers and I knew much sooner.

Gumshoe: Thanks…Well, we'll get the killer for sure this time.

Gwen had her hand gripped tightly behind her back.

Gwen: Sure thing, we will stop him! Yeah!

Raven was happy see Gwen was back to normal again.

Raven: Glad to see you in your cheerful spirit mood.

Gwen: Thanks, Raven.

Raven: Now the first thing we need to do is to find the location of the diary, and I think I know what can help us out.

Phoenix: Got something in mind?

Raven: Well…

Before Raven could say and show on how they can find the diary, a few more people came in to Gwen's house to stop by. It was Ami, Jacob, Tommy, Sammy, and Amy.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Hello!

The three kids yield to scaring a few of the people even for Phoenix.

Phoenix: What the-!? (Why are they so loud?)

Gwen: The Three Capers? Ami? Mayor Jacob? What are all of you guys doing here?

Jacob: Well…I'm glad my wife and I wish only to help you out, Ms. Evers and your boss out and hopefully to have some fun at tomorrow's festival. Anyways, Ami reported to me about Harry disappearances and felt worse after telling you the truth; for which I use to work for your boss, I wish to help you out by uncovering the diary and to keep it safe from anyone using it for illegal selling. It's the least I can do. So Ami and I are here to help you out.

But Jacob wasn't alone besides Ami with him.

Raven: So what's with the kids?

Tommy: Hey! We came to say thank you again for saving me! We also wish to help out too! Am I right, you guys? The Three Capers are back together again!

Sammy: That's right!

Amy: We like helping out others!

Cody and Will were happy to hear that.

Cody: Awesome, you guys. High five!

Cody gets high fives each of three and Will smiles.

Will: Happy to see the children feeling like their young selves again.

Ami explains the rest about why Tommy, Sammy, and Amy came along.

Ami: Sorry about this, but Tommy really wanted to go by bugging me so much. I too felt bad for hiding things from all of you, and I want to prove myself to finding the diary to get it over with. No more of this nonsense after this. But I guess I was happy afterwards that they really wanted to help out.

For Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were the best of the best just being themselves.

Maya: Talk about your three fine and smart children of this town.

Tommy: You could say that. I got powers to in finding ghosts so I want to help out along with Harry for being so nice to us and my Dad. Maya, you and I got to put our heads together.

Maya: You got it!

The two really bump their heads at each other to getting dizzy.

Ema: I think that's a figure of speech there, not literally.

Tommy and Maya: Yeah, we knew that.

They laughed after doing that.

Ami: Also, I got the science skills too in helping out you know.

Ema agrees with Ami there.

Ema: I'm with you on that.

Gwen was happy to have a lot more back up on her team, so they were in.

Gwen: Wow, so much going on. I couldn't ask for a better group of people I know of to helping me out. Thanks a bunch, you guys. So with this settles to know what to do as a team, can you tell us how we can find the diary, Raven?

Raven thinking she almost forgot on what Gwen asked her.

Gwen: Ah, Raven?

Raven: Oh, right! I was thinking if this will all work out.

Edgeworth wasn't worried at all.

Edgeworth: I believe it will, if you think really carefully.

Raven: In that case…I think I know where we can find the diary. From the one page that Jacob found, remember what it said on what Katrina written down. Not the threat letter, just the other real one.

Flashback on what Phoenix and Raven read last night in court on what was on there.

(Raven: 'In finding the key, on what you seek, near the center of the town, awaken the evil that sleeps. From those use it for bad, with danger to control, only the pure hearted one can allow everything to being resorted.')

End of flashback…

Jacob: I remember alright. Just wish I read it myself from earlier.

Phoenix looks at the paper again.

Phoenix: A threat with a big clue to telling us where the full diary and the rest of the pages are at. What did you find out?

Raven looks at the portrait of Katrina standing in a nice looking farm-like forest in the background.

Raven: Hmm…That painting looks like it was done at the center of the town itself. Am I right, Gwen?

Gwen: Yeah, from a long time ago.

Ami: But I checked around there many times and it wasn't hidden in the cave, underneath the statue, or in one of the houses. I didn't work my butt off for nothing you know.

Jacob knows it after reporting back to him.

Jacob: Afraid she's right. How will this help us out, Ms. Strides?

Raven thinks really hard from looking at it. From Jacob finding one of the missing pages first from the killer to take Ami in finding the clues, but there was no leads that didn't come from town anywhere. Then it hit her. She saw something that could add up everything in finding the diary.

Raven: 'Near the center of the town'…Not in the caves, houses, or underground of the statue… Then-! Maya, can I see your gem real fast?

Maya: Oh, okay. Here.

Raven holds up the gem for it was beeping and glowing when she moves it around the painting. Like where she points it was going faster, until it goes crazy near the pumpkins in the back ground meaning it had to be the clue where the book might be.

Raven: *GOT YOU NOW!* There!

Maya gets her gem back to looking at it with Phoenix and Gwen.

Maya: It's bleeping at the pumpkin patch?

Gwen: There was a lot of farming going on back then with pumpkins became very popular.

Jacob: I do believe there's a big field just on the upper parts of the center of our town that's filled with them.

Then it hits Phoenix to know what Raven was getting at here.

Phoenix: Pumpkin patch…? Ah! It's buried with them on solid ground!

Raven: Yep! Katrina dug it down underneath before the night she, her husband, and they children were murder by the curse Crane as the new Headless Horseman. That's where the diary is hiding.

Gwen was happy that she finally got her answer at long last.

Gwen: Yes! Finally! We found it!

Maya: Then we should go dig it out. Let's go!

Maya, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, and Cody were all geared up to go digging for the book.

Phoenix: We're going you know. Like we have nothing else to do but to watch our own backs outside.

Maya: Oh, right. Then let my gem lead the way.

Tommy: I'll help out too.

Ami makes sure that her son was good to go.

Ami: Just be careful, Tommy, and don't wonder off so far.

Tommy: Mom! I'm fine! I'm here to help out and finding Dad, I can take care of myself.

Ami: I know you can.

The three kids were laugh to know that Ami cares a lot for her son, for that the others headed outside and all ready to go.

Jacob: Then let's go there. Follow me!

Gwen goes on ahead of Jacob before he could.

Gwen: I know where it is too, Mayor Jacob. Let's go already.

Jacob: Right…I knew that. Well, come along, people, stay close and don't get lost.

Edgeworth: This should be fun.

Gumshoe: Let's go!

Ema: I'm ready too!

Larry: Forward! Marched!

Larry tries to be brave on this part in catching up with the others.

Phoenix: Here goes nothing huh, Raven?

Raven: We'll be ready for anything that's for sure. Let's go find it. (I just know that I got a really bad feeling about this whole thing.)

And a way they go. Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Meekins, Wendy, Lotta, Will, Cody, Gwen, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Jacob, and Ami follow the trail from the center of town to upper north just a few more blocks to enter the style made of looking like the history of the Sleepy Hollow village from long time ago. 'Unaware they were being watched, someone might be the killer who was already making his way there already'.

With many trees, mud, pumpkins craved up faces all over the place, design skeletons hanging off of the trees, statues of wolves glowing up from the colorful lights, and crows all over the place. Knowing that it was the location for Maya to pick up from the gem to stop from the spot they were in, no signs of neither Katrina, Mia Harry, or Henry to be found yet for Maya and Tommy to sensing them out. For now it was time to find the long lost diary and to read what Katrina put down after what she said at court from last night before she disappeared. Was it all true though?

(Katrina: People of Tarrytown, Ney York of the Sleepy Hollow legends! Hear me! The truth on what really happened on that true tale from before and after! The tale of the Sleepy Hollow was true! But it didn't killer Ichabod, the Headless Horseman snatch his soul all done by an evil witch who was opposite to me! Then use him to sleep for all entirety as the new killer and I had no choice but to marry Brom who was always there for me; as little by little I wrote in my diary on what I do know to bring and save Ichabod's soul with my magic skills though I lost some of the pages I did try to leave a warning for the rest for people to see in the future and hidden it well within this town! There is a real curse among you all! That night was another person working with the new Headless Horseman and murder me and my children leaving Brom to be blame for and hung over a crime he didn't do, he wanted to save Crane from what he has done by leaving clues in finding my diary! I couldn't rest until Ichabod soul was saved from a being related to him and another one too for our real love will set us free! For what the young man did was awful, but that's not all, there's another one! If we don't stop him soon and find the book until a full moon is shown tomorrow night being covered in red of blood…Then the real curse of another witch will be unleashed and one of the Bones' family member will be another new ghost to control our town and the world into darkens forever unless a wiccan male of female can stop them both and destroy the curse forever! You must stop him and the witch right now! They're right-!)

That was from last thing on what she said on what she could remember in court, what it all meant still bugged Raven so much to figure out. And not Tommy, who could be the real killer of the Headless Horseman and was the actual curse to being real even on this day? With the moon was getting full and a bit of the color red on it could only mean something…a really bad sign was happening tonight.

Phoenix: Well, this is the area.

Gwen: But where could the diary be hiding at?

Gwen tries looking all over the place, the same with Ami and Jacob who wanted to help her out. From around the many pumpkins, the scarecrow, one of the handmade houses being fakes, inside the well, behind the trees, statues, next to a windmill, and inside the hay stacks…but nothing yet. Like each and every one of them was finding a needle in a haystack so many times.

Ami: It's not here.

Jacob: I can't find it anywhere in this area either!

Raven: Oh, boy…That's because we didn't say where exactly was at. Tommy and Maya, this is where you two come in.

Both Sammy and Amy cheer on their friend Tommy and Maya in finding it.

Sammy and Amy: Do it! Do it!

Tommy: Alright. Let's do this, Maya.

Maya: Leave it to us.

Maya points the gem out to following the signal while it was beeping a lot faster and flashing so much. It was coming from somewhere being underground near the pumpkin patches near a very long tree where the diary might be at.

Maya: It's in there…

Tommy: …Close to the pumpkins near that very big tree.

The two pointed at the area, for Edgeworth to hear so much about the spot from long ago.

Edgeworth: Well, well. If it isn't the same spot that Ichabod Crane and his horse spotted the Headless Horseman to being chase to the bridge only to have his soul stolen out of his body from the ghost's flaming top. Who wouldn't thought what we're looking for could ended up underneath.

Phoenix: You sure, Maya?

Maya: I'm certain of it, Nick.

Ami was proud of her son's fine work.

Ami: That's my boy.

Tommy: But the next question is, how are we going to get it out?

Gumshoe: Guess we need to start digging.

Ema: But we didn't bring shoves.

Gwen: What? Are we just going to dig it out with our bare hands like moles?

Raven smiled and walks up to someone in doing it for them.

Raven: Oh, we'll do that. We just in to get someone to do it for us. Larry, it's your turn.

It looks like Larry Butz was force in doing the job.

Larry: What!? Why me!? Nick! Edgy!

Phoenix: Come on, Larry, you'll be very useful to us.

Edgeworth smiles a bit the way Phoenix was too for it just might work.

Edgeworth: I couldn't agree with Raven more. Get to it, Larry.

Larry: No! No! No! Who do you people think I am, Scooby-Doo!?

Maya: You could be.

Maya was joking there for no dog treats will work on Larry, but Raven knows what will.

Raven: Look, Larry, we just need you to do one thing for us, please?

Larry: Well, if you give me a kiss, then I'll do it.

Larry leans closer to Raven.

Raven: What!? Forget it!

Phoenix: No way, Larry!

Larry: I would say for Nick in saying his sorry for hitting me in court last night as a test dummy instead, so is either that or another.

Phoenix: (That was Raven's idea with Ema helping us out!)

Raven to know they had no other choice, just not how Larry wants it done. She grabs a hand full of mud from the ground and hides it behind her back.

Raven: Fine. But one kiss, a quick one on the cheek. That' it. Then you'll do it?

Edgeworth sees Raven's plan.

Edgeworth: (Smart thinking.)

Larry got excited to freshen his breath up for this.

Larry: Really? Alright! I'll allow it, and then I'll get the job done. Come to Larry Butz, Raven-poo!

Larry leans in closer to Raven.

Raven: Okay, close your eyes…Here it comes!

Raven throws the mud at Larry without knowing he really didn't get a kiss but dirt all over. He thought it felt just like a real kiss, but for Phoenix was happy that his girlfriend didn't kiss him at all.

Phoenix: That was close…

Larry: Wow! What a kisser! Okay! Time to dig! Wee!

Larry started digging like crazy near the spot in finding the diary for the others had to move away for the hole was getting much deeper.

Raven: I still can't believe he felt for that. What an idiot Larry can be sometimes, but with a good heart he has.

Cody and Meekins came up to Raven.

Cody: Hey! I wanted a kiss! A real one!

Meekins: Son, step away from the girl! If anyone getting a kiss is me!

Phoenix pushes Meekins and Cody away from Raven.

Phoenix: Back off! She's my girlfriend!

Edgeworth pulls Raven away to look handsomely-like to her.

Edgeworth: Maybe I should have that kiss too. A real one.

Raven: Edgeworth!

Phoenix shields Raven away from Edgeworth.

Phoenix: Stop it, Edgeworth! Not you too!

Edgeworth laughs and pats Raven on the head.

Edgeworth: I was only playing around, Wright. Calm down.

Phoenix was almost in tears while holding Raven.

Raven: I'm alright, Phoenix. No more playing around here. We need to finish this work.

Then Larry stops for he finds something hard to pull out of the hole.

Ema: Look! Larry must've found it!

Gwen: You did? What do you see, Larry?

Maya was pointing out from her gem in seeing that it is the diary inside of something.

Larry: Strange. I found a weird looking box.

Gwen: The diary is in a box?

Larry throws the chest up with the key in his mouth to opening with.

Maya: It's a pirate-like chest box. It's inside!

Larry got it to open up; for being so old there it was…the diary for Gwen was so happy to seeing it at long last. Looking like a black and red color of a horror book with strange writings on it, with a mirror, the back of it had a skull head, and there was somehow glowing along with the gem. Unknown that Katrina wakes up in finding Crane's spirit too inside a strange place for they couldn't get out.

Katrina: Ichabod! I found you at long last!

Katrina couldn't break free as she also sees Harry Bum who was all tied up.

Katrina: What…? What is all of this?

Then she's sees the person behind it all.

Katrina: Wait…You are-!

The diary was shown inside of it for both Maya and Tommy had a very strange feeling about the item.

Larry: There. No thanks are needed, just doing my job.

Gwen looks at it for she looked like she saw this one coming already.

Gumshoe: Ah, you okay, Ms. Evers? You looked a bit shook up.

Gwen: Oh, me? Nah. I'm just a bit too excited to finally finding this thing.

Gwen holds it to look through the pages, for it didn't look like a diary at all. Edgeworth then knew 'just like Raven was' that something was very wrong.

Edgeworth: Wright, this feels wrong. Can you tell from Ms. Evers' reaction to the book?

Phoenix: Well, it sure looks like it. She's been through a lot.

Edgeworth: No. I mean she was waiting for this day to come, and what the ghost said about the curse if it falls into the wrong hands under a full moon in red of blood. It's happening right now, tonight.

Phoenix sees where Edgeworth was getting at by looking at the moon in the skies.

Phoenix: No way… (What is going on here?)

Maya sees the book and everyone else did too.

Maya: Look at that. It's so old.

Lotta: Wait, wait. What in the heck type of diary is all of this?

Gwen then had a weird looking grin on her face.

Gwen: Oh, sorry to say this but this isn't a diary at all to begin with…It's really a spell book.

This shocks everyone for not knowing that what Katrina had was a spell book for witches all this time.

Maya: A spell book!? You're joking, right Gwen?

Gwen: Who said I wasn't…?

Raven then comes up behind Gwen's back while holding the book to getting it away from her, but she was confused like everyone else was.

Phoenix: Raven, what are you doing?

Gwen: What's wrong, Raven, you did your part. I thank you for that, all of you. If you can just let go it of it now, we can prevent from any others to try using it for bad. Lots of spells on here. Let's give it to Mayor Jacob already…

Raven soon notices from the cell phone call, where she and Berry went to college together in following Washers' footsteps, the napkin with blood on it, the cut on Gwen's hand, her strange behavior, and photos in looking like Berry Evers today, along with the wig. Could only mean one thing for Raven to figure out on her own until now.

Raven: Gwen, answer me these questions if you would be so kind to. You learned things with Berry in becoming urban legend photographers, right? To finish the job that your parents were doing?

Gwen: Well…Yes, we both did. Beth had her other reasons like Berry did on his end.

Raven: You sure the calls you were getting wasn't Berry's voice but a pre-recorded one that you did?

Gwen: What? I kept them on my cell to remember his voice, that's true.

Raven: How did you get that nasty cut on your hand? Because that napkin belong to the real killer who tried murdering Beth at the restaurant.

Gwen looks at her hand for she started to act really funny.

Gwen: This thing. From the trap hole, you know? Scratch it on a sharp tree branch from climbing back up, I was in a hurry. And finding a bloody napkin belonging to the person who tried to murder Beth at first until the second time? Wow, Gumshoe and Ema did their research well together.

Raven: What about you and Washers' acting strange since we started this case?

Gwen: At first we were worried about Berry before we knew that he was murder. Really.

Raven: The photos showing that it looked like Berry Evers who was wondering around town from Beth's camera that Lotta and Larry found? Not to mention the fake hair of his being a wig?

Gwen remembers seeing those as evidences.

Gwen: Again, the killer…How dare he dress up like my older brother! He will pay…!

Raven: Here's one more question to ask you…What you are doing with the dry up knife covered in blood still after Mr. Detective found it last night on how Berry was killed.

Gwen: Huh?

Gwen drops something for it was the knife, Raven did do some digging on her, along with the fingerprints and the blood belonging to none other than Gwen Evers herself. Could only mean one thing…

Gwen: No!

Raven then punches Gwen to the face to drop the book and puts her foot on the ground to make her talk.

Raven: I knew it!

Phoenix and Edgeworth stood by Raven's side to see and hear what was going on with Gwen.

Phoenix: Raven! Calm down!

Raven: No! Keep that book away from her! She did it! She killed Berry, Beth, Rachael, and she did it with a little help from her boss! That cut found from the knife belongs to hers after going after Beth the first time, she defended herself back to almost stabbing her and missed, I take it that those two were the same killings from Berry's end four years ago! She was dress up as Berry Evers today!

Edgeworth saw this one coming as well.

Edgeworth: I should've known this woman was trouble.

Phoenix: Gwen Evers…? She did it all?

A big shocker to the three and everyone else who've heard it all, soon Washers appears out of the blue with many things he brought with him. A wagon carrying a big ball of a strange type of glass holding ghosts like Katrina and Crane, as well as the tied up Harry. Also Washers was well walking and talking while pointing a gun at them.

Maya: Sr. Washers?

Gumshoe: He's got a gun! Free!

Meekins: Don't move!

Washers fires quick gunshots to drop Meekins and Gumshoe's out of their hands by injuring them.

Gumshoe and Meekins: Ow!

Washers also has another secret to tell for someone who's related to Brom and it wasn't Gwen's side of the family.

Brom: That's good enough, Gwen. You've done very well in finding it and I did the same on my end. Now I McNeill Brom Bones Washers shall soon be reborn with the Headless Horseman's powers with these two and two soulless bodies to help me and take revenge on this town from centuries ago!

Harry was trying to warn the others what was happening but his mouth was being covered up.

Ami: Harry!

Jacob: He's alive!

Tommy then senses that Harry Bum was someone who they know of.

Tommy: Dad…? Mom! That man's really Dad!

Ami: My husband!?

Henry nodded a yes for he remembers now. He's related to Ichabod Crane having power that Tommy got and a bit of Wiccan from Ami's side of the family.

Brom: Oh, yes. The one and only. Thanks to him and getting Katrina my lover back to me, all is going as planned.

Phoenix: (Wait… What is all of this about…?) Harry was really Henry, Katrina and Crane's ghosts are trapped, Washers saying he's Brom Bones, Gwen was really the serial killer, and the book is really a spell book for witches? What's going on here!?

Raven: That's what we all wish to know!

As Brome comes up with those things and pointing his gun out to keep everyone from running away or doing anything else, Gwen gets up to get the book back into her hands and begins to laugh like crazy for everything that Raven found out and said were all true.

Maya: What's happening? Sis, where are you?

Gwen then speaks up.

Gwen: Yes…Yes, it's all true. Washers' is really Brom Bones himself short for B.B for using an old man's body and about to be reborn with so much power. And I…I did kill the people, the girls, the animals, the cops, and all the stuff I use after killing my only brother…I DID IT ALL!

Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Meekins, Cody, Will, Wendy, Lotta, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Jacob, Ami, and Henry couldn't believe on what they were hearing here to being very real that all this time both Washers was really Brom's evil spirit to soon becoming the new Headless Horseman after capturing Katrina and Crane, and all the murdering was a made up curse was in fact really real within the book not being the diary, but a spell for evil witches. Which means…

Raven: So Brom was acting like your boss to use an old man's body to getting close to the book, you must've been an awful man back then after tricking Crane to marrying Katrina and done something awful. Leaving you to be the last Bones family and Gwen is just a witch from the one who curse Crane to become the new Headless Horseman. All this so you can get revenge on this entire town!?

Edgeworth: What's that man being Tommy's father has anything to do with this since you have two lost souls?

Ami tries reaching out to Henry for Wendy and Will try pulling her away from the danger for Brom had a gun on him.

Ami: Henry!

Will: No! Don't go there!

Ami: Let me go! That's my husband!

Oldbag: Are you crazy!? That man will shoot you in a second!

Ami stops and was crying really hard, without Mia around for Maya to use her powers to call upon, there was so much confusion going around the area for Gwen and Brom for being the two killers.

Phoenix: Answer us! Why did you two do all of this!?

Ema: This has to be a joke, right!?

Maya didn't want to hear all of this for she tries talking some sense into both Brom and Gwen to stopping everything. Raven had to stop her before she gets shot.

Raven: Maya! What are you doing!?

Maya: (Sis, if you can hear me, please…help us…)

Maya sends powerful psychic waves for Mia's spirit to sense out and go to find them quickly.

Mia: Maya! I'm coming!

With time on Mia's hands now, Maya tries saving the other two from within her words with her hands out and tries not to be afraid.

Maya: Please! Gwen! You and Washer…I mean Brom here don't have to be doing this! You guys got the proof you needed to show that the legend of Sleepy Hollow is real, and who looks like whom. Henry is really related to Crane, Raven looks a lot like Katrina, and Brom being himself of the last Bones family. All this because of the Headless Horseman's curse? This is crazy! Please let Henry go. You don't have to do this. Remember, Gwen? Your dreams to complete your ancestors to being innocent…Is it truth or not? Please, we can still save you two.

Gwen only says this to Maya instead.

Gwen: … Sorry… That was all a lie to get to all of you. Pointless!

Gwen just slaps Maya's face for Raven to help her out by stopping her in time.

Raven: Maya-!

Then Gwen points her knife in Raven's face trying to make her not to go anywhere.

Phoenix: Raven!

Gwen: Don't you move! Or else…Same with you, Mr. Wright, stay right there with the others. And you, Maya, move aside.

Maya: But why….?

Raven: (This is bad.) Maya, don't worry about me. Move away!

Maya: Raven, I won't leave you!

Brom got his gun loaded to fire at anytime.

Brom: Don't make this harder than it already has been please. Just move.

Maya had no other choice for Raven wanted to know why Gwen and Brom wanted her all of a sudden.

Raven: Gwen, you two don't need me for this mess.

Gwen: Oh, but we do, Raven. Well, he does. Like we did to Henry a few years ago to holding Crane's ghost and then capturing Katrina's was way too easy, we need you on this one.

Raven figures out why.

Raven: Because I'll be the new Katrina Van Tassel…?

Gwen: Bingo! A new and better vessel just like how Brom will be both Crane and the Headless Horseman once having hold of Henry's body once I cast two spells within this book. One to reawaken the witch within me and then the curse of the new Headless Horseman's powers. A whole new world to rule, first here and so on little at a time for him to do the rest afterwards.

Brom: Well, that's what happened after using about two or three elderly men over the years until I found them, which we did. One to become a man with power and to be with my lover again. Don't worry; Katrina was a half witch, human, and Wiccan unlike her friends were.

So half of Katrina did marry Brom was all a made up lie for she loved Crane to being fooled and ended up like this from centuries ago until years later to happen for real. Katrina knows it all to telling the truth while slowly using her powers to heal Crane's soul a little as she could.

Katrina: It's…It's all true. All of it. We were all in a lie from them both.

Edgeworth: So Brom being married to Katrina was a lie!

Phoenix: Raven! Don't you-! Edgeworth, let me save her!

Edgeworth stops Phoenix in time before he did something dangerous for they both know they wanted to save Raven, Henry, Crane, and Katrina in time. Just not at this moment.

Edgeworth: Wright, I want to save her too just not yet. I know when we can at the right moment. All of us will save her as a team. Trust me please.

Phoenix knows Edgeworth was telling the truth so he had to.

Phoenix: Alright. I sure hope we can in time… (Raven, be strong for me. I will save you like I promise you I will.)

Gwen: Ha! Too bad you won't live too long to forget before you're sacrifice. Forgive me, Raven, or not. I really did like you as a fan/friend. But you know, this is my job. My real one. Following within the witchy code I was living with over the years.

Raven doesn't like Gwen anymore.

Raven: Don't talk to me, traitor!

Gwen: Ouch, pushy. Glad we found the right vessel, huh Brom?

Brom comes up to Raven to keep her near him from liking her already. Tilting her head to touching her chin, and looking at him for Raven didn't like him at all. He was also the one who touch her butt from yesterday from sneaking behind her and hitting Larry by accident.

Raven: (So…He was the one who touch me…! Gross…)

Brom: Yes… Just like Katrina my love once was and her looking a lot like her and attitude, she'll do just wonders for me. My thanks to you, Gwen.

Gwen bows down to Brom being her servant and all.

Gwen: All in a day's work really.

Gumshoe and Meekins had to do their jobs in stopping the killer with or without guns even if they too were betrayed.

Gumshoe: Ms. Evers, you sicko! The last time I'm trusting from your made up stories!

Meekins got out his handcuffs to use them like nun-chucks besides cuffing them.

Meekins: For that, we will stop you! You and your so call boss are under arrest for the murders of Berry, Rachael, Beth, a few fellow officers, hurting animals, kidnapping Henry, and the lives you all put us in danger from!

Brom: Really now? Can you really?

Brom still had his gun out to holding everyone as hostages even for Henry and Raven were in danger.

Gumshoe: You wouldn't…!

The two stand down, in order to save them both from being shot at. For Gumshoe and Meekins didn't want to take any chances.

Brom: Ha! I thought not.

Larry figure out on his own on what Raven found out about Brom.

Larry: How dare you touch Raven-poo's butt and blaming me! Pervert!

Raven: (Not now, Larry…!)

Phoenix: So Raven was right about you two in the first place. The question is why…? Why did you two do all of this!?

Phoenix demanded to know why both Gwen and Washers who was really Brom himself were doing this and were about to do next.

Gwen: So you really wish to know…? All of you do on why we both did everything?

Brom allowed Gwen to tell them everything.

Brom: By all means, Gwen, you may speak. We got everything we need.

With the book, Henry, Raven, the two ghosts, and the shocking truth being shown was now about to be told leaving the others to hear the mess up truth. With Mia on her way to helping out the others with Maya allowing her to use her body again if she has to for her dead sister, Phoenix, Edgeworth, and the others had to stop the curse that was about to be release and saving the other four lives in grave danger. You'll all see 'within your own minds when reading this' and hearing it all in the next chapter. But you probably know that it had to be Gwen Evers as the killer, huh? This is getting much better on what's about to happen next.


	22. Chapter 21 –Unleashing the Witchy Spells

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 21 – Unleashing the Witchy Spells

So Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Gumshoe, Larry, Meekins, Cody, Lotta, Wendy, Will, Gwen… Along with Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Ami, and Jacob follow the trail from Tommy and Maya's powers with some help from the gem to guide them to the diary's location. From the painting showed that it was near the pumpkin patch under a very old tree in a chest as Larry dug it all out, but with a very shocking truth:

One – The diary was really a spell book made from the bad witches that Katrina once knew

Two – Gwen Evers was the killer behind everything to act like her brother

Three – Washers was really Brom Bones himself in a person's body who can walk and talk

Four – Harry Bum was really Henry Lewis who was captured

Five – The two ghosts Katrina and the real Crane were trapped

Six – Those two will use Raven to be sacrifice as the new Katrina along with Henry was the new Crane from Brom to become him next as his new body fusing with the evil spirit

(And) Seven – With the book, it will give Gwen powers and Brom as the new Headless Horseman to rule everything

With Mia trying to race to the others in helping them out, the rest were at gun point unable to save all four of them. From the lies and Raven was right all along from this whole mess, but why were both Gwen and Brom doing all this in the first place and acted like Berry Evers did it? For they were about to say it.

Gwen: You wish to know why we did all of this to get what we needed to be done? Fine. Brom, why don't you start first since Mr. Wright asked us so nicely.

Brom begins to tell his side of the real story on what happen in the year 1790.

Brom: Very well…I remember like it was just yesterday. It was true, I was young solider during the war then and was very famous throughout the town who won many battles for my fellow men until that day…I was killed with my head getting blown off from a cannon ball going off by one man; I didn't know during the time but it was 'him' on my side who was trying to destroy the enemies in seconds causing my death to be an accident to die in battle. For him to be coming to my town and stealing my woman Katrina who was our Wiccan!? I hated it…I wanted it all and revenge. A witch came by to bring me back to life for I helped her cast a spell for people to forget I was ever killed but a hero once again and creating the soul version of me, the dark side of me as the Headless Horseman was born. While I was trying to win over Katrina's heart to marrying me, she liked Crane more allowing me to come up with the stories of the ghost so he may take on the made up story as a challenge in winning Katrina's heart, he did the rest for me by trapping his soul with the witch's help and destroying his body with his faithful horse with it. We then got married but that night…Katrina follow onto my plans to seeking out Crane to saving his life to warn her, so she took her own life by cutting herself to being suicide and not to suffer from me trying to love her. That traitor! And after I try taking hers with me to live for our love forever, quick and painless. But for what? By killing my very own children just for blood!? I did that all for nothing. She hid the book for a spell that she stole from the witch in time, for she and I got hung from our crimes we wish to do as a set up, she place a curse throughout the town and me too for when I do seek the book, I will be freed. It worked, only for my soul to travel from one body after another over the centuries and some chosen woman becoming my witch servants until Sir Washers met his end long ago while working for Gwen's parents and Mayor Jacob himself. I tried coming the night they went out in using their bodies to complete the transfer by swapping of souls, with Katrina's spirit still wondering around, it didn't work on them to die from the sacrificing progress. Destroying them from the inside out. Sad to say, it had to be done. Had to make it look like the Headless Horsemen did it all to keep Berry and Gwen from finding the truth at first, by doing a life career they did in finding urban legend creatures to see if they were real or not. This was perfect. I fooled the mayor here to play along with one to be capture and then escaping to being caught again, like this fined gentleman traitor here, to silencing Berry Evers for good without the help from his little sister's doing. She wanted to do it; she was the last witch of the curse in making of the Sleepy Hollow itself.

Shocking turn of events coming from the real Brom spirit who lived for so long to making this all happen as plan out so well.

Edgeworth: So the whole thing was made up. The people of this town were afraid to expose the truth thinking it would bring a curse upon them after executing you and that witch of yours.

Phoenix was getting scared all over.

Maya: Nick, this can't be real, can't it…? Nick?

Phoenix: (This isn't…This isn't happening right now…This is a nightmare!) I don't what to believe in it either but...This is real.

Raven: Finding the truth only to do something this crazy!? Why, Gwen!? Of all people should've known better! That demon is dead and this is mess up for you to work with the likes of him! He killed your parents!

Gwen kept her knife inches from Raven's face for she knew from the very beginning once she did find out and so did Berry before he was killed.

Gwen: I know that! I know…But I'm happy to be a witch here. I wanted to help him, do this even if I killed my brother, just not the way it had to go down. And I know that he murder my parents, but he has a reason.

Tommy: What reason!? By killing more lives! That just sick!

Gwen begins telling her side of the story now on how it was all planned out.

Gwen: But I did. After my brother and I lost our parents to think at first that the Headless Horseman killed them, but it was really Brom's doing…During the years we both swore to avenge them by tracking down and proving the ghost was real. All of it. We tried doing other foolish things to prove on the other made up urban legend creatures as a cover up, it worked out well without proof just to keep the search that we needed and our true goal hidden well, maybe a little too well. That's when four years ago, Berry got in a little too deep behind my back to discover enough proof that Brom was behind it all the killings for he got a warning by Crane's ghost before my boss capture him; the price of that he followed Brom where he was hiding in Henry's home while his wife and child were out to have everything burned down. He escaped in saving Berry's life, only to lose the memories from Crane being caught and was out cold. Everything was gone for Ami and her dear son thought at first that he was kidnapped. The police didn't believe in Berry to hold him for a while to being questioned, but not without healing Henry first with only Beth to know and breaking him out that night and thinking they fled out of town leaving Henry all better for Beth to watch over him as the town's bum. Brom did kidnap him to escape on his own with Beth's help. When Berry returned to warn me about Washers, our boss on who we worked for was the spirit of Brom and what he was planning, he was trying to get me out of our house, but I thought he was talking crazy at first not to listen to him, he might of gone crazier on me. He still wouldn't listen no matter how many times I said it to him.

A flashback on what Gwen didn't want to leave their own home with her brother to learn their boss was a murderer…

(Berry: You have to listen to me, Gwen! Washers' not real, we been tricked. Why won't you understand that he killed Mother and Father!? A curse will soon be unleashed!

Gwen pulls Berry away from her.

Gwen: Let go of me! We been following our dreams for our parents, and for what? To have a betrayal after what you've done!? I don't believe in you!

Gwen holds on to a Swiss army knife in her hands that once belong to her father who was once in the army from long ago. That was the only memory she had to hold on to go on living.

Berry: But I'm trying to protect you. He tried murdering me and Henry who lost a home and his families are worried sick about him. The police won't believe in me. So I need your help. Please, Gwen, don't do this to me…

Gwen couldn't leave her lifelong dream behind.

Gwen: Just go. Go on with your girlfriend, but I'm staying here. I don't believe in you, Berry.

Berry was shocked and heartbroken on what Gwen said to him. He still wouldn't give up on her to grab hold of her hand and pulling her out of the house himself.

Berry: Sorry, but…You have to once I show you Henry. Come on.

Gwen: Hey! Let go of me!

Gwen couldn't pull away from Berry's grip.

Berry: Gwen, you'll believe in me when I show you. Before Brom uses you as a witch if you find that book. So stop this.

Gwen: He's Sr. Washers, not this Brom person.

Berry: Just come with me already! We still have time!

Gwen: Let go!

Gwen throws her hands at Berry's chest to keep him from pulling her away, only to still have the knife in her hands without knowing about it to stabbing her own brother by accident. She didn't mean to do it.

Berry: Gwen…! Why-?

From there, Berry drops dead in front of his sister within seconds on the ground. For Gwen started to cry and removing the knife with blood being covered all over it and unable to save him and stop the bleeding in time.

Gwen: No…What have I… d…d…Done…? Berry! Berry! No!

Gwen began to cry for Brom being the fake Washers to showing up to tell her the truth for Berry was right all along. Getting away from it, they hid the body well being a hostage-like state, while all tied up for the body to rot over the years leaving the knife beside his body. Saying he was Brom Bones for the curse was real that has to be reawaken and continue the work of doing her lifelong dream, she joins him for she's the great ancestor of an evil witch once in love with Crane but heartbroken and betrayed by him because he loved Katrina more; so finding the diary…they were going to need help from others and make anyone think that Berry's the killer as Gwen acts and becomes him after training for the past four years to go by without anyone noticing, well Beth was on to them from the shadows in slowly finding the whole truth out until her final end came.

Brom: Now, let us play as characters to this town then once we find the book, we can create a new world to rule.

Gwen: I just need to be my brother and a victim here?

Brom: Yes. This body will soon rot; so we have to make the best of this count. Now go, we didn't get the entire items to plan out and fooling the mayor and the scientist woman for nothing. Find Katrina's spirit next with Henry's lifeless body since we have Ichabod's, for we will have it all. You, a powerful witch and I, the new Ichabod Crane to love Katrina in her new lovely body related to any woman of her feature. Both our dreams will come true after that. Play well; we'll get that spell book sooner or later. Berry was a fool; we'll make the people believe him as a bigger one when they think he's behind it all.

Gwen dress, looked, and talked like him using a device to hide her real voice from the hologram image to hide to kill and being recorded for the rest.

Gwen: Yes, he was. Thank you, Brom. I mean, Sr. Washers. Just leave the rest to me.

Brom: Good. Let the play of ours, begin…I'm on your side. Your parents would've wanted this. They will be so proud of you.

From that day on, Gwen hid her voice in being Berry to fool Ami to work for him in making the traps and Jacob too in saving his people of the town and his wife to fixing them up to scaring them away in time. Only to find clues of the left over pages, Jacob took one, for Katrina to take before Sue saw it, and Raven to have hold of and using it. Only for all of them to be warned a bit too late…From looking like Berry Evers who was wondering around to confuse the people, the voice recorded all set by the trip unseen through wires all over the place, the hologram hiding her doing all of the killings, though the gem was real to tracking Mia, Katrina, and Crane down, she did all of it even the recording to make it look like Gwen was there during the scene, but it was all real to chase after them and doing all of the murdering before that. In other words, Gwen had a split personality in being her older brother 'for Edgeworth was right about one thing'. End of flashback for Gwen to continue in saying the rest of her dark tale…)

Gwen: Do you see? He saved me, I wanted this life. I became Berry Evers since then by getting everything set up as you two, Mr. Wright and Raven described how. And you, Mr. Edgeworth, you were right. I do have a split personality in being my older brother, it was pretty well done, don't you think? Mayor Jacob and Ami were both fools falling for our trap in doing all of this for us, but having Tommy get involved wasn't part of my plans but you guys fix it so sorry about that, kid. As for the other main victims…Besides killing from wild animals to farm ones just to scare the people of the curse to look real, one didn't know to be killed for; Rachael was unaware that Washers was gone to be really Brom to have gotten herself killed to soon learning the truth, so sad for her. As for Beth…Yes she did cut me when I try cutting her to escape from me to getting some help if it wasn't for Oldbag's doing it so soon from telling everyone what she uncovered to ruin the whole plan so during the party, I found her wondering while still in pain and got herself beheaded in the end. As for the rookie cop and groups of them, it had to be done. They couldn't spot the machine if it wasn't for Maya reflecting and ruining a bit from that stupid gem of hers! I also should've killer Officers Sam and Dan when I had the chance too, but again I didn't want to blow my own cover. The trap was well done to setting up another hologram of me to sound like the real one and allowing me to kidnap Maya to try putting Katrina's spirit in hers, but Mr. Edgeworth and the others stopped me in time to escape. Reason why I was really dirty and tired looking, just by fooling you all. Like an actor. Just one more to add and how I got you guys to doing this all for me, to be thankful for and to die with honor, you should be happy for that. Any who…After hearing about the Blue Swordfish members who were all arrested and hunted down, a few people and the main boss who shot another rat during Edgeworth on trial, I knew then I would've the better Katrina within Raven's body. I first had to get the killer who murder her own boss on which she had a crush on Raven and Mr. Wright's client to defend; Jamie Lewis who was Henry's mean cousin for he to barley talk to but she did for me in giving me the facts about the Lewis family being related to Ichabod's family tree of Wiccans and such having magical powers. She told me everything enough to convince her to be found guilty instead of the man's son and in return having pictures of him to look at in jail. Prosecutor Payne was in on it too after I paid him to allow Mr. Wright to win was way too easily, just to arrest the real killer with photo evidences that I presented to gain you people to trust me. Then believing I was related to the Bones family…for which I was not, and then all played in very carefully. Well for you five, soon to come as back up, Mr. Edgeworth, and the rest of the gang to joining up until this point. So now you all know the real truth. Nicely done once again, Raven, but like I said before this has to be done. Business is business for Brom and me after all.

It all made sense now on why Gwen did it all of this for a madman like Brom.

Ema: So that's how you know so much about us. You two used us!

Gwen laughs without a care in a world.

Gwen: Oh, I'm so sorry for my actions there. It's weird for me being around you guys to throw you all off in thinking that my brother was the killer, but it was Brom' doing as the Headless Horseman who was chasing us. And me doing some of the hacking to slashing by hand. I'm telling you now; this wasn't so easy to pull this whole thing off, it all worked out for us in the end though, didn't it?

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were freaking out here.

Sammy: I don't think I want to play this game anymore, Tommy.

Amy: Me either! Real or not!

Gumshoe turns his attentions to both Jacob and Ami to make sure they weren't working for them either, but from their reaction in looking scared and shocked from all of this, that means they weren't.

Gumshoe: And you two of all people were working with them this entire time!

Edgeworth calms Gumshoe down a bit.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe, they're not. Just look at them, they both look scared.

Gumshoe sees Ami and Jacob were like that alright, they weren't working with Gwen and Brom at all.

Gumshoe: You sure about that?

Ami: What!? No! We wouldn't dare!

Jacob: We learn about this news the same as all of you did!

Gumshoe now believes in them for Gwen and Brom didn't get them to kill but the other things when they were being black mailed, and nothing else.

Gwen: Bravo! Just as the mayor and scientist girl said are all true. For all this shall be done, also thanks to Ami's science skills making a ball made of glass with a strong smoking to trap the ghosts inside, for only Brom, myself, or if by luck Mia did try breaking them out leaves the others to be weaken to try breaking this thing both the inside and the out. From sand to burn pretty well while learning witch craft to mix it in, I been training very well. Just getting Katrina from my flash of camera skills to lose Maya's sister was way too easy, pretty cool, huh? Now with Henry with us and Raven too, the rebirth shall be done with the Headless Horseman's powers within my master leaving me as a powerful witch and Ichabod Crane shall no longer excises in this world once we're done with him…Once I read the first spell from this book to gain lots of power, the second one will make Brom Bones the new Headless Horseman since he was reborn. Our world shall be ours to rule! As for the rest of you, shall watch and witness tonight before you'll bow before us! Or die from disobeying us so either way you'll never win.

Gwen opens the book for the skies clears up with the red full moon glowing, and the book too powering up within Gwen's hands coursing through her veins; for the winds started coming all over the place for Henry knows that the worst was yet to come for Katrina was too late to warning everyone of the danger.

Katrina: No! Please forgive me! I tried, but they wanted to stop me! I was too late…Oh, my Ichabod. Forgive me, I wish I stop this mess centuries ago…

Crane finally speaks up to his true love.

Ichabod: No, don't Katrina. I'm glad I saved you. That monster Brom tried poisoning you, for you to set yourself free. I warned you in time before I was captured first. I forgive you.

Katrina cries a little for Crane to place his hand on her face while still healing up.

Katrina: Oh, Ichabod…

Ichabod: Katrina…

Brom got mad when seeing this scene to charge up a powerful light-like bulb inside to shocking them in pain for ghosts to feel it with no end of the suffering.

Raven: No! Stop it!

Brom turns it off for he gives Gwen the go and begins by releasing the curse.

Brom: Glad to. I want to finish Ichabod tonight! Katrina will be mine again in a new body forever and me to be more powerful. Gwen, you may begin the spell!

Gwen: You got it, master.

Phoenix couldn't talk Gwen out of this one; she lost her humanity already from four years ago as she begins casting the spell out loud. For no one couldn't try talking Gwen out of this at least not anymore who has really lost it.

Phoenix: Gwen! Don't do this! (This is really happening…I can't let Raven or Mr. Lewis die like this! We just can't let this happen!)

Maya: Have you lost your mind!?

Gwen: Too late. I became freed for the past four years and still going. Now…Let us begin the spell, shall we? _Creatures from Hell, hear my cry. From darkness and sorrow, and deadly despise. Give into the power, from my Evers Witch before me. Inside this book, the new one I shall be!_

Once Gwen spoke that type of spell out, strong winds come out with flashes of lightning showing but wasn't coming down unless she was controlling it. For Raven, Phoenix, Edgeworth, and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing right now, same with Mia who flies her way to the direction as fast as she could. Brom and Gwen were loving this but for Katrina, Ichabod, and Henry were watching the horror really happening.

Brom: Let's test this out.

Brom throws a long tree branch to throw at Gwen; for she shoots a beam-like attack to burn it up in seconds for Gwen Evers is now a witch.

Gwen: Oh, yes. I am now a witch like my ancestor before me and I love it!

From all the electricity powers coursing through Gwen's body, everyone in Phoenix's team feared her like Raven herself was too. Jacob and Ami try making a run for it.

Ami: Tommy! Run away!

Jacob: Save yourselves!

Gwen: Oh, no you don't! Don't want this to get out just yet. So you two stay!

Gwen punches on the ground hard for the statues to morph into giant hands and grabbing both Ami and Jacob who were unable to escape from them for it was too strong as it was all made of metal to break out of.

Ami and Jacob: Ah! Help!

Tommy: Mom!

Tommy goes to his mother side to getting her out, with Sammy and Amy's help before he too gets put into danger.

Sammy and Amy: Tommy! Don't!

Gwen: Ah…How touching…Not!

Gwen controlled a tree to move the long branches of roots to pop out and caged in Tommy, Sammy, and Amy to getting stuck inside.

Tommy: Oh, no! We're trapped!

Edgeworth knew something had to be done by grabbing the book away from Gwen quickly and then saving the others in time.

Edgeworth: Quickly! We need to get the book out of Ms. Evers' hands!

Meekins: No problem! I'm on it!

Cody: You leave Raven alone! You monsters!

Without thinking, Cody and Meekins come charging at Brom to use Raven as a shield to making them both stop.

Raven: Don't stop!

Brom: Not so fast.

Brom takes out his sword 'being real' to cut the two men down, only Meekins did for he had to shield Cody from the danger to making a cut in his suit and was lucky not to get killed.

Cody: Ah! You're hit!

Meekins: So low…! Hurting a child during a crime scene and Raven…Unforgiveable!

Brom: Too bad, so sad. Please forgive me.

Brom kicks Meekins and Cody aside next to Lotta, Wendy, and Will trying to help a fallen officer out for he was cut deeply, but not from a very deep stabbing from the sword to saving Cody in time.

Oldbag: You two are nothing more than murderers and psychos!

Gwen: Been there, done that. Just stick around, people. And I mean that literally.

Gwen created a huge ball of slime coming from her hands and throws at the five to making them get stuck. Wendy, Lotta, Will, Cody, and Meekins were trapped inside a big ball of smile.

Lotta: What in Sam Hill…? Is this stuff for real? Ew… It's getting my camera with my other gear all gooey! Come on now! Really!?

Lotta was mad for getting her stuff cleaned off won't be so easy to do. As for Will couldn't break free being strong and all.

Will: This must be really slimily, she just trapped us in pretty well.

Cody: What!? This is bad!

Meekins: Really bad…!

Wendy couldn't break free either.

Oldbag: Hey, missy! Let us go right now! Or so help me I'll cut you down when we get out of this mess!

Gwen: Oops. Should've made a sound proof slime with it. Oh, well…

Phoenix, Edgeworth, Maya, Gumshoe, and Ema were the only ones left.

Raven: You guys! Run away! They'll trapped everyone!

Phoenix: Edgeworth! What can we do now? Our friends, Raven, Mr. Lewis, those two ghosts, and the book are stuck with them!

Maya: We can't get close!

Larry: No…Kidding! This is too much for me here!

The other five and the rest of the group see Larry hiding behind Gumshoe's back, looks like he escape with the others in time.

Lotta: Oh, nice way to leave us hanging, Butz coward!

Gumshoe pulls Larry away from him for he was angry too like the other five were.

Gumshoe: Some hero you are to the ladies!

Larry started to cry.

Larry: What!? I ran away from danger like this…Don't blame me…

Ema: So that leaves six of us left to say the least to do what needs to be done here.

Ema tries to be brave like her sister Lana was to saving the others' in time from this nightmare that was about to happen. Phoenix wishes that Larry wasn't here in this situation going on and for his own safety.

Phoenix: Sure looks that way. But still… (Why could've Larry went back to the hotel…? This isn't for the likes of him.)

Brom pushes the cart of the machine with Katrina and Crane in it along with Henry being all tied up, and carrying Raven somewhere private for the sacrificing to begin once Gwen cast the second spell in just a moment.

Brom: Take care of the others; I'll get set up with my sword in becoming the Headless Horseman once you activate the next spell, Gwen. These other two are not going anywhere. That's an order.

Henry tries mumbling to call out for Ami and Tommy with them being trapped and Raven tries pulling away from Brom's grip, but couldn't.

Raven: No! Let go of me!

Brom: Ah, but you'll soon be reborn as my new Katrina and better. You shall be my bride again.

Raven: No! Phoenix! Edgeworth! Help!

Phoenix: Raven!

Brom leaves with the other four for Gwen keeps the others at bay from the strong winds she was creating all around the area.

Gwen: Sorry, Mr. Wright. But say good bye to your girlfriend because you and the others shall bow down before us first like the others have been capture from my powers here. So for you guys have gone from suck…To blow!

Gwen uses her hand to release lots of powerful gust of wind keeping Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, Larry, Ema, and Gumshoe unable to save the other two ghosts, Henry, and Raven in time. Somehow Gumshoe tries getting back on his feet to go and get something really fast and away from the wind blowing at him.

Phoenix: No! We can't let this happening!

Maya: We need to free the others!

Ema: And get out of here!

Edgeworth: No!

The other four were surprise to be hearing this out of Edgeworth.

Larry: No!? Are you out of your mind, Edgy!?

Edgeworth: We just need to keep Ms. Evers away from everyone else to getting the book out of her hands to stop the second casting spell if we're going to save Raven!

Maya points out her gem showing that it was glowing a lot this time from the book's powers.

Maya: But how!? I know what he's saying, it just my gem is telling me otherwise!

Ema: What do you mean!?

Maya: I don't know! It may sound crazy, but my gem is trying to tell me that it and the spell book are two into one powerful thing! We need to get it and destroy it by using this!

Phoenix: Well we have to do this fast or it'll be all over for my Raven!

Gwen laughs for she loved her powers so much. Somewhere around the area, Gumshoe sees a spare police car with the keys still inside during the search of Henry and Katrina to drive in right at Gwen's direction by starting it up before the second spell will be cast. He turns the car on to speed it up and try to ram Gwen out of the way to getting to the book.

Gwen: Okay. Time to cast the next spell, to body switching, and ruling this place slowly at a time to the rest of the world for a better tomorrow. By any means necessary, you know what I mean? Let's go! _Sleepy Hollow legend let it be told. Release the power of the Headless Horseman, and to behold. From horses, swords, and a pumpkin head of death…! _What the-!?

Gumshoe drives the car really fast and right into Gwen to jump away in time from the wind powers to fall into a pile full of mud to dropping the book.

Larry: What just happened…?

The five see Gumshoe in a police car to beeping his horn and telling the others to get inside now.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth! You guys, let's go! Get inside!

Edgeworth: Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Hurry up!

Gwen got mad to getting back up and the mud out of her face quickly. Phoenix, Maya, Larry, Ema, and Edgeworth, get inside the car for Gumshoe to drive away with one last thing to take care of.

Gwen: What gives!?

Larry, Ema, and Maya cheered with joy.

Ema: We made it out!

Larry: We're still alive!

Maya follows her gem closely.

Maya: Wait, the book. We need to get it away from Gwen.

Phoenix: Gumshoe, drive back quickly!

Gumshoe pulls up backwards in driving to do so.

Gumshoe: What do you think I was trying to do!? Fasten your seatbelts and hang on, guys!

Edgeworth gets the car door to open in getting the book for a second to grab and drive away for Gwen tries getting it back; he was too quick for her to getting it first. He smiles as they drive away.

Edgeworth: Too slow.

Gwen got mad to fire more powerful blasts all over the place.

Gwen: Hey! No one touches the book but Brom and me only! Don't think you people are getting away from me! I still have witch powers!

Gwen power kicks the ground to make a very big crumble and shake where the six were driving away from the danger. For Gumshoe drives faster being very bumpy and all. The others still trapped try to hold on tightly leaving Lotta to having an idea for the others can punch or kick their way out, they can grab something they can use to getting out of the slime in time.

Lotta: Hold on…I still got my pepper spray…Hey, Officer Meekins, do you have your gun out?

Meekins had another one that he always carries around in his suit and loaded up.

Meekins: Still got it with me! I can still fight after the hit I took and all!

Lotta: Okay. Kid, you have a develop film?

Cody grabs that one out.

Cody: Here, what do you need it for anyways?

Lotta puts hers with Cody's on the bottom with come clay mix in with the slime all covered up.

Lotta: Okay. Now Officer Meekins, give me one shot gun bullet and spread gunpowder to pur all over it.

Meekins: Well if you say so, miss!

Lotta then takes out her old camera with some wiring of the light was still working on it once Meekins spread the gunpowder everywhere; it looks like there's a plan to do.

Will: That doesn't look safe.

Lotta: It doesn't, it's our way out.

Oldbag: What's that suppose to mean!? I don't want to die like this!

Lotta explains it better knowing it's a handmade bomb they're making of their very own.

Lotta: Just hold up and listen. We're getting out of this mess to help out Raven and her other friends. Cody, this camera here with the light still works once you press the button in taking a picture. Once you do, the light will go on with a powerful flash to going off with a boost from you…Officer Meekins to come in next, here to firing his gun to create a fire to blow this goo out from the inside. I need to use your sword to make a bit of fire to spark it up to add to the slime all over as you two, Mr. Powers and Ms. Oldbag, to push out from the left and the right as hard as you can allowing me to set fire with the other two doing the rest. This slime with a very powerful force if we work together will blow it up and setting us free. Y'all guys in? It's much better than dying at something this crazy and all mess up. Know what I mean there?

Meekins, Will, Wendy, and Cody were in with Lotta to make it happen.

Cody: The let's do this.

Meekins: Raven and Detective Gumshoe sir's lives are in danger! We must save them!

Will: Well… I'll do it for Raven and the children that also must be saved after this.

Oldbag: Yeah…Bring on the fight! I'm ready!

Lotta smiles knowing this will all work out well.

Lotta: Alright, then let's do this. And…Go!

Meanwhile on the other side of the area, Brom ties both Henry on a cross-like stands and Raven too for they were about to be burned alive for him to switch bodies. Brom in Henry's, to killing Crane's spirit along with Henry's too afterwards, and Raven's once Katrina's in her body, and all will be lost.

Raven: Let us go! You won't get away with this!

Brom: Just watch us try, for now…Get some sleep. You'll be much beautiful by the time you wake up in being reborn.

Brom punches Raven in the stomach to go out cold and Henry not like watching this at all.

Brom: Just you watch, Mr. Lewis, this will be something you soon won't forget once it takes your life personality. Just awaiting for Gwen's other spell to work.

Brom starts out the fire for Katrina can't stop them or could Crane.

Ichabod: No! Stop this!

Katrina: Please don't do this!

As the chase for Gwen getting back her book continues, for Gumshoe to drive forward and away from her wrath in time for Maya looked at something to finding a way in stopping this mess by sensing out from her gem. With Ema, Larry, and Phoenix holding on to dear life, Edgeworth tells of the next plan.

Edgeworth: Listen up, we're in this together. So, Maya, if you know how to stop the book tell us as soon as you can.

Maya reads the whole thing while feeling it out to getting the answers.

Maya: Right, I think I know everything on what to do next.

Edgeworth: Wright, we need you and her to go save Henry Lewis and Raven before they get burned alive from the sacrificing to begin.

Shocking news to hear.

Maya: Like they try to do to me!

Phoenix: But why!?

Edgeworth: To become something new by any means, such as taking the real spirits away once the spell is completed. We'll try to stop Ms. Evers before she turns Brom into the Headless Horseman.

Larry didn't like the sound of that at all.

Larry: Wait. You mean…Us as in me too…?

Edgeworth: Yes, Larry, even you too.

Larry: But I don't want to do this!

Ema: Even in the coast of our friend's lives in danger out there!? Raven needs us too!

Larry: I know, I know!

Gumshoe: There's no way I'm letting that kid die by those monsters, that's for sure.

Edgeworth: Then it settles. Even if we lose the book again, we'll still get it back.

Phoenix: Even if the ghost is summon?

Edgeworth: Afraid it might happen…Wright, you have to do your job while we do the rest. We're in this together.

Phoenix: Maya, we need your sister right about now.

Maya tries sensing Mia out as well.

Maya: Believe me, Nick, I know that. I'm trying…

Larry screams in seeing Gwen come flying at them since the earthquake didn't work out to drive through.

Larry: Ah! She's coming! I really liked her too if she wasn't a murderous psycho path!

Gumshoe: Hang on!

Gumshoe drives faster from the powerful winds that Gwen was doing to bringing the car to her, but no luck as they try driving away from her powers really fast.

Gwen: Fine. If that's how you wish to play…Then let's have it. The great balls of fire!

Gwen then fires lots and lots of fire like attacks all over the place with no way out like they're trapped in a big circle, for she fires another one to burning out the tires for Gumshoe to lose control of the whole thing.

Gumshoe: Ah! Mr. Edgeworth! We've been hit!

Edgeworth: Everyone! Jump out! Wright, go do what needs to be done! Don't worry about us!

Phoenix: Just be careful! Maya! Hold on to the book!

Maya had the book with her to keep it by her side at all times.

Maya: Got it. Let's go, Nick!

Larry: Abandoned ship! Oops! I mean car!

Phoenix and Maya roll out of the left end of the police car door and Gumshoe went out first to crash somewhere less dangerous, with Edgeworth, Ema, and Larry to jump and rolling out last in the hay stacks. The car crashes into the old mill filled with water to be shooting out a bit and still exploded. Phoenix and Maya make a run for it, until Gwen appears really fast to grabbing the book.

Gwen: Got it!

Maya could reach up to grabbing the book out of Gwen's hands while she was flying.

Maya: No! Give it back!

Gwen: Forget it. The sacrificing is just about to start. But if you really want the book back, you only got time to doing one or the other…

Meaning Maya and Phoenix sees the fire burning up very big for Brom to begin in saving Raven, Henry, Crane, and Katrina or lose them to getting the book instead.

Phoenix: That's just low!

Gwen: Hey, I don't make the rules here, he does. So what's it going to be…?

Ema then comes out to pour her fingerprint powder all over Gwen's face for Larry to grab the book and to make a run for it.

Gwen: Ah! Why you…!

Larry: I can't believe I'm doing this!

Maya: Ema! Larry!

Ema: Hurry you guys, save the others now!

Phoenix: You just try to get the book either way! Let's go, Maya, hold on to the gem this time!

Maya: Right!

Phoenix and Maya race to saving Raven in time as Larry runs away from Gwen chasing after him next and Ema holds on to her legs from moving and being dragged so much from the ground.

Gwen: Get back here!

Ema: Stop this!

Gumshoe comes out firing his stun gun to shocking Gwen all over to going down. Larry stops running 'while still looking very scared' and Ema to getting back up.

Larry: Did you get her?

Gumshoe handcuffs Gwen in time.

Gumshoe: Looks that way.

Edgeworth then comes up to take the book away.

Edgeworth: We'll be taking this back, thank you.

Gwen then gets back up to pulling the wires out of her and melting the cuffs out of her hands to look normal again.

Ema: What-!?

Edgeworth: But how did you-!?

Gwen: Aw…So sad. I guess you people just made my energy come up higher. Allow me to return the favor back. Boom!

Larry: Not good!

Gwen shoots out her own lightening flashes from her hands which came from the sky to shock Gumshoe, Ema, and Larry down for the count and comes in front of Edgeworth to grabbing the book back out of his hands.

Edgeworth: Larry! Ema! Gumshoe! You'll pay for this…!

Gwen: Not happening today. Now say cheese.

Edgeworth: Cheese?

Gwen touches Edgeworth's suit to go flying to a barn hitting the outside walls of it and knocking him out cold.

Edgeworth: Wright… Save them… Save… Raven…

The four were out as the other five that were trapped along with Lotta setting up the whole thing by hand as Will and Wendy began to push from one side to another with Cody and Meekins finishing the rest, Gwen was ready to cast the second spell this time. Lotta places the wires in the clay, mix with the slime from inside of it, gun powder, Meekins gun loaded with some bullets inside, and the camera all set to go at any time now.

Oldbag: Pick up the paste already! It's going to happen!

Will: Let's hurry it up then!

Gwen gets to the next chapter to read.

Gwen: Now where was I…? Oh, yes. These words I must say right…Here. Here we go, Brom! Get ready!

Brom hears Gwen loud and clear to begin and the sacrificing.

Brom: Yes…Yes…Yes... Good bye, Mr. Lewis, Raven dear, and Ichabod Crane. The new me along in being the Headless Horseman, and the new Katrina shall be mine!

Ichabod was about to die for real with Katrina for they couldn't do a thing in saving themselves.

Katrina: Brom, don't!

The fire was burning for Henry was coughing as the two souls slowly got out of the glass to being transferred, Maya comes running at Brom and tackles him in saving her best friend. This time no one will die like this the way Berry and Gwen's parents' lives ended so soon.

Maya: No!

Brom: What the!? Who are you?

Maya keeps Brom for they continue in fighting all over the ground for him to try breaking her loose, but she wouldn't let go. Maya wanted to do this, in being more useful besides her powers.

Brom: Get… Off of me!

Maya hits Brom with her gem and another being a fake skeleton part to whack around with.

Maya: You leave Raven and the other innocent souls alone! They're not yours to mess with! Nick! Go!

Phoenix heard Maya to go running with a bucket full of water to putting it all out and cutting both Henry and Raven free, for Phoenix carries Raven in his arms.

Phoenix: Raven? Raven!?

Henry finally talks once the thing was out of his mouth thanks to Phoenix's help.

Henry: She's fine! We need to get these two out right away! The sacrificing is ruined for Brom, but the spirits can die if this machine's still in active!

Phoenix: But Raven!

Henry: She's alright. Trust me, Brom just knocked her out cold. Just give the girl some air.

Phoenix heard and felt Raven breathing normally.

Phoenix: Then we did it. Thank goodness.

As Crane and Katrina's spirits were saved and back into the glass 'though since the sacrificing was destroyed', Brom saw the horror and manages to push Maya off of him.

Brom: No!

Maya: Nick!

Maya was thrown into a patch full of pumpkins to try to get out of after that powerful hit she took from a crazy madman.

Phoenix: Maya!

Brom: You…! You ruined my life! My lover! Everything! Prepare to be beheaded by your worst nightmare ever!

It looks like Phoenix, Henry, Maya, Katrina, and Crane could already tell that the others didn't get the book away from Gwen in time for the second spell to happen in turning Brom into the Headless Horseman, the real one.

Henry: No…We're too late.

Phoenix: It's happening!? (This is really bad here!)

Maya calls out for Mia to sensing her out in time and race towards the others.

Maya: Ah! Sister! Where are you!?

Gwen begins the spell.

Gwen: Oh boy, now you people done it. No matter. We'll do it again if we have to once we take control. _Sleepy Hollow legend let it be told. Release the power of the Headless Horseman, and to behold. From horses, swords, and a pumpkin head of death, cast those powers into a Bones man of his last breath!_

Once Gwen summons the last spell, it goes flying right at Brom's entire body turn into darkness all over. From laughing weirdly, to sounding funny, to morphing. With a dark armor all over his entire body, his face with a skull head on fire of a green color, a red long cape, his long sword on fire as well, while holding a pumpkin being a crave face and looking like a head in the other hand, and his horse who was also dead with black, green fire, and armed up to kill for the Headless Horseman has come to kill again. Brom Bones was the new evil ghost for the others Maya, Mia, Phoenix, Henry, and Lotta to see it all happen. For Brom looks at himself in the reflection of the lake and for Gwen in seeing the results too.

Gwen: Alright! It worked! That's two down, and a few more to go. I love this already.

The fears within Jacob, Ami, Henry, Phoenix, Maya, Katrina, Crane, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Lotta, Cody, Will, Wendy, Meekins, Larry, Gumshoe, Ema, and a bit from Edgeworth was not good at all. Only getting the book for someone to cast the spell shall stop the curse forever and destroying it for good.

**Brom: Yes! I'm free! Free to becoming the Headless Horseman to do as I please! Now then… This is what happens when you, Mr. Lawyer, mess with my dreams!**

Brom swings his fiery sword at the two men to make a run for it and tried not to get cut or burned up alive.

Henry: Run!

Phoenix was worried about the other two ghosts.

Phoenix: But we can't just leave Katrina and Crane behind!

Henry pulls Phoenix 'while holding Raven' away from Brom attacking them many times.

Henry: Leave it to your friend. She and that other ghost got this; we need to keep him away from them.

Phoenix sees what Henry was talking about, for Maya sees her chance and Mia arrives at last to help out. With the gem glowing, it had to be a very good sign.

Phoenix: Maya…Okay, let's get the hell away from this guy!

Henry: Now we're talking! You two, stay put!

The two men out run Brom while riding on his horse after them. And forgetting that Maya was still around after he threw her aside.

**Brom: That'd right! Run! Don't think this is over, because either way, I will get them back to complete my sacrificing without the spell. I still have my own powers to completing it!**

Brom chases them down while Maya goes up to Katrina and Crane to rescuing them next.

Katrina: It's you.

Ichabod: Are you here to save us?

Maya shows them her gem.

Maya: Yep, I think I have the answers. Someone in this place can bring a ghost back within the book and Gwen's powers for us to destroying it with this too. But first…Let's get you guys out of here. Sis! It's all up to you now! You remember what I said on what to think about!

Maya's spirit was switch with Mia's who was taking over again while still holding on to the gem.

Mia: I do. No need to remind me twice, Maya. Now then. I need you two to listen to me carefully.

Maya talks through the gem.

'Maya: I will! I'm all ears!'

Katrina: Whatever do you have in mind?

Mia started cutting the wires from the machine off at a time knowing which one to cut being right. Just then, the light changes from green to blue for not hurting the two ghosts anymore, which means…

Mia: I just re-connected the wiring spell to have an opposite effects to you guys in getting out, for a minute to hold up. Katrina! Use your power to absorb the light from inside.

Katrina places her hands on the glass leaving Crane to root for her all the way through.

Ichabod: Do it.

Katrina begins doing so well with it, leaving Maya to touch the stone from inside of it to glow up.

Mia: Now, Maya, go inside while holding the gem still and grab them to shine that thing in the middle to crack apart. Hurry!

'Maya: Right!'

Maya goes in from her own spirit form with the gem to grabbing Crane out to float near the exit and then Katrina before she could let go and Maya to shine some light to it, once it started the machine finally shuts down and the glass to shatter into pieces. Maya returns back to her body as Mia stayed close to leave the two ghosts free at last.

Katrina: We're…We're free…!

Mia: All in a day's work. Time for us to stop the Headless Horseman. Maya, you want us to save the others first?

Maya did have something in mind in saving, but which one?

Maya: Let's save Tommy, Sammy, and Amy. One of them will be a big help to us.

Katrina and Mia understood the plan but Crane.

Katrina: Wait, you're not thinking of…?

Mia: I think so. Let's save the kids first. Let's go!

Crane was alright to fly around again and holding Katrina's hand.

Ichabod: Katrina…I…

Katrina smiles at him.

Katrina: I know. Let's finish this together so we can be with each other for all eternity.

Ichabod: Then let's go owe them our thanks by helping them out.

The four hurried it to helping out the others. As Phoenix and Henry couldn't out run the Headless Horseman who was catching up to them from swinging his sword around, trampling from his horse, and throwing the pumpkins around non-stop to duck away in time to go hiding behind a tree.

Phoenix: How long do we have to out run this guy!?

Henry: Anything to keep him away from the others that's for sure.

Gwen: Oh! Really…?

Gwen comes up from above the men to burn the tree herself with one of her powers for Phoenix holding Raven and Henry to get away from it in time and seeing the other four out for the count.

Phoenix: Ah! She found us!

Gwen: Aw, burning love to soon be heartbroken, love it. Just surrender already. Now you two with Raven stay put, I don't want to hurt you guys too badly. Well, maybe not the vessels, just a tiny bruise is all.

Brom finally catches up to them for Gwen to keep the other men trapped in.

**Brom: Thanks for getting them for me, Gwen.**

Gwen bows down to her master for doing another fine job.

Gwen: No problem. With the others out, we got this game in the bag.

Henry: We won't let you win.

Phoenix shields Raven with his body, for no matter what happens to any of them both and his girlfriend.

Phoenix: You two have completely lost it! You dare to go so far as to hurting the others for becoming a monster!?

**Brom: Silence! A monster? Me? I'm the real Headless Horseman and your new God! Remember that.**

Henry: A real God who has completely lost it.

Gwen fires another blast next to Henry's face as a warning.

Gwen: You watch your mouth, Mr. Lewis. The only reason we need you alive is for my Master to have a new body in good condition.

Phoenix: By creating a world of Hell!?

Gwen: World of Hell? Ruling becomes a key in gaining power to making it better with some features for the human kind. We won't kill anyone or anything unless there's a threat really. Isn't that right, Master?

Brom had another look around to his old home from Tarrytown, New York being different for him than it once was.

**Brom: Hmm…True enough. Things did changes during the years in swapping bodies since I place the curse of Sleepy Hollow. Still…There are some things to keep, and some in doing it my way. You see?**

Once Brom commanded his horse to pounce hard on solid ground, it created a very big fire to burning everything down and almost went to town, for Gwen to putting it out in time for that wasn't part of the plan. It almost came near Ami, Jacob, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Meekins, Wendy, Lotta, Will, and Cody 'while still planning their way out'. They were so close to getting burned up alive.

Gwen: Whoa! Master, hold up!

**Brom: Why you stop my fun, Gwen?**

Gwen bows down many times of forgiveness on Brom.

Gwen: Forgive me, Master. But I had to stop you. I know we still need Mr. Lewis and Raven's bodies to get Crane and Katrina in place, it just…You never said in killing even those in our way once they were hold back! I did it! You couldn't just burn them all up!

**Brom: Oh…That so? That was my plan from the beginning.**

Gwen: What!?

Shocking for even Edgeworth to be hearing this, as Henry and Phoenix knew it was all Brom's doing in using Gwen in the first place.

Henry: You mean…?

**Brom: I wanted revenge, not just by making Ichabod disappear, I wanted the whole entire town to suffer and then the world to go next. I want to make this place my whole hell ground territory. One those, I the Headless Horseman's curse can control whatever way I like to. I knew you were still too soft on these people, Gwen, I did promise a little, just not a lot.**

Gwen tightens her book in her hands and next to her chest for she was betrayed for what Berry tried to tell her in the first place and was killed for by accident. All to hide the murder she has done and becoming one, she then knew she was wrong.

Gwen: So…This was all a lie!? You despise me from the beginning!?

**Brom: I couldn't care less of your accidental murder. Just someone related to your family of the witch being an Evers to set me free. So far I have what I want to finish the rest with or without you.**

Gwen: But you and me…! We agreed to rule the world together! Not destroying it! Going in way too far!

Phoenix couldn't believe for the tides have been turned

Phoenix: (Gwen's now realizing that she was wrong to stopping Brom? What a weird girl she turned out to be with some of her own reasoning's in doing all of this.)

**Brom: You know what? If you don't agree with my goals, that's fine. You're off the hook. Just hand me my book-!**

Gwen: No! Forget it!

Gwen flies away from Brom for he approaches to her instead, leaving Phoenix and Henry to move away on what was about to happen next.

**Brom: You dare disobey me…?**

Gwen: No! I wish to rule this world with my powers even if I have to send you back to where you belong! I still have the book to do that, traitor, and undo the damage you almost caused!

Gwen begins reading another chapter from the book to destroying the curse forever, but Brom knew that he wasn't afraid on what she was about to say.

Phoenix: If that's the case, why isn't he trying to stop her?

Gwen: Oh, I will stop him alright! _Deadly Powers and Deadly Sins. Send the forces from the power within. From light to darkness gather into both moon and sun…_

Somehow nothing was happening for Brom to be laughing about, revealing the truth from the spell on why it wasn't working for Gwen in stopping him at all.

Henry: Something's wrong.

Phoenix: (Why isn't it working?)

Gwen was confused.

Gwen: What? I…I don't get what I'm doing wrong?

**Brom: You really wish to know? The book can only be done by a mortal with the blood of the Wiccan boy or a girl to seal me away, not for a witch like you to setting me free to try to undo it. Nice try though. Now, the book if you would be so kind.**

Gwen tries firing many attacks at the ghost and his horse to walk through it to coming up to her and tries flying away from him.

Gwen: Ah! Stay back-!

Brom then uses his sword to stab Gwen deep through the chest to slice a huge cut into for blood to be spilling out of her from getting stabbed and felt betrayed by her former master, dropping the book into his hands now and him grabbing hold of her once he takes the sword out of her body. This made Phoenix both sad to cry about and mad to see someone doing that for Gwen to devote her line of work for her boss, and no more for being used in the end.

Phoenix: (He… He just cut down Ms. Evers! ) Why!? Why would you do that to your partner!?

**Brom: Partner? She was nothing more than a weapon to me to play with and to use, nothing more. I shall take care the rest of my mission from here on out. Leaving you, Gwen, to be useless to me so stick around until you bleed to death.**

Gwen: No…! Ah! It hurts!

Brom throws Gwen's body aside as she was holding her chest to stop from bleeding out with her own clothing. For she was trapped within a lot of skeletons sticking out from the ground to pulling their arms out in keeping Gwen hold down without going anywhere to watch the rest that happens. Then Raven comes to in seeing Gwen in pain and the others were down for the count leaving Phoenix, Henry, and Raven left and trap by the Headless Horseman who has the book now.

Phoenix: Raven? You're okay.

Phoenix hugs Raven for she questions him on why Gwen was cut down.

Raven: Phoenix? What….What has happened to Gwen…?

Phoenix: Sorry but…She was betrayed by Brom after using her and couldn't stop him at her own coast.

Raven hated what on Gwen has done, but felt a little sorry for her deep down and tried her best and failed on her goal.

Raven: Gwen! No!

As well as Cody gets ready to take a picture, Lotta to light up the fire, Will and Wendy pushing out hard from two different directions, and leaving Meekins to take fire inside the slime.

Cody: All set to go!

Will and Oldbag: Just say the word!

Lotta Okay, here we go…In three, two, one…Light it up!

Meekins: Fire in the hole!

Lotta places the fire a bit to spark for Cody to boost it up more with one camera shot of the light shooting out, and Meekins to take fire from his gun as a big blast was made. The five were freed at last.

Lotta: It worked! Hey-haw!

But with a lot of slime spreading out all over the place and getting a bit gooey on themselves.

Oldbag: Ah, gross!

Will: Well, at least we're free now, right?

Lotta sees the danger nearby.

Lotta: We are! Time to aid the others! So let's go! Get that book away from that freaky ghost! Let's do this!

Lotta got her pepper spray out, Cody with his toy sword, Meekins with his gun and handcuffs, Wendy with her fighting skills and a spare shove, and Will with his own strength to take the bad guy down as a team.

Meekins: Then in the name justice of saving Raven and her friends….Charge!

For the five go rushing in to the rescue for Brom has his work to be cut out in getting Raven and Henry away from Phoenix, for he was next.

Henry: We can't out run him! We're trapped!

Raven: And without the book, we'll never stop the curse!

Phoenix: (What can we do…? What can we do? Maya! Mia! Where are you guys!?) This does look bad for us.

Brom got out his sword after cleaning the blood off of it to finish the next job.

**Brom: No, Mr. Lawyer, Raven and Henry are mine. Give them here, or you'll be joining with Gwen any second now…**

Can Lotta, Will, Wendy, Cody, and Meekins save the three in time from Brom's wrath, and what about Mia, Maya, Katrina, and Crane? What plan do they have in mind in saving the three kids first? Can they stop the curse from anyone who's a Wiccan once they get the book for what Edgeworth was thinking about for a plan? Well, this battle has already started for beating Brom as the Headless Horseman, Phoenix, Raven, and the others must get the book out of his hands and find that person to cast the spell in destroying the curse before he destroys everything in Tarrytown, New York and many lives. More to come in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22 –A Race for one Book

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 22 –A Race for one Book

Gwen's betrayal by Brom tricking her in freeing him in become the Headless Horseman to having the power and cornering Phoenix to get back Henry and Raven to complete the soul transfer with Crane and Katrina, but Maya and Mia freed them in time with a plan in mind in destroying the book by getting someone who is related with Wiccan blood to cast a spell with the gem, from Tommy, Sammy, or Amy in doing so? With Lotta, Meekins, Will, Wendy, and Cody finally breaking free, they rush in saving the others quickly and getting the book out of Brom's hands since Edgeworth, Larry, Gumshoe, and Ema were down for the count. Also Gwen was stabbed by Brom to watching the rest in horror and trapped like Jacob and Ami were too but who was really bleeding out. How will this all turn out?

**Brom: Last chance, Mr. Lawyer. Give me those two if you wish to die quickly by my hands.**

Phoenix won't allow Brom to touch Raven.

Raven: Phoenix, don't put your life on the line for me or Henry's.

Henry smiles for it reminded him in protecting his wife and his son from the danger too over four years now until he started to remembered everything yesterday.

Henry: He does love you after all; I do the same for my wife right now.

Phoenix: Forget it, Brom! I rather have my head chop off then lose the woman I love.

**Brom: But I'm doing this for someone like Raven to bring my love back to life, I love her too.**

Phoenix: You love her, but with a sick twisted mind! You wish to destroy Crane's soul to getting what you want the selfish way! You ruined their lives in loving each other for something to save from your madness! I'll protect Raven! I won't lose her again! So come at me!

Raven knew that Phoenix would protect her, but at the coast of his own life and losing his head for it? That was going a little bit too far.

Raven: Phoenix… (This is what he meant, just not talking crazy-like.) Phoenix! Don't die for me! I won't lose you either!

Raven was holding Phoenix's hand for they won't lose each other no matter what happens to them next.

Phoenix: Raven… (What a woman.)

Brom laughs finding that Phoenix's reasoning's was wrong, but not for his own.

**Brom: Ha! My selfish ways…? Very funny. I loved Katrina, but she didn't love me back when I murder Ichabod. But he dares to come back to warn her and die on her own and not by my hands of love!? Nonsense! So be it, you'll die by my sword to suffer in front of your lover's eyes soon to be mine forever. Farewell.**

Brom raises his sword about to cut Phoenix to bits from protecting Raven and Henry, until Lotta uses her hairspray to fire a long big shot to making more of her own fire of matches at Brom to burning him off of his horse to hating the fiery pain. The three were saved.

Raven: Lotta?

Lotta laughs and smiles for she didn't know it would really work until now.

Lotta: Fight fire with fire, I always say!

Brom tries absorbing the fire within him and the horse to getting back up for he wasn't happy about what just happened.

**Brom: Who dares…? Touch me…?**

Cody: That would be us!

Cody throws a bucket on Brom's head for it was hard to getting it off of him, leaving Will to pushing him down off of his horse, Wendy to hosing it and Brom down with very strong water from an emergency hose, and Meekins to shocking them with his own stun gun.

Will: We did it…

Will was surprise to see what he did with everyone else.

Oldbag: Ha! That should cool you off for a while with your horse too!

Meekins shows his police badge to be brave for Raven and taking the book away from the ghost in time.

Meekins: You have the right to remain silence, sir! Now I'll be taking this, thank you!

The five get the other three away in time before Brom tries burning the bucket off of him to see.

**Brom: The book! Where's the book!? Give it back! Wait until I get out of this thing!**

Lotta: That won't hold him for long, so let's get going. And hey, no need for your thanks really.

Meekins shows Phoenix, Henry, and Raven the book.

Meekins: The spell book right here as you can plainly see!

Raven: Alright, you guys! This is great!

Meekins and Cody hug Raven for Phoenix to pull them away in time.

Phoenix: Hey!

Meekins: Thank you, Raven! It was worth it!

Cody: Just happy to see you safe from the danger.

Phoenix: Well, hopefully the others will soon be too.

Henry then sees Brom breaking the bucket off of his head with one touch from his finger to go into flames. He then senses Katrina and Crane escaping.

Henry: Not good. He broke free.

Raven: Already!?

Brom now put his other powers to the test to control things to bring to life from skeletons out of the ground are raising and pumpkins turning into demon like hoards of groups to obeying their master for they were very strong as a team. Edgeworth gets up to get Ema, Larry, and Gumshoe away from the area quickly for they were alright leaving, as he was just a bit bruised up.

Edgeworth: Gumshoe…Get up. We need to get Ema and Larry out here.

Gumshoe gets up in time seeing the other two were trying too; well Ema was other than Larry was out cold in fear and in pain.

Gumshoe: What!? Huh? Mr. Edgeworth, you're hurt!

Edgeworth: Don't worry about me. I stopped the bleeding, just a cut to the arm and a bit banged up. We have to keep the book away from Brom; he's releasing his own type of magic on us.

Ema sees skeletons and pumpkins coming to life all over.

Ema: What…? What is this!? A horror movie!?

Larry wakes up to scream again and faint for Gumshoe to wake him up.

Ema: Not now, Larry!

Larry: Ah…Man…This is too much…!

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Get up! This is no time to go out on us again!

Gumshoe drags Larry away in time while Ema aids Edgeworth to get back up on his feet.

Ema: Mr. Edgeworth! I got you! We need to help the others out!

Edgeworth: Yes. Let's do it.

Ema: You too? But you're hurt!

Edgeworth: I'm not letting that murderer get away with this! I'm seeing this until the end, we need to stick together.

Gumshoe: Then let's help out the kid. Time to play 'keep-a-way the book' from Brom! It's go time and to complete my job.

Gumshoe got his other spare gun ready and loaded to go into battle.

Ema: That's right!

Larry gets back up 'with Gumshoe's help' to aid them while still shaking in fear.

Larry: Fine. I'm in…For Nick, Maya, and my Raven-poo! What's the plan here, Edgy?

From looking around the area, Edgeworth already came up with a very good one to do and use against Brom and his demon pawns.

Edgeworth: I think I got something in mind so listen well…

Brom commanded the two groups of demons to follow his every order to getting Raven, Henry, and the book back to him leaving the others to die.

Phoenix: Did you just summon monsters!?

Henry: Very bad ones being the real deal than watching a scary movie!

Once Brom pointed his finger out to let them know what to do.

**Brom: Bring me the long hair silver girl, the homeless man, and my book back to me. The others who are getting in the way, kill them all!**

The pumpkins and skeletons went after the eight people in different directions to cut them off guard from long vines to fast speed is the key in getting the job done. From the skeletons making moaning noises and the pumpkins screaming like mad monkeys went to do their part in the deadliest ways possible, Phoenix and Raven make a run for it with Henry. Soon Meekins fires many rounds at the two evil groups of demons to back down a little for he passes the book to Raven to hold on to.

Raven: Meekins? What are you doing?

Meekins: You three make a run for it with the book! We'll take care of these goons no matter how many come our way!

Phoenix: But those things will kill you! (Still can't believe they're all real!)

Lotta, Cody, Will, and Wendy all got Meekins' back on this one in fighting as a team.

Will: Ms. Oldbag, Cody, and I have got these old bags of bones.

Lotta: While the police officer and I can handle the pumpkins. So get going and try to stay alive!

Lotta was being pulled away from one of the pumpkins from their long vines grabbing hold of her legs for Meekins to saving her with more gun shots to fire as his waist was being pulled away in protecting Lotta.

Lotta: Let go of me you…!

Meekins: I got you! No matter how many times they try stopping me!

As the skeletons swing their bone-like weapons at the other three, Will tries shielding them off for Wendy to hit the rest with her shove and Cody with his toy sword.

Cody: We got this! No matter how many come at us!

Oldbag: Just go! We're all in this or for me in doing something good over the years that I lived!

Raven hopes they'll come out of this alive.

Raven: Be careful, you guys.

Raven, Phoenix, and Henry understood as they make a run pass through the demons, the other five fought off the rest.

Phoenix: They'll be fine, Raven. Let's find Mia and Maya to getting this book to the right person. I believe they know who can read the spell to destroy the curse for good.

Henry got a very long branch in defend himself as much as he could during the time.

Henry: And I'll do what I can to help you guys out. I can't fight, but this is what I can do after four years in losing my memories. Payback time for Berry's sake.

Raven: Good enough. Be on a look out too, Brom can summon more random things at us.

Phoenix: So we best to keep on running.

As the three ran as fast as they could, Brom couldn't find them anywhere with the others fighting off an army of pumpkins and skeletons.

**Brom: You people can run, but you can't hide from me forever. I will find you.**

Brom lost the horse so he'll fly after them instead with his powers that are still intact.

**Brom: I may loss my horse, but not my pride in following my goal. **

Brom finds the other three with the rest fighting back. For Meekins tries pulling the other pumpkins off of Lotta from trying to kill her.

Lotta: I said let me go!

Meekins then trips to fall on top of them all and was covered all over him, along saving Lotta's life.

Lotta: Hey, thanks Officer.

Meekins: I saved your life!? I felt like it was nothing more than a fluke!

Lotta: Nah, these things can be taken down easily once you know there clumsiness. Watch.

Lotta takes tons of pictures with her camera to blind the rest to do some fighting moves from kicking and punching them to lose their pumpkin juices from within them like their own guts. Along with using their own vines being ripped off against the others.

Lotta: Officer Man! The butter!

Meekins see the butter turner to grab hold of and spill it all out where the pumpkins to come right at them really fast.

Meekins: Wipe out time!

One trip leaving it to come crashing with the others and more to smash into pieces all over. So far so good…

Meekins: I did it! I know I can do wonders just like Detective Gumshoe sir! I just know it! I am the best!

Meekins yells with joy within his megaphone and high fives Lotta.

Lotta: Alright! We did great. But we should keep our guard up, they might come back.

Meekins knew that he had to be ready again, same with Lotta who already knows how to defend herself.

Meekins: On it!

With Phoenix, Raven, and Henry running for their dear lives from Brom chasing after them and was about to catch up.

**Brom: Now I have you! What!?**

Suddenly a big pan full of liquid pours all over Brom's body to fall down that smelled like handmade oil which was also covered in bird seed. Meaning…

Henry: Someone stopped him.

Raven: But who?

Ema and Larry appeared to the rescue and called upon a group full of ravens to come piling down all over Brom to hurt him while they were eating, thanks to Larry throwing some of the stuff on and Ema to call upon the birds.

Phoenix: It's Ema! And…Larry?

Raven: Larry too!?

Larry: Surprise, Nick and Raven-poo? Ema and I, Larry Butz at your servants to save the day!

Ema: Quick thinking there, huh?

Phoenix: Well, I'm glad you guys are showing some back bone.

Brom removes the crows within seconds to be cut down but one still breathing, he was really mad now he places a spell on one crow to make it his new pawn to servicing him.

**Brom: Now I'm mad…Get them, my pet!**

Thinking that the spell didn't do anything, Larry laughs.

Larry: A crow? Give me a break.

Ema then sees the crow changing into a demon-like creature bird and much bigger.

Ema: Ah, Larry…

Larry: What…? Oh crap!

The other three freaks out too see the crow was bigger and very nasty looking thing ready to kill after crushing the rest with its big claws from stomping all over them. It caws loudly to go after the Raven, Phoenix, and Henry until Larry throws a rock at it to get the bird's attention at them instead. Then Ema grabs the book to hold on to next.

Ema: Sorry, Raven, I'll hold on to this. Go find Maya and the person to stopping Brom! Quickly!

Raven: Ema! Don't!

Ema: We got this! All part of Edgeworth's plans.

Phoenix: Edgeworth? Then that means-!?

Larry throws many rocks to get the bird to go after him and Ema.

Larry: Only one way to find out once we play our roles! So let's do this!

Brom must have the book at all coast.

**Brom: So…That's how you wish to play? Fine. But I will get it back from you both!**

As the crow demon goes flying after Ema and Larry with the book, so does Brom leaving Phoenix, Raven, and Henry to continue their search on Maya, Mia, Katrina, and Crane.

Phoenix: Well, I think they'll be alright...Let's get going!

Raven: I hope they'll be like you said!

For the chase to keep on going…Wendy, Will, and Cody fought their hardest against the many skeletons coming at them in many numbers. From swinging a shovel at them, a toy-like weapon, and fighting with a real body work giving them the upper hand. Even some losing their other bones, they kept coming back for more.

Will: I can't hold them off much longer…They just keep on coming!

Oldbag: Don't you think that I already having trouble on my end already!? I'm trying here!

Cody then sees one of them of a skeleton hand grabbing him down for the others to tackle and beat him to death, or try to.

Cody: Ah! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!

Cody couldn't shake them undead loose from their grasps and his toy had no effect on them. For Wendy and Will sees him in danger for Wendy to do something about it.

Oldbag: Alright…That's does it!

Wendy throws the shovel at them to fall apart for some and one getting back up to getting hit from the handle coming up once it stepped on it. And the other to losing his head next to Cody.

Cody: Hey! Be careful, will you grandma!?

Wendy hits Cody on the head.

Cody: Ow! What was that for!?

Oldbag: That's for making me chase you so many times at the TV studio! But…I'm glad to see you alive.

Wendy pats Cody on the head and happy that on what she did and they were a team in this.

Cody: Thanks. It'll still take forever to stop those losers.

Wendy then sees a long rope and a tree with a skeleton left up after losing its' head.

Oldbag: No quite. You want to win like the Steel Samurai of Will Powers himself? Then follow my lead.

As Will couldn't hold them off for much longer for more were coming…Wendy ties the skeleton to swinging it at the others attached to a shovel to crushing the rest of them into tiny pieces.

Oldbag: Now's your chance, Mr. Powers! Fight back!

Will: Oh, right!

Will gives the rest a beat down in seconds to being crush into dust. As Cody did the rest to throwing the skull like a blowing ball to let the rest come crashing down, for Wendy to fighting off the rest. For all were destroyed all over the place.

Cody: Strike! Nice work, grandma!

Wendy, Will, and Cody did it for there was a lot more work to be done besides stopping the demons; it was time to stop Brom next.

Will: Talk about a good team work we just did. That was a lot of them.

Oldbag: A lot? I could've taken them all out in seconds with my hands tied behind my back and my eyes closed!

Cody: Forget that! Let's go find this Headless Horseman! Raven needs us!

Lotta and Meekins joins with them.

Lotta: What took you guys so long? We had to wait until you were all done.

Will: Done on your end, I see.

Meekins: It was nothing, sir! We should move out in stopping more demons!

Cody points out to saving their friends.

Cody: Then team Steel Samurai fans, move out!

Will laughs for he was happy to have others that he could trust.

Will: Well, you heard the boy. Let's go.

As the other five try to catch up with Raven and the rest of the group knowing they had to fight off more demons, Phoenix, Raven, and Henry try finding Mia in Maya's body with her somewhere. As Brom goes after Larry and Ema still holding on to the book from him and a giant crow flying them down like the food prey it was to the creature. Pecking, flying so fast creating powerful winds, and its' claws trying to cut them down. Larry leaps away in fear and Ema was doing her best too since Sue's handmade oil had no effect in blinding the bird at all.

**Brom: No use out running from my powers, humans! Bring me the book or I'll have both of your heads!**

Ema sticks her tongue out and makes a funny face at Brom while her and Larry still running.

Ema: Make us!

Larry then sees an old looking house that was burned down or destroyed, yet to hide in from the crow, for he grabs Ema's arm to out running them faster.

Larry: Quick! In here!

The two make it inside just in time with a door wide open to closing it as the crow comes flying in at them in an oncoming attack.

Ema: Watch out!

Ema and Larry ducked in time. The crow crashes into the door to try pecking its way at them, but since it was so big it couldn't reach. Trying to pull out, it had trouble to.

Ema: It's so big; the crow's unable to get inside.

Larry laughs and comes up to the bird hitting it on the head really hard.

Larry: Ha! Serves you right, birdie. Ema, let's head out through the window while this thing's stuck.

Ema: Oh! Good idea, Larry. Here's our chance.

The two make their escape through the window with Larry still teasing the crow.

Larry: Caw-caw, blah!

As Ema opens up a window, creating a bigger hole from Brom's magical powers break into the house to get the book back with his sword.

Ema: Oh no!

Larry screams like a frighten little girl.

**Brom: Give me the book!**

Ema grabs a fire engineer to pointing at Brom for him to laugh at.

**Brom: What? Is that supposed to put me out once you spray it?**

Ema: No. Something more like this!

Ema hits the fire engineer bottom to go off like a flying bottle soda to throw on to the ground at Brom for the foam to be covered all over and then go flying out at the giant crow to fall to another building to crash into.

Larry: Wow! It worked!

Ema: All thanks to science to save the day for us. We better go before Brom can see us again.

As the two make a run for it, the crow comes back up to try eating them this time with no escape.

Larry: Not again!

Gumshoe then comes in shooting at the bird many times to get hit from the wing to going down. For the crow sees Gumshoe holding an axe to defend himself with and stopping the demon.

Gumshoe: Hey, pal. I wonder what crow as big as you are taste like? Care if I have your head chop off to find out?

The crow then out runs Gumshoe to hide in the pile of hay leaving the thing not to be bothered again. For Brom to appear next to created more demons by turning the statues into fire hellhounds of two 'who were really on fire' for they were mean to go on a rampage at the three.

Gumshoe: Oh, come on!

Larry: Run away!

Ema: First birds, now dogs! Very bad dogs!

The two tries out running the dogs to corner them, only for Gumshoe to be shooting at them by the legs to get an opening and getting the book back.

Gumshoe: Pal! I'm open!

Larry grabs the book out of Ema's hands to throw to Gumshoe in time to catching it.

Larry: Think fast!

Gumshoe gets it for the hounds to go after him this time.

Gumshoe: Go find the kid, I got this!

Larry and Ema make a run for it.

Ema: Let's go, Larry! It's up to Detective Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth now!

Larry runs really fast for Ema to catch up to, leaving Brom to be really angry from all of this going on.

**Brom: Curse you weak humans…! This isn't over yet! After that detective!**

The hounds go after Gumshoe and Brom chasing them. Leaving Larry and Ema to go find Phoenix, Raven, and the others quickly. With Gumshoe were firing gun shots for Brom to block many times with his sword to melt the bullets, and the hounds to running really fast leaving Gumshoe to keep his jacket from being dragged all over the ground in being burned.

Gumshoe: Hot! Hot! Too hot! I so need a bigger bonus payment when I'm done here! We won't give up here!

Elsewhere on the other side for Brom spread more of his magic in getting Raven, Henry, Katrina, and Crane back to him…As Mia controlled Maya's body 'again' points her out from within the gem to where Jacob, Ami, Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were trapped in to saving the kids first. When something big came up from behind.

Ichabod: Watch out!

Crane comes in time to slice it up only to grow back. It was a mud monster coming to life to stopping them four and freaking out the rest from seeing this. Also getting to Gwen all dirty too and hating it.

'Maya: A monster made of mud!?'

Mia: This is bad. Brom must be on to stopping them!

The mud creature surrounds them in making itself into a wall and tries grabbing them one at time, for Crane to fighting it off as quickly as it could with Katrina firing away.

Katrina: Go! Ichabod and I got this! Go save the children!

Mia: Don't get caught again.

Ichabod: We won't twice! Katrina, cover me!

The two lover ghosts fight off the many shapes and sizes of the mud creature many times from fighting weapons and magic to use. As Mia breaks one tree branch off in freeing the three kids.

Tommy: Maya?

Tommy could sense that it was Mia for the time being, not Maya.

Tommy: Wait…you're Maya's ghost sister!

Mia: Well, you could say that. Anyways, Maya and I have plans for you guys to help us stop Brom. Let's get you three free first.

Tommy: Really? You need our help…?

Sammy and Amy were happy to being saved.

Sammy: Yeah! We're getting out alive!

Amy: We're saved!

Tommy soon freaks out for seeing something out of the blue for another demon that Brom was controlling to come to life and points it out in fear.

Tommy: Tree…Tree…Tree…Tree's alive!

Maya sees it too.

'Maya: Another monster!'

The tree comes to life with many roots moving around with the kids still inside to crush Mia for good and tries moving away from, it was powerful but very slow in moving any further.

Mia: This is bad.

'Maya: Really bad!'

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: Help! Save us!

Ami was panicking to see her son in danger like her husband was.

Ami: Tommy!

Jacob closes his eyes.

Jacob: I can't watch!

Mia sees Crane and Katrina being swallow up by the mud creature and was about to get killed from the tree demon, to get it to following her to trip on the mud creature in the hole and fall down. The kids hold on in time from the impact fall.

Mia: Got you!

The tree couldn't break free and the mud couldn't morph out of the mess, leaving Crane to use his sword to cut the creature in freeing Tommy, Sammy, and Amy to getting out.

Ichabod: Quickly, children, you're all free.

For the creatures tried getting back up together, Maya uses her powers by using the gem to blinding them not to move at all; leaving Katrina to freezing the mud creature to turn to snow and the tree to being burned from Mia grabbing a stick with a fire on it to turn into flames of aches in the dry up mud which was not frozen dirt.

Mia: This saving the world from monsters looks fun to do.

'Maya: I wish we can do this more offend though. That was awesome, Sis!'

Mia: Let's not get too carry away, Maya, thank you though. A girl needs to keep her cool in defending ourselves from any danger.

'Maya: But are they gone?'

Tommy can sense it out.

Tommy: They are. Nice take down.

Katrina: The others are coming with more backup soon. Defend yourselves from the more of the danger to come!

Katrina and Crane were ready for anything to come at them. For Mia and Maya were happy to see Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were alright for Tommy's powers to work well, he was the one Wiccan male of a wizard to stopping Brom with the book mix in with the gem. Only for his other two friends were scared from all of this.

Sammy: Tommy! Amy and I are going to help Mayor Jacob and you mom out! I hate this!

Tommy What!? But you guys, we need to stop Brom and save the others with my Dad!

Amy: That'd the one thing we can't do, being heroes!

Tommy: Guys! Wait up!

The two went to go help Ami and Jacob to getting out of the statue from grabbing hold of them. Tommy was trying to talk to the two out in helping out, only for Maya and Mia to talk to him for his help was needed badly.

'Maya: Tommy, wait. We need your help. Let your friends save the other two.'

Tommy sees the real Maya in the gem that Mia was showing to him.

Tommy: Huh?

'Maya: You're the only one who can seal the curse of Sleepy Hollow with Brom as the Headless Horseman in setting Katrina and Crane's spirits free forever.'

Tommy didn't think he would be the one doing it.

Tommy: So this is real!?

Mia: Well, you are the Wiccan related to Ami and Beth's family side in stopping bad witches and healing the people in the Lewis' family clan.

Tommy: But just part of it! I can sense and feel things from ghosts! I can't be a real Wiccan-like wizard to stopping a powerful one! I'm just a kid!

Mia talks some sense into Tommy by calming him down.

Mia: Listen. We need your help, Tommy. Once we get the spell book away from Brom with the others, you must read the spell that Gwen was trying to cast and couldn't since she was a witch. With it you must bleed a bit on to the gem to crushing it within the book while casting the spell to destroying the curse of the Sleepy Hollow. Don't worry, Maya and I will protect you when you set it up. Lucky for me, I cleaned the knife from Gwen in time for you to use.

Maya already knew it was the only way in stopping Brom by crushing the gem from within the book, for Katrina made it to stop the curse from long ago just in case for Maya to find out.

'Maya: Don't cut yourself too much if it's dirty.'

Tommy never done anything this big, can he really do it?

Tommy: You really think I can…? Where's the book?

Katrina: I made it just in case something like this would happen. You may thank me later once this is all over, young child.

Maya says something from within the gem to Tommy.

'Maya: And don't worry, Nick and the others are bringing it here. We just need to wait. So let's get ready for it.'

Mia and Maya set everything up for Tommy as Katrina and Crane kept on a look out for any more danger to come by. As Phoenix, Raven, and Henry race to them, along with Larry and Ema, as well as Meekins, Cody, Will, Wendy, and Lotta to helping them out 'while Gwen, Ami, and Jacob watch for Sammy and Amy to rescuing the two'…Gumshoe was trying to out run both the hounds as they were trying to put him on fire and Brom doing the same thing to him too.

Gumshoe: Ah, man! Ah, Man! Ah, Man! So unfair being chase by three things trying to kill me, all for this stupid book!

The two Hellhounds were catching up to Gumshoe for one to bite down on his jacket to making him fall down, and the other to try biting him to using a an axe to bite down on instead while defending his face.

Gumshoe: I wish Missile was here to aid me. I hate demon monsters.

Gumshoe tries pushing the hound off of him before the other one comes in to attacking him. So he swings the axe to shake the other hound off of him.

Gumshoe: Sorry, but I'm not on the menu!

The other hound gets thrown to the other to go flying at the shooting water from a well to being burned out within seconds and in pain for both of them.

Gumshoe: Well, guess I have more in me than out. Take that, stupid hounds! Now is time to meet with Mr. Edgeworth…! Crap!

Gumshoe almost forgot that Brom was around to kill him next.

**Brom: I believe I'll be taking that book now.**

Brom sends Gumshoe flying to getting the book out his hands once again.

**Brom: Time to get what rightfully belongs to me. This time there's no one to stop me, game over for the others.**

Gumshoe: Think again!

Gumshoe was thrown off, but only to come flying back at Brom on top of him to making him grab the book out his hands without getting down since they were in the air with Brom floating.

**Brom: What!? How did you get back up!?**

Gumshoe: Anything's better than staying down! Let go of that book or I'll have to use force!

**Brom: Never! Now stay dead!**

No matter how fast, strong, or many attacks that Brom throws at Gumshoe, he still won't go down or let go of the book.

Gumshoe: I rather die first before I let you hurt anyone else and the kid!

**Brom: Then so be it.**

The two kept on fighting over the book to getting. Where was Edgeworth at? The others all came back to meet Mia and Maya for they saved Tommy while Sammy and Amy try getting Jacob and Ami out of the statue the best they could on their end. As the three set up the spell, Tommy sees his father alive and well.

'Maya: Nick and the others!'

Maya was happy to seeing them.

Phoenix: They found Tommy.

Raven: Just in time too. The others are alright.

Lotta waves to Raven.

Lotta: Howdy, Raven! We came through!

Larry was all tired out for he and Ema were alright.

Larry: Never…Again…After…This is all over with…

Ema: He'll be fine. We just need to wait for Detective Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth who are trying to get the book back.

Tommy goes up to seeing his father Henry for him too was happy in seeing his son and wife again.

Tommy: Dad…? Is that you…?

Henry smiles to come running up and hugging him.

Henry: It's me, Tommy. I'm so happy to see you and Ami again. After four years…I'm so sorry that I almost forgot who I was. But last night, it all came back to me.

Tommy then remembers everything for it was Henry who saved him from the killer in time when everyone thought that Tommy was the Headless Horseman, that flash of light was his flashlight saving him for he had a strange feeling to run back and passing out at the party to saving Tommy in time.

Tommy: It was you…You saved me that night.

Henry: Yes it was. It took a while for me to remember why I did it; I knew my only son was in danger for me to rescue.

Tommy was so happy with crying tears of joy to be hugging his father back and being reunited again.

Tommy: Daddy! I'm so happy you're alive! I knew you were! We found you! All along you were our town bum! It is true that Berry saved you!

Henry: It's true. I have to avenge him after what Brom and Gwen are trying to do, they must be stopped. So please help us once we obtain the book again.

Tommy grabs the knife and holds on to the gem.

Tommy: Then I'll do it!

Tommy now knowing what he needed to do as he grabs the knife and cuts his on hand by himself onto the gem for Maya to seeing the blood dripping down.

'Maya: Hey! Warn me next time!'

Thought to hurt at first, the gem absorb the blood from within Tommy soon didn't feel the pain anymore to heal quickly.

Tommy: What the…? Did I just heal on my own?

Mia: Looks that way. Your Wiccan powers are awakening.

Tommy: Really?

Tommy couldn't believe in it either but it was really happening. For the gem changed color from red to blue being his good powers in stopping the bad one, now they waited for the other two and making sure that all was in counted for.

Henry: So everyone else is here?

Everyone says 'here' for Phoenix, Raven, Larry, Ema, Meekins, Lotta, Will, Cody, and Wendy were there along with Katrina, Crane, Tommy, Mia, and Maya too. Leaving Sammy, Amy, Jacob, and Ami out of danger to only to watch the rest.

Katrina: Looks like everyone is here.

Ichabod: Only two more to join us.

Raven: Gumshoe and Edgeworth are in no shape to fighting off Brom, he's too powerful.

Raven was worried about them for Phoenix knows that they'll pull through as a team they always are.

Phoenix: We have no choice but to wait for them. They'll be fine, Raven, we have to just wait and see.

Raven knows Phoenix that he believes in Edgeworth and Gumshoe will do anything to helping out his boss out from anything.

Raven: I sure hope you're right.

Soon Mia, Katrina, Crane, Maya, and Tommy could sense Brom nearby which could only mean, that Gumshoe was fighting him off the come flying all over the place and the detective was not giving up so easily.

Ichabod: You felt that?

Katrina: Yes…He's coming…

Mia, Maya, and Tommy: Here they come!

Gumshoe and Brom still fought it off in the air and playing a game of tug-a-war for the book to grab away from one another's hands.

Gumshoe: I won't let go!

**Brom: You know you can't hold to it forever! Unlike me!**

Brom was about to stab Gumshoe very hard for him to giving Edgeworth the sign at the right spot they were in.

Gumshoe: Go for it, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Unguarded!

Brom couldn't move away in time for Edgeworth to use his sword skills to throws a normal pumpkin right into his face to jumping on top of him, allowing Gumshoe to let go once he grabbed the book next.

Gumshoe: Sir!

Edgeworth: I got the book, Gumshoe! Go tell the others for the next plan! This very important task to do once I get it out of his hands!

Gumshoe understood to go running back to the others without stopping.

Gumshoe: Got it. Just be careful, Mr. Edgeworth!

Edgeworth: Believe me, I will.

The two swords fight with each other once again for things were getting much more serious between Edgeworth keeping the book away from Brom and him trying to get it back.

**Brom: I miss the last time, now in my new form I will cut you down, Miles.**

Edgeworth: Then try me. Without running away.

**Brom: Cocky little lawyer!**

They went at… it for Edgeworth still had enough strength to fight back without letting this curse to go loose throughout the world. Brom was fast this time, only for Edgeworth to move away faster without dropping the book.

Edgeworth: Too slow!

Edgeworth almost seems to have the upper hand against the Headless Horseman, until…

**Brom: Not quite!**

Then Brom strikes at Edgeworth's suit to duck away in time for he makes a big hole in the roof of the house for the fire to spread to go up into flames for Edgeworth to jump off of in time for Brom to go tumbling down underneath it. Thought he could lose him for while to joining with the others…Brom comes back up and surrounds Edgeworth in a circle of fire with no way out to being so hot to pass through it.

Edgeworth: No! I can't let him get this!

Brom then slashes Edgeworth sword out of his hands to strangle him while still holding the book in his hands.

**Brom: Now I have you…**

Gumshoe arrives back to telling the others on what to do next.

Ema: It's Detective Gumshoe! He's alright!

But there was no sign of Edgeworth with him.

Larry: But where's Edgy?

Wendy demanded some answers from the injury detective.

Oldbag: Hey! Where's my Edgy-poo!? I myself and the rest of the group demand some answers here!

Wendy hits Gumshoe on the back for he was in painful after what he been through lately.

Gumshoe: Ow! Take it easy! I'm still hurt from my battles! Look, Mr. Edgeworth told me to come back and tell you about the next plan. He's still fighting off Brom for the book.

Raven: What plan?

Gumshoe tries to remember what Edgeworth told him, Larry, and Ema a while ago.

Larry: I remember we had t split up to get Brom away from you guys.

Ema: Away from the monsters leaving Edgeworth to bring the book to us. He wanted to fight.

Gumshoe remembers the rest.

Gumshoe: I got it! Once Edgeworth gets the book back, the spell needs to be made by a good Wiccan being.

Tommy shows himself being one of them.

Tommy: I'm that being!

Gumshoe forgot that Tommy did have powers like Maya did.

Gumshoe: That makes sense for you to have the powers…Okay! Brom will be using spells and more demons to stopping us. So we need to play keep away from the guy leaving Tommy to saying the spell and destroying every bad thing for good. So we need to pass the book from one person after another knowing that the danger will happen, you people need to trust me on this one and Mr. Edgeworth's, please!

Gumshoe was trying to tell it all the best he could for the plan had to be done by begging the others in helping out, they were all in.

Mia: Maya, I need you to help me place a circle of your medium powers of the Magatama gem to protect you and Tommy in casting the spell. So let's set it up.

'Maya: Okay.'

With Mia placing the gem in the middle and leaves to sand of fire a little in a circle surrounds her and Tommy to safety from inside of it, only thing left was the book.

Larry: So cool.

Raven: Guess Maya's training on her powers really did pay off.

Henry was there for Tommy on this to helping out the rest.

Henry: Detective, we'll help you out. Let us divine one person each to passing the book at a time. Let us help you and your boss out.

Gumshoe was so happy to be hearing that.

Gumshoe: Thanks you guys…

Henry: Tommy, stay put with the women. You two spirits need to fight back at Brom in any coast.

Katrina and Crane were in.

Ichabod: If we disappear, we're taking Brom with us. I love you, Katrina, no matter what happens to us.

The two hold hands with each other in showing their real love.

Katrina: Oh, Ichabod. I love you too. Let's go stop him, the rest is up to you now, friends.

Tommy will do his part the best he could.

Tommy: Okay, Dad. Mom will be fine with Mayor Jacob once my friends get them out. Maya, guess you and I wait here.

Mia stands next to Tommy for Maya to root for Phoenix and Raven.

'Maya: Go get them, Nick and Raven!'

Phoenix: We will. Raven, let's go.

Raven: I'm ready to fight back. Alright, people! Move out!

Once they all said 'right', they split enough lengths to reaching to Maya and Tommy once they get the book and Katrina and Crane to fight Brom to slowing him down. Phoenix, Raven, Gumshoe, Ema, Larry, Meekins, Lotta, Wendy, Cody, Will, and Henry were all good to go. As the two spirits, along with Mia, Maya, and Tommy waited in the safe circle…Edgeworth tries pushing Brom off of him from getting burned from his hands before Brom could strangle him to death and getting the book.

Edgeworth: No…! I won't…Let you…Get this…!

Edgeworth was in pain and unable to breath for his hands to be burning him.

**Brom: A fool with courage to risk his own skin for the book and dying by my hands, it would be easier to let go so I can end your life quickly. It can't be stopped.**

Edgeworth spits at Brom's hollow face.

Edgeworth: Then…I'll take…my…my…my chances!

Brom hits Edgeworth to grab harder on his neck.

**Brom: Then so be it!**

Mia knows that Edgeworth couldn't get out of this mess alone, so she gets out of Maya's body to go back into her own while Tommy holds the gem as it was her turn to fighting back.

Maya: Sis?

Mia: Sorry, Maya, but Edgeworth's in trouble. It's my turn to help; you protect Tommy and the book once we get it.

Maya and Mia touch hands for a few seconds for it felt so real to them only to see each other's feelings before letting go, a sister reunion at long last.

Maya: Be careful.

Mia: I will.

Tommy couldn't believe this was all too good to being so real.

Tommy: These are real ghosts alright. This is so cool!

Katrina makes the spell for Crane to go after Brom with his weapons and was good to go and following Mia. With Edgeworth tries fighting back against Brom's strong powers…Mia appears with a spare and Crane's sword to stab right through the armor such as the head. With him helping Mia out too as a double stabbing.

Mia: Let him go!

Ichabod: Awful demon!

The two stabs Brom from the head area to the chest for he was push aside and freeing Edgeworth to breathing normally again to drop the book. Somehow Brom didn't bother with the sword to pull right out of him like the real ghost he was and the spare to pass through his body.

Edgeworth: What are you doing here?

Mia helps Edgeworth back up his feet.

Mia: Is that anyway to say 'thank you for saving my life' just now?

Edgeworth: Guess I couldn't get out of there without your help, Gumshoe told you what to do next, didn't he?

Mia: Yes. We almost have Brom this time.

Brom throws the sword and spare on the ground without getting hurt like they were nothing to him.

**Brom: What was that for?**

Ichabod: Well, we knew the real one couldn't hurt you, I thought mine could just about. Guess it didn't.

Edgeworth: What did you think? You two are already dead.

Brom uses his powers to grab hold of the book back to him.

**Brom: I got it. Time for the spell to be cast on to you two-!**

Crane kicks Brom aside in time for Mia to use some of her powers 'like Maya had' to blast Brom to being tied up on one of the houses with vines coming all over the body to getting stuck on with the book all tied up too.

**Brom: No! I can't stop here! Not now! Not ever!**

Crane liked how Mia fought.

Ichabod: Nice powers, Ms. Fey.

Mia: Thanks. Now come on, everyone get ready to pass the book! Let's get it first.

Edgeworth runs up to grabbing it and makes a run for it with Mia.

Edgeworth: Don't mind if I do.

Mia: You got it.

Brom was screaming in anger for the two running away while Crane stayed behind to fighting the demon off.

Ichabod: Go! I'll hold him off! He's nothing without the book so he won't hurt Katrina, the other two humans, or I!

Mia pulls Edgeworth with the book and they race back to the others.

Mia: Let's go!

The two ran for it for Brom breaks out and he and Crane have a normal and dangerous sword fight at each other, for it was a crazy one for the two rivals fighting once again.

Ichabod: It's payback time, Brom!

**Brom: I will kill you right here and again again once I have Katrina to myself!**

Ichabod: Not a chance you won't! We will beat you for a child Wiccan will stop you for good!

**Brom: Not if I try stopping the boy first! He dares to imprison me and the curse? Let's see him do if they don't give him the book while withstanding my powers!**

Brom goes flying after the book for Crane to go after him.

Ichabod: Come back here, you coward!

For Gwen, Jacob, Ami, Sammy, and Amy watching this whole thing happening for Maya to make sure that Tommy and herself are safe inside 'with Katrina's help too for using her powers', the other eleven people await for Edgeworth and Mia to return from each area spot to wait for the book to be pass to Tommy in time, can they? Also can Crane slow Brom down enough before he gets the book first and destroy Tommy? The finally battle in sealing Brom forever all comes down right now because if it does fails, the curse will spread from New York, to the United States, and then the whole world by the madman Headless Horseman. For the race to beating the evil ghost and setting Crane and Katrina's spirits free starts…Now!


	24. Chapter 23 –Wiccan's words Spell Payback

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 23 – Wiccan's words Spell Payback

A race against time was happening. Edgeworth and Mia out run Brom who goes chasing after them to getting the book back before the spell is cast by Wiccan/wizard being Tommy. As Crane fight against him to be holding off from, Maya and Katrina kept the young child safe within a spell circle until the book comes to him with everyone helping out. From Edgeworth and Mia passing it to - Henry, Meekins, Raven, Cody, Wendy, Will, Lotta, Larry, Ema, Gumshoe, Phoenix, and then to Maya to give it to Tommy to finish up the rest. For Gwen tries breaking free while still weaken as Sammy, Amy, Ami, and Jacob watch what happens next for everything and everyone was all in place. But will it work out?

The two rivals fight from sword to sword in clashing in fast speed and skills and chasing each other non-stop for nether of the two to give up at all.

**Brom: You never give up, do you?**

Brom fires many fire blast attacks at Crane while avoiding it and the swinging sword slash many times to cut to and burn other parts for the area instead.

Ichabod: Stand still!

**Brom: Not happening!**

It was a very hard battle going on for Edgeworth was getting close to giving the book out to Maya and Tommy as fast as he Mia could, for Brom was faster to pushing Crane aside to finishing this.

Ichabod: Run! He's coming in fast!

Mia defends Edgeworth to fighting Brom off to being hit from a fire blast to keeping her trap inside for Crane to get her out of.

Mia: No!

Ichabod: Don't stop running, human! Keep on going!

Edgeworth had to go on alone with the book.

Edgeworth: I know that already!

Crane uses his own from the swing of his sword to create a gust of wind in stopping the fire and stopping Brom chasing him.

Ichabod: Brom! Stop this!

Brom follows Edgeworth down to create more pumpkins to come rising up to chasing him down.

**Brom: Never! I will have my book! Stop the lawyer!**

The pumpkins follow Edgeworth and then gets all tied up from the two from behind to holding him down in seeing Henry coming up, he passes the book to him in time.

Edgeworth: Henry! Get going!

Henry makes a run for it and stepping on another pumpkin to crushing them with his feet without stopping for Brom can do more than to chase them, only to make more demon armies.

**Brom: Enough of this!**

Brom summons more skeleton demon to split and stopping Henry to fight him off into dog pile all over his body to getting the book, but he keeps it up in the air without them grabbing it first.

Henry: Not good…! Officer Meekins!

Meekins catches the book when Henry throws it to him for it was his turn. He runs really fast for more fire hell-hounds try biting him down and try to stop the fire all over his suit, leaving Raven to go up next.

Meekins: Take it, Raven!

Raven: Right!

Raven runs really fast to out run Brom, for he makes a trap hole on her with a snap of his finger to falling down and couldn't get back up from the small quick sand from underneath.

Raven: Not good! Not good! Cody, get going!

Cody hate to leave Raven behind, but he had to deliver the book first for more skeleton hands come sticking out to making him trip for the book and shielding himself from the many hands, Wendy was next as she kicks her way through.

Cody: You're up, grandma!

Wendy ran as fast as she could for lots of power cores come to life like millions of snakes striking down to keeping her away from the electrical shock. It was Will turn to be pass down for the book now.

Oldbag: Are you kidding me!? Will, heads up! Go! Go!

Will gets the book for the many shadow crows come out from Brom's doing to getting tackle hard for Lotta in taking over by using lots of camera shots in stopping some of them from the powerful light.

Will: Lotta, take it!

Lotta runs for it for more statues coming to life to trapping her inside like a big lining of iron line bars tightening her up for Larry was scared, but he had to help out the best way he could.

Lotta: You're up, Butz!

Larry runs really fast for lots of fire to surround him and was feeling really hot, for Ema to be ready to going up next.

Larry: Go, Ema! Go! Ouch! Hot! Hot!

Ema tries running away for her life, as Brom made more mud creatures pulling Ema inside of it and was having trouble pulling herself out of like she was drowning. Gumshoe comes in to shocking some with his stun gun to getting the book next, as it was going well so far for the plan to work.

Ema: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe runs for it was his turn. The tree branch comes to life to swallowing him inside from the strong branches with the book about to fall out of his hands. Phoenix rushes to his side to getting it.

Gumshoe: All up to you, Wright!

Phoenix ran as fast as I he could to being caught by the tree's long roots grabbing his entire body for Maya to make a move with Katrina activating a shield type of spell over Tommy's side, for she gets it quickly for him to be sliding it to her with his foot.

Phoenix: Now, Maya!

Maya grabs it just in time before Brom could with more long roots from the tree, but misses the book for Maya's powers were stronger than his.

Maya: Got it! Oh, right. Back to Tommy's side. Run away!

Maya runs really fast with the book in her hands and returns back to Tommy in the circle.

Katrina: The rest is up to you two! I'll hold this man off as much as I can!

Maya: Right!

Maya shows Tommy the page to read.

Maya: I got it, Tommy. It's up to you. Just read this spell that Gwen tried to read here. You can do it.

Tommy was a bit scared knowing he had no choice.

Tommy: But your friends. They're…

Maya knows that but she had to be brave in this mess too.

Maya: I know! They'll be fine! It's up to you to saving them from Brom's powers! Say the spell, and then smash the gem on to the book with your blood and the words in it.

Tommy: My Mom…Dad…Sammy…Amy… and the others, they're all counting on me…

Tommy holds the book to respond to his powers, for Brom sees that, to only be pointless to do.

**Brom: Fool! A Wiccan child alone can't stop me and my powers! Give it back to me, boy.**

Brom tries using more tree roots to grabbing Maya and Tommy to get the book, but Tommy's powers burns them all to ach with one touch saving their lives. Katrina took care for the rest.

Katrina: Stop this, Brom!

**Brom: I won't go easy in battle then we do in our love, Katrina. Count on it.**

Katrina: Then I won't hold back either!

The two fight off from magic to magic battle. For Katrina wasn't afraid of Brom's dark ways no more. For it was weakening the Headless Horseman a bit from the power of light.

**Brom: You tricked me!**

Ichabod: Enough to stop you!

Crane comes in to cutting Brom down many more times with his sword to crushing his fire one into pieces; and Mia to holding him down with her own.

Mia: It's over, Brom! Give up!

Brom tries stopping the Tommy and Maya, but again the Wiccans powers were saving their lives besides the circle spell.

**Brom: A mere human child should be fallen from my powers, what's left of it-!**

Maya: Sorry, but not to a Wiccan in blood.

Maya teases Brom for he gets up with Crane and Mia holding him down with Katrina casting the spell in holding Brom back from moving any further, he tries within his will to breaking free to getting to the two.

**Brom: Powers or no powers! I will stop them myself if I have to! Prepare to die, children!**

The three ghosts did their best in holding Brom off as he was drawing near Maya and Tommy.

Mia: Maya! Tommy! Do it!

Maya gets Tommy to read the spell.

Maya: Do it, Tommy! Do it!

Tommy begins reading the spell for the powers was coursing through his body in stopping the curse for good this time.

Tommy: Ah…Ah! Okay! _Deadly Powers and Deadly Sins, send the forces from the power within. From light to darkness gather into both moon and sun, banish, you demon! From which you have come!_

Tommy said with all of his powers and crushes the gem into the book for the blood to spread with a powerful blast to go flying at Brom; hitting him and casting his entire fire and magic powers aside as a weak dead man again. Leaving the gem to be destroyed, no more of the Bloody Jack Gem, for it was now gone.

_**Brom: No! No! **_

One powerful scream from Brom really got to him for Crane to slashing him down for the count for the pumpkin to break and the hollow head to be bleeding all over him.

Tommy: We…We did it…?

Maya hugs Tommy.

Maya: No, Tommy! You did it! You are a true Wiccan after all!

Tommy was shocked and amazed that he did pull it all off in the end.

Tommy: I did it! I am a true Wiccan!

Crane, Katrina, and Mia surround Brom from going anywhere else.

Ichabod: It's all over, Brom Bones. No wait. More like the Headless Horseman.

Mia: Your curse to Sleepy Hollow has come to an end.

Katrina then was able to hold the spell book again to put an end to it all, with a bit of Tommy's magic to boosting it up.

Katrina: Now to put an end and destroying this. Farewell to thy, Brom, and never return here again! Be gone!

Once Katrina places her remaining powers from the book, for it goes crazy on its own for the long curse of Sleepy Hollow was finally broken meaning so was Brom and his spells. For everything including illusions, fire, skeletons, pumpkins, mud creatures, tree ones too, hellhounds, and shadowy crows were all being sucked into the book to be destroyed from the inside of it. So does the same to Brom being sucked into it but it was too powerful to grab hold of anything.

**Brom: Ah! Not again!**

Maya: Get down!

Maya covers Tommy from the danger as Katrina, Crane, and Mia could only watch on Brom's final defeat from the powerful winds going through and the moon going back to normal. As the others were free from the traps 'same with Gwen too', they all step aside as they watch Brom being dragged away.

Phoenix: It's working…

Raven: Saved by a kid. Alright!

Phoenix: I still can't believe this is really happening.

Phoenix and Raven hold on to each other by leaning on to the walls in staying close. As the others like Edgeworth, Henry, Ema, Will, Wendy, Cody, Lotta, and Meekins stayed close…Larry moves away in time by holding on to Gumshoe when he panicked and move too holding him for Brom to be pulled away.

Larry: Ah! Ah…Sorry, Detective.

Gumshoe freaks out in pulling Larry to the walls and not on him.

Gumshoe: Ew! Keep your hands to yourself, pal!

Larry: Hey! You did it too!

For Sammy and Amy finally freeing Ami and Jacob and holding on to dear life, for Ami getting the kids and Jacob was closing his eyes in fear.

Ami: You two, don't let go!

Sammy and Amy: We won't, Tommy's Mom!

With Brom finally being sucked into the book and was set on fire, so was he. Gwen seeing this tries to make a run for it since all of her powers were all gone.

Gwen: Ah, man…I'm out of here!

Gwen runs really fast until Brom manages to use his last of his dark powers to pulling her to him as she soon gets all burn up into flames all over her body.

Gwen: Ah! What are you doing to me!?

**Brom: Gwen…If I go…! I'm taking you with me! Ah!**

The two stop at a windmill that was being burning down and still on fire to fall, as Gwen was on fire too with Brom both being burned alive from the curse has finally been broken.

Gwen: Ah! No! Stop! I don't want to die! I'm so sorry!

In pain all over Gwen was on fire like Brom in screaming together into so much burning pain on them both.

Gwen: No!

With the others seeing this all happening, the windmill comes falling down on top of Gwen to chopping her head off of the sound of it and the two bodies with the book fall off of the hill of the edge to be seen from above. A horrifying image it was, Gwen was found dead in the pile of Brom's aches all over the ground with her head cut off and soon disappearing and the book burns up on its own. The curse was gone for good as the night skies and the good feeling from the winds was all back to normal; and the others who were killed by Gwen and Brom's doing can finally rest in peace along with Katrina and Crane too. All nineteen people and three ghosts see the horror but were all happy it was finally over with.

Tommy: Gwen…Sorry this had to happen to you in the end.

Tommy felt a bit sorry for Gwen dying from like that.

Phoenix: So it's over. No more gem, the book, the Headless Horseman, the witch, and we saved so many lives today. (Sigh…Man, am I so tired after staying alive tonight!)

Phoenix was not only happy that it was over and getting scared, but really tired.

Edgeworth: Ms. Evers should've known of the danger that would've happen. In the end, she was blinded by false lies from a man using her and many others for centuries at a time, only for us to finally stopping this in the end. I'm glad we all pulled it off.

Raven: Yeah, me too.

Raven throws her autograph of Gwen to forgetting she ever met with the murderer in the first place to get burned up.

Raven: Good-bye, Gwen Evers…

Sad as it was but good for Katrina and Crane finally kissing each other so they can live for eternity in the heavens along with Rachel, Berry, his mother and father, Beth, and a few other victims to join them in the skies.

Tommy: Look! The ghosts!

Maya: Now you two and those that lost their lives can finally rest in peace. I'm so happy for you both.

They wave at the heroes for Katrina and Crane will never forget this day, for they were finally set free.

Ichabod: And it's all thanks to you, fellow warriors. Katrina and I can live happily since we all put a stop to Brom unleashing and the curse.

Katrina: Thank you all for saving us. Thank you so much. Farewell.

The two lovers' wave and the rest of the spirits join up in the skies for Mia takes her leave to watching of Phoenix and the rest of the group on her own end.

Mia: Well, Phoenix, Raven, and Maya, I'll be seeing you guys. Good job today.

Maya waves good-bye to her sister.

Maya: Bye, Sis!

Raven: Thanks for all of your help!

Phoenix: Just come back if we need you again this time!

Mia laughs and flies off in the area of the town.

Mia: Try to train harder, Maya. Okay? Bye.

Mia leaves but she will come around to watch over them again later on. All was a very good ending, for Berry says one last thing making Larry shake all over to being scared again.

Larry: Ah! Huh?

Berry: (Thank you…)

Berry then fades away for the others did a fine job on the case in being solved and saving lives and spirits to finally be set free. Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Larry, Gumshoe, Meekins, Cody, Wendy, Lotta, Will, Henry, and Tommy did a very fine job today. So now what happens to them…? Well, besides Ami was shocked and happy to seeing her husband back and her son safe from anymore danger, along with Sammy, Amy, and Jacob joining with them too.

Larry: Ghosts these days. I think I rather see Mia a lot after what we all went through. I hated it…

Larry was laughing it off and trying not to be scared, like he ever was. Ami comes up to Tommy and Henry to reuniting with each other as a family at long last.

Henry: Ami…

Ami couldn't tell if she should be very happy in seeing her husband alive, well, and his memories back again or angry for leaving her and Tommy for four years to go missing.

Ami: Henry…? Is that…Really you…?

Henry: In the flesh. Well, sort of. I really do need to clean myself up after what I been through being a bum on the streets, huh?

Henry laughs for Ami to let her anger out against him to throw punches on his chest.

Ami: Idiot. Idiot! You idiot!

Henry could tell that Ami was angry at him…

Henry: Ami?

Ami: You left us for four years alone! Tommy was really worried about you the most, I had to raise him with my family, and we thought you were dead! But our son didn't! With Beth gone who helped me out the most and Berry who saved you in taking care of you…All for this because you had the blood of Ichabod Crane within you for this mess to happen! Tommy almost got arrested for me to be sentence to prison without these people helping us out!

Henry understands Ami's pain for she was mad and sad letting it all out even in tears.

Henry: I know…And I'm so sorry. Whether you forgive me or not, I will always love you. I knew that deep down, I had to protect Tommy and saving you both during court, and it worked out in the end. Only for me to be capture by Gwen and Brom after getting Katrina with Ichabod's spirits captured. I should've known better not to fall for their tricks in the first place! Beth and Berry…They were killed because of it…And poor Maid Rachael. She didn't deserve to die.

Tommy: Stop!

Tommy defends Henry before Ami's eyes.

Amy: Tommy? What are you doing?

Tommy hugs Henry.

Tommy: Mom, its okay. I felt Dad was watching over us all along to slowly remember who he really was and he did. So don't be mad at him…

Ami wasn't for she hugged the both of them in a group hug.

Ami: No…I'm not mad at him, I'm just…Just so happy. I have forgiven you for four years now, Henry. Welcome back.

Henry: Thank you, Ami. So I guess I can go back to my job like you are still a scientist, right?

Ami: Right after you clean yourself up and telling the people in town who you really are.

Henry: It's a deal then.

The two kissed for Tommy to hug his mother next.

Tommy: Yeah, we're back together again! Mom! I'm glad you and Mayor Jacob are alright.

Ami: That's right. Tommy, you were amazing out there! You saved us all!

Henry: Having some powers within him of Crane's and a Wiccan really pays off in the Lewis family.

Ami: A true witch you are.

Tommy: No, no. I'm a Wiccan. Meaning they are good witches and wizards.

The three people were back together as a full family again for Sammy and Amy to go up and hug Tommy in a dog pile again.

Sammy: Glad we all pulled it off at the end, Tommy. Ah…Sorry for not helping you out.

Tommy smiles for he wasn't mad at any of them.

Tommy: Nah, its okay, Sammy and Amy. You stayed to freeing my Mom and Mayor Jacob. Thanks a bunch. You two are the best friends I could ever ask for.

Amy: Thanks a bunch. Your powers are the best.

Jacob had something to say.

Jacob: Of course, I'll be sure we found Henry Lewis who was really Harry the Bum first thing in the morning and the whole case we witness tonight…

Raven: Don't.

Raven said not to tell the whole truth of the Sleepy Hollow to anyone else but the people that were there.

Jacob: Come again?

Maya: What!? We can't!?

Ema: But why!?

Gumshoe: Yeah! What gives, kid!?

Phoenix: Calm down, you guys. Raven, tell us why you don't want any of us to tell the truth on what we been through, witness, heard, and seen? Please?

Raven had a reason for Edgeworth to already know about it himself.

Raven: In the safety of others being put in danger thinking the curse was real, let them keep their fun tradition that they do everywhere. All but a fairytale being made up.

Edgeworth: She's right you know. The people don't know the entire truth. With Gwen and Brom being the fake Sr. Washers, we'll only say that Gwen gave up her life in stopping her own boss who was faking his condition and the one who murder Beth, Rachael, Berry, his parents, and so many others getting hurt. It's better this way. For the book was never found but pages of clues left from the victims pointing out to Washers who was really the Headless Horseman. Gumshoe and Meekins, you two report that only first thing in the morning to both Officers Sam and Dan and then reporting it back home. Is that understood?

Gumshoe and Meekins will do as Edgeworth said.

Meekins: No problem, sir!

Gumshoe: Alright…If that's what you really want...I'm sure we won't forget this day for all of us to remember.

Ema: Me too. But I know I can tell Lana all about it, secretly that is.

Larry shakes up to keep quiet about.

Larry: Forget it. I won't tell. Lips are sealed.

Maya: I suppose so.

Lotta had no choice but to hide some evidences aside to keep and not to show to the media about.

Lotta: Dang it. Oh, well. I got the scoop from the trial, for me its back to old drawing board again.

Will and Cody know that Lotta got a lot of work ahead of her to be doing.

Will: There, there, Lotta, it'll be fine.

Cody: This is something to come up with a fan fiction story to make.

Wendy smiles for she likes that idea to be coming from a child.

Oldbag: Well, count me in if you're making it. I want to read it first thing on the website later on of the Steel Samurai, with some made up ones for fun, not the truth so keep quiet about it. I hate to let out bad secrets like this one.

Cody high fives Wendy for they're getting along pretty well.

Cody: You got it, grandma.

Oldbag: Oh, please, young man. Call me Wendy or Ms. Oldbag is fine.

Phoenix now gets why Raven and Edgeworth thinks it was a good idea in doing it.

Phoenix: Oh! I get it now. This town lives on a made up folk tale on what they think about what really happen in Sleepy Hollow. Thinking there was a curse to be a real murder, it was. Except what we been through and seen…We want everyone here to have fun. So we can tell that Berry was a good person for Beth believed in after saving Henry who was really Harry; thanks to Ami, Tommy, Sammy Amy, and Mayor Jacob in finding him with our help. So to make it look like the diary was burned to leaving messages of someone was calling for help from four years ago, Henry told the truth to Gwen that her boss was the killer who murder Beth, her parents, Berry, Rachael, and a few others for Gwen to stop the killer to catch on fire and the coast of Washer's life and hers… *Gulp!* Head…Both died in the fire and fell from the cliff of the hill. We came only to see the fight happening and for Henry to tell us the truth. You two are right; we should keep this a secret.

The others had no choice but to agree to do it for Jacob's approval.

Jacob: I guess…To keeping this town alive in spirit and the danger being over. Only to be a murder, not a curse. I understand. So be it then.

Jacob writes it all down in case he forgets about it. Edgeworth knows that they're doing the right thing.

Edgeworth: Wright, we're doing the right thing here. The case has come to a close that we solved it at long last. I'll take created for this one; they just want the true facts to hear.

Phoenix understood Edgeworth very well to cover up half of the real supernatural truth to keeping it a secret to telling the people on what happen for half being made up.

Phoenix: Thanks, Edgeworth.

Raven looks at Phoenix making him all red all over.

Raven: Phoenix, hey.

Phoenix: Raven. I'm glad to see you're feeling better after almost getting burned alive. You know…?

Raven holds Phoenix in his arms.

Raven: I know. Thanks for saving me again.

Raven kisses Phoenix on the lips for him to be liking it and kissing her back.

Phoenix: Wow! Raven…I just love when…Ah, man. Is it getting hot out here…? Raven…

Everyone laughs to see this scene to be very cute.

Phoenix: Hey! Not funny!

Raven laughs and holds Phoenix closes to her and kisses him on the cheek.

Raven: Aw, come here you…

Raven kisses Phoenix and pats his head next to her chest.

Phoenix: Raven, you are the greatest.

Raven: So are you.

Maya loves it

Maya: Aw…You two are a cute couple. One pretty and smart and the other all tough in court but silly.

Phoenix: (Thanks a lot, Maya.)

Raven: Maya, we get it.

Maya had the look on her face for she wanted him to say something to her.

Phoenix: What is it now?

Maya: Well, Nick…I'm waiting. Say it.

Phoenix was confused.

Phoenix: Say what?

Maya: Say that I, 'Maya Fey was helpful today besides using my powers'. You should be happy to owe me a burger after what we did tonight. So say it!

Phoenix: Get it on your own, Maya. You need to cut back a little. Not good eating so much.

Raven: Sorry, Maya, but Phoenix's right.

Maya pounded knowing that she almost had them there.

Maya: Fine…

Just one thing to ask about the gem that was use in beating Brom from within the spell book.

Ema: Just one thing that's bugging me. Maya, tell us about the gem. How did you and Mia know how to stop Brom besides Tommy casting the spell since he was the Wiccan?

Tommy: Yeah, I wonder the same thing too…

Maya didn't get it at all, she just sense it out on knowing what to do right away without thinking back about it first.

Maya: Hmm…I don't know…I just felt it out to be important in doing it.

Everyone was like saying 'what?' all but Edgeworth who was more worried about it.

Larry: You were suppose to know these things, Maya!

Ami: I wish we did know.

Raven figures it out on her own.

Raven: I think I have the answer for that. The gem was really a craft handmade gem of a ruby shape of the pumpkin; it was a counter spell that Katrina made in case the curse fell into the wrong hands from the book. The heart of Brom's powers, she took from the witch before killing herself to save her soul after Crane came to warn her centuries ago. Maya, she knew you were the only one to reach out to them from your powers and left the gem in the woods to aiding us with it. You didn't need to know, well…I did, but it came through in the end to using it. It saved our lives.

It made sense now.

Maya: So that's why it was left by Katrina's hands to let me use it.

Tommy: Sorry I broke it, Maya.

Maya didn't mind losing the gem.

Maya: It's okay. It was fun keeping it around for a while, but it did come through for all of us in the end. Glad my Sister helped us out in using it well. I tell you something, that was the scariest case we have done and solved.

Tommy: It sure did. Mom? Dad?

Tommy had something to say to Henry and Ami for Sammy and Amy to listen in.

Henry and Ami: Yes, Tommy?

Tommy: Remember you told me to think what my career should be when I grow up besides being a gang member in helping out others?

Henry: Oh, yes. I remember that.

Ami: Yes we did. What? You finally got something to do? A scientist like me? A hunter in saving animal lives like your father?

Sammy and Amy ask while jumping around next to Tommy.

Sammy and Amy: Tell us! Tell us!

Tommy: I want to be…An urban legend photographer like Berry and Gwen were!

Shocking to hear that coming from Tommy.

Raven: You what!?

Maya: Huh!?

Phoenix: Like the killer was and her brother!?

Tommy's parents were very confused all of a sudden for this subject.

Henry: But why that?

Tommy had a very good reason to give out a good one, but was afraid in saying it.

Tommy: It's because…Well…I wish to give my thanks to Berry for saving you, Dad. For that, I admire Gwen before she was a murderer to being saved in prison to spend for the rest of her life if we tried saving her life…Look! I want to do it because I have a gift in seeing the real or the fakes. I wish to travel all over the world…With my friends. I want to do something that I was met to do like Aunt Beth do, for her and Berry's dream to still continue without more lives in danger. I want to prove it to the world but the Headless Horseman. To us, it was real to keep to ourselves. Bu to the rest is still out there, I will seek out for the truth. Just you watch.

Sammy and Amy were in with Tommy on this one when they grow up too.

Sammy: If he's in, then I am too.

Amy: Yeah! Sounds like fun to do.

The three high five each other for Tommy, Sammy, and Amy will follow their dreams their way in honor of both Berry Evers and Beth. Henry and Ami understood their son's dreams to be a real one to do in the future.

Henry: Well…If that's what you really want to do…Then we'll allow it.

Ami: Jacob, you'll help them out, right?

Jacob still had the skills in doing so over the years besides being the mayor.

Jacob: You two can count on me. Once in junior high school, its camera class for these three. I'll train them well.

Tommy was so happy to hear that he'll study hard for him, Sammy, and Amy to be cheering with joy in looking forward into their dreams to be coming true soon.

Sammy and Amy: Yeah!

Tommy: Thank you, Mayor Jacob! We'll train hard.

Ami and Henry were happy to see their son was happy to finally finding a real life goal in doing real soon. Raven, Phoenix, and the rest of the team were happy to see another case closed and with a happier ending.

Raven: Well, besides saving a child's life from a false crime, looks like things are finally back to normal here, huh?

Phoenix: He has a very long way to go. I think Berry would be pleased with this and his aunt too.

Raven: But he and his friends will do fine.

Gumshoe had another thing to say that was on his mind since they saved the world.

Gumshoe: Ah…You guys…We got everything covered to show and tell tomorrow, it just…What about the mess to clean up here? What we do about that?

Jacob sees the made up Sleepy Hollow handmade village hometown from long ago now destroyed, burned down, ruined, tear down, and crows all over the place making him freak out badly.

Jacob: No! No! My tourist attraction! My town! My tour of history! All gone…Now how are we suppose to make our festival for tomorrow night a special one!?

The others felt sorry for Jacob after all the people put their hearts in making it for Jacob.

Maya: Well, that's a real shame.

Phoenix: (Maya, don't make it worse than it already is…)

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy felt bad for Jacob to try cheering him up.

Tommy: Ah, come on, Mayor. We can still have fun before we work hard in our future careers. You still have us the Three Capers to put on the show.

Jacob sighed meaning that wouldn't be enough for him to have.

Jacob: Thank you, kids, really. That's a nice thought. But it's more than the music, shows, costumes, fireworks, and a tradition. We need styles in setting the scene up looking like it did in the olden days. With those parts gone, we're going to need to find a bigger attraction. I need one for my tourist attraction in getting more people to come of my Sleepy Hollow tour!

Somehow with Larry freaking out again, they almost forgotten one thing that can save the town.

Larry: Ah…Mayor? I think we found one for you. Look there.

What Larry was pointing at, which shocked everyone once they look at that direction on what that thing was.

Phoenix: What-!?

Raven: The-!?

Edgeworth: Heck is that thing!?

Jacob: Wow!

Everyone sees out of the big piles of hay, pops out the crow that was chasing after Larry and Ema from earlier going back to the size of a turkey but not a giant anymore since the curse wore off. It was big but it was a black raven looking normal and healed back up in staying alive from the danger it was in, cawing and all to flying normally again.

Ema: Ah! The crow that attacked us when it was big!

Gumshoe: It's big as a turkey size, but not a monster to attack us. I think it's afraid of us.

Jacob: It's perfect!

With a sound of everyone saying 'huh?' all over, Jacob goes up to the raven to feed it bread to like it and for him being petted.

Phoenix: You want that thing!?

Jacob: It's not just any crow, it's a raven. In fact my wife Sue and I saved when it was a baby until it grew older to set free once we nurse and raise it. Who knew it would grow to this size. Thanks you people not only saving our town and us from the curse, but I found my lost pet to come back as our mascot of Tarrytown to show. We can rebuild the place. He's harmless here. Just shy to getting to know new people, at least you saved him from becoming Brom's demon pawned. Close call on that was. Wait until my lovely wife sees this.

The raven caws for it was friendly to the others saying its thanks. As Lotta took pictures of it.

Lotta: Nice one. I'm getting this for the next scoop. This safe to do?

Jacob: I'll allow it.

Tommy: Awesome! We got a friendly raven in our hometown!

Maya pats the bird.

Maya: Maybe we can make it our mascot in court back at home of our office, Nick.

Phoenix: He can come to visit us, but no pets where we work thank you.

Maya: Ah, no fair…Hey, Raven, this guy must be a sign of your name. Isn't that cute?

Raven laughs for she and the bird raven like each other.

Raven: Maybe it is, Maya. That is cute.

Everyone liked the raven bird as Jacob will have things fix up and back to normal by tomorrow. It also liked Phoenix too for he liked Raven more.

Phoenix: He is friendly alright.

Ami: I guess we'll fix up the place for our mistakes is the least we can do, huh Mayor Jacob?

Jacob didn't mind at all.

Jacob: Sure. Is what Beth and Berry would've wanted too if they were still around.

Ami: I know…

Henry joins in to help them out as well.

Henry: In that case count me in, the least I can do after what happened to all of us.

Ami: But Henry…

Henry: Its fine, honey. I don't mind at all.

Jacob: You and us both here.

Edgeworth soon gives out the report to call up from back home for Gumshoe to do and Meekins about to head back to report this and show a bit to both Officers Sam and Dan later on while everyone goes back home while some are treated for injuries at a nearby hospital, just in case after what they each been through tonight to soon being better in the morning. Edgeworth then calls up to make one more report himself at the prosecutor office building he works at, giving a few words out to them on his report on his cell phone.

Edgeworth: This is Miles Edgeworth, the lawyer prosecutor. I'm calling to report on the Sleepy Hollow murder case from four years ago…It has come to a close at long last, it has been solved. Put that in your papers, we have nothing to worry about anymore.

Edgeworth smiles and hangs up for another job well done in solving it and saving a life. For he, Phoenix, Raven, Larry, Ema, Maya, Gumshoe, Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Wendy, Will, Lotta, Cody, Meekins, Ami, Jacob, Henry, and the raven bird went to go get treated for a few people to be checked on at the hospital. Nothing too serious to be patch up in no time to going back to their hotels and rest for tomorrow, a long sleep for all of them. As Meekins and Gumshoe give their reports with Jacob backing them up for Henry was found who was really Harry alive and well with his memories back, the half truth of the case, what happen to Gwen and Washers' fate to end for the two, the mess being all fixed up from other people wanting to help out, the raven being cared by Sue again, and removing all of the things once belonging to Gwen Evers who was no longer around along with sealing the house until further notice.

For the other people moving into the hotel for a few more days left to stay and have some fun before going back home to California…Phoenix, Raven, and the others each rest up for tomorrow's festival to still go on with the real truth was safe and sound to know that it was all a fairy tale to everyone else to only think about and nothing else. So says Raven as well…

Raven: From learning so many shocking truths of the Sleepy Hollow curse being real and then stopping it in the end as a team, we all pulled it off knowing that Gwen should've learn the hard way on what happens when you mess with something of the unreal and was fooled by a dead man stealing human's flesh and destroying their souls. Lucky we put an end to Brom as the Headless Horseman, the book, and the two lover spirits Crane and Katrina could rest in peace within the heavens. Same goes for those who have fallen victim to the killer. It sucks, but being tricked in doing something that was too dangerous by their hands to be too late in saving them if we could for Gwen, but didn't. Having one man to be found and reunited with his family for a brighter future ahead, a raven cared for in Tarrytown, NY, us sticking together, hiding half of the truth after solving the case, and just having a few more days left for fun until we all go back home. The Sleepy Hollow case was finally over as well as saving Ami and Tommy's lives in time in court. Being all a set up at first to look so real, but it was all a fake until what happen tonight was real, was something we'll soon never forget to keep it to ourselves. As the festival of Sleep Hollow 'no longer curse' can still keep on celebrating for centuries to go by, in a good way this time. Now all is left to do by tomorrow night is to…Party!

The nest one will be a good ending to finish things off along with the epilogue. Okay? Until the next one to come…Stay tuned.


	25. Chapter 24– Partying under the Moonlight

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

Chapter# 24 – Partying under the Moonlight

It's been a very long night, but it was enough to get treated, a long night rest, reporting back, a case has come to a close, and the truth has been solved. Knowing that Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, and the others stopped Brom being in Washers' flesh in killing so many people with Gwen's help to be the made up of the Headless Horseman; the curse within the book that they found was real to the ghosts of Crane and Katrina were all stopped thanks to them also in setting Tommy and Ami free from the crime they didn't do and finding Henry alive and well with his memories back who was really Harry the lonesome bum of town. A happy ending… Though Gwen lost her life once Tommy 'as a Wiccan' stopped the new evil ghost in burning him and Gwen with it in losing her head with the book destroyed as well as the gem Maya had, he will become a urban legend researcher in the future 'with Sammy and Amy's help' to soon be trained by Mayor Jacob later on in junior high school year. With that to keeping it all a secret to have Washers the killer and Gwen gave her life in saving the others; and Henry in danger to being burned alive with a head lost, the real truth of Sleepy Hollow stays as a made up fairy tale to having fun with, at least the curse was broken for good this time. As Crane, Katrina, Berry, his parents, Rachael, Beth, a male officer, and some animals can rest in peace now.

With Jacob having the tourist historian of Sleep Hollow story was being fix thanks to the towns' people wanting to help out like Gary, Crumbs, Henry, Sue, Ami, and himself to making it better with some changes and the raven bird being a story to tell all over from TV news reporters to magazine articles. A new story for a curse thinking it wasn't real but all effects leaving them to question about the spirits being real or not remains unknown to them from then on, but happy to see that Berry Evers was a good person in saving Henry for four years and back to normal. They make a area in memory of both Berry and Gwen Evers with their mother and father to be joining with them in a graveyard, with the case in New York and home reported back to California has come to a close. For Sam, Dan, Meekins, and Gumshoe to reporting it from each police station, what about the others…?

Well, two more days left to stay until the others can return back home, but not without having a little fun in celebrating first for tonight at the festival will go on without any interruptions this time. After Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Wendy, Meekins, Lotta, and Will were patched up without any serious injuries, they got out of the hospital this morning. As Phoenix, Maya, Raven, Cody, Larry, and Ema were glad that it was all over being scary and a bit fun in of the legend of Sleepy Hollow mysteries has come to a close. Feeling different now that Gwen's place was sealed off in things being moved out of there to somewhere safe by Sam and Dan's doing, sleeping in a hotel was much more relaxing. For right now, they need some time to relax before tonight to be wearing their costumes again. Like having Halloween everyday…This will be fun and no more traps and killers on the loose to come to ruining it ever again. As Raven and Ema were the first ones getting up, and waited for the others downstairs to eat somewhere for a good breakfast. Something made by Jacob's honor from him to them in saving the town and the world in time to give them a big reward in return along with partying.

Ema: Good morning, Raven. You slept well?

Raven yawns for she did get enough sleep alright with Phoenix by her side.

Raven: *Yawn* Yeah, I did. Ready to go eat somewhere? Mayor Jacob said that he ask Gary to make us a good breakfast meal for doing a fine job from last night, lots of it.

Ema: I am. Just waiting for the others.

Raven: Right. Phoenix, Cody, Larry, and Maya probably got up by now to getting clean up to go. Man, could Maya sleep like a rock.

Being true, it was hard for Phoenix to wake up Maya in time for food was the only way to get her out of bed. For the four finally got downstairs and were all ready to go eat with the others.

Raven: There they are.

Ema: Maya. Mr. Wright. Larry. Cody. About time you guys got up.

The two girls laugh for Maya needed some food in her right away.

Maya: Food! Food! Morning, Ema and Raven. Let's go get some food. I'm so hungry!

Phoenix had some trouble on his end.

Phoenix: Sorry to keep you two waiting. Getting these guys up was easy. But Maya…Hard to move around unless you say it was time to eat…

Cody comes running up to Raven and hugging her.

Cody: Raven! Good morning.

Raven places Cody back down.

Raven: Good morning to you too, Cody.

Larry tries doing the same thing to holing Raven.

Larry: Good morning, Raven!

Cody kicks him aside for Raven's troubles.

Cody: Back off, pervert! She taken by the Lawyer guy and I'm protecting her from the likes of you!

Larry: Ah, come on, kid…!

Raven laughs for once Cody did her a huge favor.

Raven: Thanks a bunch, Cody.

Cody rubs his nose with one finger and giggles with joy.

Cody: All in a day's work there.

Phoenix: (Again, Larry, serves you right…) So. Who's hungry?

Raven: We are. Let's go eat.

Ema: Yes please. The others are waiting for us there.

Phoenix: Already, huh?

Maya rushes outside first for the others to catching up to her.

Maya: Then let's go!

The six headed out to Gary's restaurant to be serving the best breakfast meals after solving the case of Sleepy Hollow as their reward, a big treat all on Jacob to afford since he was rich, just not a show off type of person. Walking all over the town seeing how Crumbs was cleaning up very well 'as always', everything was back in tact all thanks to Sam and Dan on their duties, and Sue too for all was good for the party.

Sue: Hello, lawyer team. Glad to see all of you in higher spirits after that tragedy. So sad…

They went along with it.

Raven: It was nothing really, it all worked out in the end to solving it.

Sue: Good, good. Well, my husband's waiting for you at Gary's place. Go eat and see you all tonight.

Phoenix: Thanks again.

With Tommy, Sammy, and Amy waving to Phoenix, Raven, Maya, Ema, Larry, and Cody setting while up the stage, along with both Ami and Henry finishing up the posters 'with the raven's help' the festival will be much better the second time. Finally at Gary's restaurant for him and Jacob waiting for the other six to come inside…Edgeworth, Wendy, Will, Meekins, Gumshoe, and Lotta arrive too in joining them and looking like themselves again with Edgeworth having his arm hold up from a type of cast that'll be better within three weeks for him. With the other three looking fine, Gumshoe and Meekins had a bit of bandages all over their arms and some covering their faces to staying for a bit, but they were able to move around normally.

Raven: Ah! It's Edgeworth! He's alright.

Phoenix: That goes the same for Ms. Oldbag.

Cody: Will is better than ever!

Ema: Lotta seems okay.

Larry: And the others…Wow…Officer Meekins and Detective guy?

Knowing Meekins and Gumshoe would be fine, it was still hard to tell from the looks of it.

Maya: Those two look like they been in a dog fight.

Gumshoe got mad.

Gumshoe: Hey! Just because we were last night!? Remember-!?

Gumshoe covers his mouth in time before he spill the beans, no one didn't hear him for they were still working on that for the rest don't know about the real truth.

Gumshoe: Sorry about that…Too close.

Meekins speaks up loud in his megaphone.

Meekins: Good thinking, Detective Gumshoe sir! You stop yourself in saying the rest in time.

Gumshoe throws the megaphone away from Meekins' hands.

Meekins: Hey!

Gumshoe: Same goes for you too, Officer Meekins.

Meekins: Right, my bad…!

Other than that, all was good in being together just by hanging out.

Lotta: Hey, we're all back and ready to eat.

Will: Glad you guys made it.

Oldbag: Something like this event from last night will never be forgotten for any of us. Jut me hanging out with the annoying fan boy who's alright and hangs out with the Will Powers himself with me, with Raven and the others tagging along…And Edgy-poo…We not only discover something huge, we also stop something that could've been dangerous. It was fun that I will never forget. We should do it again time to time besides the trials, like solving ghost mysteries.

On what Wendy just said, it was best to just leave things the way they were.

Raven: Ah, Wendy? Let's not go too far please.

Wendy thought it would be fun in doing it though.

Oldbag: Well, I thought I would've been fun. Very well, Raven, you win again. But the next part, I'm in!

Raven: Okay, okay, it's a deal.

The two shook hands with each other for Wendy had fun along with being alive the most. As for Edgeworth, all the mess and reporting was taken care of as Phoenix wonders how his arm was after fighting against Brom as the Headless Horseman; a very close call in almost getting stabbed and misses just by leaving a cut to be treated in time.

Phoenix: So, Edgeworth. How's your arm doing?

Edgeworth grabs hold of his arm tightly when he tries hiding his feelings towards others at times.

Edgeworth: Must you ask me, Wright? What does it look like to you?

Phoenix and Raven could tell that Edgeworth was going to be okay.

Raven: Oh, you… (Such a softie.) By the way, thank you for saving me. Both of you, Edgeworth, and Phoenix too.

Phoenix: Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my favorite woman.

Edgeworth: Well…I'm glad you're safe. Thanks to you two, we solve this case that I've been trying to uncover and we did.

Edgeworth did smile a little.

Raven: Phoenix, did he just smile…?

Phoenix: Yes, Raven, I do believe 'the Miles Edgeworth' did smile for us.

Raven: Looks good on him to be a real one.

The two lovers kept that part to themselves.

Edgeworth: Something else the matter?

Phoenix: Nothing. I'm glad we pulled it off with half the truth to be held back.

Seeing how all of the people that don't know what really happened last night, but were having fun of the history of Sleepy Hollow, they loved it. Knowing that all was a set up and Tommy being innocent, it had a very happy ending.

Edgeworth: It was for the best. We don't have to worry about the others questioning about the curse to be real, it was all a false cause to living it that way.

Raven: I think so too.

Jacob comes out to invite everyone inside the restaurant for Gary has everything all prepare to eat some good breakfast meals.

Jacob: Ah, good. You all came! Now come on in and enjoy Gary's hard work meals to eati up. Come now.

Once all twelve people enter in the place seeing a long table with many drinks and meals to eat, being a brunch to them for Maya was really happy and so was Gumshoe 'for he didn't have any good meals for so long'.

Gumshoe: Oh, wow…I'm in heaven!

Maya: It's really food!

Gary gets everyone seated to enjoy the feast in their victory to be celebrating.

Gary: You guys yearn in saving out hometown and stopping the murderer, so it's my thanks from Mayor Jacob to all of you. ALL YOU CAN EAT!

Maya and Gumshoe were the first two grabbing some goodies to eat and then Phoenix, Raven, Lotta, Larry, Ema, Edgeworth, Will, Cody, Wendy, and Meekins join in without running like crazy inside the place to getting their meals. With a toss of drinks in glasses to celebrate.

Jacob: Here's to all the hard work we did.

Everyone says 'cheers', hits their glasses together, and began to eat up for Gary was enjoying this job to continuing his own for the better with the other people to make more foods and drinks for tonight's event. There was no time to rest for them. Maya tries eating the bacon sandwich for Larry to take instead and leaving them to fight over it.

Larry: Hey! Let go!

Maya: No! You let go!

Larry: I saw it first!

Maya: I did before you!

The two were tug-a-warring over some food.

Maya and Larry: Give it!

But somehow it was Gumshoe who got and eaten it when it went flying straight into his mouth.

Gumshoe: Sorry. But it looks like the food has chosen my mouth.

Maya and Larry: Hey!

Larry and Maya got mad at Gumshoe and they tackle him on the ground, with a lot of argument going around, the others continue to eat.

Gumshoe: Hey! I'm hurt still, remember!?

The others were laughing from seeing this for Gumshoe will be just fine. For Meekins and Cody offer some of their food to give to Raven.

Meekins: Here you go, Raven! You may have some of my food if you're hungry!

Cody pushes Meekins aside with his foot in the officer's face to give his food to Raven instead.

Cody: No way! She's eating mine, old man cop!

Meekins: Halt! Don't assault an officer like this!

Raven finds this whole thing to be silly.

Raven: You guys, its fine. I got my own food here.

Wendy had to knock some sense into the two by hitting them on the heads with her hands.

Oldbag: If a woman ask if she's fine, then she's fine!

Cody and Meekins stop to eat their own food.

Raven: Thanks, Wendy.

Oldbag: Well, we girls have to stick together.

Raven: Speaking of that, I was wondering…How old are you really?

Wendy pulls Raven to talk quietly to each other for her to answer her question.

Oldbag: To tell you the truth, I'm only forty years old which I almost look like an elderly woman.

For that Wendy wasn't an old woman at all.

Raven: (What!? No way!) No way…But why do you…? You know look like an elderly person…Could you tell me? If you don't mind me asking you.

Oldbag: I had a skin condition since I was turning into my late teens, then by twenty-one years old, it just gotten worse. Must have been born with that problem from my sister's and on my mother's side. I learn to live with it; with some dry throat making me sound like one and my hair a bit of the mess from stress, but really I was born with gray hair, brushing it isn't so easy to fix. I learn to live with my life to helping out a lot, really. I don't mind at all. That's why I wish to keep my age a secret.

Raven: So why tell me this?

Wendy pointed out to everyone all over the room.

Oldbag: Well, I like you and your friends also your boyfriend. I think its fun solving cases. I mean if I'm up to it at some point. Plus Edgy-poo and all…

Raven: You know he doesn't like you in that way, right? I don't want to sound too mean about it.

Wendy laughs thinking she was really in love with Edgeworth.

Oldbag: A crush on him maybe. In love than loving his work…That's a different story. I'm sure he'll find the right woman for him, who'll treat him with respect to make Edgy-poo happy! Really, I just fool around with him. So, Raven, we'll keep this to ourselves about my secret. I love living this way. The rest they can find out on their own end about me.

Raven understood for she'll keep the true age of Wendy Oldbag to herself only.

Raven: Sure, Wendy sounds good. (So hard to tell that she's really forty years old though…)

Will pats Raven on the back.

Will: It sure was fun, Raven, glad we made it through. Again, this would be a perfect Steel Samurai episode to be coming up with later on.

Raven: Making it to a children's show with some viewing would sound like fun to do. Yeah, do that, Will. I love to see it.

Will likes the sound of it already to be really doing it.

Will: Then you, Mr. Wright, Cody, Maya, and of course Mr. Edgeworth shall be the first ones seeing it and then everyone else on TV to watch.

Lotta takes a photo shot with her camera at the two out of the blue.

Lotta: If that's the case, count me in to seeing it for my next magazine issue of photographs.

Will: Sure. You're all welcome to join to seeing it early.

The others wanted to as well.

Cody: I'm in too. I made the fan site and all!

Oldbag: Same with me.

Meekins: Me too!

Maya: Me three!

Gumshoe: I would love to see it.

Larry tries getting back on the table to sitting down a bit in pain more from Gumshoe and Maya accidentally hitting him many times.

Larry: Me… Me four…Man that hurts…!

Will: Is he alright?

Gumshoe: This guy will live.

Maya and Ema were enjoying their meals to know what will happen once they get back home in two more days…Seeing how they became good friends on what they been through, to seeing each other again later on.

Maya: It's been fun, hasn't it?

Ema: Besides being in danger from the real curse to being stopped, it sure was. Boy, was it a case worth solving.

Maya: It sure was alright. Glad to finally meet with you, Ema.

Ema: Me too, Maya, we both came through in the end for everyone. So…What will you do once we get back home?

Maya: It was a fun vacation part that we came. A shame we do have to head back soon. Well, I'm going to continue my training back in the mountains. I've been improving my powers so much, that I want to do more for it in seeing my Sister again. Also helping out Nick and Raven in courtrooms.

Ema remembers seeing Mia's spirit so many times to be the real thing.

Ema: Super powers sounds like fun. You pulled through for us so much since we came here.

Maya: Thanks, Ema, and what will you be doing?

Ema: Going to take more classes in becoming the best scientist investigator in mystery solving on murder scenes. I'll go back to Europe in doing so while Lana still kicks it in being the best prosecutor lawyer just like Mr. Edgeworth is. I just hope that I do well for you guys, and hope you and me, Maya, will see each other again.

Maya: We will. Just to hang out, not too much solving cases at times. I like that.

Ema: So do I. We'll make it happen again next time; we should do this a lot more if the case gets tough for us.

Maya: Alright! I like that. Just keep us in contact.

Ema: Oh, I will alright.

The two getting to know each other, already became such good friends for Ema and Maya as Mia sees them in spirit smiling over her sister. So what will become of Edgeworth once he returns home, will he still battle in court with Phoenix alongside Raven time to time?

Phoenix: Edgeworth, thanks again for coming to aid us in court and saving Tommy.

Edgeworth was glad to save a child's life as well, he does his new job in finding the truth like Phoenix for a prosecutor lawyer that he is.

Edgeworth: I'm glad I did. We should do it again sometime…That is if I…

Phoenix didn't like the sound of that to leaving everything behind again.

Phoenix: Wait! Don't!

Edgeworth: What do you mean by don't?

Phoenix: Don't leave us again. Nothing is the same in the court room sometimes without you. Well, you are doing things your way. I heard you stop a killer back in Germany to prove him of doing something before the people accuse the wrong person, you changed a lot. I just hate for you to throw it all away.

Edgeworth looks at his attorney badge.

Edgeworth: You thought on what Damon Grant said about my career if I was choosing the wrong path? That doesn't bother me. Nor when you and Raven saved me from both cases and stopped the Shadower who was really von Karma.

Phoenix: So what's on your mind?

Edgeworth looks at Raven for she was having fun with the others and Phoenix being around her more.

Edgeworth: I guess it was your girlfriend who saved me the most after I lost my father. I was scared to become a defense lawyer like he was; maybe I was at first in denying from all of it. I was too afraid to help out others thinking me was nothing more to them than an awful person proving at them in being the murderers instead of the ones before my own eyes. It was her who saved me. And it was you, Wright, who defending me when no one else did. You shed the light for me to change, for the pass months away from home made me…Feel different doing something I should've done long ago.

Phoenix: Raven's a good girl. She knew how much pain you were going through like she was.

Edgeworth: And we will find her father and the leader of the Blue Swordfish. Her mother will wake up for the good news to be heard once we do. I vow in doing so. I hope you will too, Wright, for the woman you love to see her happy again. I will come back if it ever happens.

So Edgeworth is going to continue on his work, but will he be there to aid Phoenix and Raven if possible?

Phoenix: So you're not leaving us or you being a lawyer?

Edgeworth: I think…I'll be fine following my own path, just by being a different lawyer, might be hard. Still, it'll make my father proud.

Phoenix was glad to be hearing that.

Phoenix: That's good.

Edgeworth: Don't think I'll be gone forever. I will be back.

Phoenix: I know. It'll be hard at first, but at some point I will know it'll happen. Then let's do our best for our paths to cross again when you do return.

Edgeworth and Phoenix shook hands for helping out Raven will be a great team for sure once they find her father and the leader of the Blue Swordfish real soon.

Edgeworth: Then it sounds like a good plan to me.

Phoenix: Okay. (All for Raven. Both of us will aid her from that when it does happens, saving more lives in defending and stopping the real killers…Yeah, they're still to come out there. Not letting them go again like Ms. Evers. We can make a difference the next time this happens again, we can save more lives for a not guilty verdict.)

Raven looks at Phoenix and so does he.

Raven: Phoenix? What were you and Edgeworth been talking about?

Phoenix: Ah, just about keep working hard in the future. Also…Edgeworth will be there for helping us out.

Between Phoenix and Raven to keep to each other for the time being…

Raven: That's great. Then the Sleepy Hollow case he wanted to solve so badly and saving us was only the beginning of his better goal as a prosecutor lawyer without any dark age of court to happen.

Phoenix: I know, this is good news. So what were you and Ms. Oldbag were talking about?

Raven had to keep Wendy's age aside.

Raven: Nothing much. Just seeing Will's Steel Samurai episode of a made up Sleepy Hollow idea she and I wish to see. And the others too.

Phoenix: Ha. Ha. Ha. Knowing Maya, she's drag me in to go see it too, huh?

Raven: She sure will.

The two lovers laugh as they and everyone else finish up their meals for being a good one making Gary very happy.

Gary: I knew my cooking skills would come through for my costumers. They love to eat with things tasting real. I love it!

Jacob was please for the raven comes inside to making cawing sounds and eat some bread after working hard.

Jacob: Glad you all enjoy the feast. Now enjoy the fun at our festival today and the rest tonight, in celebration of your victory in court that is. The town wouldn't be the same without all of your help in making our home fun and entertaining again.

Maya: We will! *Burp!*

Maya lets out a very loud burp making the others feel like 'wow…'

Maya: Excuse me…It was still worth it.

Phoenix and Raven deal with Maya everyday and always will at work.

Raven: As I said before, Maya will do anything to having fun more.

Phoenix: And then some… (It's a living.)

For the twelve having a good meal, they then enjoy their days getting their costumes ready for tonight and going around town for the Sleepy Hollow festival to begin all day long until tomorrow. With lots of horses out to having rides for the people, dogs and cats now roaming around again without hiding in fear anymore; and lots of crows everywhere looking well for foods being made in gardens and pumpkins growing to making faces to glow inside for the kids like Tommy, Sammy, Amy, Cody, Ema, and Maya were doing with the other kids and painting to be shown on the walls.

Gary making more meals for lunch and dinner to be prepare as Crumbs kept the place clean all over and serving the food in style, for more people were coming to see the raven being special as well. Tales to be told by Sue of the backside story of the legendary Headless Horseman in the library for the people to hear the tale and watching Disney short cartoon 'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad' on the big screen TV set up by Larry's hard work 'for once'…

Larry: Hey!

Tayla: Joking…

It was a very fun day today to be a happy one. For Sam, Dan, Meekins, and Gumshoe kept an eye on any trouble to stop besides a lot of people getting drunk to bringing them home just in case they drove back in their cars, but couldn't. It looks like Gumshoe and Meekins did a very good job on what they heard about 'besides what they went through' to getting a big payment in a few days. They were happy. With Lotta already taking so many pictures of the raven with Cody's help it was all good, along with the young fan making the story for Will about the next Steel Samurai episode and Wendy to helping them out; with lots of autographs and photos being taken with Will for Cody to keep in line with Wendy's help.

As the fire effects statue and trees glowing with many different lights being shown, for Ami's science skills in making it all happen and Henry's help to feeding the poor in another room in serving them food, better clothing, and a shelter to live in. Nice things in doing with Jacob rising money to help those without a home to making costumes to sell like an early Halloween party was happening. They were doing well to make up on their mistakes they did for a better tomorrow now. Leaving Edgeworth to making the fun house a bit too much for the effects left from Beth and Berry to getting out in honor of their memories with each other.

Raven: Edgeworth, don't scare them too much.

Edgeworth: Tell this to the mayor himself. He made this happen; I'm just trying to sell out.

Raven gets the point of it even for the three witnesses from the beginning of the story Drew, Angela, and Charles got scared when they were inside.

Raven: I guess it is worth doing.

As the Judge and Payne were trying to sell from merchandises and mini games like in the arcade places for people to play with, they loved it. Such as Phoenix was finishing the stage for tonight for all the lights, camera, screen effects, fire effects, the radio, and everything else was all set for Tommy, Sammy, and Amy to perform once again. Looks like tonight was all set to having fun for real this time. The festival was a great hit in Tarrytown, NY to making it better than any other year they ever had, a victory for the lawyers and team.

Phoenix: Who knew on all we're pulling off like this? We all did a great job here.

Tonight was the night…For everyone got dress up once again to party all night long: Ami as a princess, Henry being dress as a prince this time, Gary a pirate, Crumbs a type of ghost, Jacob as an elf, Sue as a alien type of creature, Sam and Dan as the two of the Men in Black characters, Tommy the red ranger, Sammy the white ranger, and Amy the pink ranger of the three Power Rangers. Phoenix once again as the Phantom of Opera, Edgeworth as a vampire in a nice looking cape, suit, and a mask carrying a sword, Raven as a cat, Maya as a witch, Ema as Cleo Petra, Gumshoe as Frankenstein's monster, Larry as the creature from the black lagoon, Lotta in her army outfit, Cody dress as a mummy, Will as a werewolf, Wendy dress as a scary looking killer doctor, and Meekins as a knight in shining armor. But that's not all…

Joining the party too besides the raven all glitter up all over its body…was the Judge dressing up as Santa Claus, Payne as a Japanese warlord, as Angela being the yellow ranger, Charles the black ranger, and Drew the blue ranger to complete the Power Rangers group to be formed. With drinks, talking, eating, playing games, buying things, and taking a group photo was something they'll always have and to remember for the memory of Gwen and everyone else who fell victim from the Headless Horseman. For Jacob to make another announcement from the speakers for everyone to hear him say a few words.

Jacob: Hello, my people! How are you all tonight!?

Everyone cheers with all the animals making lots of noises and the raven too saying 'yeah'.

Jacob: I can't hear you…!

They all say it again but much louder this time.

Jacob: Alright! Tonight let us celebrate the lawyer and gang's fine victory in solving the case, saving both Tommy and his father, never forget the false of the curse not being real for Washers' reign of terror to stop, we'll never forget Gwen or her family, and tonight will always keep the memory of the legendary Sleepy Hollow special to all of us in New York. So Let us have fun, dance, sing from the Three Capers with a bright future ahead of them…And get this party started!

The fire goes shooting off for on the screen was the Headless Horseman looking real, this time it was a hologram working well for fireworks to go off and lots of water shooting out. Tommy, Sammy, and Amy begin to sing first before dancing next.

Tommy: Okay, people! We'll sing from our favorite scary movie, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost perform by the Hex Girls –'The Witch's Ghost' itself! Let's hit it, you guys!

Sammy and Amy said it together.

Sammy and Amy: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!

With the music playing the three performed and sang for Ami and Henry to enjoy their son having fun with a big future in doing with his two best friends real soon.

Tommy: We got a ghost problem, I can't feel it in my bones, we got a ghost problem, I don't think that we're alone. I can feel a cold chill running up my spine, I can feel a cold hand and is isn't fine.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: It's the witch's ghost, she's what we fear the most, it's the witch's ghost, if she catches us, we're toast.

Tommy: There's nothing worse than her curse, the witch's ghost, is on the loose

Sammy: We got a ghost problem, and the answers in the book, a witch's ghost problem, she can cook you with one look.

Amy: She's a wicked banshee flying, through the sky, She can make you shiver, with her evil eye, eye, eye.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: It's the witch's ghost, she's what we fear the most, it's the witch's ghost, if she catches us, we're toast.

Tommy: Her fire burns, she has returned, It's the witch's ghost is on the loose.

Sammy: She has appeared.

Amy: She's getting near.

Sammy and Amy: She's almost here.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: It's the witch's ghost, she's what we fear the most, it's the witch's ghost, if she catches us, we're toast. We got a problem… (7 times)

People cheered for Tommy to say one thing.

Tommy: To my Mom and Dad back again and our town being like this, thank you!

For the final dance, the music from Earth, Wind, and Fire featuring The Emotions – Boogie Wonderland plays to dance to. For the spirits flies all over the place thinking to the people that they were another effects since the curse wasn't real, along with Katrina and Crane with Mia to watch over for Maya and Tommy to keep to themselves and continue partying on. Tommy, Sammy, and Amy dance and sing to the song as a group bringing the scare to being fun for everyone to dance to. Cody to joining them to the beat, soon Ema and Maya sing in the background along with having fun with it.

Raven dances in for Cody to joining her. With Will, Lotta, Wendy, and Gumshoe dancing as a group with different color lights glowing up. With Meekins joining in to dance with for Sam, Dan, Crumbs, and Gary dancing too to have dust coming all over to coughing so much for Crumbs was dusting too much to spread everywhere; they continue on for Larry tries taking Raven to dance with only to be pushed off stage with Cody and Meekins for Raven to having fun even more. The Judge, Payne, Charles, Angela, and Drew got in a circle to dance near the fire, with a few other people as Edgeworth grabs Raven hands to dance with for Phoenix tries telling him to let go of her and argue non-stop, only to pass her to him next to dance with for the two dance with their hearts racing.

Raven: This is so much fun, Phoenix!

Phoenix: I know. Talk about a night to remember. I'll take it!

The two continued for Wendy tries dancing with Edgeworth.

Oldbag: Oh, Edgy-poo…

Edgeworth takes a deep breath for he didn't want to feel left out.

Edgeworth: Just for tonight. Nothing special here.

Oldbag: Okay!

Wendy was so happy that she pulls Edgeworth's arm to dance for he was flying all over the dance floor.

Edgeworth: Ah! Take a easy, will you!?

With everyone dancing around or dancing with each other, same with Ami dancing with Henry as Jacob and Sue were getting it down…Same with the raven joining in to tango making a scene for everyone to love to see. For Mia enjoys the show with Crane and Katrina dancing in the skies until the music was over and they faded away along with the other ghosts out there, it was worth seeing to not be able to see after tonight ever again.

(Mia: Rest in peace, you two.)

For everyone had a good time to dance until the music was over, then cheering again for Tommy, Sammy, and Amy clapped with the others as Phoenix, Raven, and the rest of group in saying their thanks all over town. For all to gather, they bow, the raven to caw in cheerfulness, and to Phoenix in saying one more thing in the microphone with Raven too.

Raven: Thank you everyone! This was the best thing ever!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

So did the bird say a few things out of its mouth too…?

Bird: Objection! Hold it! Take that!

Everyone stop and stood in silence after hearing the raven bird just talking, then Jacob clapped for the others to continue and were amazed from the performances. The bird liked Phoenix's head to be sitting on.

Raven: I think he likes you.

Phoenix: You think so? I can see why.

The two laughed and the raven flies above them with Mia to giving out a peace sign and flies off, cutting the screen to black for it is the end. With just one more thing to add in the last chapter…Other than that, it was the best made up Anime-movie like video game script I have ever done. Yeah!


	26. Epilogue - Case Closed for Good

**Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright – The Headless Horseman Turnabout**

And so after three months has past in Tarrytown, New York since Phoenix, Raven, Edgeworth, and the others solve the case in stopping what could've been the end of the world that didn't happen was normal as it been the night they all celebrated. Now a place to visit for vacation times, everyone seems to be having a good enough, so was back home in California so let us see how the others were doing today…With that going on the credits roll by from one scene at a time with playing the theme music, pretty go images in your head to think of if it was real, huh? Yeah.

Sam and Dan were moving up from the police force since they done so well and surviving the event of the murder that has been happening, all thanks to Gumshoe and Meekins who have saved them.

Sam: We're moving up!

Dan: I know, right!? We've become more passion to our job than anything else!

Sam: More than anything for me to have my arm alright and well, must have been faith for us to keep on protecting lives. Huh, Dan?

Dan: It's worth everything.

The two fist pump by hitting their hands to one another.

Sam and Dan: Yeah!

Crumbs was being a faithful maid to Ami and Henry since they needed to settle back to their lives and their home that was being fixed, finally living as a family with her help in it too.

Crumbs: Hard work I know…But I love helping out others to keep things clean. The next time I see someone in danger, I will aid them. No more being talked out for money, not anymore. Not for me. I'm helpful to aid and clean for them. I even helped out a cat out of a tree yesterday. It feels so good in helping out others.

Gary's place was packed with more people to eat from breakfast, lunch, brunch, and dinner to making a big compact and being a serious business man.

Gary: I got security cameras for any other killer's coming at my restaurant or a fight, not when I'm around! I made some good meals in honor of Gwen and Berry Evers names such as…Berry filling pudding, Gwen-of-flame steak, the Ever-lasting sub sandwich, and Washers snow cones with many different flavors to choose from. Like to try any of these…?

Sue and Jacob were making business with the raven bird being a big hit all over town, keeping it up for ideas in their home to get more fun out of it besides the Sleepy Hollow histories.

Sue: Such a fun time we always have with each other. A lot of work caring for the bird. Wouldn't you say, honey?

Jacob: But all in helping out others. For people who lost their homes and starting a new life and soon training Tommy and his friends in becoming the best urban legend researchers. So we got to get to work from one thing at a time. So that's that, time to feed our mascot here.

The raven bird ate what Jacob fed it and caws to saying something else.

Bird: Thank you, come again! Thank you, come again!

Ami was working in being a wife and scientist with new things to make and to discover and happy to be with Henry, for he was hunting again with a job and looking well cleaned up.

Henry: We're happy being back together with our lives slowly making things much better at a time.

Ami: It sure is. With our son happy again, we never knew his powers will save us all. Now on his own wants to be what Berry Evers was. I'm so proud of him.

Henry: We'll never forget what Berry did in saving my life.

Ami: So with new things to uncover on our own of our town's history besides the Headless Horseman stories, there's more to be discovered. I'll be ready for it!

Henry: Ah, dear, could you wait for a bit? Too soon to be doing that…

Ami: What? I'm happy to getting to it.

Henry: Well, okay. Whatever makes you happy then, I'll happy for you.

Ami kisses Henry.

Ami: Thank you, Henry.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy were still being the talk of town and were treated well even still as a group until they reach to junior high school in becoming photographers on urban legend hunters. They practice and still having fun to soon be ready as a team.

Sammy: Ready in being the best of the best. Like Berry Evers was.

Amy: What we been through and seen…We now know that Tommy's powers were for real.

Tommy: Having powers at first, I didn't like it. But seeing how my Aunt was well in using it for good with Berry, it made me more powerful to find my Dad which I did in the very end. Now all back as a family…I know I got a long way to go in using my Wiccan skills to finding other real monsters, besides the Headless Horseman, you know what I mean? But I'll be ready! Thanks to Maya, Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Raven telling me to be strong, I know that I have it in me to do anything! I love it. Soon all three of us will be…

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy say something at the same time.

Tommy, Sammy, and Amy: The Three Capers Gang in finding the truth! Never stop until it's found and reported!

While back in California, others were doing well on their end…The Judge was still working hard in court.

Judge: Well, hearing the story that happened of the murdering Sleepy Hollow home…It was sure was a story. One reporter risking her own life in stopping the killer after saving one man who lost his memories, all was sad. But it will never be forgotten. Wish I was doing my job there if they allow me to...The party was fun, I brought home a stuff animal to my granddaughter to love.

Payne was just being himself still, not knowing the real truth afterwards in New York.

Payne: I would've done this without Ms. Evers' help in getting the real killer out. In fact, I been solving this case forever for us to both having it done. The next time though, Wright shall be stopped and his girlfriend too. Hmm…So why would a promising girl like Ms. Evers died from stopping a madman like her boss…? So mess up that was.

Wendy was continuing her job keeping an eye of things at the studio for Will be working hard in the next Steel Samurai episode featuring the Pink Princess too.

Oldbag: I got a lot of other jobs to do. So whatever. I'll work here until then, after what I been through was still worth living and getting hurt. Just hanging with my favorite Edgy-poo was much more fun, but Raven was much more fun to hang out with, a true friend. I did show that villain a thing or too! Don't ever mess with a power on what any women can do than men can try doing.

Will was working hard playing his main role on TV again.

Will: Seeing Tommy freed and saving us…This will be an episode that was real being something for all children to love like him, Sammy, Amy, Cody, and the others out there who are watching the Steel Samurai. Raven will love this once she sees the settings from the back stage for her and the others. Once in a life time of doing something fun, it's…It's simply amazing. Something that felt like from the show that I was in.

Cody was making a lot of his work on the computer and photo shots in creating another fan fiction of Steel Samurai for more hits to be shown all over the world.

Cody: And…Done. Wait until Will, Grandma, Lotta, Raven, Mr. Lawyer, and the rest of the group read this. I know, I wasn't supposed to tell my Mom and Dad on what I did in New York, but…It was so much fun! Yes, I'm glad I didn't die and I know they don't believe in me, it was still fun being in and saving Raven's life was great. What am I waiting for? I'm emailing this to Raven; I want her to be the first to read this with that other girl. So I might as well do it now.

Lotta reports lots of things on the raven bird to send and making another issue magazine covers with many shots, she loved it.

Lotta: So much work. I'm glad I did another fine job in doing what I love to do. Well, for most. It's still too bad I couldn't add some other parts to it…It'll be known as 'the surviving groups to the Headless Horseman's curse', but I can't. Seeing I still made more money off the other thing, will the other people learn from what we been through in the future…? Nah! Maybe not! I ain't letting that stop me! Raven knows I can do better and I will too, y'all. Lotta Hart still got the skills.

Meekins was paid well in following in Gumshoe's footsteps to become just like him and the best cop with honor.

Meekins: I knew I would do well just like Detective Gumshoe sir was out there! It was all hard to pulling it all off in the end! I'm never scared! I protect anyone in danger for any cop would do! Same goes for Raven! Seeing her alive and well, keeps me going in doing my job no matter what happens to me! We live, we learn, we try to do, and we remember well what we've done! Look out world, for Officer Mike Meekins will be there to up serve the law!

Ema was about to leave at the airport to going back to Europe to work hard in being the best scientist investigator ever with Lana waiting for her to go working together, since she had a case to do in court for the first time in a while.

Ema: Finally! Lana and I are going to be traveling together! I got so much to tell her on what I did in New York-! Oh! Right…Keep things between only us, no one else must know. So I hope to see Mr. Wright, Larry, Detective Gumshoe, Maya, and Raven again. For when I come back, wait until they see how much I gotten so much better in blood finding to scanning for leftover fingerprints as well. I mean, both Detective Gumshoe and I discovered Katrina's ghost for Maya and then the rest to believe in us! We all pulled it off in the end, it was scary. So the next time I see them, it'll be less dangerous and for Maya and I to be hanging out more.

Larry was working hard selling costumes at some really big store at a mall, also trying to get close to a woman himself since he knew she was single.

Larry: I feel like a hero. I wish Maya and Raven would hold me and kiss me for it, I wasn't too afraid. I did save Nick, Lotta, Edgy, and the others in the nick of time. Working at this place reminds me from the case they did, glad to be alive too, to impress this cute looking girl knowing that the Sleepy Hollow case that I was in, just about I know of…

One guy yells at Larry from across the room.

Manager: Hey! Get back to work!

Larry: Ah! Yes, sir!

Larry rushes back to working again, for getting the woman's number will have to wait for a while. Gumshoe continues working hard in the police headquarters and working by Edgeworth's side when needed, as well as being paid well in spending good food and billing back at his apartment…That is until next month's payment comes by to be a bit harder for him to do again.

Gumshoe: So I spend good things with the bigger check Officer Meekins and I got, it was all worth it. Food, good clothes, paying for the bills this year, and so much…I might go broke again! Oh, well. Another day, another thing to keep in mind to aiding Mr. Edgeworth out as well as finding the kid's father and the man being the leader of the Blue Swordfish group. I'm so happy I still have my job in tact!

Maya was training daily back at the temple of Fey shrine up in the mountains. Making funny pumpkins shape from rocks, light designs all over the trees, and painting she brought back to hang up…She knows Mia was watching over her to continue hard in using her powers well like she did in Sleepy Hollow, a big help to everyone else.

Maya: So much I told the other girls about my trip. I felt and seen Katrina, Crane, and my Sister in person. Well, in spirit like ghosts really… Still I'll miss the gem, it was pretty. All in a good coast in saving the world, Ema, Tommy, and I make a pretty good team. I can't wait to visit Raven and Nick again to see that Steel Samurai episode of that event being done! Yes! I'll be ready alright until then. So now I need to train by standing under the waterfalls…For the thirty times for me…But I must! No more slacking off, Maya, let's go!

Edgeworth was ready to leave his office for a while until he returns in keeping his promise to Phoenix and Raven to still help them out in cases and against each other in the court room, he'll never forget the Sleepy Hollow case that he finally solved, but he didn't do it alone this time.

Edgeworth: Going all over the world, will do fine for me. It'll allow me to get much better in my brand new life in saving lives. I'll seek out the truth in saving those who haven't committed any crimes at all and stop the real ones. Heh…Listen to me, I almost sound like Wright. Tough we're both doing things better in stopping the dark ages of the law; I think we can make differences after all. From Gant's words or not, I won't back down. I will be the prosecutor lawyer out there for my father to know that I can do a bit more like him. I know he's watching me right now… That doesn't mean not everything's a fairy tale, for once in a life time that I've seen so far.

As for both Raven and Phoenix, how well are those two were doing with or without Maya solving cases…? Looks like they're doing well checking on Raven's mother everyday at the hospital, finding any signs of the leader of the Blue Swordfish who was hiding out there, and having lots of photos and such they brought to hang from their apartment to their office building, the only thing they enjoy looking at is reading the book done by Tommy's friends as an author on what might had happen of Sleepy Hollow from long ago for the curse to end; a big hit it for it was read 'with half of it was true' being Crane as the hero to Brom being the killer of the made up ghost story for Katrina to love with one man as the main character forever. Not for the money, it was made up for love was the only thing that let those two spirits to live on for all eternity. For all Raven thrown away the old stuff once a fan to the old Gwen Evers, was only a memory.

Raven: Phoenix! Look what I did.

Phoenix comes in the other room seeing what Raven was up to besides bringing some of the stuff back home with them.

Phoenix: Wow, you made some kind of shrine. I like it, Raven.

Raven: You do? Aw, you're the best.

Raven hugs Phoenix for him to be liking it.

Phoenix: Wow…Ah, so hot…! I mean it. Much better than having a pet raven bird in our office. Wouldn't be fun at all.

Raven: You don't like animals?

Phoenix: No, I do. It just, not allow to keep it where we live or work at. Lots of mess, furs, dirt they leave out, and issues can be a big deal. Anyways, this place…So much to be looking at.

Raven: Something for us to treasure. We should visit them again.

Phoenix: Maybe when we have time to, let's do that.

Raven showed Phoenix around seeing photos they took, some evidences they could bring back, costumes hanging, merchandises, and lights all over like looking at a wonderful shrine design to Halloween. From Raven's doing all of this to making it happen and having the chapter book of Sleepy Hollow in the middle to read at any time.

Phoenix: This book sure told us what we sort of did. Making the others to believe it did happen way back then.

Raven: Leaving the lives of others and half the truth to be saved along with case. Both have come to a close.

Phoenix looks at the skies seeing an airplane passing by. Since Ema went with Lana and Edgeworth on his own, it would be hard not having Edgeworth around only when he does come back will be better way later on to keep in mind. Hard to seeing a friend go? Yes. Does this mean it's over? No. Only the bright of a brand new beginning for them and for Miles Edgeworth doing much better.

Raven: Phoenix?

Phoenix hears Raven calling out to him to snapping out of it.

Phoenix: Sorry, Raven, you said something?

Raven: It's Edgeworth. You miss him?

Phoenix: Yeah, I know he will come back. It just…Finding the answers on his own to solving more cases like we are, he must be serious.

Raven: But you said it yourself. He'll be fine for you knowing your friend so much.

Phoenix: I did.

Raven comes up to her Phoenix.

Raven: I miss him too you know. So it'll be fine. He will be back; we just have to keep doing our jobs until then. With Ema and Lana doing theirs, and Maya too in helping us at any time with Mia around. So cheer up.

With those words told by Raven to making Phoenix feel a bit better, it was good enough in hearing it coming from her.

Phoenix: You're right. Edgeworth will return again. Thanks Raven. You're amazing.

Raven: It was nothing really…Huh?

Raven sees something else in the bag from the festival that she forgotten to take out.

Raven: That's strange…

Phoenix: What is it?

Raven: I think Maya forgotten something here to bring back home. It's big.

Phoenix: Let me guess. A toy bird? A pumpkin? A long glowing stick?

Raven: No. I think…!

Once Raven pulls it out of the bag, there was blood all over and something rolled out to be screaming about.

Raven: Ah!

Phoenix: Is that blood!?

Raven: And a head!

Phoenix: Ahhh!

It was a person's head covered in blood for Phoenix and Raven to be screaming at. But they stopped, for it looked fake and it was handmade from art with a note written and attached to it.

Raven: Wait…Someone left something written…

After calming down, Phoenix and Raven read the note on the art head saying something from them to…Maya?

_Dear Nick and Raven,_

_If you're getting the items that we took back from Tarrytown, NY as gifts, please take out what belongs to me and leave it in the office until I return in training if you guys have yours already out. Oh! I almost forgot. If you see an art piece of a handmade person's head done by me and Ema…Sorry about that. It was done by the other people who wish to have it for the fun house and Mayor Jacob gave to me to bring home. Wasn't that nice of him? Don't let the red paint come pouring out, I'll clean it up when I see you guys again, I promise._

_ Sincerity,_

_ Maya Fey_

_P.S. I meant to show you when we got back to prank Nick, but I completely forgotten to. So I guess if you two discovered it first, the job was done on its own for me. _

Phoenix and Raven couldn't believe it either.

Phoenix: Unbelievable! Why can Maya just sometimes be a normal girl?

Raven: I admit, she did pull our legs. I thought it was real too.

Raven and Phoenix clean the place up and hid the art work in another bag to giving it to Maya again later on.

Raven: Anyways, she'll learn her lesson next time. Let's go watch a movie, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Alright. Rent something good?

Raven: You bet. We'll be back working here again tomorrow anyways. So let's close for now.

Phoenix: All in days work to helping out others in need even from another state, it was fun.

Raven: Tell me about it. Now let's go home.

The two hold hands with each other, locked up the office room, and went back to their apartment for another case was solved alright and the other for the past three months now and still continuing as two defense lawyers they still were today. With more to come and others to meet, there's still a lot more to go for Phoenix Wright and Raven Strides. As the ending stops rolling, this was a good and a very fun case ever to be real.

The End

Tayla: Hey! Just one thing to add…

Phoenix: So what are we watching tonight?

Raven: Well, I got two to choose from. Johnny Depp with Christopher Walken in Sleepy Hollow or Coralline?

Seeing it was a bit harder to choose from seeing that on what they saw being the real Headless Horseman…They go with the other film for tonight.

Phoenix: Ah…Coralline now, the other film later.

Raven: Yeah, I agree for once.

Phoenix: I've seen enough Sleepy Hollow moments on my end.

Present by CAPCOM gaming company. This has been my story for more of adding Ace Attorney games series and more made up ones, I hope you all like this one. I sure did! Wish it was made into an Anime movie as well or a video game. Ha! Until next time, bye.


End file.
